UN MONDE ETRANGE
by Clarisse972
Summary: Deux ans après leur rencontre avec le premier clan de résistants, Gaby et ses amis continuent de se battre. Alors que Ian rêve d'une vie meilleure pour eux deux, une descente de Traqueurs les sépare. Elle va le retrouver mais il sera déjà envahi par une âme. Comment Gaby va-t-elle gérer cela ? Ian reviendra-t-il ? Quel avenir possible y-a-t-il réellement ? Multi pov.
1. La séparation

Bonjour ceci est ma première fanfiction sur « Les Âmes Vagabondes ». Il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

Je souhaitais faire une suite (à ma sauce) de ce livre que j'ai beaucoup aimé et qui est bien meilleur que le film. J'ai vu le film en premier et j'ai voulu en savoir plus, grand bien m'en a pris !^^

Dedans, les choses se font plus progressivement pour Gaby comme la découverte de Mel, de la grotte, des humains et de son affection pour Ian. Il y a beaucoup plus de scènes entre eux deux et je me suis attachée à ce Ian bien plus corrosif malgré sa douceur. Du coup c'est sur eux que porte principalement mon histoire.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer. **Merci à cette fantastique auteure pour cette jolie découverte !

Relecture par **Brynamon**. Elle n'a pas lu le bouquin mais elle s'adaptera.

Il y aura de multiples pov comme dans mes autres fics. C'est de la romance en principal avec du drame.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La séparation.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

**En fin de journée**

Face à ma glace, je me trouvais toujours aussi frêle et minuscule. J'avais pris deux ou trois centimètres et autant en kilos (acquis à la sueur de mon front) un exploit ! Mes longs cheveux blonds nécessitaient beaucoup de soins que je n'avais pas toujours envie de leur prodiguer. Je paraissais toujours aussi jeune. Pourtant j'avais dix-neuf ans maintenant même si je m'étais vieillie au départ pour ne pas bloquer les ardeurs de Ian (de dix-sept, j'étais passée à dix-huit). Pour lui j'en avais vingt au jour d'aujourd'hui. Nous venions de fêter mon anniversaire humain. Il m'avait offert un week-end en pleine nature, juste lui et moi. C'était dangereux, mais nous l'avions fait, nous avions eu besoin de vivre l'un pour l'autre juste quelques heures.

Ian entra à ma suite, dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel.

Nous étions en expédition, avec Jared, Mel, Nate, Rachel et Rotît-Les-Fleurs-Vivantes dit Rott, un indigène comme moi. Nous étions devenus amis. Enfin relativement ami, Ian pouvait parfois se montrer un peu possessif. Le groupe de Nate s'était agrandi, tout comme le nôtre : de trente-sept nous étions maintenant soixante-neuf. Nous avions de plus en plus de bouches à nourrir. De nombreuses Âmes étaient reparties vers de nouvelles contrées et si nous avions déploré des pertes humaines (un lourd fardeau sur mes épaules), nous avions eu en contrepartie quelques retours. J'avais aussi fait la connaissance du groupe de Max, de Gail et de Russell qui n'avaient aucune Âme chez eux mais qui malgré tout m'avait bien accueillie : ma réputation m'avait précédée. J'étais le point de départ d'une révolution, d'un monde renaissant.

Nous faisions souvent des expéditions ensemble, alternant ou mixant les groupes. C'était plus pratique et plus rapide pour leur clan comme pour le nôtre.

Ian glissa ses bras autour de moi, sa bouche sur mon épaule dénudée. Je portais une robe de nuit en coton léger.

-Tu es parfaite ainsi pourquoi veux-tu changer ?

Toujours aussi perspicace et attentif. C'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Il était aussi gentil, tellement gentil que j'avais toujours cette tendance à le voir comme une Âme, mon âme-sœur.

-Je suis trop maigre, je ne peux pas vous aider.

-Tu nous aides, tu le sais.

Il me tourna vers lui, me souleva contre lui comme si je ne pesais que quelques grammes. Mes pieds étaient loin du sol d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Dans ses bras, j'oubliais tout. Il avait cet effet sur moi. Face à ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise lumineux, j'étais sans défense, et mon corps tressautait intérieurement. Il le savait car il sentait mes tremblements. Il eut ce sourire doux que j'aimais tant alors qu'il me sondait intensément, cherchant cette lumière au fond de mes iris, me cherchant moi, Vagabonde. Il avait perdu cette crainte de me perdre au profit de Jared, une crainte ancrée en lui pendant des mois après mon changement de corps.

Mais j'avais entamé cette dixième vie avec une certitude : il était mon compagnon, celui de toute une vie, de toutes mes vies confondues. Jamais après sa mort je ne pourrai refaire ma vie. Il était clair pour moi qu'après lui, je quitterais aussi ce monde mais pas en quittant la Terre pour aller ailleurs non, je voulais le suivre dans la mort et garder cet amour pour l'éternité.

Mais c'était une chose que je ne pouvais lui dire, je craignais sa réaction.

Il me scrutait avec attention, accentuant mon chambardement charnelle. J'étais dans un corps jeune, en pleine explosion hormonale et malgré ma petite constitution, et ma réserve naturelle, j'étais très demandeuse de contacts physiques. Je me rappelais de notre première nuit, et de toutes celles d'après. La chaleur se propagea dans tout mon corps, je rougissais je le savais. Mes bras autour de son cou, je me cachai dans le creux de son épaule.

-Ma Vagabonde, soupira-t-il d'un ton grave.

Je relevai la tête, il avait recouvré cet air sérieux qu'il arborait quand il était soucieux. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-J'aimerais t'offrir une vie meilleure Gaby.

-Mais tu l'as déjà fait.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou.

-Une vie sans risque j'entends.

-Ce n'est pas possible. La vie elle-même est un risque perpétuel.

Il soupira de plus belle, en capitulant.

-Je dois admettre que tu as raison sur ce point.

-Je sais. Et j'ai toujours raison.

J'étais taquine, un art que j'avais appris à son contact et à celui de Kyle. Kyle qui avait fini par accepter que Jodi ne reviendrait plus et qui considérait Soleil comme sa nouvelle compagne. Un couple étrange, bien plus étrange que Ian et moi. Car il était encore plus improbable vue comment cela avait dégénérer en lui et moi et sa haine des « mille-pattes ».

C'était un lointain souvenir. Ian me ramena à l'instant présent et je pouffai aux éclats (un trait de caractère spécifique à Petty, elle était très joyeuse en général) sans discontinuer sous les assauts de ses doigts sur des points stratégiques très chatouilleux.

Je demandai du répit qu'il m'octroya bien volontiers. Ses yeux brillaient de mille étoiles quand il me voyait rire. C'était comme une drogue pour lui m'avait-il confié un soir, dans le cocon de nos bras. Il y avait eu tant de noirceur dans ce monde, un monde en reconstruction, un monde plus tolérant désormais.

Nous en étions la preuve.

Il m'embrassa sur le nez et me reposa au sol. Il commença à se dénuder pour prendre sa douche, je retournai dans l'autre pièce pour m'engouffrer dans notre lit, épuisée de cette journée, alourdie par notre repas. J'avais pris une longue douche qui avait terminé de me détendre et je n'aspirais qu'au sommeil. Le ciel était noir, sans étoile. Je n'aimais pas ces nuits-là. Cela me ramenait au manque d'Attrape-Nuage, la mère de Petty. Ses souvenirs s'estompaient mais le manque persistait, sous-jacent. Et Mel me manquait dans ma tête, encore maintenant. Pourtant nous étions amies, et même plus nous étions des sœurs. Il n'y avait plus d'ambigüité entre nous deux, entre nous quatre. Une ambigüité pas évidente au départ…

Combien de fois m'étais surprise à contempler Jared ? Combien de fois le regard de Ian avait bifurqué sur Mel ? Combien de fois Mel avait égaré sa main machinalement sur le bras, ou la cuisse de Ian quand il se trouvait à ses côtés ? Et combien de fois avais-je été troublée par le regard persistant et impénétrable de Jared posé sur moi ?

-Tu ne dors pas, ma chérie ?

Il s'était glissé derrière moi. J'aimais ce mélange de shampoing et de déodorant très boisé, qui lui correspondait bien. Il s'enroula autour de moi avec précaution, je percevais la chaleur de sa peau nue.

-Je t'attendais.

Il rit de ce mensonge mais ne releva pas, il était aussi très fatigué et la journée de demain marquait le retour chez nous. Nous devions nous lever tôt pour récupérer des cryocuves, ils étaient maintenant sous surveillance, mon espèce n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien compris ce qui se passait : le kidnapping des Âmes, la disparition de cryocuves…

Il éteignit la lumière, me souhaita bonne nuit d'un baiser chaste de peur de réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en moi et s'endormit dans la foulée. Il avait le sommeil lourd et allait bientôt prendre toute la place. J'avais l'habitude, il aimait s'étaler dans le sommeil. Je me fis toute petite alors qu'il se positionnait sur le dos, les bras en croix, et avant de suivre le même chemin vers l'oubli, je compris pourquoi il m'avait dit ces mots dans la salle de bains : il pensait à l'avenir, à notre avenir en tant que couple. Peut-être pensait-il à ce couple d'Âmes et leur bébé humain que nous avions vu avec Jared lors de notre première expédition ? Un moment inoubliable, rempli d'espoir…

Je rêvais souvent de Walter et de Wes, de mes anciennes vies, de Mel, quasiment plus de Jared. Mais Ian restait le leader de mes songes. En ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. L'absence de Ian m'alarma : il me servait toujours de réveil. Je quittai le lit d'un bond, un bond aussi vif que le put mon petit corps. Je m'étais habituée. Enfin presque. Je pris une robe de chambre, l'appelait doucement. Pas de réponse. Je sortis pour aller toquer à la porte de Mel, rien non plus. J'allais en faire de même sur celle de Rachel quand j'entendis un brouhaha diffus au rez-de-chaussée. Je me précipitai, le cœur tambourinant. C'était douloureux mais ma peur l'était bien plus.

Je descendis les marches une à une, m'arrêtai en haut de la dernière rangée, encore à l'abri des yeux de ceux d'en bas. Je reconnus la voix de Rott qui tentait d'apaiser les tensions mais rien n'y faisait, mes amis étaient bel et bien aux prises avec des Traqueurs. Ils leur demandaient d'obtempérer avec calme mais l'énervement (et la peur aidant) de mes amis amplifia. Il y eut un cri de douleur, je fis un pas de plus. Rott était au sol, le visage plaqué contre la moquette. Il avait reçu une décharge. Les techniques de mes congénères s'étaient modifiées avec la recrudescence de groupuscules humains. De résistants.

J'entendis avec horreur les autres se révolter, et constatai l'amplitude des dégâts : si les Traqueurs prenaient possession de leurs souvenirs, tous les humains de la grotte étaient condamnés. Que disais-je! Tous les humains résistants à proximité l'étaient! Je voulais faire un pas de plus pour voir où était Ian, Mel, Jared (même si je n'avais pas entendu la voix de celui-ci), Rachel et Nate mais une main me retint. Je sursautai, une autre main me bâillonna pour étouffer mon cri. Je reconnus le toucher de Jared, ferme et souple. Ma peur primale se dissipa.

-Remonte Gaby. Et fuis, le camion n'est pas verrouillé, les clefs sont sous le tapis. Va prévenir les autres de se tenir prêt à quitter la grotte, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je ne voulais pas partir sans Ian, ni sans eux.

Il me força à remonter. Je croisai ses yeux bruns, des yeux déterminés malgré la peur. Je savais qu'il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Mel. Avant j'en aurais souffert mais cette époque était révolue.

-J'essaie de te renvoyer Ian.

Je le croyais, il était celui qui pouvait nous tirer de là, le plus pragmatique, le plus réfléchi, le plus vif à prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Il y eut du mouvement en bas.

-Qui est là ! Entendis-je.

Il me repoussa vers les marches du haut et descendit prêter main forte aux autres. Effectivement une minute plus tard, Ian débarqua dans notre chambre, pâle et soucieux. Il me serra brièvement contre lui.

J'avais déjà enfilé un pantalon et une chemise et aussi des baskets. C'était confortable pour courir. Je me hâtai à sa suite, nauséeuse. Il avait pris nos sacs que nous défaisions jamais au cas où.

-Où sont les autres ? Murmurai-je affolée.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, ils étaient tous là, déjà en direction des tréfonds du couloir. Ils étaient tous très pâles. Leur sac sur leur dos, je les suivis vers la sortie de secours latérale.

-Où sont les Traqueurs Ian ?

-Morts.

Il baissa les yeux, je savais qu'il se désolait de prendre des vies, surtout quand ça concernait mon espèce. Je posai ma main sur son bras en signe d'apaisement. Il ralentit et me détailla franchement. Je commençais à supporter l'idée et la vision de la mort dans cette nouvelle vie. Il devait savoir que je pouvais tout supporter tant qu'il était à mes côtés.

Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et reprit sa marche.

-N'oublie pas tes lunettes de soleil.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et les déposa sur son nez. Je n'aimais pas ne plus avoir de contact visuel avec lui mais c'était obligatoire. Il se raidit brusquement, les autres était déjà dans les camions (celui de Nate déjà sur le départ), je pressai le pas mais il se stoppa net : un Traqueur nous barrait la route. Il fit un signe et deux autres arrivèrent d'un pas vif et menaçant.

Mais à combien étaient-ils venus ? Et pourquoi ici ? Quelqu'un nous avait-il démasqués et dénoncés malgré nos efforts de prudence ? Je regardai aux alentours mais il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent.

Ian me repoussa derrière lui mais c'était inutile, ils m'avaient vue. Leur regard sur moi était aussi hostile que celui qu'il posait sur lui. Derrière eux, mes amis s'étaient baissés dans leur véhicule situés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, parmi d'autres véhicules garés le long du trottoir. Mélanie faisait de la résistance mais Jared l'obligea à se baisser.

-Vos lunettes, demandèrent-il à Ian simplement.

Il refusa d'obtempérer. Je l'incitai à le faire pour ne pas être témoin de leur nouvelle technique agressive sur lui. Mais il continua de refuser.

-Ian…

-Où sont les autres ? L'interrogea l'un d'entre eux.

-Cours Gaby ! Cria-t-il subitement.

Il me repoussa si fort qu'il me propulsa sur le côté avec élan, pour ensuite plonger sur le premier Traqueur qu'il assomma d'un uppercut, tandis qu'il éjectait le deuxième d'un coup de pied. Il était grand, il était fort, il était lourd et pourtant très agile. Le troisième était à ma poursuite. Je n'avais même pas vue que je courais vers le camion, je m'arrêtai en plein élan, remplie d'effroi, j'allais les mettre en danger. Je me ravisai, je ne voulais pas les trahir. Mais Mel sortait déjà à ma rencontre et me saisit le bras en même temps que le Traqueur qui, surpris par son apparition inopinée, relâcha sa prise. Mel me tira à sa suite, j'eus le temps de voir que Ian avait plaqué le troisième Traqueur mais qu'un autre se relevait. J'eus le temps de lui dire de faire attention mais sa voix couvrit la mienne :

-_Emmène-la Jared _!

Celui-ci démarra en trombe. Je me débattais pour qu'il freine, il fit une embardée.

-Gaby, hurla-t-il. On ne peut rien faire ! Il faut…

-Non !

Mais je vis d'autres Traqueurs agrandir le premier groupe et braquer une arme de style harpon vers nous. Ian était au sol.

-_NON !_

J'étais au supplice. Jared avait esquivé le harpon.

-Il sait quoi faire, dit-il, plus calme, d'une voix blanche.

Il avait cet esprit cartésien qui le rendait si bon pour les expéditions. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui…

-Il ne se laissera jamais prendre, il préfère mourir, conclut-il sur le même ton.

C'était bien pour cela que je souffrais dans une douleur indescriptible, au-delà des mots humains que je connaissais. Ma main grattait au fond de ma poche la fameuse pilule.

« Ne fais pas ça Ian, reste en vie, je viendrai te chercher. »

Cette supplique était ma bouée, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de m'auto-détruire. Jared fixait l'horizon, Mel le sol. Aucun d'eux n'osait me regarder. J'avais repoussé les bras de mon amie, je me sentais trahie autant que ce jour où j'avais été à l'infirmerie, où j'avais vu le carnage : toutes ces âmes brisées, déchirées, souillées alors que Doc tentait de les extraire.

J'étais inconsolable, des pleurs silencieux.

Après quelques heures de routes, sans halte, nous étions arrivés. La camionnette de Nate était là, à l'abri dans la cachette; je frémis de colère, sensation diffuse et inconnue dans ce corps. J'étais en état de choc. Je tremblais tellement que je ne tenais pas sur mes jambes. Je dus me résoudre à laisser Jared me porter une fois garée à distance raisonnable de l'entrée de notre grotte, de toute façon tout m'était égal désormais. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi, la chaleur sèche du désert tapait sur ma peau avec moins d'acharnement, mais c'était une brulure sur cette peau fragile. Alors qu'à mes côtés Mel affichait un teint halé des plus énervants. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Elle soupira, agacée :

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses Gaby !

Je lui lançai le regard le plus glacé que je pouvais, mais elle y fut insensible en apparence du moins.

-Mel, préviens les autres, qu'ils viennent décharger avant que je ramène la camionnette en lieu sûr, décréta Jared.

Elle s'exécuta, trop heureuse de ne plus subir ma rancune. Ces émotions humaines étaient si violentes parfois mais à cette heure, elles représentaient bien ce que je ressentais. Jared traversa les dédales de cavités, croisant certains de nos amis qu'il ignora, et moi aussi car j'avais honte de ma faiblesse. Je reconnus le chemin de ma chambre, une chambre vide, cette pensée me terrifia :

-Lâche-moi !

Je me débattis de nouveau.

-Je ne t'avais jamais connu aussi vindicative, même pour moi Gaby, grommela-t-il.

-Vous l'avez abandonné ! N'est-il rien donc pour vous !

Mes paroles étaient dures, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Il me déposa avec précaution, même si je le sentais tendu, nous étions là où je ne voulais pas être.

-_C'était l'un des nôtres ! Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille_ ! Rugit-il.

C'était…

-Je vais voir Jeb, se reprit-il.

Ses yeux brillaient de douleur, je m'étais peut-être trompée, peut-être…

Il se détourna sans un mot, me laissant dans ma détresse. Je me fis violence pour entrer dans la pièce, une pièce rendue chaleureuse par les soins de mon compagnon. Il y avait des draps sur un immense matelas où reposait une de ses chemises, un plaid, des rideaux voilés, des petits poufs et une table de chevet pour y ranger mes livres. J'aimais lire le soir. Il avait aussi fait de la récup, une petite armoire contenait nos habits, et des souvenirs amassés tout au long de ces deux années…

Je touchai le bois de l'armoire ciselé par ses mains, j'étouffai un autre sanglot.

-Ne perds pas espoir Gaby.

Jamie vint me serrer dans ses bras, il était plus grand que moi, et c'était toujours étrange de le voir comme mon petit Jamie. Il avait seize ans maintenant, il était presqu'un homme. Je parvins à ne pas pleurer dans ses bras mais dès son départ, après qu'il eut en vain tenté de me demander de venir manger, je craquais véritablement.

-Je vais t'emmener le chercher, me murmura une voix inattendue.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt du PDV de Ian. <strong>


	2. La terreur

Relecture par **Brynamon**.

Merci pour vos alertes !^^

Merci à **Véro (my VIP)** pour cette première review chaleureuse et motivante.

En réponse à la tienne **Sm33** : Je suis très touchée. Tous ces compliments me boostent bien ! Voilà la suite. Enjoy !

Contre toute attente, j'ai eu quelques lecteurs. Merci de votre passage. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Terreur.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

Bloqué au sol, j'entendis le camion démarrer en trombe, je remerciai mentalement Jared. Les cris de Gaby résonnèrent longuement, bien après leur départ. Mon cœur saignait, il cognait sans relâche. Je savais ce que je devais faire, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de prendre la pilule planquée au fond de la poche de mon blouson. J'étais si bien maintenu que je ne pouvais faire aucun geste. La douleur physique s'accentua quand l'un des Traqueurs revint bredouille de sa tentative de les arrêter et m'infligea un coup de taser. Sonné, je l'entendis passer un appel pour bloquer les routes mais je n'étais pas inquiet, Jared connaissait des raccourcis pour éviter les grands axes. Je me laissai porter jusqu'à l'une de leurs voitures surpuissantes. Une belle machine métallisée que j'aurais aimé conduire…

Ils me projetèrent sur le siège arrière et s'installèrent à l'avant, sans même se soucier de m'attacher. Ils étaient bien inconscients. Cependant après une heure (ou deux heures peut-être) de route, l'effet anesthésiant ne passait pas. Je les entendais parler à voix basse mais je ne saisissais pas leurs paroles. Ainsi, dans ce coma, j'étais moins réceptif à la douleur dans mon cœur. Ma séparation brutale de Gaby était ce que j'avais vécu de pire dans toute ma vie, comme si on m'avait arraché tous mes membres d'un seul coup avant de planter un couteau dans ma poitrine.

Dire que nous étions sur le départ, prêts à retourner chez nous. Et il avait fallu que ces Traqueurs débarquent à l'aube. Rott qui ne dormait pas (il dormait peu) les avait vus se garer et faire le tour des bâtiments aux alentours. Il avait réveillé Nate qui nous avait levés à notre tour, nous nous étions concertés dans leur chambre. Des Traqueurs étaient postés dans la rue, non loin de nos camions. Jared avait décidé que l'on passe à l'offensive pour fuir ensuite.

-Réveille Gaby, avait-il décrété.

-Elle a besoin de sommeil. Rien ne nous dit qu'ils viendront ici.

-Vu comment il fouille le quartier, ils ont dû être alertés de quelque chose, avait-il persisté.

-Peut-être, avais-je concédé, mais le premier endroit que j'aurais fouillé c'est l'hôtel et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Si je cherche des humains, je n'irais pas fouiller un hôtel, était intervenu Rott. Les Âmes ont tendance à croire que l'homme est fourbe et violent, qu'il vole et tue sans raison. Pour elles, vous seriez plus capable de pénétrer une propriété et de tuer ses occupants.

-Nous ne sommes pas des psychopathes, m'étais-je indigné.

-Je le sais moi, mais pas elles. Et c'est d'autant plus ancré en elles parce que vous résistez.

-Si on était violent et cruel, aucune Âme ne serait repartie sur une autre planète, elles auraient été décimées, avait dit Jared.

Rien que cette idée m'avait fait horreur.

-Ils arrivent dans l'hôtel ! Avait crié Mélanie, toujours aussi expansive et peu discrète.

Elle s'était révélée d'une nature extravertie et entière, et même si j'avais eu du mal à me libérer de son visage, je savais qu'elle n'était plus celle vers qui j'avais envie d'aller.

-J'y vais, avait proposé Rott.

Cela ne m'avait pas étonné. Il était comme ça, serviable et enclin à la paix. Très similaire à Gaby. Et leur rapprochement m'avait laissé un léger goût que je voulais oublier : la jalousie.

Je fixai le paysage défilant par la vitre arrière, je tentai de garder les yeux ouverts, je voulais être prêt pour réagir dès que possible avant que je ne devienne une source de renseignements fatale à tous ceux de la grotte : mon frère, mes amis, mes compagnons résistants. Et la femme de ma vie, la plus humaine de tous les humains sur cette Terre. Elle devait perdurer, elle devait continuer, inciter à la pacification et amener ce monde à la tolérance.

-Vagabonde, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je l'imaginai affolée, trahie, en train d'imaginer je ne sais quel plan pour me retrouver.

« Ne fais pas ça Gaby. Ne viens pas me chercher. »

Je refoulai mes larmes, j'avais envie de la revoir une dernière fois. Mais c'était égoïste. Je tendis l'oreille, un portable sonnait, je vis le passager écouter attentivement puis raccrocher sans un mot. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi. Je croisai son regard brun argenté, et frémis sous son hostilité. Je n'étais plus habitué, cet argent au fond de son regard avait tendance à me procurer de la joie pas de la peur ou de la colère.

Je sus à cet instant qu'ils leur avaient échappé et le soulagement me détendit, je me laissai aller à ce coma anormal…

OooooO

Un jet d'eau glacé me sortit violemment de mon coma. Je manquai de souffle, confus, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, où j'étais. Je clignai des yeux sans relâche, aveuglé par la lumière du plafond et les murs d'un blanc immaculé. J'étais menotté, assis sur une chaise plutôt confortable.

-Nettoyez, s'il vous plait, entendis-je.

Le sol fut épongé, mes cheveux séchés sans agressivité. Je vis enfin le Traqueur face à moi, celui-là même qui avait reçu l'appel. Il était de taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns longs attachés en une impeccable queue de cheval, il avait le teint halé, une moustache et une barbe fine et bien dessiné. Habillé d'un costume blanc, il était irréprochable. Il avait les mains posé à plat sur la longue table en verre qui nous séparait.

-Quelle façon de recevoir, grognai-je.

Au moins, j'étais encore moi, je pouvais leur reconnaitre ça. Il ne m'avait pas pris en traitre. Je constatai avec horreur que je n'avais plus mon blouson. Mon cœur s'acharna. Je ne pus cacher ma peur.

-Nous n'arrivions pas à vous réveiller avec notre médecine.

-A d'autres, claquai-je, sèchement. Je croyais que les Âmes étaient contre les méthodes cruelles des humains.

-Parfois, il faut s'adapter pour une meilleure appréhension des choses.

-En d'autres termes ?

Il se baissa vers moi.

-Œil pour œil, sourit-il.

Un sourire froid envahit son visage. Je me retins de reculer vraiment gêné par cet Âme. Je me demandai si son hôte résistait, s'il influait sur lui, lui donnant ce coté dur. Je fouillais son regard, il plissa les yeux.

-En général, les humains n'aiment pas nous regarder.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, raillai-je.

Il plissa encore plus les yeux, qui ne formèrent que deux fentes.

-Comment s'appelle celui à qui vous avez volé la vie ?

Il resta silencieux, surpris par ma question à l'évidence. Nous étions seuls, j'attendais de lui une réponse qu'il me refusa.

-Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il vous résiste ?

-Non, assena-t-il trop vivement.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire qui le rendit plus sombre encore.

-Je suis le Traqueur Soulève-La-Brume et personne ne me résiste.

Je voulais bien le croire.

-D'où venez-vous ?

Il se redressa, ferma son visage, perplexe. J'étais intéressé mais je cherchai aussi à gagner du temps.

-Venons-en aux choses sérieuses, je vous propose un marché : des informations contre votre vie.

-Quelle blague !

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Vous mentez, je croyais que les Âmes ne mentaient pas.

Il serra les poings, se raidit, je ne pouvais me défaire des bracelets qui me blessaient mais ce n'était pas utile : la colère engendrait des réactions extrêmes, je devais le pousser à bout, trouver un moyen de finir par le faire commettre un acte irréparable. Il y avait matière à le pousser à bout, je le voyais.

-Que pense votre Hôte de vos techniques ? Arrivez-vous à dormir la nuit ? Avec tous ces meurtres que vous perpétrez ?

-Et que pense l'Hôte de votre « Âme » de compagnie ? Me questionna-t-il en retour. Et elle, arrive-t-elle à dormir la nuit ?

Je me tus, malmené par ce retour de bâton.

-N'a-t-elle pas peur que vous veniez la tuer dans son sommeil ?

Il frappait là où ça faisait mal. Des tas des souvenirs enfouis me revinrent en mémoire. Je tentai de les repousser, parce qu'ils me faisaient souffrir. Elle avait depuis longtemps pardonné cet acte de violence envers elle. Une réaction qu'elle ne m'avait jamais reprochée. Je vivais avec. Parfois ça me minait.

Je vis le sourire en coin du Traqueur. Il se déplaça, appuya sur un bouton et deux autres Traqueurs entrèrent.

-Emmenez-le auprès du Soigneur Brise-Fraiche-Comme-La-Rosée.

Affolé, je cherchai une échappatoire. Je me focalisai sur la table en verre et plongeai tête la première.

"Pardonne-moi Gaby"

Il y eut une douleur abominable et le néant m'engloutit.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

**Le même jour**

Je séchai mes larmes face à la haute stature de Kyle, le frère de Ian. Son visage exprimait une peur profonde, je me sentis coupable de me morfondre comme si j'étais la seule à souffrir de son arrestation.

-Kyle, balbutiai-je. Je suis si désolée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Gaby.

Il n'exprimait aucune colère. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne me haïssait plus.

-Je l'ai ralenti, nous aurions dû être dans le camion si j'avais été plus rapide.

J'avais enfouie cette constatation au fond de moi mais elle était réelle et atroce. J'étais la seule responsable. Il fit un pas dans ma direction, posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me caler contre son cœur. Je fus saisie par ce geste et ce qu'il signifiait.

-Tu n'es pas coupable, tu ne dois pas penser comme ça.

Mon cœur eut des ratés. Sa voix, était étrangement similaire à la voix de Ian, quand il n'y avait pas de colère ou d'ironie. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais c'était douloureux aujourd'hui. Je ne répondis pas, malmenée par sa proximité qui me rappelait l'éloignement de celui que j'aimais. Il y eut un raclement de gorge. Je remarquai la présence de Soleil, cachée derrière un des battants du panneau qui nous servait de porte. Je me dégageai de Kyle avec regret (il m'apportait du réconfort), gênée, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison mais je savais aussi que je n'aurais pas apprécié de voir la situation inverse.

Kyle lui demanda d'entrer, elle avança timidement et lui prit la main, moins anxieuse. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à côtoyer les humains, à adopter certaines de leurs coutumes, certaines de leurs façons d'être. Elle arrivait à quitter Kyle quelques heures maintenant, elle avait dû s'y résoudre car il supportait mal l'enfermement qu'elle lui avait imposé. Et puis cela lui permettait de s'intégrer dans notre communauté en participant aux tâches, surtout en cuisine, elle faisait bien à manger.

-Soleil va venir avec nous, elle est d'accord pour nous aider, Gaby.

Je lui jetai un œil surpris. Elle me sourit avec tendresse, comme la plupart des gens quand il me voyait. J'étais telle une poupée, il était difficile de détester mon visage poupin. J'avais beau me coiffer différemment, rien n'y faisait.

-Vous voulez dire…

-Oui, on va aller le chercher ensemble, je ne le laisserai pas devenir comme eux.

Il ne nous incluait pas Soleil et moi. C'était comme ça dans son esprit maintenant, nous étions aussi humains que lui.

-Il…il est peut-être déjà…, balbutiai-je, au supplice.

C'était trop dur.

-Mort ? Termina Soleil.

Je détournai le regard.

-Ne trainons pas, intervint Kyle, pas la peine de s'angoisser trop vite, il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de prendre le poison.

-S'il n'a pas eu le temps, nous sommes tous condamnés.

C'était la voix de la raison, la voix de Jébédiah. Il resta debout à l'extérieur de mon antre, je dus me résoudre à le rejoindre et à affronter son regard si plein de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Il inclina la tête pour me détailler. J'aurais voulu être immense, tous les dominer pour me faire entendre. Mais c'était puéril et vain. Il avait raison : soit Ian mourrait soit nous mourrions tous, ou dans le meilleur des cas nous étions dans l'obligation de nous séparer et de nous exiler, ce qui revenait au même.

-Laisse-nous vérifier au moins Jeb, insista Kyle.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux, s'opposa Jared.

Il était revenu, campait au côté de Jeb un peu en retrait. Ses bras croisés exprimaient un refus. Et Jared était têtu.

-Mais comment savoir si nous devons partir ? Fit remarquer Soleil.

-Nous allons partir, dit Jeb.

-Mais… nous ne trouverons jamais un autre endroit comme celui-ci ! S'indigna Kyle.

Je pensais la même chose. Jeb soupira, cela lui coûtait. Tout ce temps investi, tout ce temps à créer ce lieu. Tout ce travail perdu à jamais si nous partions.

-Je sais.

-Alors laisse-nous une chance Jeb, supplia Kyle.

J'approuvai, les yeux rivés sur notre chef. Suppliante aussi. Pour une fois, je me servis de mon apparence pour l'amadouer. Il cilla, ébranlé.

-Ne te laisse pas amadouer, se récria Jared.

Je savais qu'il avait raison de nous réfréner mais cela ne changeait rien à ce besoin viscéral et violent de retrouver celui pour qui mon cœur battait. Je ne pouvais l'abandonner. Je connaissais sa détermination et sa force : s'il était pris vivant, il combattrait. Il résisterait comme Mél avait résisté. Je l'avais vu dans son regard ce jour où nous avions discuté, cachés dans un recoin d'une des nombreuses alcôves de la grotte, pour éviter que Kyle ne s'en prenne à moi. Il m'avait protégé envers et contre tous, et je devais me battre pour lui avec autant d'acharnement.

-Juste un essai, Jébédiah.

-C'est trop dangereux, s'entêta Jared.

-Je ne laisserai pas mon frère, s'exclama Kyle, colérique.

-Je vous empêcherai de partir.

-Essaie un peu.

Ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre, déjà dans l'affrontement.

-Du calme, intervint enfin Jeb.

Il arborait cette expression pensive qui lui était propre quand il réfléchissait.

-C'est quoi votre plan ?

-Et bien…commença Kyle, prit au dépourvu.

-Je vais me rendre à la Police, murmura Soleil, pour que je puisse dénoncer des humains en fuite. Ils me conduiront au centre d'interrogations, là où se trouve Ian.

-Se trouve peut-être Ian, rectifia Jared. Et il y a une faille dans votre plan.

-Lequel ? S'agaça Kyle.

-Que fera-t-elle une fois devant les Traqueurs ? Elle ne sait pas mentir.

-Lacey est d'accord pour nous aider, elle connait le fonctionnement des Traqueurs. Elle en a hébergé une assez longtemps dans son corps. Elle la fera passer pour une Traqueuse.

-Soleil est trop douce, ça ne marchera pas, déclara une voix derrière Jared avant qu'il ne le dise lui-même.

Rott s'avança vers moi, traversant la masse entre lui et moi. Il était immense devant moi, encore plus que Ian. Il prit ma main, la serra fort en signe de soutien. Il semblait comprendre mon désarroi face à ce déferlement d'émotions qui me faisait réagir contre toute logique, je le voyais. Il habitait le corps d'un homme qui avait eu une vie bien remplie, pleine de joie et de peine. Il vivait avec ses émotions, les avait apprivoisées, ou s'était habitué peut-être. Il se confiait peu, gardant pour lui certains aspects de son ancienne vie.

-Je vais le faire à sa place, avec l'aide de Lacey et Kyle. Soleil, tu restes avec Gaby.

Il se tourna vers Jared :

-Ne les laisse pas partir.

Je retirai ma main de la sienne, indignée, trahie.

-Je veux venir !

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu es trop précieuse pour notre cause.

-Comme toi !

-Ne discute pas !

Son argument ne tenait pas la route, pourquoi ce besoin de me garder éloigner de l'expédition ?

-Il a raison Gaby, approuva Jeb. Son plan peut marcher mais vous devez rester avec nous Toi et Soleil.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que Jeb se tourna vers Rott :

-Vous avez douze heures, passer ce délai, je considèrerai que vous avez échoué et que vous êtes à votre tour une menace. Nous partirons dans la foulée.

-Mèl, tu vas m'aider à préparer notre départ, il y a du boulot.

Je sursautai, je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle était là. Elle paraissait soulagée, mais de quoi ? Elle évita encore mon regard et partit à la suite de son oncle non sans un baiser à Jared.

-Veille bien sur elles !

Kyle fit face à Soleil et l'embrassa à son tour :

-Ecoute Jared, je reviens vite, promit-il.

Elle ravala sa peur, se montra courageuse devant la possibilité de le perdre. Elle avait bien changé. Il se tourna vers moi, me fixa de ce regard bleu turquoise très similaire à celui de Ian. Il m'offrit un peu de tendresse à travers cet échange.

-Je vais le ramener, décréta-t-il, confiant.

Rott, qui avait compris que je lui en voulais de m'écarter ainsi, partit sans un mot, Kyle sur ses pas. Je fis à peine un mouvement vers eux que Jared s'interposa. J'étais fâchée, déçue, frustrée, angoissée, bref, j'étais une vraie cocotte-minute. Jared me défia de tenter quelque chose. Je maudis ce corps fragile, j'étais incapable de faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de force.

Soleil s'interposa et me tira pour que je la suive.

-Allons diner.

-Je n'ai pas faim, marmonnai-je.

Mais elle continua de me tirer malgré mes réticences, Jared, derrière, nous suivait de près. Elle se pencha à peine vers moi pour me chuchoter ces quelques mots :

-Je sais comment on peut sortir, alors fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<strong>


	3. L'expédition

Relecture par **Brynamon**.

Merci à ma **VIP **pour son soutien inestimable.

En réponse à ta review **sm33** : T'en mieux si c'est toujours prenant, j'essaie de faire un peu de suspens malgré tout même si je ne privilégie pas du tout l'action dans cette fic. Tu auras ta réponse pour Ian.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : L'expédition.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

**Le même jour**

Je ne répondis pas à ce que m'avait annoncé Soleil. Derrière nous, Jared nous suivait de près mais malgré tout elle avait parlé si doucement qu'il ne pouvait avoir entendu, du moins je l'espérais. Elle continuait d'un pas décidé, je reconnaissais le chemin qui menait vers les cuisines. Il n'y avait personne, tout le monde avait déjà diné.

-Assied-toi, me proposa-t-elle. Je vais aller nous chercher un plat.

Je la regardai faire, perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle nous faire sortir d'ici ? Jared suivit le mouvement. Il devait avoir faim. Ils s'assirent chacun à coté de moi. Elle posa devant moi un plat de pommes de terre agrémentées d'un peu de viande en sauce. Du bœuf. Ian aimait le bœuf. Mon cœur se serra. Je me forçai néanmoins à prendre ma fourchette et à avaler une bouchée après l'autre. C'était froid mais tant pis. Je devais prendre des forces au cas où Soleil aurait réellement la possibilité de me faire sortir. Je lui jetais de temps à autre un œil, elle restait fixée sur son plat, concentrée. A quoi pensait-elle ? J'étais en pleine réflexion sur notre façon de procéder quand Jared m'interrompit :

-Je suis désolé Gaby.

Jared qui s'excusait. Et bien, où allions-nous ? J'étais encline au sarcasme ce qui ne m'était pas si coutumier. Je préférai garder le silence, je ne voulais pas le blesser, cela se voyait qu'il souffrait de cette situation. Et le départ de Kyle n'était pas sans l'inquiéter.

-Ne sois pas inquiète Soleil, Kyle reviendra.

-Tu penses qu'il reviendra sans Ian, c'est ça, dis-je d'une voix monocorde.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Son visage fermé exprimait le contraire.

-Ce que je sais c'est que Ian m'a demandé de veiller sur toi si jamais il lui arrivait malheur.

Je fronçai les sourcils, circonspecte. Ian demandant de l'aide à Jared ?

-Ne sois pas si surprise, pour toi il était prêt à tout.

Il avait englouti son repas, bu un verre d'eau il alla se poster à l'entrée, accolé au mur, les mains dans son dos. Une posture qu'il avait quand il était inquiet. Mon estomac se noua, je laissai tomber ma fourchette et me contentai de boire à la place.

-Nous allons prétendre que nous sommes fatiguées et aller nous coucher tôt, me murmura Soleil.

-Jared nous suivra de près, il nous veillera cette nuit.

-Je m'occupe de Jared, décréta-t-elle.

Nous avions chuchoté. Je me tournai doucement vers Jared, anxieuse qu'il ait pu nous entendre mais il était perdu dans ses pensées, il était sûrement auprès de ceux qui étaient partis en expédition de sauvetage. Il aurait été le mieux pour cette expédition mais il refusait de prendre des risques qu'il jugeait inutiles. Il devait vraiment penser que c'était une cause perdue et que cela ne méritait pas que l'on envoie d'autres personnes vers une mort certaine. Mais si cela avait été Mel ? S'il y avait eu la moindre chance de la récupérer avant l'insertion ?

Soleil se leva, je me levai à mon tour, tendue. Comme prévu, il nous emboita le pas jusqu'à la chambre de Soleil dans laquelle j'avais décidé de rester. Nous avions croisé Jamie qui aidait à préparer l'éventuel départ. Jared le renvoya à ses occupations. Et c'était mieux ainsi. J'étais trop mal pour supporter la peine ou la culpabilité des autres même de mon Jamie.

Allongée aux cotés de Soleil, dos à Jared, je l'entendis quitter la pièce. Nous restâmes allongées longuement, je crus même qu'elle s'était assoupie mais elle se leva doucement pour aller fouiller dans les affaires de Kyle : un grand fourbi entassé dans un coin. Elle en sortit une arme ! Je me redressai en position assise, l'attrapai au bras (horrifiée) alors qu'elle repassait à côté de moi, et secouai la tête dans un refus silencieux. Elle s'accroupit, me sourit pour me rassurer et ôta ma main de son bras avec douceur. Puis elle commença à me secouer en vociférant qu'elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Surprise, je me laissai faire puis tentai de la repousser au moment où Jared entra. Il se mit entre nous, voulant d'instinct me protéger. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle éleva l'arme et le frappa d'un coup sec sur la tempe. Il s'effondra sur moi, sous mes yeux exorbités. Il pesait lourd, mais Soleil parvint à le déplacer un peu pour que je puisse m'extirper de la prison formée par son corps et le laissa retomber comme un sac de patates. Elle croisa mon regard, elle était pâle mais affichait une froideur que je n'avais jamais vue en elle. Les émotions humaines étaient complexes et effrayantes parfois. Elle rangea l'arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon derrière son dos, comme le faisait souvent Kyle.

-Tu…

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Personne ne se mettra entre Kyle et moi.

Je savais désormais à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer. En plus de ce corps, Rayon-De-Soleil l'aimait réellement.

-Mais l'arme tu dois…

-Nous en aurons besoin !

-Tu ne sais même pas tirer !

-Kyle m'a appris.

Effarée, je la regardai mettre un manteau et m'en tendre un (un peu grand). Elle récupéra sur la table un ensemble d'habits pliés d'un gris anthracite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La tenue de Traqueuse que Lacey avait en arrivant. Elle l'avait conservée, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et quand on a décidé de notre plan, elle nous l'a donnée pour nous aider dans notre mission.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie avec ?

Ils en auraient besoin.

-A la base c'était moi qui devais porter ce costume. Elle n'est plus comme nous, elle n'en avait pas l'utilité et Rott ne peut pas le mettre étant donné son gabarit.

Sur ces mots bien sensés, elle partit à grandes enjambées. J'hésitai qu'une seconde, juste le temps de regarder une dernière fois Jared au sol.

-Ne sois pas fâché à ton réveil, le suppliai-je.

Je le recouvris de la couverture prise sur le matelas de Soleil avant de partir en courant presque derrière elle. Elle avançait silencieusement. Elle me tirait quand il le fallait pour nous cacher des allers et venus des autres. Je reconnaissais quasiment chaque voix. Certains parlaient de Ian ou de l'expédition ou des deux. Chacun était anxieux, ne voulait pas partir. Je les comprenais. Je devais empêcher cela, je devais récupérer mon compagnon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je repoussais l'idée de ma probable naïveté.

Je serrai la main de Soleil dans un besoin de contact pour me redonner du courage. La nausée se faufilait, augmentée par l'air rance environnant. A chaque danger éloigné, elle reprit sa route. Je reconnaissais le chemin qui menait vers la réserve (mon ancienne prison). Des souvenirs lointains et qui n'avaient plus de sens refirent surface. Après plusieurs mètres, elle s'arrêta devant un pan de mur, mon cœur eut un sursaut. Je connaissais ce pan de mur : Jeb me l'avait déjà montré. C'était une mini-sortie. A l'époque, avec le corps de Mélanie, je ne pouvais pas passer par ce petit interstice. Sauf qu'elle s'était émoussée et légèrement agrandie et qu'avec notre petit gabarit…

Mon cœur battit si vite que mes jambes flageolèrent. Soleil me donna la tenue de traqueuse et son manteau et s'aplatit au sol pour se glisser doucement dans la fente. Elle était un peu plus grande et un peu plus en chair que moi malgré tout, après de longues minutes, elle parvint à ses fins. Je lui fis glisser les habits enveloppés dans un sac plastique et son manteau qu'elle attrapa en tendant le bras. J'ôtai aussi mon manteau et le lui tendis, ensuite je m'aplatis à mon tour. Le contact du sol rugueux était déplaisant mais familier. Je mis moins de temps que Soleil, mais chaque contact avec la roche dure m'égratignait et cela me parut être des heures. Une fois à l'air libre, je me redressai avec difficulté, tellement j'étais tétanisée par la peur. Je frissonnai sous l'air ambiant bien frais. Elle me tendit le manteau, je m'enveloppai dedans et nous prîmes la poudre d'escampettes. Nous devions rejoindre l'abri des camions au plus vite.

Après une montée, une descente et une autre montée, nous débouchâmes sur la cachette. Effectivement il restait un camion à nous, plus celui de Nate. Les clefs étaient toujours sur le contact, au cas où il faudrait partir dans l'urgence. Je voulus prendre le volant mais Soleil me prit de court.

-Tu ne peux pas conduire, tu trembles comme une feuille, Vagabonde.

J'examinai mes mains, elle avait raison, j'étais une boule de nerfs. Mais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à prendre le dessus ? Je fis le tour, et attachai ma ceinture.

-Tu sais où nous devons nous rendre ?

-Je le sais Vagabonde.

Elle démarra et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Nous fonçâmes dans la nuit, fébriles à l'idée de retrouver ceux que nous aimions, inquiètes qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Je fixai l'horizon sans le voir, accablée d'avoir laissé Jared inanimé, d'avoir trahi la confiance de mes amis. Mais ce besoin de secourir Ian était au-delà de tout contrôle, et atténuait cette culpabilité. Secouée par la route inégale, j'ouvris un peu la fenêtre pour m'éclaircir les idées.

-Il ne fait pas chaud, se plaignit Soleil.

Je refermai aussi sec. La nuit allait être longue.

-Dors un peu.

Je lui fis confiance et pris une position relativement confortable pour essayer de me détendre. Je laissais courir mes souvenirs d'un bonheur douloureux. Un bonheur déjà si éphémère par notre courte durée de vie. Je somnolais un peu, naviguant entre rêves et cauchemars quand elle me secoua. Je fis un bond et reculai, surprise de la trouver déjà en tenue de Traqueuse, réveillant en moi un instinct de préservation. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval impeccable, ce qui durcissait ses traits.

-Comment me trouves-tu ?

A mon expression, elle comprit que c'était réussi. Un peu trop à mon goût. La nuit était éclairée par une lune pleine, nous étions en stationnement le long d'une rue que je ne reconnus pas.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-A Tucson comme prévu, devant le nouveau siège des Traqueurs de cet état.

Un frisson me fit resserrer les pans du manteau autour de moi, consciente de ma chance de l'avoir à mes côtés.

-Ne tardons pas, Jébédiah nous a laissés que peu de temps pour ramener Ian. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher Kyle d'aller chercher son frère, mais je ne supporte pas de le savoir en danger.

Je comprenais largement. Je fis un tour d'horizon mais pas d'autre camion en vue.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà là ? Nous n'avons pas pu les devancer.

-Ils sont peut-être garés plus loin.

-Que faisons-nous ? La questionnai-je, désireuse de me rendre utile.

-J'entre par l'accès de service, Lacey nous a un peu expliqué le fonctionnement de leur système de sécurité.

-Il a peut-être changé entre deux ?

-Je ne pense pas mais si c'est le cas, j'aviserais à ce moment-là. Tu viens avec moi, tu seras une de mes indics. Nous nous rendrons en premier dans les salles d'interrogatoire, ensuite dans celles de garde-à-vue et en dernier recours dans la salle de repos des Traqueurs afin d'obtenir des informations.

Elle semblait bien plongée dans le rôle contrairement à ce qu'en pensait Jared. Je suivis à la lettre ses instructions, marchant à ses côtés, zieutant avec appréhension la rue éclairée, et l'immense bâtisse en baie vitrée. Nos pas foulèrent le macadam en silence, un silence assourdissant. Puis je me stoppai net, affolée :

-Et si je croise l'un de ceux qui ont arrêté Ian ? Ils risquent de me reconnaitre.

-Sûrement mais c'est un risque à courir et s'il le faut…

Elle tapota quelque chose dans son dos. L'arme forcément. Je hochai la tête, en parfait accord avec elle. Pas question de trahir notre famille mieux valait abréger notre existence. Elle me fit signe d'avancer, nous passâmes une première porte coulissante puis une deuxième gardée par un homme d'un certain âge. Il venait à notre rencontre quand une alarme retentit à ce moment là, nous figeant de stupeur et de crainte. Il bifurqua pour courir vers l'allée centrale. Il y eut des coups de feu qui nous firent tous sursauter. Kyle déboulait déjà hors d'un couloir ou d'une pièce avec Rott et Lacey derrière lui. Il plaqua l'Âme au sol, pointa son arme sur sa tempe.

-_Non !_ Cria Soleil à l'unisson avec moi.

Il suspendit son geste, regardant partout jusqu'à ce qu'il nous vît. Il y eut toutes sortes d'expressions sur son visage dont la résignation et la colère. Les deux se battaient en duel, surnageant au-dessus des autres. Lacey attrapa l'arme et frappa l'homme dont le corps en mouvement retomba, inanimé. Elle rangea ensuite l'arme derrière son dos.

Soleil courait déjà vers Kyle.

-Que faites-vous là ! S'énerva Rott.

-Où est Ian !

-Pas ici !

La sirène continuait de retentir. Il y avait des bruits de pas.

-Ne restons pas ici, nous rappela à l'ordre Lacey.

Elle courut vers un pan de mur où brillait des données colorées sur un écran. Elle tapota je ne sais quoi puis nous ordonna de la suivre.

-Je suis déjà venue ici, dit-elle. « Elle » a travaillé ici quelques temps. « Elle » connait quelques failles dans le système que j'ai toujours en mémoire. J'ai verrouillé les ascenseurs et bloqué les portes. Il est tard, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici, heureusement pour nous.

Elle passa le tourniquet et se tourna vers moi, qui peinait à suivre. Rott revint vers moi et me souleva brusquement. Je réprimai un hoquet et acceptai ce contact qui ne m'était pas familier malgré nos liens d'amitié. Soleil laissa le volant à Kyle, j'étais déjà sur le siège arrière au côté de Lacey. Le camion fit un bond pour foncer dans la nuit.

-Où est Ian ? Répétai-je en me dégageant des bras de Rott pour m'asseoir correctement.

-Au centre de soin, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il y est, m'éclaira Kyle d'une voix blanche.

Je savais de quoi il avait peur mais moi j'étais soulagée, il était encore en vie !

-Il semble qu'il ait attenté à ses jours, continua-t-il.

Soleil apposa sa main sur la sienne. Un réconfort que j'aurais aimé avoir.

« Oh Ian. »

Une main glissa sur la mienne, et ce n'était pas celle de Lacey.

-Nous savons tous les deux qu'ils n'ont pas pu encore pratiquer l'insertion, dit Rott, il faut des jours de préparation avant.

Il essayait de me remonter le moral.

-Je le sais Rott.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Kyle.

-Oui, il a raison.

Je dégageai doucement ma main, pour ne pas le froisser.

-C'est encore loin ? Les Traqueurs risquent de donner l'alerte.

-Je sais ! Grommela Kyle. Non, nous ne sommes plus très loin d'après ce GPS.

Il avait, en effet, l'un de ces appareils entre les doigts, où diable l'avait-il eu ? Alors que nous nous garions un peu en amont, je me préparai mentalement à revoir Ian. Rott proposa d'aller en repérage. Lacey, lasse d'attendre dans cet espace confiné, sortit à son tour pour prendre l'air. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, je finis par la rejoindre derrière le camion. Elle était assise, fixant le néant.

-Lacey, ça va ?

Elle me détailla avec intensité en frissonnant puis se détendit et esquissa un léger sourire. Elle caressa mon épaule avec tendresse. J'étais habituée à cet effet que j'avais sur les gens.

-Tu es si douce Gaby. Et si généreuse, encore plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi. Ian n'arrête pas de s'en agacer mais c'est ce qu'il aime chez toi.

Parler de Ian était pénible, le sachant si près et si loin en même temps.

-Alors pour une fois, nous allons penser à toi, continua-t-elle.

Elle se leva et m'indiqua un chemin pour contourner le bâtiment.

-J'en viens, c'est sécurisé.

-Tu… tu as déjà été en repérage ?

-Et oui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, après toutes ces années à être « Elle », je suis un peu conditionnée, rit-elle d'un air las.

Rott revenait, je reconnaissais ses pas lourds. Il monta dans le camion puis ne nous voyant pas il courut à l'arrière. Il fut soulagé de nous y trouver.

-Venez, j'ai à vous parler.

Dans le camion, il se montra pessimiste :

-Il va falloir attendre un peu. Ils sont une vingtaine à faire la sentinelle dehors.

-Nous n'avons pas tout ce temps ! Se récria Kyle.

-Nous avons besoin de renfort.

-Il faut agir maintenant !

-C'est du suicide ! Et puis ils ne feront l'insertion que demain midi, je les ai entendus en parler. Ça nous laisse le temps de retourner prévenir les autres et revenir à plusieurs.

Mon Ian était toujours lui, pas si loin. Et moi j'étais là à les écouter tergiverser. J'ouvris la portière sous leurs cris. Je courais déjà en direction du chemin indiqué par Lacey, Rott sur mes pas.

-Tu la laisses partir ! S'écria Lacey.

Il n'y eut plus de pas derrière moi. Je jetai un œil en arrière : elle le menaçait de son arme ! Tout le monde se montrait agressif aujourd'hui !

-Tu n'oseras pas, dit-il.

-Tente ta chance.

Sa voix ne laissant place à aucune hésitation. Elle me rappelait la Traqueuse. Je n'entendis pas la suite, j'avais déjà tourné à l'angle de la rue. Je ne connaissais pas les réelles motivations de Lacey mais je lui en fus reconnaissante. Alors que mon cœur battait frénétiquement, je continuai ma course, il y avait une entrée de service ici aussi. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul garde à la porte de celle-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de MARCHE-SUR-LES-EAUX<strong>

Centre de soin de Tucson.

Un peu plus tôt.

Je fus appelé par l'un des Traqueurs du Quartier Général. J'étais en pleine examen d'un patient, quand je reçus la visite d'un des internes qui me tendait son portable. Je dus me résoudre à prendre cet appel. J'étais anxieux comme à chaque fois. Cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. J'écoutai attentivement les paroles vives de Soulève-La-Brume puis retournai vers mon patient, un homme de quarante ans qui s'était blessé à la main en taillant ses haies. Je continuai de le soigner en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes. Il me remercia et quitta la salle d'un pas plus alerte. Il avait recouvré des couleurs : la vue du sang était difficilement supportable pour nous mais je m'y étais habitué. Sinon je n'aurais pas exercé ce métier.

Je me hâtai de rejoindre la salle spécifique aux urgences. La porte coulissa et je fus saisi par l'odeur du sang, il y en avait beaucoup. Le traqueur Soulève-La-Brume que l'on appelait généralement « Soul » vint à ma rencontre. Il était fébrile même s'il tentait de le cacher. Derrière lui, allongé sur la table d'examen, se trouvait un jeune homme bien amoché.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me précipitai vers la victime, en alerte, examinant les plaies sur son visage, gonflé et bleui. Une profonde entaille l'avait presque scalpé : c'était moche.

-Il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours.

Je me figeai.

-C'est un rebelle !

Pas de réponse, ce qui confirmait ce que je pensais. Il ne s'était pas raté, son œil gauche était touché, rempli d'éclats de verre. Je me demandai comment il pouvait être encore vivant. Un de mes assistants commença à me préparer le matériel nécessaire : du Stop Douleur, du Tout Propre Intérieur et Extérieur, du Réparateur Universel, du Scellement et du Tout Lisse. Je passai des compresses tièdes pour enlever cette masse de sang coagulée.

Je me mis ensuite au travail : je lui posai une pastille de Stop Douleur sur la langue avec l'aide de mon assistant qui avait réussi à entrouvrir sa bouche. Je patientai quelques secondes puis entrepris de soulever sa paupière sectionnée pour ôter les éclats un à un. Je nettoyai ensuite les plaies à l'extérieur puis à l'intérieur pour ensuite les sceller et les lisser. Pour son œil, je dus asperger le globe par à-coup de Réparateur. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, les dommages étaient importants. Tout doucement son visage retrouva un aspect humain, se dégonfla, prit des couleurs. Mon assistant lui passa de nouveau des compresses tièdes sur le visage marqué de fines cicatrices rosâtres.

-Il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre, prévins-je Soul.

-Ça ne va pas être possible.

Je me tournai vers lui qui avait assisté à toute l'opération.

-Il n'est pas en état de subir une insertion. Il a besoin de plusieurs jours de repos.

-J'ai besoin de certaines informations cruciale.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger simplement ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait et voyez où cela m'a mené !

-C'est un rebelle ! Insistai-je, il ne faut pas obliger une Âme à subir la violence de son existence juste pour quelques informations.

Il manqua de s'étouffer.

-_Juste quelques… ! Mais je vous parle de démanteler un réseau de Résistants ! Ils sont nombreux et ils sont dangereux !_

Je tressaillis. Ils étaient si nombreux que ça ou disait-il cela pour me faire peur ?

-Ils rallient nos congénères à leur cause, siffla-t-il. C'est intolérable !

-Pardon ?

Je crus avoir mal entendu.

-Vous avez bien compris, des Âmes se joignent à eux pour nous déloger de ce monde.

-Mais enfin pourquoi !

-Qu'en sais-je ! Les humains sont retors et sanguinaires. Ils ont besoin de nous pour se pacifier. Nous devons cesser ce processus de rébellion.

Je me tournai machinalement vers le jeune homme. Il avait un visage si doux, si peu en corrélation avec ce que disait Soul. Pourtant… je me rappelai de Vagabonde, de son escapade, de sa disparition. Selon les éléments apportés à mes oreilles, tout semblait croire qu'elle avait rejoint un groupe de Résistants.

Je soupirai, tiraillé. Je sentais les yeux des Âmes présentes sur moi.

-Il faut lui laisser une journée au moins.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il. Je vais attendre ici, et vous procéderez demain midi à l'insertion.

-Vous avez déjà déterminé qui sera inséré ?

-Oui. Moi.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<strong>


	4. L'insertion

Ma sœur a du mal avec les références qu'elle ne comprend pas toujours. Du coup je l'ai dispensée de relecture pour le moment. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, faites-le-moi savoir : ce n'est pas pour les fautes mais surtout pour une bonne compréhension et cohérence dans ce que j'écris.

En réponse à ta review **sm33** : Oui il y a de l'action au final lol. J'aime les Âmes aussi, Soleil se devait de réagir pour Kyle. Je vais faire un tour d'horizon de temps à autre en incluant de nouveaux PDV. Merci de ton soutien, c'est motivant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : L'insertion.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

J'hésitais sur la démarche à suivre face à ce garde inconnu, il ne m'avait pas encore vue. Je décidai de jouer sur l'instinct. Je courus, trébuchai sciemment et m'affalai sur le bitume qui me brûla les deux avant-bras. L'agent de sécurité (sur ses gardes) approcha lentement alors que je me relevais avec peine. Après m'avoir détaillée une demie seconde, il courut vers moi dans un élan qui me fit chaud au cœur tant il paraissait inquiet. J'étais si frêle et ce sang n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Pourquoi couriez-vous ? Vous auriez pu vous faire très mal !

-J'ai cru voir un humain, balbutiai-je.

Il se raidit scrutant l'horizon noire, aux aguets. Je geignis pour attirer son attention.

-Je vais vous conduire à l'accueil, venez.

Il retourna vers la porte de service qu'il déverrouilla d'un code puis entra et tint la porte pour que je rentre à mon tour. Nous longeâmes quelques couloirs, et montâmes d'un étage pour nous retrouver face à une jeune fille qui m'accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle remarqua mes bras ensanglantés, l'agent de sécurité lui relata ce qu'il avait vu puis nous demanda de l'excuser, il voulait aller vérifier les alentours. Je me crispai, consciente de l'avoir peut-être mis sur la piste de mes amis. J'espérais que Lacey les ait convaincus d'aller chercher du renfort car nous en aurions besoin. Elle était tenace et têtue, elle pouvait réussir.

La jeune fille me conduisit dans une salle d'examen d'un blanc éclatant.

-Asseyez-vous ici une minute, je reviens immédiatement avec l'un de nos soigneurs.

Je pris place sur le bord de la table, anxieuse. J'étais seule, j'avais agi contre tout sens logique. J'avais mis mes amis en danger. Je n'avais aucun plan. Je voulais me morigéner mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Ian.

En effet, la minute suivante, un soigneur entra. Il me mit à l'aise avec son allure débonnaire et examina mes plaies. J'en avais presque oublié la douleur tellement j'étais angoissée.

-Alors on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Je venais rendre visite à un ami et j'ai cru voir un humain à proximité, j'ai eu peur et…

Cesser de mentir, voilà ce qui était le mieux car je sentais que mon histoire était bancale. Il fronça les sourcils

-Vous avez raison d'avoir peur, les rebelles humains existent bel et bien.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et se concentra sur mes plaies. Après quelques minutes de soins, il se redressa, satisfait.

-Il n'y aura aucune cicatrice, Mademoiselle.

-Merci.

-D'où venez-vous ? Vous me semblez familière.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Je viens de la planète des Fleurs, je m'appelle Pétales-Ouverts-Sous-La-Lune, mais tout le monde m'appelle Petty.

-Enchanté Petty. Mais je parlais de votre provenance dans ce monde. Où habitez-vous ?

Je me figeai, la bouche soudainement sèche.

-Je ne voulais pas vous paraitre indiscret, s'excusa le Soigneur. N'y voyez rien de curieux. Rien ne vous oblige à répondre.

Ne pas répondre pouvait être impoli car il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucunes mauvaises intentions dans ses questions.

-Je viens de Tucson, c'est possible que nous nous soyons déjà croisés peut-être, inventai-je.

Il me sourit, satisfait et m'aida à me lever.

-Vous êtes venue en voiture ?

-Non, je suis à pied.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne devrais pas vous laisser repartir en pleine nuit. Personne ne peut venir vous chercher ?

- Non.

Le pli au milieu de son front s'accentua.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être devriez-vous rester ici le temps que le jour se lève. Je termine ma garde à huit heures, je pourrais vous déposer par la suite.

Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention encore une fois, c'était aussi ça la beauté des Âmes. Il pensait seulement à ma sécurité, je pouvais avoir un autre accident ou tomber sur un « rebelle ».

-J'accepte volontiers, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Et c'était vrai et de plus, où pouvais-je aller ? Il était hors de question que je reparte sans Ian.

-Il est tard c'est vrai, continuai-je.

Il aurait voulu m'interroger sur autre chose c'était visible sur son visage mais il se retint de toute question sur ma vie privée.

-Venez avec moi.

Il me conduisit vers une autre pièce. Nous passâmes devant un endroit gardé par plusieurs traqueurs en tenu. Je sus qu'il était là. Ian. Juste là à portée de main. J'eus un moment d'arrêt que le soigneur remarqua.

-Il y a un rebelle justement qui a été appréhendé hier matin.

Cela me paraissait si loin pourtant moins d'une vingtaine d'heure seulement étaient passées.

-Au fait qui veniez-vous voir ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez dit que vous rendiez visite à quelqu'un.

Ah oui…

Me voilà coincée. Devais-je encore mentir ?

-C'est lui que je venais voir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, s'étonna le soigneur.

A ce moment là arriva l'une des seules personnes que je ne voulais pas rencontrer : un des Traqueurs qui avaient arrêté Ian. Il se figea alors que je reculai et me cognai contre le soigneur. Ses yeux bruns argentés se verrouillèrent aux miens et il fit signe à l'un des ses collègues posté devant la porte qui me séparait de Ian.

Je me retournai pour partir mais le soigneur était encore sur ma route, perplexe quant à ma réaction affolée. Il prit doucement mes épaules et se pencha vers moi :

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Il y a qu'elle est arrêtée pour complicité d'enlèvements, décréta une voix des plus inamicales.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME<strong>

Quelques heures avant

Je venais de décider à l'instant que je serai celui qui intégrerait le corps de cet humain rebelle et j'en fis part à March'. Il écarquilla grand les yeux mais je ne le regardais plus, attiré par le mouvement de l'homme sur cette table d'examen. Il reprenait conscience et commença à s'agiter.

-Vite de l'Immobilisant ! Ordonna March'.

L'homme fut instantanément paralysé. Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, il nous regardait tour à tour, ses yeux effectuant des rotations à une vitesse ahurissante. Je savais à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait échoué à se tuer et craignait une insertion.

-Calmez-vous, tenta vainement de le rassurer March'.

Je me fis proche et me penchai vers le rebelle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi avec une haine palpable. S'il avait pu me tuer en cet instant, j'aurais été réduit en cendre. J'esquissai un sourire satisfait, j'étais ravi de l'avoir à ma merci, tous ces rebelles nous causaient tant de mal et tant de tracas. Bientôt je saurais où sont les autres membres de son clan.

-Nous serons bientôt réunis, dis-je simplement.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent à l'énoncé de ces mots. Et malgré l'Immobilisant son corps se souleva, s'arc-boutant avec violence.

-Il convulse ! Me signala March'. Laissez-nous.

Je fus relégué en arrière-plan, soucieux que cet humain puisse en réchapper en rejoignant la mort.

-Faites ce qu'il faut, j'ai besoin de lui ! Grognai-je.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de commode je le savais. Sur la planète des Brumes, j'étais beaucoup craint car j'étais un Ours inflexible, intraitable. Mais j'étais aussi respecté car je faisais toujours ce qu'il fallait pour protéger les miens, mon espèce quitte à me mettre en danger. En arrivant dans ce monde hostile malgré une invasion bien installée, j'avais continué dans la voie que j'avais toujours prise en mettant à contribution mon savoir et mon intégrité et aussi ma volonté. L'humain qui me servait d'hôte était policier, il s'appelait John, était un homme droit et valeureux. Il avait résisté comme l'avait deviné à juste titre ce rebelle, et rien que pour cela il méritait mon respect. Mais les années avaient eu raison de lui, j'avais été plus fort que lui. J'avais vite grimpé les échelons et j'étais devenu le chef des Traqueurs de Tucson. J'avais à mon actif beaucoup d'arrestations. C'était ce qui me motivait à me lever chaque matin. J'étais seul, je n'avais pas de famille car John était célibataire et fils unique et que ses parents étaient morts plutôt que de se livrer à nous.

Cette solitude n'avait jamais été un problème pour moi dans mes deux autres vies mais ici, sur Terre, cette notion était présente chez John et chez les Âmes qui habitaient les humains. L'amour était un besoin intrinsèque et en être privé suscitait douleur et amertume.

Le rebelle s'était immobilisé.

-Tout va bien, dit March', visiblement soulagé. Laissons-le se reposer, il va dormir plusieurs heures avec cette pastille d'Apaisement.

Bien, je quittai la salle non sans l'avoir prévenu que je reviendrai dans quelques heures. Il ne s'y opposa pas. Je fis en sorte de poster quelques un de mes gars devant (avec un système de roulement) et regagnai ma voiture à grands pas. Je fis la route jusqu'au bureau sans vraiment la voir. J'étais si impatient d'obtenir les informations nécessaires pour coincer d'autres rebelles.

Avant d'atteindre mon bureau, je fis une halte devant la salle d'interrogatoires. Il n'y avait plus trace de ce qui s'était passé. Une nouvelle table était là ainsi qu'une nouvelle chaise et le sol était immaculé. Je me rappelai de la violence du choc à l'impact du crane de ce rebelle contre la table en verre épais qui s'était malgré tout brisée. J'avais été estomaqué par cet acte d'ultime rébellion. Cet homme m'intriguait d'une part parce qu'il avait exprimé de l'affection pour l'une d'entre nous et qu'il ne nous redoutait pas comme les autres humains le faisaient généralement. D'autre part parce qu'il avait réussi à se faire aimer par elle et à la retourner contre nous. Je voulais savoir comment.

Dans mon bureau, je faisais la paperasserie nécessaire à mon insertion dans ce nouveau corps. Je voulais que le corps de John reste au frais pour moi, le temps de mon enquête. J'y étais attaché.

Ensuite je pris le chemin de la salle de repos. J'aurais pu rentrer chez moi mais en ce moment le vide de cette maison me pesait. J'avais pensé à prendre un chien mais j'étais trop sur les routes et je ne voulais pas prendre un engagement que je ne pouvais pas tenir. Je m'allongeai sur un des lits disponibles et m'endormis comme une masse. Les souvenirs de John m'étais acquis et revenaient souvent dans mes rêves.

J'eus du mal à émerger malgré cette sonnerie stridente qui me perçait les tympans. Je me retrouvai sur mes jambes brusquement en comprenant que c'était notre alarme. Mais j'étais si peu habitué à l'entendre que j'avais mis du temps à comprendre. Le temps de prendre mon arme et mon taser, j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée trop tard, des Âmes avaient été assommées et notre système de blocage des portes piraté. En me précipitant dehors, je ne vis rien. Qui ? Qui était venu et pourquoi ? Je repensai au rebelle et cela fit tilt. Je contactai Gary (il avait gardé son nom humain) mon adjoint qui devait relayer ma supervision au centre de soin. Il décrocha rapidement et lui demandai de renforcer la surveillance.

-J'arrive une fois que j'ai remis en place notre système central.

Nous étions peu nombreux ce soir dans les locaux. Quand Vol-A-Travers-La-Nuit, notre agent d'accueil, reprit connaissance, je l'interrogeai.

Il ne me fallut que vingt minute pour rejoindre le centre de soin. Ce fut à ce moment là que je la vis. L'Âme de compagnie de ce rebelle. Je fus encore saisi par sa frêle silhouette et son visage poupin. Je me repris, que faisait-elle ici, seule ? A moins que les autres attendent son feu vert pour débarquer et générer un bain de sang ? Je la vis se décomposer et faire demi-tour avant de se heurter au soigneur présent à ses côtés.

-Petty, vous allez bien ? L'entendis-je lui demander.

Affublé de mon adjoint, je la menottai sous les yeux effarés du soigneur et des peu de personnes présentes à une heure si tardive de la nuit. Elle gardait la tête baissée, je ne voyais que son dos. Je la saisis au bras pour la retourner brusquement vers moi. Elle était si petite, pourtant de la force émanait d'elle, une volonté bien réelle.

-Regardez-moi !

Elle sursauta, j'entendis des récriminations de part et d'autre. Elle si minuscule face à moi, je voyais bien l'image que je renvoyais mais peu importait, je savais qu'elle était dangereuse. Je vis de la peur en elle au moment où elle parvint à croiser mon regard. Ses yeux gris pâle argentés étaient remplis de toutes sortes d'émotions. Elle était seule visiblement, elle ne cherchait pas à dévier du regard pour chercher de l'aide. Je plissai les yeux en réalisant qu'elle était venue chercher cet humain toute seule. Mais pourquoi donc risquer ainsi sa vie ?

-Fouille-la, Gary !

Il hésita puis obtempéra sous mon œil noir. J'entendis d'autres récriminations qui me crispèrent.

-Retourner travailler Soigneur, décrétai-je à l'Âme vêtue de blanc.

-RAS Soul, dit Gary en se redressant, un peu rouge.

-Bien, tu l'emmènes au QG pour l'interroger.

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-Non, je dois procéder à l'insertion.

-Nous avons le temps, ce n'est que dans huit heures.

-Je vais avancer l'heure de l'intervention.

Petty perdit toutes couleurs.

-Je vous en supplie, non, laissez-le, il n'est pas un danger pour vous, il ne nous fera pas de mal, à aucun d'entre nous.

-Comment osez-vous ! Vous qui nous livrez en pâtures à ces êtres dénués d'âmes ! Vous êtes immonde !

J'étais écœuré, sa vision me révulsait. Je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle d'examen. Je trouvais un autre que March' au chevet de ce rebelle.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Soigneur Flamme-Qui-Dévore-Tout-Sur-Son-Passage.

Un nom qui en disait long. Il me plut immédiatement. Il était plutôt grand et roux.

-Je souhaiterais avancer l'heure de l'intervention.

OoooO

Je n'avais aucune appréhension, couché sur cette table d'opération. Je connaissais le protocole et le processus lors du réveil. Il ne s'était passé qu'une heure depuis ma requête.

-Prenez soin de mon corps.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes prêt ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Le soigneur, assisté d'une seule autre Âme me donna un anesthésiant et je plongeai dans le néant.

OoooO

Dès que je repris conscience, je perçus la différence. J'étais préparé à ce qui allait suivre et pourtant la vision de sa tentative de suicide me coupa le souffle, j'ouvris les yeux en grand, clignant des paupières avec frénésie. Le soigneur au-dessus de moi m'exhorta au calme mais le flot de souvenirs était empli d'angoisse, de terreur. Je revivais son angoisse de s'être réveillé en réalisant qu'il avait échoué. Puis sa paralysie. J'entendis confusément le soigneur parler à son assistant et puis doucement mon cœur se calma en inhalant je ne sais quoi qu'il avait aspergé près de mon nez.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Mal.

-Très bien, soufflai-je éprouvé.

Je voulus me lever, il m'en empêcha.

-Vous devez dormir un peu, je vais en profiter pour vous examiner. Ensuite vous pourrez retourner à votre travail.

Un peu de sommeil ne serait pas du luxe. Je consentis à fermer les yeux pour ne plus penser à ce corps endolori et à cet hôte meurtri. Le sommeil me porta dans le néant, il était chimique et ce fut salvateur. A mon deuxième réveil, cela fut plus gérable. Des images flottaient devant mes yeux, des gens, des tas de gens mais une en particulier revenait sans cesse. Une émotion inconnue me submergea, créant un raz-de-marée sur son passage à la vision de ce visage. Un visage que je connaissais, que je détestais. Petty ! Cette traitresse était la cause de mon émoi dévastateur.

_Elle s'appelle Vagabonde ! _

Je hoquetai, agrippant mon crâne à deux mains en entendant cette voix hargneuse dans ma tête. Cela n'allait pas recommencer, je ne le permettrais pas ! J'aurais gain de cause comme la dernière fois avec John ! Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le silence perdura dans ma tête et je finis par me détendre. Il était affaibli, j'étais assuré de l'effacer.

Alors que je m'habillais, peu gêné par ce corps un peu identique à celui de John : grand, élancé et robuste, je me hâtai malgré la fatigue évidente. Le soigneur me montra une glace accroché à un pan de mur. Je jetai un œil au visage de cet humain. Ian, il s'appelait Ian O'Shea. Il avait vingt-sept ans, il avait un frère K…

Impossible de continuer, il me barrait la route à ses souvenirs avec virulence. Je fis un sourire au reflet dans la glace comme si je n'étais pas cet homme afin de lui montrer que ce n'était que partie remise. Nous avions des méthodes et des moyens adaptés pour récupérer des informations sensibles.

Gary entra, eut un voile d'hésitation en me voyant debout prêt à partir. Il avait les yeux ensommeillés.

-Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, il est déjà…

Quelle heure était-il ?

-Pas loin de midi je sais. Je voulais être là pour vous reconduire.

Je lui souris pour le remercier de cette attention, il en parut surpris et il avait raison, je n'étais pas du genre à sourire. Je me renfermai, maussade, inquiet. Cet hôte avait plus d'influence que je ne le pensais.

Il y eut tout-à-coup du grabuge et des cris, et des coups de feu et le bruit de corps qui chutent. Gary me repoussa en arrière mais je ne m laissai pas faire. Je sortis mon arme et ouvris la porte pour me trouver face à…

_Kyle._

Je ne parvins pas à réagir, troublé par les souvenirs de leur enfance, de leur affection mutuelle. J'avais presqu'envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais il m'agrippa et explosa de colère.

-Non ! Hurla-t-il comme un dément.

Sa douleur me transperça. Derrière lui, ça s'agitait. Ils étaient venus en masse m'effarai-je alors qu'il me secouait comme un dingue. Gary s'interposa et le visa en plein cœur.

_Non !_

Le bras de mon hôte qui m'était encore étranger se déplaça seul pour dévier le tir. Ma fureur fut telle que je dus faire preuve de violence pour le renvoyer loin dans ma tête. Gary fut assommé et l'on m'attrapa de tous les côtés pour me tirer hors de la pièce. Je résistai comme un beau diable mais rien n'y fit. Je fus délesté de mon arme et je traversai le hall de force sans croiser Âmes qui vivent sauf les pauvres malheureuses au sol. Etaient-elles mortes ? Je ne voyais pas de sang mais cela ne voulait rien dire.

Dehors, c'était une hécatombe ! Comment mes hommes avaient-ils pu se laisser surprendre ! Kyle était toujours en train de crier malgré les tentatives d'apaisement d'une femme qui l'accompagnait. Je me tournais pour la voir, car dans sa voix perçait de l'affection. Je me crispai de rage en voyant un membre de mon espèce nous trahir de la sorte, tout ça pour quoi ! Il se fichait bien d'elle ça se voyait. Je fus hissé bien plus loin dans camion, sur le siège arrière.

Celui qui était au volant se tourna vers moi, l'argent de ses yeux termina de m'enrager. J'écumai de rage, impuissant. Il me rendit ce venin sans se cacher :

-Où est Gaby !

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<strong>

**Et votre avis ce serait cool!^^**


	5. L'offensive

Merci à ma **VIP** pour cette review hautement kiffante !

En réponse à ta review **EyeCandy : **je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, j'écris en français, les seuls problèmes que tu pourrais rencontrer lors de la traduction serait les différents noms des persos. Surtout pour Soulève-la-brume dont le diminutif est « Soul » donc âme en anglais. Ce n'était pas voulu d'ailleurs, c'est une coïncidence. Pour le reste explique car je nage en plein mystère.

En réponse à la tienne **sm33** : comme d'ab, ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir. Tu auras des réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses au fur et à mesure. J'aime beaucoup ce livre (méconnu tu as raison) qui laisse plein d'ouvertures et me permet d'exprimer ce qui me chante. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aurait peut-être une suite, si c'est le cas, je serai aux premières loges. C'est gentil de me soutenir, je suis dans ma lancée et j'ai écris cette suite presque d'une traite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : L'offensive<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE MELANIE<strong>

Quelques heures plus tôt

Nous étions en grande partie sur la grande place. J'avais à peine mangé, j'étais perturbé par les évènements, angoissée serait un meilleur terme. Ian enlevé, je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher, j'avais peur que l'on doive partir. Et surtout je voyais Vagabonde sombrer et s'éloigner de moi. C'était difficilement supportable. Je suivais les instructions d'oncle Jeb en espérant que l'expédition de sauvetage fonctionnât. Je voulais que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, nous avions trop souffert tous autant que nous étions. Nous méritions un peu de paix et de bonheur ici dans cette grotte, notre chez-nous.

En regardant le haut de la grotte, je cherchai à déterminer l'heure. Il était très tard dans la nuit (ou très tôt selon les points de vue), les enfants dormaient et les adultes fatiguaient, tendus à l'extrême. Nate n'était pas loin, il me jetait un œil contrit de temps à autre, il se sentait coupable lui aussi d'être parti sans s'être rendu compte que nous étions en galère. Il ne l'avait compris qu'en arrivant ici et en ne nous voyant pas débouler juste après lui. Rott et lui s'était d'ailleurs embrouillés à cause de ça. Rott que je soupçonnais être attaché un peu trop à Gaby.

Tante Maggie s'était assise, elle avait du mal à tenir la cadence. DeeDee, une nouvelle arrivante, lui proposa de se rendre plutôt en cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner car d'ici une heure ou deux les estomacs se réveilleraient. Elle lui sourit avec gratitude, c'était rare de voir sourire tante Maggie. Elle croisa mon regard et maintint son sourire mais je fus incapable de le lui rendre. Elle avait trop fait souffrir Gaby. Et même si je comprenais cette attitude je lui en voulais parce qu'elle n'avait pas su faire preuve de tolérance comme oncle Jeb et elle m'avait donc condamnée par la même occasion. Jamais elle ne s'en était excusée auprès de Gaby même quand celle-ci m'avait rendu ma liberté. Son sourire se fana devant ma froideur, elle se leva péniblement et suivit DeeDee.

Lily, elle, était partout, à ce rythme elle allait s'épuiser. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de Wes et je restais souvent loin d'elle car sa peine me rappelait trop que l'on pouvait perdre facilement ceux qu'on aimait. J'entendais des chuchotements qui m'agaçaient parfois. Nous n'étions pas responsables de ce qui s'était passé. Ni Jared, ni Rott, ni Nate, ni Gaby… nous n'avions commis aucune erreur. On nous avait sûrement remarqués malgré nos précautions et il y avait eu une descente de Traqueurs, voilà tout.

Je repensai encore à Ian, inlassablement. C'était un gars que j'avais appris à connaitre au travers des yeux de Gaby. Je l'avais haï au départ et puis quand j'avais pu retrouver mon corps, mon autonomie, ma haine avait disparue parce qu'il ne me regardait plus, ne posait plus ses mains sur moi. Ce fut un soulagement. Les seules mains que voulait mon corps étaient celles de Jared. Jared, mon âme-sœur, celui pour qui j'étais prête à tout en dehors de Jamie et de Gaby. Je l'aimais tellement que ça me consumait. Il y avait de la passion, une passion qui n'existait qu'entre nous. Gaby ne regardait pas Ian de cette façon mais elle l'aimait plus que tout c'était évident et elle devait atrocement souffrir.

Je devais aller la voir, j'avais mis de la distance entre nous parce que j'étais vexée qu'elle m'ait rejetée. Elle croyait que je me fichais de Ian mais c'était faux, qui mieux que moi pouvait savoir ce qu'il risquait d'endurer ? Je ne souhaitais cela à personne parce que c'était inhumain et aussi parce que la chance ne sonnerait pas deux fois : j'avais eu Gaby mais lui, qui aurait-il ? A moins qu'il ait pris le poison. A cette idée, je vacillai. Non, il fallait y croire, les choses pouvaient s'arranger.

Je cherchai Jeb des yeux il n'était pas en vue. Je me hâtai vers un des couloirs pour me rendre à la chambre de Ian, je croisai Jamie qui en revenait sûrement. Ses yeux tristes me firent mal.

-Jamie ?

Il sursauta, il ne m'avait pas vue, perdu dans ses pensées. Face à moi, il était si grand, c'était étrange, je le voyais toujours comme mon petit frère de dix ans. Nous n'avions pas loin de huit ans d'écart, je me sentais toujours aussi responsable de lui et de son bien-être.

-Gaby n'est pas dans la chambre de Ian, m'annonça-t-il. Où est-elle à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'elle nous évite ?

Ma main effleura sa joue.

-Non, elle est triste c'est tout et elle a peur.

-On a tous peur !

-Oui mais pour elle c'est pire, comprend-la.

Il fit une grimace sans répondre. Les histoires de cœurs le dépassaient. Malgré ses seize ans, il n'avait pas connu les premiers émois de l'amour. Un jour, peut-être…

-Elle est peut-être avec Soleil, supposai-je, tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

Il eut un hochement de tête significatif. Nous déviâmes donc de notre chemin pour rejoindre les appartements de Kyle. Où était-il en ce moment ? Avait-il réussi ? Mes pensées furent brutalement détournées par la vision de Jared au sol. Seul. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas dans cette position. Je me hâtai vers lui, le cœur tambourinant, Jamie sur mes pas. Nous nous penchâmes pour le retourner doucement.

Il avait un hématome sur la tempe ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Jared ! Hurlai-je.

Je le secouai comme un prunier. Je manquai de douceur parfois. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux avec peine portant d'instinct sa main à sa tempe. Je le pris contre mon cœur, éperdue. Il resta ainsi un instant puis se dégagea de mon étreinte pour se mettre debout en vociférant des paroles inaudibles alors qu'il faisait un tour complet sur lui-même.

-Que s'est-il passé Jared ? Le coupai-je.

-Soleil m'a frappée !

-Hein ! S'exclama Jamie, aussi choqué que je pouvais l'être.

-Elle et Gaby ont dû partir à la recherche des frères O'Shea. Il faut les rattraper ! Fulmina-t-il.

Effarée, je restai sans voix.

-Il faut d'abord prévenir Jeb, intervint Jamie.

-Non, d'abord tu vas à l'infirmerie Jared.

Il allait contester mais un seul coup d'œil vers moi le dissuada. Il courait déjà hors de la chambre, Jamie lui emboita le pas et j'eus peine à les suivre. Hors d'haleine, nous débouchâmes sur la grande place, la traversâmes sous les récriminations de certains que nous avions un peu bousculés.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite devant l'infirmerie. Un endroit rempli de souvenirs, plaisants, moins plaisant mais incontournable. Jeb y passait souvent du temps. J'y entrai à mon tour, on y trouva Doc allongé auprès de Sharon. Jared le secoua, j'éclairai la pièce. Il sursauta d'un bond, Sharon aussi. Ils ne manquaient pas d'air ces deux là ! Roupiller au lieu d'aider mais je remarquai la mine fatiguée et pâle de Sharon et ses yeux rougis. Doc qui avait repris ses esprits, enveloppa affectueusement Sharon dans ses bras et lui demanda de se rallonger. Elle protesta mais il insista.

-On n'a pas le temps doc, rumina Jared, j'ai besoin que tu m'examines avant de partir.

-Partir où ?

Il se leva et entraina Jared un peu plus loin vers sa table d'examen.

Je détaillai Sharon qui fondit subitement en larmes. Perplexes, Jamie et moi, nous restâmes interdits, il en fallait pour voir Sharon pleurer. Je me penchai vers elle, nous nous étions réconciliées car elle avait su revenir vers moi et m'expliquer ce qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi : ma tante.

-C'est les hormones ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Doc calmement tout en examinant Jared.

Je laissai l'émotion me submerger, souriant à n'en plus finir malgré la détresse de ma cousine car je découvrais sa grossesse.

-Combien de mois ?

-Trois, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Jamie percuta à son tour et se pencha aussi sur elle, caressa son épaule.

-C'est bien, non ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas bien ! On va devoir partir, tout recommencer mais on n'y arrivera pas, on se fera prendre et on mourra tous ! Mon enfant n'aura même pas l'occasion d'arriver sur cette Terre.

Elle n'avait pas tort mais je refusai cette option.

-Nous allons régler ça Sharon, ne te bile pas. Repose-toi, je veux voir la bouille de mon petit-cousin.

-Ou de notre petite-cousine, rectifia Jamie avec malice.

C'était une nouvelle qui méritait d'être belle.

-Jamie reste avec elle, je dois parler à Jared et Doc.

Il opina du chef et se concentra sur elle. Doc avait fini de soigner Jared. Le voir esquinté me fit bouillir de plus belle : Soleil allait s'en mordre les doigts ! Il croisa mon regard, une chaleur diffuse habituelle me retourna dès qu'il esquissa ce petit sourire en coin qui accentuait ses pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux. Il mûrissait, l'âge le rendait encore plus sexy et viril et mon ventre papillonna. Ce fut le regard insistant de Doc qui me ramena au présent.

-On doit trouver Jeb, tu sais où il est ? Bafouillai-je.

-Non, désolé.

Avant de le laisser, nous le félicitâmes. Il ne sut où se mettre sous nos effusions. Même Jared semblait emballé. Sharon s'était déjà rendormie, nous évitâmes de faire le moindre bruit en refermant la porte à battant derrière nous.

Il se passa encore une heure avant que l'on trouve Jeb, il était à l'extérieur, avait eu besoin de s'isoler un peu. Le voir démuni ne m'aidait pas. Il reprit vite du poil de la bête en découvrant la fuite des filles.

-Allez-y !

-On prend Brandt et Aaron avec nous, décréta Jared.

-Bien, accorda mon oncle. Jamie, tu vas dormir.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais !

Il posa un œil inquiet sur nous, puis sur moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jamie, on va revenir avec eux.

-Fais attention Mel.

-Oui fait attention ma chérie, approuva Jeb, faites attention tous les deux.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions à la cachette où étaient planqués les camions, il n'en restait qu'un, celui de Nate.

-Bon sang ! Râla Jared.

-Tu te doutais bien qu'elles n'étaient pas parties à pied, rigola Brandt.

-Oui, concéda-t-il, les clefs étaient sur le contact.

-Tu veux que je retourne demander les clés à Nate pour lui emprunter son camion ? Proposa Aaron.

-Pas la peine, entendis-je derrière nous.

Nate arrivait, essoufflé, Jamie apparut derrière lui. Je fulminai contre mon petit frère mais il resta de marbre.

-Je viens, décréta-t-il. Un point c'est tout.

-Il n'y aura pas assez de place ! Lui opposa Jared.

-Mon camion est plus grand que le votre, contesta Nate, il y a deux places arrière de dispo encore en enlevant la plage arrière.

Jared me sonda, interrogatif, je soupirai, vaincue.

-Alors ne tardons pas ! Elles sont parties depuis des heures, j'espère que nous pourrons éviter le pire.

Nous nous installâmes donc dans le camion, Nate autorisa Jared à conduire. Je me mis à l'arrière au côté de Jamie, posai ma tête sur la vitre. Malgré le stress, j'étais fatiguée et l'aube pointait. Nous aurions dû manger avant de partir. Jamie me montra son sac, tout sourire. Il commença sa distribution de nourriture sous cellophane et de bouteilles d'eau. Une fois le ventre plein, Jared démarra et je fixai sa nuque, soucieuse de le voir conduire avec ce coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête. Je somnolai malgré moi, bercée par le trajet. Mais rapidement on s'arrêta, je clignai des yeux sous le soleil qui était déjà vif et vis Jared descendre à toute vitesse. Je me redressai, en alerte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les autres reviennent, me renseigna Nate.

Mon cœur loupa un battement en reconnaissant la voix de Kyle au loin, il était furieux :

-Ian est au centre de soin de Tucson, son insertion est prévue vers midi, il y a des tonnes de Traqueurs et Gaby n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de partir seule en croisade, on doit retourner les chercher !

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissée faire ! S'énerva Jared.

-Demande à Miss-je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas ! Lacey a trouvé très opportun de lui indiquer comment nous faire faux bond ! Grogna-t-il.

Mon esprit fumait, je n'entendis pas la suite. Heureusement la présence de Jamie me calma au simple contact de sa main sur mon épaule. Jared revenait déjà, nous démarrâmes sur les chapeaux de roue. Je défis ma ceinture et me penchai en avant pour entourer Jared de mes bras malgré le siège conducteur. Il était crispé, malgré tout il posa sa main droite sur la mienne un instant et tout doucement se détendit.

-Repose-toi, dit-il.

Je le vis dans le rétroviseur. Il avait recouvré son calme. Je rattachai ma ceinture et me calai contre mon petit frère. Je dormis encore et ce fut cette fois des cris me réveillèrent. Je clignai des yeux, choquée de voir qu'on m'avait laissée en plan dans le camion. J'allais descendre quand je les vis enfin, ils avaient Ian, mais…pourquoi se débattait-il ? Ils le jetèrent dans l'autre camion, celui conduit par Rott mais je remarquai une seule chose.

Gaby manquait à l'appel.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Au même moment.

J'étais dans la salle d'interrogatoires. Ma tête dodelinait tant j'étais fatiguée. J'avais un peu de répit car celui qui m'interrogeait, un certain Gary, était parti au centre de soin. Il n'avait rien pu tirer de moi tellement je pleurais. Son mépris ne m'avait nullement atteinte. Il avait craché son venin inlassablement sans résultat.

-Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi les protégez-vous ? N'avez-vous donc aucune loyauté ? Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes complice d'actes cruels envers votre propre espèce ?

Rien n'avait fonctionné. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : j'avais condamné Ian par mon égoïsme. Si je n'étais pas allée au centre de soin, l'autre Traqueur n'aurait pas avancé l'heure de l'intervention. Je voulais oublier, partir loin. Mes amis étaient voués à l'exil par ma faute. Voués à la mort. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de moi. J'étais une loque, à ramasser à la cuiller. Mon crâne me lancinait, mon cœur était en miette. Je tremblais d'épuisement et de peur. Le jour était déjà bien levé, cela faisait trois ou quatre heures que j'étais là, assise et menottée dans une posture inconfortable. J'étais incapable de faire un geste de plus, mes poignées me brûlaient et j'étais trop tétanisée.

Comment Ian pourrait résister à une Âme pareille ?

La joue contre la texture glacée de la table, j'étais tenté de faire comme Ian. Gary m'avait expliqué comment il avait essayé de se tuer, en ne m'épargnant aucun détail quant à la gravité de ses blessures. Tout mon corps s'était révolté contre ses images insoutenables dans ma tête.

_-Arrêtez !_ Avais-je hurlé.

Maintenant j'étais sous la garde de deux agents un qui était posté à mes côtés depuis le départ (et je savais maintenant pourquoi) et l'autre en face, non loin de la porte de sortie. Il avait une trentaine d'années et était grand et blond. Ils étaient là tous les deux, debout, droit et raide comme la justice. Mais je me fichai de tout en cet instant, seul l'oubli pouvait me libérer de mes tourments. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais autant souffrir. J'avais cette sensation d'avoir tout perdu. Je devais me remonter, trouver une solution mais je n'y arrivais pas, tout n'était que ténèbres et désespoir. J'étais à bout de force après une nuit sans sommeil et cela accentuait mon mal-être général.

Je soulevai les paupières, hagarde et croisai le regard lourd du garde face à moi qui était tout aussi méprisant que Gary mais je m'en moquais. J'étais attachée, sans rien à boire ni manger. Il faisait chaud, où était-ce moi qui me consumais de culpabilité et de douleur ? Je le vis tressaillir, son mépris laissant place à autre chose. Il se tourna vers la porte d'un coup.

-Où tu vas ? Lui demanda l'autre garde.

-Je reviens, surveille-la.

Il se passa combien de temps avant son retour ? Pas plus d'une minute à mon avis. Il avait un verre d'eau à la main, un verre qui me fit envie. Il le posa devant moi et se pencha, s'accroupit même pour être à ma hauteur. Je luttai pour soulever ma tête, pour approcher mes lèvres du verre mais sans mes mains je ne pouvais rien. Il finit par me donner lui-même à boire.

-Merci, dis-je entre deux goulées.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Il n'y avait plus rien de négatif dans sa voix, juste de l'incompréhension.

-Je veux redonner aux humains leur monde.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont en paix depuis que nous sommes là.

-Leur vie est comme elle est mais elle leur appartient, ils ont le droit de décider de vivre comme ils l'entendent.

-Ils ne respectent aucunes lois, se tuent entre eux. Comment cautionner cela ?

-Ils ne sont pas tous retors, cruels et malhonnêtes, loin de là. Ils peuvent aussi se montrer doux et généreux. Loyal et altruiste.

-Comme cet humain, celui dans lequel Soulève-La-Brume s'est inséré ?

L'entendre confirmer ce que je redoutais me fit si mal que j'éclatai en sanglot.

-Oui Ian est comme ça, dis-je après une minute.

Le garde avait attendu patiemment que je me calme.

-Comment vous pouvez les aimer ?

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, je les aimais voilà tout mais il semblait sincèrement vouloir comprendre.

-C'est dans la nature humaine de s'attacher et de faire confiance et d'aimer. Cela ne s'explique pas, c'est de l'alchimie.

Il resta silencieux un instant, je cherchai au fond de ses yeux vert argent un signe de réflexion amenant à la compassion mais il se renferma soudain.

-Vous leur avez donné la clé pour nous renvoyer hors d'ici, mais _vous_ vous êtes encore là. Pourquoi ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir voulu partir mais ils en ont fait qu'à leur tête.

Je souris vaguement à ce souvenir.

-C'est bien la preuve que nous pouvons coexister non ? Dit-il avec pertinence.

-Je le crois aussi, approuvai-je avec espoir. C'est possible, oui mais il faut faire des concessions et leur laisser le choix.

-Pourquoi écoutes-tu ses inepties, s'immisça l'autre garde avec colère.

Il l'ignora, plongé dans une intense introspection.

-Vous leur avez laissé le choix et ils ont choisi de vous garder.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, une alarme déchira mes tympans. Il sursauta, jeta un œil à son collègue puis sur moi en plissant les yeux comme si je savais de quoi il retournait. Il était déjà aux aguets, sortit son arme (Dieu que je haïssais les armes c'était si indigne de nous) et ils se précipitèrent dehors. Il y eut des bruits de luttes, des cris.

-Gaby !

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille :

-Mel !

La seconde suivante elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte, pâle comme la mort. Ses yeux rouges attestaient qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Je m'affolai de son état.

-Mel pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu es blessée ?

Jared arriva et entra avec un trousseau de clés. Il passa derrière moi pour me démenotter. Mel était toujours là, plantée dans l'entrée. Jared me souleva sans me demander mon avis et fonça vers Mel. Il dut la presser un peu pour qu'elle retrouve l'usage de ses membres et de la parole.

-On aura des comptes à régler plus tard, me dit-elle, acide.

Je me tassai sous son ton autoritaire et furieux.

-Mais quelle idée, Gaby ! Me morigéna Jared. Et si nous n'étions pas venus !

La douceur de ses bras me serrant contre lui avec précaution contredisait la colère de sa voix. Je vis Rott, Nate et Lacey accéder à cet étage et leur soulagement me culpabilisa de plus belle.

-Où sont Kyle et Soleil ?

-Dans la voiture, avec Aaron et Brandt, me renseigna Mel. On a récupéré Ian mais il n'est plus tout seul dans son corps, je te préviens Gaby. Ne sois pas choquée de le trouver différent.

Choquée, c'était le moindre de mes soucis, je voulais juste le voir. Jared me cachait les yeux alors que nous franchissions le hall. Je m'y opposai.

-On a dû tuer des Âmes, s'excusa Nate, ils étaient armés et…

Je parvins à me défaire de l'emprise de Jared et eus la nausée devant tant de sang. Il accéléra le mouvement pour atteindre la sortie.

-Dépose-moi !

-Gaby…

-Maintenant !

Nous étions déjà dehors, les deux camions étaient garés en warning devant les portes coulissantes. Ian était dans le premier camion, Jared m'empêcha d'y monter.

-Je veux rester avec Ian ! Hurlai-je, éprouvée d'être encore si loin de lui.

-Non Gaby, persista Jared.

-Laisse-la monter, dit Mel avec ma gratitude.

Je me hissai avec son aide, Brandt et Aaron allèrent s'asseoir dans le coffre et je pris place aux côtés de Ian que je serrai dans mes bras mais il me repoussa et l'intensité de ses yeux bleus turquoise agrémentés d'argent me pétrifia, ses traits exprimaient de la haine. Nous démarrâmes dans le même laps de temps.

- Ne me touchez plus jamais ! Siffla-t-il.

-Ian…

-Je m'appelle Soulève-La-Brume, Ian n'existe plus.

-Non, geignis-je, les mains sur ma bouche. Vous mentez.

Il agrippa mon cou d'une main.

-Une Âme ne ment jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<br>**


	6. Le rejet

Merci de me suivre.

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: chacun de tes commentaires me fait encore plus plaisir la fois suivante !^^ Alors pour te faire plaisir j'ai inclus le pdv de Rott. J'espère que je tomberais juste car on ne le connait pas vraiment et j'extrapole. J'ai confiance en SM pour cette suite qui sera forcément loin de ce que j'ai écris en tant qu'amatrice. D'ici là tu auras oublié ma fic lol !

J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre. J'entrais en eaux inconnues. Donnez-moi votre avis, cela me sera utile.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Le rejet<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE ROTÎT-LES-FLEURS-VIVANTES<strong>

Un peu avant.

Jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir tant de haine envers quelqu'un, humain ou Âme. Pourtant en voyant le corps de Ian monter dans le camion et me jeter un regard si méprisant sans même me connaitre cela attisa ce qui grondait en moi depuis des mois et que j'essayais d'étouffer. J'avais attendu dans le camion sagement alors qu'ils entraient avec fracas dans le centre de soin, prêt à démarrer, tentant de garder mon calme dans cette ambiance de panique. Rien ne se goupillait comme je le pensais en proposant d'aller chercher Ian, je pensais mettre Vagabonde à l'abri. Sa sécurité était ma priorité. Elle l'avait mal pris, cela m'avait blessé.

Nous étions arrivés trop tard au QG des Traqueurs. Et la voir débarquer avec Soleil n'avait fait qu'accentuer une peur latente. J'avais tout fait pour la réconforter au lieu de la réprimander mais elle était ailleurs, son esprit rivé sur son ami de cœur.

Et bien sûr les choses s'étaient envenimées, à croire que ce que je croyais être le pire se révélait être une ballade de santé à côté du reste. Lacey l'avait envoyé vers une mort certaine. La voir s'éloigner dans la nuit pour aller chercher Ian sans notre aide m'avait foutu dans une colère noire, je n'avais pas pu la rattraper car Lacey avait révélé une nature un peu trop agressive et radicale à mon goût. Lacey avait fait les frais de mon humeur de dogue, Soleil avait fait tampon entre nous.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Lacey ?

-Elle a besoin de Ian.

-Elle risque sa vie !

-Sans lui sa vie n'a plus de sens.

-Elle s'en remettra s'il lui arrive malheur, avais-je dédramatisé.

-Elle se laissera mourir s'il lui arrive malheur, m'avait-elle opposé.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Mais non. Elle exagérait. Kyle, lui, ne voulut pas entendre parler de malheur. La peur enrayait sa lucidité, seule Soleil arrivait à le tempérer. Il formait un couple étrange, disparate, incongru mais bien réel. Bien plus réel pour moi que Ian et Vagabonde. Peut-être parce que j'avais du mal à accepter leur relation.

-J'aime beaucoup Gaby, avait-elle continué, et la voir souffrir je ne le supporte pas, pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup cette femme (qui m'était d'ailleurs plutôt antipathique) mais ce qu'elle disait sonnait dans mon cœur comme une évidence : il était difficile de laisser un être comme Vagabonde souffrir de la sorte. Elle était la pureté de ce monde, notre salut à tous et la plus douce des femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer tout au long de mes vies.

-Pas la peine de s'embrouiller les gars, dit Lacey qui avait mis de l'eau dans son vin, allons chercher Jared et les autres, nous avons le temps de faire un aller-retour et les tirer de là avant midi. On a plus de huit heures devant nous.

Elle avait eu gain de cause car je n'étais pas obtus, j'avais plutôt l'esprit pratique. Et Soleil avait ramené Kyle à la raison, il n'y avait plus eu de prises de tête. En croisant Jared sur le chemin du retour, nous avions retrouvé un sursaut d'espoir pour les sauver et préserver nos clans par la même occasion.

Et voilà que si près du but, nous plongions de nouveau en plein cauchemar car non seulement Ian n'était plus mais Vagabonde manquait à l'appel.

-Où est Gaby ! Crachai avec férocité en me tournant vers l'inconnu sur le siège arrière.

Ian me regarda de ses yeux turquoise argentés. Son aspect était différent, marqué de fines cicatrices rosâtres mais surtout il était glacé et hargneux. Je ne le connaissais pas ainsi, il n'exprimait jamais de haine, faisait toujours preuve de tolérance et de gentillesse. C'était quelqu'un que je ne pouvais qu'apprécier et c'était ce qui m'avait gardé à distance de Vagabonde et des sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait.

-Je ne connais pas de Gaby.

-Vagabonde, précisai-je, acide.

-Démarre ! Cria Kyle, décomposé.

Il était à mes côtés, Soleil au côté de l'Âme. Pas une bonne idée à mon avis. J'obtempérai, surveillant bien cette fois que les autres suivaient derrière. J'avais tellement culpabilisé d'être arrivé à la grotte hier sans eux quand j'avais découvert ensuite que Ian avait été pris.

-Où est Vagabonde ? Répétai-je.

-Au QG, forcément, m'éclaira Kyle.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Non ! Elle était trop fragile pour subir leur interrogatoire, ils allaient la détruire. Je roulais comme un dingue pour m'y rendre, les autres derrière suivaient la cadence comme je l'espérais.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Entendis-je Soleil l'interroger.

-En quoi cela vous intéresse, traitresse.

Kyle fit un bond et se tourna vivement vers eux, me faisant dévier de ma route.

_-Je vous interdis de lui parler comme ça, espèce de pourriture ! _

Il redevenait dingue. Soleil faisait déjà barrage pour qu'il n'attrapât pas Ian au collet.

-Ce n'est pas grave Kyle, ça me touche pas.

-Bien sûr que si, persista l'Âme. Vous savez que ce que vous faites est mal.

-Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible! Je n'ai rien fait contre les Âmes ni contre les Humains. Je me sens bien ici, je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre l'un ou l'autre.

-Rester passive est un acte condamnable.

Elle perdit des couleurs, je le vis dans le rétro.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, comment osez-vous… !

-Je vous connais bien au contraire, la coupa-t-il, je l'ai compris dès que je vous ai vue vous aplatir devant cet humain fou à lier. Je suis un Traqueur, je sais observer.

Elle cacha sa bouche dans un étouffement horrifié. Horrifiés nous l'étions tous ! Un Traqueur ! Ian ne résisterait jamais.

-Ian est encore là, dit Kyle comme pour parer nos pensées négatives, peu importe qu'il soit un Traqueur !

-Votre frère n'est plus, assena le Traqueur sans une once de remords.

-Il est là, je le sais, il m'a sauvé de l'autre Traqueur tout à l'heure ! C'était lui, pas vous !

L'inconnu garda le silence ce qui confirma que Kyle était dans le vrai, à mon grand soulagement. Il y avait peut-être une chance de le déménager.

-Nous ne connaissons toujours pas votre nom, demandai-je, à moins que vous ne désiriez le sympathique sobriquet de « mille-pattes » ?

-Je m'appelle Soulève-La-Brume, siffla-t-il avec arrogance.

-Vous venez du monde des Brumes, dit Soleil.

-Une évidence, dit-il avec dédain.

-Je viens aussi du monde des Brumes, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous.

Il y eut un blanc. Dans le rétro je la vis le dévisager. Et lui aussi lui accorda de l'intérêt.

-Ah oui ?

-Et vous aussi vous avez déjà entendu parler de Vagabonde, elle était très connue comme vous. On la surnommait Tête-dans-les-Etoiles mais elle était plus connue pour être Celle-qui-Chevauche-la-Bête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation. J'avais entendu cette histoire, elle était étonnante. Le Traqueur se plongea dans ses souvenirs ou dans ceux de Ian, je ne saurais dire.

-Une légende c'est vrai, admit-il avec une pointe d'admiration. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la jeune fille blonde et maigre que j'ai vue cette nuit. Cela me rend encore plus perplexe, pourquoi en est-elle arrivée à nous trahir…

Il se questionnait comme s'il était seul.

-J'espère pour vous qu'on ne lui fera rien, sinon vous allez comprendre votre douleur, le menaçai-je de nouveau très anxieux.

J'étais pourtant quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas envahir par les émotions, j'avais été confronté à ceux de mon hôte et j'en avais beaucoup souffert. Je ne voulais pas y penser, pas maintenant. J'avais une carapace que je m'étais forgé lorsque j'avais vu tous ses proches périr par ma faute, j'avais conduit les Traqueurs à eux et la douleur avait été terrible. C'était ma rencontre avec Nate qui avait changé les choses et qui m'avait redonné l'envie de me battre pour que ma vie ne soit pas qu'une imposture. Déjà sur la planète du Feu, j'avais fait beaucoup de mal en tuant des êtres que j'avais crus dénué d'esprit pensant. J'avais beaucoup de casseroles derrière moi.

Garé en double file, nous sautâmes vers l'entrée du QG, Aaron et Brandt se ruèrent dans notre camion pour surveiller Soulève-La-Brume. Melanie me dépassa en courant et pourtant je courais vite. Elle avait enfin séché ses larmes.

La disparition de Gaby l'avait terrassée.

-Attends ! Lui cria son petit-ami.

Des Âmes nous tombèrent dessus, Nate dû dégainer son arme. Les autres avaient déjà disparu pour accéder aux escaliers. Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans mon crâne à l'infini. Je préférai ne pas regarder en arrière. En arrivant enfin au deuxième, je pus retrouver mon souffle car Vagabonde était saine et sauve dans les bras de Jared. Passé le hall où gisaient deux cadavres très ensanglantés (une vision que je ne pourrais jamais oublier), je contournai le camion pour qu'on démarre aussi sec. Kyle me prévint par la vitre conducteur qu'il allait récupérer le deuxième camion laissé en retrait lors de la première descente la nuit dernière. Soleil le suivit et je restai donc sans personne sur le siège passager. Je pensais que Gaby monterait devant avec moi mais elle était si embrumée par ses émotions qu'elle s'installa près du Traqueur pour l'étreindre. J'eus un sursaut de stress mais les klaxons derrière moi m'obligèrent à m'insérer dans la circulation.

Deux secondes plus tard, Soulève-La-Brume agrippa Gaby au cou, la panique qui s'en suivit me fit faire une embardée.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

Je l'entendais, au loin comme diffusément puis cela devint plus concret, plus réel, plus effrayant. J'entendais des cris, je sentais la colère sourde de cet homme, ce Traqueur qui m'avait relégué en arrière-plan quand j'avais essayé d'empêcher le meurtre de mon frère. Je m'étais comme endormi car je ne me rappelais de rien depuis. Je me faufilai dans les dédales de mon cerveau court-circuité pour voir ce qui engendrait cette colère et ce raffut. Je crus perdre la raison en voyant Brandt et Aaron tenter de défaire l'intrus de la gorge de Gaby. Elle palissait, ses yeux braqués sur moi avec une stupeur effarée.

_NON !_

Je refusai de voir mes mains lui faire du mal une fois encore. Plus jamais, plutôt mourir !

_Lâche-la !_ Grondai-je, paniqué. _Lâche-la ! LACHE-LAAAAAA !_

Mon propre hurlement m'avait percé les tympans. J'étais comme un lion en cage, prêt à bondir pour tuer. Je perçus la possibilité d'une connexion à mes membres aussi minime soit-elle, je m'en servis une demi-seconde mais ce fut suffisant. Il relâcha sa prise et se laissa maintenir par les autres, choqué. J'avais dépassé sa colère, j'étais plus immense, plus déterminé, et je l'avais réduit au silence ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il l'avait compris, avait du mal en s'en remettre. Il me laissa libre accès à ses pensées entremêlées mais je ne voyais que Gaby qui criait de sa voix rendue rauque par l'attaque pour qu'on ne me touche pas.

_Vagabonde._

Le Traqueur se détourna de sa vision qui lui répugnait comme pour me punir. Comment Gaby pouvait-elle inspirer cela ?

_Elle est la honte de notre espèce. Je ferai tout pour la détruire, m'annonça-t-il._

Il me montra comment il l'avait reconnue au centre de soin, comment il l'avait arrêtée, molestée.

_Espèce de… !_

Nous fûmes déplacés, mes poignets furent menottés. Tant mieux, je préférais ça.

_Dire que je n'aurais même pas à forcer votre esprit, _jugea-t-il utile de se vanter, _ils vont m'emmener droit à votre repaire. _

_Peut-être, mais ils vont vos déloger tout aussi vite et vous renvoyer chez vos potes les Ours. _

Il gronda, nous n'étions pas près de nous entendre lui et moi. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il veuille nous capturer qui me rendait fou mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'aime pas Gaby et qu'il la maltraite.

_Vous êtes trop doux, trop docile, elle vous a embobiné comme tous les autres_.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? La proximité de Gaby me détourna un instant, elle voulait rester à mes côtés malgré tout et cela me fit chaud au cœur.

_Gaby, ma chérie._

Je ne pensais pas la revoir, sa présence était un don du ciel. J'étais heureux, étrangement, malgré mon enfermement car elle savait que j'étais encore là.

_Plus pour longtemps,_ trouva-t-il intelligent de me dire.

Il s'écarta d'elle, positionnant mon corps contre la portière, et se mit au travail pour m'éradiquer de sa tête. Je luttai sans relâche pour qu'il n'ait pas gain de cause mais je faiblissais. Je me raccrochai alors à la seule chose que je voulais emporter dans la mort : mes souvenirs de Gaby.

**Quand je me réveille et qu'elle n'est plus à mes côtés je suis pris de panique, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Cette boule dans mon ventre n'est pas là par hasard.**

**Gaby, je t'en prie, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça !**

**Je cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais c'est trop tard, Jared et Doc se tiennent au côté de mon ancienne Vagabonde qui est redevenue maintenant Melanie à part entière. Je me fige, congelé, les larmes dans mes yeux roulent sur mes joues quand elle croise mon regard sans cette particularité qui faisait d'elle une personne si unique. Mon cœur se serre, je suis en dessous de tout. Elle regarde Jared et Doc tour à tour, malheureuse ou gênée, je ne sais pas l'interpréter.**

**-Où est-elle ?**

**Jared me montre la cryocuve sur la petite desserte au côté de doc. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de les tuer. Jared fait un pas vers moi comme s'il sait que je suis au bord de l'implosion. Je pose sur lui des yeux proches de l'apocalypse tant la fureur me dévore. Ils sont tous contents. Ils ont ce qu'ils veulent.**

**Je lutte pour ne pas leur faire de mal, Gaby ne l'aurait pas souhaité, elle les aimait tellement ces deux là ! Plus que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Cette jalousie me déplait mais elle est réelle parce que je manque de confiance. Elle est partie, elle m'a laissée. Je comprends son geste car elle est comme ça, toujours à faire passer le bonheur de ceux qu'elle aime avant le sien. Mais dans mon cas, elle n'en a pas tenu compte. Et cette constatation est dévastatrice. Je fixe la cryocuve, le cœur broyé. Je veux la voir, la serrer dans mes bras une ultime fois. Mais c'est impossible. Melanie descend de la table d'examen pour se blottir contre Jared. Ça doit faire un bon moment qu'elle est réveillée, elle est très alerte, bien ancrée sur ses pieds. Cette vision périphérique de leurs silhouettes enlacées me piétine le cœur.**

**-Je lui ai promis, dit Doc. C'était sa décision.**

**Je ne réponds pas, à quoi bon. Pourtant je devrais cultiver ma colère mais le chagrin a le dessus. Je fais un pas dans sa direction, il s'écarte de la desserte de chirurgie avec un brusque recul.**

**-Ian, dit simplement Jared mais ça sonne comme une menace.**

**Je contourne Doc et me focalise sur le petit caisson en métal, là où se repose l'essence même de celle que j'aime. Je reste amorphe.**

**-Je veux la voir.**

**C'est un murmure mais dans ce silence on ne peut que l'entendre.**

**-Ce n'est pas conseillé de l'ouvrir une fois l'Âme installée, bafouille Doc.**

**-Quelques secondes, j'insiste. **

**Il avance vers moi prudemment et actionne le déverrouillage. Elle apparait encore plus belle que l'Âme de la Soigneuse Aurore. Elle irradie, m'éblouit, me réchauffe de sa simple présence immatérielle. Je caresse sa colonne dorsale dans un effleurement timide ce qui me procure des frissons intenses. Ses filaments se meuvent doucement vers mon index que j'immobilise, ils s'y enroulent comme si Gaby me reconnaissait. Je ne sais plus comment respirer tant je suis bouleversé.**

**-Je t'aime ma Vagabonde, je veux que tu reviennes, j'ai besoin de toi, nous avons tous besoin de toi.**

**-Oui, murmure Melanie derrière moi.**

**Je sursaute d'entendre cette voix si familière, et si différente à la fois. Elle se met à mes côtés mais n'a de yeux que pour cette vision pure de Gaby.**

**-Nous avons besoin de toi, il n'est pas question que tu nous abandonnes, Gaby.**

**Je la crois instantanément, il n'y a que du vrai dans ses paroles, sa sincérité est audible, elle l'aime. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de me regarder et de me sourire. Gaby avait-elle réussi à l'obliger à ne plus me haïr ? A l'évidence oui. Elle était capable de tout.**

Jamais je n'avais parlé de ça à Gaby, une erreur à mon avis, une grosse erreur alors que j'étais si près de ne plus exister.

Étonnamment…

…j'étais encore là. Le Traqueur avait suivi mes souvenirs avec avidité et saisissement. Il en était ébahi. Si ébahi qu'il ne put résister à mon envie de se concentrer sur l'objet de notre attention.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

J'étais effondrée, mais rien ne pouvait me déplacer de cet endroit. J'étais près de Ian, le reste importait peu. J'avais cru ne pas pouvoir les empêcher de le battre. Cette vision horrible me hantait depuis plusieurs minutes. Brandt et Aaron était retournés derrière mais guettaient le moindre des mouvements de Soulève-La-Brume. Un nom que je connaissais, que je respectais. Une Âmes valeureuse qui s'était retournée contre moi car elle croyait que je me vengeais de mes congénères. Comment lui expliquer mes motivations ? Il était collé à la portière, refusant tout contact avec moi. Je mourrais d'envie de toucher le corps de Ian mais je subissais son rejet. Un rejet intolérable.

-Gaby, dit Rott, ça va ?

Je ne parvins pas à donner le change, il fronça les sourcils à travers le rétro. Son inquiétude me touchait mais je voulais qu'il se concentre sur la route, tout à l'heure nous avions manqué de peu l'accident. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce cauchemar fut réel. Je jetai un œil par à-coup à Ian/Soulève-La-Brume. Deux entités distinctes mais indissociables pour le moment. Et puis il y eut un changement quand il daigna enfin me regarder. Mon cœur se souleva, régénéré par la disparition de la haine sur ses traits. Je fouillais son regard à la recherche de mon compagnon. Le regard argent était hypnotisé, le Traqueur était hypnotisé. Je frissonnais, complètement retournée. Je ne pus que repenser à Jared, j'étais à sa place désormais mais sans la haine et avec l'espoir et même la certitude de savoir mon amour en vie. J'avais aussi l'avantage de connaitre ce que ressentais une Âme insérée dans le corps d'un rebelle. C'était violent, émotionnellement éprouvant même pour un Traqueur. Il devait faire avec les sentiments de Ian, des sentiments profonds à mon égard. Je le voyais hésiter, me dévisager avec envie. Je pris les devants en me rapprochant, hypnotisée moi aussi mais Brandt s'y opposa. Il me repoussa de l'autre côté et se mit entre nous deux sous les grondements de Ian/Soulève-La-Brume.

-T'avais qu'à pas poser tes sales pattes sur elle !

-Brandt ! M'indignai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi avec exaspération.

-Il a essayé de te tuer ! Il devra me passer sur le corps pour qu'une telle chose se reproduise !

-Et sur le mien aussi, rajouta Aaron en se penchant par-dessus mon siège.

Je vis un sourire apparaitre sur le profil de Rott. J'avais le même malgré mon agacement. Et en me penchant un peu, je vis aussi le même sur les lèvres du Traqueur. Je soupçonnais Ian d'y être pour quelque chose et mon sourire s'élargit.

Les choses allaient s'arranger.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<br>**


	7. L'alchimie

Merci à **Véro** pour ton avis toujours pertinent et ton enthousiasme.

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review car je t'imaginais bien sautillant près de ton bureau. Pour Rott, je l'imagine amoureux de Gaby mais cela est mon ressenti, pas une réalité. J'ai adoré écrire ce pdv de Ian. Il va se battre tu as raison. Et Gaby est aimé au sein du clan, tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Moi aussi je relis les fics que j'aime, je n'en ai pas beaucoup, je suis peut-être trop exigeante ou alors je préfère plus écrire que lire, va savoir. En tout cas, ça me motive de vous avoir toutes les deux derrière moi.

Merci les filles !^^

Pour les anonymes, merci de me suivre aussi !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : L'alchimie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

Un peu avant.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Mel voulait laisser Gaby monter dans la voiture avec cette Âme. Je dus céder et la laissai monter avec appréhension. Je courus me mettre au volant du camion de Nate et croisai Kyle qui retournai chercher notre deuxième camion. Mel grimpa encore à l'arrière près de Jamie qui nous avait attendu (il n'avait pas eu le choix et cette fois Mel n'aurait pas accepté qu'il désobéisse) et qu'elle rassura, Lacey aussi monta à sa suite. Nate était à mes côtés. Il n'était pas rassuré non plus de voir Gaby auprès de cette Âme dans le camion devant nous.

-C'est un Traqueur qui est inséré dans le corps de Ian, m'annonça-t-il, Rott me l'a dit.

J'entendis les cris étouffés de Mel et de Jamie derrière moi, Lacey afficha une mine sombre.

-Il peut résister ! Dit-elle avec emphase.

Je décidai de la croire, j'avais vu des miracles dont elle faisait partie, rien n'était impossible. Gaby ne supporterait pas de perdre Ian. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Jamais.

-Il risque d'être agressif envers Gaby, s'inquiéta Nate.

-Qu'il essaie, et il passera un sale quart d'heure, grondai-je.

Chacun de nous acquiesça. Ne voyant pas Rott démarrer, je klaxonnai vigoureusement. Dans mon rétro, j'avais vu Kyle accéder sans encombre à l'autre véhicule avec Soleil. Nous pouvions partir.

Je suivis Rott de près, il fit soudain une embardée et je craignis l'accident. Cependant, il parvint à maitriser le camion et repartit de plus belle. Je me demandai ce qui avait pu provoquer cet écart. Mon estomac se noua, le Traqueur avait-il essayé de faire du mal à Gaby ? Je préférai ne pas y penser, surveillant notre trajectoire. Les routes étaient calmes cet après-midi, mais pas pour longtemps, supposai-je. Cette attaque de rebelles allait provoquer une recrudescence de contrôles et de descentes. Et le kidnapping d'un Traqueur n'allait rien arranger. Nous devions être vigilant et ne laisser aucune trace en retournant à la grotte.

Nous avions peu de temps avant que Jeb ne donnât le départ, nous devions faire le trajet d'une traite. Tout le monde était silencieux, et ce silence était salutaire, j'avais besoin de me concentrer. De temps à autre, la main de Mel se posait sur mon épaule, elle ne pouvait rester sans me toucher, et j'adorais ça. Elle le savait, je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire, nous communiquions par nos sens.

-Qui veut boire ou manger un peu ? Proposa Jamie après une heure.

Personne n'eut le cœur à manger mais nous avions soif. Je vidai la petite bouteille d'une traite, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais si soif. Ma gorge était encore sèche mais Jamie n'avait plus de boissons. Tant pis, nous ferions avec.

Notre chaine de montagnes enfin en vue, je me détendis. Nous n'avions subi aucun contrôle et nous rentrions tous sain et sauf. Enfin presque. Ian…

Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, s'il ressentait encore quelque chose. Mais mon instinct me disait que oui, j'avais vu son corps dévier l'arme du Traqueur qui visait Kyle dans le centre de soins. Ce n'était pas anodin, j'avais su reconnaitre le signe d'une résistance comme Mel quand elle était en duo avec Gaby. Elle m'avait raconté un peu ce qu'elle avait vécu…

**Nous sommes allongés Mel et moi, dans ce qui est désormais notre lit, dans notre chambre, Jamie ayant rejoint celle de Aaron et Brandt après avoir quitté celle de Ian au retour de Gaby dans cet autre corps. Ce ne fut pas facile ce changement mais je me suis habitué à la voir ainsi.**

**Comme toutes les nuits depuis des semaines, Mel et moi avons fait l'amour, incapable de nous réfréner. Trop de temps privés l'un de l'autre nous a rendus insatiables. Je m'endors dans ses bras. Je rêve de notre avenir, nos souvenirs s'y entremêlent. Je me sens bien, à l'abri et puis je pars en expédition et quand je reviens, son regard est de nouveau argenté…**

**Je me réveille en sueur, ma respiration est saccadée. Mel est déjà à l'affut, me caressant la joue.**

**-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mon cœur. **

**Elle me murmure des tas de mots doux qui soulagent ma terreur. Je me rallonge contre elle. Nous sommes nus malgré la fraicheur environnante car nous brûlons de passion l'un pour l'autre. Je caresse ses cheveux, me noie dans ses yeux d'un vert noisette particulier, je ne me lasse pas de la contempler car j'ai du mal à croire à ma chance. Je pensais l'avoir perdue mais elle est revenue, elle a tenu bon pour nous. Je n'aurais pas du douter de sa capacité à survivre mais j'avais déjà fait mon deuil, j'avais accepté sa perte et la revoir, une Âme installée à sa place, m'avait fait imploser. J'avais tout rejeté en bloc dans un instinct de survie désespéré. **

**-Jared, murmure-t-elle.**

**C'est plus un soupir amoureux et je frissonne, entièrement envouté par elle. Mes mains glissent le long de son corps parfait qui ondule et se frotte contre moi. Ses yeux se ferment, elle respire différemment, presque avec souffrance. Elle se hisse et effleure ma bouche de la sienne que je dévore littéralement. Je perds la notion du temps, des choses, du monde. Il n'y a rien de plus que nous, happé dans une spirale de désir inassouvi. Mon esprit embrumé parvient à distinguer sa peine, elle pleure, je la repousse et l'observe avec intensité, cherchant ce qui suscite cette douleur car Mel ne pleure pas souvent. Elle se détourne, gênée, mais je refuse de me séparer d'elle. **

**-Dis-moi ce qui te fait mal.**

**Elle se referme.**

**-Mel ne fais pas ça, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

**Elle ferme les yeux.**

**-Je suis si heureuse, dit-elle. **

**Elle s'interrompt, la gorge visiblement nouée. Je ne saisis pas.**

**-Je suis si heureuse, reprend-elle, que ça me fait mal.**

**Elle se cale dans mon épaule pour s'y camoufler. Je n'aime pas être privé de sa vue.**

**-Être ici, avec toi, je n'y croyais plus. **

**-Je suis là, dis-je en la berçant. Pourquoi tu te rends malade ?**

**-Quand j'étais avec Gaby, je ne pouvais cesser de te regarder, c'était l'enfer de t'avoir à proximité et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, et toute cette colère et ce mépris que tu exprimais quand tu me regardais, c'était horrible. **

**Elle frissonne, se serre un peu plus contre moi. Je ne dis rien, il n'y a rien à dire. Dès que j'ai su avec certitude qu'elle était bien là, j'ai changé d'attitude. Je veux juste qu'elle se confie à moi, qu'elle se libère de ce qui la mine car c'est là entre nous depuis le départ. **

**-Je luttais jour après jour pour subsister car je me sentais partir. Et ce n'était pas parce que Gaby essayait de m'effacer au contraire mais parce qu'avec le temps, je m'étais accommodée de cette existence et que ma révolte faiblissait. Tout le monde l'aimait, enfin presque tout le monde, et je me disais que mon retour finalement ne serait pas tant attendu, encore moins nécessaire. Elle était bien plus utile à votre sécurité que moi.**

**Tout mon être se révolte en entendant ses doutes.**

**-Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que j'allais accepter de te laisser prisonnière !**

**Je suis fâché. Elle caresse mon torse en signe d'apaisement.**

**-Tu avais appris à aimer Gaby et…**

**-Et rien du tout ! J'ai appris à l'aimer comme la plupart des gens ici, parce qu'il est difficile de ne pas l'aimer. **

**-Pourtant quand tu lui as dit Adieu…**

**Je me raidis, elle n'ose pas aller plus loin. Je me rappelle très bien de ces Adieux. **

**-Elle allait te rendre, elle allait se sacrifier, j'étais heureux, triste et plein de gratitude en même temps. Ne te méprends pas sur ça, Mel ! **

**Elle continue de se cacher. Je la repousse et l'oblige à me regarder. Je tiens son visage à deux mains pour qu'elle ne m'échappe pas. Nos yeux se verrouillent.**

**-Ce n'était rien, tu dois me croire, tu sais que je t'appartiens, corps et âme. Ne me reproche pas une marque d'affection envers notre amie. **

**-Je…**

**Elle est tiraillée, confuse. **

**-Mel, je la supplie. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des doutes, que tu sois triste, l'idée que je suis responsable de ça me tue. Ça n'a pas de sens. Pas après ce que l'on a vécu. **

**Ses yeux brillent, contenant un flot de larmes.**

**-Tu aimais Gaby, je le sentais, et en retour je l'ai aimée aussi. Si tu l'aimais, je ne pouvais que l'aimer, comprends-tu ? **

**-Comme pour Jamie ? Chuchote-t-elle. **

**-Oui. Exactement. Et en comprenant son ultime sacrifice, je voulais quelle parte de ce monde avec la sensation d'être unique car elle l'est, tu le sais. Je lui ai transmis notre affection avec des mots, avec des gestes pour qu'elle sache que c'était sincère parce que je savais qu'elle n'y croirait pas autrement. Je la connais bien tu sais et toi aussi. Alors admet-le ! Et efface tout ça de ta mémoire !**

**Elle me sonde avec une rare intensité. Et finit par me sourire.**

-On est arrivé, Jared.

Je sursautai au son de sa voix. Oui, on était bien arrivé, j'avais conduit machinalement et je m'étais garé au côté de Rott. Kyle arriva peu après. Nous descendîmes tous du camion pour aller voir ce qui se passait avec le Traqueur. Mel à mes cotés me prit la main, tendue elle aussi.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter cependant car Gaby somnolait sur Brandt qui était assis entre elle et le Traqueur qui était calme. Le corps de Ian se tourna vers moi, c'était dur de supporter cette couleur argentée au fond de ses yeux. Il ferma son visage en me voyant. C'était habituel, typiquement Ian, ce qui me conforta dans cette certitude qu'il était bien présent. Depuis que nous avions aidé Gaby à partir, Ian me vouait beaucoup de rancune. Ça s'était tassé avec le temps mais c'était là entre nous. Et dès que je posais les yeux sur Gaby, il perdait sa jovialité. Il avait toujours manqué de confiance pourtant il devrait savoir qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Mais je supposais que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non, il avait dépassé ce stade, c'était plutôt de la méfiance. Lui seul comprenaient les Âmes et Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Il leur était lié d'une manière que je ne saisissais pas. Et même si je savais qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer Gaby (j'étais bien placé pour le savoir), s'attacher amoureusement à elle était au-delà de mon entendement. Mais je l'acceptais parce qu'elle l'aimait en retour avec sincérité.

Alors que Soleil et Kyle… cela ressemblaient plutôt à du fourvoiement. Kyle se contentait de Soleil dans un besoin de garder un souvenir de Jodi. Enfin c'était mon impression. Je ne le jugeais pas, c'était difficile de dire au revoir à ceux qu'on aimait. J'avais perdu mes frères et mon père brutalement. J'avais passé deux ans seul, coupé du monde avant de tomber sur Mel qui avait changé ma vie. Notre écart d'âge n'avait pas entravé notre amour, au contraire, il en était que plus solide. J'avais apprécié sa ténacité, son caractère volcanique et téméraire, elle me faisait vibrer, je l'adorais.

Kyle se posta à ma gauche, Soleil pendue à son bras. La pâleur de Kyle me fit peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Jared ?

-On l'emmène à Jeb. Il nous dira quoi faire.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME<strong>

Je ne supportais pas la vue de cet homme au teint hâlé par le soleil. Jared, c'était lui, Jared…

Des tas de souvenirs désagréables défilèrent dans ma tête, provoqués par mon hôte. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

_N'as-tu pas confiance en lui ? Pourtant c'est lui qui a emmené Vagabonde loin du danger comme tu le lui as demandé._

_Je sais tout ça. C'est juste que…_

_Que quoi ?_

_Rien._

Je cherchai à en savoir plus mais il s'emmura et je n'eus plus accès à ses pensées. Je me concentrai alors sur ce groupe face à moi à l'extérieur de la voiture qui polémiquait sur mon compte. L'humain à mes côtés remua, remarqua les autres et tenta de s'étirer, un sourire niais sur son visage, balançant son bras dans ma figure.

-Oups désolé, dit-il en baillant.

Je grommelais sur l'impolitesse de ces mortels quand je croisai le regard doux de Vagabonde. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était Celle-qui-Chevauche-la-Bête. J'avais du mal à croire que ma haine envers elle diminuait. Une substance plus douce envahissait mon cœur et cela me fit peur. Je n'aimais pas ça, j'étais vulnérable et incapable de mener à bien ma mission si je me laissais corrompre par des sentiments impurs.

-Fais attention, Brandt, râla-t-elle, nullement fâchée.

Elle tendit son bras devant le torse de ce Brandt, sa main approchant de mon visage. J'eus un recul salutaire. Elle en fut peinée et j'en fus satisfait. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle me haïsse.

_Elle ne me haïra jamais._

_Nous sommes très différent vous et moi. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu à l'action. _

Je lui ouvris délibérément les portes de mes souvenirs, il ne put que constater que j'avais des méthodes radicales et peu appréciées par mes congénères mais elles étaient efficaces.

_Vous êtes une brute !_

Il était choqué.

_Nous ne sommes pas Toutes pareilles. La douceur n'est pas un trait prépondérant dans mon espèce. La loyauté l'est par contre. Et je resterai loyal jusqu'au bout. Pas comme « elle » !_

Il bouillonnait mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer à le persécuter, je vis Vagabonde tenter de retenir ce même homme hâlé. Ce Jared. Il irradiait de colère. Intéressant. Ma portière s'ouvrit, on m'extirpa brutalement hors du camion pour me secouer avec violence. C'était un gamin, un gamin assez grand…

-Vous avez osé lui faire du mal !

Je me pris un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je me retrouvai au sol, il se jeta sur moi.

_Tu l'as bien mérité ! _Se réjouit mon Hôte alors qu'il subissait aussi cette violence.

_Vous, Humains, aimez la violence gratuite ! Je suis menotté ! Son attitude est déloyale ! _

_L'as-tu été en maltraitant ma compagne ?_

-Jamie arrête ! Cria une jeune femme.

Melanie, l'ancienne Hôte de Vagabonde, celle pour qui elle nous avait aussi trahies. D'emblée, je décidai de trouver un moyen de la supprimer en premier. Je devais tous les supprimer puisque j'étais seul ici, sans aucune aide possible, j'allais devoir me débrouiller seul. Et elle serait la première à en faire les frais.

_Dans tes rêves ! Tu es en plein délire ! Tu es seul ! Tu ne peux rien contre nous ! Tu seras délogé bien avant !_

_S'ils tentent de m'extraire, je m'auto-détruirai._

Malgré les coups qui pleuvaient, j'eus la satisfaction de profiter de sa peur. Car il savait que si je mourrais, il mourrait avec moi.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

C'était une horrible vision de voir Ian au sol, maltraité.

-Jamie, criai-je à mon tour, soutenant Mel dans sa démarche de le séparer de lui puisque les hommes laissaient courir, profitant du spectacle.

-_Il t'a agressée _! Vociféra mon Jamie.

Je voyais bien qu'il était bouleversé.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais bien.

Il détourna ses yeux de Ian/Soulève-La-Brume pour examiner mon cou. Ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage. Lui qui était si calme.

-Ce n'est pas rien !

-Il est menotté, il ne peut même pas se défendre, protestai-je en attrapant son bras pour qu'il ne frappe plus mon compagnon.

Il se défit de mon emprise et entreprit de recommencer. Je me jetai sur Ian/Soulève-La-Brume afin de les protéger de mon corps. Jamie dut se résoudre à cesser de les battre. Il se remit sur ses pieds et recula pour aller dans les bras de Melanie. Je me focalisai sur le regard turquoise de Ian, cherchant à contourner désespérément l'éclat irradiant du Traqueur, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il était partout.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Non.

Il était de nouveau hypnotisé par moi, je me troublai.

-Et toi Ian, tu vas bien ?

Je caressai sa joue avec affection, remarquai sa lèvre fendue.

-Oh non, vous êtes blessé.

J'englobais les deux êtres dans ce « vous ». Je fouillai dans mes poches, à la recherche d'un mouchoir sans succès.

-Tiens.

Soleil m'en tendait un, je la remerciai avec chaleur. Je tapotai doucement la plaie ensanglantée. Il grimaça à peine, mais je m'en voulus qu'il souffre.

-Je suis désolée, mon chéri, c'est de ma faute si tu es prisonnier.

Il secoua la tête par la négative. Je clignai des yeux, pleurant à chaudes larmes, soulagée de le sentir si près de moi, de communiquer avec lui. Je continuai de lui prodiguer de l'affection, jetant le mouchoir loin de moi, effleurant son front lisse, son arcade où se profilait un début d'œil au beurre noire, sa mâchoire qui avait subi le même sort. Il avait un début de barbe qui était agréable au toucher. Je soulignai son menton si parfait, tout son visage était la perfection même. Je me penchai sans m'en rendre compte malgré les protestations derrière moi, je ne voyais plus que cette bouche qui m'appelait :

-Gaby, Gaby…

C'était un murmure douloureux. Une supplique inattendue. Parce que j'avais l'impression que le Traqueur aussi souhaitait ce contact. Je ne résistai pas une seconde de plus, fermant les yeux. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, se soudèrent avec douceur, effectuant une danse familière et sensuelle. Ian était partout, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, dans chaque parcelle de mon être. Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque, tendre et chaude, son pouce caressant le creux de la base de mon crâne. Un geste qui échauffait tous mes sens à chaque fois que Ian avait une idée câline en tête.

-Ian…

C'était un soupir rempli de désir. Je fus soudainement éjectée au loin par cette même main qui m'avait enlacée. Je fus reconnectée à la réalité, dans un brouhaha sans nom, je les vis le saisir avec brutalité avant que je n'ai pu me relever.

-Non !

Mon bras était tendu vers le groupe qui l'emmenait loin de moi. Mel et Jamie m'aidèrent à me relever.

-A quoi tu pensais ! Siffla Mel.

Jamie, lui, évitait de me regarder, il était tout rouge, gêné. Je me liquéfiai, me remémorant le spectacle que je leur avais offert. J'étais pudique, comment avais-je pu me laisser emporter de la sorte ? La brulure sur mes lèvres me le rappela. Il était difficile de résister à l'appel de l'amour.

-Allez viens, allons voir Jeb, décréta Mel.

Sur le chemin, j'accélérai le pas pour ne pas perdre de vue le groupe d'hommes devant moi. Soleil était resté en retrait derrière nous. Je me tournai vers elle pour l'attendre.

-Avance ! S'énerva Mel.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Pourquoi tu t'agaces ?

Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit là ! Elle s'enracina dans le sol, dardant sur Soleil et moi un œil acide.

-Je me retiens pour ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Je n'étais pas étonnée du caractère colérique de Mel, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si remontée.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Mel, temporisa Jamie.

-Toi, va rejoindre les mecs, laisse-nous !

Il resta planté là. Elle lui retourna un regard si noir qu'il cilla puis capitula en s'éloignant à une vitesse ahurissante. J'eus juste le temps de l'entendre me dire :

-Bonne chance, Gaby.

Bonne chance ? Mon estomac se tordit, mais pourquoi donc… ? Et puis j'eus une illumination.

-Ecoute Mel…

-Non, vous deux vous allez m'écouter ! Si jamais il vous reprend l'envie de frapper mon homme, je vous déloge si vite que vous ne comprendrez rien à ce qui vous arrive ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Soleil avait couiné. Je restai stoïque.

-Est-ce que c'est clair ! Cria Mel.

Quand ça concernait Jared, elle pouvait se montrer vindicative et non-objective. Je savais que sa menace n'en était pas une. Jamais elle ne nous ferait cela.

-C'est clair Mel.

-Bien.

Elle serrait ses poings, luttant pour ne pas exercer de violences.

-Allons-y maintenant, il est temps d'aller voir ce qu'oncle Jeb a décidé.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<br>**


	8. L'arrivée

Désolée de mettre autant de temps à publier mais je suis overbookée et fatiguée. Du coup j'écris moins.

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les reviews, je suis habituée. Je n'écris pas pour en avoir même si ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ce que je partage plait à mes lecteurs. Pour Jared, je l'aime bien, j'ai voulu un peu expliquer son comportement, son raisonnement, ses changements. Je referai un pov car j'ai encore des choses à dire. Et pour Mel, forcément elle ne pouvait que s'énerver. On ne touche pas à ceux qu'elle aime comme ça. Tant mieux si ça te parait crédible, ça me rassure. Pour Ian et Soulève-la-Brume, c'est encore un autre rapport de force, ça va engendrer des choses intéressantes car aucun des deux ne se laissera faire. Tu peux continuer à employer les mêmes termes tant que tu veux ! ;-)

Merci à vous de me suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : L'arrivée<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME<strong>

_Tu as osé la frapper ! Espèce de pourriture ! _Cingla mon Hôte. _Et tu parles de déloyauté ? Là d'où tu viens, on ne t'a jamais appris que l'on ne frappe pas une femme !_

_Dixit celui qui a tenté de l'étrangler._

Il bouillait, fulminait, s'enrageait, ne sachant comment s'en prendre à moi. J'avais frappé là où ça faisait mal, il m'en voulait de lui rappeler cela.

J'étais encore sous le coup de mes émotions lorsque je fus agrippé de toutes parts, j'avais repoussé Vagabonde qui m'avait blessé d'une manière que je ne comprenais pas mais qui était bien réelle.

_Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle embrassait, c'était moi_, rajouta-t-il avec rancune.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, je savais que je n'aimais pas cette traitresse mais …

_Mais moi je l'aime, je la désire, je l'admire. Tu ne peux pas en faire abstraction. J'ai vu Gaby lutter contre les sentiments de Mel et elle n'a jamais réussi à contrer les sentiments de son amie._

_« Amie »_, sifflai-je, dégoûté.

Décidément cette Âme avait le don de m'horripiler. Je fus mis sur mes deux jambes.

-Ne t'avise plus de lever ta main sur elle, ce sera mon seul avertissement, sale…

Jared s'interrompit, pourquoi ? Que voulait-il me cracher comme insulte ?

_Il en a à la pelle mais il ne le fera pas, parce que ça blesserait Gaby_, me précisa mon Hôte.

J'observais tous ces humains très paradoxaux dans leur attitude. Ils me vouaient de la haine et pourtant ils tentaient de rester corrects avec moi. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait si bien joué son rôle, qu'elle les ait si bien manipulés qu'ils soient devenu ses pantins ?

Mon Hôte soupira.

_Tu ne comprends rien à rien. _

_Je ne suis pas stupide !_

_Alors cesse de faire comme si tu l'étais ! Gaby les aime, les respecte, les protège. Ils ne feront jamais rien qui pourrait la heurter car ils l'aiment aussi. _

_C'est n'importe quoi ! Et Gaby, c'est quoi ce nom ridicule !_

_C'est le diminutif de Vagabonde._

_Un nom trop peu humain, Vagabonde ne vous convenait pas_, constatai-je, écœuré.

_Cela n'a rien à voir, enfin pas pour moi. C'était pour mieux l'intégrer. Et puis c'est affectueux._

Jared tentait de me mettre un sac sur la tête.

_Laisse-les faire !_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, lui encore moins que les autres.

_Je comprends ta réticence…_

Oh oui il la comprenait car elle venait de lui.

…_mais laisse-les faire. Ils seront plus rassurés._

Je refusai encore plus, et quelqu'un prit ma défense. En me penchant un peu, je vis que c'était le conducteur du camion qui m'avait transporté. Il avait fait tant de détours que je ne saurais retrouver le chemin si je devais m'échapper et revenir avec du renfort. Cet éclat argenté dans ses yeux aurait dû me rassurer, mais cette colère qu'il avait quand il me regardait me mettait hors de moi. Il était comme Vagabonde, un traitre à son espèce.

-Est-ce bien nécessaire Jared ?

-Oui, avec un Traqueur, on ne sait jamais.

Alors l'un d'entre eux me maintint dans une prise douloureuse et je ne pus les empêcher de m'isoler du monde. Ils me trainèrent malgré mes protestations. Il se passa quelques montées et quelques descentes sous un soleil de plomb avant que je ne retrouve de la fraicheur.

J'avais soif.

Où étions-nous ? C'était humide, l'air était un peu vicié. Le sol était plus lisse, il y avait de l'écho. J'eus un flash qui s'échappa des souvenirs de mon Hôte : c'était une grotte.

_Alors voilà où vous vous amassiez tous._

_Astucieux, non ?_

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Ils chuchotaient tous entre eux alors que je trainais des pieds, peu pressé de m'enfoncer dans un endroit pareil et puis après plusieurs passages franchis, il y eut du brouhaha, des tas de voix résonnèrent en écho. On était dans un endroit spacieux.

-Je désespérais de vous voir arriver, s'exclama un homme.

_Jeb, _se réjouit mon Hôte.

Le chef de la bande, le créateur de tout ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être admiratif.

-Désolé, on a mis du temps, Jebediah, s'excusa Jared.

Ce qui devait lui coûter car il n'était pas enclin à reconnaitre facilement ses torts.

_Est-ce vrai ? Ou est-ce seulement ta perception de cet individu ?_ Questionnai-je mon Hôte.

Il ne répondit pas mais je compris ce silence.

-On devait s'assurer de ne pas être suivi, continua Jared.

-A-t-il eu le temps de révéler notre cachette ?

-Non, nous l'avons intercepté tout de suite après l'insertion, précisa Kyle.

-Enlevez-lui ce sac dans ce cas.

Quand on m'arracha le cache de sur ma tête, je ne fus pas surpris par les lieux qui m'étaient familier. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il y avait même des enfants ! Je les observai avec intérêt, ils furent rappelés par leur mère.

_Lucina_, précisa mon Hôte.

Je remarquai alors tous les visages anxieux dirigés vers moi. J'en fus satisfait.

_Arrête de te la péter !_

Je grondai intérieurement.

Jebediah vint vers moi. Nullement affecté, ni effrayé et encore moins armé.

_Il lui en faut plus_.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques._

- Détachez-le aussi.

Il y eut des protestations. Et moi j'étais ébahi.

-Maintenant ! S'agaça Jebediah devant l'inertie de ses congénères.

Je fus détaché avec réticence, je frottais mes poignées douloureuses, jaugeant mes possibilités de fuite.

_N'y pense même pas !_

En effet, c'était limité mais pas impossible. Alors qu'une idée germait dans ma tête, j'appréciais en même temps ma nouvelle « liberté ». J'entendis derrière moi l'arrivée des femmes. Les hommes firent un cercle de protection autour d'elles mais Vagabonde le traversa et se positionna à mes côtés, attrapa ma main avec douceur mais je la retirai aussi sec. N'avait-elle donc rien compris ?

_Ne sois pas vexé, elle souhaite juste être en contact avec moi._

_Et moi je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec elle._

_Ça va être compliqué alors._

Mes narines frémissaient de colère et de je ne sais quoi d'autre.

_Tu es jaloux_, rajouta-t-il.  
><em>N'importe quoi !<em>

Mais je me questionnai sur ce sentiment que je ne connaissais pas. Etait-il dans le vrai ?

Jebediah détailla Vagabonde avec sérieux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû partir à leur recherche Gaby. Et toi Soleil ? A quoi pensais-tu ? Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé entrainer par Gaby ?

Elle allait protester mais Vagabonde prit la parole :

-Elle n'a pas eu le choix, Jeb, avec ou sans elle, je comptais y aller et elle a préféré assurer ma protection.

_Pourquoi mens-tu ma chérie ? _

Je la détaillai malgré moi avec perplexité. Regard qu'elle intercepta et soutint sans ciller. Elle ne savait pas mentir mais pourquoi le faisait-elle quand même ? Et l'autre ? Pourquoi ne rétablissait-elle pas la vérité ? Ces humains les avaient corrompues !

-Elle aurait dû venir me voir ! Et toi aussi Gaby ! S'écria le patriarche.

Elles baissèrent la tête toutes les deux. Et ça ne me plut pas du tout.

-Pourquoi vous rabaissez-vous devant ces humains ! M'emportai-je.

-Ils sont nos amis, notre famille, m'éclaira Vagabonde. Jeb a raison de nous sermonner, nous mériterions plus.

-Oh mais ça va être le cas, dit Jebediah. Pour la peine, vous êtes de corvée de rangement. Il faut défaire ce que nous avons emballé puisque nous ne partons plus.

Au lieu de se rebeller elles lui sourirent !

-Nous y allons toute de suite, dit Vagabonde.

_Il y va fort Jeb_, s'agaça mon Hôte.

-Je vais les aider, oncle Jeb, proposa ma cible numéro un.

Elles partaient déjà toutes les trois.

-On va vous aider aussi, proposa le gamin qui m'avait frappé avec déloyauté.

_Cesse tes jérémiades et trouve un moyen de nous restaurer, j'ai faim._

_Nom mais quel toupet !_

Je l'entendis rire. Un son étonnant.

_Je suis heureux, je suis rentré chez moi auprès de ma compagne, nous sommes en sécurité, et ils vont vite te déloger de mon crâne._

_Ça c'est ce que nous verrons._

Le gamin et certains hommes du groupe leur emboitèrent le pas. Seuls restaient Jared et Kyle et quelques habitants de cette grotte un peu plus en retrait.

-Que fait-on avec lui ? Demanda Jared.

-Même tarif que pour tous les prisonniers.

-Mais c'est mon frère, geignit Kyle.

-Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas sûr…

-Il est là, je confirme, dit Kyle.

-Et je le crois aussi, appuya Jared.

Je restai silencieux, Jebediah m'examinant avec intérêt. Il me tendit subitement la main.

-Je suis Jebediah Stryder, l'oncle de Mélanie, Sharon et Jamie. Mais vous le savez déjà je suppose. Et vous comment vous appelez-vous ?

Silence surpris. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à moi ?

_Parce qu'il est comme ça._

-C'est un Traqueur, précisa Jared, comme si c'était une tare.

_C'est un fléau, il a raison._

-Je suis le chef des Traqueurs, me vantai-je presque pour leur rabattre leur caquet.

-C'est fâcheux, murmura Jeb.

Jared et Kyle hoquetèrent, choqués.

-Il va susciter nombres de recherches, il va falloir se montrer très vigilants lors des prochains raids, soupira le patriarche.

-Et il va se montrer aussi coriace que la Traqueuse qui habitait Lacey, se plaignit Kyle.

Ce fut l'équivalent d'un coup de massue que je reçus sur le crâne, j'avais la preuve qu'elle avait bien été capturée et retirée de son corps.

-Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ! Criai-je.

-La Traqueuse ? Elle est repartie je ne sais plus où.

- Mensonge ! Vous l'avez tuée !

-Non, c'est faux, s'agaça Jared.

-Combien d'autres en avez-vous tuées ? Persistai-je.

-Aucunes, répondit calmement Jebediah. Vos Âmes sont reparties sur d'autres planètes.

Je crus halluciner devant les images d'une désinsertion que me renvoya mon Hôte. Mon cœur s'emballa devant l'évidence de son affection réelle pour nous. C'était un souvenir qu'il chérissait et qu'il continua de me faire partager dans un enchainement ininterrompu.

Ils disaient vrais alors, malgré le soulagement que me procurait cette nouvelle, la concrétisation de mes soupçons concernant un exil forcé m'écrasait.

-Nous en reparlerons devant un bon diner si ça vous tente, me proposa Jebediah coupant court à mes réflexions.

Je restai saisi encore une fois comme les deux autres à mes côtés, très contrariés par la réaction de leur chef. Mon Hôte, lui, riait encore.

-Je n'ai pas faim, dis-je pour le punir.

Il cessa de rire, mécontent.

-Ian ne doit pas être d'accord avec ça, rit Jebediah, lui qui aime tant manger.

Je perçus l'émotion de mon Hôte en constatant que cet homme le croyait encore en vie.

_Je m'appelle Ian ! Cesse de m'appeler Hôte !_

-Je vous répète que _Je _n'ai pas faim.

-Nous verrons cela. Jared, Kyle, emmenez-le s'installer, montrez-lui les commodités et donnez-lui de quoi boire en attendant le diner. Après le repas, on montera la garde à tour de rôle avec Aaron et Brandt. Je vais aller m'entretenir avec Doc en attendant.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Nous rangions et déballions depuis plus de deux heures. J'avais évité de penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait de Ian. Je savais qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. Et je voulais me racheter, je me sentais responsable de tout ce raffut. J'avais travaillé avec acharnement, repoussant l'aide de mes amis. Cependant je commençais à ressentir la fatigue et j'avais mal au dos. Je faisais tout pour le cacher mais mon manège ne passa pas inaperçu tant ils me surveillaient tous comme si j'allais me casser dans la seconde. Je ne pouvais leur en vouloir de veiller sur moi mais c'était agaçant.

J'avais perçu des discussions, chacun s'interrogeait mais l'inquiétude était moindre, la tension diminuait. Nous allions essayer de retrouver une vie normale. Et pour ce faire il fallait enlever Soulève-La-Brume du corps de Ian, ce qui me culpabilisait car cette Âme, je ne pouvais ignorer qu'Elle souhaitait peut-être aussi rester ici sur cette Terre et que nous allions décider de son sort. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas cet aspect de ma vie. Pourtant c'était le plus important, ma mission, ma présence ici au sein de cette communauté dans cette grotte était liée à tout ça.

-A quoi penses-tu, Gaby ?

Mel me tendait une bouteille d'eau que je bus d'une traite avant de répondre

- Je pensais à cette Âme. Qui suis-je pour décider de son sort ?

-Tu ne décides de rien, nous le faisons à ta place.

-Et crois-tu que c'est mieux ? N'est-ce pas hypocrite ?

-Peut-être, mais tu connais notre histoire, on ne nous a pas laissé le choix et être ainsi éradiqué de notre planète, n'est-ce pas monstrueux ?

Je soupirai, elle avait raison sur ce point.

-Il me voit comme une traitresse.

-Qui ? Le Traqueur ?

-Oui.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu es tout sauf une traitresse. Tu aimes les Âmes, et tu nous aimes aussi. Tu fais au mieux pour chacun. Nous ne tuons plus personne grâce à toi et c'est un fardeau en moins sur nos épaules et sur celles de Doc. Tu devrais en être fière.

Elle se tut un instant puis sourit.

-Sharon est enceinte, au fait.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est merveilleux, bafouillai-je de surprise.

-Pour eux, oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle même si Sharon a peur de l'avenir.

-Peur de l'avenir ?

-Il est difficile de concevoir de fonder une famille dans un monde envahi. Moi-même, je ne me vois pas avoir d'enfant dans ce monde.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ferais une mère formidable.

Elle me sonda avec intensité.

-J'aurais peur que le monde reste comme il est et que plus tard, mes enfants subissent ce que j'ai subi.

La tristesse me rendit muette.

-Ne le prends pas pour toi Gaby. Je te dois tout. Et… je t'aime.

Des mots qu'elle ne prononçait jamais à la légère et qui me réchauffèrent le cœur.

-Et toi te vois-tu avoir un enfant, Gaby ?

-Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant.

-Je parle d'un enfant humain, celui de ton Hôte avec Ian.

J'écarquillai les yeux de plus belle.

-Je…

Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Mel attendait, vraiment intéressée.

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. J'ai renoncé à être une Mère en devenant l'une des vôtres.

Mel regardait partout autour d'elle puis se pencha sur moi.

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de contraception, Gaby. Cela arrivera un jour ou l'autre.

Choc.

-Parce que toi tu en as un ?

-Bien sûr ! Jared a récupéré des préservatifs lors des premiers raids après mon retour. Là-dessus, les Âmes sont obligées de faire comme nous à moins de s'infertiliser complètement mais nous n'avons pas eu accès à cette médecine.

Je savais ce qu'étaient des préservatifs, même si Petty n'en avait jamais utilisés. Je rougis de mon insouciance. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ?

-Jared en a proposé à Ian et à Kyle mais ils ont tous les deux refusé.

J'assimilais ses paroles.

-Je n'étais pas contente après Jared, je me suis embrouillée avec lui parce qu'il aurait dû insister.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Lui reprochai-je alors que visiblement ce n'était pas à elle que je devrais en vouloir.

-Je pensais que Ian l'avait fait car après tout tu es la première concernée, mais ce n'est pas le cas, constata-t-elle, contrariée. A quoi pensait-il, sérieux ?

Soleil s'approchait pour récupérer d'autres cartons. Mel fronça les sourcils.

-Ne sois pas fâchée après elle, tempérai-je.

-J'essaie. Je te jure.

Soleil fouilla dans les cartons à mes côtés, zieutant Mel.

-Toi et Kyle, vous vous protégez ? Lui demanda-t-elle, abruptement.

Elle sursauta au son revêche de la voix de Mel. Elle ne comprit pas la question.

-Mel ! M'insurgeai-je.

-Toi et Kyle, vos rapports intimes sont-ils protégés ? Persista-t-elle.

Elle rougit, confuse.

-Je t'ai posé une question, s'agaça Mel. C'est important.

-C'est personnel, la contrai-je.

-On n'a pas de rapports intimes, nous confia Soleil, contre toute attente. Kyle refuse de…

Elle jeta un œil aux alentours, mortifiée, et préféra se taire. Mel resta sans voix. Je remarquai le désarroi de Soleil. Mais elle continua de travailler et s'éloigna avec un carton.

-Et ben ça alors…

-Tu l'as embarrassée Mel !

-Tout ce temps et… rien, m'ignora-t-elle.

-Tout le monde ne pense pas qu'à…

-Deux ans, Gaby ! Non, il y a un vrai problème entre eux. Il faut que j'en sache plus.

Elle commençait déjà à partir à la suite de Soleil mais je la retins.

-Je m'en chargerai au moment opportun, Mel.

Elle grommela je ne sais quoi et se calma finalement en reprenant le travail. Elle s'arrêta après un aller-retour.

-Je vais allez voir Sharon et la rassurer.

OoooO

Lily était venue me chercher pour le diner et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je remarquai que j'étais l'une des rares à encore travailler. La soirée était déjà bien entamée, j'avais faim. En entrant dans la cuisine qui nous servait de réfectoire, je découvrais que la plupart de mes amis avaient fini de manger.

-Nous sommes éreintés, nous allons nous coucher tôt, dit Mel qui faisait partie du lot.

-Sharon va-t-elle mieux ? La questionnai-je en approchant d'elle.

-Oui, elle dort, elle a grand besoin de sommeil.

- Où est Jared ? Et Kyle ?

-Ils se reposent avant leur premier tour de garde. Jeb va t'emmener Ian pour que vous diniez tous les deux.

Je me figeai, mon cœur fit une embardée. Elle haussa les épaules avec un maigre sourire las.

-Tu te débrouilleras bien avec lui, il n'y a pas de raison, tu dois amadouer le Traqueur.

Je n'aimais pas ce que j'entendais.

-Je ne veux pas me servir de lui.

-Qui te parle de te servir de lui ? Intervint Jamie qui déposait son plateau. Sois toi-même, il apprendra à te faire confiance, à t'aimer comme nous l'avons tous fait.

-Et quel en est le but ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Je me crispai, méfiante. Mel se leva pour ranger aussi son plateau et me prit le bras pour m'éloigner des derniers trainards.

-Le Traqueur menace de s'auto-détruire si nous tentons de l'extraire, c'est Doc qui me l'a dit. Il lui a rendu visite.

-Vous lui avez fait peur avec cette visite de Doc ! Paniquai-je.

Je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant à la possibilité que cette Âme puisse se suicider, entrainant mon compagnon avec lui dans la mort. Je me sentis très mal, affaiblie par la fatigue et la faim. Jamie me rattrapa de justesse car mes jambes avaient cédé. Il m'entraina vers une table disponible. Il y eut soudain foule autour de moi mais Mel les expédia dans leurs appartements.

-Elle a besoin d'air, du balai ! Explosa-t-elle.

Elle posa sur moi des yeux inquiets.

-Vagabonde…

Il était rare qu'elle m'appelât ainsi. Je lui prêtai attention.

-Les autres voulaient qu'on garde ça pour nous mais je ne peux pas te mentir même si je sais que ça compromet tout. Tu es mon amie, ma sœur. J'ai suffisamment confiance pour croire que tu sauras gérer cette possibilité. Nous voulons qu'il accepte de repartir de lui-même

-Pourquoi ne pas l'assommer ou l'endormir ? Demanda Brandt qui trainait encore dans le coin.

-Ça ne changerait rien, réalisai-je, en tentant de l'extraire il pourrait encore se rebeller, il a une nature entière, c'est un homme de valeur, il ne se laissera pas prendre comme vous vous ne vous laisseriez pas prendre si vous en aviez la possibilité. Et il ira jusqu'au bout.

Je frissonnais. Jeb avait dû le comprendre, voilà pourquoi il faisait cela. Je remis de l'ordre dans mes idées, repris doucement le contrôle de mes émotions. Je devais agir.

Ils s'en allèrent tous, une fois assurée de mon équilibre mental. Lucina avait entre-temps préparé une jolie table avec quelques compositions florales en papiers et deux bougies parfumées.

-C'est très jolie, Lucina.

Elle me tapota l'épaule.

-Isaiah est doué de ses mains, il a fait ces fleurs pour toi en deux temps, trois mouvements et les bougies c'est Trudy qui me les a données pour toi, elle les a piochées dans le stock des choses fantaisistes ramenées lors des raids. Lily en a mis aussi dans la salle de la baignoire ainsi que du savon au cas où.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-Merci, murmurai-je, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Leurs gestes signifiaient tant.

-On souhaite autant que toi que Ian revienne ma petite Gaby. On a mis du temps, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que tu étais des nôtres mais depuis que tu es là, notre vie s'est adoucie, nous avons retrouvé l'espoir et tu nous as ouvert à la tolérance.

Il y avait des bruits de pas, je me tendis. Lucina s'éloigna pour revenir avec deux plats fumants.

-Bonne chance.

Elle s'éclipsa alors que je détaillai ma tenue : la même chemise et le même pantalon sales d'il y a trente-six heures. Un bain s'imposait en effet mais il était trop tard pour y remédier. Quand Ian/Soulève-La-Brume entrèrent dans la pièce entourés de Jeb et Aaron et Rott, je ne vis que les deux hommes dans le corps de celui que j'aimais. Je me levais pour venir les accueillir, l'Âme eut encore du recul mais cette fois je ne le laissai pas faire, peu importait cet éclat furibond, je les voulais près de moi tous les deux.

-Si tu lui fais du mal, je te mets une balle dans le genou, s'agaça Jeb.

Je constatai avec effroi qu'il avait ressorti son fusil et ne semblait pas rigoler.

-Venez, le suppliai-je.

Soulève-La-Brume accepta de me regarder, accentuant mon émoi, son expression se modifia lentement et il céda.

-Bon appétit, m'sieur, dame, dit Jeb.

Il recula, les autres en firent de même sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Comment nouer des liens avec eux dans le coin ?

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<br>**


	9. Le diner

Merci à ma **VIP** pour sa review toujours attendue !^^

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: C'était important d'aborder certains sujets comme la contraception, étant donné la façon dont ils vivent. Je suis désolée de ne pas être aussi clair que je le voudrais concernant les introspections de Ian et Soul. Ce n'est pas facile comme jeu d'écriture. Le diner va donner lieu à des choses intéressantes, du moins je l'espère.

Merci à vous de me suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Le diner<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Je les regardai prendre place en face de moi. Le Traqueur détaillait avec humeur la table ornée. Je me désolai de leur visage abimé.

Mon ventre gronda malgré l'anxiété.

-Mangeons pendant que c'est encore chaud, proposai-je.

Il avait faim aussi même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, leur estomac le trahissait. Il s'assit, examinant le plat avec circonspection.

-C'est bon, vous verrez. C'est du bœuf, Ian adore le …

Je suspendis mes paroles au coup d'œil acide qu'il me lança. Je pris alors une première bouchée, me concentrant sur mon assiette, cherchant comment entamer une conversation intéressante. Il fixa son plat, toujours réticent. Je le voyais de temps à autre se plonger en lui-même, je connaissais ce phénomène, il parlait à Ian. Tentait-il de le persuader de manger ?

-Il n'y a pas de poison dedans, ris-je avec nervosité.

-Je sais, mais peut-être qu'il y a un sédatif.

-Non, plus.

Le voyant toujours méfiant, je picorai avec ma fourchette dans son plat pour en engloutir une bouchée.

-Voyez, je suis encore bien réveillée.

Il me regarda manger, attentif, puis constatant que rien ne se passait, il consentit à manger.

-Cela semble être une habitude chez vous, énonça-t-il après avoir englouti son plat pourtant bien chargé.

Cet appétit d'ogre il le tenait de Ian.

-Laquelle ? Lui demandai-je perplexe.

-De piocher dans son assiette.

-C'est lui qui vous l'a dit ?

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il laisse Ian s'exprimer à travers lui.

-Non ! Répliqua-t-il, rembruni. Je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs.

Il prit le verre de vin (un luxe rare ici) posé devant lui.

-Vous n'avez pas d'eau ?

-Si mais c'est plus convivial avec un verre de vin, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Je veux garder toute ma lucidité.

Je me remémorai l'expression « marcher sur des œufs», c'était ce que je faisais en ce moment, un peu comme avec Jared à mon arrivée dans les grottes. Sauf que c'était un membre de mon espèce que je devais convaincre de ma bonne foi. Je me sentis de nouveau mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais.

Le Traqueur me surveillait de près, remarquai-je en revenant à l'instant présent, il camoufla avec brio cette affection qu'il éprouvait à mon égard et à contrecœur mais j'avais eu le temps de la voir.

-Vous ne m'aimez pas, constatai-je.

Silence.

-Vous m'avez dit que j'étais une traitresse.

Silence. Je pris mon verre de vin, en bus une ou deux gorgées pour me donner du courage.

-Vous êtes tendue, dit-il finalement.

-Qui ne le serait pas face à vous.

Il y eut une étincelle dans son regard. De l'étonnement ?

-Pourtant c'est le corps de votre amant que vous avez devant les yeux, vous devriez être plus à l'aise.

-Ian n'est pas mon amant, il est l'être que j'aime le plus à travers l'univers.

Je le vis perdre ses moyens.

-Et tous les autres ?

-Je donnerai ma vie pour chacune des personnes dans cette grotte. Je les aime tous. Mais sans Ian, je n'aurais plus l'envie d'exister.

J'entendis des murmures provenant de l'entrée du réfectoire malgré le martèlement des battements de mon cœur dans mon crâne. Je me mettais déraisonnablement à nu devant cet inconnu qui détenait mon compagnon. Je lui donnais matière à me briser, je le savais, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je me montre honnête. Etait-ce lié à la fatigue, à l'alcool, à la peur ?

Il me prit la main, elle était posée sur la table, près du verre de vin. Son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude. Je supposai que Ian n'aimait pas me voir parler ainsi. Alors que ce contact inattendu me redonnait vie, je vis son expression se modifier. Sa main caressante se transforma en un étau de fer. Je restai stoïque malgré la douleur, ne voulant pas alerter les autres mais l'un d'eux avait compris.

Rott déboula sur lui :

-Lâche-la !

Il l'agrippa au col de sa tenue, le secoua pour qu'il me libère. Je contournai la table pour m'interposer entre eux mais Jeb et Aaron s'en étaient mêlés. Je me faufilai entre le fusil que tenait Jeb et Ian/Soulève-La-Brume.

-Gaby sort de là ! Cria-t-il.

-Non !

-Je l'avais prévenu, insista-t-il, menaçant.

-Jeb, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Il soupira en reportant son attention sur moi et non plus au-dessus de mon épaule.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de gérer les émotions de Ian, des émotions qu'il ne veut pas ressentir, qui le perturbent, qui annihilent ce qu'il est, le faisant agir contre son gré.

-Je sais tout ça Gaby.

-Non tu n'as pas idée du calvaire que c'est.

-Personne ne l'a obligé à s'insérer en Ian.

-Il ne fait que son travail, il cherche à protéger son espèce comme vous le faites.

-Nous n'avons pas demandé à être envahi, Gaby, tu le sais. Nous lutterons jusqu'au bout pour chacun des nôtres. Nous sommes dans notre droit !

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'en débattre, Jeb. Laissez-moi seule avec eux. Si vous restez tous là, cela risque de mal tourner.

-Non, protesta Rott.

Je fis une rotation sur moi-même pour lui faire face. Il tenait fermement Ian/Soulève-La-Brume d'un côté, et Aaron les maintenait aussi fermement de l'autre.

-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je ne cours aucun danger.

Son visage tiqueté de taches de rousseur se crispa.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il est dangereux !

J'avais une affection particulière pour lui, comme pour Soleil. Nous avions tous les trois un lien invisible mais bien réel en tant qu'indigène. Son appréhension me touchait. Je tentai de l'apaiser en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller.

Il n'était pas convaincu. Je tendis mon bras un peu plus haut pour atteindre son visage. Il se calma instantanément, relâchant sa prise pour dégager sa main et l'appuyer sur la mienne. Le Traqueur en profita pour le repousser avec une force inattendue.

-Eloigne-toi d'elle, siffla-t-il.

Il y eut un flottement, personne ne sachant trop pourquoi il avait parlé ainsi. Il continuait de se débattre, frappant Aaron d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le laissa pantelant. Il zieuta la sortie, je me mis en travers de son chemin.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

_N'y pense même pas !_ M'exclamai-je alors que le Traqueur visait la sortie.

_Je connais les lieux._

_Peut-être, mais tu ne connais pas la sortie. Et tu n'irais pas loin, nous manquons de sommeil._

J'avais réussi à camoufler ce secret mais pour combien de temps ? C'était fatiguant de mettre des barrières. Gaby lui barra soudainement la route, sa frêle silhouette était peu crédible pour l'empêcher de passer. Je frémis.

-Laissez-nous ! Ordonna-t-elle avec une franche détermination.

_Gaby, non._

J'avais envie d'être avec elle, mais Soulève-La-Brume était une vraie menace pour elle. J'essayais de décrypter ses émotions, de trouver ce qui le chamboulait autant. Parce qu'il était ébranlé, c'était un fait. Etait-ce dû aux paroles de Gaby ? Apparemment.

-S'il vous plait ! Insista-t-elle.

Les hommes grommelèrent, hésitèrent.

-Il va te faire du mal, Gaby, s'opposa Rott.

Il commençait à m'agacer.

_Nous sommes deux, _me confia le Traqueur.

Je le savais très bien même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_Sa sollicitude envers Gaby cache autre chose, _m'expliquai-je.

_C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche._

_Alors pourquoi Gaby ne le voit-elle pas ? _

Soulève-La-Brume était trop concentré sur Rott pour me répondre. Il y avait un mélange de ma jalousie (aussi minime soit-elle) et de son aversion envers son congénère qu'il considérait aussi comme un traitre.

-Non, il n'en fera rien, le contredit Gaby. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle nous dévisageait, confiante, demandant confirmation au Traqueur.

_Dis-lui oui._

-Oui, céda-t-il pour avoir la paix.

-Vous voyez.

-C'est une ruse, continua Rott.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour mais c'était la conséquence de l'état de stress du Traqueur.

-Fermez-la ! Bon sang ! S'emporta-t-il contre Rott.

Nous nous fîmes face. J'étais plongé dans ce regard noisette argenté qui m'inspira autre chose que de la confiance aujourd'hui tant il était vindicatif. Il y eut un deuxième flottement. Gaby attrapa mon avant-bras. Sa chaleur se diffusa intensément dans tout mon corps.

-Pourquoi cet accès de colère ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

-Il essaie de nous séparer ! Tonna le Traqueur.

J'en étais estomaqué. Et lui mortifié d'avoir laissé s'échapper de telles paroles car ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était mes propres craintes. Gaby se fixa sur Rott qui rougissait.

-Je ne cherche pas…

-Je sais Rott.

Les sourcils de Gaby restèrent froncés néanmoins. Elle s'interrogeait encore en rivant ses yeux aux miens. Sa main glissa de mon avant-bras à ma main.

-Et même si c'était le cas, ce dont je doute, ça n'arrivera pas, Ian.

Le Traqueur se détendit car elle avait bien saisi que c'était moi et non lui qui exprimait ces craintes. Elle nous tira à sa suite, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Où vas-tu Gaby ? Demanda Jeb, toujours impassible.

-Nous avons besoin de discuter tranquillement, nous allons faire un tour.

-Nous venons avec vous, décréta-t-il.

-Non ! S'excéda-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'être seule avec eux, tu peux comprendre ça ! Et j'ai confiance en eux.

_Elle ne devrait pas croire que je pourrais t'empêcher à chaque fois de lui faire du mal._

_Non, elle ne devrait pas_, confirma-t-il, relativement satisfait.

Jeb s'élança vers nous avant que nous n'atteignons la sortie. Il avait baissé son arme mais le Traqueur restait sur ses gardes.

-Ian, je compte sur toi pour la protéger de lui.

Je ferai tout pour, il n'y avait pas de doute mais y parviendrai-je ?

_L'avenir nous le dira._

-Bien, tu as carte blanche, Gaby, continua Jeb en lui tendant une lampe torche. De toute façon, la sortie est gardée et des gars surveillent la route principale. Mais ramène-les dans leurs « appartements » avant que Kyle se réveille, sinon il va partir en vrille. Et je ne te parle même pas de Jared.

Kyle avait peur, je m'en voulais de lui infliger encore cela, après tout ce que nous avions vécu…

**Nous sommes en fuite depuis des mois, cherchant nuit après nuit un endroit où dormir en sécurité. Je pense à mes parents, à ma mère surtout. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de connaitre l'horreur de l'invasion, la maladie l'a emporté bien avant et elle me manque. Mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de son décès. Nous étions adolescents Kyle et moi à l'époque. Des ados dissipés qui avaient fini par se calmer avec cet évènement atroce qui a détruit notre insouciance. **

**Il fait donc nuit et c'est le meilleur moment pour progresser dans notre avancée. Derrière moi, Kyle marche en silence. Nous avons abandonné notre propre voiture depuis des mois par manque d'essence ; de temps en temps nous en volons une quand nous en avons l'occasion, l'abandonnant tout aussi rapidement à cause des contrôles routiers réguliers. Nous cherchons aussi de quoi manger et parfois de quoi nous laver mais cela devient compliqué car Kyle déprime. **

**Mon père qui avait compris avant nous ce qui se passait avec les Âmes, nous a emmenés « pour des vacances anticipées » dans notre chalet près du lac, situé à une centaine de kilomètres loin de la ville. Il a ensuite dû se résoudre à tout nous expliquer car même si nous étions isolés, même s'il nous avait confisqué nos portables pour soi-disant plus de tranquillité, même si nous n'avions pas la télévision ni la radio, nous avons eu des doutes car ça s'éternisait dans le temps ces fameuses vacances. **

**Nous avons eu un choc, nous l'avons pris pour un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il nous emmène en ville en plein jour pour nous confronter à cette réalité. Il nous a fallu du temps pour encaisser cette réalité. Nous avons pu tenir des mois et des mois ainsi avant que l'on ne nous trouve. Nous vivions de pêche et de vivres entassés dans le cagibi. Malgré tout, quand nous manquions de denrées périssables, Kyle était plus courageux que moi, il enfilait ses lunettes noires lors de journées ensoleillées et filait en grande surface se servir à l'œil sans honte. **

**-Ils nous pillent, on les pille !**

**Il y a plus de six mois, une après-midi de septembre, nous jouions au foot derrière la maison quand notre père se rebella lors d'un contrôle intempestif de Traqueurs, les empêchant d'entrer pour nous permettre de fuir. Ce que nous avons fait facilement car nous étions jeunes, sportifs et rapides. Nous sommes ensuite revenus pour retrouver une maison vide. Nous avions abandonné notre père et cette constatation me persécutait jour et nuit. Nous ne savions pas comment les Traqueurs étaient arrivés jusqu'à nous… quoique je soupçonnais les nombreuses escapades de Kyle pour voir Jodi sa petite-amie depuis plus de deux ans. **

**Dieu seul sait où notre père est maintenant, mais dans mon for intérieur, je sens qu'il n'est plus. Kyle est ensuite allé tenter de convaincre Jodi de vivre avec nous car elle restait la seule chose de positif dans sa vie avec moi. Il n'est pas revenu tout de suite, me donnant des sueurs froides. Des jours sont passés avant qu'il ne me rejoigne au chalet laissé à l'abandon pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il était méconnaissable…parce que Jodi a été prise aussi. **

**Nous sommes devenus des rebelles depuis et nous sommes partis à la recherche du peu de famille que nous avions. Nous avons laissé derrière nous nos amis, nos projets, notre vie. **

**Je maudis les Aliens à un point tel que ça m'étouffe. Je ne veux pas que le sacrifice de mon père soit vain, je suis parvenu à convaincre Kyle de laisser Jodi derrière lui : il ne la retrouvera jamais. **

**Les envahisseurs sont partout, nous n'avons rencontré aucun humain depuis notre départ. Et maintenant le monde tourne de travers. Notre civilisation est décimée et le futur me parait bien sombre. **

**Nous avons traversé une partie de l'état, cherchant à rejoindre les nôtres mais à chaque fois c'est une intolérable déception de les trouver envahis. Et à chaque déception, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la haine. Je les observe ces êtres malfaisants, ceux qui nous ont volé notre existence. Je les observe et j'ai des envies de meurtre…**

**-J'ai faim, marmonne Kyle derrière moi. **

**Je me retourne et il s'arrête pour regarder je ne sais quoi sur sa droite. Il y a une maison, pas de lumière. Je pense à ce qu'il pense. Nous forçons la maison sans difficultés. Nous cherchons la cuisine et prenons d'assaut le réfrigérateur. Nous mangeons en même temps que nous entassons des choses dans nos sac-à-dos. **

**Le trajet parait plus facile, l'estomac plein. Pourtant après une heure, il me demande du répit. Il dort mal depuis si longtemps que je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur. Je dors mal aussi mais j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir cette ultime blessure au cœur que l'on ressent à la perte de son âme-sœur. Blessure qui a tendance à le faire sombrer dans une profonde mélancolie et le voir pleurer me bousille jour après jour car je ne suis lié affectivement à personne d'autre que lui désormais et ce qui lui fait mal me fait du mal. **

**Alors que la vie le déserte peu à peu, je tiens pour deux. Il est mon grand frère, je l'ai toujours suivi comme modèle. Mais maintenant il se repose sur moi, relié à la vie que par moi. Un poids lourd à porter jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur Brandt. **

Une chaleur étouffante me tira de toute cette tristesse. Nous avions rejoint la salle des rivières, je n'avais même pas senti quand nous avions descendu les quelques marches nous menant à ce lieu que j'aimais tant, plein de lumières irisées. Le Traqueur non plus n'avait pas prêté attention au trajet, intéressé par mes souvenirs.

_Comment en es-tu arrivé à aimer les Âmes ?_ Me demanda-t-il, réellement curieux de savoir.

_Vagabonde…_

_Je l'ai bien compris, elle est si douce et si pleine d'abnégation, _admit-il avec réticence_. Mais de là à l'aimer d'amour, je ne saisis pas du tout._

Elle nous lâcha la main, nous tendit la lampe torche.

-Je reviens, je vais rapidement aux toilettes.

Nous la regardâmes s'éloigner, elle se hâta, visiblement dépendante d'un besoin urgent. Soulève-La-Brume observa les lieux avec la lampe, se demanda si nous étions proches de la sortie. Je me barricadai pour qu'il ne découvrît pas la réponse. Il eut un reniflement de dédain.

_Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être si libre, cela n'a pas été le cas de Gaby à son arrivée. _

_La faute à qui ?_

Je savais où il cherchait à m'emmener et je ne voulais pas tomber là-dedans. Ne la voyant toujours pas revenir, je m'inquiétais, le courant de la rivière était fort. Cela me rappela Kyle et sa tentative de la tuer. Un souvenir qui n'avait plus lieu d'être mais le Traqueur s'en délecta jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je lui avais pardonné.

_Vous autres humains êtes vraiment étranges. Comment avez-vous pu lui pardonner ?_

_Gaby l'a fait, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi j'irais contre. Elle connait l'histoire de mon frère et…_

_Oui, parlons-en de lui et de son Âme de compagnie, une belle imposture. Il ne l'aime pas, il se sert d'elle, c'est très cruel, très humain au final._

Je ne répondis pas, m'enfermant à nouveau. Cela ne le regardait pas. Ni moi d'ailleurs car c'était entre Kyle et Soleil. Il soupira en reprenant son exploration des lieux.

_Allons voir ce que fait Gaby_, proposai-je. _Elle n'est toujours pas revenue et ce n'est pas normal. _

Il soupira de plus belle, tenté de me laisser mijoter dans mon anxiété mais il céda à force de supplications pénibles de ma part. En pénétrant dans la pièce à peine éclairée, je voulus l'appeler mais il refusa, encore gêné comme tout à l'heure par l'odeur métallique et la lourdeur de l'air. Nous avançâmes prudemment vers la salle de la baignoire, détaillant l'endroit éclairé en amont par la lumière de bougies, supposai-je. Le bruit de l'eau couvrait le son, inutile de l'appeler, mieux valait continuer d'avancer.

Il se figea car il remarqua des reflets nets d'une ombre qui apparaissaient sur les parois un peu plus à droite. Je reconnus la silhouette de Gaby, elle prenait un bain. Elle s'immergeait, émergeait, lavait ses cheveux, se frottait les bras et…tout le reste dans un détail éprouvant. Le Traqueur déglutit avec difficulté, s'assit pour contrer mon envie de la rejoindre et ferma les yeux pour ne plus subir cette vision troublante de sensualité. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir, mon esprit s'embrasa, boosté par des images qui affluaient dans ma tête. Et mon corps se mit en ébullition. Il était difficile de la savoir si près et de ne pas pouvoir laisser libre court à mon désir pour elle. Un désir partagé qui enrageait le Traqueur. Je perdais pied, j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir de la désirer ou de refuser de la désirer.

Elle avait une peau pâle si parfaite, un corps si menu, des courbes à peine marquées mais bien suffisantes pour…

_Qu'est-ce que… !_ Perdis-je la tête.

Soulève-La-Brume avait ôté ses habits et s'enfonçait dans la cavité pour rejoindre la piscine.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME<strong>

Je perdis le contrôle au moment où il m'infligea un ultime souvenir qui me transperça, brisant mes défenses pourtant bien solides. Je n'étais plus que ce corps en fusion, un corps qui réclamait son dû. J'arrachai ma tenue de Traqueur, la jetai au sol (elle était sale de toute façon) et m'enfonçai dans la cavité pour rejoindre Vagabonde.

Il voulut me forcer à repartir mais quand je la vis à travers la fine brume, immergée seulement jusqu'à la taille, nimbée des lumières douces des grosses bougies qui dégageait une fragrance agréable, notre cœur explosa. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus aphrodisiaque, ni vécu de tels chambardements organiques. Je pouvais rejeter son amour pour elle mais je ne pouvais faire barrage à ce déferlement physique qui supprimait tout mon discernement. Elle se figea à notre vue. Je plongeai dans l'eau bien chaude et nageai jusqu'à elle avec frénésie. Elle s'était immergée jusqu'aux épaules par pudeur peut-être. Mais je connaissais tout d'elle, et cela aggrava ma tension. Je l'encerclai avec brusquerie dans mes bras. Elle hoqueta, confuse, ses yeux gris argent brillant d'une passion contenue déconcertante dès qu'elle se plongea dans mes yeux. Son visage, encerclé par ses cheveux blonds où brillaient de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau, était un havre de beauté. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine créaient une barrière frustrante entre nous. Je voulais ce que j'avais vu, je voulais vivre ça, ou revivre ça, je ne savais plus.

Mon Hôte voulait prendre le relais, dépassé, il voulait me repousser au loin, mais j'étais plus présent que jamais, plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été. Elle tremblait dans mes bras, mais ce n'était pas de peur, c'était de désir.

_Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle désire_, grogna mon Hôte qui se consumait autant de plaisir que de rage.

J'embrassai Vagabonde pour le faire taire. Cela fonctionna, nous étions loin de tout. Elle se laissa faire mais se crispa. Je me radoucis alors en me faisant violence, ou alors était-ce lui qui… ? Elle se détendit et laissa ma langue pénétrer dans sa bouche exquise et douce. C'était une expérience qui me laissait démuni car son goût était familier mais le plaisir que cela me procurait dépassait ses propres souvenirs. A mesure que la folie me gagnait, contaminant mon Hôte, je serrai un peu plus ses reins contre moi, m'abreuvant de ses gémissements comme un homme assoiffé. Elle devait être mienne, c'était un besoin urgent, un besoin primal car je souffrais dans ma chair.

Les humains étaient des bêtes primales, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi dans la confusion de cette exigence charnelle. Elle libéra sa poitrine pour m'entourer la nuque de ses bras fluets. Peau contre peau, je grognai contre ses lèvres. Je partis à la conquête de ce corps, explorant de ma bouche son cou, son épaule, mordillant à tout va. Je savais ce qu'elle aimait.

-Ian, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Tout se brisa en une seconde, ce n'était plus le désir qui m'étouffait mais une haine viscérale. Je lui agrippai les deux bras sans ménagement.

Mon hôte paniqua.

_Ne lui fait pas de mal !_

Elle rouvrit les yeux, se décomposa à la vitesse de la lumière et prit peur. Son regard dévia brusquement et je compris que quelqu'un était entré. J'entendis le cliquetis d'une arme qu'on enclenche.

-Lâche-la !

_Kyle !_ S'exclama mon Hôte avec soulagement.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cette improvisation de la vie des frères vous convient. Je ne trouvais pas d'éléments existants me permettant de travailler sur leur passé alors j'ai inventé. Cela me laissera plus de marge pour la suite. <strong>

**Et pour Soul, que pensez-vous de sa réaction ? **

**Le prochain chapitre commencera par celui de Kyle. **

**La suite bientôt.  
><strong>


	10. Le déni

Je pense à toi ma **VIP** (xoxo)

Merci à **GunHarPoTwi **pour sa review. J'ai plaisir à te retrouver sur cette fic.

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: ah la la c'est toujours du bonheur de te lire ! J'étais pas certaine de moi pour le passé des frères, si ça te semble crédible j'ai réussi ma mission alors. SLB (merci pour l'abréviation) va continuer de s'interroger, Gaby va continuer de prendre sa défense. Rott et Kyle prennent soin d'elle chacun pour des raisons différentes. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant même si je sais que je ne peux pas à chaque fois faire des chapitres aussi riches et palpitants. Mais j'essaie. Mon envie est de rester cohérente dans cette suite sortie de ma tête.

Merci à vous de me suivre. Merci pour ton favori (elle se reconnaitra).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Le déni<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

Un peu avant.

Je m'étais endormi comme une masse, d'un sommeil lourd jusqu'à ce que des cauchemars gâchent le tout.

-Kyle.

On me secouait un peu. J'émergeai en reconnaissant la voix de Jodi. Elle était penchée sur moi, inquiète. Sauf que ce n'était pas Jodi. Depuis le temps, je devrais accepter cette vérité. Je devrais faire mon deuil, je devrais voir la réalité en face…

La nuit était tombée, mais une lampe à pile éclairait notre chambre. Elle avait troqué la tenue de Traqueuse contre un t-shirt et un pantalon en coton. C'était bien mieux comme ça. J'avais eu un choc en la voyant fringuée comme l'ennemi. Elle caressa mes cheveux, c'était réconfortant. Elle était douce, aussi douce que Gaby. Je pensais que c'était inhérent aux Âmes jusqu'à ce que je côtoie Rott, il était sympa mais nullement enclin à la douceur et le Traqueur…n'en parlons même pas. J'aurais pu croire que les mâles en général en étaient dépourvus mais Ian démontrait le contraire. Il était né gentil, attentif et tolérant. C'était un trait de caractère qui ne l'avait pas aidé pendant l'enfance, encore moins à l'adolescence parce qu'il se faisait souvent avoir. Heureusement, j'étais là derrière pour le protéger.

Mon estomac se tordit en pensant à lui, j'avais échoué cette fois, j'avais cette boule au ventre qui ne me quittait plus depuis que je l'avais retrouvé. J'avais cru devenir fou en le voyant envahi, j'étais arrivé trop tard.

Je m'assis, groggy, courbaturé, j'étais vraiment naze.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

-Trois ou quatre heures pas plus.

Forcément, c'était la raison de ce mal de crâne, de mon état végétatif. Elle s'était agenouillée pour me contempler, ses yeux argents se reflétaient intensément m'aveuglant presque. Je détournai les yeux, posant mon front sur mes genoux que j'avais ramené à moi. Je me sentais impuissant face aux évènements récents.

-Vous avez fini de ranger les cartons ?

-Pas encore. On finira demain.

-Je vous aiderai.

-Tu devrais réessayer de dormir un peu.

-Je sais mais …

Mais quoi ?

-Tu as faim peut-être ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger quand même.

Elle était déjà loin, je le compris à ses pas qui s'éloignaient. Elle cherchait à bien faire, prenait soin de moi en permanence. Je me sentais aimé, et je l'acceptais cet amour avec joie parce que ça me rappelait mon amour perdu. Elle m'aimait de la même manière me faisant me sentir plus spécial que je ne l'étais réellement. Quand je la tenais dans mes bras, je me sentais complet l'espace d'un instant.

Je me rallongeai, l'esprit saturé.

Jared devait dormir, lui, rien ne l'ébranlait et sur ce coup je l'enviai. Nous avions emmené le Traqueur non loin de la réserve, là où nous gardions chaque Âme que nous kidnappions avant de les retourner à l'envoyeur. Même si la sortie n'était pas très loin, il ne semblait pas le savoir et elle était gardée par des volontaires dans une rotation équilibrée afin de préserver notre sécurité. Ils avaient ordre de tirer s'il échappait à notre surveillance et trouvait la sortie et ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Il rejoindra ses appartements après avoir vu Doc, m'avait précisé Jeb. Allez dormir Jared et toi, Aaron et moi prenons le premier tour, ensuite nous l'emmèneront diner et Rott prendra le relais avec Brandt. Ensuite Jared et toi finirez la nuit.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le laisser rejoindre les dortoirs Jeb, s'était opposé Jared. Il peut faire du mal aux autres.

-On sera vigilant, de toute façon Gaby refusera de le laisser croupir ici.

-Elle doit se plier aux règles de sécurité, s'était-il agacé.

-J'ai confiance en Gaby, elle saura le gérer, et nous monterons aussi la garde. Ce n'est que l'affaire d'un jour ou deux, le temps de le retirer de Ian.

-Il ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement, avais-je rétorqué.

-Il a raison, avait approuvé Jared.

Jeb avait soupiré.

-D'accord, il reste ici le temps de s'acclimater mais il faudra gérer Gaby aussi.

Nous étions Jared et moi partis nous coucher juste après. Je me demandai ce qu'avait donné la visite de Doc. Plus vite nous le délogerions, plus vite je retrouverai mon frère. Et si je devais l'assommer et inciser moi-même je le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Les Âmes comme lui pensaient avoir gagné, mais il se trompait.

J'entendis des pas, Soleil ne pouvait pas déjà être revenue et de toute façon elle n'avait pas le pas si lourd.

-Kyle ? Entendis-je Lacey derrière le rideau.

-Mmmm, maugréai-je.

-Tu dors ?

-T'es sérieuse avec ta question ?

-Je suis inquiète pour Gaby.

Je me levai d'un bond, me jetai sur le rideau que je tirai d'un coup. Le visage de Lacey exprimait réellement de l'inquiétude et il en fallait pour l'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je l'ai vue partir avec le Traqueur, seule.

-C'est une blague ! Où sont Jeb et les autres !

-J'en sais rien, je les ai juste aperçus en revenant des toilettes, Gaby m'a saluée, Ian… le Traqueur ne m'a même pas vue, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Je la repoussai d'un coup pour aller en direction de la salle des rivières. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Sur le chemin, dans la grande salle, je croisai Jeb.

-Comment as-tu pu la laisser seule avec lui !

-Elle m'a convaincu.

-Mais enfin, Jeb. Tu cherches à la faire tuer ?

-Ian saura la protéger.

-Pour une fois tu manques de discernement. Cette Âme n'est pas Gaby mais le chef des Traqueurs.

-N'as-tu si peu confiance en Ian ?

-Je connais mon frère ! Donne-moi ton fusil. Je vais monter la garde puisque personne ne le fait.

Je le lui arrachai presque des mains, stressé. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, je partais déjà en courant.

-Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont !

Je ne répondis pas. Gaby était la seule chose que Ian aimait plus que n'importe quoi sur cette terre. Pour lui je devais prendre soin d'elle, comme il l'aurait fait avec ma Jodi, enfin avec Soleil, si le même problème survenait. Je courais comme un fou, les couloirs baignant dans une sombre pénombre que seuls les néons au sol éclairaient faiblement.

Je me figeai, à peine gêné par la moiteur environnante spécifique à la salle des rivières, ce lieu ne me rappelait pas que de bonnes choses. Choses que j'aurais pu refaire avec ce Traqueur si ce n'était que mon frère résistait à l'intérieur. Une lutte de tous les instants. J'avançais sans me cacher, le flot des deux rivières camouflait le son de mes pas. Mes pieds butèrent sur une pile de fringues. Ceux du Traqueur ! Mon cœur loupa un battement : il était bien ici, faisant je ne sais quoi avec Gaby ! Je distinguai des ombres enlacées sur la paroi un peu plus à droite. Je m'écœurai, imaginant le truc bien glauque : un ménage-à-trois malsain. Gaby pouvait se faire avoir, Ian aussi. Ils étaient trop gentils pour lui résister. Le Traqueur aurait toujours le dessus sur Ian et il ferait du mal à Gaby.

La brume rendait confus la scène devant mes yeux qui finirent par s'habituer. Pas le temps d'être gêné par leur étreinte passionnée car je ne sus pour qu'elle raison il la malmena subitement provoquant en elle une profonde terreur. Gaby fut la première à me voir avant que je n'enclenche le fusil.

-Lâche-la !

Il la contourna et la prit en otage, son bras en travers de sa gorge. Ils me faisaient face tous les deux. Lui, méconnaissable, enlaidissant les traits de mon frère, elle dépassée, fragile entre ses mains.

-Tu n'oseras pas tirer.

-Tu ne devrais pas présumé de mes actions Traqueur. En visant bien, je peux t'esquinter l'épaule.

Les yeux de Gaby s'écarquillèrent encore plus de terreur. Elle savait que je ne plaisantais pas. Il parut soudainement moins sûr de lui.

-Et quand tu l'auras relâchée, je te ferai sortir de là et je t'en mettrai une autre dans le genou pour bien t'immobiliser et te faire comprendre qu'on n'attaque pas nos femmes comme ça !

-Ce ne sont pas vos femmes ! C'est contre nature !

-Et pourtant…

-Vous appréciez seulement leur enveloppe mais elles en tant qu'Âmes…

-_Ian aime Gaby_ ! Le coupai-je en vociférant.

Elle sursauta et lui se tut sous la violence de mon assertion. C'était un fait évident que j'avais eu du mal à accepter, à supporter, à tolérer, à approuver. Mais j'avais dû me soumettre car sans cela j'aurais perdu mon frère. Et le voir remettre ça en question me faisait enrager.

-Il désire son corps humain, persista-t-il.

-Il l'aime elle ! Et vous le savez et ça vous fait peur !

-De la peur ? Vous parlez pour vous je suppose, vous et votre Âme que vous trimballez partout comme un boulet, vous et votre Âme que vous aimeriez aimer comme votre frère aime la Sienne. Mais vous n'y arrivez pas.

Je me liquéfiai sur place.

-J'en ai marre de cette discussion, grondai-je. Tu la lâches maintenant !

Il me toisa sans un mot.

-Tu l'auras voulu, marmonnai-je, furieux.

Je remis le fusil en position de sûreté et le posai au sol sous l'œil méfiant pour l'un, soulagé pour l'autre. Même dans cette galère elle ne pensait qu'à la protection de Ian. J'entrepris de me déshabiller pour aller lui mettre une bonne raclée. Etonnamment, Gaby fut relâchée alors que ma chemise atterrissait sur le sol humide et elle nagea vers le rebord sans pour autant sortir de l'eau. Je saisis une des rares serviettes qui trainaient sur les rebords. Elles étaient renouvelées que rarement mais c'était mieux que rien. Je l'aidai à se hisser, et l'y enveloppai sous les grognements de Ian cette fois. Je me moquai, moins tendu :

-Je l'ai déjà vue toute nue.

Il se tut et la dévisagea, elle piqua un fard et me tapa dans l'épaule. C'est dire qu'elle était fâchée.

-Tu ne lui as pas raconté, me moquai-je de plus belle.

Elle évita de me regarder et s'extirpa de mes bras pour récupérer ses habits au sol. Jodi et Lacey qui arrivaient au même moment, embrassèrent la scène, moi à demi-nu, Gaby qui avait quitté mes bras, enroulée dans une serviette, Ian dans l'eau.

-Et bien, fallait nous dire qu'il y avait une partouse, rigola Lacey avec son tact légendaire.

Gaby vira au cramoisie. Lacey l'entoura de son bras et l'entraina hors de la cavité, toujours morte de rire. Soleil me dévisageait avec un je ne sais quoi qui me déplut.

-Ne te fies pas aux apparences.

-Que comptais-tu faire avec ce fusil ?

-Oh…ça… c'était juste pour calmer le Traqueur.

Elle se braqua. C'était étrange, elle me connaissait bien pourtant. Je ne reculai devant rien quand il s'agissait de protéger ceux que j'aimais et la vengeance aussi était un plat que j'aimais consommer. Je n'avais rien oublié, je l'acceptais elle et Gaby et je tolérais Rott parce que comme elles, il avait choisi son camp et se montrait plus humain que beaucoup d'entre nous. Mais c'était tout, c'était le maximum que je pouvais accepter. J'étais le premier à partir en expédition pour ramener d'autres envahis, pour leur redonner une chance d'exister, chance que n'avait pas eue Jodi…

Je me détournai de Soleil, me reconcentrant sur le corps de Ian. Je ne le reconnaissais pas dans ces yeux sournois, dans ce rictus, cette bouche tordue ne lui était pas coutumier. Il avait saisi un des savons à dispo et se frottait avec vigueur.

-Il va sortir bien sagement de l'eau et je vais le ramener là où il devrait être.

Il continuait sans même m'accorder un regard.

-Jeb a décidé de le laisser dormir dans sa chambre, m'annonça Soleil.

-Certainement pas ! Hurlai-je.

Elle se tassa sur elle-même et cela me calma instantanément. Je ne devais pas reporter ma colère sur elle. Le Traqueur, lui, continuait, imperturbable.

-Je vais le reconduire à sa geôle, persistai-je d'une voix plus sereine.

-Je viens avec toi dans ce cas, décréta-t-elle. Je monterai la garde avec toi.

Elle attrapa le fusil, pendant que je remettais ma chemise.

-Tu es fatiguée, va dormir, Jared sera avec moi.

-Jared dort encore.

-Et bien, on va le réveiller.

-Ne sois pas têtu Kyle.

-Tu feras ce que je te dis !

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Voyez comment il vous parle ! M'enfonça le Traqueur.

Bordel !

-Vous avez l'arme en main, vous pouvez le descendre !

-Oh toi, ta gueule ! Le sommai-je.

-Respecte-le ! S'interposa Soleil.

_-Je le respecterai quand il me rendra mon frère !_

Mon sang bouillait.

-Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire, je ne veux plus perdre personne au profit d'une Âme !

Il y eut un silence de mort rompu seulement par le bruit de l'eau. Elle avait perdu toute couleur. Je m'avançai vers elle, conscient de l'avoir blessée. Je me penchai au-dessus d'elle.

- Ecoute, ne nous disputons pas pour lui.

-Oui, Soyez docile Rayon-de-Soleil-à-Travers-La-Glace.

Je mourrais d'envie de le battre mais les yeux perdus de Soleil me préservèrent de cette pulsion.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois en contact avec lui, il pourrait…

Comment lui expliquer ?

-Il pourrait quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Lui retourner le cerveau avec ses inepties nous concernant.

-Il pourrait te faire du mal, dis-je si bas qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

-Les humains mentent quand ça les arrangent, ne vous laissez pas avoir, se manifesta le Traqueur à croire qu'il m'avait entendu.

-Je le sais, lui répondit-elle sans me quitter des yeux. Et je ne suis pas aussi naïve que peuvent le croire les gens.

Je me crispai, anxieux. Elle me donna le fusil.

-Je vais aller lui chercher quelques habits et je récupère Jared en passant.

Elle me quitta ainsi, à cran.

-Je suis agréablement surpris, se rappela-t-il à mon bon souvenir. Elle n'est pas si soumise que je le pensais.  
>-Tu veux un coup de main pour sortir de cette saleté de piscine !<p>

-Primo je veux un peu de respect, deuxio, je n'ai rien à me mettre sur le dos. Tertio…

-Ian fait quelque chose ! Bâillonne-le ! Sérieux, tu sers à quoi ! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ! Il se tape ta copine, il la brutalise, il te ridiculise et tu dis rien !

J'étais furieux, non j'étais en mode rage, parce que je ne pouvais pas plonger pour aller lui faire la peau. Je devais supporter ses blablas fatiguant. Et je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Il eut une réaction étrange, secouant sa tête de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, comme prit de spasme. Je m'assis contre la paroi et attendis que ça se passe.

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre tous les deux, sifflai-je, avec aigreur.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Les bras de Lacey étaient chaleureux, elle me maintenait contre elle avec gentillesse. Elle avait cessé de rigoler voyant que je n'étais pas réceptive et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer. Laisser Ian/Soulève-La-Brume à la merci de Kyle était-ce une bonne idée ? Je le sentais sur le point de la rupture.

Je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce bain, mais en allant aux toilettes, l'odeur des bougies et ma propre odeur aussi m'avaient fait changer d'avis. Je comptais faire vite car les laisser seuls était une mauvaise idée. Ian risquait de se laisser détourner par le Traqueur, il était trop gentil. Mais il était aussi conscient des enjeux. Il savait ce que ça nous couterait de laisser le Traqueur accéder à ses pensées. Il pouvait lutter, Mel avait bien réussi à me cacher des choses mais combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Comment ramener Soulève-La-Brume à la raison ? Comment parvenir à le convaincre de nous laisser Ian ? Devions-nous le prendre en traitre au risque de tuer mon compagnon ?

Je frissonnai, Lacey raffermit son étreinte, pensant que j'avais froid. Mais c'était la peur qui me faisait réagir ainsi.

-On est bientôt arrivées, tu vas pouvoir te couvrir.

Nous marchâmes à travers le dortoir sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Heureusement, peu de gens savait que j'avais été assez stupide pour laisser le Traqueur m'amadouer. Je devinai qu'il ne devait pas être ravi non plus, il s'était laissé prendre par les émotions de Ian et quand il avait compris que…

-On est arrivé.

Elle repoussa le battant et j'entrai dans la pièce que j'aimais le plus, notre nid d'amour à Ian et moi. Je fouillai dans l'armoire, mis un pyjama qui se résumait à un long t-shirt appartenant à Ian et cherchai une brosse pour démêler mes cheveux. Je le fis trop vigoureusement, l'esprit tourné vers la salle de la baignoire, vers les deux frères et le Traqueur, vers un possible dérapage…

Soleil pénétra dans la chambre.

-Je viens chercher des affaires pour Ian.

Elle me jeta un œil éteint. Je fronçai les sourcils, me remémorant ce qu'elle avait vu en entrant dans la salle de la baignoire.

-Ne vois pas le mal là où il n'y a rien, tu ne dois pas t'émouvoir, Soleil.

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant l'armoire avec insistance comme pour clore le sujet. Je fouillai encore dedans, en sortis un bas de pyjama.

-Et où est le reste ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Ian dort comme ça, m'étonnai-je de sa question. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les hommes ?

-Ben non, rétorqua Lacey.

-Kyle porte toujours un t-shirt, révéla Soleil. Il fait frais la nuit.

-Tu as raison, Soulève-La-Brume voudra sûrement se couvrir, fis-je semblant d'aller dans son sens.

Je farfouillai encore, lui donnai ce qui me tomba sous la main : un maillot de corps blanc un peu passé.

-Dis-leur que je les attends.

-Kyle ne veut pas l'emmener ici. Il veut que je réveille Jared pour qu'ils le gardent ensemble.

Je voulus protester mais Lacey intervint :

-C'est mieux comme ça, Gaby, il t'a déjà fait du mal, et je suppose qu'il a recommencé dans la piscine.

-Non.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, on te l'a déjà dit. Imagine si tu dors à ses cotés et qu'il essaie de tuer.

Je portai une de mes mains à ma gorge. Les marques étaient encore douloureuses.

-Je m'en fiche !

-Ne dis pas de conneries.

-Je ne veux pas passer une autre nuit sans lui.

-Quand Ian partait en expédition…

-Je partais à chaque fois avec lui.

Elle réfléchit, soupira.

-Fais une exception, il doit…

-Ils n'ont qu'à garder la chambre !

-Pense un peu aux autres à proximité. Tu veux aussi les mettre en danger ?

Je cherchai du soutien auprès de Soleil. Je remarquai qu'elle avait quitté les lieux. Seule elle aurait pu comprendre à quel point je me sentais incomplète sans lui. J'étais donc seule face aux arguments évidents de Lacey.

-Bien.

Elle me tapota l'épaule.

-Tu veux que je dorme ici ?

Oh non, elle ronflait.

-Je te remercie mais je préfère rester seule pour réfléchir et ranger un peu.

Je fis semblant de m'affairer.

-Bonne nuit Gaby.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle rabattit le battant et je pus laisser libre-court à ma tristesse…

Il se passa du temps avant que je ne rejoignis notre couche. Elle paraissait immense sans lui. Sous la couverture, sa chaleur me fit défaut. Je m'enfonçai dans son oreiller pour y retrouver un peu de lui. J'étais crispée dans l'angoisse de les savoir seuls, chacun d'une manière différente.

J'avais évité de penser à ce qui s'était passé dans la piscine. J'étais très mal à l'aise, et c'était un euphémisme. Mon corps m'avait trahi, mes sens avaient été trompés, avaient cru reconnaitre les particularités amoureuses de Ian. Mon cerveau n'y avait vu que du feu, mon Âme en arrière plan s'était fourvoyée. Nous voulions tous croire que cela avait été un échange sincère. Ian saurait-il faire la part des choses ?

Bien sûr, il comprenait toujours tout, acceptait toujours tout dès que ça me concernait.

Il était si gentil…

Je l'aimais tellement…

Et c'était largement réciproque. Toujours étonnamment réciproque. Kyle lui-même avait cette certitude pour Ian et moi mais…et pour lui et Soleil ? Le Traqueur avait émis une hypothèse qui m'avait laissée troublée. Je pensais que Kyle aimait Soleil…à sa façon. Maintenant, au vu de sa réaction, que devais-je en penser ?

Rien. Ça ne me regardait pas. Ian voulait qu'on restât en dehors de ça, et j'avais suivi sa volonté. Il m'avait parlé de leur enfance, de la perte de leur mère, de la perte de leur père et de sa douleur de voir son frère sombrer après l'insertion de Jodi. Je me rappelai encore de la peine incrustée sur ses traits quand il s'en était ouvert à moi. Les mots avaient été difficiles à sortir de sa bouche comme si une lame de rasoir le lacérait à chaque syllabe.

Etaient-ils déjà retournés dans la prison ? Jared et Kyle, les avaient-ils malmenés ? Le Traqueur était un homme dur, le contraire de Ian et il ne supportait pas d'être débordé par les émotions humaines. Sa maitrise de lui-même était ancrée en lui et la voir voler en éclat cela devait le rendre agressif.

Je m'endormis dans mon recoin avec leur image torturée qui resta en fond visuel tout au long de mon sommeil. Aux aurores, j'étais debout et je courus les rejoindre. Je trouvai Jared endormi, le fusil en travers de ses jambes et Kyle n'était pas là ! Mon cœur sombra, imaginant le pire…jusqu'à ce que je distingue la silhouette de Ian, allongé en travers du matelas, endormi lui aussi. Je me penchai sur eux mais il était redevenu mon Ian et mon cœur s'envola. Je caressai ses cheveux d'un effleurement, l'embrassai furtivement et me glissai sous la couverture (sans réfléchir) que je rabattis sur nous deux. Encastrée dans son dos, je me rendormis comme une masse, le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais à ma place.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<br>**


	11. Les doutes

Merci à **GunHarPoTwi et à Véro **pour leurs reviews.

Je souhaite un bon retour à ma **VIP.**

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: j'ai beaucoup ri, t'imaginant faire preuve de démagogie au taf pour chercher un moyen de lire mon chapitre. C'est très gratifiant aussi de voir qu'au fur et à mesure, tu ne te lasses pas, tu te poses des questions, tu es encore plus enthousiaste. Oui Gaby se voile un peu la face, oui Kyle reste protecteur envers son frère même s'il à tendance à le malmener parfois. Et SLB a visé juste en parlant de sa relation avec Soleil. Cela annonce de bonnes choses en perspective.

Je publie avec du retard car je suis malade, un virus. Soyez indulgent.

Merci à vous de me suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Les doutes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOLEIL<strong>

Quelques heures avant

J'étais repartie avec les affaires de Ian, Vagabonde n'avait pas remarqué mon départ. Je la laissai se battre avec Lacey, elle saurait la convaincre, son entêtement et sa pénibilité étaient prouvés. Malgré tout, j'aimais bien Lacey, elle était l'une des rares à me traiter normalement. Elle savait me lancer des piques, me remettre à ma place, me faire comprendre quand je l'importunais ou quand mes yeux argents lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs.

J'étais un mauvais souvenir pour beaucoup de gens. Kyle le premier, même s'il ne l'admettait pas. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour comprendre ses réactions même si au départ j'avais refusé d'ouvrir les yeux.

**Je suis allongée sur la table d'examen de leur soigneur. Je suis désespérée. Kyle est à mes cotés, essayant vainement de me rassurer. Mais je sais qu'une chose, je vais le quitter. Cette idée est effroyable, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel dans toutes mes vies. Je ne veux plus ressentir ça. Pourtant il le faut si je veux que Kyle comprenne à quel point je peux l'aimer. Et pour qu'il y croie je dois supporter ces violences. Vagabonde est partie, enlevée par son humain. Pourquoi lui, ne veut-il pas la laisser partir ? Pourquoi Kyle ne se bat-il pas pour moi ainsi ? Je refuse de répondre à la question. Je cris de plus belle.**

**-Je ne veux pas partir !**

**Je suis face à des émotions qui me consument, qui me broient. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet humain représente tout à mes yeux mais c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas des ours, ni des fleurs et encore moins des dauphins ! Je suis bien ici parce que Kyle est là. Il est penché sur moi, inquiet, impuissant. Je cherche au fond de ses yeux un quelconque espoir qu'il me garde. Je le supplie de toute mon âme. **

**Mais il se recule à la demande du soigneur. Je frôle ce qu'ils appellent l'hystérie. En tournant la tête de tous les côtés, je vois confusément les cryocuves. Mon cœur bat si fort, me perce presque le crâne. Je devrais être capable d'accepter d'accéder à son vœu puisque à l'évidence son bonheur il ne le cherche pas avec moi. Je devrais pouvoir m'effacer, je devrais…**

**Je m'immobilise, paralysée, le chaos de mon âme se dissipe, devient flou, les images se fondent, mes larmes se tarissent. Le noir s'installe. J'ai l'impression de mourir et la dernière chose à laquelle je pense c'est à Kyle. Le visage du soigneur disparait.**

**Pour réapparaitre. Je…**

**Je ne comprends pas. Je cligne des yeux, je regarde partout. Il y des tas de visages fermés qui ne présagent rien de bon. Je me tasse sur moi-même. Où suis-je ? Pourquoi… ? Kyle… ?**

**Je le cherche des yeux désespérément. Il se penche sur moi. Ses yeux rougis me font souffrir. Il tire une chaise et s'assoit tout près.**

**-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne sois pas triste. Je suis d'accord, je te le jure, envoie-moi où tu le souhaites.**

**Tout n'est que mensonge mais je ne supporte pas sa mélancolie. J'en suis responsable je le sais et c'est intolérable. Je suis toute engourdi, je ne peux pas me lever. Il pose son front sur ma poitrine. Il s'effondre. Je n'ose croire qu'il s'épanche ainsi sur moi, sans réserve. Je vois les autres se disperser, faire le vide. Nous sommes que nous deux. J'ai peur de comprendre ce qui se passe.**

**-Elle n'est pas revenue, je constate. **

**C'est pour moi tellement évident. Je la connais mais j'ai pris sa place, nous n'avons jamais communiqué. Elle est partie depuis longtemps. Je me doutais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Et il doit me haïr pour ça.**

**Il ne répond pas, anéanti. Je le devine. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je encore là ?**

**Je ne sais comment apaiser son chagrin. Mon bras lourd amorce un geste lent pour que ma main pénètre dans ses cheveux, je les laisse glisser entre mes doigts dans un lent va et vient. Je sais qu'il aime ça. Je le sais et il sait que je sais. Il tourne sa tête, son oreille contre mon cœur. Ses yeux sont hermétiquement clos. Ils sont cernés. Combien de temps a-t-il passé à l'attendre ? Ses traits sont brouillés par le chagrin. **

**-Jodi, souffle-t-il dans un long râle agonisant.**

**Des lames de feu me transpercent. Je pleure à mon tour et…tant pis, je fais avec. Si je suis là c'est qu'il l'a décidé et qu'il ne me hait pas. Je remercie l'univers tout entier. Je n'aurais pas supporté sa haine, notre séparation, je me serais laissée mourir. Je frémis face à cette constatation inconcevable pour une âme. Il agrippe mes avant bras, les soulève pour que mes bras encercle sa tête. Il s'enfonce plus dans ma poitrine, sans un mot, me cachant son visage. Il cesse de pleurer et soupire, je le serre plus fort pour lui assurer mon soutien, pour qu'il ne me laisse jamais. **

**-Je suis là Kyle, je suis là.**

**Il se détend et s'endort, ses mains autour de mes bras. **

**Je contemple le peu de son visage découvert à n'en plus finir, repensant à toutes ses années à l'attendre, toutes ses nuits à rêver de lui. Mon Hôte l'aimait. Mais ce fait acquis pour elle, ne l'était pas pour moi. J'ai appris à l'aimer à travers ses souvenirs. Il paraissait si fort, si sûr de lui, parfois même imbu de lui-même et pourtant il cachait un cœur d'or, une tendresse infini, un amour surpuissant envers sa famille et envers elle. En le décortiquant, creusant sous la façade, elle l'avait mis à nu. Elle avait su voir au-delà des apparences, au-delà de ce qu'il percevait de lui-même. J'avais mis des semaines à examiner chaque souvenir, à le découvrir, à le voir comme elle le voyait, à remarquer ses micro expression, à deviner ce que le timbre de sa voix pouvait cacher. Je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais. Oui, moi, Rayon-de-Soleil-à-Travers-la-Glace je l'aime et depuis rien ne compte plus que lui.**

**-Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je t'aimerais pour deux. **

J'étais debout devant la chambre de Jared. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là, figée dans mes souvenirs ? J'hésitai à y entrer, par bienséance mais la raison l'emporta sur la convenance. Je tirai le rideau et allai le secouer en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Melanie. Son caractère me rebutait, elle était effrayante. Il dormait auprès d'elle comme un bienheureux. Serein. Il en avait de la chance. Il eut du mal à émerger. Il eut un sursaut en me voyant. Ce n'était pas habituel pour lui d'être en contact avec moi et je supposai qu'il y avait un reste paranoïa envers mon espèce. Seul Vagabonde trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Un problème avec le Traqueur.

Je sortis et attendis qu'il me rejoignit. Dix secondes plus tard, il était déjà paré à me suivre. Il était très alerte pour quelqu'un qui venait de se lever après si peu de sommeil. Il remarqua le tas d'habits dans mes mains, m'interrogea. Je lui narrai ce que je savais. Son visage se ferma. Il faisait souvent ça. Il ne me touchait jamais, me parlait très peu, m'observait parfois. J'étais mal à l'aise en sa présence. Pourtant il n'émanait de lui aucune menace me concernant. Il ne m'avait même pas réprimandé pour le coup que je lui avais mis. Le bleu était encore présent. Pourquoi Doc ne l'avait pas soigné ? Manquait-il de Réparateur ?

Il avançait d'un pas plus rapide, je dus courir pour rester à son niveau. Dans la salle des rivières, il avança droit devant lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Kyle se leva en nous voyant arriver. Ian était toujours dans l'eau, il ne semblait pas aller bien. J'ignorai Kyle avec la plus grande difficulté et m'approchai du rebord.

-Je vous ai ramené des vêtements, Soul.

Toutes les Âmes provenant du monde des Ours connaissaient son surnom.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Malgré la crainte qu'il m'inspirait, je le respectai et ce depuis très longtemps. Je ne m'offusquai pas de sa réticence.

-Pose-ça là pour lui, décréta Jared. Et va te reposer.

Sa voix métallique me fila les jetons. Je me tournai vers Kyle pour lui demander de temporiser les choses mais il regardait son frère, toujours aussi remonté. Le Traqueur lui avait apparemment dit certaines choses qui ne lui avaient pas plu. J'aurais aimé savoir lesquelles.

J'étais retourné dans ma chambre. Dans notre lit, dans mon coin, je réfléchissais. Après tout ce temps, il était aussi distant. Ici dans ce lit, c'était le seul endroit où il laissait parfois sa main vagabonder, sa bouche se perdait dans mon cou, sur mon épaule. Mais ça s'arrêtait aussi brutalement que ça commençait. J'avais attendu, longtemps, très longtemps. Mais il n'avait jamais été plus loin. Il m'embrassait parfois, un contact fugace et sans profondeur. Mais c'était sa façon de me montrer sa tendresse. J'avais composé avec.

Sauf que mon corps, lui, avait souvent des pics en plein milieu de mes cycles, des assauts hormonaux brutaux qui me rendait fébrile. La première fois, en pleine nuit, après des rêves brulants le concernant, je m'étais déshabillée entièrement. Je l'avais ensuite réveillé avec mes baisers et mes caresses. Il avait réagi. Une réaction physiologique mais pour moi cela signifiait qu'il me désirait aussi, moi, Soleil. Mes doigts avaient agi en dehors de mon contrôle, soulevant son t-shirt, parcourant son torse, ses épaules arrondies, son dos musclé. Il m'avait embrassé comme jamais, j'étais devenu un pantin entre ses mains inquisitrices. Et plus je l'appelais, plus il devenait avide. Il m'avait fait perdre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle par le prénom de mon Hôte. Je m'étais mise à pleurer et il s'était repris, s'était éloigné, s'était détourné. Nous avions dormi dos à dos, conscient de la peine de l'autre, conscient qu'un mur nous séparait.

Ça s'était encore malheureusement reproduit. J'avais persisté. Je n'étais pas masochiste, j'avais jute besoin d'exprimer mon amour différemment, plus intimement. Mais lui n'y arrivait pas, je restais le corps de Jodi. J'avais pensé à le laisser croire quelques instants que j'étais Jodi, pour fusionner charnellement avec lui mais je n'avais jamais pu m'y résoudre et je fondais en larme systématiquement. Je voulais qu'il me désire moi, Soleil.

Je somnolai, sursautant avec des bouffées d'angoisses. La vie humaine était une épreuve, un combat de tous les jours et pourtant je ne regrettais pas cette expérience. J'y avais découvert tant de belles choses. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avant était fade. L'amour humain était une drogue, une addiction parfois néfaste mais irrésistible.

Après un énième sursaut, je compris que je ne parviendrais pas à dormir sans Kyle. Ou plutôt en sachant Kyle si rempli de colère. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire, peur qu'il ne commette une chose que je ne puisse lui pardonner.

Je m'extirpai du matelas et partis à sa recherche. Il se leva en me voyant débarquer pendant sa garde, me demanda de retourner dormir.

-Non. Je reste ici avec vous.

Jared me scruta sans un mot, un pli au milieu de son front. Kyle me prit par le bras fermement et me tira loin de là. Après quelques mètres, il me fit face.

-Retourne te coucher, Soleil.

Son ton n'admettait aucune contestation. J'obtempérai donc. Je ne savais pas aller contre lui et il le savait. C'était d'ailleurs la seule différence flagrante d'avec mon Hôte. Mon tempérament était très calme et soumis. Je lui tournai le dos et progressai dans les couloirs pendant un bon moment avant de faire demi-tour, la peur au ventre de lui désobéir mais je devais lui dire d'y aller mollo avec le Traqueur car je pressentais un malheur.

Je n'avais pas de chaussures, je ne fis aucun bruit en arrivant à mon point de chute. J'étais suffisamment près pour les entendre discuter. Kyle se confiait à Jared à mon sujet.

-Je ne sais plus comment faire avec elle.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer comme ça avec elle, Kyle.

Silence.

-Qu'attends-tu d'elle ?

-Rien. Elle n'est pas en capacité de me donner ce que je veux.

Mon cœur tomba en morceaux.

-Alors dis-le-lui. Ne la laisse pas se torturer comme ça.

-Elle ne le supportera pas.

Je ne sus à quel moment mes pieds décidèrent d'avancer, me mettant à découvert devant eux. Il se leva comme au ralenti, tout blême. Je me jetai sur lui, rebondissant face à sa large carrure, mais je continuai de le frapper, hargneuse. C'était donc ça la haine ? De l'amour trahi ? Sûrement, sinon pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Il me serra contre lui, j'étais prisonnière et un cri de rage se faufila hors de ma bouche, provenant du plus profond de mon être.

-Emmène-la Kyle ! Dis à un des gars de prendre le relais… quand tu pourras, rajouta Jared, peu convaincu.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE MELANIE<strong>

Quelques heures avant.

En quittant Gaby au réfectoire, je me dépêchai de parcourir les couloirs pour rejoindre Jared, Jamie sur mes pas.

-Tu crois qu'elle saura faire plier le Traqueur ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Gaby peut tout faire.

-T'as raison.

Il se glissa dans sa chambre, éreinté mais rassuré.

-Bonne nuit, Mel.

-Bonne nuit, Jamie.

J'entrai un peu plus loin dans ma propre chambre, Jared dormait tout habillé, mal installé, à même nos draps. Je me déshabillai entièrement et éteignis la lampe torche restée allumée. La lune nous éclairait à travers les petits interstices du plafond. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et le tirai vers moi pour ensuite nous recouvrir. Il marmonna sans vraiment se réveiller.

- Mon pauvre chéri.

Je me blottis contre lui et refoulai facilement tout le stress de la journée, enveloppée par ses ondes sécurisantes. Il était mon pilier, mon rempart contre ce monde hostile.

Je ne sus à quel moment mon bien-être se transforma en malaise. Je voyais Gaby dans un trou au côté de Walter et Wes, de la terre les recouvrait doucement.

Je les enterrais !

Ian non loin, pleurait. Je me crispai sans savoir pourquoi mais en y regardant de plus près, il riait à travers ses larmes, ses yeux argents illuminant tout le périmètre. Indignée, je voulus le frapper mais il m'arracha la pelle des mains et l'éleva pour me frapper.

Je me redressai en hurlant.

Je remarquai toute de suite l'absence de Jared. Il faisait jour, un jour orangé, c'était l'aube. J'étais traumatisée par mon cauchemar, je ne pouvais pas me recoucher. J'enfilai un vieux t-shirt, pris quelques affaires et me faufilai sans bruit hors des dortoirs. C'était silencieux, tout le monde dormait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais lavée et habillée. J'avais pensé à Gaby, je devais vérifier comment elle allait. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ! A tous les coups elle avait été rejoindre Ian.

-Oh la bourrique, marmonnai-je.

Je me ruai en direction de notre unique geôle. Jared dormait, le fusil sur ses genoux. Il était seul ! Mon cœur eut un loupé. Je l'examinai pour voir s'il n'avait pas été frappé. Non, il dormait vraiment, exténué. Je pénétrai dans le renfoncement, persuadée de n'y trouver personne, persuadée que Ian avait enlevé Gaby. Mais non, ils étaient là tous les deux, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un spectacle que je ne pensais pas voir de si tôt.

-Gaby…

Elle allait avoir un réveil brutal quand le Traqueur la trouverait près de lui, à sa merci. Je voulus la réveiller mais cela me fit de la peine de la priver de ça. Je me rappelai que j'aurais tout donné pour être dans les bras de Jared quand Gaby me tenait compagnie. Peut-être qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre de baisser sa garde, tentai-je de me persuader.

_Ne sois pas naïve Melanie_, me reprochai-je.

Je décidai de rester non loin, à l'affut du moindre mouvement de travers de la part du Traqueur. Elle était si frêle à ses côtés. J'observai Ian, oui Ian pas le Traqueur car en ce moment c'était lui que je voyais. Il était facile de se laisser tromper quand ses yeux étaient fermés, quand ses traits étaient détendus. Il ressemblait au gentil garçon que je connaissais. J'avais dû apprendre à le voir réellement à travers les yeux de Gaby. J'avais dû me résoudre à admettre qu'il était bien meilleur que nous tous réunis. J'avais compris pourquoi elle l'aimait autant. J'avais souffert avec elle quand elle avait fait le choix de le sacrifier lui et son amour. Tout était imprimé en moi, un souvenir qui restait douloureux même s'il ne m'appartenait pas.

Le temps s'étira, la lumière devint blanche, tapant sur leur visage. J'entendis Jared s'étirer.

-Jared, l'appelai-je doucement.

Il se leva d'un bond pour surgir dans la pièce.

-Mel ?

Je lui montrai d'un geste du menton les deux lascars sur le matelas. Il se pétrifia, serrant son fusil.

-Viens près de moi, on va les surveiller d'ici.

Il ne résistait jamais à une demande de ma part. Il prit place à mes côtés, aux aguets.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, au moins une heure. Où est Kyle ?

-Soleil est venue nous voir pendant notre garde, ils se sont embrouillés. Il a dû l'emmener pour qu'elle ne fasse pas d'esclandre et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

-Soleil s'est vraiment fâchée ?

-Oui.

Il était aussi surpris que moi.

-Et bien, on la contamine drôlement, maugréai-je. J'espère que tu lui as passé un savon pour t'avoir frappé.

-Pas la peine, je savais que tu t'en étais déjà chargé.

Il me fit un léger clin d'œil et eut ce petit sourire qui accentuait ses pattes d'oie autour des yeux, le rendant irrésistible à mes yeux.

-Tu me connais bien.

Il m'entoura de son bras pour m'attirer contre lui.

-Je te connais par cœur, mon chou.

Sons souffle réchauffa ma joue qu'il embrassa. Je me décalai pour profiter plus intimement de ses baisers. Je distinguai son sourire contre mes lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas le moment.

Je me séparai de lui à regret. Je repensai à Kyle et à Soleil.

-Kyle aurais dû revenir. Tu n'aurais pas dû rester seul. Et si… ?

-Il n'y pas eu de souci, c'est le principal, me rassura-t-il de sa voix rendue plus grave par le sommeil.

Il caressa ma joue un bref instant du dos de sa main.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar et…

Non je n'avais pas envie d'en parler ici mais il insista.

-Gaby était dans une fosse, au côté de Wes et Walter. Je l'enterrais et Ian à côté pleurait mais le Traqueur lui riait, c'était bizarre et j'ai voulu lui faire ravaler sa joie mais il a pris la pelle que je tenais pour me frapper avec.

Jared s'était crispé mais ce n'était pas à cause du récit de mon cauchemar. Il regarda face à lui et je cherchai ce qui avait pu l'intéresser plus que moi.

Le Traqueur nous dévisageait.

-Je n'aurais pas pensé à cette façon un peu archaïque de vous tuer mais merci pour l'info.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME<strong>

Quelques heures avant

J'étais satisfait d'avoir semé la pagaille entre cet humain et son « Âme » de compagnie. Elle avait bien compris qu'il la menait en bateau et c'était le principal, elle finirait par se retourner contre eux. Je pouvais m'en faire une alliée. Elle quitta la salle de bain et Kyle se montra véritablement agressif envers son frère. Pourquoi lui disait-il toutes ces méchancetés ? Mon Hôte ne pouvait rien…

_Argh_

Il commença à hurler dans mon crâne, vociférant, souffrant le martyr. Il me déversait un torrent de mal-être et de haine, me maudissait avec acharnement. C'était le chaos dans ma tête, je me secouai dans tous les sens pour le faire arrêter mais cela amplifia le phénomène. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à le contrer. Je subissais ses récriminations. Il me reprochait tant de choses, me menaçait des pires représailles.

Tout ça pour quoi ?

Le visage de Vagabonde s'imprima sur mes rétines aves précision. Un visage terrorisé par ma faute. Il revisionnait chaque scène où je lui avais fait du mal, me les jetant à la figure en crachant son dégoût de m'avoir dans son corps. Je me sentis misérable, il avait raison, s'en prendre à une femme, ce n'était pas digne.

Mais elle m'avait blessé.

Il cessa progressivement, sa colère extériorisée se tassait. Il cherchait à comprendre.

J'étais haletant et nauséeux. La chaleur environnante ne m'aidait pas. J'étais encore secoué par ma rencontre physique avec Vagabonde. J'avais rencontré des femmes, eu des relations intimes avec elles mais j'étais loin de ce que j'avais pu éprouver ce soir.

_C'est parce que tu l'aimes._

_Je ne l'aime pas !_

_Tu l'aimes parce que je l'aime. Tu n'y peux rien. _

Il repensait à sa compagne, à une discussion passée où elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle aimait ce Jared parce que son Hôte l'aimait aussi et qu'elle ne pouvait aller contre.

Je serrai les poings, je ne voulais pas de ça. Le dit Jared arriva avec l' «Âme » de Kyle. Elle me traitait avec respect et gentillesse, je la remerciai. Elle quitta la pièce et je sortis de l'eau pour me rhabiller. Je reconnus les vêtements de mon Hôte sans même les avoir jamais vus. Ils avaient eu la courtoisie de se détourner pour me laisser procéder. Ils m'escortèrent (l'un devant, l'autre derrière avec le fusil) jusqu'à ma prison. Il n'était plus question que j'aille rejoindre Vagabonde et j'en fus soulagé. Et mon Hôte aussi malgré la déception. Il évita de repenser à elle, à tout ce qui avait mené à ce dérapage. Il essayait de ne pas se questionner mais il y avait des doutes qui se profilaient dans son esprit.

Je m'allongeai sur le matelas, peu désireux de me battre ce soir contre lui ou contre eux. J'écoutai les deux hommes parler et m'endormis sans vraiment comprendre le sens de leurs paroles.

Il y eut du changement, je ne saurais dire quoi, ni quand. J'étais bien, enveloppé dans des rêves apaisants où elle me souriait, elle me serrait contre elle, elle… oui elle… Vagabonde. Et c'était un vrai bonheur. Je me sentais bien. Il y avait bien une alarme au loin qui voulait m'alerter de quelque chose mais pourquoi me sortir de ce plaisir simple d'être dans les bras de ma Vagabonde ?

Des voix parasitaient cette plénitude. Je m'agaçai car je me réveillais et je ne le voulais pas. Les voix se précisèrent, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je visualisai fut une masse de cheveux blonds. Je n'eus pas le réflexe de m'écarter tout de suite, gardant en tête ce sentiment de sérénité.

J'entendis plus clairement les paroles d'une femme. Je redressai un peu la tête, me crispai à la vision de Melanie Stryder et Jared. Vagabonde bougea, m'offrit un aperçu de son visage, elle dormait près de moi en toute confiance. Il m'était impossible de lui faire du mal malgré la blessure qu'elle m'avait infligé parce que c'était indigne de ma part de m'en prendre à une femme. Une femme sans défense.

De l'autre côté, Melanie parlait, parlait de sa voix autoritaire agaçante mais je passai outre, intéressé par le contenu de ce qu'elle racontait. Je me voyais bien tenant une pelle pour la frapper mortellement.

Mon Hôte qui était concentré sûr Son « Âme », s'indigna.

_C'est aussi une femme !_

Il voulait repousser ces images morbides, effaré.

_Non, c'est une ennemie._

Je délaissai Vagabonde et m'assis pour m'immiscer dans leur conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui on n'avance pas dans l'intrigue, je sais. Je me suis un peu étalée sur Soleil, désolée. Et ça risque de continuer sur le chap suivant. J'ai souvent du mal à rester fixer sur un seul couple. Et il y a tant de choses à dire.<strong>

**La suite bientôt.  
><strong>


	12. La désillusion

Merci à **GunHarPoTwi, **ma** VIP **et**Hachi Osaki** pour leur review !^^

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: lol t'en as oublié de manger ! Trop flatteur, j'ai kiffé. Oui Soleil est inexistante, alors qu'elle mériterait d'être mieux connue. Je m'emploie donc à rectifier cette « erreur ». Je me suis prise d'affection pour ce couple atypique. Ce n'était pas prémédité mais c'est toujours comme ça, je m'attache toujours à mes persos, il n'y a rien à faire. Et si j'arrive à les faire être aimés par mes lecteurs, mon bonheur est double. Tant mieux si ça ne te gêne pas que l'intrigue avance au ralenti. J'aime approfondir les choses.

Je manque de temps, mais je fais le maximum pour publier régulièrement. De plus, j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je bloquais devant. Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude.

Merci à vous de me suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : La désillusion<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

Quelques heures avant

Soleil était dans un état de colère que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Je l'emmenais malgré elle vers la sortie. Elle avait besoin d'air… et moi aussi. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, la tenant contre moi avec force, elle gesticulait de moins en moins. Cependant, je ne relâchais pas ma prise des fois qu'elle ne repartit dans une furie incontrôlée. Je ne cherchais pas à réfléchir, ni à comprendre, je voulais juste du calme et qu'elle se calme.

La fraicheur de la nuit fut salutaire.

-Ça y est tu es calmée ?

Elle eut un hochement de tête sans me jeter un seul regard. Je la libérai de mes bras, elle s'extirpa de mon emprise, recula, se détourna.

-Soleil…

-Non.

Il n'y avait plus de colère, non plutôt de la lassitude.

-Parle-moi.

-A quoi bon ?

Elle fit volte-face, la lune reflétait ses yeux argents. Ils étaient lumineux et intense. Ils me sondaient en profondeur, attendant visiblement une réponse.

-C'est important, dis-je simplement.

-Qu'est-ce qui est important pour toi Kyle ? Dis-le-moi, parce que tu vois moi je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus qui tu es.

Je perçus de la douleur, une douleur dans ma poitrine.

-Je ne sais plus moi non plus.

C'était la vérité. J'avais tellement changé, et ce qu'elle voulait voir en moi, je ne l'avais plus. Perdu mont goût de la vie, perdu mes envies, perdus mes rêves, oui j'avais tout perdu quand Jodi n'était pas revenue.

-Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Soleil.

-Dis plutôt que c'est moi qui n'ai rien à t'offrir, je t'ai entendu, je t'ai entendu le dire à Jared.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens.

-Explique-moi alors.

Comment lui dire ce que j'avais moi-même du mal à exprimer ou à comprendre ?

-Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, Soleil, je suis bien avec toi, éludai-je.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande !

Pourquoi s'opposait-elle à moi comme ça ? Pourquoi ce besoin subit d'approfondir les choses ? Le visage de Ian se matérialisa devant mes yeux. Le Traqueur nous pourrissait la vie à tous. Il perturbait Soleil, lui mettait des tas de choses dans la tête et elle… elle cherchait maintenant des réponses.

-Kyle ! Insista-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

J'étais contrarié de plus belle.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu ramenée ?

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je ne voulais pas répondre à ça.

-Pourquoi Kyle ?

Elle s'était rapprochée, guettant ma réponse avec crainte.

-Je ne sais pas.

Ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes, elle s'effondra au sol, engloutie par le chagrin. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés sans la toucher, la laissant se consumer, se vider pour tout extérioriser. J'étais responsable d'elle pourtant ! Je me sentais vraiment comme un bon à rien… mais…j'étais au-dessus de tout ça, étranger à la situation.

Je la dévisageai, quand ses yeux étaient fermés, j'aurais pu croire que ma Jodi était là mais en réalité ça faisait longtemps que je n'arrivais plus à voir Jodi, je voyais Soleil. Ses mimiques étaient différentes, sa posture, sa façon de marcher, de s'exprimer. Je vivais avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis deux ans et demi. Deux ans et demi de mensonges. Deux ans et demi à me demander pourquoi je la faisais souffrir.

Je finis par m'asseoir, faisant preuve de patience ce qui n'était pas mon fort mais j'avais dû m'y habituer avec elle. Elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter à notre mode de vie. La seule chose qu'elle savait faire avec panache c'était de me harceler pour m'attirer dans bras certaines nuits.

Sauf ces dernières vingt-quatre heures où elle avait fait preuve d'impétuosité pour venir avec Gaby nous chercher Ian et moi. Pour moi elle était prête à tout. C'était un fardeau lourd à porter. Je me demandai si elle était consciente de n'aimer qu'un souvenir, de m'aimer parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle renifla, s'essuyant les yeux de sa manche.

-Je suis faible, soupira-t-elle. C'est un défaut que tu n'aimes pas.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible.

-Je suis faible en général. Je suis soumise et docile. Pas comme elle.

Je voyais où elle voulait en venir et cela me contraria.

-Tu es toi, Soleil.

-Et tu ne m'aimes pas, moi, Soleil.

Elle fixait l'horizon avec désespoir.

-J'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai essayé de m'améliorer, de devenir plus combative…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

Je l'obligeai à se tourner vers moi pour la serrer contre moi, la voir triste c'était dur. Elle refusa de se laisser aller dans mes bras.

-Que faut-il faire alors pour que tu m'aimes ? Dis-le-moi Kyle !

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à ça. Elle avait haussé son visage près du mien et sa mine défaite se décomposa encore plus devant mon air désolé.

Elle se releva et repartit en direction de l'entrée comme une automate. Que faire ? Je la suivis sans un mot jusqu'à notre chambre où elle se retourna et me fixa de ses yeux éteints, l'éclat argent s'était assombri. C'était peut-être un effet d'optique.

-Va rejoindre Jared, il ne doit pas rester seul.

-Je ne te laisse pas dans cet état.

Elle haussa les épaules, et entra sous notre rideau. J'entrai à sa suite. Elle se coucha tout habillée dans son recoin et ferma les yeux. Je n'étais pas habitué à la voir me rejeter comme ça. Elle était toujours là pour moi, m'attendait souvent pour s'endormir.

J'aimais bien tout ça. J'aimais son affection même si en retour je ne lui offrais pas la mienne ou que très rarement.

-Je suis désolé, Soleil.

Elle daigna rouvrir ses yeux, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle les gardât fermés. L'affection les avait désertés, autre chose animait son regard. Je reculai un peu, sonné. Je butai sur la chaise de bureau, je m'y laissai choir, choqué. Nous nous fixâmes ainsi longuement, dans une lutte pénible.

Finalement elle me donna son dos et finit par s'endormir ainsi. Je voulais la rejoindre mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Le son de sa respiration me berça et le sommeil aussi m'emporta.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et courbaturé. Allongé à même le sol, je grommelai, j'avais glissé de mon siège. Je me redressai en m'étirant.

J'étais d'une humeur de dogue !

Je grognai à n'en plus finir, surtout en m'apercevant que Soleil n'était plus là. Il faisait jour, Jared devait se demander où j'étais passé.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par des cris.

-Kyle !

Pourquoi pointait-il le fusil de Jeb sur Ian ? Jared restait sans bouger (Mel à ses côtés), le regard étincelant. Je me jetai en avant pour faire barrage entre eux et Ian mais Mel m'agrippa et me tira vers elle sans ménagement et sans difficulté.

-Lâche-moi ! Couinai-je.

Je cherchai à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Kyle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Silence, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Ian. Mais il n'était plus mon Ian. Son visage avait retrouvé les expressions dures de Soul. Il ne me jeta même pas un regard, concentré sur le canon du fusil.

-Kyle ? Kyle ? Lâche cette arme enfin.

-Je veux qu'on libère Ian, maintenant ! S'égosilla-t-il. Ce Traqueur fout la merde ! Il nous fait du mal ! Il est un danger pour nous tous ! Et s'il s'enfuit on est perdu !

Mon cœur s'accéléra, je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Soul n'était pas prêt à se laisser prendre sans se battre.

-Sois patient Kyle, ne prenons pas de risques inconsidérés, tempérai-je.

-La patience n'y changera rien, siffla Soul, tu ne m'auras pas « Gaby ».

Cela sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche. Cette familiarité nouvelle me déstabilisa. Il pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, me toisant avec répugnance. C'était une sensation abominable.

-Tu veux m'amadouer, tu veux m'adoucir, tu veux me séduire…

J'eus l'impression de recevoir une gifle.

-…pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos.

Je secouai la tête par la négative, éprouvée.

-Je voudrais vous convaincre que nous ne sommes pas votre ennemi, nous sommes pour la paix, l'égalité, afin de coexister.

-Foutaises !

-Ne faites rien d'irréparable, le suppliai-je.

-Je ferai ce qui doit être fait ! Je ne suis pas là pour assouvir tes fantasmes répugnants !

Je rougis, humiliée, repensant aux évènements de la veille. Il apposa sa main sur son front, une veine battait sur sa tempe. Ian lui menait la vie dure, supposai-je. Mais ça ne nous aidait pas en ce moment.

-Ian, explique-lui ! Montre-lui… !

-Je m'en fiche ! Cria-t-il, tourné vers lui-même.

Il s'emportait contre Ian.

-Je ne suis pas là en promenade ou pour lui compter fleurette !

-Non, tu es là pour tous nous anéantir, intervint Mel avec rancœur. Et tu t'en prends à chaque fois à la plus inoffensive du lot !

Alors ils savaient tous pour hier soir, ceci expliquait cela et j'en fus mortifiée.

-La plus inoffensive ?

Il partit d'un grand rire un peu fou. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rire, compris-je. Kyle le menaça des pires choses s'il ne cessait pas immédiatement. Soul se calma et se focalisa sur moi.

- Ma « douce » Gaby.

Mon poil se hérissa, cette voix que j'aimais tellement me faisait peur aujourd'hui et cela me rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais bien perçu l'ascendance de Ian sur lui. Soul avait lâché prise plusieurs fois en ma présence. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il me détestait tant ? Cette emprise que j'avais sur lui malgré lui devait le rendre encore plus agressif.

Jared lui sauta dessus sans prévenir, il y eut une lutte sans merci sous nos yeux effarés. Kyle tira en l'air après une minute, les deux hommes se séparent, haletant, hargneux, ensanglantés. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, contemplant le massacre de leur visage.

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus lui faire de mal, siffla Jared en s'essuyant la bouche. Je t'avais dit que ce serait mon seul avertissement.

Mel était déjà près de lui, tentant de le ramener loin du Traqueur. Elle semblait dépassée.

Que lui avait raconté Kyle ? Je me concentrai sur lui, il perçut la lourdeur de mon regard qu'il soutint sans ciller, il me défiait presque de lui dire quelque chose

-Mel va chercher Jeb, lui ordonna Jared.

Elle partit en courant après une demi-seconde d'hésitation. Le Traqueur toussota, crachant du sang. Je me ruai vers « eux », Jared s'interposa et me repoussa en arrière.

-Ne t'approche plus de lui, Gaby !

Mais il y avait mis trop de force et je m'étalai en arrière, mon bras amorti le choc mais ce fut douloureux. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour énerver Ian, le Traqueur gronda et attaqua Jared avec une étonnante agilité pour quelqu'un de bancale une minute plus tôt. Cependant rien ne me surprenait plus concernant les hommes et leur montée de testostérone. Kyle m'aida à me relever et patienta en m'empêchant d'intervenir.

-Mets-lui une bonne branlée Jared !

-C'est ton frère ! M'indignai-je, les yeux plein de larmes, assistant, impuissante à cette violence inutile.

-Mon frère a besoin parfois d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses, ricana-t-il.

Il ricana moins en voyant Jared perdre le dessus et être maintenu au sol d'un bras. Il y avait heureusement des pas qui se répercutaient en écho, du renfort arrivait. Soul se releva, déjà prêt à se battre.

-Du calme ! S'écria Jeb en entrant et en embrassant la scène. Donne-moi ce fusil Kyle !

Il le lui arracha des mains alors que Mel se postait au côté de Jared.

-Jared tu vas à l'infirmerie, Kyle tu vas avec lui, ensuite vous partirez en expédition, Mel tu vas prévenir Brandt et Rott, je les veux avec moi pour discuter un peu avec Monsieur le Chef des Traqueurs, ensuite tu connais ton emploi du temps. Gaby tu vas aider en cuisine.

Je n'eus pas le temps de polémiquer.

- Partir maintenant ? Est-ce une bonne idée Jeb, s'inquiéta Jared.

-Nous manquons de leur médecine et d'autres choses aussi importantes. La surveillance près de la nationale est maintenue par Geoffrey et Andy. Nate et Aaron sont revenus du premier tour de surveillance et R.A.S. pour l'instant.

-Ne vous croyez pas à l'abri, maugréa Soul.

-Ta gueule ! S'emporta Kyle. Ou je t'en mets une ! Tu parles trop, tu nous emmerdes !

Je n'aurais pas dû être choquée par son langage mais …

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! S'exclama Jeb.

J'hésitai, même quand ils furent tous partis. Jeb faisait barrage entre Ian/Soul et moi.

-Gaby va à la cuisine et dis à Jamie d'aller en cours, il a beau avoir seize ans il n'est pas dispensé !

- Sharon est en état ? M'étonnai-je.

-Elle a besoin de s'occuper et c'est aussi ce que je pense.

Je me résolus à les quitter, la mort dans l'âme. Une expression étrange, en y repensant. Je longeai les couloirs, machinalement je me retrouvai dans le réfectoire. Certains déjeunaient, parmi eux en effet se trouvait Jamie. Il me héla, je pris place à ses côtés. Il me serra contre lui, un peu comme une enfant.

-J'étais inquiet. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui.

-Je vais aller te chercher de quoi déjeuner.

Il se leva et s'affaira tranquillement. Lucina un peu plus loin me fit signe, elle débarrassait sa tablée, ses enfants l'y aidaient même le petit Freedom. Il parlait bien, je l'avais vu évoluer avec intérêt. Cela me ramena à ma conversation avec Mel, pouvais-je imaginer une vie avec des enfants ?

-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec le Traqueur ?

Lucina s'était approchée, je n'avais pas fait attention. Je grimaçai.

-Je ne suis pas très douée malheureusement, me désolai-je. Je crains d'avoir empirer les choses.

-Ne te mets pas martèle en tête, on trouvera une solution et Ian reviendra parmi nous.

J'eus un hochement de tête peu convaincue, de nouveau stressée.

-Tu emmènes tes enfants en classe ?

-Oui, Sharon est de nouveau opérationnelle. Cela m'arrange, je vais pouvoir me remettre entièrement au travail.

-Je vais t'aider en cuisine.

-Tu ne restes pas avec Ian ?

-Jeb veut leur parler et je t'avoue que ça me fait extrêmement peur.

-Jeb sait y faire, intervint Jamie qui posa devant moi un plateau rempli de victuailles pour un régiment.

-Merci Jamie. Tu devrais accompagner Lucina. Sharon a repris la classe.

-Je préfère aider aux travaux, grommela-t-il.

-Ordre de Jeb, vas-y s'il te plait.

Il capitula. Ils étaient à peine sortis que Trudy et Lily se glissèrent à mes côtés, me questionnant à leur tour. Soleil entra d'un pas discret, accompagnée de Lacey. Elle voulut se faufiler aussi à l'écart que possible mais c'était sans compter le tempérament de Lacey qui attira l'attention sur elles.

Le réfectoire se vidait, je me retrouvai seule à table. Lacey tira Soleil pour me rejoindre.

-Alors Gaby ? Pas trop dur cette nuit sans Ian ?

-Pas facile, avouai-je sans rentrer dans les détails.

J'étais fixée sur Soleil qui avait la mine des mauvais jours. Je l'avais déjà vue triste mais cette fois quelque chose ternissait son visage.

-Où sont les autres ? Continua Lacey.

-Kyle et Jared partent en expédition. Mel va sûrement moissonner ou…

-Kyle s'en va ? Me coupa Soleil, affreusement pâle.

-Oui, il y a urgence apparemment.

Je n'y croyais pas trop mais bon.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal, marmonna Lacey. Hein Soleil ? Bon j'ai du boulot moi.

Elle était déjà loin, Soleil se leva mais je la retins en lui attrapant la main.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

-Tu as d'autres préoccupations.

-J'ai toujours du temps pour mes amies.

Elle se rassit face à moi et se perdit dans la contemplation de la table.

-Alors ?

-J'envisage de partir.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

Un peu avant

Jeb était resté très calme, c'était une qualité que j'appréciais chez lui. Ce calme était tombé à pic après toute cette agitation. Cela me permit de réfléchir indépendamment de Soulève-La-Brume. Kyle avait encore foutu la merde avec son tempérament colérique et vindicatif. Mais je savais, ou du moins je pensais savoir, ce qui lui avait fait péter un câble : Soleil.

Il ne supportait pas que le Traqueur ait pu avoir raison en ce qui les concernait lui et Soleil.

_Mais j'ai raison._

Je ne préférais pas répondre. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Kyle. Il ne se confiait pas souvent et encore moins quand il s'agissait de sa vie sentimentale. Il ne raisonnait pas comme moi, et puis le corps de Jodi faisait obstacle. Il ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose, enfin c'était mon impression. Je n'avais pas eu ce problème avec Gaby, le seul obstacle entre elle et moi avait été Jared.

_Il l'est toujours._

_Arrête de m'espionner !_

_Je cherche à vous comprendre, vous, les Humains car vous êtes si imprévisibles. _

Il est vrai que Jared continuait à m'indisposer mais pas en tant que rival. C'était compliqué à expliquer.

_Continue de te mentir. Vous ne savez faire que ça._

_Je ne suis pas jaloux !_

_Il l'a à peine touchée que tu as vu rouge !_

_Il l'avait bousculée !_

_C'était un accident._

_Tu prends sa défense, _sifflai-je.

_Je constate, c'est tout._

_Et moi je constate que tu étais bien content de dormir près de ma femme._

_Elle n'est pas ta femme._

_Ne détourne pas la conversation, avoues que tu commences à l'apprécier et c'est pour ça que tu la rejettes avec tant de violence. _

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, redevenant un mur de colère face à Brandt et Rott qui venaient d'entrer. Forcément, il s'axa sur Rott, me forçant moi aussi à le détailler. Je remarquai qu'il contenait difficilement ses émotions, un mélange de plusieurs choses négatives.

_Mel a dû lui raconter combien tu avais été lâche de prendre Gaby en otage. Sans compter ton attitude infecte de tout à l'heure._

Il serra les poings de colère.

_Qu'il sache ! Je m'en moque ! Elle se croit meilleure que vous, mais elle est pire ! Elle me manipule en me faisant croire qu'elle ne souhaite que mon bien mais son seul but est de me piéger pour que vous m'éliminiez._

_Tu dis des âneries ! Elle ne te manipule pas, elle en est incapable, elle essaie juste de te comprendre, de te faire entendre raison. _

_Afin de mieux me livrer à l'ennemi._

_Afin de sauver ta peau !_

_C'est la tienne qu'elle veut sauver._

Nous tournions en rond. Alors que Jeb entamait le dialogue avec Soul…

_Pas de familiarité !_

_On a dépassé le stade du formalisme quand tu as roulé une pelle à ma femme. _

Il en resta muet de stupeur.

_Concentre-toi ! Jeb nous parle !_

-Pourquoi refusez-vous de partir ? Entendis-je Jeb lui demander.

-J'ai un travail à terminer.

-Vous voyez bien que nous ne sommes pas des monstres, ni des gens assoiffées de sang. Notre but est de libérer les nôtres sans faire du mal aux vôtres.

-Nous avons envahi votre planète afin de la rendre meilleure, afin de lui éviter l'extinction.

-Nous l'aimons comme elle est, s'opposa Brandt.

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi gardez-vous des Âmes près de vous ? Pourquoi acceptez-vous de coexister avec certaines d'entre nous ?

Il ne sut que répondre. Rott intervint à sa place.

-On nous accepte parce que nous avons un but commun : la paix. Nous aimons cette planète autant qu'eux. J'ai trouvé mon foyer ici. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps, ici.

-Vagabonde, siffla le Traqueur.

-Non, claqua-t-il avec sècheresse, des amis véritables qui m'ont ouvert les yeux sur ce que nous faisions.

-Avec quels mensonges ?

-Avec des actes. Les actes ne mentent pas. Nate m'a trouvé, m'a sorti de l'enfer, m'a soutenu, m'a accepté tel que j'étais sans me juger.

J'étais attentif à ses paroles, son passé était flou pour moi, il ne se confiait jamais, affichant toujours un air serein particulier aux Âmes. Je connaissais son dévouement sincère, sa réelle motivation à créer un monde meilleur. Je lui confierais ma vie sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_Mais il ne s'agit pas de ta vie. Il s'agit de Gaby._

_Il n'a jamais rien fait pour attirer ses faveurs._

_Jusqu'à il y a quelques heures._

Soul (il grommela), Soul ne se posait pas les bonnes questions. Rott n'était pas notre problème.

-Je vais vous montrer ce que nous valons, décida Jeb. Ensuite vous aurez deux alternatives : la raison ou l'obstination. Dans le premier cas, les choses se feront en douceur et vous pourrez repartir là où vous souhaitez dans le deuxième cas…

Soul se crispa, nous étions malheureusement au courant de la deuxième option.

-Vous ne me forcerez pas, vous ne voulez pas risquer la vie de l'un des vôtres.

_Je suis prêt à me sacrifier._

La peur ne m'entravait pas. Seul le fait de ne plus revoir ma Vagabonde me bloquait.

-Ian comprendra, répliqua Jeb avec raison.

Il me connaissait bien.

-Ian oui, mais pas Vagabonde. Elle vous haïra si vous le sacrifiez.

Jeb encaissa sans sourciller mais pas les deux autres.

-Elle comprendra, intervint Rott.

-Et tu seras là pour la réconforter, siffla Soul avec une pointe d'écœurement.

Le pire était que je venais d'y penser aussi. Et je honnissais cette idée. Rott rougit encore, comme la première fois où Soul l'avait confronté à ses sentiments pour Gaby.

-Nous serons tous là pour elle, le contra Brandt. Nous l'aimons tous et Ian le sait.

Je le savais en effet, mais personne ne l'aimait comme moi je l'aimais. Aucun humain, rajoutai-je, avant que Soul ne me contredise en mentionnant Rott.

-Vous semblez oublier une chose, vous étiez là pourtant, reprit Soul.

Oh non.

-Laquelle ? Se méfia Jeb.

-Elle a affirmé que sans Ian, elle n'aurait plus la force d'exister. Et une chose est sûre, là-dessus elle ne mentait pas.

Il était content de son coup en traitre.

_J'apprends vite à votre contact._

Jeb et les deux autres restèrent muets.

-Nous l'empêcherons, murmura Rott finalement.

-Et tu la regarderas dépérir et se laisser mourir, susurra-t-il.

-Non, bafouilla Rott.

J'avais presque de la peine pour lui.

-Tu n'y pourras rien, même ton amour édulcoré ne l'aidera pas.

Il pâlit mais cette fois ne répondit pas.

-Même votre amour à vous tous réunis n'y changera rien. Sans Ian, il n'y aura plus de Gaby.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt. On sortira un peu de la grotte.<strong>

**Joyeuses Pâques.  
><strong>


	13. Actionréaction

Merci à **GunHarPoTwi **et à ma** VIP **pour leur review !^^

En réponse à la tienne **sm33 **: J'aime toujours autant tes critiques. Tu en sauras plus sur Soleil dans ce chapitre. L'histoire va avancer un peu si je puis dire mais pour moi l'important reste les persos et ce qu'ils ressentent. Ian et SLB, c'est du petit lait pour moi. Contente que tu aimes leurs joutes verbales !^^

En réponse à la tienne **Neige **: C'est très cool d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser quelques mots, c'est du plaisir en tant qu'auteur de recevoir de bonnes critiques même si je sais que je suis loin de la perfection dans mes écrits. C'est motivant aussi. Même si ce n'est pas souvent de temps en temps laisse une trace de ton passage.

Je ne sais pas si ma suite plaira jusqu'au bout et j'ai une pression folle mais en tout cas je ne lâcherai rien. Patience donc entre chaque chapitre car je publie d'autres fics.

J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, à tout mettre en place pour amorcer la suite et puis je suis partie en long week-end en Corrèze sans mon pc et je suis rentrée avec la crève d'où le retard pour publier.

Merci à vous de me suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : ActionRéaction**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

Un peu avant

J'étais sous les mains de Doc, il me guérissait avec ce qui lui restait de Réparateur mais effectivement nous commencions à être en rupture de stock. Je l'avais interrompu alors qu'il essayait de collaborer avec Candy. Elle était très discrète comme personne, je la croisais peu à part ici et au réfectoire parfois. Elle me détaillait (un peu en retrait) avec curiosité, j'en étais un peu agacé. J'essayais de ne penser à rien, de ne pas m'émouvoir à cause du Traqueur et de ses actes qui avaient bouleversé pas mal de gens ici, moi y compris.

Kyle était dans un coin, pensant à je ne sais quoi, il était ailleurs. Quand il était arrivé ce matin, interrompant notre conversation avec le Traqueur, j'avais très mal pris ses révélations. Gaby subissait maltraitance sur maltraitance de la part de cette Âme des plus retors. Cela m'avait remis les pieds sur Terre, m'avait rappelé que Gaby, Soleil et Rott étaient des cas particuliers, nous ne pouvions en aucun cas faire confiance à leurs congénères surtout quand leur but était de nous éradiquer.

De plus, son entêtement envers Gaby me sciait, je pensais qu'il serait plus doux avec elle, que Ian influerait sur lui mais apparemment c'était le contraire et cela me faisait peur. Gaby était aveuglée par son amour pour Ian, elle ne voyait pas qu'elle risquait sa peau à chaque minute.

Mel accusait le coup mais je voyais bien qu'elle craignait pour la vie de son amie et la perdre détruirait une partie de ce qu'elle était et donc de ce que j'étais. J'avais comme elle ce besoin viscéral de la garder bien en vie et près de nous.

-C'est bon, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations Jared, m'annonça Doc.

Je descendis de la table d'examen, courbaturé par les coups du Traqueur. Il m'avait bien mis K.O., ou plutôt Ian m'avait bien mis K.O., aidé par les techniques de combat du Traqueur. Je connaissais sa manie de déglinguer quiconque bousculait ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa femme mais quand même il avait bien vu que je n'avais pas fait exprès, j'essayais juste de la préserver !

Je hélai Kyle qui émergea de son introspection. Sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, j'eus un moment d'arrêt et demandai à Doc (qui avait repris sa conversation avec Candy) des nouvelles de Sharon.

-Elle a repris les cours, elle a besoin de s'occuper, m'annonça-t-il.

-Tant mieux, approuvai-je.

Et Jamie aussi ça l'occuperait. Il était traumatisé de voir cette Âme s'en prendre ainsi à Gaby surtout quand Elle avait le visage de Ian. Kyle avançait déjà, je lui emboîtai le pas et arrivai à sa hauteur sans mal. Lui aussi galérait de voir son frère envahi. Je restai silencieux, respectant son mutisme.

J'étais inquiet de partir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je commençai à lister ce que nous avions besoin, à décider des endroits potentiels où nous rendre quand nous croisâmes Nate sur la grande place.

-Tu ne dors pas Nate ? M'étonnai-je.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire après cette longue surveillance mais c'était bien avant de savoir que vous partiez en expédition.

-Tu devrais te reposer.

-Je veux en être ! Et puis je dormirai à l'arrière.

Nate voulait toujours en être dès qu'il trainait dans le coin afin d'améliorer sa technique d'expédition pour son propre groupe.

-Je voulais retourner à mon repaire mais Rott ne veut pas s'en aller avec la menace du Traqueur qui pèse sur nous tous. Du coup je suis dispo pour une durée indéterminée.

-Ne crois pas que cette « Âme » va rester ici ad vitam aeternam ! Se réveilla Kyle. Si à notre retour il est encore là, je ne jure plus de rien !

-Nous partons que peu de temps Nate, lui précisai-je. Moi aussi je ne suis pas rassuré par cette situation malgré ce qu'en pense Jeb.

-Il n'est pas si confiant, nous avoua Nate. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Maggie.

Maggie n'était pas la bonne personne avec qui discuter des Âmes même si elle était moins virulente les concernant. S'il s'était confié à elle, c'était bien qu'il s'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne nous le laissait voir. Cela n'arrangea pas mon état de stress.

-Ok, viens avec nous. On ne prend qu'un camion cette fois, on commence light ensuite on reprendra comme d'habitude quand les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. Commence à préparer le camion, je vais dire au revoir à Mel et Kyle à…

-Je viens avec toi Nate, m'interrompit Kyle. Rejoins-nous quand tu as fini, Jared. Plus vite on partira, plus vite on reviendra.

Passé la stupeur, je les regardai partir sans un mot. Que se passait-il avec Soleil ? J'eus alors en mémoire notre discussion d'hier soir et la colère de Soleil. Comme il n'était pas revenu de la nuit, j'avais supposé qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Maintenant, j'en déduisais qu'il avait suivi mon conseil et qu'il avait mis de la distance entre eux.

J'eus subitement froid dans le dos, redoutant une mauvaise réaction de Soleil face à l'abandon de Kyle.

Je parcourus ce qui me parut être un court trajet avant de trouver Mel dans la réserve, elle listait et rangeait la cavité. Elle était pas mal vide, il était temps, en effet, de repartir se ravitailler. La présence de Gaby ou de Soleil aurait été utile sauf que je craignais qu'elles soient recherchées depuis qu'elles avaient participé au raid qui avait aidé à la libération de Ian. Peut-être que Rott, en insistant un peu…

-Mel ?

Elle se releva et accourut vers moi pour m'enlacer avec force.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Il le faut, tu le sais bien.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, abattu de la laisser derrière moi.

-Je ferai vite, moins d'une semaine, promis-je.

Je lui enserrai le visage, embrassai son front, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche. Je m'y attardai avec délice.

-C'est long quand même, geignit-elle en me relâchant.

Elle retourna à son listing et commença à me débriefer. Je dus l'interrompre pour lui demander un service.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOLEIL<strong>

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais avoué à Vagabonde mes intentions. Elle me scrutait avec effarement.

-Partir ? Comment ça ? Tu veux quitter cette planète ?

-Non…

Elle se décomposa.

-Tu n'envisages pas de…

-De quoi ?

-Mourir ?

L'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit tellement j'avais coulé dans les profondeurs du désespoir quand Kyle m'avait clairement montré qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que cela n'arriverait jamais.

-Non.

Elle expira un soupir sonore, réellement soulagée que je n'aille pas jusque cette extrémité.

-Et bien dis-moi ce que tu envisages ? Tu veux quitter la grotte ?

-Je veux quitter Jodi.

Elle accusait le coup, contrariée.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Soleil.

-Je ne veux pas être vue comme un pois sauteur mais je n'ai que cette solution car je ne peux me résoudre à quitter cette Terre alors que ce serait la meilleure solution. Je veux rendre Jodi à Kyle pour qu'il en fasse son deuil.

Elle semblait prise entre deux feux.

-Crois-tu que Kyle pourra le supporter ?

-Et moi, crois-tu que je pourrais encore supporter d'être un substitut ?

-Evidemment que non, pourtant je crois que Kyle t'aime malgré tout.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer là-dedans, je ne voulais plus m'infliger ça.

-J'ai fait mon deuil de ce fol espoir. Il ne me voit pas, il voit Jodi.

-Je t'assure que non Soleil.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Es-tu dans sa tête ?

J'étais cinglante sans le vouloir. Elle afficha une mine attristée.

-Je ne remets pas en doute tes sentiments, ni ta peine, je veux juste que tu ais foi en lui comme j'ai foi en Ian.

Voilà qu'elle me narguait avec son amour parfait. Je l'enviai et j'étais de mauvaise foi car elle n'avait aucune mauvaise attention. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de la rabrouer.

-Ce n'est pas la même situation ! Ian n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi ! Tu n'avais aucune concurrence !

-Je ne connais pas suffisamment le passé de Ian pour affirmer une telle chose mais…

-Je le sais, Kyle me l'a dit, tout ce qu'a pu vivre Ian n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

Elle se troubla mais ne répliqua pas.

-Lacey pense que je devrais quitter la grotte et vivre loin de vous dans ce corps qui m'est acquis mais je ne peux me résoudre à priver Kyle du corps de Jodi. Il l'aime, il l'aimera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, je ne suis rien pour lui.

Prononcer le prénom de mon Hôte me brulait la bouche comme un bain d'acide bouillonnant. Le visage de Gaby s'inonda de larmes. C'était de l'empathie car moi-même je pleurais à chaude larmes. Je pensais pourtant que je ne pouvais plus. J'avais ressenti tant de haine envers lui cette nuit, je m'étais endormie ainsi : plein de rancune et de mal-être. C'étaient des émotions que je ne voulais plus éprouver. En ouvrant les yeux à l'aube, je l'avais trouvé au sol, recroquevillé comme un enfant. Je m'étais fait violence pour ne pas retourner vers lui, j'avais pris un vieux sac de voyage planqué au fond de sa pile de fringues et j'y avais entassé les miens en vrac puis j'étais allée vers la seule personne qui pouvait me secouer un peu : Lacey. J'avais été surprise de la trouver déjà levée, elle avait accepté de m'accueillir provisoirement, elle m'avait écoutée, m'avait laissée pleurer sans broncher. Et puis elle m'avait mis un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour que je me reprenne.

-Cherche ce que tu peux faire de cette vie car tu as d'immenses possibilités. Jodi n'est plus là malheureusement (c'était encore un sujet sensible pour elle) mais crois-tu pour autant que tu doives vivre dans son ombre ?

Elle avait raison.

Je séchai mes larmes, cela n'aidait en rien. Gaby m'imita et se perdit dans ses pensées. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle se reconnecte à la réalité. Autour de nous, il n'y avait plus personne, chacun était allé accomplir ses travaux. Je me demandai si Kyle était déjà parti. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, son éloignement ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique. Alors pourquoi cette compression dans mon cœur ?

-Es-tu prête à changer de corps ?

Gaby m'examinait avec détermination.

-Parce que ce n'est pas une chose facile de s'approprier les bagages d'un Hôte qui n'est pas revenu, c'est même très compliqué et pénible de réinvestir un autre être perdu à cause de notre espèce.

Je le devinais mais rien ne pouvait être pire que de se sentir rejetée par celui qu'on aimait.

-Je suis prête. Je suis prête à tourner la page.

OoooO

Vagabonde était allée en cuisine, moi je devais continuer de récolter. J'avais passé un pacte avec elle et je comptais sur sa loyauté.

Je sursautai en découvrant Jeb et le Traqueur en plein milieu du champ de blé. Mais que diable faisaient-ils ici, seuls ? Soul écoutait Jeb avec un évident désintérêt, avançant d'un pas lourd, seule l'arme au bras de Jeb semblait attirer son attention. Il accusait quelques bleus supplémentaires.

-Qui vous a frappé ?

Aucun d'eux ne m'avait vue, ils me fixèrent dans un même mouvement. Soul me répondit d'un haussement d'épaule :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-C'est important pour moi.

-C'est votre humain, celui dont vous êtes le jouet.

C'était ce que je redoutais. Tôt ou tard, les choses finiraient par mal tourner.

- Ne l'écoute pas Soleil, intervint Jeb. D'ailleurs va travailler, inutile de perdre ton temps ici avec nous.

-Je suis de corvée de récolte, vous êtes en plein sur mon lieu de travail, grommelai-je, mécontente d'être reléguée en arrière plan.

-Laisse la récolte, Geoffrey va s'en occuper avec Trudy et Lily. Va plutôt arroser les plans.

Il cherchait à m'éloigner.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ? Se proposa Soul.

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je avant que Jeb ne conteste.

Il me rejoignit sans même s'assurer que Jeb ne le menace pas et me suivit avec docilité. Son visage restait de marbre mais il semblait moins hostile en ma présence. Ses pas résonnèrent derrière les miens, Jeb non loin. Devant les plans, je lui montrai comment procéder sous l'œil circonspect du patriarche. En me baissant, je fis tomber mon canif, enfin c'était celui de Kyle. Il voulait toujours que je le garde sur moi. Je l'attrapai et le rangeai sous l'œil sévère de Jeb qui avait enclenché son fusil.

-Vous êtes toute pâle, un problème Rayon-de-Soleil ?

Peut-être qu'il se fichait bien de moi, que je n'étais qu'un moyen d'atteindre son objectif mais là, à cette minute, je le vis simplement comme une Âme qui se souciait d'une autre Âme.

-Vous aviez raison au sujet de Kyle. Il ne m'aime pas, lui avouai-je dans un chuchotement.

-Et comment en êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ?

-Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

Je faisais tout pour ne pas sombrer, pas devant lui. Il parut surpris par mes révélations.

-Je suppose que Ian n'est pas d'accord, soupirai-je. Comme Gaby, il doit croire que Kyle m'aime.

Il continua de s'affairer, centré sur lui-même. Je m'éloignai pour arroser un peu plus haut et je perdis la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers moi. De loin, Jeb s'était installé pour garder un œil sur lui. Ou sur nous.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

C'était une vaste question. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

-Je vais partir.

-Mais encore ?

-Je veux une nouvelle vie.

-Je peux vous y aider.

-Comment ça ? Me méfiai-je.

-Quand je réussirai à m'enfuir, vous n'aurez qu'à venir avec moi, je sens que vous êtes pleine de ressources. Et nous avons besoin de volontaires pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce monde difficile.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour être Traqueuse.

-J'avais remarqué, se moqua-t-il, mais il y a d'autres fonctions au sein de mon unité. Nous accueillons les Âmes en détresse, traumatisée par une attaque de rebelles ou par un Hôte difficile. Nous manquons d'Âmes de soutien. Vous êtes sensibles aux autres, vous pourriez guider ces êtres malmenés.

J'étais touchée par sa proposition surtout provenant d'un homme si valeureux. Pourtant…

-Je ne peux trahir ceux qui m'ont accueillie.

-Vous n'aurez pas à les trahir, moi je suis là pour régler ce problème.

-Je ne pourrai pas vous laissez faire.

Il se raidit, déçu par ma réaction. Que croyait-il ?

-J'ai cru que vous étiez différente, je me suis trompé.

Il laissa choir l'arrosage et retourna vers Jeb, je le regardai faire sans bouger, perplexe. La matinée puis la journée passa ainsi. J'en avais oublié de manger jusqu'à ce que mon estomac se révoltât de cette injustice. Je longeai les couloirs, insensible aux autres, insensible au monde qui m'entourait. Je cherchais la force d'agir mais j'en manquais cruellement. Ou bien je me leurrais. Je croyais pouvoir tourner la page mais en étais-je vraiment capable ? Je dinais seule parmi d'autres. Les paroles du Traqueur refaisaient surface d'une manière sournoise.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais face à lui, dans sa « prison ». Aaron et Brandt m'avaient laissée passer avec réticence. Il ne parut pas plus étonné que ça de me voir. Assis dans un recoin, il avait repoussé au loin un plateau pourtant encore plein de nourriture.

-En quoi suis-je différente, Soul ? Me lançai-je.

Il s'agaça.

- Je croyais que vous aviez changé d'avis, que vous saviez vers qui votre loyauté devait se tourner. Cessez de me faire perdre mon temps !

-Répondez, c'est important pour moi.

Il m'observa, intrigué. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour me jauger, c'était une réaction qui lui était propre.

-Vous savez prendre des risques, vous dépasser quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un vous tient à cœur au point de vous oublier vous-même parfois. Voilà votre différence et ce qui fait votre force.

Je restai ébahie, ébahie par tant de clairvoyance. Il m'avait cernée rapidement et avec justesse. Et il pensait que je pouvais être utile pour le bien de tous. Il pensait que mon existence valait la peine, que j'étais forte ! Un bien-être se diffusa dans tout mon corps et je lui souris. Il resta imperméable.

Je m'accroupis devant lui.

-Reste à distance Soleil, entendis-je.

Mais je les ignorai, confiante et lui tendis la main :

-Merci.

Doucement, il me tendit la main à son tour, son contact ne m'était pas coutumier mais était agréable.

-Vous m'aiderez, murmura-t-il à demi-mot.

-Autant que je le pourrai.

Je pouvais le guider lui (pour commencer) vers le bon chemin, lui montrer la valeur des Hommes, le réconcilier avec le bonheur.

-Alors commençons tout de suite !

Il me tira vers lui et me prit en otage, me menaçant de mon canif qu'il avait récupéré dans ma poche.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME<strong>

Enfin…

J'avais l'occasion de me tirer d'ici ! Cette Âme naïve était mon billet de sortie.

_Lâche-la !_ Gronda mon Hôte. _Espèce d'enfoiré !_

Il ne m'avait pas vu venir parce que moi-même je ne savais pas que j'aurais cette opportunité. Sa peur me galvanisait. Il était pour moi une source de motivation, je voulais absolument lui prouver que rien ni personne ne parviendrait à me détourner de me but ni à me convaincre de la bonne foi des humains. Il suffisait de voir comment ils traitaient les Âmes ! Comme des larbins à leur disposition !

_C'est faux !_

Les deux hommes en faction étaient bloqués, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Dépose ton fusil par terre doucement, intimai-je au brun.

Brandt il me semblait. Il hésita, je resserrai ma prise autour de la gorge de Rayon-de-Soleil. La lame brillait sous un rayon qui filtrait du plafond.

_Ne lui fait pas de mal ! _

_Ce n'est pas mon intention, elle est la seule à avoir montré un peu de considération envers moi._

_Tu oublies Gaby._

Je reniflai de dédain et de dégout. Plus il voulait que je l'aime plus je la détestais. Brandt s'exécuta plus vite que je ne le pensais.

_Soleil fait partie des nôtres, nous la protégerons comme les autres. _

J'avais du mal à intégrer cette assertion.

-Non, le supplia Rayon-de-Soleil. Fais ce que tu dois faire Brandt, la vie de nos amis en dépend !

-Il est hors de question de te sacrifier !

J'eus un instant d'incertitude face à la capitulation de cet humain.

-Parle pour toi !

Melanie Stryder avait débarqué, pris le fusil et nous visait sans état d'âme.

Mon Hôte perdit la tête face à cette furie incandescente. Certains flashs me démontrèrent qu'il avait raison de s'agiter car elle était impulsive et colérique.

-Libère-la et je ne te loge pas une balle entre les deux yeux ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Tu bluffes !

Elle tira aussi sec et une brulure infernale me déchira l'épaule. Il y eut des cris, le mien, ceux des humains et ceux de Rayon-de-Soleil alors que je tombai à genoux, la lâchant, laissant tomber le canif.

_Tu l'as blessée !_ Hurla mon Hôte dans un mélange de douleur et de fureur.

Embrouillé par la douleur, j'entrevis la furie nous plonger dessus et élever la crosse du fusil avec rage. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'avoir peur ou d'esquiver.

Il n'y eut que le noir.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

Un peu avant.

Nous roulions sur des routes annexes, guettant le moindre signe de la présence de l'ennemi. Je conduisais, Nate dormait à l'arrière, Kyle essayait d'en faire de même. Sur le siège passager se trouvait Rott que j'avais réussi à convaincre en jouant sur le fait qu'à part lui, nous n'avions personne d'autre pour entrer en grande surface et nous manquions de vivres. J'avais à peine évoqué le nom de Gaby et des risques qu'elle pourrait courir si elle nous accompagnait qu'il avait cédé. Il surprotégeait Gaby, un peu comme Mel et moi. Et c'était quelque chose qui jouait en sa faveur, en tout cas me concernant car j'avais en lui une confiance aveugle. Et pourtant je n'accordais pas facilement ma confiance.

Il fixait l'horizon mais il ne le voyait pas.

-Nous irons plus vite grâce à toi, et nous pourrons rentrer rapidement, tentai-je de le rassurer. Avec un seul camion de toute façon on ne pourra pas ramener des milles et des cents.

Il continua de fixer la route, la mine assombri.

-Mel collera au train de Gaby, sans compter tous les autres, il ne pourra plus lui faire du mal.

Du moins, j'essayais vainement de m'en convaincre. Savoir que Mel allait s'exposer à ce psychopathe me fichait les jetons d'une force extrême. Pourtant je ne pouvais rien contre, elle avait décidé ça, en plus de ma demande de jeter un œil sur Soleil.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, murmura Rott.

-C'est quoi alors ?

Il se referma encore plus et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à notre première escale où il fit le plein d'essence. Le remplissage du camion se fit progressivement, et le lendemain, après une nuit à la belle étoile, notre première mission fut accomplie. Il fallait maintenant rejoindre un point de stockage de cryo-cuves et de leur médecine. Nous faisions déjà demi-tour, comptant un peu sur notre chance d'obtenir un maximum de résultats sans trop dévier de notre destination finale.

J'étais quelqu'un de solitaire mais supporter leur morosité était pesante. Nate était encore moins loquace que les deux autres tel un caméléon. La nuit tombait quand nous nous garâmes le long du parking derrière un des centres de soins sur notre chemin et nous patientâmes jusqu'au lendemain. Nous dinâmes d'un sandwich à l'arrache et nous dormîmes que d'un œil. A l'aube, un camion blanc significatif pointa son nez. Je réveillai tout le monde et nous nous tînmes prêts à agir.

-Viens Jared, décréta Rott, qui sautait déjà hors du camion. Nate tu prends le volant et Kyle tu fais le guet.

Il avait sorti son chloroforme et bondit sur le conducteur qui descendait, il ne comprit rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas facile d'agir en plein jour mais les livraisons ne se faisaient que le matin. Rott monta à la place de l'Âme que je posai au sol doucement.

-Prends sa tenue !

Je me dépêchai de lui ôter sa blouse sombre et sa casquette dans le même ton chocolat et les balançai à Rott qui les enfila à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Vous me suivez mais à distance au cas où.

Il démarrait déjà, je fus près du camion en quelques foulées, boosté par l'adrénaline. Nate héla Kyle qui grimpa à l'arrière tandis que nous démarrions. La porte de service du centre s'ouvrit au même moment, deux gars, des manutentionnaires (vu leur carrure) restèrent plantés là, voyant le camion de livraison partir sans avoir déchargé puis s'excitèrent en constatant que le livreur était au sol, inanimé. Un des deux rentra en courant.

Kyle ricana.

-Trop tard les gars !

Je n'avais pas envie de rire secoué par un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma quand Rott freina brusquement devant nous après quelques centaines de mètres.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<br>**


	14. La décision

Merci à **GunHarPoTwi **et à ma** VIP **pour leur review !^^

En réponse à la tienne **sm33 **: T'as bien droit à des vacances ! Et de toute façon vu que je n'avais pas republié depuis, tu n'avais rien perdu. Oui Ian panique devant Mel et SLB comprend pourquoi à ses dépends. Elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle. C'est étrange que toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews (même sur l'autre site où je publie) aiment le côté manipulateur de Soul. C'est très révélateur !^^. Pour Soleil, tu n'es pas la seule à aimer le perso tel que je le dépeins. Je la vois ainsi, forte et fragile à la fois. Mais cela reste mon ressenti.

En réponse à la tienne **Neige **: Je suis la reine du suspens lol ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Soleil est inexistante et c'est pas cool car elle mérite vraiment qu'on s'y attarde. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Merci à vous, mesdemoiselles, pour votre soutien.

Après un passage à vide, me revoilà. On avance…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : La décision<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

**La veille en fin d'après-midi**

J'avais passé la matinée aux cuisines, non sans avoir d'abord soigné mes éraflures sur mon bras avec un peu d'eau, j'avais déjeuné sans entrain et puis j'avais été faire une sieste pour obéir à Jeb et garder mes distances avec Ian/Soul. Je m'étais relevée suite à un cauchemar : l'expédition tournait mal et quelqu'un était blessé.

En me redressant, je grimaçai, endolorie de partout et mon bras me lancinait. Je trouvai Mel non loin de mon lit, assise, elle avait un air préoccupé. En me voyant sur mon séant, elle me sourit.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je suis inquiète.

-Pour Ian ?

-Pas seulement. Je suis inquiète pour Jared et Kyle. Cette expédition est risquée.

Elle laissa transparaitre un voile de peur qu'elle réprima aussitôt.

-Cela a toujours été et puis c'est nécessaire.

-Mais d'habitude nous allons avec eux.

-Oui mais nous avons aussi des obligations ici, soupira-t-elle.

Il était évident qu'elle aurait préféré partir avec eux.

-Rott et Nate vont leur prêter main forte, ça va aller, affirma-t-elle.

-Rott est parti avec eux ?

-Hum. C'est mieux ainsi, il pensera moins à toi comme ça.

Je rougis sous l'insinuation.

-Il est comme nous, continua-t-elle, obsédé par ta sécurité.

Je me détendis, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre de mal.

-Que fais-tu là ? La questionnai-je. N'as-tu rien à faire ?

Ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était juste que je ne voulais pas de baby-sitter.

-Si, mais je voulais voir comment tu allais après ce qui s'est passé avec le Traqueur ce matin.

Je ne voulais pas discuter de ça avec elle. J'étais mal à l'aise.

-Ian n'arrive pas à l'empêcher de te faire du mal, continua-t-elle devant mon silence.

Je pinçai les lèvres.

-Gaby, soupira-t-elle.

-Va travailler, je vais rejoindre Lily pour préparer le diner. Tu as vu Soleil ?

-Elle bosse quelque part, je vais aller vérifier. J'ai promis à Jared de jeter un œil sur elle.

-Pourquoi ? Me méfiai-je.

Etaient-ils au courant de quelque chose ?

-Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Kyle et elle, ils ont rompu je crois.

Elle l'avait dit avec détachement.

-Et ?

-Jared a peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

C'était bien Jared, d'anticiper certains évènements.

-Comment s'est passé l'entretien entre Jeb et Soul ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Elle mentait, et cela me déplut. Elle se releva et s'éclipsa sans un mot. Je restai songeuse un long moment puis me rappelai de mes obligations. Je fis un détour par l'infirmerie, Candy était là, elle désinfecta mes plaies avec ce qui lui restait de Tout-propre, soit pas grand-chose. Elle m'entoura le bras d'un bandage sans un mot et je la remerciai timidement, peu habituée à la côtoyer.

Je croisai Jebediah en me rendant en cuisine. Il me parla de Soul et me remercia d'être restée à l'écart.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ils viennent de retourner dans la geôle.

-Je peux aller les voir ?

-Soul n'est pas de bonne humeur, alors évite.

Je fronçai les sourcils, le scrutant avec interrogation mais il m'ignora royalement et continua sa route.

Je passai à nouveau mon temps en cuisine. J'aimais préparer à manger même si c'était contraignant pour un si grand nombre. Cette activité intense m'évita de penser à ce qui nouait mon estomac et j'évitai soigneusement de répondre aux questions de Lily et Lucina qui finirent par ne plus me questionner. J'entrevis Soleil arriver, elle était dans les premiers à venir manger. J'allais la rejoindre mais elle dina rapidement et puis j'avais une envie pressante.

Je revenais de la salle des rivières quand Candy m'interpella, essoufflée, toute rouge.

-Gaby ! Je te cherchais partout ! Il faut que tu viennes !

Je m'alarmai, il était rare que Candy m'adressât la parole et encore moins qu'elle demanda mon aide.

-Que se passe-t-il ? M'exclamai-je en la suivant.

-C'est grave.

Elle était déjà repartie en courant. Je reconnus le chemin de l'infirmerie. Ma poitrine se compressa, je ralentis, haletante, je n'étais pas douée pour l'endurance et cette angoisse sourde accentuait mon incapacité.

Ian…

Mes yeux me piquèrent, un raz de marée menaçait de m'emporter, un sanglot montait déjà dans ma gorge. Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie, je restai vers l'entrée, incapable d'en franchir le seuil.

-Où est Gaby ? Entendis-je Eustache demander.

Sa voix était inquiète mais pas paniquée. Cela me permit de faire face, je me présentai sur le seuil et me heurtai à l'odeur de la mort, je pris sur moi pour ne pas reculer devant eux et la première chose que je vis fut le sang…puis Soleil.

Doc tentait de la garder au calme. Mel accourut vers moi, pâle mais d'un calme olympien. Je voulus lui demander ce qui s'était passé mais elle me tira vers Soleil.

-Elle perd trop de sang, il faudrait peut-être l'extraire du corps de Jodi ?

Choc. Je n'étais pas prête à le faire même si j'avais promis à Soleil de l'aider dans sa quête de changer de vie. Mes mains tremblèrent et ces tremblements se répercutèrent dans mes bras puis dans tout mon corps. Penchée au-dessus de Soleil, je croisai son regard terrorisée. Son cou était salement amoché, Doc m'expliqua (alors qu'il nettoyait la plaie et que Candy s'apprêtait à l'assister pour recoudre cette plaie) qu'elle risquait l'infection.

-Au moindre signe d'hyperthermie, elle risque une septicémie. Si les gars revenaient avec votre médecine, on pourra y remédier mais s'ils n'arrivent pas à temps, il faudra sortir Soleil de là.

Soleil s'était apaisée, rivant son regard au mien. Je lui pris la main. Elle bougea imperceptiblement la tête, dans une requête muette. Je me crispai, ma tension ré-augmentait, m'empêchant de raisonner calmement.

-Tout va bien se passer, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je perçus la main de Mel sur mon épaule. Un contact réconfortant. Eustache imbiba un mouchoir d'éther ou de chloroforme.

-Pardon Gaby, gargouilla Soleil, les yeux plein de larmes.

Elle ne put rien ajouter d'autre, elle ferma les yeux au contact du mouchoir sur son nez et sa bouche. De quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi me demandait-elle pardon ? Ses doigts se relâchèrent autour des miennes. J'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mel m'éloigna de la table d'examen pour laisser les deux soignants s'occuper de Soleil. Je priai pour que tout se passât bien car je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir ma promesse et lui trouver un nouvel Hôte.

Je m'abattis contre Mel, pour m'isoler du monde.

-Gaby, reprends-toi.

Son ton urgent m'alarma de plus belle. Je relevai la tête et me figeai devant sa pâleur plus cadavérique que jamais sous son teint halée.

-Je dois te dire autre chose.

Ian, pensai-je à nouveau et à raison

-Ian est blessé.

Elle voulut me dire autre chose mais je m'arrachai de ses bras :

-Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'infirmerie ?

-Il est là, souffla-t-elle.

Je fis une rotation sur moi-même et cherchai des yeux mon compagnon. Je remarquai un rideau blanc, je courus vers lui et tirai dessus de toute mes forces. Je me pétrifiai devant le spectacle de mon Ian couvert de sang, inconscient. Un hurlement s'étrangla dans ma gorge devant le gros hématome qui striait sa tempe. Je voulus me jeter sur lui mais je ne voulais pas aggraver ses blessures.

-Pourquoi personne ne s'occupe de lui ? Paniquai-je.

-Je lui ai fait un garrot ! S'indigna Mel. Et le cas de Soleil était plus urgent.

_Plus urgent ! _J'avais envie de lui crier que rien n'était plus urgent que Ian mais c'était puéril. Puéril et faux. Soleil était en danger de mort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les choses empiraient ?

Je me mis en charge de le dénuder, Mel s'éloigna et revint avec un ciseau. Je le saisis machinalement et découpait le tee-shirt avec précaution. En effet, un bandage serrait l'épaule endommagé de Ian.

-Comment a-t-il été blessé ? La questionnai-je en prenant les compresses qu'elle me tendait.

Je nettoyai le sang séché fixant trop longuement le cercle rouge sur le bandage. Je ravalai ma bile, plusieurs fois, toujours aussi malade à la vue du sang. Je me rendis compte du mutisme de Mel. Une suée glacée s'écoula subitement dans mon dos.

-Je lui ai tiré dessus, m'annonça-t-elle d'un ton bravache que je connaissais bien.

Je me redressai lentement et eus une envie soudaine de lui sauter dessus. Une pulsion déraisonnable qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je me contentai donc de la fixer.

-Le Traqueur a pris Soleil en otage en la menaçant d'un canif ! Je devais agir !

Silence.

-Il a eu le temps de la blesser, et j'ai vu rouge, je l'ai frappé pour le neutraliser.

Elle soutint mon regard sans ciller me défiant de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour que la douleur me détournât de ma pulsion première. Je m'éloignai d'elle pour reprendre mon examen sur Ian. Son visage si parfait était abimé, meurtri. Et cette ecchymose sur sa tempe m'effrayait.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? Murmurai-je d'une voix faible.

-Une demi-heure tout au plus.

Je frôlai la boursoufflure d'un effleurement.

-Nous avons besoin de ma médecine.

-Les gars sont partis en chercher.

-On ne peut attendre qu'ils reviennent !

-Bien sûr que si ! Il n'est pas à l'article de la mort !

-Qu'en sais-tu ? M'écriai-je, colérique.

Mel avait parfois le don de me rendre chèvre.

-On va attendre car on n'a pas le choix !

OoooO

Je passai la soirée avec Doc à veiller sur eux. Mel somnolai sur le côté, Jamie aussi, non loin. Il nous avait rejoints dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il avait refusé de s'en aller et m'avait apporté son soutien. Je faisais la navette entre Soleil et Ian. Guettant de la fièvre pour l'une et un réveil pour l'autre. Après minuit, Doc alla rejoindre Sharon dans leur chambre, je rejoignis Jamie et me calai contre lui, assise sur un matelas pour dormir un peu.

Quelque chose me sortit de mon sommeil. L'aube pointait, je me redressai d'un bond malgré les faiblesses dans mes jambes et courus vers les bruits. Ian s'agitait sur la table, agrippant son épaule en marmonnant. L'éclat argenté dévorant ses iris turquoise me rappela qu'il n'était pas tout seul. J'avais rêvé qu'il n'était plus envahi, qu'il était redevenu mon Ian.

Je caressai son front moite pour l'exhorter au calme. Il se figea, cligna des yeux pour en me dévisageant.

-Comment tu te sens, mon chéri ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE ROTT<strong>

Au même moment

Je freinai brutalement.

Devant moi une voiture de Traqueurs gris métallisé m'avait coupé la route. Je ne savais pas d'où ils sortaient de si bon matin. L'un d'entre eux descendit, un talkie-walkie en main. A qui parlait-il ? Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant, mon pied hésitant à ré-appuyer sur l'accélérateur mais je ne me voyais pas lui rouler dessus. Je jetai un œil dans le rétro, les autres derrière moi avaient aussi freiné bien avant et s'était garé sur le côté. Le gars sortit une arme de son ceinturon, ça ne rigolait plus maintenant. Il me fit signe de descendre. Je rejetai un œil dans le rétro, réfrénant ma peur, je devais rester lucide et serein. Je descendis donc, sans rien pour me défendre : je n'étais pas pour les armes. L'Hôte de cette Âme avait une trentaine d'années, brun, plutôt trapu, d'un aspect banal, il émanait de lui beaucoup de détermination. Il s'étonna en remarquant l'argent dans mes yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

-Ce camion vous appartient ?

-Non, je ne suis que le livreur, dis-je en montrant ma chemise.

Un autre gars sortit du véhicule, lui aussi armé.

-On vient de nous signaler une agression et un vol pas très loin. L'Âme au sol a été reconnue comme étant le livreur par les agents du Centre de soins.

Celui face à moi grimaça.

-Pourquoi voler un camion de matériel soignant ?

Je ne répondis pas, la sueur perlait à mon front. Une deuxième voiture arrivait à plein régime et freina non loin. Deux Traqueurs en descendirent et restèrent près de leur portière, me visant de leur arme.

-C'est un traitre, siffla l'autre Traqueur du premier véhicule. Une Âme retournée, servant les humains !

Je commençai à reculer, un petit pas après l'autre. Je devais rejoindre les autres et tant pis pour les médocs.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Se moqua le premier.

Je me stoppai, les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Tu n'as pas de chance, continua-t-il sur le même ton, nous étions en faction ici, tous les Centres de soins sont sous surveillance.

Je déglutis avec peine, j'étais dans la mouise.

-On va devoir vous arrêter, tendez vos bras en avant.

J'obtempérai, sous le choc. J'entendis le bruit de portières. Je fis volte-face, Nate descendait déjà, suivi de Jared.

-Non, restez dans le camion ! Partez !

Il y eut des coups de feu, une douleur me vrilla le bras, je me baissai pour esquiver les salves. A nouveau des bruits de portières, étaient-ils retournés dans le camion ? Un violent choc électrique me contracta tout le corps, brûlant mes muscles. Je m'affalai au sol, face contre terre, sonné. Des pneus crissèrent, des tirs résonnèrent encore, j'entrevis le camion se déporter et doubler les deux voitures. Ça grognait de partout :

-Suivez-les !

Je souris, heureux que mes amis aient réussi à partir. Je me sentis élevé brutalement par mes deux bras, et fus tiré sur quelques mètres. La douleur était secondaire.

-On l'emmène pour l'interroger, s'excita l'un des Traqueurs, il doit faitre partie des résistants que nous recherchons, il saura nous dire où est Soulève-La-Brume.

-S'il est encore en vie, marmonna le deuxième.

Je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas me laisser prendre comme ça. J'aurais dû avoir peur de cette décision, mais seul le soulagement m'habitait. Je regardai vers le ciel et cherchai des yeux le soleil. Il était encore dans sa montée, discret et éblouissant en même temps, comme elle…

Comme Vagabonde. Je m'en voulais de la laisser entre les mains de ce Traqueur mais je me devais de protéger tous les autres. Je leur laissais le soin de veiller à sa sécurité. Ses magnifiques yeux gris se matérialisèrent dans les nuages, me contemplèrent avec tendresse. Jamais elle ne saurait combien je l'aimais.

"Je le sais", l'entendis-je me répondre confusément. Ce fut ces mots que j'emportai avec tristesse dans le néant.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE MELANIE<strong>

Il y avait un brouhaha sans nom qui me tira de mon sommeil.

Bordel c'était quoi ce raffut !

Puis en ouvrant les yeux, je me rappelai où j'étais et pourquoi. Mon cœur bondit, cherchant des yeux les deux blessés. Doc était là, pâle et fatigué. Jamie retenait Gaby qui partait dans une hystérie qui ne lui correspondait pas. Mes jambes flageolèrent, coupées par une subite angoisse. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ?

-Emmène-la Jamie ! Ordonna Doc.

Il s'exécuta, il était costaud, il n'eut aucun mal à emmener Gaby mais cela lui coûtait. Ses yeux brillaient face à sa détresse. Je m'approchai de Doc, il était penché sur le Traqueur, toujours inconscient et j'eus du mal à ne pas tomber dans l'illusion du retour de Ian.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Doc ?

Il continua ses examens.

-Il s'est réveillé.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Il… il a perdu la mémoire.

-Hein ? Qui a perdu la mémoire ?

-Ian, ou le Traqueur, je ne sais pas en fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il avait fumé ou quoi ?

-Quand ils se sont réveillés, ils n'ont pas reconnu Gaby, ni la pièce, ni Jamie ou moi quand on est arrivés.

Je tentai de garder mon calme.

-Comment le Traqueur pourrait avoir perdu la mémoire ?

-Le coup que tu leur as porté, m'assena-t-il.

Je restai muette de stupeur, puis de peur.

-Mais…c'est que temporaire n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

-Je comprends que Ian puisse perdre la mémoire, mais le Traqueur, comment tu expliques ça ?

Il se frotta le visage.

-Je ne sais pas, un court-circuit peut-être.

Je ne comprenais rien, et je voyais qu'il était dépassé.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout.

-Ils ont plongé dans une sorte de coma.

Ma main se cala sur ma bouche pour camoufler mon effroi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Au dehors, les cris de Gaby persistaient. Je devais aller prêter main forte à Jamie mais en prêtant l'oreille, je remarquai qu'il n'était pas seul pour la soutenir.

-Comment l'en sortir ? Geignis-je.

-On ne peut pas, il faut attendre.

Il continuait à prendre ses constantes mais ses gestes étaient mal assurés.

-Sans réparateur, on ne peut rien pour lui.

Je fixai le visage blême de Ian.

-Tu crois qu'on peut déloger le Traqueur ?

Une Âme sans mémoire ne pouvait pas mal réagir lors d'une extraction. Du moins c'était dans ma logique.

-J'en ai parlé à Gaby mais elle refuse de procéder à une intervention. Elle a peur d'aggraver son cas.

-On ne peut pas plus l'aggraver, constatai-je.

-A vrai dire, il y a des risques. Il y a peut-être une fracture du crâne, tu n'y as pas été de main morte.

-Donc tu es d'accord avec elle ?

-Disons que la raison me pousse à procéder dans un certain ordre : d'abord le soigner, ensuite ôter l'Âme.

-Oui, mais si en les soignant ils recouvrent la mémoire ?

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète pour l'Âme; c'est un risque à prendre.

-Il ne faut pas attendre, je dois convaincre Gaby.

A quelques mètres, il y eut un gémissement. Soleil ! Je crus qu'elle revenait à elle mais non, elle était d'un rouge soutenue, et moite. Elle avait de la fièvre !

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

Nous avions à peine dépassé les deux voitures que Nate fit une embardée pour faire demi-tour.

-Hors de question de le laisser tomber, gronda Nate.

Nous étions d'accords. Les autres Traqueurs étaient déjà remontés dans la seconde voiture comme pour nous donner la chasse, ils furent surpris de nous voire faire demi-tour. Nate fonça droit sur eux sans même cligner des yeux, je m'accrochai à ce que je pouvais conscient de ce qui allait se produire et Jared aussi, serrant les lèvres face à l'impact imminent. Il y eut un bruit sourd, notre camion poussa le bolide jusqu'au mur du Centre le plus proche et le plia avec un fracas sourd. Je me sentis mal…

Il recula pour dévier sa trajectoire et se figea. Je suivis son regard, Rott gisait au loin au sol, ensanglanté. J'aperçus les deux premiers Traqueurs dans leur véhicule qui enclenchaient la marche arrière.

-Ils s'enfuient ! Hurlai-je.

Mais Nate ne réagissait pas, je baissai ma vitre et commençai à tirer sur eux. Une des leurs explosa, le conducteur perdit le contrôle du véhicule qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Il n'y avait plus signe de mouvements mais je restai vigilant, méfiant. Je dus me résoudre à détourner mon attention quand Jared m'appela. En les voyant penchés sur Rott, je n'eus qu'une envie, resté là où j'étais.

Jared insista, je me faufilai hors du camion pour les rejoindre presqu'à reculons, ils restaient silencieux face au corps sans vie de leur ami. Il n'était pas le mien mais je n'avais rien contre lui. Je me plantai là, essayant de ne pas le regarder réellement. J'avais quelque chose de sournois qui s'infiltrait dans mon cœur, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas ressentir.

De la peur ?

-On ne devrait pas trainer, dis-je un peu sèchement.

Jared me décocha un regard noir.

-Il a raison, dit Nate contre toute attente. Aide-moi à le soulever Jared.

Ils le portèrent au camion, l'installèrent là où j'étais précédemment.

-Tu conduis le camion de soins, décréta Jared. Je conduis notre camion avec Nate. Tu nous suis.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et s'exécuta. Je montai donc dans ce camion aseptisé (et bien trop blanc) pour les suivre. Je pris le temps de scruter les deux carcasses des voitures. RAS.

Une intense satisfaction me secoua.

La route me parut durer une éternité, surtout que nous prenions réellement des chemins hors des sentiers battus mais c'était le seul moyen de rentrer chez nous. Je ne cherchai pas à repenser à la mort de Rott. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient tué l'un des leurs. A moins que… ?

Non, je me focalisai sur la route. Depuis hier que j'étais parti, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi seul. Je pensais que l'éloignement me ferait du bien mais c'était le contraire, être loin de Soleil me rendait nerveux.

Oui j'étais nerveux parce que je me rendais compte qu'elle me manquait.

A quoi bon se leurrer, ce qui me manquait réellement c'était son affection qui me maintenait en vie. Elle était la seule à m'accepter tel que j'étais. Même Ian avait parfois tendance à ne plus me supporter et avait sa propre vie.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge juste en repensant à lui. J'avais ce pressentiment que tout allait mal finir. J'avais évincé Soleil de ma vie, et je risquai de perdre la seule personne qui comptait aussi pour moi dans cette foutue vie !

Il ne me resterait plus qu'à me pendre !

Je ricanai, un rire désabusé. A qui je manquerai ? Hein ? Sérieux ?

En fin d'après-midi, nous fûmes enfin chez nous. Je mourrais de faim, nous n'avions fait qu'une halte pour des besoins biologiques. J'avais juste bu de l'eau, il y avait des bouteilles à dispo dans le camion. Je perçus les signaux de l'un de nos gars qui surveillait le périmètre. Nous nous garâmes vers l'entrée pour décharger. Je ne voulus pas descendre, endolori de partout. A mes côtés, Jared et Nate étaient descendus et attendaient du renfort.

Jeb était dans les premiers à venir. Jared les stoppa tous, l'air grave.

-Rott est mort, annonça-t-il.

Jeb pencha la tête, voûté comme s'il avait mille ans. Mel se faufila parmi les volontaires à décharger et se posta devant moi avec une expression qui me glaça.

-Ian est dans le coma.

Je retrouvai l'usage de mes jambes, boosté par l'adrénaline, et courus dans la grotte. Elle n'était pas derrière moi mais je m'en fichai. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mon cœur battait dans mes tempes. Coma ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je bousculai des gens, je ne voyais pas leur visage.

A l'entrée de l'infirmerie, je trouvai Gaby, recroquevillée sur une chaise mais elle n'était pas près de Ian, elle était près de Soleil, une Soleil bien pâle. Je me sentis défaillir en comprenant qu'un truc grave s'était passé.

-Gaby ?

Je reconnaissais à peine ma voix. Elle fit un bond, et se leva. Contre elle, se trouvait une cryo-cuve.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt.<br>**


	15. Le chagrin

Merci à **GunHarPoTwi, **à** Manon13 **et à ma** VIP **pour leur review !^^

En réponse à la tienne **sm33 **: Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas la mort de Rott. J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant la fin de son pdv. Bien sûr que tu sais qui est dans la cryo-cuve ! Je ne me lasse pas de tes encouragements, cela m'aide à savoir si je suis cohérente et claire dans ce que j'écris, surtout que je n'ai pas de relecteur. Tu es là depuis le début avec ma VIP. Vous m'avez bien boostée toutes les deux.

En réponse à la tienne **Neige **: Tu as ta préférence je vois en la personne de Soleil. Tu n'es pas la seule à espérer que Kyle se réveille. Mais bon tu verras par la suite comment il appréhende tout ça. C'est très gentil de me motiver avec ton enthousiasme. Voilà la suite.

Vos reviews me font un bien fou, continuez !^^

Merci aussi pour vos alertes et favoris !

J'étais triste pour Rott moi. Il est mort alors qu'il lui restait tant de choses à faire et à vivre mais la vie est injuste, cruelle, je sais de quoi je parle, c'est comme ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Le chagrin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

**Un peu avant**

Je fixai la dépouille de Jodi, l'Hôte de Soleil.

Je me sentais mal, très mal. J'avais dû procéder à sa désinsertion en urgence car elle faisait une septicémie. Mel était venue me chercher, alors que je m'enfonçais dans l'hystérie. Elle m'avait remis les idées en place plus rapidement que les autres…

J'étais entourée de Doc, Candy, Mel et Jamie quand le cœur de Jodi avait lâché. Soleil était déjà en sécurité mais le coup avait été rude. Depuis, j'étais restée là, incapable de réagir. Les autres avaient fini par partir les uns après les autres. J'avais besoin d'être seule, ils l'avaient compris.

La voix de Kyle me fit sursauter. Soulagée de son retour, je me redressai pour lui faire face, Soleil à l'abri dans la cryo-cuve, blottie contre moi. J'avais peur de la lâcher.

Le choc puis l'horreur s'inscrivirent sur son visage à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait. Ses yeux allaient de Jodi à la cryo-cuve. Il chancela vers moi, affreusement pâle. Mes joues ruisselaient de larmes, impuissante devant toute cette désolation sur son visage.

Quand il fut à ma hauteur, je me décalai pour lui laisser la place mais il me saisit le bras durement, manquant de me faire lâcher la cuve.

-Tu me fais mal, Kyle.

Je n'osai pas croiser son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

Je tentai de me dégager.

-Tu me fais mal Kyle ! Répétai-je d'une voix hachée.

Il relâcha sa prise et je récupérai mon biceps endolori. Il posa ses deux mains sur chaque coté de la table d'examen et observa Jodi. Il semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes.

-Il y a eu un accident, lui expliquai-je d'une voix tremblante. Soleil a été blessée hier après votre départ, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et ce matin elle était brûlante de fièvre. J'ai dû prendre une décision.

Une décision qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'elle souhaitait ne plus être dans cet Hôte. Je me rappelai de son regard, de sa tristesse avant que Doc ne la plongeât dans un sommeil artificiel mais elle n'avait pas montré de peur. Pour elle c'était la meilleure décision. Et seule elle pouvait savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

Il resta sans rien dire; mieux valait le laisser tranquille. Sauf que… Ian…comment le lui annoncer ? Cela pouvait attendre cinq minutes, décidai-je. Je reculai doucement pour rejoindre Ian toujours plongé dans cet infernal coma. Derrière le rideau que je tirai doucement, il semblait dormir.

J'étais complètement éteinte depuis la mort de Jodi et le départ de Soleil. Le voir ainsi finissait de m'achever. Non, je devais me reprendre ! L'arrivée de Kyle signifiait des médicaments. Les choses allaient s'arranger. D'une certaine manière en tout cas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de la cuve, j'avais peur de la poser et de la perdre. Il fallait que je parle à Jared, lui saurait comment gérer cela. Trouver un nouvel Hôte allait prendre du temps et cela signifiait souhaiter la mort d'un humain qui avait été effacé par l'un des miens.

Je dévisageai mon compagnon, revivant l'angoisse qui m'avait écrasée quand il avait montré des signes de pertes de mémoire. Jamie m'avait rejointe, était ensuite parti chercher Eustache car j'étais incapable de réagir face à Ian et à Soul qui ne me reconnaissaient pas. Et puis, ils avaient perdu connaissance et le mot « coma » avait été évoqué…

Je reculai pour partir à la rencontre de Doc afin qu'il s'occupe de Ian quand je me heurtai à quelqu'un. Kyle était derrière moi, fixant son frère avec stoïcisme.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir lui dire certaines choses mais les mots sortirent tout seul. Il me poussa et agrippa son frère au cou sous ma stupeur effarée. Il le secoua si fort que la couverture glissa, dénudant son torse marqué lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, enfoiré ! Comment as-tu osé !

Je paniquai, il allait aggraver le cas de son frère. Je m'interposai.

-Kyle, Kyle !

Pourquoi réagissait-il si mal ? Il me repoussa, je tombai au sol (décidément), la cuve tomba dans un bruit métallique qui ramena Kyle au monde réel. Il la chercha du regard et l'attrapa avant que je ne le fis. Il la contempla au creux de ses mains, de nouveau abattu.

-Je suis désolé, Soleil. Je n'ai pas été là pour te protéger de lui. Je le savais, je le savais qu'il nous ferait du mal. J'ai été stupide, orgueilleux, complètement à côté de la plaque. J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû essayer de t'expliquer mais…

Il se tut tandis que je me relevai.

Devais-je lui dire qu'elle envisageait de quitter Jodi ? De refaire sa vie sans lui ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, Kyle restait quelqu'un de secret pour moi. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il aimait Soleil, d'une certaine manière en tout cas. Mais là je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ses émotions : culpabilité, peine, douleur, rancune, chagrin ? Il releva les yeux vers moi, ils étaient redevenus durs, pire ils étaient glacés.

-Quelqu'un doit payer, siffla-t-il.

J'accusai ses paroles, la peur au ventre. J'avais peur oui parce que je connaissais sa façon d'être quand il était plein de vengeance et de désespoir. C'était une facette de lui que je pensais disparue mais j'avais tort. Il glissa la cuve dans la poche de sa saharienne et fouilla sur les dessertes environnantes pour choper un scalpel. Mon estomac tomba dans mes pieds.

-Il faut que ça cesse !

Il se dirigeait vers Ian, déterminé et je fis barrage en hurlant.

-_Kyle ! Non ! Kyyyyle !_

Il y eut des pas, Brandt et Geoffrey et un des nouveaux, Josh je crois, entrèrent comme des dingues et balancèrent les cartons qu'ils portaient pour éloigner Kyle de moi. Je levais les bras dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher d'agir. Je vis la lame briller de trop près. Mel entra suivie de Doc, chargés comme des baudets de toutes sortes de boîtes et d'aérosols. Mel fonça vers moi, déposant en vrac ce qui l'encombrait. Elle me soutint in extremis alors que mes jambes cédaient. Ce fut là que je remarquai le sang et la douleur qui allait avec. Mes bras étaient lacérés.

-Doc ! Cria-t-elle, mais il était déjà là, prêt à l'action.

Ils me trainèrent vers une des tables, la dernière de libre et m'aidèrent à m'allonger. Ma tête me tournait un peu. Je tentai de calmer mon cœur mais ses battements me vrillaient les tympans.

-Ne bouge pas Gaby, m'ordonna Eustache.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais comme neuve. Extérieurement du moins. Kyle n'était plus là, emporté à bout de bras par les gars et du renfort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? S'excita Mel qui n'avait cessé de l'invectiver tout au long de mes soins.

-Il a voulu désinsérer Soul de force.

-Il est sérieusement frappé, s'emporta Eustache.

-Il est juste perdu, le défendis-je.

Mes yeux se fixèrent sur Jodi à quelques mètres. Mel se figea en suivant mon regard. Elle n'avait pas voulu assister à la désinsertion de Soleil. Elle repoussa la vision de Jodi pour se concentrer sur moi :

-Il y a du boulot, ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer Gaby, décréta-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Une fois debout, je me concentrai sur les diverses choses qu'ils avaient ramenées.

-Il faut t'occuper de Ian, Eustache.

Il acquiesça d'un air las. Quelque chose le tracassait.

-Va me trouver Candy, elle doit être au réfectoire.

J'allais y aller quand Nate (aidé de Jared) entra… avec Rott dans les bras. Il était inconscient et blême, trop blême. Ils le posèrent là où je me trouvais une minute plus tôt et replièrent ses bras en croix. Jared essuya son visage à l'aide de compresses. Des mots inconcevables sortirent de la bouche de Nate, mots qui me congelèrent sur place.

Je vacillai, tout se mit à tourner autour de moi et je tombai dans le néant.

OoooO

Je me ranimai dans mon lit, Mel et Lacey à mes côtés. Elles étaient soulagées de me voir me réveiller mais je voulais replonger dans l'oubli. Egoïstement, je voulais ne plus rien ressentir. Je refermai les yeux.

-Gaby, ne fais pas ça.

Je me mis de profil pour couper court. Sous mes paupières se faufilèrent des images inattendues qui me nouèrent la gorge, m'imposant un souvenir datant d'il y a plusieurs mois…

**-Gaby ?**

**Je soupire de contrariété. Je suis venue ici, dans le caveau improvisé où reposent Wes et Walter… et d'autres humains dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom, afin de trouver un peu de paix. Je venais parfois leur rendre visite quand le fardeau se faisait trop lourd sur mes épaules. **

**Il est tard dans la nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir, même Ian n'y peut rien. **

**Je ne réponds pas, je sais que ce n'est pas Ian, il a le sommeil lourd. J'espère que l'intrus s'en ira mais c'est sans compter sur l'obstination de Rott. Il pénètre dans le lieu sacré, et s'installe à mes côtés sans rien me demander. Il ne dit mot si longtemps que je finis par oublier sa présence. **

**Nous avons encore perdu un être humain ce matin, demain nous allons l'enterrer et cela me lancine. **

**-Tu ne dois pas le prendre sur toi Vagabonde. **

**Je sursaute, lui prête attention, il fixe les tombes avec intensité. Le même tourment s'inscrit sur ses traits que je distingue nettement malgré la pénombre, grâce à la luminosité de ses iris et à la lune qui est haute et qui dissémine ses lueurs blanchâtres. Je rabats mes genoux vers moi, y cache mon visage. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule mais j'ai un mouvement de recul, je ne veux pas de contact. **

**Rien de ce qu'il pourrait me dire me ferait me sentir moins mal. **

**-On ne peut pas tous les sauver.**

**Je me crispe.**

**-Mais au moins grâce à toi, on peut essayer.**

**Des mots simples qui finalement atténuent ce qui me pèse. Je lui jette un œil surpris et reconnaissant. Il me sourit à demi et quand sa main se pose encore sur mon épaule, je ne bouge pas…**

J'étais secouée de larmes.

Il n'était plus là, Soleil non plus. J'étais seule, si seule ! Mes amis, ceux de mon espèce, disparus en quelques heures. Je me sentais amputée. Et si coupable. Tout cet engrenage était lié à ma maladresse, à mon inconscience. Je les avais tous condamnés en m'associant à eux.

Ils étaient devenus des cibles de chair et de sang. Une idée odieuse que je rejetais.

Mel voulait me prendre contre elle mais je refusai.

-Je veux rester seule.

-On doit l'enterrer cette nuit Gaby, il ne faut pas trainer avec cette chaleur.

J'eus un haut-le-cœur. Non, je ne voulais plus enterrer personne.

-Je savais que nous aurions dû aller avec eux, peut-être que nous aurions pu…

-Quoi ? Empêcher ça ? Non Gaby.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Je le sais.

-Tu ne sais rien et tu t'en fiches !

J'avais crié, je me détournai encore, le bras replié sur mes yeux. Je voulais me couper du monde et devenir insensible, ne plus aimer, ne plus souffrir, ne plus croire en la vie. Une vie qui n'était que mensonge et cruauté. Elle était illusoire et éphémère, elle m'échappait par filet entre mes doigts. Bientôt, il ne me resterait plus que mes yeux pour pleurer.

J'entendis Mel partir d'un pas vif. Lacey soupira.

-Elle s'en fiche pas. Elle savait que ça te briserait et son cœur est brisé aussi.

Elle qui parlait toujours trop fort, râlait sans arrêt, critiquait et critiquait, elle prenait la défense d'un autre être humain aujourd'hui. Elle me surprit autant que le jour où elle m'avait permis de rejoindre Ian dans ce centre de soin, le jour où j'avais précipité son insertion et tout ce qui en avait suivi. J'avais envie de tout lui rejeter sur le dos mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle n'était pas responsable de mes décisions, ni de ma malchance.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter.

-Bien, fais comme tu le sens.

Sa voix avait retrouvé son timbre agaçant et dur.

-Nous on ira. On lui doit bien ça, après tout, il a risqué sa peau pour nous. Et surtout pour toi mais ça ce n'est pas une chose à te dire ! Hein ? Tu es si fragile, il ne faut jamais te brusquer, ni te secouer un peu.

C'était très sarcastique et violent mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait interpelée.

-Comment ça, surtout pour moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était déjà partie. J'étais livrée à moi-même. Je ne sus combien de temps se passa avant que Candy ne violât mon intimité et me fit revenir à une réalité urgente.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

J'avais laissé à Nate et Rachel le soin de préparer Rott. J'en étais incapable.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il en était arrivé à cette extrémité. Pendant le trajet du retour, Nate avait lâché quelques bribes de paroles et j'avais saisi : les Traqueurs n'avaient pas tué Rott, loin de là. Il s'était autodétruit pour nous protéger. La colère grondait toujours en moi car sa mort n'avait pas de sens. Elle était liée à son manque de confiance en nous, comment avait-il pu croire qu'on l'aurait laissé tomber ?

Sauf que… c'était récurrent chez nous d'abandonner les autres quand la situation était critique et sans issue. Et il le savait et il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Et cela me renvoyait une image de nous que je n'aimais pas.

Je finissais de décharger sans parler à quiconque, tout le monde était morose depuis l'annonce du décès de notre ami. Et puis avec Ian dans le coma et Soleil partie, tout tournait de travers. Mel était avec Gaby, elle avait tourné de l'œil, je me doutais qu'elle encaisserait mal : elle était si sensible et si attaché à Rott. Et puis en découvrant la suite de ce qu'elle avait enduré depuis la veille, il était normal qu'elle s'effondrât.

Et Kyle qui devait être au trente-sixième dessous…

J'avais l'estomac trop noué pour manger, pourtant je me forçai à rejoindre le réfectoire une heure plus tard pour le diner. Je croisai Mel qui termina le chemin avec moi sans un mot. Elle glissa juste sa main dans la mienne. J'étais immédiatement moins oppressé.

L'un en face de l'autre, nous piochâmes dans notre plat. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A tout ça. Soleil, Rott, et…Ian. Malgré les soins de Doc, il…

-Tu te sens responsable ? La coupai-je un peu sèchement.

-Je ne devrais pas ? Marmonna-t-elle en parcourant la salle des yeux avant de revenir à moi.

-Tu es responsable, décrétai-je d'une voix sans appel.

Elle se braqua, je coupai court.

-Tu espérais quoi ? Du soutien ? Que je te dise que tu as eu raison au sujet du Traqueur ?

-Oui !

-Tu sais bien que non mais ne le prends pas mal, tempérai-je, je te connais, je sais comment tu réagis, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de gérer ça.

-Je l'aurais fait de toute façon ! Gaby est mon amie, et Soleil est la sienne.

Elle baissa les yeux mais j'avais remarqué les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux. Je ne pouvais plus rien manger. Le front entre mes mains, je voulais m'arracher les cheveux. L'indignation attristée de Mel était compréhensible. Elle culpabilisait.

-J'aurais dû être là, admis-je, tu n'aurais pas dû gérer ça seule.

Elle continua de fixer la table.

-Elle me croit cruelle et insensible, Jared, à croire qu'elle ne me connait pas.

-Gaby te connait. Elle sait bien que…

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

-Sous le coup de la colère ou du chagrin on dit parfois des choses blessantes.

Ma main chercha la sienne sous la table. Elle frottait les siennes l'une contre l'autre. Je faufilai la mienne entre les deux siennes et elle cessa de s'agiter.

La salle se désemplissait.

-A quelle heure ? La questionnai-je.

-Dans moins d'une heure, m'informa-t-elle.

Des funérailles étaient bien la dernière chose à laquelle je souhaitais assister.

-Tu sais où est Kyle ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'en sais rien. Tant qu'il reste éloigné de Gaby et de Ian, je m'en fiche bien de savoir où il est.

Je perçus son ressentiment.

-Il faut le comprendre, pris-je sa défense.

Et ce n'était pas coutumier.

-Il aurait pu les tuer, grogna-t-elle.

-Le pire a été évité.

-Oui, oui, grommela-t-elle.

-Il va falloir réfléchir à ce que nous devons faire pour Soleil.

-C'est à Gaby de décider.

-Non c'est à Kyle.

-Il avait rompu avec elle, il n'a aucun droit de décision sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas tort, cependant…

-Je vais quand même en parler avec lui.

Elle n'approuvait pas, alors elle tenta de me démontrer par A+B que c'était une mauvaise décision mais je n'en démordais pas. J'avais la sensation que je devais faire ainsi.

Je fis le tour, l'appelant à tout va mais personne ne l'avait vu. Je croisai Maggie qui affichait un air plutôt enjoué, je la dépassai sans un mot alors qu'elle me saluait mais je ne voulais pas être désagréable alors je continuai mon chemin. Finalement, je le dénichai dans sa chambre, tout simplement. Je tirai le rideau et attendis qu'il m'invitât à entrer. Il était assis devant ce qui leur tenait lieu d'armoire. Une armoire peu remplie, constatai-je. La cryo-cuve siégeait entre ses mains en coupe.

-Kyle ?

-Mmm.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

-C'est au sujet de Soleil.

Son dos se voûta.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Ah oui ? Railla-t-il, amer. Quoi, dis-moi ?

-Nous allons continuer à ramener des Âmes pour sauver les nôtres mais tu sais que parfois ça ne fonctionne pas, certains d'entre eux n'existent plus (une constatation douloureuse) alors…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite !

Il se leva avec du mal, engourdi par cette position inconfortable.

-Il est hors de question de l'insérer dans un autre être humain. Elle va repartir comme elle l'aurait dû. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autorisé sa réinsertion en Jodi.

Sa voix trembla à peine, mais je l'entendis. Il était secoué par la disparition de Jodi ou… de Soleil ? Se pouvait-il… ?

-Je ne sais pas qu'elles étaient tes raisons. Mais ce que je sais aujourd'hui c'est que Soleil fait partie des nôtres. On ne peut pas la renvoyer je ne sais où.

-Elle avait décidé de partir de toute façon.

Il étendit son bras vers l'armoire pour me montrer quelque chose.

-Elle a pris ses affaires. Rien ne la retenait ici.

Il crispa ses doigts sur la cuve.

-Rien, pas même moi.

-Tu as rompu, ne lui en jette pas le blâme.

-Je n'ai pas rompu, j'ai juste voulu qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais rien à lui apporter de plus que ce que je lui apportais déjà.

-Tu as été honnête, c'était le mieux à faire.

Ses traits se durcirent.

-Oui et regarde où on en est. Elle n'est plus là.

-On peut la ramener, insistai-je.

-Non.

-Ne la punis pas.

-Je le fais pour elle, je ne veux plus être une source de souffrance pour elle.

Il paraissait sincère. Je ne savais plus qu'est-ce qui était le mieux. Tout était si compliqué dans ce monde dévasté. J'entendis des pas précipités, Mel nous cherchait. Je partis à sa rencontre suivi de Kyle. Elle avait les joues rouges à force de courir.

-On m'a dit que vous étiez dans le coin. Il est temps de rejoindre les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

J'eus un mouvement de recul.

-Ce sera sans moi.

-Tu dois être là Kyle, dis-je, pour Jodi.

-J'ai déjà fait mon deuil, je n'ai pas besoin…

-Ne dis pas de conneries !

-Je dois rester auprès de Ian, pour surveiller son état.

-Il a déjà repris connaissance, nous éclaira Mélanie, Doc va rester avec lui.

Mon cœur fit une embardée.

-Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu !

-Il se repose, Doc a fait le nécessaire.

-Et… ? Ce millepatte nuisible, vous l'avez enlevé ?

Il le fallait, il le fallait.

-Non.

-_Putain,_ _qu'est-ce que vous attendez !_ Vociférai-je.

J'avais la sensation de tout perdre. C'était une sensation abominable.

-On en reparle après les funérailles, décréta Mélanie avec un sursaut.

-_Non, maintenant !_

-Tu baisses d'un ton, gronda Jared.

Derrière eux s'amassaient quelques personnes. Ils étaient invisibles pour moi.

-Ont-ils retrouvé la mémoire ?

L'animosité de Mélanie était palpable, pourtant elle restait prudente.

-C'est compliqué.

-Mais encore ?

-Venez ! Tonna une voix lasse.

C'était Jeb, son aspect fatigué me recadra.

-Allons rendre hommage à nos amis et semblables.

OoooO

J'étais en retrait, le plus loin possible.

Des gars s'étaient proposés pour emmener les linceuls, l'amas de personnes devant moi m'empêchait de bien voir et ce n'était pas plus mal. La nuit était tombée, donnant à cet instant une ambiance lourde et oppressante. Soleil était là, dans ma poche, ma main effleurait souvent le métal glacé pour me rassurer sur sa présence.

Elle me manquait. Elle aurait su trouver les mots. C'était effrayant, j'avais l'impression de l'enterrer. Dans ma tête c'était confus, je chancelai alors que Jeb énonçai quelques paroles dans une douleur réelle.

Pourtant cela semblait irréel, jamais je n'aurais cru voir les habitants de cette grotte pleurer la mort d'une Âme. Moi par contre, je ne la pleurais pas.

Non j'étais plutôt dans une brume nostalgique et anesthésiante.

Au loin Jared me fit signe, m'appela. Mel à ses cotés soutenait Gaby. Nate et Rachel restaient stoïque dans cet enfer. Mon esprit se détourna d'eux…

**Assis dans la salle de cinéma, j'attends que Jodi revienne avec ses pop-corn. Elle a réussi à me convaincre de regarder un film mielleux qui allait encore me souler. Tant pis, je peux le supporter car elle se blottit à chaque fois contre moi et j'ai un avant-goût de la suite de notre soirée. Ian est resté à la maison, préférant regarder le foot à la télé avec papa. Son dernier rencart s'est mal passé, depuis il refuse que je lui présente des filles. Sauf que si je ne le force pas, il va finir moine. Seuls ses études et le sport compte pour lui, quand une fille lui plait, il cherche toujours à séduire, au lieu de passer à l'action et cela se solde par un échec. Une belle perte de temps en somme. **

**Jodi s'installe sur le siège et son odeur fruitée me chatouille le nez. Elle me tend le pot de pop-corn en commençant à grappiller dedans. **

**-Tu en as mis du temps.**

**-Le vendeur tentait un essai avec moi.**

**Mon geste se suspend, elle le remarque et pouffe :**

**-J'ai refusé, relax.**

**J'ai juste envie d'aller voir ce gars et de lui mettre ma main dans la figure. Les lumières s'éteignent et elle se concentre sur le film. Je rumine en mâchant à outrance mon pop-corn, elle me murmure des chuts et des chuts. Le pot vide, elle le dépose et se cale contre moi. Tout se remet en place. Je ne suis pas grand-chose du film, imaginant des trucs plus affriolants quand elle agrippe subitement mon bras. L'héroïne meurt et elle pleure. Oh non, ça va lui plomber son moral et adieu la fiesta.**

**Elle se penche vers mon oreille.**

**-Quand je vais mourir, fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas un moment triste. Fais en sorte d'écourter les choses et surtout fais en sorte de ne pas péter les plombs.**

**Interloqué, je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Elle semble persuadée qu'elle va mourir avant moi. L'idée même qu'elle meure me broie le cœur, je resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle. **

**-Tu ne vas pas mourir.**

**-Promets-le-moi, me pressa-t-elle d'un ton étouffé.**

**-Jodi…**

**Il y a d'autres chuts, et j'en profite pour ne pas lui répondre. Hors de la salle, elle me tire urgemment vers notre voiture. Je l'arrête une fois devant et l'attire dans mes bras. **

**-Ce n'est qu'un film. Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?**

**-La vie est courte, regarde ta mère, regarde la mienne, on se sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Et je te connais, je te connais Kyle. Tu risques de dériver et de te perdre. **

**Je la dévisage, décontenancé. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, elle est si frêle et si forte à la fois. Et cette force est ce qui me fascine le plus. **

**-Tu as tant de choses à offrir, mon chéri. **

**-Ah oui ?**

**Je rigole à demi, je ne suis pas convaincu.**

**-Ne prends pas ça à la plaisanterie.**

**-Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ?**

**-Comme un avertissement. Ce qu'il y a au fond de toi, c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime. Toute cette façade macho destinée à la galerie, c'est de la poudre aux yeux. Tu as eu de la chance que j'ai creusé un peu. Si tu avais été aussi creux que tu le laissais supposer, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps avec toi. **

**Je grimace, vexé. Mais pas seulement, elle me fait flipper. Sa main, aussi douce que de la soie, effleure ma joue, son pouce caresse le coin de ma bouche. Je tressaille, sous l'intensité de son regard brun qui révèle l'immensité de ce qu'elle se prépare à me dire. **

**-Tu es aussi gentil que ton frère, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache…**

J'avais eu de la chance de la rencontrer, elle m'avait révélé à moi-même. Et je lui devais tout. Je lui devais de continuer et de ne pas gâcher tout ce qu'elle avait décelé en moi.

-Kyle ! Insista Jared.

Cette fois, je traversai la foule pour les rejoindre. Je pris un peu de terre et le laissai tomber sur les deux linceuls. Mon cœur avait retrouvé un rythme normal. La peur me quitta pour laisser place à un sentiment peu habituel : de la reconnaissance.

-Merci, leur murmurai-je.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite bientôt. <strong>**  
><strong>


	16. Le choix

Merci à **GunHarPoTwi **pour sa review !^^

En réponse à la tienne **sm33 **: oui je suis en vacances depuis peu et je t'avoue qu'il était temps. Pour Ian tu vas avoir ta réponse. J'ai organisé des funérailles sobres, mais ça reste triste c'est vrai. Kyle avance, c'est un tournant pour lui. Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à publier, désolée.

Je suis archi naze, j'ai du mal à me mettre à l'écriture, surtout en étant sur plusieurs projets. Et puis j'ai eu plein de soucis et plein de contraintes.

Un chapitre un peu plus court et qui amorce un tournant assez radical.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Le choix<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

**Un peu avant**

Candy courait devant moi dans les couloirs sombres, je tentais de suivre mais elle allait vite. Nos pas résonnaient à l'unisson avec mon cœur, c'est-à-dire très vite. Je me concentrai sur mon souffle, sur mes pas, pour éviter d'extrapoler. Elle ne m'avait rien dit à part : Ian est réveillé.

Ian est réveillé.

Cette journée de cauchemar allait-elle continuer ou s'arrêter ? Avais-je bien fait de ne pas ôter Soul du corps de Ian ? La peur de le perdre m'avait tellement tétanisée que je craignais à présent de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision.

Je rentrai dans l'infirmerie comme une furie, je vis d'abord Doc et Jeb fixant Ian avec inquiétude. Je me penchai sur lui, ses yeux bleu turquoise mangés par l'argent fixaient le vide. Son visage n'accusait plus aucune marque, à mon grand plaisir. Seule persistait la fine cicatrice rosâtre qui barrait son arcade et son œil gauche. Je caressai sa joue, appuyant légèrement dessus pour que son visage se tournât vers moi, sans résultat.

-Ian ? Ian mon chéri ?

Aucune réaction.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Interrogeai-je Doc.

-Nous avons dû les apaiser un peu, ils étaient agités à leur réveil. J'ai peut-être forcé sur la dose de calmant.

-Est-ce qu'ils se souviennent ?

-Non. Enfin oui et non.

-Comment ça ?

-L'Âme se rappelle qui elle est mais n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle fait ici et ne nous reconnait pas. Sa mémoire a subi une altération.

-Et…et Ian ?

-On ne sait pas. Mais je suppose que c'est pareil pour lui.

-Mais…mais ce n'est pas normal ! Comment se fait-il que leur mémoire soit encore altérée, ils devraient être guéris !

Ian, Ian, comment savoir comment il allait ? Je me postai à ses côtés pour qu'il ne vît que moi et m'évertuai à lui parler. Je lui narrai de nombreux souvenirs nous concernant mais son regard restait fixe et me plongeait dans un immense désarroi.

Je perçus l'arrivée de Mel qui resta à l'écart, questionnant discrètement Eustache. J'essayais de faire abstraction de leur discussion alarmante pour continuer de me concentrer sur Ian. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, je changeai de mode opératoire, m'adressant directement à Soul. Peut-être que cela fonctionnerait mieux.

Jeb finit par quitter la pièce, je n'avais plus la notion du temps mais je m'en fichais.

-Il est temps, dit-il juste en partant.

Je sus qu'il parlait des funérailles mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter Ian. Il y eut du mouvement et du passage, puis finalement, Doc me saisit l'épaule :

-Je vais le sédater et veiller sur eux, vas-y Gaby, c'est important.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je me devais d'y assister.

OoooO

J'étais restée longtemps après tout le monde, longtemps après Kyle qui ne m'avait pas une seule fois adressé la parole. Je l'avais trouvé plutôt calme, peut-être un peu trop. Nate et Rachel m'avaient dit au revoir, ils rentraient « chez eux ». J'avais renvoyé Mel, Jared et tous ceux qui avaient tenté de me ramener dans la grotte. La nuit m'avait engloutie, les bougies s'étaient consumées mais je continuais à communier avec nos défunts.

En revenant auprès de Ian, je trouvai Kyle seul dans l'infirmerie. Où était Doc ? Mon cœur éprouvé subit un énième coup, affolée, je me précipitai vers lui. Cependant, il n'avait rien de menaçant, il observait juste son frère, assis sur l'unes des rares chaises à dispo.

-Où est Eustache ?

-Sharon avait besoin de lui un moment.

Il me lança un regard en biais, plus alerte et serein que je ne l'aurais cru après ces funérailles.

-Il faut le faire Gaby.

Je sursautai, comprenant sa requête dans la seconde.

-Il faut le faire tant qu'il ne se rappelle de rien, ajouta-t-il du même ton neutre. Le risque de rébellion est minime.

-Mais il existe bel et bien.

-Alors quoi ? On va rester là sans rien faire ? Non, on doit faire un choix. La vie est comme ça, tu ne peux pas faire l'autruche en espérant un miracle car les miracles ça n'existent pas.

Ses mots étaient durs, me secouant à l'intérieur de manière brutale. J'étais tiraillée. Il se leva pour aller récupérer une des nombreuses cuves ramenées du raid.

-On lui fera pas de mal, ce pa… cette Âme repartira avec Soleil vers la destination que _tu_ choisiras.

Je crus avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête, je ne voulais pas avoir cette responsabilité d'une part et de l'autre…

-Renvoyer Soleil ?

L'idée d'expédier Soulève-la-Brume me répugnait, mais renvoyer mon amie était au-dessus de mes forces. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, la déformation de celle-ci me renseigna sur la présence de Soleil. Il la gardait donc près de lui.

-Pourquoi la renvoyer ?

-Elle sera plus heureuse.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

-Elle sera toujours plus heureuse qu'ici avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

-Ni à toi.

-Elle m'a confié ses dernières volontés. Elle comptait s'en aller, tu dois sûrement le savoir, mais pas en quittant cette Terre.

Il se raidit, visiblement sous tension d'un seul coup.

-Où comptait-elle aller ?

-Elle voulait juste changer d'Hôte.

-Non, contesta-t-il. Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça !

-Elle savait que tu en souffrirais mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans l'ombre de Jodi.

-Ce n'était pas le cas.

-Bien sûr que si. Elle était entre vous.

-C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Pas tout à fait, mais moi je crois en effet que Jodi était la barrière qui vous empêchait d'être heureux.

-Te voilà devenue psy, railla-t-il. Sache, Miss je sais tout, que Jodi n'est pas le problème, s'assombrit-il.

J'étais un peu déstabilisée, était-il sincère ou cherchait-il juste une excuse pour agir de la sorte ?

-Quel est-il alors ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Est-ce… ? Est-ce parce qu'elle est « différente » ?

Non, ça ne pouvait être ça. Je ne voulais pas croire que cela put être ça. Je l'aurais vu, oui, je l'aurais vu. A moins que je n'ais été aveuglée par son lien avec Ian. J'exagérais peut-être sa capacité à s'améliorer, à être humain, tolérant et généreux. J'eus la réponse à ma question en remarquant les étincelles dans son regard.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas ça, temporisai-je avec soulagement. En tout cas, tu ne dois pas contrer son souhait. Elle veut essayer de refaire sa vie. Ailleurs.

Je savais que je le blessais mais c'était important, il devait comprendre et accepter.

-Notre rôle est de sauver mes semblables, pas de les réinvestir avec d'autres Âmes.

-Vous l'avez bien fait pour moi.

-Je n'étais pas pour.

Je le savais. C'était pourtant douloureux à entendre, refaisant surgir la culpabilité que je pensais éteinte.

-Quand tu dis « ailleurs », où veut-elle vivre exactement ?

-Dans un autre clan de rebelles, tu sais bien que c'est aussi son but d'aider à la pacification de ce monde. Elle a prouvé sa loyauté envers vous, elle mérite une place sur cette Terre.

-Pas au détriment d'un autre être humain !

-Il y a des pertes, tu le sais, nous aviserons à ce moment-là.

Je voyais sa détermination diminuer.

-Cela peut prendre des mois, des années, souffla-t-il.

-Quelle importance ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-As-tu peur qu'elle finisse par te manquer ? As-tu peur de te rendre compte que tu l'aimes ?

Il se ferma comme une huitre, me rappelant Ian quand il était anxieux. Je me rapprochai au plus près de sa grande stature. J'étais minuscule devant lui mais je me sentais en capacité de l'aider.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Pourquoi ce besoin de l'éloigner ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

Je n'étais pas prêt à lui confier ma plus grande crainte.

-Dis-le-moi Kyle.

Elle attrapa mon avant-bras avec précaution. Je m'agaçai car il était difficile de rester insensible devant son minois candide. Je ravalai les paroles qui menaçaient de sortir et secouai la tête dans un refus évident de me confier.

-Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant la cuve. Je vais chercher Doc, on va déloger ton pote. Ensuite nous irons dans un de vos spacioports pour les faire partir.

-Tu n'es pas décisionnaire.

Je perdais patience. Le temps jouait contre moi. Plus j'attendrais plus ma volonté faiblirait.

-Nous allons convoquer le tribunal et les décisions seront prises en commun. Tu devras t'y soumettre, Kyle.

Alors que j'encaissai son coup en traitre, elle avait déjà quitté les lieux, ne me laissant aucun choix.

OoooO

Nous étions sur le terrain de sport, éclairée de lampes suspendues. L'air était lourd, la source était proche, je l'entendais d'ici. J'étais dans l'espace éclairée, au centre, Gaby à mes côtés. Jared, Jamie et Mel étaient flanqués autour d'elle comme des gardes du corps. Doc, Jeb, Maggie et Sharon étaient aux premières loges, assis devant nous. Les autres derrières n'étaient que des ombres sans visages. Ils étaient nombreux, pas loin d'une cinquantaine, presque toute la communauté (qui s'agrandissait toujours un peu plus). Ils manquaient les enfants et leur mère, constatai-je.

Il régnait un léger brouhaha. Je jetai un œil maussade à Gaby. Jeb mit un terme à la tension montante en se levant et en énonçant son laïus habituel.

-Voilà le problème qui se pose, continua-t-il. Nous devons prendre trois décisions. La première est : devons-nous procéder à la désinsertion du Traqueur ?

Il y eut une clameur en faveur, ce qui me soulagea énormément. Je sentis le regard de Gaby sur moi mais je restai concentré sur les motifs que chacun énonçait.

-Ian ne peut pas rester prisonnier !

-Il peut mourir, leur opposa Jeb sous l'approbation frénétique de Gaby.

-Ian ne supportera pas cette vie très longtemps, m'emportai-je

-J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps…commença Gaby.

-Ne sois pas bloquée par la peur, dit Sharon avec conviction.

-Il faut agir, entendis-je sans reconnaitre la voix.

-Il faut saisir cette chance, ajouta une autre voix.

-Dans tous les cas tu risques de le perdre, intervint Lily d'une voix triste, nous risquons tous de le perdre, il n'y a pas de garantie dans la vie.

-C'est notre seule chance, attendre ne servira à rien, osa Jared sous l'œil courroucé de sa chérie, le Traqueur ne se rappelle de rien.

Et c'était peut-être aussi le cas de mon frère. Jusqu'où son cerveau avait pu être endommagé. Je jetai un œil aigri à cette folle furieuse de Melanie Stryder. Elle soutenait son amie tout comme son frère.

-Votons ! Clama Jeb.

Les mains se levèrent rapidement et alors qu'il comptait, je me détendis.

-Nous sommes tous d'accord, il faut intervenir. Et tu seras celle qui opérera, Gaby, décréta-t-il.

Sous le choc elle resta muette, pâle comme une morte. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle était la seule à flipper ? Mes boyaux se tordaient à l'idée de me planter, à l'idée de faire le mauvais choix et de porter en moi une culpabilité éternelle. Etre responsable de la mort de mon unique parent me tuerait à coup sûr. Mais je devais tout tenter, il était mon sang.

« C'est mon frère. »

Je serrai le poing. Je devais être fort. Je devais tout essayer pour le libérer.

-C'est la bonne décision, approuvai-je d'une voix que je voulus déterminée et sans hésitation.

Quitte à paraitre insensible. Je m'en fichais.

-Et qu'en ferons-nous ensuite de ce Traqueur ? Demanda Geoffrey.

-Cela soulève la deuxième question, annonça Jeb. Si nous parvenons à l'extraction…

-Quand nous parviendrons à l'extraction, le coupai-je, je propose de le renvoyer chez ses potes les Ours.

L'approbation était générale. Certaines dépassaient même celle de Maggie. Seule Gaby était prostrée un peu plus.

-Qu'y a-t-il Gaby ? Lui demanda Trudy.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, même le mien. Elle voulut se faire plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Etre la cible d'attention n'était pas son fort. Elle aimait se fondre dans la masse. Ian aurait été là, il se serait hissé devant elle comme un mur protecteur. Cette image me fit sourire puis me fit mal en voyant le jeune Jamie procéder à sa place. Nos vies avaient été malmenées par cette Âme qui n'avait pas hésité à nous faire souffrir sans faire de distinction. Gaby et Soleil avait beau le respecter, je ne voyais aucune chose positive le concernant.

-Il est juste difficile pour moi de me désintéresser de son sort. C'est l'un des miens et j'ai appris à le connaitre, à voir son sens des valeurs.

-Il nous a fait du mal, il t'a fait du mal Gaby ! Et regarde où Ian en est ! Martelai-je.

-Il a raison ! Approuva Jeb.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, dit Doc.

-Et si… ? Commença-t-elle.

-Et si quoi ? Me crispai-je d'un coup.

-Et si on le laissait récupérer son Hôte ? Il ne se rappelle de rien, il ne sait pas où on est, ni combien nous sommes.

La huée se fit moins compatissante.

-C'est de la folie !

-Même pas en rêve !

-On ne peut pas prendre ce risque !

J'étais estomaquée. A quoi pensait-elle ? Mel, Jamie, Jared et Jeb la regardèrent avec effarement. Maggie avec un écœurement plus prononcé que d'habitude.

-Tu veux une bonne raison de l'expédier au fond de l'univers ? M'écriai-je.

Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et lui tendis la cuve où reposait Soleil d'un geste brusque. Elle fixa la cuve avec douleur un long moment dans un silence de plomb. Et puis ses traits prirent un aspect résigné.

-Bien, dit-elle simplement.

-Votons dans ce cas, décréta Jeb.

Il y eut un refus massif et sans appel. Nous autres humains étions rancuniers. Et fiers de l'être. Chacun se leva mais la voix fluette de Gaby s'éleva et fit tout le monde se rasseoir.

-Il y a un dernier point à aborder, je vous rappelle.

Jeb se gratta la barbe, elle lui montra la cuve. Je contractai ma mâchoire, stressé.

-Soleil, notre amie, aime ce monde, autant que vous l'aimez, autant que je l'aime. Elle m'a confié qu'elle souhaitait changer d'Hôte avant que l'agression ne se produise.

Je me mortifiai car l'attention se reporta sur moi. Apparemment tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et moi. On ne gardait pas de secret dans cette grotte.

On entendit les mouches voler.

-Je sais bien que notre but n'est pas de réinvestir des Hôtes libérés même s'ils ne reviennent pas. Kyle vient de me le rappeler avec virulence pour que j'abonde dans son idée de la renvoyer aussi sur une autre planète. Je comprends son acte de bienveillance, je sais qu'il pense faire au mieux pour la protéger mais ce n'était pas le souhait de Soleil.

Murmure pour l'assistance, colère pour moi. Je me sentais humilié, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas. Pourquoi je me sentais si bas ? Pourquoi je lui en voulais d'exposer mon opinion ? Faut dire qu'à l'entendre on pourrait se méprendre, croire que je me fichais bien de Soleil, que la voir partir à des milliards de kilomètres n'allait pas me tuer à petit feu. Je ne m'infligeais pas cela par gaité de cœur !

« Tu t'infliges ça pour éviter qu'elle te rejette. »

Je repoussai cette idée. Mais la vérité était là : j'avais peur qu'une fois inséré dans un autre Hôte, elle n'éprouvât plus les sentiments que Jodi lui inspirait à mon égard. Je fermai les yeux, je voulais m'isoler de toute cette peuplade. Je voulais ne pas entendre ce qu'ils allaient décider.

-Parle Kyle, proposa Jared.

-Oui, dis-nous ce qui motive ton choix, ajouta Jeb.

-Son choix est sensé, intervint Maggie. C'est le seul valable.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Je les scrutai alors tour à tour, puis je déviai vers Gaby. Elle soutint mon regard sans ciller. J'avais beaucoup de ressentiment envers elle subitement. La peur était si infiltrée dans chaque fibre de mon corps qu'elle me fit trembler, j'avais peur de me briser. Oui, je risquais de me briser en l'expédiant hors de cette Terre mais je risquais aussi de me briser si elle restait car elle choisirait de partir loin de moi. Au final, dans les deux cas, j'étais cuit.

Mon silence en dit plus long qu'un long discours. J'étais tiraillé. Jeb soupira.

-Votons dans ce cas. Qui est pour le départ de Soleil ?

Aucune main ne se leva exceptée celle de Maggie qui se rabaissa doucement, son visage fatigué se tordit dans la déception et l'amertume. J'aurais pu continuer à être comme elle s'il n'y avait pas eu dans ma vie la lumière de deux êtres d'exception.

-Il est clair que notre petite Soleil est très aimée, sourit Jeb. Jared ! Tu relanceras les expéditions de ratissage dès que possible. Ne perdons pas de temps. Et toi Gaby, tu vas assister Doc et Candy pour extirper ce cher Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

Un peu avant

Un violente migraine, voilà tout ce que je ressentis en reprenant conscience. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, j'étais plongé dans le noir. Quelque chose clochait, mes pensées étaient parasitées. Je voyais des choses, des souvenirs qui ne m'étaient pas propres. Je rêvais peut-être. La douleur amplifia, mon angoisse aussi, j'entendais des voix extérieures, des voix que je connaissais. Etais-je dans la grotte ? Forcément, où je pouvais être sinon ?

_Prisonnier dans le QG des Traqueurs, par exemple ?_

Je m'agitai, affolé par cette voix inconnue qui sortait de nulle part. Prisonnier ?

_Cessez de vous agiter ! Ce n'est clairement pas le cas et j'essaie de me concentrer !_

Voilà que je perdais la tête.

_Me voilà bien, avec un Hôte à qui il manque une case ! Moi aussi je ne comprends rien ! Vous n'êtes pas mon Hôte, je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Je cherche à me rappeler comment j'ai atterri ici !_

Une Âme dans ma tête ! J'étais possédé ! J'étais fichu ! Impossible de me calmer, de raisonner. Je perdis le contrôle, pris de panique. Je perçus confusément des bras qui me tenaient. Prisonnier ? Cela résonnait dans ma tête. Je cherchais à me rappeler mais les souvenirs peinaient à s'accorder.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais subitement comme du coton, complètement stone, incapable de pensées cohérentes. Et je n'étais pas le seul, l'intrus aussi déraillait. Ma vision revenait comme à travers des jumelles, c'était déformé et bizarre. J'étais incapable de me focaliser sur quoi que ce soit. Incapable de ressentir, incapable d'émotions.

Et puis je m'endormis d'un sommeil anormal.

En rouvrant les yeux, cette fois, j'accédai correctement à la lumière, une lumière douce provenant de plusieurs trous dans le plafond. Nous étions donc bien dans la grotte. Au moins une chose dont j'étais sûr et qui me procura une sensation de sécurité avant de me plonger dans l'horreur. J'avais conduit l'ennemi dans notre repaire ! Je le cherchai dans les quatre coins de ma tête sans résultat. Perdu, je fouillai la pièce des yeux. Kyle était au-dessus de moi.

-Ian ?

-Kyle, grognai-je, toujours avec ce fichu mal de tête.

Il plongea sur moi littéralement.

-Aïe, tu me fais mal, espèce de bourrin !

Toujours aussi délicat ! Il était content de me voir. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ?

-On a enfin réussi à te libérer.

-Me libérer de quoi ?

Mais un semblant de réponse se profilait à l'horizon.

-De l'autre parasite !

Je me redressai d'un coup, sonné et en même temps soulagé. Assis sur la table d'examen, je le fixai avec inquiétude. Il exprimait quelque chose de pénible à regarder, du chagrin ?

-Alors cette voix dans ma tête…

-Envolée ! Enfin au sens figuré mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Comment vous avez réussi à l'enlever ? Et pourquoi j'étais parasité ?

Il eut un sursaut mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, attiré par le couinement sur ma gauche. Je me figeai devant ce regard argenté qui me dévisageait.

-Ian ? M'appela cette chose avec une familiarité et une douceur dérangeante.

J'eus un mouvement de recul et manquai de tomber de la table. Je fis un bond hors de celle-ci, pour m'en éloigner.

-La vache c'est quoi ce bordel !

Le mille-pattes aux allures angéliques était camouflé entre Jared, Doc, Jeb et une rouquine inconnue, il traversa le barrage de leurs corps et avança vers moi. Je me contractai, muscles bandés, prêt à me déchainer. Devant moi flottait le visage de mon père.

Kyle fit barrage.

-Gaby attends, il ne se rappelle pas de toi.

Je crus halluciner, Kyle l'avait nommé, lui parlait avec une affection non simulée et effroyablement anormale. Jared et la rouquine attrapèrent le parasite et l'emmenèrent plus loin. Eux aussi faisaient preuve de tendresse envers cette abomination.

-J'ai loupé un épisode ? Grondai-je. Où est-ce que je cauchemarde ?

-Tu as perdu la mémoire, se désola Kyle. Quelle est la dernière chose que tu te rappelles ?

Je fis un effort surhumain pour oublier le parasite dans cette pièce, et me concentrai sur ce qu'il me demandait.

-La naissance de Freedom, on a fait la foire toute la nuit. Et ce matin j'avais un peu la gueule de bois.

-C'était il y a trois ans et demi Ian !

Une sensation de fin du monde me tomba dessus et m'écrasa. Des regards pesaient sur moi, m'alourdissaient. Mon mal de crâne empira, je vacillai, les jambes en vrac.

-Hey frangin, s'exclama Kyle en me rattrapant. Faut te reprendre, le principal est que tu ailles bien. La mémoire te reviendra.

-Que m'a fait ce parasite dans ma tête ?

Je m'accrochai à mon frère, mal en point. Des yeux, je fis le tour des gens présents et quand je croisai le regard parasité braqué sur moi, je me demandai si j'avais vraiment envie de me rappeler quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai.<p>

Si vous êtes déçues pour Soulève-la-Brume, je suis désolée, je devais avancer et passer à autre chose dans l'histoire. Je n'avais rien prévu de miraculeux. Il aurait été difficile et long de changer sa façon de penser, vu comment je l'imaginais.

Je veux aborder la relation Ian/ Gaby d'un nouveau point de vue. Et Soleil et Kyle aussi. Avant de clôturer cette fic dans la joie, je vous rassure, pas de mauvaise surprise. Pas comme dans Hunger Game ou Divergente où la fin est déprimante.

D'ailleurs, je prévois deux crossovers HG/Divergente. Un OS et une fic plus longue. Avis aux amatrices (Et amateurs ?)


	17. L'inconnu

Merci **GunHarPoTwi **pour ta review !^^

En réponse à la tienne **sm33 **: Non je n'allais pas tuer Ian ! T'es sérieuse là ! Lol. Merci pour Kyle !^^ C'est pas facile son histoire et j'ai toujours peur de passer à côté. Je me gonfle toujours comme un paon à chacune de tes reviews. C'est grave ? Pour les bonnes vacances, on repassera. Mais merci quand même. Je me réjouis de te retrouver sur mes futures fics.

En réponse à la tienne **Kiwi** : Wow, meilleure ? Sérieux ? J'étais en pleine rédaction de la fin quand j'ai reçu ta review et je t'avoue que ça me fait plaisir.

Chaque review est une bouffée d'oxygène. Merci les filles !

Bon et oui, Ian est amnésique, pauvre Gaby…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : L'inconnu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Je cherchai par tous les moyens à rejoindre Ian mais Jared et Mel faisait barrage. Mon cœur martelait dans mes oreilles. Un bourdonnement permanent qui m'isolait de tout. Je tentais de le happer du regard, il était affalé contre Kyle, perdu.

Quand il croisa mon regard, il se fit hostile, si hostile que je ne pus le soutenir. Je me mis alors à fixer le sol, pour ne pas essayer de le regarder à nouveau. J'aurais pu croire être revenue quelques années en arrière si mes amis n'étaient pas si gentils et inquiets. Même Kyle semblait décontenancé.

En ôtant Soul de Ian, mes gestes avaient été relativement posés, contrairement à ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Chaque seconde avait été une épreuve, terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre. Mais Soul avait bien réagi, il était venu à moi, irradiant de lumière et de perfection et Kyle m'avait tendu la cryo-cuve prête à l'emploi avant de le verrouiller très rapidement et de la balancer d'un geste sec sur la desserte avec un bruit métallique désagréable. J'avais exprimé mon indignation.

-Bon débarras ! Avait-il jubilé. Saleté de vermine !

Mon corps s'était tendu, profondément blessée par ses propos. Il l'avait remarqué et m'avait sourit, un sourire de gratitude si doux que son visage en avait été transformé, me rappelant Ian. Toute amertume avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Il m'avait ramené à lui, contre son cœur, et il m'avait embrassé le haut du crâne. Cette étreinte inattendue m'avait laissée sans défense, je m'étais alors effondrée sans me retenir, à l'abri du regard des autres. Il m'avait protégée du monde le temps que j'avais eu besoin pour me reprendre. Eustache avait fini l'opération en réparant la plaie de Ian et en lissant le tout. Et il s'était réveillé…

Nous avions tous pris position autour de la table, inquiets, heureux. J'avais espéré avoir son attention immédiate. J'avais tant rêvé de ses yeux bleus limpides comme un ciel sans nuage. Un ciel désormais chargé d'éclairs.

-Je veux retourner dans notre chambre, marmonna-t-il en direction de Kyle.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, j'avais stupidement cru un dixième de seconde qu'il parlait de nous et de notre chambre. Il était déjà sur le départ, Kyle le rattrapa.

-On ne crèche plus ensemble.

Ian se crispa face à cette assertion.

-Où je crèche alors ?

Puis toute couleur le quitta avant même qu'il n'ait une réponse et son regard se posa furtivement sur moi, exprimant une horreur sans nom.

-Ne me dis pas… _certainement pas !_ Cria-t-il.

Je me mordis les lèvres, cachée de nouveau à sa vue par Jared, Doc et Mel.

-Non mais faut qu'il arrête ! S'énerva mon amie.

Ian la dévisagea avec acidité. Elle s'enflammait déjà, Jared se positionna entre eux pour faire tampon.

-On se calme.

-Ok ok, intervint Kyle, je suis seul maintenant de toute façon, tu peux t'installer avec moi frangin.

Alors que je me délitais sur place, Kyle lui tapota l'épaule en le tirant vers la sortie et me lança un coup d'œil furtif des plus désolés. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, je m'autorisai à pleurer, des pleurs silencieux comme lorsque l'on pleure un défunt que l'on aimait plus que tout. Mes forces me quittaient, j'avais du mal à respirer tant ma gorge était nouée. C'était affreusement douloureux, je me tins la gorge, affectée à un point que je manquai d'air. Autour de moi mes amis s'agitaient, accentuant mon désarroi. Doc les poussa tous, me fit m'allonger et me fit respirer un calmant. Mon corps se détendit, ma gorge aussi. Mais mes larmes étaient, elles, intarissables.

_Je l'ai perdu_.

Je fermai les yeux, éreintée. Mon esprit se paralysa en inhalant le sédatif que Doc me vaporisa près du nez, s'embruma et le sommeil finit par m'emporter.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

A mesure que je m'éloignai avec mon frère, mes épaules s'alourdissaient. Ses pas étaient mal assurés, il restait sur ses gardes. Je le relâchai à sa demande, il aligna son pas au mien, me scruta de coté, les sourcils en V.

-Tu dis que j'ai perdu trois ans de ma vie ?

-Oui.

-Mais comment est-ce possible, que s'est-il passé ?

-L'Âme qui t'a envahi a tenté de s'enfuir en agressant l'une des nôtres.

Ma bouche s'assécha, j'eus du mal à enchainer la suite.

-Mel est intervenue en te tirant dessus et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a jugé utile de te fracasser le crâne à coup de crosse.

Il sursauta, effleurant machinalement la tempe qui avait été touchée. Je restai saisi, comment pouvait-il savoir où il avait été blessé ?

-Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Tentai-je avec espoir.

-Non, j'ai juste mal à la tête.

-Tu veux retourner à l'infirmerie ?

-Surtout pas ! Répliqua-t-il trop vite.

-Ian… soupirai-je. Gaby est gentille tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle.

Il resta silencieux. Son visage arborait un air fermé qui ne lui était pas habituel.

-C'est grâce à elle si nous savons ôter les Âmes sans causer la perte des nôtres.

Il me lança un coup d'œil surpris.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que ce… cette… Gaby accepte que vous tuiez ses congénères ?

-On ne les tue pas, une fois les Âmes enlevées, on les renvoie sur une autre planète par le biais des spacioports.

Il se stoppa, se transforma en statue. Il resta inerte si longtemps que je finis par m'inquiéter.

-Ian ?

-_ Combien d'autres avant ?_

-Ah heu, une quarantaine.

-Et ils ont tous échappé à la peine de mort ! Se révolta-t-il.

-C'est un choix imposé par Gaby.

-Sans blague !

-Ian…

-Et tu cautionnes ça après ce qu'ils ont fait à notre père, à Jodi, à nos proches ?

Je pris le temps de respirer profondément. Je ne voulais pas retomber dans une haine aveugle.

-Maintenant je sais que c'est mieux comme ça. Nous ne sommes pas des assassins. Nous valons mieux que ça. C'est toi que me l'a dit !

Il grommela, se renferma bien plus encore et nous continuâmes à avancer. Quand on commença à croiser les habitants, les effusions se firent intenses et s'il était surpris, il accepta sans broncher les accolades. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombât sur un visage inconnu.

-Josh, Ian, Ian, Josh.

-Enchanté, dit Josh, avec emphase. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de vous rencontrer pour de vrai. Vous me paraissez plus sympathique.

Ian en fut perplexe.

-L'Âme était un Traqueur, il nous en a fait baver, l'éclairai-je.

Son visage s'assombrit.

-Désolé…

-T'inquiète, Josh connait, il revient lui aussi de l'enfer. Il est l'un de ceux que l'on a pu ramener.

-Ramener ?

-On enlève des Âmes en pleine rue et puis on les déloge et on attend que l'homme ou la femme se réveille. Parfois ils ne reviennent pas, ils ont été effacés.

Il était dur de ne pas penser à Jodi, ce qui me ramenait à Soleil, ce qui me comprima le cœur.

-Jeb m'a envoyé aux nouvelles, dit Josh, allez le voir, il sera soulagé de vous voir.

Nous fîmes donc un détour. Jeb l'accueillit dans son antre avec bonne humeur.

-Tu es de retour, ça fait du bien de te voir.

-Merci Jeb, bafouilla Ian, toujours mal à l'aise avec toutes ces marques d'affection qui n'avaient pas de sens pour lui.

-Tu t'es bien défendu en tout cas, Gaby doit être au septième ciel. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

De mal à l'aise, Ian passa à l'agressivité.

-Et bien…, commençai-je.

-Si elle pouvait être au fin fond de la galaxie, ça m'arrangerait !

-Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante, c'est grâce à elle si tu es là !

-Pfff. Ouais, ouais.

J'avais l'impression de me voir, comme un effet miroir et ça m'énervait. Jeb tiqua, déconcerté.

-Il a perdu la mémoire, c'est un fait avéré Jeb.

-Même malgré leur médecine ?

-Oui.

Il en fut consterné.

-Quelle médecine ? Me questionna Ian.

Décidément il était pénible de tout lui expliquer. Il fut stupéfait des possibilités offertes par tout ça.

-Ça facilite notre travail, confirmai-je.

Il se frotta de nouveau la tempe.

-Il va aller se reposer dans ma chambre Jeb, en attendant que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.

Devant ma piaule, il eut un instant d'arrêt.

-C'est un peu différent, m'excusai-je.

Il entra avec hésitation, cherchant ses marques dans cet endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

-Qui vivait ici avec toi ?

-Soleil.

-Soleil ? C'est peu commun comme prénom. Une rescapée elle aussi comme Josh ?

-Pas exactement.

Il regardait le grand couchage avec perplexité sans avoir prêté attention à ma réponse.

-Ça va pas être possible, dit-il un brin agacé.

-T'inquiète, je vais trouver deux couchage simples. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, en attendant, pose-toi. Tu veux que je te ramène un truc à manger ?

-A vrai dire, je meurs de faim. Quelle heure il est ?

Je consultai ma montre :

-A peine sept heures du mat.

La nuit avait été longue.

-Les cuisine doivent être ouvertes, allons déjeuner.

Les effusions continuèrent dans le réfectoire ce qui finit par le rendre nerveux. Personne ne se rendit compte de son amnésie. Il se frottait souvent les tempes, souriait à peine. Etre le point de mire ne lui convenait pas. Après un moment, je renvoyais tout le monde pour lui faire de l'air. Je balayai les alentours d'un œil inquiet. Pas de signe de Gaby.

-Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux ?

-Une vingtaine je crois.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est tout ? Avec cette possibilité de virer ces parasites, je pensais que nous serions tout un régiment !

-Ce n'est pas si simple, éludai-je.

Il remplit son plateau et entama son déjeuner comme un homme affamé. Certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure.

-Alors tu as réussi à refaire ta vie, constata-t-il, j'en suis heureux Kyle.

Il était sincère. Il avait tellement souffert de me voir me vautrer après la disparition de Jodi, je l'avais bien vu, mais je n'avais pas su gérer ça tout seul. Il avait voulu porter une partie de mon fardeau, c'était bien son style (trop empathique) et cela lui avait joué des tours.

-Et ta copine, Soleil, c'est ça ? Elle est où ? Ça m'embête de prendre sa place.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'est absentée pour quelque temps.

A mon ton sec, il ne jugea pas utile de me questionner plus.

-Qui est cette Mel ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as parlé de cette fille qui m'a fracassé le crâne, c'est qui ?

-Tu l'as vue, elle était avec Jared, c'est la rousse, Mélanie Stryder.

Il manqua de s'étrangler.

-La nièce de Jeb ?

-Exact.

-Je la croyais morte ou envahie.

-Gaby était dans sa tête.

Il suspendit sa fourchette dans les airs.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps…

OoooO

Ian était allongé, il dormait depuis un moment. J'avais comaté aussi, deux ou trois heures et puis j'étais resté à le veiller, à croire qu'il allait disparaitre et revenir encore envahi. Je cherchais comment l'aider, lui qui avait trouvé le bonheur, il était aujourd'hui plus malheureux que jamais. Il n'avait pas accepté ce que je lui avais raconté, il reniait son amour pour Gaby.

-C'est contre nature, ça n'a pas de sens. Même si elle est aussi exceptionnelle que tu le décris !

Il avait ensuite coupé court à la conversation, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre car elles tremblaient.

Jared interrompit mon introspection en faisant irruption dans ma chambre :

-Je vais faire un raid de ratissage après le déjeuner !

-C'est un peu précipité non ? Et super dangereux.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Se moqua-t-il

-Pfff, dans tes rêves.

Il retrouva son sérieux.

-Tu sais bien pourquoi on se hâte !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'être gêné.

-J'y vais avec Mel et Jamie. Gaby vient avec nous.

Ian fut soudain son point d'attention.

-Gaby ? Flippai-je, mais non ! Elle doit rester, renouer avec Ian.

-Je le sais, mais c'est elle qui a exprimé son besoin de venir, elle veut s'occuper du Traqueur et nous aider dans le choix de…

-Non ! Certainement pas !

Je voyais très bien de quel choix il s'agissait alors que ma main glissait dans la poche de ma saharienne mais ma priorité était ailleurs.

-Il n'y a pas de choix à faire, votre sécurité prime, tu fais comme dab, Jared ! Compris ! Pas de chichis, s'il n'y avait pas Ian je serais venu avec vous, râlai-je.

Il resta muet, en pleine réflexion, il m'énervait à faire ça.

-Bouge-toi !

Il obtempéra non sans une grimace, sur le seuil il me lança :

-Trouve un moyen de l'adoucir avant notre retour, Gaby a assez morflé !

J'aurais voulu l'envoyer bouler pour son insolence mais j'étais d'accord avec lui, Gaby méritait un peu de répit. Ian n'avait pas bougé d'un iota malgré notre échange un peu houleux. Il dormait toujours comme un bienheureux, il en avait de la chance !

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

Gaby attendait près du camion avec Mel et Jamie. J'emmenais toute ma famille avec moi et cela me faisait peur. Je tentai d'oublier le chamboulement dans mon ventre, je devais me concentrer pour mener à bien notre expédition. Nous partions en petit groupe, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Jamie était maintenant assez costaud pour me filer un bon coup de main. Et Mel saurait gérer Gaby.

Nous devions d'abord nous rendre au spacioport de Mesa bien après Phoenix.

Cette étape serait sans doute le plus difficile. Si les centres de soins étaient gardés, les spacioports devaient l'être aussi. Question de logique. Elle allait devoir ruser et y aller seule. Même si j'étais contre cette idée tant je craignais pour sa sécurité. Quand elle était enfin sortie de sa sieste il y a deux heures, elle avait émis le souhait de partir rapidement déposer son « ami » afin qu'il accède à une autre vie. Sous nos protestations, elle avait répliqué :

-Je dois le faire, sinon qui le fera ?

Que lui répondre ? Mel et moi l'avions dévisagée tandis qu'elle se levait pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Nous n'avions eu d'autre choix que de céder.

-Jamie tu as pris des provisions pour ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Mel tu as pris l'Immobilisant ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ! S'indigna Gaby en s'installant à l'arrière avec Jamie.

Mel et moi étions déjà installés à l'avant, attachant notre ceinture de sécurité. Nous lui jetâmes un œil surpris.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Continua-t-elle. Le paralysant n'affecte pas la conscience, Elles seront terrorisées tout le long du trajet, c'est inhumain !

« Inhumain » le terme était-il approprié ?

-Je comprends Gaby mais…

-Un bon coup derrière la tête et on en parle plus, me coupa Mel, agacée.

-Tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs Mélanie Stryder, rétorqua Gaby avec une dureté qui lui était peu familière.

-Pardon ?

-Ian. L'éclairai-je.

Elle se renfrogna, vexée.

-Que faire alors ? S'alarma Jamie.

-Le chloroforme c'est le plus simple, proposa Gaby.

-Il y en a plus, Gaby, l'informai-je.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Mieux vaut utiliser le sédatif que Doc a utilisé sur Ian et sur moi.

J'approuvai, un tantinet agacé de ne pas y avoir pensé. Sa forme aérosol sera plus simple d'utilisation. Jamie se proposa d'aller en récupérer un.

OoooO

Concentré sur la route, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte du silence ambiant. Nous nous étions arrêtés au tout début, Gaby avait pris ma place et roulé jusqu'à la première station service pour refaire le plein du camion tandis que nous étions tous les trois planqués dans la cabine de chargement.

Ce silence m'accompagna pendant une éternité. Je finis par le rompre, une fois rassuré par un trajet sans encombre.

-On approche de Phoenix.

Pas de réponse. A mes côtés Mel dormait. Derrière, Gaby supportait la tête de Jamie qui dormait aussi. Je les enviai, je n'aurais pas été contre un peu de repos aussi même si j'avais dormi quatre heures ce matin. Ces derniers jours avaient été éreintants. Les yeux lumineux de Gaby se reflétèrent dans le rétro, interceptant les miens.

-Tu devrais te reposer, Gaby.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ?

-Encore deux petites heures. On va faire une halte pour manger un morceau et se dégourdir.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Nous étions en début de soirée. L'immobilité du camion réveilla les endormis.

-J'ai une faim de loup, marmonna Jamie.

OoooO

Nous regardâmes Gaby partir avec la sensation de l'avoir jeté dans la gueule du loup. Mes mains me démangeaient, je voulais attraper la poignée de la portière et courir la rejoindre. Et je n'étais pas le seul, constatai-je en examinant Mel et Jamie.

-On aurait dû l'accompagner, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Impossible.

Nous étions garés tellement loin qu'elle avait bien deux kilomètres à faire à pied avant d'atteindre le spacioport. Elle avait revêtu une casquette et un sweat, appartenant à Ian. Il faisait meilleur ici, le vent soufflait et nous rafraichissait à travers les vitres baissées. Jamie me demanda l'heure toutes les cinq minutes et je la lui donnai avec patience. A chaque véhicule qui passait nous nous baissions pour ne pas être repérés. Je finis par somnoler à l'arrière.

-Jared ! Me réveilla Jamie.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde.

Un véhicule s'était arrêté non loin en warning de l'autre côté de la route.

-Merde ! Paniqua Mel.

Je les exhortai au calme et jetai un œil rapide, une jeune femme en était sortie, et se penchait vers un de ses pneus. Il était à plat et cela la plongea dans une immense détresse. Elle tourna en rond, regardant vers la route mais pas une voiture en vue.

-On tient là une bonne occasion, leur murmurai-je.

Mel et Jamie se redressèrent un peu pour évaluer la situation

-Elle est plutôt banale, un peu grande, et ce blond platine ne lui réussit pas, critiqua Mel.

-Et alors ? S'agaça Jamie, il y a l'une des nôtres prisonnière en-dessous.

-Je sais, s'indigna Mel, j'anticipai juste, si elle ne revient pas, elle serait une candidate pour Soleil, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le style de Kyle.

-Que connais-tu du style de Kyle ?

-Ben y'a rien qu'à regarder Jodi.

-On ne veut pas de copier-coller, Mel, répliqua-t-il, réfléchis !

J'étais épaté par sa maturité et amusé par l'air outré de sa sœur.

-C'est tout réfléchi, dis-je en ouvrant la portière. J'avais chopé mes lunettes, les avais ajusté sur mon nez et allai droit vers cette Âme d'un pas assuré et tout sourire. Elle sursauta en m'apercevant, elle avait une trentaine d'années à tout casser. Passé la stupeur, elle me sourit à son tour. La confiance des Âmes était édifiante. Une once de culpabilité me tenailla en scrutant son visage soulagée. Et puis il me suffit de repenser à mon père et à mes frères pour chasser ce sentiment.

-Vous êtes en panne ?

-Oui, j'ai un pneu crevé, m'expliqua-t-elle en allant vers sa voiture. Nous avons fait une longue route, nous nous rendons à Phoenix, chez ma mère.

J'eus un sursaut en remarquant le gamin somnolant à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Nous étions si près du but, se désola-t-elle.

-Je vais vous arranger ça. Vous avez un cric ?

-Oui. Dans le coffre.

Je l'ouvris et camouflé par la portière, je fis signe à Jamie pour qu'il prenne l'aérosol, je fis semblant de fouiller alors que le cric était en vue pour l'obliger à venir à l'arrière.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Effectivement, elle me rejoignit et se pencha; Jamie surgit et me donna l'aérosol. Elle sourit avec indulgence en me montrant le cric que j'avais caché sous une des trois valises.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je

-Ne le…

J'avais glissé derrière elle et cadenassai sa bouche de ma main et pressai l'aérosol vers son nez avec abondance. Elle se débattit à peine et tout son corps se relâcha.

-Eteins les warnings, Jamie. Et occupe-toi du gamin dans la voiture !

Il se figea.

-Fait vite !

Je soulevai la jeune femme et la portai non sans mal à travers la route jusqu'à l'arrière du camion. Mel ouvrit les portières dans la foulée.

-Que fait Jamie ? Me demanda-t-elle en refermant les portes.

-Il s'occupe du gamin.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je retournai à la voiture sans m'en soucier afin d'aider Jamie qui semblait paumé mais en fin de compte il avait repris ses esprits et avait déjà le gamin dans les bras. Il était grand et plutôt bien constitué, il avait de la force grâce au travail de culture dans la grotte.

Il était tout pâle.

-Ça va aller, Jamie ?

-Oui, oui.

Il fit un pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Je fis volte-face comme lui je remarquai la voiture qui arrivait.

-Remets-le dans la voiture !

Il s'exécuta et j'attendis, tendu, que le véhicule ralentisse et s'immobilise. Un homme d'un certain âge baissa la vitre de sa Rover. Le soleil tapait encore, ce qui justifiait mes lunettes de soleil, lui-même en portait.

-Un souci, monsieur ?

-Non juste un pneu crevé, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Je pris le cric dans le coffre et le lui montrai.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

Son insistance m'agaça mais je savais que cela partait d'un bon sentiment.

-Oui, merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

-Bon courage dans ce cas.

Il repartit sans avoir remarqué Jamie qui avait réussi à s'enfourner dans la voiture. Sa Rover éloignée, Jamie émergea et récupéra le gamin et nous traversâmes la route en vitesse. Mel nous aida à l'allonger près de sa mère.

-Vous faites quoi ?

Nous sursautâmes avec violence. Une jeune fille noire aux cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne et à peine majeure nous observait avec méfiance, à cheval sur son VTT. Ses yeux (brun argent) inquiets fouinaient et malgré notre tentative pour cacher les corps à sa vue, elle dut les voir car ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur. Elle n'eut le temps de rien, Jamie avait été d'une telle réactivité qu'il avait déjà dégainé l'aérosol de sa poche et aspergée de sédatif. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'arrivât au sol pendant que j'inspectais l'horizon à la recherche d'un témoin. RAS.

Nous embarquâmes donc (avec beaucoup de stress) et la jeune fille et son VTT. Ils dormiront longtemps, et l'air passait suffisamment pour leur assurer d'arriver à bon port.

-Et la voiture ? Me demanda Jamie.

La Ford de la mère de famille ne manquerait pas de susciter des questions si nous la laissions telle quelle.

-On va la garer devant nous.

Pendant que je procédais, mon cœur retrouvait un rythme normal. Et je m'apaisai définitivement en voyant surgir la silhouette de Gaby dans le soleil couchant. Je sortis en trombe pour aller vers elle, à première vue tout semblait aller mais ses yeux rougis me nouèrent la gorge et Dieu savait que je n'étais pas sentimental. Elle affichait tant de désespoir que mon premier réflexe fut de la prendre contre moi mais elle refusa et continua vers le camion, ignorant Mel et Jamie. C'était très inhabituel…quoiqu'en y repensant, elle avait le deuil solitaire.

Nous reprîmes donc la route, Mel me lançait des regards perplexes du genre « on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ». Après avoir traversé Phoenix, je leur proposai de dormir tous un peu dans le prochain bled que nous atteindrions. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures.

-Ne tardons pas trop, nous avons encore une chose importante à faire, me rappela Gaby.

-Heu…, commença Jamie.

Gaby se focalisa sur lui, il commença à bafouiller.

-C'est déjà fait, le sauva Mel. Ne fais pas cette tête, on a eu une occasion pendant que tu étais partie, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat !

-J'espère que vous avez utilisé le sédatif ?

-Bien sûr Gaby, tenta de la calmer Jamie avec un air triste.

Il me rappela soudain le petit môme que j'avais dû prendre en charge à la disparition de Mel et non le gaillard qu'il semblait être.

-Combien ?

-Trois, une femme, son fils et une jeune fille qui nous a surpris en plein « travail ».

-Je veux les voir maintenant, m'ordonna Gaby avec une horreur sans nom.

A quoi pensait-elle ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle si mal ?

-D'accord, dis-je malgré tout.

La nuit était étoilée. J'aimais voir le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Je trouvais une aire de repos et me calai entre deux camions.

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Jamie à Gaby avec un empressement étrange.

-Je viens aussi, décrétai-je.

Mel, de son côté, boudait. Je soupirai, en me demandant ce que j'avais fait au ciel pour mériter ça. Engouffrés à l'arrière dans la cabine de chargement, je fis jouer ma lampe torche pour que Gaby puisse les voir. Elle étudia la mère, puis le gamin et enfin la jeune fille. Elle n'émit aucune réflexion, observant avec neutralité Jamie attraper une des couvertures à dispo pour les recouvrir tous les trois, s'attardant sur la fille. Il était facile de croire qu'ils étaient comme nous, ainsi endormis mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je restai de marbre, imaginant comment ils seraient une fois libérés.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

J'avais dormi une bonne partie de la journée, à chaque fois que j'ouvrais l'œil j'avais juste envie d'oublier où j'étais et de les refermer. Une échappatoire, me rendis-je compte maintenant. Kyle avait fini par partir. La solitude me pesait là, allongé, fixant le plafond inégal de la grotte, plafond que je connaissais par cœur mais qui était différent, deux infimes interstices supplémentaires s'étaient formés. Ils n'étaient pas la hier, enfin avant.

Putain trois ans ! Non je ne voulais pas le croire. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler non plus, je voulais juste être en temps réel et les vivre ces années pour comprendre comment j'avais pu retourner ma veste comme ça.

A nouveau ce malaise.

La faim me tira de mes introspections. J'étais courbaturé, j'avais pris cent ans en un jour. Je fis un détour par la salle des rivières puis me dirigeai au réfectoire. Dîner allait être folklo mais tant pis, mon estomac ne souffrait aucune privation. Je croisai Aaron et Brandt. Il ne manquait que Wes et mon groupe de potes de délire était au complet. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore venu me saluer ? Geoffrey et un autre gars, interrompirent mes pensées et se joignirent à nous.

Ils m'accompagnèrent donc et nous entrâmes en un groupe compact qui attira l'attention. Cependant, ils parvinrent à m'octroyer une certaine intimité, faisant de leur corps un rempart. J'écoutai distraitement leur bavardage, intéressé uniquement par mon plat de bœuf séché en sauce, agrémenté de pommes de terre savoureuses. Je soupçonnai les cuistots d'avoir cuisiné spécialement pour moi.

-Alors tu manges bien, Ian ? Ça te plait ?

Lily s'était glissée au travers des masses de corps masculins, un sourire doux sur le visage. Un sourire qui n'arrivait pas à ses yeux. Où était passée sa joie de vivre ?

-C'est délicieux ! Je paris que tu es à l'origine de ce miracle. On ne mange pas de viande très souvent.

-Grâce à Gaby, maintenant on ne manque de rien, dit Brandt avec chaleur.

Mon appétit diminua d'un seul coup.

-C'est vrai, les raids avec elle, sont faciles : elle rentre dans le magasin, elle se sert, rajouta Aaron. C'est si facile que c'en est déprimant.

Cette critique n'en était pas une, il y avait mis beaucoup de tendresse. J'essayai d'imaginer le truc. De les imaginer, riant et blaguant tout en remplissant les camions sans risque.

-Une bonne chose, admis-je du bout des lèvres.

-Oh oui, elle en a amené du bonheur ici, malgré les drames, intervint Lily.

Je me concentrai sur elle, alerté par le ton éteint de sa voix.

-Quels drames ?

Il y eut un silence de mort à ma table.

-Autant lui dire, marmonna Brandt. Maintenant ou demain.

Mon cerveau se braqua, non préparé à entendre des mauvaises nouvelles. Il réagissait comme un pare-feu.

-Walter est mort d 'un cancer et Wes a été tué par balle par la traqueuse qui pourchassait Gaby. Et aussi…

Je n'entendis rien de plus, le cerveau en ébullition au mot traqueuse associé au nom de Gaby. Je me redressai d'un coup, manquant de renverser la table.

-Wow, Ian ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

Mais j'étais déjà loin, me forçant un passage en ligne droite vers l'extérieur, j'avais besoin d'air. Je me dirigeai en radar, gardant avec peine tout ce qui menaçait d'exploser. Wes, Walter, non. Qui d'autres encore ? Je ne l'avais même pas laissée finir. C'était un grand coup, deux morts trop soudaines. Le visage de Wes se superposa sur celui du parasite dans une alternance qui brouilla les deux images.

Une fois à l'air libre, je respirai un grand coup.

La vue du soleil couchant me rendit mélancolique, souvent avec mon père, en vacances dans notre chalet, nous regardions avec émerveillement le soleil se coucher. Je me retrouvai je ne sais comment assis à vider mon esprit de tout ce qui le saturait y compris le souvenir de la présence du Traqueur dans ma tête. Ma main alla instinctivement vers ma nuque, rencontra une fine imperfection qui était la preuve de mon ancien état de parasité. Je me sentais souillé.

J'entendis des pas.

-Allez-vous-en !

Lily s'assit à mes côtés, elle était la dernière personne que je pensais voir. Elle resta silencieuse, évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel orangé. De la tristesse suintait de tous ses pores. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Je me détournai de cette vision, mais j'étais accablé. Voir les autres souffrir était une souffrance pour moi.

-Que fuis-tu, Lily ?

-Comme toi : le chagrin, la douleur.

Je ne fuyais pas non…enfin, peut-être que si.

-Tu sembles souffrir plus que les autres, que s'est-il passé durant mon « absence » ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le temps s'éternisa si longtemps que je crus que jamais elle ne me répondrait.

-Je me suis attachée à Wes, malgré notre différence d'âge, ce petit beau-parleur a réussi à m'avoir.

Elle eut un sourire fugace tandis que je restai saisi par cette révélation.

-J'ai eu le temps de goûter au bonheur avant qu'il ne me soit arraché. Il y a eu des moments où j'ai voulu ne jamais l'avoir aimé. Mais la vie est comme ça et il ne faut rien regretter.

-Je suis désolé, Lily.

Aimer était une chose qui ne me faisait pas peur même si c'était difficile car perdre un proche provoquait une blessure indélébile, un manque cruel. Je l'ai vécu avec mes parents, j'ai vu Kyle sombrer à cause de Jodi. Et puis la suite n'a été que cauchemar en découvrant ma grand-mère, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins, mon parrain, tous perdus à jamais.

Pourtant, rien de tout ça ne m'a jamais ôté la conviction qu'aimer c'est la seule chose qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

-Wes me manque, je fais avec, tu dois faire avec, Ian. Gaby n'est pas responsable.

Je baissai la tête pour lui cacher mon expression buté.

-Laisse-lui une chance, ne passe pas à côté de ça, je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière et avoir une seconde chance.

-Wes est… était humain. Pas cette…pas elle.

-Vagabonde est la plus humaine d'entre nous…

Vagabonde, mais quel drôle de nom.

-… elle a sauvé Kyle d'une mort certaine alors qu'il tentait de la tuer. Tu as toi-même tenté de la tuer mais elle a pardonné tous ces actes car elle les comprenait, elle nous comprenait.

Sauvé Kyle ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'appréciait maintenant ? Non, tout cela ne collait pas. Kyle était pire que moi, sa haine des mille-pattes était si ancré en lui…l'imaginer plein d'affection pour…elle. Non…

Je secouai la tête. J'avais mal au crâne, mal au crâne d'avoir trop dormi, de trop réfléchir, d'être assommé par de terribles nouvelles.

-Quand elle va revenir, il faudra que vous parliez.

Ah bon ? Elle était partie ? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je ne l'avais pas aperçue. Je pensais qu'elle mettait de la distance entre nous deux, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

-Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

-Partie en expédition avec Jared et Mel pour renvoyer le Traqueur sur une autre planète et pour ramener d'autres humains envahis afin de les libérer.

-Vous faites des raids souvent ? Avec elle je veux dire ?

-Non, c'est rare mais cette fois hormis le Traqueur, elle avait une mission.

-Laquelle ? Demandai-je curieux malgré moi.

-Celle de trouver un Hôte pour Soleil.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai. Je reprends le taf lundi.<p>

Je vais bientôt quitter les Alpes où j'étais partie une semaine. Dans les hauteurs on caille mais le changement ça fait du bien. Mes filles m'ont usée mais elles ont eu la générosité de me laisser du temps pour finir mon chapitre sur lequel je bloquais depuis deux semaines. Alors j'attends votre avis comme dab, vous savez comme j'aime ça.


	18. Le remord

Merci **BoKenzie **et **Shiriliz** pour vos review supers motivantes!

Bon retour ma **VIIIIIIIP ! **Et merci aussi pour ton avis !^^

En réponse à la tienne **sm33 **: Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire sinon merci. Mon travail est récompensé et ça vaut bien toutes ces heures sur chaque chapitre (car je passe en moyenne sept heures par chapitre). Tu auras des réponses sur les personnes enlevées par Jared and co. Kyle est un perso compliqué, son histoire en fait quelqu'un de particulier. J'aime travailler sur lui. Ian, ça me fait un mal de chien de le séparer de Gaby. Mais il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre. Il y a encore tant de chose à dire, à faire. Il me reste quelques chapitres avant de clôturer.

En réponse à la tienne **Caro** : je ne sais que te dire, je suis restée surprise devant ta review. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir flattée de ton impatience ou un peu agacée par le manque de tact dans les termes. J'ai besoin de temps pour publier, plus qu'avant car d'une je publie d'autres fics, de deux j'ai des petits soucis de santé, de trois j'ai des enfants dont une en bas âge et je travaille. Résultats, je suis fatiguée et voilà…

Je supprime les indications temporelles sur l'avis de Shiriliz, je vais voir si mes talents suffisent à vous resituer dans le temps.

Un PDV surprise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Le remord<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

J'avais bossé toute l'après-midi dans les champs comme indiqué sur mon planning pour éviter de penser à l'expédition. Ian avait besoin de repos et je ne voulais pas discuter avec qui que ce soit. Il y eut quelques tentatives d'Aaron et Brandt, ils comprirent que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, j'avais l'estomac si noué que je préférai regagner ma chambre. Sur le trajet, je tombai sur Lacey.

-Tu ne vas pas manger ?

-Non.

-Tu devrais. Où est Ian ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

Ah oui ? Pourtant elle était toujours aux premières loges pour tous les évènements, la reine des commères !

-Il dort peut-être encore. Il était un peu sous le choc.

-Oui j'ai entendu parler de son amnésie. Dire qu'il a oublié Gaby.

Elle ne semblait pas attristée, juste étonnée.

-Ces deux-la je ne les voyais pas séparés. Ce n'est pas comme toi avec Soleil, c'était presque inévitable vue ton attitude.

Le coup porta durement car je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

-J'espère qu'à terme elle retrouvera un Hôte, pas que ça m'enchante mais ces affaires sont entassées dans ma chambre et…

Elle perdit son air pénible, parut un peu perdue ce qui ne collait pas avec son caractère.

-…et je dois avouer qu'elle me manque. Elle a du caractère quoi qu'on en dise et j'admire sa capacité à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Des compliments de sa part ! Il allait pleuvoir de la merde.

-Je vais récupérer ses affaires, décrétai-je moins sèchement que je ne l'aurais cru.

Elle entretenait une relation particulière et inattendue avec Soleil; étant donné son historique, je ne pouvais que m'en étonner. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie d'en discuter avec elle même si elle semblait au courant de certaines choses. Je me sentais assez mal comme ça, moins j'en savais, mieux je m'en porterais.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Ça peut attendre après le dîner ?

-Non.

-Ok, soupira-telle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui m'agaça.

Dans sa piaule, je ne voyais rien d'autre que mon sac que je reconnus parmi ses affaires. Je le pris d'une main et la remerciai du bout des lèvres.

-Que vas-tu en faire ?

-Je vais les remettre à leur place.

Je n'attendis pas de voir sa réaction, moi-même surpris par ce que je venais de dire. Mais rien n'était plus vrai, ses affaires allaient retourner là où elles devraient être : dans notre « chez nous ». En arrivant dans ma chambre, je ne trouvai pas Ian. Il était sûrement parti diner, il était un ventre sur pattes. J'ouvris le sac et en sortis quelques chemises, un jean un peu usé, des t-shirts et des sous-vêtements. J'étais un peu gêné de trifouiller ses fringues. L'odeur de Jodi atteignit mes narines, je fronçai les sourcils, contrarié par ce que cela me rappelait. Je remis toutes les affaires dans le sac et sortis en trombe pour me rendre à la salle des rivières.

Une heure plus tard, je regardai le linge suspendu en train de sécher, satisfait. J'avais frotté comme un dingue, réalisant, en même temps que je procédais, que j'étais complètement débile. Je voulais me rappeler Soleil, la dissocier de Jodi, mais était-ce seulement possible ?

Si elle revenait, quand elle reviendrait plutôt, il faudrait qu'elle soit à l'aise, qu'elle s'approprie ses affaires, et qu'elle puisse aussi comprendre que j'avais entamé un processus important, quelque chose que je pensais impossible ne serait-ce qu'il y a quelques semaines. Je me doutais bien que je n'étais pas encore sûr de savoir comment j'aborderais les évènements mais une chose était claire : elle devrait mener un longue bataille avant de pouvoir me laisser. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais lui donner, mais sa présence m'était nécessaire.

C'était très égoïste mais c'était comme ça.

Je tentai de la visualiser, le visage de Jodi se brouilla, se dispersa, seule subsista l'éclat argenté de Soleil. C'était troublant, un peu flippant mais en même temps je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Ian avait patienté, ne se souciant pas de l'allure que Gaby pourrait avoir dans un autre Hôte. Son éclat devait être particulier comme celui de Soleil. Chaque Âme se différenciait des autres. Je la reconnaitrai si je la voyais, peu importait son aspect physique. J'en étais persuadé.

« Tu es surtout trop con, arrête de délirer ! »

Et si je ne supportais pas le changement ? Ou au contraire et si je l'acceptais mais qu'elle me rejetât. Allais-je la harceler ? Deviendrais-je un vrai boulet pitoyable ? Tout ça me dépassait, et me terrifiait. Je ne pourrai pas l'obliger à m'aimer. Cette peur persistait, étouffante, pourtant je devais m'y attendre.

Je sortis la cuve de ma poche, son contact était moins froid, plus chaleureux.

« J'ai les boules, si tu savais. Vas-tu me rayer de ta vie ? »

J'avais envie de lui parler; elle était toujours d'une oreille très attentive ce qui me ramena à Jared et aux autres. Où étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils fini ? Gaby avait-elle pu accéder au spacio-port sans encombre ? L'attente allait être longue.

De retour dans ma chambre, je buguai devant la couche deux places. Je fis le tour de ceux que je supposais être susceptible de m'en céder une.

-Prends celle dans la geôle, me conseilla Andy qui revenait de diner.

-Pas bête.

-Je vais t'aider.

Sur le chemin, il me narra la réaction de Ian en apprenant la mort de Wes et de Walt. Bordel ! Cela n'allait pas aider pour son rapprochement avec Gaby. Il était pote avec Wes, aimait bien Walt. Normal qu'il ait pété un câble, mieux valait le laisser seul.

-Lily est allée lui parler, elle saura le tempérer, m'informa-t-il avec conviction.

-J'espère que t'as raison.

Après vingt minutes, j'étais de retour dans la chambre, la nuit était tombée, je commençai à avoir faim. Ian était là, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Il se figea à mon entrée et celle d'Andy, je me glaçai sous son regard.

-C'est bon Andy, merci.

Je jetai le matelas au côté de l'autre, réduisant considérablement notre espace de vie.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Je lui fis face, tendu.

-Soleil.

Ma tension monta d'un seul cran. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ça avec lui, ni avec personne d'ailleurs.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Tu es mon frère, ma seule famille. T'as beau être un crétin fini, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Je ricanai, blasé.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, une fois acoquiné avec Gaby.

Il pâlit.

-Je refuse de le croire, souffla-t-il.

-Oh pas totalement non, disons que tu me tolères. Mais je comprends, j'ai tenté de la tuer. Et puis…

Et puis tout cela ne rimait à rien.

-Laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir.

Il n'y avait plus de draps frais à dispo, je me contentai donc de ceux déjà sur le matelas, poussière ou pas, ça ferait l'affaire, je voulais oublier. J'y plongeai tout habillé, ignorant le picotement de la faim. Je fus gêné par ma veste que je retirai. Le bruit métallique qu'elle émit au moment où je la posai à même le sol me rappela que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Je posai la cuve entre nos deux couches.

-Soleil, Ian, Ian, Soleil.

Je ne pris pas le risque de le regarder mais perçus son recul. C'était vraiment bizarre, complètement absurde même, je dirais, venant de lui mais bon… ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je lui tournai le dos.

-Eteins quand tu auras fini.

Il s'exécuta après une minute de lourd silence. Je l'entendis tirer la seule chaise de notre piaule.

-Dire qu'ils sont morts, et je ne m'en rappelle pas. ..

-Mieux vaut. C'était horrible. J'ai su que Gaby avait veillé Walt jusqu'à la fin, il croyait être avec sa défunte épouse. Elle a joué le jeu pour adoucir son calvaire… et elle a été anéantie par sa mort.

Il ne releva pas.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir guéri avec leur médecine ? Me demanda-t-il après une pause.

-Nous ne l'avions pas encore, soupirai-je. Et on le regrette tous mais la vie est ainsi faite : foireuse et courte. Tu dois faire avec Ian. Je sais que c'est dur mais c'est comme ça.

Je me positionnai sur le dos, fixant les lueurs sombres des interstices. Dans quelques temps la pluie arriverait. Mon esprit s'égara. Le silence persista et je commençai à bailler. Le calme m'était nécessaire pour dormir, et Ian le savait tout comme Soleil. C'était facile de dormir avec eux, aucuns d'eux ne ronflaient, ne respiraient fort, ne bougeaient durant leur sommeil.

Sauf que ce silence me rappela aussi combien j'étais seul dans mon lit, dans ma vie, dans mon cœur. J'avais soudain un poids sur la poitrine.

-Elle te manque ? Constata-t-il.

Je l'avais oublié. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ça.

-Je suis désolé pour Jodi. Après tout ce que tu as enduré, lui dire adieu...

-Ne le sois pas, le coupai-je. Je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir porté à bout de bras pendant ces mois d'enfer, sans toi, je ne serais plus là c'est sûr.

-Ne dis pas ça, hésita-t-il, entre étonnement et stress.

Je connaissais suffisamment les tonalités de sa voix pour imaginer son état d'esprit et ses expressions.

-Si ! Je te le dis ! J'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait quand tu as été envahi. J'ai regretté beaucoup de trucs. Et maintenant tu es là et putain que c'est bon que tu sois revenu ! Je n'aurais pas supporté une autre perte. Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie avec Soleil et Gaby. Trois âmes pures.

-Je ne suis pas une Âme !

-Ne le prends pas au premier degré, ni comme une critique. Gaby t'as comparé une fois à une Âme… (il tenta de s'indigner de plus belle) … généreux, tolérant, confiant, attentif, bon, doux et… je ne sais plus quoi d'autre. Et j'avoue qu'elle n'a pas tort même si j'ai rigolé sur le coup.

-Arrête de dire des conneries et dors.

Il était troublé ou gêné, non plutôt contrarié. Je baillais aux corneilles, éreinté. J'avais en effet besoin de sommeil. Je me retournai pour fixer la cuve. Mon cœur se fit lourd.

-Tu as raison, elle me manque.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

Gaby s'était enfin endormie contre moi, mais moi je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Nous avions laissé la banquette arrière pour ma frangine et Jared. Nous, nous étions avec les « invités », un choix de Gaby que je n'avais pas contesté. Nous étions un peu serrés et leur proximité me gênait. J'étais stressé, et je ne savais pas dire pourquoi.

La nuit fut écourtée, à l'aube nous fûmes brutalement réveillés par Mel qui affichait toujours cet air aigri.

-T'es sérieuse Mel ? Grognai-je, en me frottant les yeux.

-Pas le temps de vous couver, on y va ! Plus vite on rentrera, plus vite on sera en sécurité.

-C'est la seule raison de ta mauvaise humeur, râlai-je en me redressant, courbaturé.

Elle me lança un regard acide mais cela me passa au-dessus. J'étais habitué à supporter ses accès de mauvaise humeur intempestifs. Elle évita soigneusement Gaby qui ne disait rien en s'étirant discrètement. En sautant hors du camion, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de dévier vers le gamin, et vers la fille. Ils étaient jeunes, comme moi, et le garçon bien plus encore, onze ou douze ans à tout casser. Je me demandais s'il reviendrait, s'il n'avait pas été effacé. Gaby m'avait expliqué le rapport entre l'immaturité et la facilité des Âmes à éradiquer les plus jeunes.

Le long du trajet, Jared resta muet, sur le qui-vive. Je sentais sa tension, anticipais même certains de ses réflexes. Il était vraiment le gars le plus opé que je connaisse : rigoureux, consciencieux et surtout réactif. Je n'avais pas peur quand il était là, et c'était un luxe que j'appréciais.

-Faudrait que tu m'apprennes à conduire, Jared.

Il me regarda à travers le rétro, l'œil vif.

-Tu te sens prêt pour ça ?

-Tu parles que j'me sens prêt. Je demande que ça. Tu serais un bon instructeur. Le meilleur.

Il sourit d'un sourire en coin qui lui était propre, signe de connivence entre nous. Et puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Mel :

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il perdit son sourire face à son manque de réaction. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras, soudain soucieux.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

-C'est quoi le problème ? M'immisçai-je.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Jamie ! S'anima Mel.

Comme dab, j'étais relégué en arrière plan tel un gamin encombrant. Ne voyaient-ils pas tous que j'avais un peu grandi ? Je ne voulais pas chercher la baston, je me contentai donc de fixer le paysage par ma vitre. La main de Gaby me réconforta d'une simple pression sur l'épaule.

-J'ai faim, grommelai-je.

-Je vais nous prendre un petit-déjeuner, proposa-t-elle. Arrête-toi dès que tu peux Jared.

OoooO

Nous étions arrivés en début d'après-midi sans encombre, et sains et saufs. Ma seule préoccupation hormis de me remplir le ventre, c'était de trouver un moyen d'assister à la désinsertion de ceux que nous avions ramenés avec nous.

-Va chercher un des gars, Jamie ! Me demanda Jared en ouvrant les portes arrière.

Je comptais faire un aller-retour, habitué à faire le messager mais ça commençait à me gonfler. Je tombai sur Ian et Kyle. J'hésitai à le leur demander étant donné la situation tendue. On avait beau me cacher des trucs, j'avais des yeux.

-Salut Ian.

C'était bon de le voir à nouveau lui-même. Il écarquilla les yeux en me scannant de haut en bas, ce qui lui donna un air ahuri, je fus mort de rire.

-Ben oui, j'ai pris en taille et en volume.

-Vous êtes revenus ! S'écria Kyle, Gaby ça va ?

-Oui, oui, tout s'est bien passé. On a ramené trois personnes, on a besoin d'un coup de main.

Kyle se tourna vers son frère, tous les deux échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise pour l'un, buté pour l'autre. Je m'agaçai malgré moi, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

-Bon pas grave, je vais chercher d'autres bras.

Je m'élançai déjà vers la grande place quand Kyle accepta de m'aider. Je ne demandai pas à Ian, Kyle suffirait. De toute façon, il partait déjà en sens inverse.

Je vis la stupeur s'inscrire sur leur visage quand je déboulai avec Kyle. Gaby fixait derrière nous avec frénésie, je coupai court à ses espoirs et cela me fit mal, encore une fois. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, et je ne savais comment l'aider. Je ne lui parlais pas de Ian parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on en parle mais mes craintes étaient là, bien fondées devant sa fragilité émotionnelle.

Jared attrapa la femme, Kyle la fille et moi le p'tit gars. Je ne pus que remarquer le manque de discrétion des autres qui épiaient Kyle à la recherche de je ne sais quelle émotion. Il avançait droit devant lui, bien en avant pour ne pas être tenté de regarder la blonde endormie dans les bras de Jared. Cela me rappela quand on avait ramené Petty, comme les autres Hôtes, Ian n'avait jamais été la voir. Il ne s'y autorisa qu'au dernier moment quand Gaby redonna vie à cette femme sans nom. Je l'avais tellement pleurée (son abandon m'avait amputé le cœur) et la voir revenir avait tout effacé. En serait-il de même pour lui ? Il était pour moi évident qu'il avait (comme Ian) cette capacité à voir au-delà des apparences et qu'il aimait Soleil.

Ce fut long jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Mel alla prévenir Jeb et Gaby, Doc. Mes muscles me brûlaient et ce fut avec soulagement que je posai le gamin sur une table d'examen à dispo. Il n'y en avait que deux et Jared fut le plus rapide. Kyle posa la fille sur le matelas au sol, là-même où Doc dormait parfois, là-même où nous avions campé pour veiller Ian avant qu'il ne tombât dans le coma.

L'infirmerie se remplit, je restai à distance, assis à même le sol, près du matelas. Alors qu'ils se concertaient pour savoir comment procéder, Jared décréta qu'il allait se reposer un peu. Il tira Mel à sa suite, elle hésitait, l'œil fixé sur le gamin. Son manège passa inaperçu, je l'observai partir non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Mon attention se reporta sur celle qui « dormait » à côté de moi. Son visage serein était plutôt banal, ses cheveux courts lui donnait l'air d'un garçon, elle était aussi grande que moi, et son short en jean révélait des jambes bien galbées : elle devait faire souvent du VTT. Enfin l'Âme devait souvent en faire mais elle, celle en-dessous qu'aimait-elle faire ?

-Jamie, tu vas en cours, décréta Jeb. Sharon t'attend.

-Je suis fatigué…

-Tu y vas !

Je me levai sans broncher, gavé par ces excès de paternalisme que tout le monde croyait devoir avoir envers moi. Au moment où j'arrivais sur les lieux des dits cours, je bifurquai vers le terrain de sport. J'en avais ma claque de me taper les petits, aussi cools soient-ils. J'étais un homme, merde ! J'entendis du mouvement, le bruit d'une balle qui rebondissait. Ian se trouvait sur le terrain, faisant quelques paniers, rien d'inhabituel en somme.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

-Bien sûr, je fais une petite pause, j'étais en pleine récolte mais j'avais besoin de faire un break.

Il me passa la balle, je m'échauffai et puis nous nous lançâmes dans une lutte vivifiante et exaltante. J'aimais le sport en général, le basket en particulier. Ian le comprit à ses dépends et c'était étrange de revivre cette situation : sa surprise face à mes prédispositions le surprirent, comme autrefois.

-C'est bon, j'ai mon compte, rigola-t-il, essoufflé.

Je le retrouvais comme avant, heureux de vivre.

-Déjà, ricanai-je. Tu te fais vieux.

Je continuai seul un moment, histoire de décompresser et puis je lui proposai de lui filer un coup de main pour sa corvée. Je vidai le reste de sa bouteille d'eau et nous nous rendîmes au potager.

-Pourquoi tu évites Gaby ?

Je perçus sa tension soudaine.

-Elle en souffre, tu sais.

-Ne le prends pas mal mais ça ne te concerne pas.

Pour pas changer.

-Gaby m'a ramené ma sœur, elle a amené l'espoir, elle a amené la tolérance. Et en retour la seule chose qu'elle désire c'est toi.

-Je ne suis pas une marchandise.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, on dirait Kyle. Enfin, l'ancien Kyle, il a évolué au contact de Gaby et au tien. Je l'aime bien maintenant.

Nous débouchâmes sur les champs, d'autres y bossaient déjà, tranquillement. Nous progressâmes vers le potager.

-On aurait bien besoin de pluie, râlai-je.

Arroser sur pied était contraignant.

La chaleur environnante était lourde. J'ôtai mon t-shirt et travaillai au même rythme que lui. Cela me permettait d'oublier ce qui se jouait dans l'infirmerie. Mon estomac se tordit sous l'anxiété et la faim, c'était une sensation douloureuse. Je fis mon bonhomme, continuant sur le même rythme soutenu. Ian, lui, semblait loin, fuyant lui aussi je ne sais quelle pensée désagréable.

-Jamie !

Oh zut, Sharon. Elle arrivait vers nous d'un pas lent, elle était fatiguée. Je me sentis fautif de l'avoir fait courir partout. Ian se redressa, me dévisagea au rayon x, cherchant à savoir pourquoi j'affichais cet air coupable. A notre hauteur, elle fit un signe à Ian, ils n'avaient jamais été proches.

-Contente de te revoir.

Il hocha juste la tête.

-Jamie me file un coup de main, mais si tu as besoin de lui…

-Il est censé être en classe.

Ian haussa les sourcils.

-Il n'est pas un peu grand pour ça ?

Enfin…

-Il n'a que seize ans, s'opposa Sharon. Allez rejoins-nous, Isaiah et Freedom sont tout seuls.

Et cela la stressait, c'était évident. Elle effleura son ventre, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ? M'inquiétai-je.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-Tu es enceinte ! S'exclama Ian, presque choqué.

Elle le toisa étrangement puis parut se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Oui, les convictions évoluent malgré nous, Ian, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Gaby.

Je me crispai, en mode alerte.

-Je vous croyais inséparables et pourtant vous êtes maintenant comme deux étrangers. Et moi je pensais ne pas vouloir d'enfant et je suis heureuse aujourd'hui.

Et cela me faisait plaisir pour elle, et me rendait triste pour lui.

-J'ai hâte de voir la bouille de mon neveu !

-Ça pourrait être une fille !

-Je la kifferai aussi, et pas qu'un peu !

J'entourai ses épaules de mon bras, diffusant de l'affection à l'une de mes rares parentes. Elle rit, ce qui lui redonna des couleurs. Je lui avais pardonné son attitude blessante auprès de Gaby car elle avait changé, avait reconnu ses erreurs et pour moi c'était le principal.

A son tour, elle eut un geste rare d'affection, ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Cela ne te dispense pas de cours !

-Je préfère bosser, ça m'évite de penser à ce qui se passe à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ! Ils ont déjà commencé, s'écria Ian.

Il s'élançait déjà vers un des couloirs qui menait à l'infirmerie

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

Non loin de l'infirmerie, je dus faire un arrêt. Je pris le temps de respirer, me préparant mentalement à ce que j'allais voir, à garder mon calme, et à LA voir.

Je franchis le seuil, oppressé. Jeb, Doc, une nouvelle que je ne connaissais pas, et le para… Vagabonde étaient occupés, ne me prêtant aucune attention. Kyle, en retrait, me fit signe. Je le rejoignis, me plantai à ses côtés comme un arbre. Il était tout pâle, je ne devais pas être mieux que lui. Personne ne parlait, il n'y avait que des respirations, lentes ou rapides. Je me penchai un peu vers Kyle pour mieux voir, Vagabonde trifouillait dans la plaie béante d'un enfant. Je ne voyais pas son visage, je serrai les poings, stressé, et manquai de défaillir en voyant émerger une espèce de chose filamentée de couleur argent, irradiant tout ce qui l'entourait. Cette chose bougeait lentement, paraissait inoffensive, presque belle.

Vagabonde se tourna vers Doc qui tenait la même cuve que possédait Kyle. Je me demandai comment cela fonctionnait quand je me rendis compte des yeux braqués sur moi : les siens, et tous les autres. Ils étaient figés, plein d'appréhension.

-Allez ! S'agaça Kyle. On s'active, Gaby. Ian ne va pas disparaitre, t'auras tout le temps de le reluquer après.

Je lui filai un coup de coude dans les côtes, me désintéressant de ce qui se passait devant moi, fâché. Je le quittai, atterrissant contre le mur, près d'un matelas où comatait une gamine que je ne connaissais pas.

-C'est qui ? Demandai-je à Kyle en la pointant du doigt.

Il accourut vers moi, vers elle plutôt, affolé tandis qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut. Elle flippa instantanément dès que nous échangeâmes un premier contact visuel. Je n'eus pas le temps d'être dégoûté, elle exprimait tant de peur que cela me laissa perplexe. Elle était à peine plus âgée que Jamie.

-Calme-toi, tu ne crains rien, etc… etc…, entendis-je.

Vagabonde écarta le cercle amassé devant la gamine et s'agenouilla près d'elle (donc près de moi) et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Elle avait une voix fluette, timide, douce correspondant à sa silhouette filiforme. Elle était minuscule, avec un visage poupin entouré de cheveux dorés comme les blés, elle était atrocement adorable. Son aspect général juvénile me plongea dans un immense malaise, provoquant nombre de questionnements que je repoussai, troublé. Ses gestes étaient posés, son sourire confiant. Elle inspirait la confiance, ce qui accentua ma méfiance.

Kyle et les autres restaient sur le qui-vive. D'un bond, je me levai, saisis Kyle par le bras et le tirai en arrière.

-Pourquoi vous paniquez tous ? Elle ne peut rien contre nous. Regarde son gabarit.

-Mais non, tu comprends rien, répliqua Kyle d'une voix étouffée. Parfois les Âmes réagissent mal, Elles s'autodétruisent plutôt que de se laisser prendre.

Horrifié, je fixai la gamine (parasitée ou pas, elle restait une gamine à mes yeux), réalisant les paroles de Kyle. Vagabonde parvint à la calmer. Doc arrivait derrière doucement, en planquant je ne sais quoi dans son dos et il brandit un aérosol qu'il vaporisa sur le visage de la fille. Elle retomba dans les vaps. Sympa comme technique.

-Je peux en avoir un, Doc ?

Doc, surpris au départ, comprit mon humour, se dérida.

-Si c'est pour t'en servir sur Kyle, je t'en file même deux.

-Hey ! S'indigna l'intéressé.

Je ris devant la tête de mon frère.

-T'as de la chance que le moment soit grave, sinon je t'en aurais collé une !

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses, m'esclaffai-je.

Un froid me secoua l'échine, je fis un bond en découvrant Vagabonde à côté de moi qui me sondait avec un air que je ne saurais définir sur le visage.

-Oui ? Me crispai-je.

Ses yeux mangeaient son visage, ils étaient d'un gris pâle crus-je déceler par-delà l'éclat dérangeant qui m'éblouissait presque. C'était la première fois que je la voyais d'aussi près, je retins mon envie de reculer, ne voulant pas paraitre stupide face à sa frêle silhouette.

-Gaby, tu viens ! L'appela Doc.

Elle cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et retourna vers eux. Je la suivis du regard, la gamine était sur la table à la place du garçon qui avait atterri sur le matelas.

-C'est qui la fille qui assiste Doc ?

-Candy, une ancienne Hôte d'une Soigneuse. Ses compétences sont précieuses à Doc. Elle est discrète, je ne la connais pas bien.

Je l'examinai avec curiosité, si j'en avais l'occasion, je lui poserai quelques questions, j'avais besoin de certaines réponses au sujet de ma mémoire, peut-être saurait-t-elle me les apporter ? Je retournai m'asseoir près du gamin délivré, brusquement las.

-Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? Questionnai-je Kyle qui me suivait comme une sangsue.

-Ce n'est pas toujours immédiat, il faut attendre parfois.

-Combien de temps ?

-Autant de temps que le corps résiste sans manger, nous parvenons à hydrater mais pas à nourrir.

-Combien sont morts ?

-Quelques uns.

Il restait volontairement vague mais cela ne suffit pas, je me sentais impuissant face à ce gâchis.

-Nous avons crée un caveau, ils reposent tous auprès de Wes et de Walter…et de Jodi.

OoooO

Je les avais tous laissés pour aller me recueillir. Des noms ou des croix étaient inscrits grossièrement sur des rochers polis, imitant des plaques mortuaires. Je fis le tour, me voutant un peu plus en découvrant le nombre de nos défunts, sentant les larmes se manifester face à mes amis. Et devant celle de Jodi, je me perdis dans mes souvenirs. Kyle avait finalement retrouvé Jodi, l'avait reperdue au profit de cette Soleil. Et pourtant, lui qui avait tant souffert de la perte de sa femme, il avait pardonné et s'était même attachée à cette… Soleil.

Je quittai les lieux en trombe, pas prêt à accepter de faire le deuil de toute cette animosité qui animait mon cœur.

OoooO

Trois jours plus tard

Avant-hier, j'avais assisté avec soulagement à la résurrection de Selma (cette femme blonde envahie depuis quelques années). Kyle aussi s'était réjoui malgré ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Depuis, elle restait avec son fils pour le veiller, pleine d'espoir. Elle avait fait le vide autour d'elle dans l'infirmerie mais nous tolérait Candy et moi. Je venais donc parfois la voir pour la soutenir dans cette attente douloureuse et lui ramener à manger. Quand je croisais Candy, il était difficile d'entamer une conversation avec elle, elle était une femme si réservée qu'il n'était pas simple de communiquer avec elle.

-Parle-lui de médecine, tu verras, me conseilla Lily, elle s'ouvrira comme une fleur au soleil.

Effectivement, ma tentative suivante fut concluante, mais mes questions étaient restées sans réponses, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne recouvrais pas la mémoire.

La jeune fille parasitée avait été déplacée dans la chambre de Vagabonde (qui était aussi accessoirement la mienne) qui la stimulait pour revenir avec l'aide de Jamie et de Doc parfois. Il était moins présent malgré tout car Sharon s'était plainte de contractions, et il l'avait forcée à rester coucher et prenait le temps de s'occuper d'elle avec Maggie.

Je ne voulais pas voir cette chambre, mais ma curiosité avait été la plus forte dès que j'appris le réveil de la gamine, et je n'étais pas le seul. Je me fondis dans la masse entassée à l'entrée de cette pièce, entre Heath, Josh, Paige, Lucina et ses enfants. Elle me donna une franche accolade comme hier quand je l'avais enfin vue et je me penchai vers le petit Freedom toujours aussi effaré de le voir si grand du haut de ses trois ans et demi et doté de parole. La réalité de mon amnésie m'en parut que plus incontestable.

Je voulus m'approcher un peu plus pour être témoin de ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là ? Gronda Jeb qui déboulait de je ne sais où. N'y-a-t-il rien à faire !

La masse se dissout, grommelant et mécontente.

-Toi aussi Ian, claqua-t-il sans état d'âme. File à la réserve pour l'inventaire, Mel t'attend !

Et merde ! Melanie Stryder ! Elle était aimable comme une porte de prison (je l'avais croisée brièvement au réfectoire) et je ne pouvais supprimer de ma tête qu'elle avait passé ses nerfs sur moi. J'espérais ne jamais la croiser armée.

J'allais m'amuser…

-Me voilà, soupirai-je, en entrant.

Elle suspendit son geste, sa calculette à la main, me jeta un coup d'œil acide et avança vers moi d'un pas militaire, marchant sur moi jusqu'à ce que je me heurte à un mur derrière moi.

-Si tu as l'intention de fracasser encore mon crâne, je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

Elle haussa les sourcils, je lui fis un signe de tête vers son énorme calculette. Elle le brandissait comme une arme, elle le rabaissa, agacée.

-Désolée, je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci.

-Vraiment ? Répliquai-je avec sarcasme.

Ses traits se durcirent. Elle plaqua son bras libre sur mon torse pour me bloquer. Je pouvais me défaire mais je préférai écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire, ainsi peut-être elle se calmerait et nous trouverions un terrain d'entente. Je n'étais pas pour la violence, ni l'affrontement.

-Gaby, elle est comme ma sœur. Elle souffre à cause de toi, et ça me fout en rogne, trouve un moyen d'aller vers elle.

-Ça donne vachement envie.

Elle émit un rugissement, ses yeux verts marron lançaient des éclairs.

-Tu as toujours été comme ça ? Non, je dis ça parce que ton côté un peu psychopathe, ça te rend un peu asociale.

Etrangement, elle se calma, esquissa même un sourire.

-Gaby a toujours aimé ton humour, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mais les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas, me rendant ma liberté. Son expression se modifia.

-On a cohabité dans le même corps plus d'un an, ça crée des liens surtout quand on sait qu'elle m'a ramenée à ma famille. Elle a aussi réussi à sauver Jamie, elle a aussi sauvé ton abruti de frère, elle a aidé à ramener à la vie certains des nôtres.

Un bel éloge…

-Je vois bien que cela te passe au-dessus, tu ne la connais pas. Pourtant tu as été le premier, à part oncle Jeb, à aller vers elle, à la voir comme elle était : unique, généreuse. Tu l'as aimée avant même qu'elle ne saisisse les prémices de son amour pour toi. Je l'ai vécu avec elle, je l'ai contrée pour qu'elle ne t'aime pas, parce que c'était intolérable pour moi d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Jared.

Elle se détourna, gênée.

-J'ai du me faire une raison, tu étais persistant, et…tellement gentil, tellement attentif. Tu essayais de me ménager, tu la faisais passer toujours avant toi, avant les autres parce que sinon elle se laissait bouffer. J'ai compris qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle n'osait pas espérer : un compagnon. Mon amour pour Jared était devenu le sien, pourtant elle a su distinguer son propre amour envers toi, enseveli, enfoui mais bien réel. Elle t'aime tellement…

Alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes, je me demandai quoi faire. Impossible de rester de marbre devant tant de détresse. Je la sentais sur le point de s'effondrer. Je l'accueillis timidement dans mes bras, tapotant son dos avec hésitation tandis que ses pleurs s'accentuaient.

-Je suis désolée Ian. Je m'en veux d'avoir volé ta vie.

Que lui répondre ? Je lui en voulais mais bien moins qu'avant cependant. Ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, me touchaient, m'ébranlaient.

-Hey c'est pas la fin du monde.

Je relevai son menton, séchai ses larmes. Je tentai un sourire… qu'elle finit par me rendre.

Bien sûr, ce fut ce moment que choisit Jared pour débarquer.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai.<p> 


	19. La prise de conscience

Merci à **Shiriliz** et à **Véro** pour vos reviews !^^

Je kiffe.

En réponse à la tienne **sm33 **: Non tu n'es pas blonde, ça arrive et par cette occasion, donne-moi ton prénom si bien sûr tu es ok. J'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse, c'est plus intime lol. Pour Jamie, tant mieux si c'est crédible. Il y a des choses à dire pour lui aussi, il mérite un peu d'attention. Kyle, ton perso préféré bientôt ? wow ! Que dire, je ne pensais pas avoir fait un si bon travail sur lui. Je le kiffe bien plus moi aussi mais Ian reste mon chéri; mon mari ressemble à Ian, du point de vue du caractère j'entends, extrêmement tolérant (et c'est pour moi le plus important), généreux, très gentil, attentif etc… Je te renvoie ton merci car tu es là depuis le départ et tu me soutiens à chaque chapitre. J'ai reçu ta review alors que je sortais d'un charcutage chez le dentiste après une nuit blanche et un gros abcès (désolée pour les détails). Je te dis pas le moral comment il est remonté.

J'ai donc enchainé avec la suite, très stimulée, pleine d'inspiration.

Des chapitres de plus en plus longs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : La prise de conscience.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

Un autre retour, nous avions tous le cœur en fête (même si du coup il fallait envisager rapidement un autre ratissage très rapidement). Assis près de Christina, cette jeune fille de bientôt dix-huit ans, je souriais devant son regard curieux. Gaby et Jamie aussi exprimaient beaucoup de soulagement et de joie. Jamie tenta de la faire parler mais elle était très réservée.

-Je vais prévenir Mel, leur annonçai-je en voyant que la foule devant l'entrée s'était dispersée.

Gaby fut la seule à me faire un signe de tête. Jamie était ailleurs, très loin, sur une planète nommé Christina. Je me redressai, un peu courbaturé. J'étais revenu en courant de la grande salle, lâchant le remplissage de la réserve d'eau qui servait à arroser. Cette tâche était rude, et je manquai cruellement de sommeil.

J'étais préoccupé par Mélanie. Elle était stressée depuis plusieurs jours et cela écourtait nos nuits. Lors de notre mission, lorsque Gaby et Jamie étaient allés dormir dans la cabine de chargement sur le souhait de Gaby (que je soupçonnais avoir compris que nous avions besoin d'un peu d'intimité), Mel s'était allongée contre moi, sur le siège arrière plutôt large…

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**Blottie dans mes bras, elle n'arrive pas à se détendre. Je caresse ses cheveux, elle s'enfonce dans mon cou sans un mot. **

**-Mel ?**

**Elle reste muette. Je persiste, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise enfin ce qui la travaille, pourquoi elle est si à cran, si sensible ces temps-ci. Elle soupire et se redresse enfin, son visage à proximité révèle une peur intense que je ne pensais ne plus jamais voir sur son visage. Je me décale pour mieux la voir, effleure sa joue. **

**-Tu me fais peur, qui a-t-il ?**

**-J'ai du retard. **

**J'ai peur de comprendre et en même temps cela résonne comme un non-sens dans ma tête. Devant mon silence perplexe, elle rajoute :**

**-Une dizaine de jours. **

**Mon cœur a comme un spasme. Mel est réglée comme une horloge, comme elle le dit si bien. **

**-Mais non, on prend nos précautions. **

**-Il y a eu peut-être un incident qu'on aurait loupé.**

**-Mais non, je te dis. **

**Cependant la peur qu'elle affiche me contamine lentement et elle s'en aperçoit car elle me connait bien. Je détourne les yeux pour mieux réfléchir à l'abri des siens. **

**De tout ce qui peut arriver de pire, avoir un enfant est le pire de tous. Là-dessus, nous sommes d'accord Mel et moi et même si un changement s'opère, même si l'espoir renait, notre monde est loin d'être sûr pour accueillir un être innocent. C'est d'autant plus vrai, ici, hors de notre zone de sureté. Le danger est réel. J'ai supporté la disparition de mes proches dans une douleur inimaginable, je me suis morcelé (devenant un zombie) lorsque j'ai perdu Mel. A coup sûr, je me jetterais d'une falaise si cela devait arriver à un enfant que j'aurais avec elle, qu'il ait deux, dix, vingt, trente ans. **

**Je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps nous survivrons ainsi planqués dans cette grotte. Et si je ne peux pas veiller sur mes enfants, qui le fera ? L'idée d'être père je l'ai étouffée dans l'œuf, persuadé que ma vie serait courte. Et Mel m'a rejoint aussi sur ça. Nous sommes complémentaires, nous allons dans la même direction. Je comprends sa terreur. **

**-Jared, qu'allons-nous faire ? **

**Elle est perdue, je dois la rassurer.**

**-Tu veux que j'en parle à Doc à notre retour ?**

**-Non, secoue-t-elle la tête avec angoisse. Il me faut un test de grossesse.**

**-Où veux-tu que je te dégote ça ? Je ne suis même pas certain que ça se fabrique encore. Les pharmacies n'existent plus, en grande surface, pas sûr non plus d'en trouver, et il faudrait en parler à Gaby dans tous les cas car c'est elle qui irait le chercher.**

**La fin du monde parait tomber sur ses épaules. **

**-Gaby a déjà assez de soucis, et puis en ce moment, je ne suis pas dans ses petits papiers.**

**-Ne dis pas d'âneries. **

**-Je l'ai privée de Ian. Imagine que ce soit en sens inverse, que ce soit elle qui m'ait privé de toi ?**

**-Impossible, elle...**

**-Imagine j'ai dit ! Râle-t-elle. **

**Certains traits de caractère refaisaient facilement surface. **

**-Gaby a le cœur le plus généreux qui soit, je m'oppose, tu es son amie, sa sœur de cœur. Pour toi elle soulèverait des montagnes**

**-C'était vrai avant. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.**

**-Arrête de te plaindre. Arrête de t'angoisser aussi, je suis sûr que c'est une fausse alerte.**

Je l'espérai de tout mon cœur, mais si ce retard persistait…

Je fus bloqué net devant la vision de Mel dans les bras de Ian, lui souriant avec confiance. Ce fut comme un retour en arrière, un violent retour en arrière. Mes poings se serrèrent d'office, déjà dans l'attente de frapper, d'arracher Mel de ces bras qui n'étaient pas fait pour elle. Il fut le premier à me voir, à s'éloigner avec vigilance, sur le qui-vive, perplexe.

Mel restait plantée là, encore bouleversée. Mais bouleversée de quoi ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

La jalousie me mordait de partout, sinueuse et traitre. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça.

-Je discutais avec Ian.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine telle une barrière, accentuant mon malaise, notre séparation. Elle paraissait à des années lumières.

-De quoi ?

-Gaby, de quoi veux-tu d'autre ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu as fini tes corvées ?

Je fus blessé, je percevais la sécheresse dans sa voix, un refus de ma présence comme si j'avais interrompu quelque chose d'important.

-Non, je n'ai pas fini, j'y retourne, pardon pour le dérangement.

Je fis demi-tour d'un pas vif, colérique, martelant le sol de mes pieds. J'entendis des pas derrière moi.

-Jared, attends !

Bien sûr, je ralentis, incapable de résister à sa requête. Je devais être tout rouge, c'était dur de retrouver mon calme. Face à moi, elle me prit les mains dans les siennes, chaudes et douces.

-Ne te fâche pas, j'étais juste surprise par ton arrivée.

Je serrai les lèvres pour ne rien laisser échapper de méchant.

-Ian et moi, nous sous sommes réconciliés. Je me sentais si mal par rapport à son amnésie mais il… enfin tu sais comment il est…

-Comment il est ? Articulai-je.

-Oui, tu sais bien, comme Gaby. Il m'a pardonné, il ne m'en veut pas.

Comme Gaby ? Ça dépendait avec qui ! Cependant la voir moins tendue me contraignit à revoir ma colère à la baisse.

-Tant mieux.

Elle m'offrit un sourire, le premier depuis des jours. Et savoir que Ian en était responsable me tordit l'estomac.

-Pourquoi étais-tu venu me voir ?

-Bonne nouvelle ! Me forçai-je, la jeune Christina est réveillée !

Son sourire s'accentua.

-Je vais aller la voir. Ian ? Le héla-t-elle. Tu peux continuer sans moi un moment, je reviens. Tu m'accompagnes ? Me- demanda-t-elle.

-Je l'ai déjà vue, mais vas-y toi.

Nous fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble et puis elle bifurqua vers les dortoirs, j'attendis qu'elle s'éloignât suffisamment et je revins sur mes pas. Je trouvai Ian en plein boulot, pourtant il était préoccupé, pas à ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu as une minute ?

-Si c'est pour me parler de Vagabonde, Mélanie m'en a fait toute une tartine. Tu peux passer ton chemin.

J'eus une méchante envie de le tabasser, là tout de suite. Je pris sur moi, les douceurs ce serait pour un autre jour. Je fis quelques pas pour le confronter. Il retrouva cette défiance qui lui était propre.

-Si je n'étais pas sûr que ça la tuerait, je t'assure que je te pousserais à refaire ta vie sans elle mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, toutes ces vies qu'elle a eu ne sont rien en comparaison de cette vie ici avec nous, et surtout avec toi. Et toi tu l'aimais au point d'envisager d'avoir une famille avec elle.

Indifférent à son visage mortifié, je continuai :

-Tu ne me l'as pas clairement dit mais j'ai compris, sinon pourquoi refuser toute protection ?

Il reprit contenance.

-Comment peux-tu savoir des choses si personnelles ?

-Je suis le fournisseur de capotes dans cette grotte, et il y a quelques couples, on fait tous attention.

Enfin on essaie…

-Il peut y avoir une autre raison à ce refus, me contra-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne dans tous les cas, se rembrunit-il. Et maintenant que les choses sont différentes, tu n'auras encore une fois pas besoin de me fournir.

-Que tu dis.

-Les choses n'évolueront pas.

-Bref, une chose encore.

Sa posture se modifia de manière offensive, tel un effet miroir car la mienne aussi avait changé.

-Je ne veux plus voir tes bras autour de ma femme.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Christina était de retour, j'étais soulagée malgré ce pincement significatif qui me rappelait qu'un autre être devait se reconstruire ailleurs sans même lui en avoir laissé le choix. Mais à cela je savais très bien ce que Mel ou Kyle ou Jared m'aurait répondu :

-Et les nôtres, est-ce qu'ils ont eu le choix ?

Seul Ian aurait saisi mon dilemme.

Ian.

Penser à lui m'était si pénible que ça me rendait mélancolique donc pour ne pas y penser, je m'activais encore et encore pour occuper mon esprit. Maintenant que Christina était là, je devais aller voir si Selma avait eu des résultats avec son fils.

-Jamie ?

Il cessa sa conversation avec notre invitée.

-Oui ?

-Je te la confie, tu l'emmènes faire le tour des lieux. Vois où elle peut dormir, je vais voir le petit Nicholas.

-J'espère qu'il va bientôt revenir, dit Christina, peu loquace depuis le départ.

Jamie faisait la conversation quasiment seul. Il hocha la tête pour approuver, et moi aussi. Je quittai cette pièce déprimante sans la présence de mon Ian. Elle le sera encore plus quand Christina aura quitté les lieux. A moins qu'elle veuille dormir ici ? Je fis volte-face.

-Tu veux dormir ici, Christina ?

-Heu…

Je voyais le refus sur ses traits alors qu'elle esquivait mon regard.

-Tu seras en sécurité avec Gaby, me défendit Jamie, et puis ce n'est que pour un temps, Ian va bientôt revenir.

Alors que mon cœur se rétractait, elle demanda :

-Qui est Ian ?

-Son copain.

-Ce n'est pas mon copain.

Il était tellement plus.

-Ben si, vous êtes pas mariés, ni fiancés.

Je ne relevais pas, je n'étais pas en capacité de le faire tant ma gorge se nouait.

-J'y vais. Trouve-lui une chambre qu'elle se repose un peu.

Je fis un tour au réfectoire d'abord, pour me restaurer et prévoir quelque chose pour Selma. Je savais par ouï-dire que Ian lui ramenait des encas, elle ne sortait quasiment jamais de l'infirmerie à part seulement pour aller à la salle des rivières.

Lily rangeait un peu, aidée de Trudy.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ?

-Non, non, ça va ma belle, me répondit Trudy, on a presque fini. Alors cette petite, comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, elle est avec Jamie, je sens qu'ils vont bien s'entendre.

-Ils ont le même âge, ça devrait aller, approuva-t-elle, Jamie a toujours été un peu isolé.

Lily confirma, tout comme moi.

-Tu as faim ? Me questionna celle-ci.

-Pas vraiment mais je fais un effort pour ne pas me laisser mourir de faim, ensuite j'irai voir le petit.

-Ian m'a dit qu'elle mangeait pas grand-chose, qu'elle déclinait à vue d'œil, m'informa-t-elle.

Je ne pus empêche le spasme de mon cœur à l'énoncé si innocent de son prénom, j'en fis abstraction, ce qu'elle me disait m'alertait.

-Il reste des choses à manger ?

-Je peux te faire un sandwich, me proposa Trudy, et un autre pour elle si tu veux le lui emmener, il reste un peu de pain de mie, je crois, hein Lily ?

-Oui, oui, il en reste.

-Je vais y aller, décidai-je, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Elle s'obstina, cinq minutes plus tard, j'avais en main un plateau garni de deux sandwichs et deux bouteilles d'eau. J'allais tourner les talons, Lily me retint d'une main.

-Tu as pu parler un peu avec Ian ?

-Non.

-Il va falloir pourtant, faire l'autruche ne sert à rien.

-Je lui laisse de l'espace, je ne fais pas l'autruche, me vexai-je.

-Tu as déjà baissé les bras.

-Je ne peux pas lutter contre ses préjugés.

-Bien sûr que tu peux.

Inutile de lui répondre, cette discussion ne faisait que m'enfoncer. Elle lissa mes cheveux, j'étais habituée à tous ces gestes tendres de la part de cette communauté. Mes larmes revinrent à flot, elle prit le plateau qu'elle déposât sur une table non loin et m'attira dans ses bras, j'avais un grand besoin de réconfort.

-Ma pauvre poulette, s'attrista Trudy.

-Je sais que tu as mal, mais il est là, bien en vie, tu ne dois pas abandonner.

Je me sentis très égoïste, misérable, même. Lily avait vécu l'enfer, semblait encore le vivre, et elle était là à me remonter le moral.

-J'ai discuté avec lui, il a juste besoin de temps.

Du temps ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ?

-J'y vais, merci Trudy pour les sandwichs.

Je les entendis chuchoter alors que je m'éloignais. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées en entrant dans l'infirmerie, le bond que fit Selma en se délogeant de son siège me ramena à la réalité. Elle me repoussa à l'extérieur.

-Je vous ai apporté un sandwich, tentai-je en lui montrant le plateau.

Elle poussa violemment mon bras, toute la nourriture se retrouva au sol dans un bruit infernal. L'assiette avait explosé au contact du sol dur, le plateau avait rebondi à plusieurs mètres. Elle se pencha et attrapa un bris de porcelaine, le brandit vers moi comme une arme.

-Je vous interdis de vous approcher de nous.

Je reculai, secouée, marchai sur un des sandwichs, manquai de tomber. Elle retourna à l'intérieur sans un mot, rouge de fureur. Je me penchai pour ramasser les dégâts, tremblante de partout. Depuis quelque temps cet afflue de haine contre moi me mettait à mal : Soul, Ian et maintenant Selma.

Je ramassais les bouts tant bien que mal quand une autre paire de mains m'y aida, des mains que j'aurais reconnues entre mille. Je me figeai, axée sur ses mains qui s'activaient, troublée par l'odeur boisée que dégageait leur propriétaire et que j'affectionnais tant. Ian continua sans remarquer que je me fragmentais sur place. Il me contourna pour finir de nettoyer et attrapa ce qu'il y avait dans mes mains. Ce fut bref comme contact, électrisant, presque irréel.

-Tu risques de te faire mal.

J'eus envie de rattraper sa main et de la serrer, la raison m'empêcha de me ridiculiser. Il était déjà debout, le plateau en main, je suivais toujours le mouvement de ses mains, manquant de courage pour affronter son regard.

-Ne reste pas là.

Il s'était encore adressé à moi et sans animosité. Il repartait déjà avec le plateau.

-Ian.

C'était sorti tout seul. Il m'offrit son profil si parfait, je me délectai de sa vue.

-Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

Gaby à peine partie, Christina changea d'attitude, perdant sa réserve initiale.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas, Gaby ? L'interrompis-je.

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux adultes en général.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Y'a moyen de sortir d'ici ? Je suis un peu claustro.

-Ben oui, viens.

Nous quittâmes la chambre, elle adopta son pas au mien facilement avec ses longues jambes.

-Elle est où ta chambre ?

-On va passer devant, je vais te montrer.

-Comment vous faites pour vivre sous terre ?

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sous terre.

-Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, le plafond, c'est pas un plafond, ça peut s'écrouler d'un minute à l'autre.

-Mais non, ris-je, c'est techniquement impossible

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

-Sharon m'a expliqué…

-C'est qui Sharon ?

-Ma cousine.

-Tu as de la famille ici ?

-Ma sœur, mon oncle, ma tante, ma cousine. Et tous les autres. Tiens voilà ma chambre.

-Une grande famille en somme, se moqua-t-elle un peu sans même y jeter un œil.

Je perçus de l'amertume surtout. Je n'osai la questionner sur sa famille mais elle en parla spontanément alors que nous reprenions notre route.

-J'ai perdu mes parents très jeune dans un accident. J'ai vécu de foyer en foyer, je venais d'un quartier plutôt défavorisé et j'étais plutôt difficile, enfin c'était ce qu'on me disait à chaque fois que j'atterrissais dans un nouvel endroit. J'ai commencé à fuguer vers douze ans. Et là ils ont commencé à m'apprendre la vie.

Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre

-A me battre quoi.

Alors que je réalisais ses paroles choquantes, elle inspectait les lieux que nous traversions.

-Un jour, avant mon quatorzième anniversaire, des gens ont débarqué, leurs yeux étaient bizarres, ils ont fait une razzia, j'ai réussi à partir mais je suis mal tombée en chemin…

Elle ne préféra pas continuer, c'était sûrement douloureux. Sa main effleura sa nuque machinalement. Je n'avais pas idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu pourtant j'avais eu des moments difficiles dans ma vie avec la perte de mes parents puis de Mel mais tout ça me semblait loin, je ne voyais que devant moi et je trouvais que ce n'était pas si mal.

En arrivant vers la grande place, j'accélérai le pas, elle suivit sans poser de questions et comprit pourquoi quand nous fûmes hélés à droite et à gauche.

-Cours !

Nous piquâmes un sprint, après quelques minutes, nous fûmes à l'air libre, elle était à peine essoufflée, comme moi. Elle respira profondément, et s'extasia de la splendeur de l'environnement.

-Ça manque un peu de variété ce paysage, m'opposai-je.

-Mais non, tout ça rien que pour nous, plein d'espace pour faire de la rando ou du VTT.

-Tu fais du sport ?

-Oui. J'adore ça. Et quand cette chose est entrée dans mon corps, je l'ai obligée à garder ce rythme de vie.

Elle en parlait sans problème, sans rancune.

-J'ai une surprise.

-Ah oui ?

Ses yeux brillèrent, ses iris brun chaud étaient étonnamment lumineux.

-Suis-moi.

Elle découvrit que nous avions gardé le VTT dans le camion. Passée la stupeur, elle s'en saisit tel un trésor et se lança sur les pentes sans prévenir.

-Oh ! Christina ! Fais gaffe !

Je l'entendis rire aux éclats. Tout mon corps se couvrit de chair de poule. C'était un son inhabituel, stimulant. Je la regardai faire avec appréhension néanmoins, des fois qu'elle se casse la gueule mais non, elle gérait super bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de vélo, je me serais bien laissé tenter.

Elle n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon, quelque chose me pinça le cœur, inquiet, je fixai ce point en hurlant son prénom. Tout doucement, le point se ragrandit, devint plus visible, apaisant ma tension artérielle.

Elle freina en dérapant non loin de moi, balançant son vélo au sol, sautant à mon cou, à moitié folle, collante de sueur.

-Merci !

Elle cessa de sautiller, redevint normale.

-Tu veux en faire ?

-Pas tout de suite mais demain si tu veux, promis. Viens on va voir Jeb, on doit te trouver une chambre.

-D'ac. Et toi tu dors avec qui ?

-Avec Aaron et Brandt, ils sont cools.

-Ils ont quel âge ?

-Vingt-huit, ou vingt-neuf, je sais plus.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres jeunes comme nous ?

-Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant puis finit par hausser les épaules.

-Tant pis, on se suffira l'un l'autre, déclara-t-elle en m'attrapant le bras.

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur tranquillement, elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer. Elle tira sur ses fringues, elle transpirait, avait chaud.

-J'aimerais aussi me changer.

-Les fringues c'est restreint ici. Peut-être que ma sœur serait dispo à t'en prêter, vous avez un peu le même gabarit.

Je lui fis faire le tour du propriétaire, son bras toujours autour du mien : la salle des rivières, le réfectoire, la grande place où elle salua quelques uns des nôtres, puis le terrain de sport…

Elle s'emballa :

-Je sens que je vais y passer du temps.

-On a des corvées tu sais. Faut participer à la vie de la communauté.

Elle se renfrogna.

-Je ne compte pas faire ma vie ici.

Je me stoppai, surpris.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ben sois sérieux, ce n'est pas ça la vie : se terrer comme des victimes ! Autant me tuer maintenant que de m'obliger à rester encore enfermée !

-On se terre pas ! On se protège. Et ce n'est pas une prison, tu es libre de tes mouvements.

-C'est une sorte de prison, nous sommes entassés, soumis à des règles, isolés du monde.

-Isolés heureusement, sinon nous ne serions plus là. Et nous sortons d'ici, sinon tu ne serais pas là, nous ne restons pas inactifs face à l'invasion. Gaby nous aide à reconquérir notre monde.

-Et pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

Je la tirai vers un des bancs face au terrain et lui narrai l'histoire de Gaby et un peu de la mienne au passage. Elle fut attentive et stupéfaite.

-Quelle histoire, elle a l'air cool cette Gaby.

-Elle l'est.

Elle me tapota l'épaule.

-Et toi aussi t'en as bien bavé dans ta vie.

-Je suis heureux maintenant, je suis bien ici et c'est l'essentiel.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, la grotte ne va pas pouvoir accueillir du monde à l'infini, et puis quitte à reconquérir notre monde, je veux le faire au grand jour. Tu n'aimerais pas vivre dans une vraie maison ?

Une vraie maison ?

-Ici c'est chez moi Christina. Et si je partais et que je me faisais prendre, je serais responsable de l'anéantissement des miens.

-Qui te dis que tu te ferais prendre. J'irai avec toi, je suis forte en camouflage.

J'étais en stress, elle me bousculait un peu tout dans ma tête.

-Jamie ! Je te cherchais partout !

Mel déboula sur nous, moins aigrie que ce matin.

-Alors tu nous présentes ?

Les présentations faites, je lui fis part des besoins vestimentaires de Christina.

-Oui, viens voir, j'ai deux ou trois trucs que je pourrai te filer.

OoooO

Je ne l'avais pas revue de la journée, même au dîner, ce fut Gaby qui me tint compagnie. Une compagnie relativement silencieuse mais bon, je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle me laissa une bonne partie de sa part comme d'habitude. Elle allait se lever quand Ian entra en compagnie de Mel.

Ce fut étrange de les voir entrer ensemble, comme un étrange retour en arrière. Je leur fis signe pour qu'ils se joignent à nous.

-Jamie qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla Gaby en se rasseyant.

-Mel, où est Christina ? L'ignorai-je.

-Elle est partie se coucher, me renseigna-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Déjà ?

-Elle était un peu fatiguée, elle s'est fait plaisir avec un bon bain, et elle était ko.

-Elle dort où ?

-Avec Lacey.

Oh la la, la pauvre. Candy avait déjà déserté, Christina en fera de même à coup sûr.

Son regard dévia vers Gaby, le mien aussi forcément. Celle-ci se tortillait sur sa place, hypnotisée par Ian debout face au self et qui se servait copieusement.

-Deux plateaux, il exagère ! Rigolai-je.

Il vint vers nous, posa son plateau devant Mel. La surprise générale nous laissa muet.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Si, si… merci, lui sourit-elle, gênée.

Quand il alla chercher son plateau, je me penchai vers elle :

-Depuis quand vous êtes potes ?

Elle ne répondit pas, encore fixée sur Gaby qui était si pâle qu'elle en parut transparente. Elle scotcha son regard à Mel sans ciller, un regard fixe et flippant.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin régler votre problème ?

-Quand Ian aura retrouvé la mémoire peut-être, murmura Gaby.

Je comprenais les griefs de Gaby.

-Je suis désolée Gaby, combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise !

-Une fois aurait suffi mais même quand tu t'excuses on croirait que tu incrimines.

-Ho hey, on se calme, mesdemoiselles, m'alarmai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ian en se positionnant à côté de Mel, face à moi.

-Rien, rien, dis-je. Au fait où est Jared ?

-Avec Jeb, ils avaient des trucs à se dire, nous révéla Mel.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Mel picora dans son plat, je terminai le mien, Ian dévora littéralement le sien. Le réfectoire se vidait, créant une ambiance huis-clos un peu oppressante.

Candy entra, Ian la héla.

-Vient manger avec nous.

-J'ai déjà mangé mais merci Ian.

-Toujours rien de neuf pour le petit ?

Elle secoua la tête par la négative, jetant un froid sur notre table. J'étais mal. Candy s'éloigna vers les cuisines.

-Tu veux de l'eau, Mel ? Lui demanda Ian.

Il remplit son verre, me demanda aussi, remplit le mien puis se tourna vers Gaby. Il y eut une fracture du temps.

-Tu veux de l'eau… Vagabonde ?

J'étais … wow, les choses allaient dans le bon sens. Je filai un coup de coude léger à Gaby qui retrouva le sens de la parole.

-Oui, merci.

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Mel se plia en deux soudainement.

-Mel !

-Je me sens pas bien.

Elle se leva, Ian en fit de même, un bras déjà autour de sa taille.

-Je te reconduis dans ta chambre.

Sentant que je devais agir, je pris le relais.

-Je vais le faire Ian.

Mel se laissa aider, c'était rare. Le trajet se fit en silence, nous croisâmes Jared qui revenait de chez Jeb et il prit la relève, la souleva du sol et elle se cala dans son cou.

-C'est bon Jamie, je m'en occupe. Ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

Une semaine plus tard

J'avais un rythme de vie identique à celle que j'avais toujours eu (sauf pour les soirées entres mecs qui me manquaient cruellement, adieu délires et beuveries au coca). Je travaillais la journée, ne chômant pas, je mangeais, je dormais. Une chose différait cependant, je passais tous les soirs voir Selma. J'espérais entendre de bonnes nouvelles mais rien n'arrivait. Je la voyais dépérir de jour en jour et je ne pouvais rien pour elle à part l'écouter se confier. Je restais en général jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormît, la tête posée non loin de son fils, sur la table d'examen et là je l'emmenais sur le matelas et je la couvrais du plaid que lui avait laissé Doc. Il passait ses matinées avec elle, surveillant les constantes du petit. Le reste du temps, il le passait avec Sharon, toujours alitée. J'avais appris que Vagabonde donnait des cours à la place de celle-ci. Elle était professeur de je ne sais plus quoi, elle regorgeait de connaissances dues à sa vie millénaire. La savoir vieille de mille ans dans ce corps si frêle et jeune amenait la confusion dans ma tête.

Je la voyais peu depuis ce repas pris au réfectoire où Mélanie s'était sentie mal, elle avait pris la fuite juste après le départ de Jamie et sa sœur. J'avais su par la suite que Mélanie ne souffrait que d'un désagrément féminin et c'était ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état; étrangement son moral après ça, en avait été plus enjoué. Nous avions noué alors une relation plus sympathique qui me redonna un peu de sérénité.

-C'est bien finalement que tu ne te rappelles pas de certaines choses, m'avait-elle confié lors d'une de nos discussions.

Devant mon air perplexe, elle avait rajouté :

-Ne te méprends pas, je ne m'absous pas de ce que j'ai fait, je dis juste qu'il n'y a plus cette gêne entre nous, avant tu me reluquais des fois de manière insistante et c'était soulant.

-Hein ?

-Tu sais bien (non je ne savais pas) quand tu es tombé amoureux de Gaby, elle était dans mon corps. Cela a donné lieu à des situations difficiles et compliquées.

J'avais percuté et mieux compris les menaces de Jared.

-Et bien ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas vraiment mon style de fille.

Elle s'était un peu vexée, ah les filles.

-Je ne te parle pas du physique mais du caractère. J'aime les filles douces, posées, réfléchies…

-Rien de ce que je suis en comme, avait-elle finalement ri.

Ensuite, elle m'avait expliqué le pourquoi de sa réaction si violente qui avait engendré mon amnésie.

-Le Traqueur avait pris Soleil en otage et même en le blessant, il a eu le temps de lui planter son couteau dans la gorge. Soleil est l'amie de Gaby, j'ai vu rouge et je l'ai tabassé avec mon fusil, ce n'était pas contre toi. Je ne le supportais plus, je voulais que tu reviennes et qu'il s'en aille. Au lieu de ça, il a privé Gaby et de toi et de Soleil. Et tu connais la suite, maintenant Gaby m'en veut.

J'avais encaissé le fait que cette Soleil était partie indirectement par ma faute (Lily avait omis de me préciser que la disparition de Soleil me concernait de près), j'avais par la suite passé du temps avec mon frère pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne se livrait pas. Il se fermait au monde, je ne lui étais d'aucun secours et je le vivais mal.

Mel me fit part de la décision de Jared de repartir dans quelques jours en mission. Mon idée première fut de l'accompagner, je voulais aider, je voulais voir le spacio-port, je voulais surtout m'éloigner de cette pesanteur dans la grotte. Beaucoup de choses négatives avaient été générées par mon amnésie. Un poids que je n'avais pas envie de porter en permanence. Mon seul divertissement résidait à quelques matchs de basket avec Jamie et sa nouvelle copine, moins douée que lui mais bonne quand même. Ils aimaient se foutre de moi mais c'était mieux que rien, une bouffée d'air frais. Je discutais de temps en temps avec Brandt, Lily, Josh, Andy, des fois même avec Lacey malgré son tempérament excessif mais quelque chose clochait, leur attitude avec moi restait cordiale mais je les soupçonnais de m'en vouloir de rester loin de Vagabonde. Elle était le chouchou de tous les habitants, hormis Maggie. Elle seule appréciait que je prenne mes distances.

-Ne te laisse pas avoir une nouvelle fois, m'avait-elle dit il y a encore deux ou trois jours, elle est maline sous ses airs angéliques.

Il faisait nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et c'était rare, moi qui adorais dormir. Kyle ronflait doucement à mes côtés, sa cuve toujours entre nous. C'était peut-être ça qui me froissait ce soir, plus que les autres soirs. Cette présence irréelle représentait plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre et me gênait.

Je me levai d'un bond, j'avais chaud, j'avais soif. Je marchai comme un automate (avec pour seul vêtement un bas de pyjama) le long du dortoir, perdu dans mes pensées, sans faire de bruit, déambulant dans la pénombre jusqu'à la réserve où je pris une bouteille d'eau. Je ne sus pourquoi mes pas me guidèrent ensuite vers l'infirmerie. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

La lumière était allumée, pourquoi ? J'avais mis Selma au lit et tout éteint. En entrant je trouvais Selma allongée sur la deuxième table d'examen, pâle comme un linge, comme endormie. Il y eut comme une alarme dans ma tête. Vagabonde était dos à moi, concentrée (je supposai) sur Nicholas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Vagabonde ne bougea pas, se vouta même. En approchant suffisamment, je découvris le petit recouvert entièrement d'un drap blanc comme les défunts.

-Non…

Je me positionnai à côté d'elle, incapable d'articuler autre chose. Mon cœur se serra très fort, puis cogna brusquement contre mes côtes avec virulence. Mes poings se serrèrent sous la rage soudaine qui me gagna mélangée au chagrin. Je grondai comme un lion, me tournant lentement vers « elle ».

Elle était déjà debout, toujours minuscule, elle reculait, essayait de se faufiler mais elle était bloquée par le mur. Elle cachait son visage mais je ne pus que remarquer les impacts rouges sur sa peau pâle, et les traces de griffures sur ses bras. Je distinguai confusément une douleur réelle. Alors ma colère retomba comme un soufflet seule subsistait la peine, une peine identique à celle inscrite sur son visage plein de larmes. Et la voir se débatte comme un animal acculé accentuait cette peine. Je m'écartai de son chemin, elle s'enfuit sans se retourner.

OoooO

Le lendemain, Doc me trouva là en arrivant à l'aube, prostré dans un coin de la pièce, enseveli par un amas de sentiments contraires et douloureux.

-Je pensais trouver Gaby, elle m'avait dit qu'elle prenait la relève pour la nuit.

-Elle était là, elle est partie à mon arrivée. Je suis resté au cas où…

-Que lui as-tu fais ? M'engueula-t-il.

-Mais rien, rien du tout.

Il me dévisagea longuement, se calma, s'occupa alors de Selma sans jeter un coup d'œil au petit. Lui qui allait être père, cela devait être intolérable de voir un si jeune enfant mourir sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Pourquoi Vagabonde était marquée de partout ?

Il soupira.

-Selma s'était endormie, Gaby est venue prendre discrètement des nouvelles et elle est restée avec moi veiller le petit Nicholas. J'ai senti que nous étions sur la fin, j'ai réveillé Selma, elle a assisté impuissante à la mort de son fils et de désespoir elle s'en est prise à Gaby. Je l'ai sédatée mais elle a eu le temps de lui infliger des dommages. J'ai voulu soigner Gaby mais elle a refusé, comme une punition je suppose.

Il retourna à ce qu'il faisait, sans entrain.

-Je vais prévenir les autres.

-Bien. Et cherches Gaby ! Ne la laisse pas seule, elle se sent déjà très mal.

Je fis un effort pour ne rien répliquer, de quel droit me dictait-il ce que je devais faire ? Et puis elle était bien le cadet de mes soucis.

Il se passa à peine une heure avant que toute la grotte (celle éveillée du moins) soit au courant et endeuillée. Dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai, usé. Je me sentais comme un homme vieux de mille ans. Kyle dormait encore. Je m'assoupis une heure, peut-être deux. En ouvrant l'œil, j'eus envie de les refermer.

-Tu vas devoir te lever Ian, grogna Kyle.

Il apparut dans mon champ de vision.

-Quoi ?

-Gaby, on l'a trouve pas. Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vue. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Mais rien, bon sang ! M'emportai-je en m'asseyant d'un seul coup.

Kyle, accroupi près de mon lit, me fixait avec dureté.

-Il est bientôt midi, et aucun signe d'elle !

Midi ?

-Elle va revenir.

-Tu vas la chercher ! Tu as intérêt à la retrouver! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

Il était déjà hors de la chambre, me laissant furieux et assommé par la culpabilité.

Je passai un jean, partis à sa recherche un peu contre ma volonté, ignorant ceux qui la cherchait toujours. Je ne mis que vingt minutes à la trouver, elle était tapie dans le caveau, si bien cachée que dans la pénombre on ne pouvait la voir dans ce recoin en forme d'alcôve, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Etrangement j'avais perçu sa présence.

-Les autres s'inquiètent, tu devrais rentrer.

Silence.

-Ce n'est pas ici que tu iras mieux.

Silence.

-Ok.

Je repartis…pour revenir avec une bougie dans un socle improvisé que je posai au sol. Elle était comme une petite boule chétive, ses traits crispés démontraient qu'elle ne dormait pas. Je m'accroupis assez près d'elle pour pouvoir la toucher. J'examinai chaque parcelle visible de son corps martyrisé, et la seule chose que je pus dire fut :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, illuminant l'endroit. Et là mon cœur se comprima devant l'abime de désolation dans lequel elle était immergée. Ce n'était pas humain de subir ça. Mon bras s'étendit doucement vers son épaule, l'effleurant à peine de mes doigts.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai. Je surkiffe ce dernier passage qui s'est imposé à moi alors que je tentais de dormir hier soir, j'ai dû reprendre mon PC pour l'écrire avant de perdre les mots exacts. Les persos me parlent même en pleine nuit, faut que je me fasse soigner !^^<p> 


	20. Le rapprochement

Merci à **Myriam, seorins** et ma **Véro** pour vos reviews, je surkiffe mais vous le savez déjà !^^

En réponse à la tienne **Kiwi** : je n'ai pas encore eu ton avis sur le précédent chapitre. En tout cas contente de te retrouver. Oui j'ai appris à aimer Kyle, je prends le temps de m'intéresser à lui. Je suis encore fatiguée, je suis souvent malade ces temps-ci, je n'arrive plus à publier comme avant. Merci d'être patiente.

En réponse à la tienne **crg** : merci beaucoup. Pour t'inscrire tu crées ton compte avec e-mail et mot de passe et tu peux écrire tant que tu veux !

En réponse à la tienne** cgc **: Loooooool ! Voilà la suite

En réponse à la tienne **lea4020** : merci beaucoup ! La suite est là, enjoy !^^

En réponse à la tienne **Sylvie **: Clarisse972 n'a rien d'originale non plus, je m'appelle donc Clarisse et je suis née en Martinique, mais je vis en France. Si je faisais comme toi je serais cv60 lol. Ma dernière va avoir 5 ans et elle me rend folle. Je taf dans la gestion financière, ça m'a l'air aussi chouette que la compta, notre comptable est super relou, je l'échangerais bien avec toi, on ferait des longues pauses pour lire des fics !^^ je t'imagine bien au bureau en train de me lire, ça me flatte, je peux me la péter ? Pour en revenir à ma fic, Ian est proche de tout le monde, il est très empathique, je ne pouvais que le rapprocher de Selma et pour Mel, en ce moment elle dérouille et il le comprend. Il va toujours au-delà de la surface, c'est cette capacité que j'aime chez lui. Jamais je ne le laisserai aller ailleurs que vers Gaby même si en toute réalité, cela pourrait arriver. Jared oui j'ai facilement endossé sa culpabilité, je l'ai ressenti, j'ai aimé joué sur ça et je continuerai. Christina est une boule de feu, Jamie va devoir jouer serrer. Ian et Gaby, j'ai tellement envie de les rapprocher mais bon je dois faire les choses bien. Hier soir encore c'est Kyle qui m'a parlé, ah la la, il souffre tellement. Il supporte mal de voir Ian délaisser Gaby alors que lui est tout seul, il donnerait tout pour être à sa place alors oui il lui secoue les puces à son frère. Il sera dans ce chap même si c'est court, il y a un tournant, donc ne me jette pas de pierres.

Bon et je le répète, j'ai le droit de dormir un peu, non mais oh !

Merci pour vos alertes. Merci pour votre soutien. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Je suis en plein dedans je continue, du coup j'ai commencé les trois chaps de mes trois fics en même temps. C'était pas simple et j'ai fini celui-là en dernier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Le rapprochement<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

C'était trop dur.

Dans ce recoin, je tentais de me fondre dans la roche et de disparaitre, mais je n'y parvenais pas, je ne faisais que m'égratigner. J'étais déjà marquée, un peu plus ou un peu moins… je ne sentais plus grand-chose de toute façon, seul le chagrin m'étouffait. J'étais venue ici, dans le caveau, parce que je ne savais pas où aller, j'avais peur, peur de tout et de tout le monde. J'avais perdu foi en l'humanité, une fois le petit Nicholas parti. De tout ce que j'avais vécu, rien ne m'avait préparée à cette ignominie, un si petit être qui avait à peine vécu, réduit au néant. Assister à sa mort m'avait ôté toute essence de vie, même la colère de Selma n'y avait rien changé. Je la comprenais, oh oui si bien, même si je n'avais pas d'enfant, je pouvais imaginer.

Le temps s'étirait doucement. La panique m'avait quittée, cédant place à une torpeur anesthésiante. Dans la pénombre, je me sentais en sécurité avec les défunts. En ce moment Soleil et Rott me manquèrent cruellement. Mes amis, mes semblables. Mais j'étais seule. Comment faire face ? Retourner dans la grotte ? J'étais désormais persona non grata. Je fis le tour des lieux des yeux, fixant au loin la terre non retournée où viendrait s'ajouter le linceul de Nicholas. Mon esprit se brisa en milliard de particules, s'évaporant dans l'air ambiant.

L'arrivée de Ian ne parvint qu'à accentuer mon mal-être. Il était vraiment la dernière personne que je voulais voir, je ne pourrai pas supporter son antagonisme. Je restai silencieuse pour qu'il me laisse en paix et quand il s'en alla, je poussai un soupir, enfin quelque chose de similaire mais plus douloureux. Son retour raviva mon angoisse, je me crispai, terrorisée. Il était si près de moi que j'inhalais son essence dans une souffrance indescriptible car il m'était désormais interdit de me tourner vers lui alors qu'il était censé être mon ancre, mon repère immuable.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ce n'est pas tant les paroles que le ton de sa voix qui me poussa à rouvrir les yeux. J'étais prête à couler dans l'enfer de ce monde, prête à me laisser mourir ici, tant je souffrais… mais sa main effleura mon épaule, doucement, avec inquiétude. Une inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. Il répéta sa phrase avec tristesse. J'eus envie de me jeter dans ses bras, j'avais retrouvé mon compagnon, l'espace d'une seconde infini. Je fermai les yeux pour l'oublier, pour ne pas tomber dans le fourvoiement. Je ne voyais que ce que je voulais voir pour me maintenir en vie, et c'était un leurre.

-Je suis désolé…

Non, ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur des points spécifiques de mes bras, là où ça piquait, là où ça brulait. Je retins un sursaut quand ma mâchoire en reçut la visite. Mes yeux s'étaient rouverts, hors de mon contrôle, mais pas assez rapidement; toujours accroupi, il fixait le sol, lèvres pincées, mécontent.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû se défouler sur toi.

Ses mots n'avaient pas de sens pour moi mais avaient une résonnance douce et rassurante. Ma tête se cala contre la roche dure, supportant la totalité de mon poids, cela me permit de me concentrer non sur ce qu'il disait mais sur son expression outragée. Ma poitrine s'allégea doucement au son de son monologue, la douleur sortait hors de mon corps dans des sanglots étouffés et salvateurs. Je sentis le dos de ses doigts essayant d'endiguer mes larmes, je ne voyais rien, ma vue était brouillée. Mon bras engourdi quitta mon genou pour s'élever, ma main attrapa la sienne comme un radar pour la coller à ma joue. Je voulais me cacher dans cette si grande main que je connaissais par cœur. Il se dégagea de mon emprise sans violence mais avec fermeté, je le laissai faire, ma main en l'air, vide, retourna finalement à sa place initiale, autour de mes genoux.

Il n'y eut plus un mot, je fixai la bougie sur le socle, trop anesthésiée par la fatigue pour être mortifiée. Sa flamme diminuait lentement, dans un silence qui me soulageait. Je finis par me convaincre que j'étais à nouveau seule, que j'avais rêvé de tout ça. Les genoux toujours repliée vers moi, serrées entre mes bras, je me perdis dans un brouillard qui m'engloutit peu à peu...

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, en pleine nuit. J'étais bien emmitouflée et surtout je n'étais pas seule; un bref instant mon cœur eut un loupé : il y avait quelqu'un à mes cotés, un bras autour de moi. Je me concentrai pour me calmer, et lentement je compris que ce n'était pas Ian, le bras était trop menu, moins lourd. Après vérification, il s'avérait que c'était Mel. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi Mel ne dormait pas avec Jared ? Il en fallait pour qu'elle ne passât pas sa nuit auprès de lui. Et puis doucement les évènements me revinrent en mémoire. Je m'assis brutalement, la bouche clôturée par mes deux mains pour que je ne crie pas.

-Gaby, tu es réveillée ?

Impossible de lui répondre, ma respiration était saccadée. Elle se redressa et m'enroula de ses bras pour me presser contre elle, ma tête contre la sienne. Je voulus me dégager, elle resserra sa prise.

-Ne me rejette pas Vagabonde. Je suis désolée, je suis si désolée.

J'acceptai ses excuses sincères, son étreinte, son amitié, son amour, avec gratitude. Elle me répéta ces mots comme un leitmotiv, pendant une éternité…

OooO

A l'aube, je me réveillai dans ses bras. J'avais envie de faire pipi, j'avais soif, j'avais envie de voir Ian. Je pris le temps d'examiner ma sœur, avec plus d'indulgence, avec un amour renaissant. Elle était cernée, ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses lèvres étaient gercées. Elle s'était négligée ces temps-ci. Je caressai ses cheveux avec tendresse, laissant libre-court au pouvoir bénéfique de l'amour fraternel qui me régénérait, me réconciliait avec la vie. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, son visage se colla au mien, s'y frotta.

-Mel, hey, oh. Je ne suis pas Jared, désolée.

-Gaby ?

Je lui souris, elle me le rendit.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas fait des choses indécentes sur ta personne ?

- Non, pas que je sache en tout cas.

Nous pouffâmes, ce fut bref. La dureté de la vie nous rattrapa, jetant un voile de tristesse sur nos visages.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je boirais bien un peu de jus d'orange.

-Viens.

Une fois debout, je constatai que j'étais toute habillée. Nous sortîmes de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

-Comment je suis arrivée dans mon lit ?

-Ian t'a ramenée.

Je trébuchai, manquant de m'affaler. Elle me retint heureusement.

-J'ai eu à peu près le même genre de réaction quand je l'ai vu passer avec toi dans ses bras.

Je ne savais quoi en penser tant j'étais sous le choc. Elle fit une halte dans sa chambre mais Jared n'y était pas.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il devait voir Jeb pour programmer un autre ratissage.

-Déjà ?

Mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine alors que nous partions en direction de la salle des rivières, l'idée de faire face à une autre perte me lancinait et retourner au spacio-port, n'en parlons même pas.

-Il le faut Gaby, pour les nôtres mais aussi pour Soleil, je sais qu'elle te manque.

Je perçus du dépit, ou de la jalousie.

-C'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas pour autant nous mettre en danger en permanence. Soleil ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe.

-Mais Kyle, oui. Et tu as vu comment il est maintenant ?

-Tu crois que c'est lié ?

-Gaby, tu es si perspicace d'habitude, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Je veux dire : est-ce que c'est vraiment elle qu'il attend ? Qu'espère-t-il ? Qu'attend-il d'elle ? Je ne veux pas qu'il la blesse encore, elle voulait quitter la grotte, si nous l'obligeons à lui faire face, il faudra en assumer les conséquences si ça se passe mal. Et tu vois, jouer avec la vie des autres, ce n'est pas mon style.

Elle garda le silence. Elle reprit la parole en quittant la salle des rivières.

-Je te connais bien Gaby, depuis le temps. Quand tu as disparu hier matin, on a tous flippé, même Kyle, imaginant le pire. Nous savons que tu souffres et que ce que nous te demandons n'est pas facile. Il faut que tu saches que nous sommes là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive car tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort des nôtres.

J'étais bouleversée d'un seul coup me rappelant en même temps les paroles de Ian qui prenaient tout leur sens.

-Ne nous mets plus à l'écart. Il faut parfois prendre sur soi, accepter certains fardeaux sans pour autant être martyre.

-Explique-toi ?

-Va voir Doc, qu'il te soigne toutes ces marques, nous savons que nous pouvons nous montrer cruels, pas besoin de nous l'exhiber à tout bout de champ.

Mel et son tact légendaire.

-D'accord, j'irai voir Doc après le petit-déj.

-Bien, nous t'aimons tous, Jamie et moi et même Jared, nous nous sommes alternés à ton chevet après l'enterrement.

-Quoi ! Nicholas a déjà… ?

-Sa mère s'est réveillée et nous a demandé cette requête, Jeb ne pouvait pas dire non, avec cette chaleur, le plus vite c'est le mieux.

Sans moi surtout c'était le mieux.

-Où est Selma ?

-Toujours à l'infirmerie, elle ne veut se mélanger à personne. Ian la veille.

Cela ne pouvait pas m'étonner, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il me veille moi. Aussi égoïste soit cette pensée, elle était pourtant ce que recelait mon cœur. Un besoin déraisonnable.

-Allez viens, me tira Mel. Une nouvelle journée s'annonce, rempli de joie et de peine mais tant qu'on a la vie, faut faire avec. Et je meurs de faim.

Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir manger mais je devais essayer. Certaines choses me paraissaient moins sombres, cependant, j'avais appris à être prudente.

-C'est possible participer à cette réunion entre Jeb et Jared ?

-Tu donnes pas des cours ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Comment avais-je pu oublier ?

-Tu sais quoi, moi aussi je veux aller à cette réunion, on va annuler tes cours.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

Le p'tit Nicholas n'avait pas survécu, on l'avait appris ce matin et on l'avait enterré le jour même, juste après que Ian ait retrouvé et ramené Gaby. Une petite chose positive dans toute cette galère. Christina n'avait pas voulu assister aux funérailles, elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'évènement et trop de monde, ça la stressait. Je m'étais fondu dans la masse, assommé par la tristesse environnante, perdu dans des pensées déprimantes : quelle vie aurait-il pu avoir ? Qu'allait-il rater dans cette vie loupée ? Et sa mère, comment vivrait-elle sans lui ?

Selma s'était effondrée, seul Ian avait su réagir et il l'avait emmenée loin de tout ça, et on ne les avait pas revus depuis. Je savais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, j'étais alors allé voir comment se portait Gaby.

Melanie la veillait comme un trésor. Je m'assis à ses côtés, je la trouvais pâle.

-Mel, ça va ?

-Je me demande si Ian pourra aimer Gaby comme avant ?

-Bien sûr, lui assurai-je.

Ça allait de soi pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Je le sais.

-T'y connais quoi à l'amour ?

Je fis tout pour ne pas me vexer.

-Je t'aime toi, pauvre cruche, si ça c'est pas de l'amour.

Elle me balança une tape derrière le crâne.

-Je ne suis pas ta copine, tu me parles mieux que ça !

-Si on ne peut même plus se marrer, râlai-je.

-J'espère que tu rencontreras une personne que tu aimeras, Jamie. Ça mérite d'être vécu même si ça fait très mal.

Ça ne me donnait pas envie.

-Va te reposer un peu. Je prends le relais.

-D'accord, merci. Tu viens me chercher s'il y a quoi que ce soit, Jamie.

-Ben oui.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa ainsi, en silence, avec parfois la visite des habitants de la grotte. Gaby n'émergeait pas et Christina qui ne donnait pas signe de vie, tout cela me minait. Quand Jared vint me relayer après vingt heures, je partis à sa recherche et je la trouvai dehors sur son VTT malgré la pénombre.

-Tu devrais rentrer Chris.

Elle ne m'entendit pas. Je criai plus fort. Elle revint à plein régime, et dans un dérapage bruyant elle se retrouva face à moi, colérique :

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. _Mon nom est Christina, Christina !_

Je clignai des yeux, scotché par sa fureur.

-Pardon, je ne le ferai plus.

Elle était repartie dans la nuit sans un mot, et je la laissai donc là, mais avec un poids sur la poitrine que je n'arrivais pas à diminuer.

Je me rendis machinalement au réfectoire, sans entrain. Lily quittait les lieux accompagnée de Candy. C'était rare de les voir ensemble, que se passait-il ? Je me servis le peu qu'il restait et regagnai une table vide pour dîner dans un climat maussade. Geoffrey et Trudy bavardaient à voix basse non loin, tout en finissant leur diner. Ils se tenaient la main par-dessus la table, entremêlant et démêlant leurs doigts avec lenteur, avec douceur. J'étais hypnotisé parce simple geste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mates comme ça ?

Kyle était entré et s'était invité sans me demander mon avis, il avait la mine des mauvais jours, et cela depuis trop longtemps.

-Rien.

Je repris mon dîner.

-Comment va Gaby ?

-Fallait venir la voir, si tu t'inquiétais tant que ça.

Son regard s'anima un bref instant, braqué sur moi comme un fusil à pompe prêt à tout dégommer. Il ne répondit pas pour autant.

-Pourquoi tu t'isoles ?

-Je m'isole pas.

-Soleil te manque ?

Silence.

-Ça a dû être difficile de venir à l'enterrement du p'tit.

-Je ne suis pas venu.

Avec tout ce monde, je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

Il me dévisagea avec scepticisme.

-Occupe-toi plutôt de ta copine, trainer dehors en pleine nuit c'est pas recommandé, je le lui ai « gentiment » fait remarquer, elle est rentrée.

Il quitta les lieux sans même avoir diné et sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. Alors que le stress me bouffait, je décidai d'aller sur le terrain de sport, je fis un détour vers la piaule de Lacey.

-Je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse. Elle dormait déjà peut-être. Je ne me permis pas de coup d'œil, question d'éducation.

Après une heure à faire quelques paniers, je fis un tour à la salle des rivières pour me rafraichir puis regagnai ma chambre. Avant d'y arriver, je pris le temps de vérifier si Gaby avait émergé, mais non, elle dormait avec Mel. Tant mieux.

Prisonnier de mes couvertures, je tournais et je me retournais, incapable de m'endormir. Brandt ronflait et c'était rare, Aaron marmonnait dans son sommeil. Nous avions eu une journée comme nous n'aimions pas en avoir et ça se répercutait sur notre sommeil. J'avais chaud malgré l'air frais qui me parvenait par à-coup. Je retirai mon t-shirt, le balançai sur le support le plus proche. J'étais un peu inquiet pour Christina, elle avait paru bien encaisser la mort de Nicholas mais je ne la connaissais pas suffisamment pour être sûr de ce que j'avançais sans compter sa réaction un peu plus tôt.

Le ronflement de Brandt me soulait, j'aurais aimé lui filer un bon coup de pied mais je me retins, il était éreinté et c'était la raison de ce ronflement. Oppressé par la pénombre où je voyais défiler le visage de Nicholas, j'allumai un bout de bougie, le posai sur le coin le plus haut de la chambre et fixai l'endroit où ses flammes dansaient. Je me sentis un peu mieux. La mort était pour moi un sujet qui me terrifiait.

Il y eut un mouvement vif, je fis un bond, sentant une présence à côté de moi.

-J'ai mis du temps à te trouver, chuchota Christina comme un reproche.

Elle avait juste un débardeur et un short, elle se glissa sous ma couverture, et se colla le visage contre mon torse nu, je me raidis comme une statue.

-Ça ne va pas ? Murmurai-je.

Elle fit signe que non et se cacha un peu plus contre moi. Elle était gelée, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Etrangement mon bras fonctionna en dehors de mon contrôle, entourant ses épaules.

-Lacey, t'empêche de dormir ?

-Non, mais je ne voulais pas me coucher là-bas, je ne me sens pas à l'abri. Tout ces gens entassés ici, je n'ai pas confiance.

-Et ici tu te sens mieux ? Brandt ronfle.

-T'es là, le reste je m'en fiche.

Elle était si proche que son corps se collait au mien, ce contact inédit était absolument terrible. Mon cœur s'emballa sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle s'endormit rapidement, ce qui ne fut pas mon cas. Mon menton posé sur le haut de son crâne adouci par une fine pellicule de cheveux crépus, je resserrai mon étreinte, je voulais préserver dans mon esprit cet instant unique qui bouleverse une vie.

Son souffle me berça, me faisant ignorer le reste de l'univers...

-Hey, ho !

-Quoi ? Grognai-je.

Brandt était fixé au-dessus de moi, un sourire mielleux inexpliqué sur le coin de la bouche.

-Tu m'expliques ?

D'un geste de la tête, il me montra Christina. Elle dormait toujours, dos à moi. Je rougis.

-Elle arrivait pas à dormir c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Je sortis de ma couche, agacé.

-Tu la laisses dormir, ok ? Le menaçai-je. Où est Aaron ?

-Avec Jared, il prévoit le prochain convoi.

-Et… il m'a vu ?

-Oh pour ça, oui, il vous a vus ! Bientôt, toute la grotte sera au courant que tu es le tombeur de ces dames.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi ! M'emportai-je en enfilant un t-shirt.

Je n'en menais pas large. J'étais plutôt réservé et ce petit intermède j'aurais voulu le garder précieusement pour moi.

-Il est quelle heure, Brandt ?

-Pas loin de midi.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas levé avant ?

-Gaby a préféré annulé les cours, elle et Mel se sont jointes à la réunion pour le prochain convoi. Il n'y avait donc pas d'urgence à « vous » lever.

-Gaby va mieux alors ?

-On peut dire ça.

Préoccupé il l'était, il minimisait pour ne pas m'alarmer.

-Je vais d'ailleurs les rejoindre, dit-il en se relevant, je compte en faire partie cette fois.

Il était à peine sorti que Christina remua. Je me rapprochai pour être dans son champ de vision et m'accroupis. Le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres en m'apercevant me réchauffa entièrement. Elle avait de longs cils, des sourcils un peu broussailleux, des yeux en amandes qui dénotaient avec le reste de son visage ovale.

-Salut, dis-je.  
>-Salut.<p>

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, ça faisait longtemps.

-Tu veux déjeuner ?

-Oui, j'ai la dalle. Merci de m'avoir laissé partager ta couche.

Assise, elle m'attrapa le bras et m'obligea à m'asseoir aussi.

-Tu es toujours aussi familière avec les gens.

-Non. C'est tout le contraire.

Cela me perturba d'autant plus.

-Mais avec toi c'est facile, tu es différent.

Elle m'embrassa la joue, se leva ensuite agilement, élevant ses bras en l'air, s'étirant sans honte, je ne pouvais que reluquer son corps gracile. Gêné, j'étais en transe.

-Alors tu viens ? J'ai faim moi !

-Vas-y, je te rejoints.

Elle me dévisagea, puis haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Soulagé, je tentai de me détendre, j'avais l'habitude de ces désagréments biologiques nocturnes mais c'était bien la première fois que j'y étais confronté en plein jour, face à une vraie fille. Je revis malgré moi son corps en extension, la ligne de ses cuisses imberbes et chocolatées, son ventre plat dénudé; je peinai à déglutir à la vision de ses seins ronds soulignées par le mince tissu de son débardeur défraichi, mon enthousiasme revint au galop.

Fallait penser à un truc relou, du genre… Mel oui Mel ! L'effet fut immédiat à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Jamie ?

-Oui ?

Jared entra. Je partis à la recherche d'un jean.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y-a ?

-Aurais-tu par hasard besoin de capotes ?

Heureusement que j'étais dos à lui, je parvins à retirer le bas de mon pyjama et à enfiler mon jean mais le reste de mon cerveau avait bugué.

-Jamie ?

Je ne voulais pas le regarder, j'avais peur de voir un truc moche sur son visage.

-Jamie ?

Il soupira.

-C'est bon Jamie, on est entre nous.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Aaron m'a parlé d'une certaine visite nocturne de la part de Christina.

Je fis volte face.

-Elle se sentait mal par rapport à la mort du p'tit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, y'a rien de mal à ça.

Son visage était neutre comme toujours.

-Bien sûr, t'agaces pas.

-J'suis pas un pervers !

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Il n'y a rien de pervers à désirer une personne. Surtout à ton âge. C'est même naturel.

-La première fille de mon âge qui débarque et tu crois que c'est le grand amour, elle n'est même pas jolie en plus.

Mais pourquoi je disais ça ?

-Ne sois pas sur la défensive. Je ne parle pas d'amour, Jamie, et la beauté c'est subjectif, je te parle de tes hormones. T'es un gars, t'y peux rien, c'est comme ça ! Fille ou …gars, y'aura bien un moment où tu seras dépassé et je préfère prévoir.

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, c'était très personnel. Des interrogations j'en avais eu, j'en avais encore mais l'arrivée de Christina me chamboulait brutalement. Je n'avais rien vu venir.

Devant mon silence, il abandonna.

-Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver.

-Et… Mel ?

-C'est entre toi et moi mais si tu veux en parler avec elle…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-Et Aaron ?

-Je lui ai dit de garder ça pour lui.

-Et tu crois que ça va suffire ?

-Je connais suffisamment de trucs pas cools sur lui pour qu'il la ferme.

Il me fit un léger clin d'œil et s'en alla. Il était comme ça, Jared, pas relou. Je me hâtai de me rendre au réfectoire, j'avais la dalle aussi. Dire que j'avais dormi presque douze heure, c'était vraiment un truc inhabituel et en général infaisable en semaine.

C'était rempli, je pris un plateau quand même que je blindai de nourriture. Impossible de trouver une place, je cherchai Christina du regard, elle m'aperçut, se leva avec son plateau (en laissant en plan son auditoire) et courut vers moi. Elle s'était changée, mais le style était sensiblement le même : haut à bretelle et bermuda en jean. Je me mordis durement la lèvre pour ne penser à rien.

-Viens on va manger ailleurs.

-On n'a pas le droit…commençai-je.

-On s'en fiche, viens.

Je la suivis donc, elle ne m'entraina pas si loin (peut-être pour éviter de croiser des gens) dans un recoin assez bien éclairé; en moins de trois semaines, elle avait appris à se repérer, à connaitre certains coins de la grotte.

Assise à même le sol, elle m'encouragea à en faire de même.

-On va se faire tuer.

-Mais non, j'étais en train de négocier quand tu es arrivé. La vaisselle en échange d'un peu de tranquillité.

-Et ?

-Marché conclu.

Elle mangea de bon appétit, heureuse, en plein dans son trip.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Pourtant c'est bon, tiens, goûtes !

Elle me tendit une fourchette remplie de pommes de terre en sauce. Je fixai la fourchette comme un demeuré.

-Au fait, dit-elle en enfournant le contenu dans ma bouche sans attendre mon avis, tu peux m'appeler Tina, mes parents m'appelaient comme ça.

-D'accord Tina, parvins-je à articuler, en avalant trop vite, en me tapant sur les côtes.

J'étais content qu'elle me considère comme un proche.

-Dans les centres, ils avaient tendance à m'appeler Chris…

Je comprenais mieux sa réaction.

-Je t'aime bien Jamie, mais je ne vais pas faire long feu ici.

-Mais pourquoi ?

A nouveau cette sonnette d'alarme.

-C'est trop dur de perdre des gens qu'on aime, je ne veux plus vivre ça, je préfère être seule.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

Dans le bureau de Jeb.

-On va manger ? Râlai-je.

-Bientôt, dit Mel, quand Jared va revenir.

-Il est parti où d'ailleurs ?

-Aucune idée, dit Mel, mais c'était urgent d'après Josh.

Brandt débarqua pour être aussi du voyage, comme si on n'était déjà pas assez nombreux.

-Ecoutez, intervint Jeb, vous partirez à deux camions de deux chacun, donc décidez-vous ! Gaby fera forcément partie du convoi donc soyez logique et…

-Jared part, c'est sûr, le coupa Mel, donc moi aussi. Avec Gaby ça fait trois et Ian veut venir.

-Ian est occupé ailleurs, et moi je suis là, la contrai-je.

-Et nous ? S'indignèrent Aaron et Brandt. Y'aura besoin de bras ! Et faut penser à ravitailler.

-Pas faux, dit Jeb. Attendons Jared, voyons ce qu'il en pense, décida-t-il d'un ton las.

Il avait pris un coup de vieux, toutes les pertes humaines le terrassaient petit à petit et il se reposait beaucoup sur Jared. Un silence de plomb s'instaura, je restai dans mon coin, à l'arrière de son bureau. Je ne voulais parler à personne, pas même à Gaby. Sa tristesse me ramenait à la mienne que je voulais oublier. Quand Jared franchit le seuil, après quelques minutes, il trancha rapidement dans le vif.

-Je dois aller dans le repaire de Nate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'alarma Mel.

-Il est là, il est venu nous avertir qu'ils avaient peut-être un Hôte pour Soleil.

Je n'entendis pas le reste. Je croisai le regard de Gaby qui me sonda trop intimement. Je fus contraint de détourner le mien. Ça blablatait mais je m'en fichais, je manquais d'air, il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je voulus forcer le passage, Jared me coinça d'une main sur mon biceps.

-Tu es d'accord ?

Je le dévisageai sans comprendre.

-Si cette femme ne revient pas, tu es d'accord pour que Soleil devienne son Hôte ?

-Je…

J'avais la bouche sèche, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Tout ça était trop rapide. Et j'avais peur surtout.

-Il faut se dépêcher, on ne sait pas combien de temps elle va encore tenir, me pressa-t-il.

-Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Demandai-je à la place.

Jared me relâcha, perplexe.

-Le décès de Rott a laissé un grand vide chez Nate, et dans leur communauté, il a donc lancé des raids pour continuer leur combat, pour lui rendre hommage. Nate savait pour Soleil, il était là pour l'enterrement. Il reconnait en Soleil un peu de son ami, il sait qu'elle est de notre côté, qu'elle serait d'une grande aide.

Je restai silencieux.

-Alors ?

-Alors, oui, intervint Gaby. C'est là une occasion inespérée.

Jared lui accorda son attention, pas moi.

-Elle voulait repartir de zéro, peut-être que cette nouvelle communauté serait ce nouveau départ.

On entendait les mouches voler, mais dans ma poitrine régnait une tempête !

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps, grondai-je soudain, dans une explosion intempestive en me retournant lentement vers Gaby.

Elle accusa sans même sourciller, elle était parfois effarante, tant de fermeté dans ce corps si minuscule.

-Soleil voulait se sentir utile, se sentir respectée…

-C'est le cas !

-… se sentir aimée.

- C'est le cas aussi.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Nous l'aimons tous.

Pas convainquant, mais je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre. Gaby se rembrunit.

-Je vais y aller avec Nate et Jared, confie-moi Soleil.

Elle tendit les mains en coupe, attendit, attendit, attendit…

-Kyle, s'agaça l'autre psychopathe de Mel, fais-le ! Fallait te réveiller avant !

Non mais de quoi elle se mêlait ! J'avais à peine esquissé un pas que son pote fit barrage.

-T'as de la chance, sifflai-je.

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, proposa Jeb. Tu seras là à son réveil et tu pourras plaider ta cause.

-Il n'a pas tort, approuva Ian qui venait d'entrer.

Il débarquait souvent quand j'étais mal, comme guidé par un radar. Il était le seul à m'avoir vu au plus bas durant ces deux dernières semaines. Et il n'avait émis aucun sentiment négatif à ce sujet, c'était ce qui faisait la particularité de mon frère. Voilà pourquoi il était le seul que j'autorisais à me débiner, à me critiquer et à me voir pleurer.

Il afficha cet air confiant que j'appréciais, il y avait parfois une connexion entre nous qui le rendait capable de rentrer dans ma tête, de me guider et même si ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours, aujourd'hui j'étais prêt à me laisser guider. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, je ne voulais pas me montrer sous mon pire jour comme c'était si souvent le cas.

Jodi avait vu du bon en moi, Ian aussi le voyait des fois en creusant. Et Soleil ? L'avait-elle vu ?

-Montre-lui, Kyle, ajouta Ian comme une continuité à mes pensées. Montre-lui quel gars bien tu peux être.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai. Je me suis attardée sur Jamie, ne m'en veuillez pas, c'est le noyau de base que je voulais consolider : Mel (donc Jared), Jamie (donc Christina maintenant), Gaby (donc Ian), Kyle (donc Soleil).<p> 


	21. Le retour

Merci à **Myriam, seorins** et ma **Véro** pour vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne **Shiriliz :** Tu as bien compris, pas facile d'être un ado dans une communauté si fermée. Ça me plait aussi d'explorer cette phase d'apprentissage de l'amour adolescent. Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas.

En réponse à la tienne **crg** : Tu as des attentes bien précises je vois. En tout cas merci de ton soutien.

En réponse à la tienne** Neige **: t'inquiètes, tu laisses des reviews quand tu peux. Oui Jamie a grandi, et Tina va le chambouler un peu. Mel n'est pas enceinte, finalement donc pas de risque de fausse-couche. Pour Ian, entièrement d'accord, on va voir le processus cette fois, savoir comment il en arrive à aimer Gaby. Donne-moi ton avis pour la suite.

En réponse à la tienne **lea4020** : merci beaucoup, profite de la suite.

En réponse à la tienne **Caro** : Merci ! ^^ voilà la suite, enjoy !

En réponse à la tienne **Sylvie **: Comme d'hab, j'adore te lire, tu es aussi enthousiaste que ma Véro et tu es là depuis la première heure, comme elle. Oh oui, j'aurais aimé parler de fics et de livres avec toi pendant des heures, mais la réalité est tout autre, il faut assurer notre quotidien qui est loin du rêve. J'espère que ta collègue est revenue, pour que tu puisses lire mon chap tranquille, lol ! Je sais que tu t'attaches aux persos, c'est pas évident de voir Ian délaisser Gaby. Pauvre Jamie, heureusement que Jared veille au grain et ne lui pourrit pas la vie. Quant à Kyle, il est temps qu'il avance.

Merci pour vos alertes.

Je me suis rendue compte que dans deux mois ça fera un an que vous me suivez. C'est long pour celles qui suivent depuis le début mais ça prouve votre fidélité et ça m'aide à me mettre un coup de pied au cul quand je baisse les bras. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me laisser des commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Vous attendez sûrement beaucoup de ce chapitre, du coup j'ai bugué plusieurs jours dessus, trop de stress et puis j'étais souvent malade…

Et les mauvaises nouvelles pleuvent autour de moi.

Une pensée pour toi, tu es peut-être parmi les anges, de toute façon où que tu sois, j'espère que tu peux veiller sur tes filles.

Une pensée aussi pour le p'tit loup à l'hôpital qui lutte pour sa vie.

Si ce chapitre vous semble moins bon soyez indulgentes. On se concentre sur les frères.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Le retour<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

J'avais réussi à isoler Selma, non pas à l'infirmerie mais dans cette geôle que je ne connaissais que depuis peu. C'était à l'écart, près de la sortie, et sobre. Elle ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps, elle était juste éreintée. Elle avait vacillé en quittant le caveau, accrochée à mon bras pour marcher droit. Ses cheveux blond platine retenus en chignon se rebellaient, des mèches s'échappaient de chaque côté. Cette robe sombre, offerte par Lily, lui seyait parfaitement. Son visage creusé était blême, des poches sombres alourdissaient son regard déjà dur. Assise sur l'unique matelas, elle rabattit ses jambes sous elle et se cala contre le mur, cette vision désolante déclencha une pression sur mon cœur, j'avais déjà vécu cette scène quelques heures auparavant avec Vagabonde.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose, Selma ?

Question inutile, mais contre toute attente elle accepta. Je me servis en cuisine rapidement, je ne voulais croiser personne. La cérémonie devait être finie, le retour à la vie allait se faire et heurter un peu plus Selma. De retour dans la geôle, je me traitai de tous les noms en ne la voyant pas sur le matelas. Je déposai le plateau au sol, courus vers la sortie, criant son prénom à tout-va. Dehors il faisait sombre.

-Ian, entendis-je confusément.

Cela venait de plus haut. Je me hâtai de grimper, le sol s'effritait, les accroches étaient minces. Une fois bien à plat, je vis au loin Christina qui se battait pour retenir Selma trop près d'un monticule abrupt débouchant sur le vide. Pas le temps de réfléchir, j'étais déjà auprès d'elles pour les éloigner du danger. Selma était échevelée à cause de sa lutte avec Christina, j'appréciai à sa juste valeur la force de celle-ci qui était à peine essoufflée.

-Merci Chris.

Elle me vrilla des yeux.

-Je m'appelle Christina !

-Ok, ok.

C'était curieux mais je ne m'en offusquai pas, j'avais plus urgent à m'occuper.

-Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas ? Geignit Selma. Je veux mourir.

Le son d'une gifle me parvint avant que je ne réalise que Christina avait frappé Selma.

-Hey !

Je la fis reculer.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappée ?

-La vie c'est précieux, je donnerais tout pour que mes parents soient en vie, mais ils sont partis depuis longtemps et de manière très injuste. Ils auraient voulu que je continue à vivre parce qu'ils m'aimaient, alors j'ai vécu pour les garder en mémoire et les honorer.

Ces paroles me touchaient profondément, me rappelant mes propres parents.

-C'est dégueulasse d'être si égoïste et si faible ! Votre fils ne mérite pas une mère pareille !

-Tu vas trop loin, intervins-je.

Selma restait amorphe, les yeux brillant de stupeur. Je la pris par les épaules :

-Ça va ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, se cacha dans mon cou.

-Je suis désolée.

OoooO

J'avais réussi à faire avaler quelque chose à Selma, nous avions ensuite parlé un peu, essentiellement de son fils mais aussi de son mari, Chuck.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait le retrouver ?

Je n'avais pas voulu m'avancer.

-J'en parlerai à Jeb.

Elle se reposait à présent, la nuit était là depuis longtemps, je la recouvris de l'unique couverture présente. Je la veillai toute la nuit (encore sous le choc de cette tentative de suicide, soucieux au sujet de Christina) sauf une petite demi-heure durant laquelle je me rendis dans la chambre de Vagabonde, je n'entrai pas, tirant légèrement les panneaux afin de voir si elle était bien là et non encore en fuite. A la lueur d'une unique bougie, je vis qu'elle dormait dans les bras de Mélanie. J'étais encore confronté à cette réalité dérangeante : cette Âme suscitait que de l'amour et parvenait à faire sortir en chacun de nous le meilleur.

Excepté pour Selma, mais c'était un cas particulier, et je comprenais sa réaction même si je ne pouvais la cautionner. Vagabonde était une cible facile et fragile par aspect, s'en prendre à elle équivalait à s'en prendre à un enfant sans défense. Je l'avais dit à Selma qui n'avait pas répondu. La méchanceté, la cruauté, la violence gratuite n'était pas dans ma nature.

Mélanie remua, je fis un saut en arrière pour ne pas être visible au cas où elle se réveillerait. J'aimais bien Mélanie, c'était une fille un peu brusque, mais entière et loyale. Jared, Jamie et Vagabonde était ses sujets de conversation préférés. Jared d'ailleurs que je ne portais pas dans mon cœur depuis notre discussion au sujet de Vagabonde. Il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait, et j'avais du mal avec lui.

De retour à la geôle, je me posai dans un coin pour comater.

Je me réveillai courbaturé, le cerveau engourdie. J'avais vu le petit Nicholas dans mes rêves. C'était une sensation désagréable, ça me retournait le cœur. Mais le plus étrange était que Vagabonde s'y trouvait aussi, dans mes rêves de cette nuit. Je ne me rappelais plus rien c'était juste une impression fugace.

Je balayai la pièce de regard, mon cœur loupa un battement : Selma n'était plus là. J'espérai qu'elle n'était pas…

Je courus encore à l'extérieur, plissai les yeux, gêné par le soleil haut, je jetai un œil sur ma montre : déjà midi ! J'effectuai les mêmes gestes en grimpant un peu plus haut mais elle n'était pas là je jetai un œil en contrebas, il n'y avait personne. Une autre angoisse sourde me prit aux tripes : et si elle était allée à la recherche de Vagabonde ? Elle avait eu plus que son compte et la vision de son corps martyrisé me vrilla l'estomac, sensation douloureuse en plus d'avoir faim. Je partis donc à la recherche de Selma dans la grotte, tombant sur untel ou untel, questionnant ceux que je rencontrais mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vue. Un froid polaire passa sur mon échine, je continuai de la chercher et tombai sur une réunion inattendue dans le bureau de Jeb.

Mon regard s'attarda malgré moi sur Vagabonde. Elle ne portait plus aucune trace de son agression, sa médecine était phénoménale. Elle se détourna de Kyle pour me fixer avec gêne. Je me souvenais de son chagrin, de ce désespoir latent, de son besoin de me toucher comme si je pouvais l'aider dans cette tourmente. Je me rappelais aussi de sa perte de conscience. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à la laisser là, prostrée contre un mur de pierre au milieu des morts. Je l'avais soulevé sans réfléchir, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et tellement inoffensive. Et tellement jolie avec toutes ces tâches de rousseur et ce petit menton où se creusait une fossette…

Je me secouai un peu, fronçant les sourcils, ignorant ses grands ses yeux gris argentés qui me rappelaient que trop bien que nous étions dissemblables. Kyle était en mauvaise posture, je ne pus que prendre partie pour lui, surtout que je connaissais les enjeux.

-Montre-lui quel gars bien tu peux être.

Il resta silencieux, hésitant, je lui fis un signe de tête pour que nous allions à l'extérieur, il me suivit sous le regard lourd des autres. A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, je le questionnai :

-Soleil va avoir un Hôte ?

-Ouais, Nate, un chef d'un autre repaire, est venu chercher Soleil car il y a une femme là-bas qui n'est pas revenue après la désinsertion.

-Et pourquoi voudrait-il y mettre Soleil ?

-Tu sais il apprécie Soleil, il voit en elle une autre Gaby, un autre Rott.

J'avais entendu parler de cette Âme qui avait donné sa vie pour nous. Un concept que j'avais du mal à intégrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui remettre Soleil et d'aller avec lui?

-La trouille, quoi d'autre.

-Tu as peur de quoi ?

-Qu'on soit deux étrangers, comme Gaby et toi aujourd'hui.

Un fait qui semblait le miner plus que moi.

-Elle n'est pas amnésique que je sache.

-Dans un autre corps elle aura d'autres sensations, d'autres souvenirs.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai peur de découvrir que ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi n'était lié qu'aux sentiments de Jodi.

-Tu as peur qu'elle ne t'aime plus ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Ouais, je sens que ça va aller dans ce sens. Et je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

-Attendre n'arrangera rien, tu dois y aller et en avoir le cœur net, et si elle n'est plus dans cette optique rien ne t'empêchera de la reconquérir.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je puisse l'inciter à se lier à cette Âme que je ne connaissais même pas. Mais j'étais prêt à tout pour le voir heureux à nouveau.

-T'es sérieux ? Allez Ian, on parle de moi, Kyle le gros balourd aussi charmant qu'une…

-Qu'une porte de prison, oui je sais, le coupai-je. Va falloir que je te briefe un peu mais il n'y a pas de raison, tu te mets des barrières pour rien, je te reconnais pas, t'es du genre à foncer dans le tas pour avoir ce que tu veux. Rappelle-toi comment tu as attiré l'attention de Jodi.

Il eut un vague sourire un peu triste.

-Avec Soleil j'ai appris à me modérer.

-Et bien, j'aimerais voir ça, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Il réfléchit un instant puis me tendit la main pour que je lui en tape cinq. Il m'attira contre lui dans une étreinte vigoureuse et m'attrapa l'épaule de sa main libre.

-T'as beau être une chiffe molle, t'es vraiment un mec bien.

Je lui tapai dans l'estomac avec retenue, il m'enchaina un uppercut fictif en éclatant de rires. Je le désarçonnai avec une balayette qu'il esquiva trop tard. Il perdit l'équilibre, je le rattrapai in extremis.

-Tu te fais vieux, plaisantai-je.

-J'approche la trentaine, j'aurai bientôt besoin d'une canne.

Cette autodérision était inattendue, j'éclatai de rires aussi un instant.

-Va te changer au lieu de dire des conneries, mets-toi sur ton trente-et-un.

-Pour quoi faire ? Je suis parfait comme ça.

-Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de te répondre.

-Toi tu devrais te changer, t'as l'air tout défraichi.

-J'ai passé la nuit avec Selma.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as compris, je l'ai veillée comme j'ai pu, j'ai mal dormi.

Il avait dû noter mon changement de ton.

-Moi aussi j'ai pensé au p'tit.

-J'ai un peu de mal à digérer.

-Comment elle va ? Changea-t-il rapidement de sujet pour éviter tout sentimentalisme.

-Selma ? Elle est effondrée, elle pleure, elle se renferme, elle est en colère.

Pas la peine de lui parler de l'incident.

-Il va lui falloir du temps.

Ça oui, nous le savions.

-Je la cherchais quand je suis tombé sur vous, tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ?

-Non, désolé. Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que tu m'accompagnes, qui va rester avec elle ?

Il avait raison, je ne me sentais pas de l'abandonner, mais je ne me sentais pas de laisser Kyle gérer ça tout seul. Et puis je voulais sortir d'ici, je voulais voir d'autres personnes, découvrir cet autre repaire.

-Je vais trouver une solution.

-Te casse pas la tête pour moi, je vais gérer, reste avec elle.

Il entamait déjà un demi-tour mais j'eu le temps de voir sa déception.

-Préviens Jared que je vais déjeuner et que je le rejoins ensuite au camion.

Il était déjà loin quand je retournai dans le bureau de Jeb. Ils cessèrent leur conversation à mon entrée.

-Où est Kyle ? S'inquiéta Vagabonde.

-Il est parti déjeuner, il te rejoint au camion ensuite, Jared.

Je les voyais tous se regarder avec inquiétude.

-Je serai du voyage, pas la peine de faire cette tête. J'ai juste une chose à régler avant et je vous rejoints aussi.

J'étais déjà hors de la pièce, je voulais fuir cette ambiance oppressante. Mélanie m'interpella et arriva rapidement à mon niveau, adaptant son pas au mien car je n'avais pas ralenti.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que Kyle aille là-bas ?

Je ralentis, m'arrêtai complètement en lui faisant face.

-Je ne sais pas Mélanie, mais il en a besoin c'est certain, il est si mal que ça me rappelle nos débuts de errance quand il venait de perdre Jodi.

-C'est peut-être lié au fait qu'il l'a enterrée.

-J'y ai pensé mais c'est plus compliqué. Cette… Âme lui tient à cœur, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, tu connais Kyle, il n'est pas démonstratif mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose et ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'ils règlent ça une bonne fois pour toute ?

Elle fit cette moue agacée qui apparaissait dès qu'elle se sentait vaincue.

-Tu sais que tu es très énervant, Ian.

-Je sais, lui souris-je.

-Ok, je vais dire ça aux autres.

-Merci.

-Où cours-tu comme ça ?

-Je cherche Selma. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

Son corps se tendit, en alerte.

-Non, trouve-la ! Ne la laisse pas s'approcher de Gaby ! Je vais rester avec elle en attendant que vous partiez.

-Parce qu'elle compte venir ?

Cette idée me compressa.

-Elle veut être là au réveil de son amie. Elle lui a promis une nouvelle vie et la présence de Kyle risque de perturber Soleil.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils se sont séparés avant l'agression, Kyle l'avait rejetée et Soleil voulait changer d'Hôte pour lui rendre Jodi et partir loin de lui pour qu'elle ne pète pas un câble.

Je n'avais pas eu cette information et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Hum, renifla-t-elle. Ça ne m'étonne pas de Kyle. Dès que ça concerne Soleil, il devient muet comme une carpe.

Ça par contre je le savais.

-Essaie de convaincre Vagabonde de rester ici.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-S'il te plait, il faut laisser une chance à Kyle.

-Ce n'est pas encore un stratagème pour t'éloigner de Gaby, j'espère ?

-Mais non.

Elle ne se cacha pas pour m'examiner de manière incisive.

-Tu crois que Gaby va lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Moi, j'aimerais, tu vois, car Soleil mérite mieux qu'un gars qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

-Encore faudrait-il être sûr qu'elle l'aime vraiment ?

-Elle est comme elle est, timide et réservée et un peu agaçante, elle a su prendre des risques quand il s'agissait de son homme, de gros risques. Mais lui ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour elle à part la faire tourner en bourrique ?

-Ils vivaient ensemble, non ? Il a bien dû…

-Deux ans ensemble, c'est vrai, me coupa-t-elle, et deux ans sans même la toucher tu trouves ça normal ?

Interloqué, je la dévisageai sans mot dire un instant puis répliquai :

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Elle l'a dit à Gaby, j'étais témoin. Ça la minait et je la comprends. Kyle va devoir assurer s'il la veut près d'elle et pas qu'en paroles !

Elle rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre les autres sans me laisser la possibilité de riposter.

Contrarié, je repris ma route, sillonnant les couloirs, un peu stressé de ne pas trouver Selma. Si Mélanie avait peur qu'elle fasse du mal à Vagabonde, moi j'avais surtout peur qu'elle ne se fasse du mal à elle-même. Après avoir visité les dortoirs, le réfectoire, la salle des rivières, la réserve, le terrain de sport, mon instinct me mena directement au caveau. Je fis mouche. Elle était allongée sur la tombe de son fils, à même la terre retournée.

Elle dormait.

Un mouvement latéral me fit sursauter. Christina était sortie de la pénombre des recoins, Jamie sur ses pas.

Décidément. Qu'est-ce que des gamins pouvaient bien faire dans un tel endroit ?

-Que faites-vous là ?

-On avait fini de manger, pour se détendre, on faisait du vtt, commença Jamie.

-Je l'ai vue entrer, je l'ai suivie… juste au cas où, termina Christina.

Je hochai la tête, signe que je captais bien ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle n'affichait aucune expression, elle gardait tout pour elle, avais-je remarqué. C'était dans son caractère, ou une protection. Avec Jamie, elle riait beaucoup mais seule elle se renfermait face aux autres. C'est pour ça que sa perte de sang-froid m'avait surpris hier. Je l'examinai réellement pour la première fois. Son aspect juvénile me faisait penser à Vagabonde mais ça s'arrêtait là, elle était très immature malgré les stigmates d'un passé douloureux. Vagabonde, elle, avait les expressions et la parole d'une femme aboutie. Une femme qui avait vécu beaucoup de choses.

Je me secouai, pourquoi je pensais à elle ?

-Vous pouvez retourner à ce que vous faisiez, quoique je vous conseillerais plutôt de filer un coup de main à l'intérieur.

-On croirait entendre ton psychopathe de frère, le tact en plus, se permit Christina. Il me tombe tout le temps dessus dès que je prends du bon temps à croire qu'il n'a que ça à foutre.

-Déjà d'une, tu vas apprendre à améliorer ton vocabulaire.

-Je suis majeure et vaccinée.

-Ça n'empêche pas d'être poli !

Elle se renfrogna.

-De deux, tu ne connais pas mon frère, s'il te conseille de rentrer c'est pour ton bien, on ne sort pas de la grotte comme dans un moulin, il y a des risques à s'exposer.

-On est à mille lieux de toute civilisation !

-Ne crois pas que ça nous mette à l'abri.

-Je ne crois rien.

Cette réponse me laissa perplexe. Jamie lui restait muet, le visage sombre. J'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Je me penchai pour prendre Selma dans mes bras, je voulais la confier à Doc, le temps que je revienne avec Kyle. Elle remua à peine.

-Elle préfère sûrement rester ici.

-Cela ne lui fera que du mal, Christina.

-Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, pourquoi l'empêcher ?

-Cela ne lui fera que du mal, persistai-je.

J'avais passé beaucoup de temps au cimetière à la mort de ma mère. Et j'avais émergé que quand mon père m'y avait délogé une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle eut un reniflement de dédain, amorçant un départ lent et agaçant.

-Viens Jamie.

Il était toujours avec elle, comme une ombre. Je leur emboitai le pas, un peu gêné par le sol irrégulier. Selma pesait, et Christina devant n'avançait pas vite.

-Pour une sportive tu es plutôt lente.

Elle ne releva pas, s'immobilisa devant l'apparition d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

-Vous êtes qui ! S'écria-t-elle en reculant.

Ben ça ! Aucun sens de l'accueil non plus. L'homme surpris, éclata de rires.

-On n'a pas le plaisir de se connaitre, rit-il de plus belle.

-Nate ! S'égaya Jamie, en lui donna une franche accolade.

Le fameux Nate. Il était bedonnant, pas très grand, le visage taillé à la pierre et cramé par le soleil. Il m'aperçut et son visage s'éclaira.

-Ian ! Content de te revoir parmi nous.

Je fus surpris, je devrais être habitué mais ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus été la cible d'inconnus qui me connaissaient.

Il regarda vers Selma.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils, le sérieux renforçant l'aspect buriné de son visage. Jamie prit la peine de lui expliquer, il exprima une grande compassion.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Nous perdons parfois ceux que nous aimons.

La compassion céda place à un moment de doute alors qu'il fixait le caveau derrière nous.

-Justement, je venais voir mon pote Rott.

-Il n'y a que nous trois ici, vous cherchez mal, répliqua Christina.

Jamie lui attrapa le bras, lui faisant non de la tête.

-Au contraire, je cherche bien, il doit être dans la deuxième rangée.

-Un de vos amis, m'a-t-on dit, me permis-je.

Il se fixa sur moi.

-Oui, le meilleur qui soit.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

J'avais rempli mon plateau mais au final, je n'avais pas super faim. Je me forçai néanmoins à manger. Cela m'évitait de penser. Et c'était ce que je voulais, pour ne pas flipper et changer d'avis. Je m'étais isolé, je ne recherchai la compagnie de personne, je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie.

Je surveillai ma montre toutes les deux minutes, je ne tenais pas en place, je sentais la pression monter. Je pris la direction du dortoir dans ma chambre, je pris la peine de me changer et alors que j'enfilais un jean plus propre, je butai sur le sac de sport avec les fringues de Soleil fraichement lavées. Devais-je les emmener ? Ça n'irait certainement pas à sa nouvelle Hôte. Tant pis, j'y rajoutai des fringues à moi puis je le calai sur mon épaule quand même. A quoi pouvait ressembler cette femme ? Était-ce si important ? Cela allait-il jouer sur ce qui se tramait dans mon cœur ? Je me prenais la tête pour rien.

Je remontais le sentier en direction des camions, je n'avais pas croisé la gamine sur son vtt, ça changeait un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me tapait sur le système, celle-là, dans genre emmerdeuse, fouteuse de merde, je la voyais arriver gros comme une maison.

J'avais chaud avec ma saharienne, je fis un arrêt pour l'enlever avec précaution, conscient de la présence de Soleil à l'intérieur.

-On y est, j'espère que tu seras contente de me voir.

Je lui parlais parfois, même si je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre mais je faisais comme si. Cela restait entre nous, un secret inviolable.

Je n'étais pas le premier, Jared était déjà là, un sac-à-dos sur les épaules, seul.

-Où est ta sangsue ?

-Elle va rester avec Gaby.

-Gaby ne vient pas ?

Je sentis un gros poids en moins sur ma poitrine.

-Mel a réussi à la convaincre de te laisser une chance.

Ian était derrière tout ça. J'eus un vague sourire.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Nate arrive, ton frère aussi.

-Ian vient ?

-Ben oui, me confirma l'intéressé que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. Si je viens pas c'est le naufrage assuré.

-Et Selma ?

-Doc va gérer, Mel va veiller au grain au sujet de Vagabonde.

L'entendre parler d'elle avec si peu d'intérêt me tuait.

-Où est Nate ?

-Au caveau, me précisa Ian. Il n'en a pas pour trop longtemps.

Il était venu voir Rott, et voilà bien quelqu'un à qui je ne voulais pas penser, sa mort me retournait toujours autant.

-Bien, on va dans quel camion ?

-Le nôtre, pour le retour ce sera plus simple. Nate n'aura pas à faire d'aller-retour et si Soleil veut revenir avec nous, il y aura une place.

-Elle reviendra avec nous, décrétai-je avec une confiance feinte.

-Ouais, ouais, marmonna Jared.

Qu'est-ce qui le contrariait ? Il arbora ce visage fermé et concentré d'expédition. Il n'était déjà plus avec nous. J'allais grimper à l'avant quand la voix de Gaby se manifesta.

-Kyle ! Non arrête, Mel, lâche moi !

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'énerver que Ian faisait déjà barrage, il se pencha vers Gaby pour lui dire je ne sais quoi puis elle parut se calmer. Intrigué, je voulus en avoir le cœur net.

-Laisse Ian gérer ça, Kyle, monte ! Me tanna Jared.

Je me forçai à obtempérer, luttant pour ne pas regarder vers le trio. Je posai ma veste sur mes cuisses et mon sac entre mes pieds, attendis tranquillement que Ian nous rejoignît, ce qu'il fit après deux minutes. Il s'installa à l'arrière, je me tournai vers lui, tordant mon cou pour le voir, il était troublé.

-T'as réussi à la garder à distance. Comment t'as fait ?

Il resta muet. Il se perdit en lui-même et je sus qu'il était bien inutile de tenter de l'en sortir. Tout ça me rendit perplexe. Nate arriva et toqua à la vitre conducteur.

-Personne ne m'accompagne ?

Je me dévouai en fin de compte pour l'accompagner.

-On te suivra de loin, annonça Jared à Nate tandis que Ian montait à l'avant.

La route me parut interminable, nous remontions au nord-est de l'état. Nate n'était pas loquace, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler. La fin de journée s'amorçait, la fatigue se faisait sentir après une nuit peu réparatrice. Je fermai les yeux, bercé par les secousses des irrégularités de la route. Loin de la grotte, j'étais moins oppressé, je me détendis pour sombrer dans une somnolence bienvenue.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, nous étions arrêtés et il faisait nuit, c'était sûrement cela qui m'avait sorti de ma torpeur. Nate était allé ouvrir un grillage en barbelés. Derrière nous, Jared stationnait avec le camion. Nate revint, passa tout droit et fit halte au niveau de Jared qui baissa sa vitre.

-Tu me suis à la trace, le terrain est miné, une assurance en cas de visiteurs indésirables. Referme le grillage une fois entré.

Je devais être tout pâle. Miné ? C'était quoi ces conneries ? Il reprit sa place dans le camion et avança lentement, patienta pour que Jared fermât le grillage puis progressa dans une trajectoire connue de lui seul, slalomant parfois brusquement, provoquant des spasmes frénétiques dans ma poitrine. Que pouvait-il voir ? Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je m'arrimai à la poignée de la portière, en sueur, jetant des coups d'œil stressés à l'arrière, Jared assurait bien. Heureusement que c'était lui qui conduisait, il faisait toujours preuve d'un self-control inimaginable. Nate atteignit son but sans dommage, je me permis de respirer normalement, nous entrâmes dans un souterrain en pente qui s'éclaira dès notre passage, il arrêta le moteur et me fit signe de descendre. Je laissai mon sac à l'intérieur.

Rachel venait à notre rencontre, comment savait-elle que nous étions là ? Elle portait une combinaison sombre ceinturée d'armes de toutes sortes dont un glock et ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient autour d'elle. Je m'étirai pour supprimer les crispations de mes muscles. J'avais faim, soif et besoin de pisser. Elle me serra la main puis apposa son autre main par-dessus notre poignée dans un signe de bienvenue chaleureux.

-On t'attendait.

Ah bon ?

Elle salua Jared et Ian.

-Contente de te revoir parmi nous, Ian.

-Je suis censé vous connaitre, je suppose ?

Bien sûr, percutai-je encore, il ne la connaissait pas non plus. Je refis donc les présentations, les informant au passage qu'il était amnésique.

-C'est pour ça que Gaby n'est pas là, tu gardes tes distances, visa juste Rachel.

-Non, démentit-il sans pour autant donner une explication.

D'ailleurs moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie de débattre là-dessus.

-On y va ? Les pressai-je. J'aurais besoin de vos sanitaires.

Rachel prit la tête du groupe, nous suivions à la chaine. Elle ralentit subitement pour être à la hauteur de Nate.

-Tu dois être fatigué, Nate, avec cet aller-retour.

-Ouais, je vais aller me poser un peu, je te laisse gérer la visite et le reste.

La voix de Rachel se fit plus basse.

-Tu as vu Rott ?

Il hocha juste la tête pour confirmer. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre. La main de Rachel pressa son épaule brièvement puis elle se tourna vers nous.

-Suivez-moi.

Nate bifurqua à gauche à l'intersection et elle à droite. J'étais édifié par toutes les lumières, toute cette électricité et je n'étais pas le seul, Ian derrière moi étudiait chaque millimètre carré du repaire. On s'enfonça un peu dans le sol, nous arrivâmes devant une lourde porte en acier, elle tapa un code très long. Un bip de déverrouillage se fit entendre, elle se faufila à l'intérieur et nous enjoignit de la suivre.

Nous étions dans une ancienne centrale nucléaire, nous expliqua-t-elle. L'air y était lourd, dégageant une odeur de fer un peu désagréable.

-On s'habitue, relativisa-t-elle. Ce qui nous manque le plus c'est la lumière du jour.

Tout était compartimenté, gris et éclairé d'une lumière blanche dérangeante. Elle me montra les toilettes ensuite elle nous fit visiter: cela manquait de chaleur, de verdure, de soleil, d'air. Le réfectoire était aussi chaleureux qu'un cimetière. Elle nous présenta aux habitants que nous croisions. Nous étions accueillis avec gentillesse ou effusion.

-Cela fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, entendis-je.

Je ne remarquai pas d'enfants.

-Votre groupe s'est agrandi ? Demandai-je.

-Oui et pas qu'un peu, il a doublé. Dans quelques temps, il deviendra difficile de tous cohabiter.

-Comment ça se fait que les Traqueurs ne vous aient pas repérés ici ? Demanda Ian.

-Ils ont abandonné leur recherche à cause des mines. Vous avez peut-être faim ?

-Venons-en au fait, décréta Jared.

Rachel resta impassible, reprit sa marche et nous guida vers un ascenseur pour descendre à un niveau inférieur. On s'enfonçait encore plus sous terre. Pris de claustrophobie, je tentai de respirer calmement. Ian n'en menait pas large non plus, il était tout pâle.

-De grands gaillards comme vous, rigola Rachel.

Jared lui était comme d'hab et c'était horripilant. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un compartiment d'un blanc passé un peu déprimant. Les lumières crues accentuaient le malaise, on se croirait à l'hôpital.

-C'est notre infirmerie.

Un gars brun filiforme avança vers nous. Je reconnus Evan, il venait parfois en raid avec nous surtout quand c'était pour récupérer des médocs. Il était infirmier, un peu l'équivalent de notre Doc.

-Vous voilà ! Je désespérais de vous voir.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Notre inconnue est faible, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle tiendra. Autant procéder tout de suite. Où est Soleil ?

Tout allait trop vite. Ian me fila un coup de coude, pour que je réagisse. Je restai amorphe, Evan s'excitait déjà, sautillant pour que je la lui donne. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais la peur au ventre, j'étais tétanisé face à l'imminence du retour de Soleil. Je me sentis mal, je resserrai mon emprise pour ne pas faire tomber la cuve.

-Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Râla Jared.

J'étais en train de reculer. Je me demandai comment mes jambes pouvaient fonctionner. Ian se matérialisa devant moi, tendit les mains :

-Confies-la-moi.

La seconde suivante, il se dirigeait vers les tables d'examen. Il y en avait plusieurs, toutes vides sauf une. Rachel et Jared restèrent en arrière, celui-ci me poussa vers l'avant.

-Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir emmené.

Je fis quelques pas lents, observant Evan procéder (Gaby avait formé Rott qui avait formé Evan), observant Ian mal à l'aise devant le spectacle de Soleil. Je la voyais irradier, et j'en étais bouleversé.

Réellement.

Je me penchai enfin sur cette femme, anxieux. Elle était pâle de carnation, assez grande, ses cheveux étaient roux, d'un roux presque rouge et longs, très longs. Elle avait des traits irréguliers, un nez long, une bouche trop fine qui formait une ligne mince. Je la passais au scan pour m'imprégner d'elle, pour accuser le coup à son réveil mais rien ne me prépara à ce qu'elle exprima quand elle ouvrit les yeux, des yeux d'un bleu transparent striés d'argent.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai. On attaquera sûrement avec Soleil et Jamie et peut-être Gaby.<p> 


	22. La pression

Merci à **Myriam et Shiriliz** pour vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne **crg** : Non, elle n'est pas si longue ta review ! Oui comme tu dis c'est moi qui écris c'est donc moi qui choisis ce qui arrive aux persos et ça c'est cool. Faire revenir Jodi n'a jamais été mon but, si elle devait revenir, elle serait revenue dans le livre 1. J'aime aussi cette idée des deux frères si différents et si similaires. Ian, je le kiffe aussi, il en ch** un peu mais ça va aller, lol.

En réponse à la tienne **lea4020** : c'est super gentil à toi, mais je me sens bien impuissante face à tout ce qui est arrivé. Merci de m'encourager pour la suite en tout cas. J'espère que tu aimeras.

En réponse à la tienne **Sylvie **: Ah lala, tu trouves toujours le moyen de me remonter le moral. Malheureusement le p'tit loup est parti et c'est un déchirement qui me pèse au cœur chaque jour depuis son enterrement. J'y pense à chaque seconde, et quand j'embrasse mes filles, je pense à ma cousine qui ne pourra plus embrasser son fils. Il n'y a que quand j'écris que j'oublie tout mais je manque de temps et je suis crevée par toutes ces nuits sans sommeil.

Une suite attendue, pas forcément comme vous le souhaiteriez. J'attends votre avis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : La pression<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOLEIL<strong>

Oh…

Mais…

**La caresse du vent tant attendue et familière me berce, je tangue, frétille, me plie pour revenir à ma place, le ciel est ensoleillé, je me nourris de cette chaleur, je cherche quelque chose à travers l'horizon, mais quoi ? Je suis si seule, et pourtant si entourée dans cette immensité d'anonymes. Je sens l'attention sur moi, il est temps, oui il est temps de leur narrer une de mes histoires… **

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces souvenirs ? Tout se brouilla pour me porter sur quelque chose de plus récent, la fin de mon prédécesseur, compris-je.

**Je quitte mon travail au musée des sciences humaines pour rejoindre mon véhicule, je dois me dépêcher d'aller refaire le plein avant que ne ferme la station-service, le voyant de la jauge d'essence s'est allumé en arrivant ce matin au musée. Je sens mes cheveux virevolter à chaque pas, caressant ma nuque d'un chatoiement agréable. Je suis un peu triste mais les choses vont s'arranger, il n'y a pas de raison.**

J'avais de longs cheveux ? Un flash d'une silhouette dans un miroir me confirma que oui. J'étais une femme rousse et grande, et maigre. Je manquais de formes pourtant je me trouvais très bien comme ça en cet instant précis.

**J'arrive à ma voiture, au moment de déverrouiller mon véhicule d'un léger bip, j'entends des gémissements. Je cherche, anxieuse, d'où cela peut provenir. Une femme est au sol à quelques mètres de là, je cours vers elle, elle est face contre sol. Je m'accroupis en l'appelant, mais rien, mon rythme cardiaque reste lent malgré la situation. J'ai toujours su garder mon calme. Je la retourne, elle est jeune, pâle, inerte. **

Tout se mit en place, je connaissais ce visage. C'était Rachel. Rachel ?

**Je tapote sa joue.**

**-Mademoiselle ?**

**Je sors mon portable pour appeler les secours. C'est bien la première fois que je dois faire une telle chose, je me sens utile et fébrile en même temps. Et alors que mon attention est détournée, elle se réveille et me vaporise quelque chose près de visage tandis que quelqu'un m'agrippe par derrière.**

Son dernier souvenir était une odeur citronnée associée à la peur…

J'avais peur maintenant tout comme elle. Où étais-je ? Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait que je retrouve le mécanisme. D'autres souvenirs me submergeaient, je tentais de les contenir, de les assimiler en même temps. On parlait autour de moi.

-Soleil ?

Je ne me sentais pas concernée. J'étais Murmures-plein-de-Sérénité…

**Face à la glace en pied dans ma chambre à l'étage, je m'apprête avec soin. Sur la table de chevet trône un cadre où s'enlacent un couple, j'ai un sourire triste. J'entends la voiture qui arrive, je me hâte de me recoiffer. La porte d'entrée claque, je vérifie que je suis impeccable, ma robe rouge est cintrée et un peu courte, perchée sur de hauts talons (oui je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour mes chevilles mais j'aime être en hauteur), je parais encore plus grande mais Sid s'en fiche, il est immense. **

**-Tu es là, Serena ? **

**J'entends ses pas dans l'escalier. Il a hâte de savoir…**

-Soleil ?

Une voix familière. Et oui, c'était moi qu'on appelait, c'était moi Soleil.

-Soleil, reviens, s'il te plait.

-Donne-lui du réveil, proposa une autre voix plus speed.

Je connaissais aussi cette voix

-Soleil, ouvre les yeux.

Une supplique, c'était une voix que j'aimais. Quelque chose de fruité me titilla les narines. Je parvins enfin à faire fonctionner mes paupières, un peu trop vite car la lumière crue du plafond me gêna. Où étais-je ? Le visage penché sur moi était curieux et m'aiguilla sur l'endroit où je me trouvais.

-Evan ?

Je fis un bond car cette voix un peu trop grave était sortie de ma bouche, je me raclai la gorge. J'avais des difficultés à faire fonctionner ce corps.

-Comment tu te sens, Soleil ?

-J'ai faim.

Une faim sourde et douloureuse. Il rit.

-C'est compréhensible. Bienvenue dans notre humble repaire en tout cas.

Des doigts effleurèrent ma joue pour attirer mon attention. Je me détournai d'Evan (qui s'éloigna) pour chercher où était celui qu'il me tardait de voir dans un besoin incontrôlé et étrange.

-Je suis par là.

Un frisson me parcourut jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tant j'affectionnais le propriétaire de cette voix. Kyle. Oui, Kyle. Le malaise de ce retour laissa place au bien-être dès que nous nous trouvâmes. Ses yeux écarquillés me prirent au dépourvu. Je réalisai alors que j'avais une autre apparence et qu'il allait peut-être en être rebuté.

-Comment je suis ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de me sourire avec maladresse. Il sécha maladroitement des larmes que je n'avais pas senties couler, un contact chaud inédit et si tendre. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de lui sourire face à son sourire timide, ce qui était très inhabituel et si merveilleux. Je détaillai son visage aux traits réguliers et durcis seulement par un nez abimé, réminiscence de coups portés lors de sa jeunesse mouvementée. Tout me revenait facilement, nos retrouvailles, notre installation à la grotte, notre vie commune, je me rappelai de mon existence à ses côtés qui primaient sur le reste des autres souvenirs.

Sauf que…

Il m'avait brisé le cœur, une souffrance inimaginable, intolérable, non quantifiable. Des mots cruels cognaient dans chaque recoin de ma tête, se mélangeant avec d'autres souvenirs et d'autres douleurs. Mon sourire se fana et s'estompa, un poids se posa sur ma poitrine et il cessa aussi de sourire pour exprimer que de la peur. De la peur, non, ça ne lui correspondait pas. Je me sentais dépérir mais une force venant de cet être que j'occupais, me dynamisa, me remonta à la surface.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je…

-Tu as perdu ta langue Kyle O'Shea ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'ai pu dire ça mais cela résonnait bien avec cette voix un peu brutale. Il resta amorphe, continuant de bafouiller, ce qui n'était pas son style. Que lui était-il arrivé durant mon absence pour qu'il perde son assurance ? Devant ses hésitations ma colère s'accentua sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Une colère légitime que je voulais lui imposer. Je fronçai les sourcils, c'était facile de laisser ce sentiment exploser dans mon corps neuf. Très facile, trop facile, et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer moi qui n'aspirais qu'à la paix, et à être loin de ce qui me rappelait mon bonheur perdu. Pourquoi Gaby avait-elle failli à sa promesse ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ?

La main de Kyle agrippa la mienne, je la retirai d'un mouvement brusque et aisé, j'avais de la force dans ce grand corps.

-Ne me touche pas.

Je me redressai d'un coup en position assise (ce n'était pas commode de me mouvoir), mes cheveux étaient plus longs que je ne pensais et balayèrent mes épaules et le milieu de mon dos. Ma tête tournait un peu, j'avais faim, trop faim. Je descendis quand même de l'autre côté de la table et manquai de m'affaler. De grandes mains me saisirent pour garder mes deux pieds au sol. Je n'eus qu'a à peine lever la tête pour voir qui m'avait aidée et je paniquai devant le Traqueur. Je me débattis comme une furie.

-C'est Ian, Soleil ! Il est revenu !

J'entendis Kyle confusément et le temps que je percute, il me fallut encore quelque secondes. Echevelée, je me risquai à le dévisager, effectivement, il n'y avait plus trace du Traqueur, juste l'immensité turquoise des yeux de Ian remplis d'inquiétude et de je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-Oh, pardon Ian.

Je voulais me réjouir mais je me sentais vraiment mal. Il hocha juste la tête et me lâcha. Je tanguai à nouveau, son corps me réceptionna, mon front atterrit sur son épaule, je manquai de souffle, j'étais patraque. Kyle voulut prendre le relais, je m'agrippai à Ian :

-Je ne veux pas le voir, je veux qu'il parte.

Je n'étais pas si familière d'habitude mais aujourd'hui je savais me le permettre. Et surtout j'étais affolée à l'idée d'être seule avec lui, d'être affaiblie par mes sentiments pour lui au point de l'autoriser à me refaire du mal. Il y eut un brouhaha diffus, des bruits de départ, dont celui de Kyle, perçus-je, Ian aussi fit mine de partir et je recommençai à tanguer. Il me souleva avec facilité pour me rallonger sur la table. Ce n'était pas Kyle qui aurait fait ça. Ian était si différent, si ouvert, si attentif, si… amoureux de Gaby.

-Elle a de la chance de t'avoir, Gaby.

Je n'osais pas l'examiner, voir sa contrition.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu es son Âme mâle, tu es plus comme nous qu'humain.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Quelque chose clochait dans sa tonalité, et dans cette réponse. Je me permis un regard vers lui, il se ferma comme une huitre à croire que je le gênais. J'étais trop mal pour me questionner cependant.

-Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

-Vagabonde ? Elle est restée à la grotte. Je lui ai promis de prendre le relais et de veiller sur toi.

C'était bien son genre, je lui souris avec lassitude, frissonnai malgré les vêtements qui me couvraient. Deux secondes plus tard, mon corps était recouvert d'un plaid.

-Si tu veux me rendre service, ramène ton frère à la grotte, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là mais je ne veux plus me faire d'illusion. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

-Il est là parce qu'il tient à toi.

-Ne fais pas ça, Ian, je suis trop lasse pour lutter, je ne veux pas qu'il profite de ma faiblesse.

-Tu n'as pas l'air faible.

-Oh que si, il est ma faiblesse. Il est celui qui peut me détruire. Il est celui que je n'aurai jamais. Celui qui habitera mon cœur pour le reste de mon existence humaine. Comprends-tu que sa simple présence est un calvaire ? Après deux ans et demi à ses cotés, jamais il n'a su me voir moi. Je restais le parasite incrusté dans le corps de sa Jodi.

Je monologuai, les paroles agissant telle une thérapie.

-Ici, je vais pouvoir me reconstruire, aider les autres, avoir un but : celui de la cohabitation entre mon espèce et la vôtre. Je veux être utile, je veux être reconnue à ma juste valeur et pour ce que je suis.

-Je comprends.

Evan revint avec de l'eau et de la purée. Ian m'aida à m'asseoir. Je bus la moitié de la bouteille et entamai tant bien que mal mon plat de purée. C'était fade, mon palais était habitué à bien mieux, mais moi je me contentais de peu en général. Cela fut laborieux tant mes mains tremblaient.

-Comment va Nate ? Demandai-je pour meubler.

-Oh tu sais, depuis la mort de Rott, il n'est plus le même.

Evan aussi en souffrait. Cela me réchauffa le cœur de voir tant d'amour pour mon congénère.

-Je vais rejoindre Kyle, me prévint Ian, étrangement mal à l'aise.

Je hochai la tête.

-Vous allez repartir tout de suite ?

Cette idée me fit mal alors que c'était ce que je voulais.

-Non. Il ne repartira pas sans toi.

OoooO

J'avais avalé un deuxième plat de purée malgré le nœud dans mon estomac, j'étais passée aux sanitaires de l'infirmerie puis j'avais été transportée par des gars que je ne connaissais pas jusque dans une chambre (au niveau supérieur) carrée et grise.

J'eus un coup au cœur en revoyant Rachel qui m'avait apporté un drap propre et une couverture. J'étais encore un peu traumatisée par le dernier souvenir de Serena.

-Je suis désolée pour Kyle et toi. Vraiment. Jared m'a un peu expliqué la situation.

Un couteau retournait ma plaie et je ne pouvais lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Devant mon silence, elle se résigna.

-Essaie de dormir. Je ne suis pas loin si tu as besoin, dans la deuxième allée au fond à droite, chambre 12.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Vingt-deux heures vingt. L'heure est affichée dans toutes les pièces.

Elle me montra du doigt l'horloge digitale rectangulaire accrochée au mur au dessus de la porte puis ajouta avant de quitter la pièce :

-On se lève tôt ici, alors profite bien de ta nuit. Je viendrais te réveiller vers sept heures pour aller au réfectoire. Tu vas être l'attraction du jour.

Cela ne me plaisait pas, quoique… Serena aimait se mettre en avant. Mais je n'étais pas Serena.

Je n'entendais aucun bruit, c'était un peu anxiogène. Je n'étais jamais venu ici, et Nate ne nous avait jamais donné de détails pour ne pas compromettre leur planque en cas de capture. Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner plus, j'étais physiquement épuisée. Je m'enroulai dans la couverture, sur le matelas sommaire où les ressorts pointaient, c'était inconfortable. Alors que je m'interrogeai sur cette lumière pénible en applique sur le mur latéral, elle s'éteignit automatiquement au bout de cinq minutes. Le noir m'enveloppa, ma solitude ne me parut que plus définitive mais je ne devais pas y penser. Et encore moins penser à une certaine personne. Je me mordis la lèvre, une lèvre plus fine qui accusa difficilement le coup. Ailleurs résidait un autre manque, Sid me manquait. Et je n'avais pas besoin de ça non plus.

Je parvins à dormir comme une souche, je fus seulement réveillée par des besoins physiologiques le lendemain matin aux aurores. Je dansais tellement j'avais besoin d'aller faire pipi et il n'y avait personne pour m'indiquer où me rendre. J'étais seule dans cette petite pièce exigüe où seul filtrait un raie de lumière sous ma porte et la réflexion des chiffres rouges de l'horloge. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Allais-je supporter cet endroit sans mes amis ?

Je m'aventurai dans le couloir, je parcourus les allées pour trouver Rachel et je tombai sur la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Je me précipitai vers la cachette des camions, prise de panique à l'idée de faire une erreur en laissant Kyle partir là-bas. Mel voulait me retenir mais ma hargne la convainquit de me laisser faire. La pente fut raide à monter tant j'étais essoufflée. Je le vis en train de monter dans le camion.

-Kyle !

Il eut un instant d'arrêt mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir plus, Ian fit barrage devant moi, un immense barrage infranchissable contre lequel je me heurtai. Je levai la tête dans sa direction, ce qui me plongea dans un profond émoi dès que nos yeux se croisèrent. Je fis un effort pour passer outre.

-Ian, je dois lui parler, je t'en prie.

Je voulus le contourner, mais il était rapide, je le poussai vainement de mes mains frêles qu'il attrapa pour les relâcher aussi vite. Kyle fut alors le cadet de mes préoccupations tout comme Mel non loin qui était comme une ombre protectrice.

Il se pencha vers moi spontanément, l'air grave.

-Je ne le laisserai pas lui faire du mal et je ne pense pas qu'il lui en fera.

Je ne pouvais que le croire tant il était sincère mais …

-S'il lui en fait malgré tout?

-Je lui file une bonne trempe et je le ramène ici illico presto pour qu'il lui fiche la paix.

-Tu ne la connais même pas, pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour elle ?

« Parce qu'il était foncièrement gentil », me répondis-je à moi-même.

-Parce que ça te tient à cœur.

Mon cœur dansait la samba, alors que je le dévisageais sans retenu, submergée par une vague d'amour trop longtemps réfrénée. Il était gêné, tellement gêné. Regrettait-il ses paroles ? Ou alors était-ce une perche tendue ? Ou un message pour me signifier que je ne devais pas renoncer à lui ? Ou simplement une amitié naissante ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était positif, si positif que cela m'en donna des ailes.

-Je peux te confier quelque chose ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Je zieutai vers Mel qui n'en loupait pas une miette, attentive. Tant pis. Je fis signe à Ian de se pencher tandis que je positionnai ma main en demi cercle sur le côté de ma bouche. Il me tendit son oreille.

-Ne m'en veux pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser pour me demander pourquoi, j'avais déjà encerclé son visage et collé mes lèvres aux siennes. J'eus l'impression de renaitre dans ce simple contact pourtant si essentiel. Il n'y eut pas de geste de recul mais ce fut éphémère, ses lèvres chaudes n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Il était déjà reparti vers le camion. La peur me gagna à nouveau, il allait se mettre en danger, cette expédition pouvait leur être fatale à tous.

Mel, de nouveau en qualité de garde du corps, me prit par l'épaule.

-Bien tenté.

Je ne relevais pas. Elle soupira, tendue elle aussi.

-Nous devons avoir la foi, ils vont revenir, et en prime Soleil aussi reviendra.

-Il le faut.

OoooO

J'avais suivi mon planning pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je ruminais et ruminais, Mel n'y pouvait rien même si son soutien m'était d'un grand réconfort. Je voyais bien qu'elle aussi avait peur, mais elle fanfaronnait pour le cacher. Je ne pouvais pas prier, je ne croyais pas en un Être supérieur. J'avais traversé la galaxie sans y apercevoir l'ombre d'un Être suprême. J'enviais ceux qui y parvenaient, qui y trouvait un réel réconfort comme DeeDee par exemple. Elle était arrivée il y a plusieurs mois, une femme discrète et travailleuse que j'appréciais.

Dans la cuisine, je filai un coup de main, participant que brièvement aux conversations de Violetta et Lily. Je dinai très tôt pour aller me coucher tôt. Je voulais repenser tranquillement à certaines choses (comme Ian, Soleil et Kyle), et sans témoins. C'était sans compter l'intrusion de Selma dans le réfectoire. Je me figeai, sous le choc de la voir, je l'avais presque oubliée. Elle aussi était immobile dans cette pièce que je regrettai être vide maintenant. Elle portait des habits un peu amples, un pantalon en lin et une chemise d'un blanc passé. Ses cheveux étaient libres et accentuaient la raideur de son visage creusé et pâle.

Elle était le reflet d'une ombre, d'un corps sans vie, il n'y avait plus de haine dans ses yeux braqués sur moi mais cela ne voulait rien dire. J'étais incapable de définir son expression. Malgré mon stress, je me levai pour quitter la pièce sans faire aucun écart pour l'éviter. A son niveau, ma poitrine souffrit des battements brutaux de mon cœur, et je crus défaillir quand elle m'attrapa le bras.

-Ne partez pas, j'aimerais vous parler.

Je fixai sa main sur mon bras, méfiante. Elle me lâcha instantanément et alla s'asseoir là où je me trouvais précédemment, et patienta. Que faire ? Ian m'aurait conseillé de crever l'abcès. Ian…

Le trou dans mon cœur se reforma tant l'inquiétude était forte. Et il me manquait tellement. Et Soleil ? Etait-elle revenue ? Allait-elle m'en vouloir de lui avoir imposé Kyle ? Que de questions sans réponses. J'aurais dû y aller, au lieu de ça, j'étais aux prises avec cette mère éplorée en quête de vengeance.

Inconsciemment, mes pas m'avaient menée vers elle. Pourquoi donc ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien, j'étais peut-être maso ? Ou alors je voulais vraiment faire la paix, comme Ian le souhaiterait, comme je devrais le souhaiter de moi-même, pourtant quelque chose me bloquait.

Debout face à la table, je l'observai d'un œil suspicieux et curieux. Elle tapota le banc pour que je m'asseye à ses côtés. Je fis non de la tête.

-Bien.

Elle posa ses mains croisées sur la table, elles tremblaient. J'allais de ses mains à son visage neutre, on n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle était nerveuse si ses mains ne l'avaient pas trahie. Ou alors était-ce de la colère qu'elle essayait de contenir ?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Je l'observai avec étonnement.

-Mon aide ?

-J'ai parlé à Jeb, il refuse de m'aider.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Déjà si Jeb n'étais pas d'accord, c'était mauvaise signe.

-J'ai un mari vous savez, il faut aller le chercher.

Je commençais à voir le nœud du problème.

-Il le faut, vous comprenez, et vous devez m'aider.

Elle était sèche et rude, mais je n'étais pas dupe, elle était une rescapée cherchant un proche survivant après un naufrage dont elle m'estimait responsable. Je l'examinai sans un mot.

-Ian avait promis d'en parler à Jeb mais il est parti m'a-t-on dit, Dieu sait pour quoi faire, et j'ai dû me débrouiller seule.

L'entendre parler de Ian me lancina dans chaque fibre de mon être. C'était ça qui me bloquait, c'était de la jalousie. Je me sentis honteuse face à cette mère endeuillée.

-Qu'a dit Jeb exactement ?

-C'est trop dangereux. Comme j'ai disparu, mon mari risque d'être surveillé.

-Jeb a raison.

-Foutaise ! Il est trop confortablement installé dans sa grotte pour aller voir de ses yeux et pour se salir les mains, il est si enfoncé dans sa solitude qu'il pense que je devrais en prendre mon partie et en faire autant !

-Vous le jugez mal.

-Je ne crois pas non, au contraire. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Voulez-vous m'aider ?

-Comment ?

-En le faisant changer d'avis.

Je secouai la tête, effarée.

-Il a raison, c'est trop dangereux.

Elle se leva et tapa des mains sur la table.

-Aller chercher mon mari c'est dangereux mais aller chercher l'une des vôtres pour la ramener ici, ça c'est acceptable !

Alors en fin de compte elle savait pourquoi Ian était parti.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-C'est très hypocrite ! Et révoltant, admettez-le !

-Le contexte est compliqué.

-Admettez-le !

-Vous êtes en colère, vous n'êtes pas objective.

-Aucune objectivité ne me fera admettre que vous avez votre place ici mais comme vous avez su vous faire accepter en les aidant, je me plierai à cette décision, je cohabiterai avec vous à la seule condition que vous me rameniez mon mari.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

Il était tard, et je n'avais toujours pas diné. J'étais avec ma cousine, j'y avais passé une partie de ma fin de journée une fois mes taches accomplies. Je m'étais éloigné de Tina car nous nous étions un peu embrouillés à cause de la raison du départ de Kyle et Jared. Elle rejetait l'idée de réinvestir l'un des nôtres avec une Âme.

-Mais il s'agit de notre amie.

-Pourquoi alors libérer les nôtres si c'est pour ensuite faire un truc pareil !

-Cela reste exceptionnel. Soleil aussi est de notre côté, elle veut la paix. Elle nous y aidera.

-Tu es naïf Jamie !

-Mais non !

-Mais si, tu crois que la vie est juste mais elle ne l'est pas.

Je le savais, et ce depuis longtemps, que la vie était injuste.

-Ils sont à l'origine de notre destruction, pourquoi leur permettre de rester, de souiller un corps qui ne demande qu'à reposer en paix ?

Je n'avais pas répondu. Elle était pleine de colère, souvent, trop facilement. Je ne voulais pas attiser ce sentiment. Elle avait fini par me laisser pour aller exécuter ses corvées avec réticence.

Selma était aussi là avec Sharon et moi. Elle était enfin réveillée. Ian l'avait déposée à l'infirmerie pour que Doc l'examinât. C'était il y a plusieurs heures, depuis Ian était parti avec Jared et Kyle et j'étais sur les dents. Je n'aimais pas savoir mes proches en terrain miné.

Je me forçai à ne pas regarder en direction de Selma, assis sur le rebord de la couche de Sharon, j'étais affalé sur le seul siège libre en attendant qu'elles terminent leur longue discussion. Cette femme m'inspirait beaucoup de choses, négatives pour la plupart et son chagrin me remplissait de mal-être. Je pensais souvent à son petit garçon que je n'avais pas eu le temps de connaitre. Je me revoyais le prendre dans mes bras alors qu'il dormait à l'arrière de la voiture. Il était assez chétif, pas très grand pour ses neuf ans.

Je me secouai pour échapper à toutes ces pensées anxiogènes. Sharon et Selma étaient détendues, on n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle avait des tendances suicidaires. Tina avait fini par me confier ses craintes au sujet de cette mère à la masse selon elle. Tina était dure en parlant de Selma mais au final je percevais une réelle peur la concernant. En la voyant entrer dans le caveau ce matin, elle avait bondi pour aller voir ce que Selma y faisait et avait fini par me dire le pourquoi de sa réaction.

Elle se leva enfin.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Sharon ? Je me rends aux cuisines.

-Non, je vous remercie.

Elle tapota la main de Sharon et s'éloigna sans même un regard vers moi. Quelque chose avait changé en Selma, et je ne savais pas quoi. Et cela était assez étrange. Je me rapprochai à mon tour de Sharon, m'agenouillai pour l'examiner soigneusement. Elle était exténuée, je n'étais pas rassuré par sa mine pâle et ses difficultés à manger.

-Ce n'est pas une sinécure d'être enceinte. Je suis rincée, complètement à plat.

Je lui pris la main.

-Je suis désolé. Ça doit te manquer de te prendre pour un prof.

Elle dégagea sa main pour me filer une tape derrière le crâne mais j'avais esquivé.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres, évitant soigneusement le sujet de Selma, elle en arriva à me parler de Tina et je me renfrognai, non désireux de parler d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu t'agaces, Jamie ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je m'agace pas. C'est juste qu'il y a des sujets que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder.

Elle sourit, ce qui me contraria.

-Mélanie sait que tu en pinces pour Tina ?

Je la fixai avec des gros yeux fâchés, elle racontait vraiment que des conneries.

-Pas la peine de partir en vrille, je lui dirai rien, rit-elle.

La voir rire me calma, elle riait peu m'avait confié Doc. Elle supportait mal cet alitement. Celui-ci entra, s'étonna de ne pas voir Selma.

-Elle est partie aux cuisines, le renseigna Sharon.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Jamie, va la chercher.

Je perçus l'urgence de la requête, compris qu'il s'agissait de Gaby. Je courus donc vers les cuisines qui se révélèrent être vides et débouchai sur le réfectoire. Je me figeai devant la vision de Gaby face à Selma. Elles discutaient cordialement, du moins en apparence. Seulement le contenu de leur conversation me déplut d'une force que je ne pus qu'intervenir.

-Gaby a sa place ici, plus que vous !

Je fis quelques pas rapides vers Gaby qui s'était retournée au son de ma voix.

-Jamie, ne te mêle pas de ça.

Je l'ignorai pour faire face à Selma, en mode rage.

-Et je vous interdis de la menacer, est-ce que c'est clair !

Elle se pencha vers moi par-dessus la table, nullement impressionnée.

-Tu devrais écouter cette chose et te mêler de ce qui te regarde.

Ma pulsion première fut de la frapper mais je la contrai car je ne voulais pas être ce genre d'homme. Je n'étais pas agressif en général alors mieux valait que je garde mon sang-froid. Je serrai les poings, respirai calmement pour pouvoir répliquer mais Gaby m'attrapa le bras, je dus me résoudre à me tourner vers elle. Elle semblait maitresse d'elle-même et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle prit la parole.

-Tu nous laisses, Jamie.

-Ah ça, non !

-Et tu n'en parles pas à Mel, ni à Jeb.

-Gaby…

-Non, tu dois me le promettre.

Je me sentais pris au piège, les autres étaient partis et Mel qui aurait dû être avec elle comme une sangsue était je ne sais où.

-Jamie ?

-Oui ok.

Ça allait se payer cher.

-Je vais régler ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'étais furieux, elle était têtue parfois. Je fis volte-face vers Selma pour une dernière mise-en-garde.

-Si vous lui faites encore du mal, je vous pousse moi-même dans le vide.

Gaby avait couiné, Selma était mortifiée. Je sortis d'un pas vif pour aller prendre l'air, ce fut long pour arriver à l'extérieur. La nuit s'annonçait, l'air était plus frais, je respirai à plein poumon pour me vider la tête. Je m'assis contre la paroi pour profiter de la vision d l'horizon. Tina avait raison, c'était une immensité agréable à regarder. Cela m'embêtait sérieusement de ne pas pouvoir lui confier ce qui me minait mais nous étions en froid et puis je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle comprit à quel point Gaby était importante pour moi. Je ne sus combien de temps passa avant que je ne me décide à rentrer. Sûrement pas mal de temps car j'avais la dalle et la nuit était installée. C'était une nuit sans étoiles, une nuit noire. Etait-ce un mauvais présage ?

En revenant au réfectoire, je croisai la route de Heath et Geoffrey, de Lucina et de ses fils qui me tannèrent pour un match de foot mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je ne voyais dans mon entourage personne à qui me confier. Sharon avait déjà assez de ses soucis, tante Maggie, pfff même pas la peine. A part rompre ma promesse, je ne voyais pas comment faire. Et puis en arrivant dans le réfectoire qui était presque vide, je tombai sur Lacey. Elle était comme elle était, je savais qu'elle aimait bien Gaby. Je pris place à ses côtés après avoir chargé mon plateau (j'étais stressé mais rien ne m'empêchait jamais de manger).

-Salut, dis-je.

-Salut. Tu en fais une tête.

Ah bon ? C'était si visible ?

-Je peux te dire un truc important ?

-Vas-y, dit-elle en finissant son plat.

Je lui narrai ce que j'avais surpris entre Selma et Gaby.

-Selma a un mari ?

Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Là n'est pas le problème.

-Bien sûr que si, elle supporte mal le décès de son fils et elle veut son mari près d'elle pour l'aider. Elle a l'air de vachement l'aimer.

-Oncle Jeb a refusé sa demande, c'est trop dangereux.

-C'est clair que ce ne sera pas facile.

-Elle veut y envoyer Gaby pour qu'elle y reste, c'est ça son but !

-J'pense pas, tête de pioche. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, moi je veux bien y aller à la place de Gaby.

Je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Lacey, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

-Tu voulais mon avis, le voici : Selma a tort de s'en prendre à Gaby de cette manière, mais elle a bien compris qu'elle était le pilier de cette communauté, que son avis était pris en compte et qu'elle avait de l'influence ici. Elle pense que seule Gaby pourra faire changer d'avis le patron. Et je comprends Selma, je n'ai pas de famille ou d'amis que je peux aller récupérer sinon je l'aurais déjà fait. Ne la blâme pas de vouloir près d'elle quelqu'un qu'elle aime.

Je n'y avais pas pensé, Lacey n'était pas la seule à être revenue et à être seule. C'était le cas de Josh, de DeeDee, de Candy et de plein d'autres.

-Regarde Kyle, il a bien été chercher sa copine.

Elle avait encore raison. Je fronçai les sourcils sur mon plat de spaghetti.

-Dans tous les cas, nous n'enverrons pas notre Gaby au casse-pipe. Elle est notre arme secrète, rit-elle, désabusée. Je suis rôdée aux techniques d'attaques et au combat, je ferai cette expédition. Et j'ai toujours ma petite pilule au fond de ma poche au cas où.

OoooO

Dans ma couche, je tournais encore en rond. Quand retrouverai-je le sommeil ? Les deux zouaves dormaient déjà, ils en avaient de la chance. Les ronflements de Brandt n'étaient pas ce qui me gênait, j'avais la tête pleine. Malgré ça, je me pris à rêver d'une chambre pour moi seul. Je me retins d'allumer une bougie, il fallait que je sois plus dur, que j'encaisse mieux. Mon attention se reportait souvent vers l'entrée, et je percutai enfin : j'attendais comme un con que Tina me rejoigne.

« Tu peux toujours attendre », me rabrouai-je.

J'allumai finalement une bougie, fouillai dans ma pile de BD pour en dénicher un en particulier puis me plongeai dans ma lecture. Après quelques temps, Tina déboula sans prévenir, suscitant le même sursaut et le même émoi que la veille quand elle se faufila sous mon bras pour caler sa tête contre la mienne. Je me raidis, je kiffais son odeur et la douceur de sa peau, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que sa présence me faisait plaisir.

-Mon lit c'est pas un moulin.

-T'es encore fâché ?

Elle décolla sa tête pour me regarder, je fixai ma BD pour ne pas être tenté d'en faire autant mais c'était difficile. Elle abusait sérieux ! C'était elle qui était partie comme une furie !

-Ok, je suis désolée, arrête de faire la gueule.

Hors de question que je me laisse amadouer.

-Tu lis quoi ?

Elle attrapa mon livre.

-Thor ? C'est quoi ça ? Il a l'air fin avec son marteau.

Je voulus le lui arracher des mains mais elle se détourna agilement, me donnant son dos… et tout le reste. Je m'écartai prestement, de nouveau sur le dos, j'examinai le plafond, pensait à Mel…

-Tu sais, si Lacey part chercher le mari de Selma, j'irai avec elle.

Il y eut un mouvement désagréable dans ma poitrine.

-Qui t'a dit… ?

-Lacey parle beaucoup tu sais, et on est dans la même piaule.

Il y eut un long silence. J'étais trop mal pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je la voyais déjà se faire prendre, être interrogée, molestée par des Âmes pas forcément scrupuleuses.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, répliquai-je enfin. Tu nous mets tous en danger.

-Je ne compte pas participer à l'expédition, je vais en profiter pour me faire la malle.

C'était pire que ce que j'imaginais. Dans ma tête c'était le chaos, mon cœur semblait vouloir éclater. Elle se retourna sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, elle me tira le bras pour que je me tourne aussi vers elle. Face à face, je voulus lui cacher ma détresse mais c'était peine perdue, elle m'agrippa par la nuque, me fixant avec gravité :

-Viens avec moi, me chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai. On attaquera avec Kyle. J'essaierai de le poster pendant les fêtes, alors surveillez vos PC.<p> 


	23. La dépendance

Merci à **Myriam et Seorins ** pour vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne **crg** : Lol, toi aussi tu as du mal avec Tina. Et oui, tu as raison, où est Mel ! En tout cas merci d'être là pour me motiver.

Pauvre Christina, vous lui vouez une rancune tenace. Je l'aime bien moi (non ne me jetez pas de pierres !).

Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent mais qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Avec mes nuits d'insomnie j'avais le temps et le besoin d'écrire. J'avais envie de le partager avec vous en ce jour de fête.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : La dépendance.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

Loin de Soleil, je parvenais à réfléchir, et finalement cela ne m'aidait pas. Quand elle avait clairement décidé de m'évincer de sa vie, j'avais quitté la pièce, stoïque mais profondément meurtri. J'étais passé devant Jared et Rachel sans un mot pour regagner l'ascenseur. Je les avais attendus face aux doubles portes scellées, ils n'avaient pas trainé à me rejoindre. J'étais entré dans cette machine infernale mais cette fois j'avais été si mal que j'en avais oublié ma phobie. Dieu merci, Jared et Rachel n'avait pas commenté ce qui venait de se passer, nous nous étions contentés de remonter les allées pour trouver notre « chambre d'amis ».

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte numérotée par le chiffre 41.

-J'ai besoin de mon sac, Rachel. Il est resté dans le camion de Nate.

-Je t'y emmène, proposa-t-elle.

-Non, je vais y aller, décréta Jared, Kyle a besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y opposer qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Je pénétrai dans la pièce tout aussi grisâtre que le cadre général du repaire, cela me donna envie de faire demi-tour pour retourner à la grotte. Mais une personne me retenait ici, il était clair que partir sans elle n'était pas une option. J'étais mal barré, comme je l'avais prévu, elle m'avait rejeté. Et publiquement, ce qui rendait le truc encore plus violent.

Je m'assis sur le matelas qui se révéla ultra rigide (bonjour pour dormir). Il y avait deux lits séparés, aussi séparés que Soleil et moi.

C'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé, en y réfléchissant, pire que dans mes plus affreux cauchemars. J'avais le tournis, j'étais dans un tourbillon de mal-être. Machinalement, je mis ma main dans ma poche à la recherche de réconfort, je me heurtai au vide : elle n'était plus auprès de moi. Je l'avais perdue…

Ian entra sans même frapper, il avait mon sac de voyage et son sac-à-dos.

-J'ai croisé Jared, il m'a donné ça pour toi.

Je hochai la tête, attrapai le sac au vol.

-Il y a surtout les affaires de Soleil dedans, mais bon de toute façon ça ne lui ira pas.

Elle était si différente, si froide, si dure. Etait-ce cette femme qui modifiait sa façon d'être ? Ou était-ce juste la douleur de notre rupture ? Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça, du moins je cherchais à m'en rappeler mais sans succès. Il était dur de dissocier mes souvenirs de mes impressions. Tout était lié entre elle et Jodi, j'allais devoir apprendre à la connaitre sous un autre angle. Et composer avec.

-Elle est différente physiquement, je dois m'adapter à ce nouveau corps.

-Cela semble te contrarier ce changement.

Il s'était assis sur le rebord du lit en face. Il me sondait avec insistance pour me forcer à m'extérioriser. Il aimait bien faire ça !

-C'est perturbant mais je m'y ferai.

-Tu n'as jamais aimé les rousses.

J'eus un sourire ironique. Il marquait un point, cependant…

-Je pense que je peux aller au-delà de tout ça, tu ne crois pas Ian ?

Il continua son exercice de mise en confiance, il était doué pour ça, c'était inné, presque inconscient de sa part.

-Si je le crois. Jodi n'est plus là, et pourtant j'ai vu de l'amour entre vous tout à l'heure. Face à ce visage inconnu tu as exprimé beaucoup d'affection. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et cette Âme, Kyle. Quelque chose qui t'a transformé. Je ne te reconnais pas.

Ah oui ? Peut-être.

-Je me suis un peu adouci à son contact, je me sens bien avec elle, je l'ai toujours su, je ne l'avais juste pas admis.

-Tu es toujours très long à la détente.

-Oh c'est bon ! M'agaçai-je en lui lançant mon oreiller.

Il esquiva sans mal, garda son sérieux.

-Va falloir du temps pour qu'elle te pardonne, mais si tu y mets du tien, ça devrait aller. Elle a l'air d'être gentille, de savoir ce qu'elle veut et ses intentions son louables.

Il était un peu perdu néanmoins.

-Je comprends que ça puisse te choquer frangin, surtout ramener à la vie cette femme par le biais de Soleil. Une chose inconcevable et inadmissible pour nous il y a quelques temps.

Il confirma d'un simple geste de la tête.

-Notre vie a changé à l'arrivée de Gaby. Elle nous a donné une autre perspective de l'avenir, elle nous a amené l'espoir et c'est pour ça que je suis allé chercher Jodi.

Je le vis changer d'expression, il voulait me demander un truc mais se retint pendant une bonne minute.

-Si t'as un truc à me demander, fais-le !

-Et… papa ?

Mon cœur bondit, comme la première fois où il m'avait demandé d'aller le chercher bien après que j'ai ramené Jodi.

-On en a déjà parlé.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas, espèce d'idiot !

Je n'avais pas envie d'en reparler. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, bras croisées sous ma tête, concentré sur le plafond lisse.

-Kyle ?

Je fermai les yeux pour lutter contre les souvenirs qui m'assaillaient.

-Kyle ! S'emporta Ian face à mon silence.

-Nous sommes allés le chercher, malgré l'interdiction de Jeb, à l'insu de tout le monde.

-Et ?

-Il avait résisté mais il nous croyait pris nous aussi, le chagrin l'a consumé et a consumé son Hôte trop fragile pour supporter tout ça. L'Âme s'est suicidée.

-Cette Âme l'a tué, murmura-t-il, effondré.

-Non, c'est papa qui les a poussés à cette extrémité.

-Alors c'est nous qui l'avons tué ! Si nous étions revenus plus tôt…

-Ne sois pas stupide, on ne pouvait pas, d'une parce qu'on ne savait pas que l'on pouvait ramener les nôtres et qu'on avait admis qu'il n'existait plus, de deux quand on l'a su, on a eu du mal à retrouver sa trace et à obtenir toutes ces informations.

Son silence était plein de larmes. Je ne pouvais plus pleurer et ce depuis longtemps mais j'en avais gros sur le cœur.

-Gaby t'a tenu, Soleil m'a tenu. On s'en est sorti grâce à elles.

-Elles sont au courant ?

-Non, mais elles l'ont deviné, j'en suis sûr.

-Où est-il maintenant ?

-Il a été incinéré et repose au chalet dans une belle urne comme précisé dans ses dernières volontés.

Depuis, plus rien ne m'étonnait vis-à-vis des Âmes qui pouvaient se montrer aussi prévenant que Soleil et Gaby. Il se passa du temps avant que Ian se manifestât. Mon esprit avait dérivé et j'en étais revenu à ma préoccupation première.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quand je suis parti de l'infirmerie ?

-Beaucoup de choses.

-Mais encore ?

-Des choses… rien que tu ne saches déjà.

Il paraissait contrarié.

-J'ai promis à Gaby de veiller sur son amie et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Gaby ? S'était-il seulement rendu compte qu'il l'avait nommée par son surnom ? Et depuis quand lui faisait-il des promesses ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Les choses allaient peut-être évoluer dans le bon sens.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et elle avant notre départ ? Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'elle ne me casse pas les bonbons ?

-Rien de particulier.

Il s'était troublé encore, exactement comme ce matin. Je n'insistai pas, je ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression, il détestait qu'on lui forçât la main. Les choses devaient se faire naturellement, Gaby était en capacité de lui ouvrir les yeux, de lui ouvrir son cœur. L'avenir pouvait s'améliorer, fallait y croire.

OoooO

J'avais diné dans ce réfectoire déprimant, entouré de quelques personnes bienveillantes (qui avaient retardé l'heure du diner pour se joindre à nous), mais j'avais juste envie de les virer de ma table. La nourriture était des plus sommaires, la cuisine de Lily me manqua. Elle passait beaucoup de temps en cuisine depuis la mort de Wes. Heureusement que Ian avait su lui remonter le moral de temps en temps, moi je n'étais pas doué pour ça. Je n'étais doué qu'à donner le change mais ici ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner, pas face à Soleil qui méritait que je me montre honnête. Et en la voyant renaitre, il était devenu évident que je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. Et même si je ne connaissais pas les raisons de cette certitude, elle n'en restait pas moins bien réelle.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les bavardages, laissant à Jared et Ian le soin de faire la conversation, ce qu'ils apprécièrent que moyennement. Jared n'était pas du genre loquace et Ian commençait à fatiguer, ce qui pouvait considérablement diminuer sa convivialité. Rachel eut pitié de nous et fit le vide autour de nous pour ensuite nous conduire à nos chambres.

-Soleil est dans quelle chambre ? Questionnai-je Rachel.

-La trente-cinq. Elle dort déjà.

Allongé dans le lit, je perçus l'endormissement de Ian en à peine cinq minutes. Le sommeil peina à venir pour moi malgré l'heure tardive. J'évitai de fixer l'horloge pour ne pas stresser encore plus. Je savais qu'ils se levaient tôt ici, Rachel nous avait prévenus. Je tournai et tournai pour avoir une position confortable, sans succès. C'était comme à la grotte depuis le départ de Soleil, il m'était impossible de dormir correctement.

Je sortis du lit aux aurores, incapable de rester coucher. Ian dormait encore, il m'énervait à toujours bien roupiller, quoique cette nuit, il m'avait réveillé par son agitation, marmonnant le nom de Gaby plusieurs fois. Je remis mon jean, un t-shirt et enfilai mes chaussette. J'ouvris la porte doucement et la laissai entrouverte pour ne pas faire de bruit en la refermant. Hors de la chambre il faisait bon, je longeai les couloirs à la recherche des toilettes quand je tombai pile sur Elle. Je l'aurais prémédité, je n'aurais pas mieux fait.

Elle était à peine vêtue, le t-shirt trop large laissait à ma vue ses longues jambes translucides. J'avais vite assimilé ses traits, son aspect, même le son de sa voix qui avait résonné dans ma tête toute la nuit. Elle resta comme une statue, une bonne minute, je ne devais pas être mieux.

-Ça va ?

Question stupide, mais je n'avais pas mieux. Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Je fis un pas vers elle prudemment, puis un deuxième.

-Moi pas trop, continuai-je, leur lit n'est pas confortable et puis tu n'étais pas là, près de moi.

Elle cacha sa surprise en fronçant les sourcils. Je fis un autre pas.

-Sois pas méfiante. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours aimé dormir près de toi.

-Je ne suis pas un doudou.

-J'comprends ton agressivité mais…

-Mais rien, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu voulais Jodi et ta liberté, je t'ai rendu les deux, maintenant laisse-moi.

J'avais bien progressé, deux petits mètres nous tenait encore à distance. De plus près, je constatai qu'elle était renfermée, sa bouche s'alignait en une fine ligne serrée. Elle fit mine de partir, je lui attrapai le poignet d'un bond agile.

-Ne pars pas, nous devons discuter.

Je n'y avais mis aucune force pour ne pas lui faire mal, pour lui laisser la possibilité de me repousser mais elle n'en fit rien. Ma main glissa de son poignet à sa propre main.

-S'il te plait, insistai-je, devant son silence.

Soleil était une personne discrète et peu bavarde, je le savais. Et j'aimais ces qualités, mais là ce mutisme me rendait dingue. Ses yeux pâles irradiaient, n'en paraissant que plus glacés, je décelais pourtant autre chose. J'aimais déjà le contact de cette main dans la mienne, je ne connaissais pas son corps mais il me tardait de l'explorer. Mon cœur battit plus vite à cette simple pensée.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir rendu Jodi, et de m'avoir rendu ma liberté.

Elle se crispa. Je secouai la tête par la négative, effleurant de mes doigts sa pommette, subjugué par ses immenses yeux si grands ouvert que je pouvais la voir à travers.

-N'interprète pas mes paroles de travers. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais compris que je me planquais comme un froussard.

Je fis un énième pas, nous étions face à face, seuls dans ce long couloir impersonnel. J'avais à peine à me pencher pour la contempler. Elle chercha à récupérer sa main, je la laissai faire pour mieux l'enlacer, pour mieux m'imprégner de sa nouvelle odeur.

-Que fais-tu Kyle ?

Je détaillai son expression, retrouvant ses mimiques, je voyais qu'elle paniquait, tentait de fuir. Je raffermis ma prise.

-Ne me fuis pas. Tu n'as jamais fui, pourquoi tu commencerais maintenant ?

Elle se calma instantanément, m'étudia avec prudence, se mordant la lèvre, signe de stress. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Je n'eus même pas l'ombre d'un doute sur un éventuel refus de sa part tant je ne retrouvais plus la fonction de mon cerveau. C'était nouveau et à la fois si familier, mais j'étais impatient, je voulais bien plus, passant le barrage de ses lèvres comme un forcené. J'étais frénétique car elle me répondait de la même manière…

Ce fut le manque d'air qui me libéra d'elle un instant. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle gardait les yeux fermés.

-Kyle ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Hummm ?

- J'ai besoin de faire pipi.

Je retrouvai mes esprits, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres, l'examinant avec complicité et passion : deux sentiments que je pensais perdu à jamais.

-Viens, je t'y emmène.

Debout devant la porte des toilettes, je patientai tranquillement, complètement à l'ouest, à la fois sur un nuage et sur des charbons ardents. Malgré tout, après un long moment, je revins à la réalité, étonné qu'elle fut si longue. Je frappai, frappai encore, puis entrai dans le coin des dames.

-Soleil ?

Rien, merde !

-Soleil !

Au bout des rangées de sanitaires se trouvait une autre porte de sortie, ouverte ! Je m'y précipitai, débouchant sur une autre allée, balayant ma droite et ma gauche d'un regard rapide. Tout mon bien-être s'essouffla d'un seul coup, elle me fuyait réellement, mon geste l'avait peut-être contrarié ou choqué. J'avais tout gagné cette fois, je n'étais qu'un pauvre naze à coté de la plaque.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE MELANIE<strong>

J'avais fini par laisser Gaby pour aller à l'infirmerie, j'avais des crampes qui ne passaient pas et je me sentais mal. J'aurais dû me douter que je n'y trouverais pas Doc. Candy vit mon hésitation, vint vers moi spontanément en voyant ma tête, sûrement.

-Mel, tu es toute pale, ça ne va pas ?

-J'ai mal au ventre.

-Viens, allonge-toi, je vais regarder.

J'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce, j'étais plus à l'aise avec Doc.

-Il est où Doc ? Encore avec Sharon ?

-Il fait des va-et-vient, il est inquiet et un peu dépassé par ce qui arrive.

Elle palpa mon abdomen, me posa plein de questions avant que je ne puisse en revenir à Doc

-Qu'est-ce qui le mine ?

-Après le décès du fils de Selma, il vit mal la grossesse de sa femme.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-A demi-mot. Il n'est pas très bavard

« Vous êtes faits pour vous entendre », pensai-je.

-Tu es contrariée, ton système digestif en est tout déréglé. Je vais arranger ça, mais il faut te détendre sinon ça ne sert à rien.

Elle me fit inhaler quelque chose, les nœuds dans mon ventre s'estompèrent.

-Je me sens mieux merci.

Je me rassis, soupira soudain lasse. J'étais tracassée par le départ des gars, par leur expédition, par le futur retour de Soleil.

-Tes crampes vont revenir vite si tu t'angoisses.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Tu peux m'en parler.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes petits tracas.

-Ça ne m'embête pas.

Elle avait cessé ce qu'elle faisait pour s'asseoir face à moi sur l'autre table d'examen. Il fut plus facile que je pensais de me confier à elle. Je parlais, je parlais et je parlais durant un laps de temps indéterminé. J'en avais gros sur le cœur, gros sur les épaules, j'étais affaiblie par la subite absence de Jared.

Lily entra, cassant le rythme de ma complainte, il était rare de la voir ici.

-Je repasserai, dit-elle en me voyant.

-Ne te gêne pas pour moi, Lily, on a fini.

Mes pieds étaient déjà au sol.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave ? La questionnai-je.

J'étais curieuse de connaitre la raison de sa venue, elle resta évasive. Je n'insistai pas, je finirai bien par le savoir tôt au tard.

-Merci Candy.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Dans les couloirs, je me hâtai de rejoindre Gaby, dans mon désarroi j'en avais oublié mon amie. Je filai aux cuisine, je savais qu'elle devait filer un coup de main, mais il était déjà plus tard que ça, il n'y avait plus personne en cuisine, seule résidait une bonne odeur de poulet. Dans le réfectoire, je tombai sur Gaby et Selma ! Je fonçai dans le tas sans chercher à comprendre.

-Vous êtes de grands malades dans cette famille, s'emporta Selma que j'avais repoussée violemment.

De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Gaby ça va ? Elle t'a fait du mal ?

-Mais non, nous discutions. Jamie l'a déjà malmenée, pas besoin de t'y mettre aussi.

Je compris mieux son allusion et ne pus m'empêcher un petit sourire.

-On ne plaisante pas avec les Stryder.

Selma s'éloigna sans un mot, raide comme un balai.

-De quoi parliez-vous ?

-De son mari.

-Elle a un mari ?

-Oui, elle vivait avec lui, ils ont tous les deux été pris et les Âmes en place ont continué à vivre ensemble avec leur fils.

Evoquer Nicholas la rendit mélancolique.

-Ne te laisse pas amadouer, Gaby.

-Elle souffre, elle veut juste…

Elle s'interrompit.

-Elle veut quoi, Gaby ?

Elle fit demi-tour sans me répondre.

-Tu vas où ?

-Voir Jeb.

Elle débarrassa son plateau, quitta le réfectoire d'un pas décidé.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle avança aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Je n'eus pas de mal à la rattraper.

-Pourquoi Gaby ?

-Tu verras.

Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille, et une fois dans l'antre de mon oncle, je pétai sérieusement un câble en entendant sa requête.

-Tu te calmes, Mélanie, intervint-il. Gaby, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

-Oui, parfaitement.

-Je réitère le « non » que j'ai déjà formulé à Selma. Il est hors de question que je t'envoie faire une expédition comme celle-là. Ni aucun des autres, je ne forcerai personne à prendre de tels risques.

-Son fils est mort Jeb, elle ne survivra pas si nous ne lui ramenons pas son époux.

-Et si on le récupère et qu'après l'extraction il ne revient, que se passera-il ?

-Nous aviserons.

-Elle sera ingérable, Gaby.

-Peut-être mais je suis optimiste, s'il revient, elle pourra commencer doucement son deuil avec l'appui de son mari.

-Le faire revenir pour apprendre la mort de son fils n'est-ce pas cruel ? Lui opposai-je.

-Ce qui est cruel c'est qu'il ne sache pas où se trouve sa femme et son fils. S'il est encore là, il voudra les retrouver, comme tu voulais retrouver Jared et Jamie.

Elle marquait un point. Je cherchai de l'aide auprès d'oncle Jeb qui semblait lui aussi fragilisé et fatigué, me rendis-je compte.

-Il est tard, nous en rediscuterons demain et nous invoquerons le conseil s'il le faut, conclut-il.

Je me détendis, le conseil refusera, j'en avais la certitude.

-Je vais manger, tu m'accompagnes, Gaby ?

-Non, je vais me coucher.

-Mais il est tôt.

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

-Si Selma devait agir, elle l'aurait déjà fait, elle a besoin de mon aide, alors cesse d'imaginer le pire.

Elle me quitta donc sur cette assertion que j'avais envie de contester. Après le diner, durant lequel j'avais essayé de requérir l'avis de tous ceux présents pour les mettre tous d'accord, j'étais aussi partie me coucher dans ma chambre. Une chambre trop vide qui me fit fuir, le seul endroit où je pouvais encore me sentir bien c'était auprès de Gaby. Elle était déjà endormie, je me déshabillai et me glissai près d'elle pour oublier toute la mocheté de ce monde.

A l'aube, j'avais les yeux grands ouverts, c'était ça de se coucher trop tôt. Je n'eus pas le cœur à réveiller Gaby, mieux valait commencer mes corvées en cette veille de week-end. En remontant vers la salle des rivières, je croisai Aaron. Je le saluai, il parut gêné et s'esquiva rapidement. Suspicieuse, je le hélai de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais rien.

Il continua sa course.

-Un problème avec Jamie ? Persistai-je.

Il était déjà hors de vue. Agacée, j'abandonnai, il était bizarre des fois. Après m'être rafraichie, je ne me sentis pas mieux. J'avais encore ce poids sur l'estomac : une montée de stress. Je courus vers leur chambre pour m'assurer que je me faisais des films; Jared était loin, ce n'était pas le moment qu'une catastrophe arrivât. Je me sentis stupide une fois devant leur chambre, c'était de Jamie que l'on parlait, il n'y avait pas de risques avec lui. J'allais faire demi-tour quand j'entendis des marmonnements et un petit cri qui n'avait rien de masculin. Sans prendre de gants, je tirai sur le rideau et visualisai une scène des plus improbables qui me crama les yeux. Christina était dans la chambre de Jamie, dans les bras de Jamie, dans la couche de Jamie. Il y eut une cassure dans mon crâne, je ne vis pas leur expression quand j'arrachai cette prédatrice des bras de mon frère qui tenta de la retenir.

-Mel, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Je ne pouvais pas parler, seul des grognements s'échappait de ma gorge, j'étais en furie, et sa résistance me donnait envie de la cogner.

-Hey, y'a moyen de dormir ? Entendis-je Brandt.

Jamie s'interposa et il était fort, il me fit lâcher prise.

-Tina…

Il essaya de la prendre contre lui mais elle eut la bonne idée de partir, je voulus l'intercepter au vol mais Jamie m'en empêcha.

-On n'en a pas fini mademoiselle ! Lui hurlai-je de dépit.

Quelques habitants s'étaient réveillés sous le vacarme mais je m'en fichais, fixant Jamie avec fureur. Je me dégageai de son emprise pour l'invectiver mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Comment as-tu osé l'humilier ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de la bousculer comme ça !

-Pardon ? Je trouve une minette dans ton lit et…

_-Elle n'est pas une minette_ !

Il criait plus fort que moi, passé la surprise, j'enchainai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans ton lit ?

-Ils font rien de mal, s'immisça Brandt. Jared t'aurait avertie si c'était le cas.

Qu'est-ce que Jared venait faire là-dedans ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Jared ?

Brandt perdit son air nonchalant, grattant sa tête, ce qui ne me rassura pas.

-Et bien…

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, m'éclaira Jamie, et Jared lui ne m'a pas pris la tête pour ça !

Oh…

(Surprise)

Oh…

(Colère)

Oh…

(Vengeance)

-Mélanie ?

Je perçus l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-C'est entre toi et moi, continua-t-il, laisse Jared en dehors de ça !

-Fallait y penser avant d'en faire ton complice.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Tu me parles mieux que ça, je ne suis pas ta copine !

-Tu es ma sœur, pas ma mère, je te parle comme je veux !

Mais qu'est-ce que cette pimbêche avait fait à mon frère ? Et comment se faisait-il que je n'avais rien vu venir ?

Je respirai calmement pour ne pas lui mettre une raclée, c'était bien la première fois que j'avais envie de le battre et cette idée me fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé.

-Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, nous avons des choses à nous dire !

Je faisais déjà demi-tour.

-Je ne vais nulle part avec toi. Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, j'aurai bientôt dix-sept ans, je ne suis plus un enfant, lâche-moi un peu !

Je restai bouche bée tandis qu'il forçait le passage (me poussant par la même occasion) pour partir.

-Jamie !

Il continua sa route sans même se retourner. Je voulus le suivre, Brandt m'attrapa le bras.

-Laisse-lui un peu d'air.

Je le repoussai méchamment, mais je restai sur place, clouée au sol par le choc.

OoooO

En milieu de matinée, je ne l'avais pas revu. J'avais étalé mes problèmes à Gaby qui s'était elle aussi un peu emportée. Cela me soulagea de voir qu'elle au moins comprenait le pourquoi de ma colère et de mes angoisses. Jamie était trop jeune, trop immature, trop influençable.

-Et Jared ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non.

Un fait qui me tuait. Etre en colère contre lui était insupportable.

-C'est parce que Jamie n'est pas encore actif. Tu dois prendre sur toi et aller en parler avec lui sans t'emporter.

-Difficile, j'ai juste envie d'aller les claquer tous les deux.

-Attends encore un peu, le temps que ça redescende et vous pourrez en parler, en attendant, on doit aller voir Jeb pour le problème de Selma.

J'y pensais plus à ça.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Aujourd'hui ou dans une semaine qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

-Les gars seront peut-être rentrés.

-Ils seront contre.

-C'est le but en effet.

-Mel, soupira-t-elle. J'ai besoin de ton soutien, tu ne sais pas par quoi passe Selma.

-J'ai déjà perdu des proches.

-Comme nous tous, mais perdre un enfant…

Elle m'énervait à toujours savoir toucher la corde sensible.

-S'il y a une chance qu'elle retrouve son mari, il faut y aller.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller.

-Nous en déciderons, allons voir Jeb.

OoooO

Le Conseil réuni était divisé, et cela posait problème pour le vote. Selma était au centre, face à la communauté, entre Gaby et Jeb. J'étais déjà tendue de voir les habitants se chamailler pour Selma, alors voir Christina débarquer comme une fleur avec mes fringues sur elle, et se poster bien en vue, cela fit exploser ma tension. Elle ne m'adressa même pas l'ombre d'un regard, intéressée par ce qui se disait. Jamie lui n'était pas en vue. Il était aussi bourrique que je pouvais l'être finalement.

Alors que la discussion semblait aller dans le sens que je souhaitais, Gaby prit la parole et leur servit le même baratin qui m'avait fait flancher.

-Je dois le faire, décréta-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas laisser Gaby y aller, clama la foule en recommençant à polémiquer.

Lacey sortit de la foule pour s'adresser à Jeb. Il hocha la tête et se gratta la barbe ce qui m'alarma. Il éleva les bras pour faire taire la foule.

-Lacey se propose d'y aller à la place de Gaby.

La stupeur fut générale. Tante Maggie partit dans un monologue suivi par elle seule. Gaby, mortifiée, tenta de dissuader Lacey mais quand celle-ci avait un truc en tête…

Elle prit la parole et parvint à convaincre son petit monde qu'elle était apte et parée à toute éventualité.

-Et puis j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, déclara Brandt, admiratif. Je vais y aller avec toi.

-Ça fait beaucoup des nôtres à l'extérieur, intervint Geoffrey. Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Lucina traversa la foule pour rejoindre Selma (ses fils sur ses pas) qu'elle serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Isaiah lui tapota l'épaule du haut de ses sept ans et elle fondit en larmes. Je ne pouvais rester insensible et cela m'énerva.

Après cela, il n'y eut plus aucune contestation. Oncle Jeb donna ses directives et tout le monde se dispersa. Je jetai un œil à Lacey qui semblait sereine, je ne saisissais pas ses motivations mais je la savais apte à gérer et à ne pas se laisser prendre, et avec Brandt, elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Il était déjà seize heures quand elle prit la route suivie de Brandt (qui prit le volant du camion blanc de livraison qu'il devait laisser sur le bas côté d'une route) sous les remerciements de Selma et les larmes de Gaby.

-S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Je tentai de m'en convaincre en tout cas.

-Allons, rentrons.

J'ignorai Selma, je me fichai bien d'elle en cet instant précis où les évènements m'échappaient.

-Tu as parlé un peu à Jamie ? Me demanda Gaby.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin.

-Il serait temps, Mel.

Je fis une moue agacée.

-Ok. Je vais le chercher.

-Tu veux un coup de main, il serait mieux que je sois là pour faire tampon.

-Ouais, peut-être.

Il se passa une heure avant que je ne commence à m'inquiéter de ne le trouver nulle part.

-Il doit se planquer avec cette peste de Christina.

-C'est quand même étrange qu'on ne les trouve pas. Il est peut-être revenu dans sa chambre entre temps, allons voir.

La chambre était vide, dépitée, je me retins de jurer.

-Il y a quelque chose sur son lit, me fit remarquer Gaby.

Effectivement, il y avait un mot. Je me penchai pour le saisir d'une main rageuse et le parcourus. Ma main trembla, conséquence d'une fracture dans mon corps qui se fragmenta d'un seul coup. Quelqu'un criait, hurlait en fait, fissurant mon crâne.

-Mel, s'affola Gaby. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi cries-tu ?

C'était de ma gorge que sortaient ces hurlements. Dans ma tête résonnait ces quelques mots :

«Mel,

Je suis parti avec Tina, nous nous sommes cachés à l'arrière du camion. Nous allons essayer de vivre notre vie. On reviendra dans quelque temps.

Jamie. »

Les hurlements se firent plus rauques, plus douloureux, plein de désespoir.

-Jamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

* * *

><p>J'extrapole un peu sur le passé des frères, comme dab.<p>

La suite assez rapidement. On enchainera sur Soleil, Jamie et peut-être Ian ou Gaby.

Passez un bon Noël. Moi j'ai un début de gastro, ça promet pour ce soir.


	24. L'émancipation

Merci à **Myriam **et** Carolina** pour vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne **Lea** : Contente de te retrouver. Ma pauvre, tu galères bien toi aussi. Merci pour tes conseils que j'ai suivis. Ce n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir cette gastro. Tout part en vrille mais tu commences à être habituée avec moi. Cette rébellion de Jamie me plait bien, ado, on fait toujours des conneries. Promis il y a une partie sur Ian dans ce chapitre !^^

En réponse aux tiennes **Sylvie** : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et oui, tu as bien raison, un peu de distraction au taf ça fait du bien !^^ Jamie devient un homme, et c'est bien que tu en sois consciente aussi. C'est un passage difficile à l'âge adulte mais c'est obligatoire et l'amour a frappé à sa porte même s'il ne le sait pas encore et même si Tina est une personne difficile, elle est humaine avec ses défauts et ses qualités, son vécu l'a rendue comme elle est et il le comprend. La suite de leurs aventures promet de beaux et de moins beaux moments. Selma c'est pareil, elle a son lot de malheurs et ça se répercute sur la communauté. Ian avance pas à pas vers Gaby, mais c'est pas encore ça. Kyle et Soleil c'est une autre histoire. J'ai voulu une Soleil plus affirmée (Kyle a besoin qu'on lui secoue les puces) mais elle reste Soleil, douce et amoureuse de son homme. Et oui pauvre Mel, je te dis pas son chagrin.

Les fêtes sont un peu tristounettes mais bon faut avancer.

Pas de pdv de Soleil, finalement. Ce sera dans l'autre chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : L'émancipation.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

Je me levai en sursaut, réveillé par une sonnerie stridente.

Putain quelle sale nuit !

Je me frottai le visage. J'étais aussi crevé que si je n'avais pas dormi, ce matelas était un cauchemar et puis j'avais fait de drôle de rêves, ultra flippant. Vagabonde me suppliait de revenir, autour d'elle la grotte s'effondrait, les gens hurlaient, fuyaient, enfumés par je ne sais quel incendie invisible.

J'avais encore dans les oreilles leurs hurlements, ses hurlements et aussi les miens. Lorsque j'avais réalisé que je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrivât du mal, j'étais apparu comme par magie auprès d'elle pour la sauver elle et tous ceux que je pouvais sauver. Et c'était un truc qui me perturbait maintenant car je ne ressentais plus que malaise d'être éloigné de la grotte…et d'elle aussi. Et d'elle surtout.

Déstabilisé, un peu perdu, je fixai le lit vide de Kyle qui n'était plus dedans, pour ne pas changer : ces derniers temps il se levait tôt. J'aurais voulu lui confier mon malaise, il restait la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et même si parfois il se montrait insensible et un peu pénible, au fond je savais bien qu'il se préoccupait de moi. J'étais inquiet, complétement flippé en fait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait dans mon esprit assez tordu pour me guider vers quelqu'un…comme elle.

Je repensai à ce baiser qu'elle m'avait volé et qui m'avait fait « boom » dans le cœur. Etait-ce le début de mon dysfonctionnement ?

Il était difficile de louper tout cet amour qu'elle manifestait à mon égard tant il était évident et discret à la fois (c'était contradictoire). J'étais tenté désormais de le lui rendre, était-ce une réaction empathique ? Est-ce que je mélangeais tout ? Il est vrai qu'elle était tellement douce, tellement soucieuse des autres, tellement tolérante, tellement ouverte d'esprit. Tout ça dans une même personne, ou plutôt dans un même esprit. Un esprit qui m'attirait.

Etait-ce une simple attraction, ou y avait-il autre chose ? Je m'étais tellement fait avoir que je m'étais isolé dans une bulle pour ne pas subir les désagréments et le chagrin, rêvant d'une femme qui saurait me laisser être moi-même et maitre de mon existence. Et elle semblait être ce genre de « femme ».

Je frottais mes mains les unes contre les autres, me questionnant comme une fille. Valait mieux me bouger un peu. Dans le couloir, il y avait déjà du monde, je suivis donc la troupe et tombai sur Kyle qui revenait de je ne sais où.

-Ça va ?

Il avait une sale mine, du genre faut pas me chercher.

-J'ai vu Soleil, dit-il en progressant du même pas que le mien.

-Et ?

-Elle s'est enfuie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien, je l'ai juste embrassée.

-Tu embrasses si mal que ça ?

Son coude trouva mes côtes.

-Ouch ! Je plaisantais, c'est bon.

-Si tu crois que j'ai envie de rigoler. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

-Ça va prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne te refasse confiance mais faut pas que tu lâches l'affaire, insiste, elle semble bien te connaitre, elle ne sera pas étonnée; par contre fait preuve d'un peu de retenue au départ, discute avec elle, montre-lui que tu es attachée à elle émotionnellement et ensuite physiquement aussi même si t'as oublié le mode d'emploi.

Il m'attrapa par la chemise, me tira comme un dingue et me fit entrer dans la première pièce venue.

-Hey, vous foutez quoi dans ma chambre !

Un gars nous dévisageait avec indignation.

-Un instant, lui demanda Kyle, j'ai un truc à régler avec mon frère.

-Mais…

Il prit le pauvre gars et le jeta hors de sa chambre pour ensuite claquer la porte et me planter contre le mur.

-T'es sérieux là, Kyle ?

Il me fit face, tout blême, aussi avenant qu'un bouledogue.

-Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Ian, je ne suis d'humeur ! Siffla-t-il.

J'aurais dû la fermer.

-Mel a évoqué le sujet.

-Oh la sale… !

-J'ai eu du mal à le croire, le coupai-je, mais je vois que c'est vérifié, comment ça se fait, Kyle ?

Il tourna en rond un moment avant de me refaire face.

-Ce n'est pas mécanique, tout le matos fonctionne bien chez moi.

-C'est quoi alors le problème ?

-Impossible de séparer Jodi de Soleil, je mélangeais tout. Je voulais pas lui faire de la peine, elle me demandait un truc que je ne pouvais pas faire à l'époque.

-Et maintenant tu peux ?

-Jodi est … partie, maintenant je peux faire la part des choses.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je demande que ça !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-C'est pas un bout de viande, arrête de baver comme ça.

Il se détourna sans même relever.

-Il faut que je la retrouve, je suis allé voir dans sa chambre mais elle n'était pas là.

-Attends un peu…

Il était déjà sorti, le pauvre gars jeté dehors rentra, me jeta un œil acide et je m'excusai platement pour le dérangement.

La journée passa sans que l'on ne voie Soleil ce qui accentua l'humeur exécrable de Kyle et détériora la mienne en passant car je n'avais pas pu me confier à lui au sujet de Gaby. Jared était venu deux, trois fois me questionner sur les avancées de Kyle, et la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

-Demain nous repartons, avec ou sans elle.

Je n'avais rien pu répliquer, et il était reparti comme si de rien n'était, ce qui m'avait agacé au plus haut point. Je n'avais rien dit à mon frère pour ne pas le stresser d'avantage.

Je passai cette deuxième nuit dans la même agitation que la veille, la tête remplie de Gaby.

Quelque chose me tira de mon sommeil. Je fouillai la pièce du regard, la pénombre aurait dû être profonde sauf qu'il y avait une autre source de clarté, je décelai une présence autre que celle de Kyle.

-Qui est là ?

Soleil se tourna vers moi, esquintant mes yeux que je plissai.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller Ian, pardon.

-Que fais-tu là ? Kyle t'a cherchée partout !

Elle se leva (quittant le chevet de Kyle) et s'approcha de moi, s'agenouilla encore, illuminant mon espace d'un halo argenté plutôt rassurant.

-Je le sais mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas confiance, et ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être méfiante mais après tout ce qui a été dit entre lui et moi, tu peux comprendre que je me préserve.

-Bien sûr.

Elle hocha la tête et fit mine de partir.

-Attends !

Elle hésita puis reprit sa position initiale. Assis en position lotus, je cherchais mes mots. Je sentais qu'il fallait que j'intercède en faveur de Kyle, que je ne loupe pas cette occasion.

-Kyle m'a confié qu'il avait peur que tu ne l'aimes plus dans ce nouvel Hôte. Sans l'influence de Jodi, tes sentiments risquaient d'être altérés voire inexistants.

-Je lui ai déjà dit que je l'aimais indépendamment de Jodi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, à plusieurs reprises mais il semble qu'il ne m'ait pas écoutée ou qu'il ne m'ait pas crue.

-Je pense que si, mais je connais mon frère, il a du mal à faire confiance, il a du mal à s'ouvrir.

-Ça je le sais.

-Donc il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, tes sentiments sont les mêmes ?

-Là n'est pas le problème.

-Réponds à ma question.

-Et bien, je dirai même que c'est bien plus profond, je le réalise maintenant, loin de Jodi.

Oh…

Voilà une information à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

-Comment supporte-t-il sa mort ?

Une question inattendue, je pris soin de réfléchir avant de répondre.

-Il a fait son deuil, et assez facilement, comme s'il s'y était préparé.

Elle parut perplexe.

-Et comment a-t-il réagi à mon « départ » ?

Elle attendait beaucoup de cette réponse.

-Mal, je l'ai vu se renfermer, s'isoler sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

-Tu crois que je lui manquais ?

-Tu étais toujours là, dans cette cuve, dans sa poche. Il ne te quittait jamais.

Elle eut un vague sourire étonné et attendri.

-Un peu comme toi avec Gaby. Tu ne l'avais pas quittée jusqu'à ce que Petty arrive.

-Petty ? Qui est Petty ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

Je me rendis compte qu'elle ignorait toujours que j'étais amnésique.

-Je ne sais pas qui est Petty parce que je ne me rappelle pas de cette période de ma vie.

Elle me dévisagea avec stupeur, je voyais maintenant nettement son visage, un visage un peu intimidant quand il se renfermait.

-J'ai reçu un mauvais coup sur la tempe quand Mel a essayé de neutraliser le Traqueur lors de ton agression, et je ne me rappelle pas ces trois dernières années.

Sa stupeur s'accentua.

-Tu veux dire… ?

J'attendis la suite, elle se perdit en elle-même un instant.

-Que tu ne me connais pas ?

-Exact.

-Et que… Gaby t'es étrangère ?

-Encore exact.

Elle s'affecta brutalement, désolée.

-Vagabonde...

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Je gardai le silence.

-Elle doit être effondrée.

-Elle n'en a pas l'air.

Je ne voulais pas y penser surtout. Je n'aimais pas être la cause de la souffrance de quelqu'un.

-Elle le cache alors, elle n'est pas du genre à se plaindre, c'est vrai.

-J'ai remarqué, approuvai-je.

-Et tu ne ressens rien du tout ? Vraiment rien ?

L'envie d'en parler me démangeait mais je ne la connaissais pas.

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle patienta mais je restai muet.

-Quand j'avais des soucis avec Kyle, tu me donnais souvent de bons conseils. J'aimerais t'aider à mon tour, si je peux.

Il y avait une sincérité incontestable dans ces mots.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est très variable je ne vous aime pas vous les Âmes et c'est un euphémisme, et me voilà presque fiancé à l'une de vous. Cela m'a été imposé, et avoir tout le temps les autres sur le dos parce que je ne l'aime pas, c'est usant.

-Je vois, c'est pas évident, je commence à comprendre : tu as besoin d'y voir clair sans qu'on te force la main.

-Voilà, c'est ça !

Elle avait mis pile dans le mille.

-Un peu comme moi avec Kyle.

Elle marquait un point.

-Tu veux un peu de temps pour réfléchir, Soleil ?

-Je pensais couper les ponts, refaire ma vie mais tout ce que tu me dis…

-Vas-tu lui donner une chance ? Profitai-je de cette perche tendue, ces dernières semaines, je l'ai jamais vu si mal, ton absence le tue, et c'est un fait que j'ai eu du mal à admettre, que j'ai toujours du mal à admettre.

Elle m'examina intensément, me mettant mal à l'aise, cherchant je ne sais quoi au fond de mes yeux.

-Tu penses qu'il m'aime ou est-ce juste de la pitié ou de la culpabilité ?

-C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander.

-Je te le demande à toi, je sais que tu ne mentiras pas, quoi que tu penses de moi.

-Je ne peux pas parler à sa place.

-Il ne me répondra pas de toute manière.

-Je vais te répondre, et je ne te mentirai pas.

La voix de Kyle nous fit sursauter. Je n'avais pas vu à quel moment il s'était réveillé. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, il bondit et l'étreignit avec force.

-Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne me laisse plus jamais.

Il y avait tant de désespoir que mon cœur se serra.

-Je vais vous laisser.

Je pris mon t-shirt et sortis, ne sachant vraiment où aller en pleine nuit. J'errai longuement, pied nus, complètement retourné. J'eus l'impression de tourner en rond jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur la chambre de Soleil, la trente-cinq. Je m'y engouffrai sans réfléchir, j'étais naze et j'avais juste une envie : dormir.

Il n'y eut pas de réveil cette fois, on était samedi, il y avait relâche. Je me rendormis donc, sans me soucier de l'absence de Soleil. La faim me fit sortir du lit vers onze heures et quart. Je me trainai jusqu'au réfectoire où je trouvai quelque restes du petit-déj, les cuistots étaient sympas, ils me donnèrent un avant-gout du déjeuner. A midi j'étais encore là quand débarquèrent Jared et Nate. Je me crispai, me rappelant ce qu'il avait dit la veille; ils se servirent et se joignirent à moi. Il y eut les civilités d'usage et puis ils se perdirent dans leur conversation concernant notre départ. Je n'y participai pas, anxieux. Je guettai l'entrée, espérant voir arriver Soleil et Kyle main dans la main, en vain.

-Tu te prépares Ian, on part dans une heure.

Je revins sur Terre, fixant Jared, paniqué.

-Mais Kyle…

-Kyle rentre avec nous. Je viens de le voir, il est d'accord.

-Et Soleil ?

-Elle reste ici.

Il se concentra sur son assiette mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir qu'il en était affecté. Je n'osai imaginer dans quel état se trouvait Kyle. J'appréhendai ce retour à la grotte même si d'un autre côté, j'avais une brûlante envie de rentrer.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

J'avançai droit devant moi, furieux contre Mel que je venais de laisser. Je me mis à courir pour ne pas réfléchir, pour évacuer ma colère. Devant la chambre de Lacey, je m'annonçai, il n'y eut pas de réponse.

-Tina, s'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer, je suis désolé.

Pas de réponse.

-Je campe là, je m'en fous ! Et si tu me laisses pas entrer, je vais me mettre à chanter, et tu vas le regretter, je te le dis !

Le rideau se tira, dévoilant une Lacey grimaçante.

-T'as pas intérêt à chanter là, mon pote !

Je me penchai sur le côté, Tina était dans un coin, bras croisés, mécontente. Je contournai Lacey pour la rejoindre.

-Je vous laisse les amoureux.

Tina lui jeta un œil acide mais Lacey était déjà loin.

-Ma sœur n'aurait pas dû te bousculer, elle ne sait pas ce que tu as vécu, elle …

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, et je sais me défendre !

-C'est pas ce que j'ai vu.

-Elle m'a eue par surprise !

Je ne répondis pas, retenant un sourire.

-Faut qu'elle se fasse soigner, elle est grave ta sœur !

-Elle a juste été surprise de te trouver là, elle s'est imaginé des trucs.

-Sérieux ? Là, comme ça en plein milieu de tes potes ? Elle me prend vraiment pour…

-Chuttt, calme-toi.

Je lui attrapai les deux avant-bras mais elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

-Elle nous prend vraiment pour des irresponsables !

-Mais non…

-De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je serai loin d'ici bientôt !

Mon stress revint au galop.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je vais partir, tu as fait ton choix, on n'a plus rien à se dire !

Elle ne voulait pas me regarder, encore contrariée que j'ai refusé de partir avec elle hier soir.

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait encore en discuter, insistai-je.

Malgré mon refus, elle était restée avec moi toute la nuit, j'avais pris ça pour une possibilité de négociation.

-Non, hier soir je me suis laissée attendrir, tu ressemblais à un petit chien perdu, finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que t'aies refusé, j'aurais fait une belle connerie en te trainant derrière moi. T'as la trouille de tout, c'est ta sœur qui a toujours décidé pour toi, tu ne sais rien faire tout seul !

Je me vexai sans rien pouvoir y faire car ça me faisait mal.

-Regarde-moi en face au moins pour me dire des trucs pareils.

-Je veux pas que tu viennes !

Ses yeux m'avait cloué sur place, glacials, et elle me repoussa sèchement pour partir encore comme une furie.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! Criai-je après elle mais je ne fus pas sûr qu'elle m'entendît.

En fait non, je ne m'en fichais pas mais pour l'heure, je n'étais pas en capacité de réfléchir, entre Mel qui me traitait comme un enfant et Tina qui me considérait comme un poids mort, ma virilité (oui, oui, j'en avais) en prenait un coup.

Dans ma chambre, il n'y avait plus personne. Je me rallongeai un peu, j'étais fatigué. Cependant impossible de dormir, j'avais sur ma poitrine un gros poids car d'une, le départ de Tina me compressait, j'en avais mal partout, de deux, ne pas le dire à Mel me paraissait être une grosse trahison et un acte impardonnable. Je finis par me lever après une bonne heure de réflexion pour aller dans sa chambre mais elle n'était pas là, encore moins dans la chambre de Gaby. Ma détermination de balancer Tina faiblit d'un coup. Je partis me laver puis regagnai le réfectoire pour un petit-déjeuner tardif et consistant. Je commençai mes tâches quand il y eut un appel au Conseil. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs quand je me décidai enfin à y aller pour y trouver Mel. En chemin, je croisai Tina, elle s'était changée, portait un jean et un vieux t-shirt mes yeux voyaient à travers (comme des rayons X) devinant sa silhouette élancée, réchauffant tout mon corps. Elle me toisa un instant, méfiante.

-Tu vas aller me dénoncer ?

Je perdis l'usage de la parole. Elle se décomposa, se sentie trahie.

-Je te faisais confiance Jamie. Je pensais que tu étais différent, que tu me comprenais.

J'eus l'impression de brûler dans les flammes de la culpabilité quand ses yeux brillèrent, mais elle ne pleura pas, elle était déjà redevenue dure et renfrognée.

-Au final tu es comme les autres.

Cela me fit l'effet d'un uppercut, elle s'en alla et il me fallut un certain temps pour encaisser ses paroles et reprendre la direction de la réunion. En arrivant sur le terrain de sport, je restai en retrait pour écouter la décision, et quand le départ de Lacey se confirma, le monde cessa d'exister. Je ne savais plus qu'une seule chose : je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer sans Tina. Et même si elle affirmait ne pas vouloir de ma présence, je ne voulais pas me laisser envoyer bouler comme ça. En la voyant s'éclipser, j'en fis autant, je la laissai prendre de l'avance puis bifurquai vers ma chambre je ne pris pas le temps de me questionner, je savais que c'était mal, je savais aussi que j'avais envie de la croire. Pour elle, la vie c'était dehors, sans être prisonnier, sans entraves, sans règles.

Je trouverai un moyen de revenir avec elle, en attendant, je devais voler de mes propres ailes, je ne devais plus être une charge, je n'étais plus un enfant. Mel avait Jared, Gaby avait Ian, Kyle avait Soleil, et moi ? Je comprenais enfin ce que voulais dire Mel : ce besoin irraisonné d'un autre être humain d'une manière affective unique et non explicable. C'était ça aussi la vie, c'était ça que je voulais.

Je pris un sac-à-dos, y mis un jean, quelques t-shirts, caleçons et chaussettes, une ou deux BD, puis je laissai un mot à Mel et quittai la chambre sans même un dernier regard.

Mon corps volait vers l'avenir.

En passant devant la réserve, je pris deux grandes bouteilles d'eau, de la viande séchée et des barres de céréales. Je n'avais pas trop de temps, les couloirs allaient se remplir de nouveau, je devais faire vite. En passant devant sa chambre, je ne la vis pas. Je courus vers la sortie comme un dératé, effrayé à l'idée d'être pris. Et puis l'air remplit de nouveau mes poumons une fois dehors mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant, le soleil tapait fort, j'avais pris une casquette et mon blouson car les nuits pouvaient être froides et dedans il y avait ma pilule anti-prise.

Je ne savais pas où nous dormirions la prochaine nuit mais j'étais exalté. Quand j'arrivai devant le camion, j'étais en sueur; je respirai un grand coup puis ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. Tina n'était pas encore là, je pris place dans un recoin, et patientai tranquillement. Il faisait meilleur ici, la toile filtrait le soleil et l'air était moins lourd. Je me forçai à ne pas réfléchir, à ne pas m'affoler, je savais qu'elle allait arriver.

Après une heure, je ne sentais plus le bout de mes doigt tant l'anxiété me bouffait. Il était déjà quatorze heures et …

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mon cœur tomba au sol, puis remonta jusque dans ma bouche, j'eus envie de vomir avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était que Tina et non Mel qui pétait un câble en ayant trouvé mon mot trop tôt. Elle étouffa un cri.

-Jamie ?

Je lui fis un maigre sourire face à sa stupeur et il en fallait pour la surprendre. Elle referma derrière elle et avança à tâtons jusqu'à moi (dans ce tunnel, la clarté peinait à arriver). Elle s'assit à mes côtés sans un mot, posa son sac non loin du mien. Près d'elle je perdis la notion du temps, je percevais sa tension qui grandissait. Quand enfin ce fut l'heure du départ, elle se crispa et se colla à moi. Sa main chercha la mienne, je la serrai avec confiance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jared aurait vérifié le compartiment mais Lacey ne le fera pas.

-Et Brandt ?

-Il conduit l'autre camion, il va pas s'emmerder à vérifier.

Nous entendions les paroles de Selma, l'angoisse de Gaby, et je supposai que Mel était là aussi. Je baissai la tête, fermai les yeux pour me donner du courage. Le véhicule s'ébranla, puis démarra, mon cœur se serra atrocement mais je devais être fort. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible pour l'instant et je ne le voulais pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tina se détendit, je m'autorisai à l'entourer de mon bras et à la contempler avec émerveillement. Sa tête posée sur mon épaule se redressa, son regard brillant me dynamisa.

-On a réussi, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être incrusté, j'espère.

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un baiser, un vrai, un long, qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

Il était temps de rentrer.

Depuis le début je le sentais mal mais fallait essayer. Assis dans le camion, je patientai tranquillement, revisionnant l'itinéraire en sens inverse. Nate devait m'aider à traverser le terrain miné ensuite nous nous débrouillerons pour le reste. Je n'étais pas mécontent de rentrer même si ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'on était parti mais ici, je ne me sentais pas bien. En expédition j'avais un but, des impératifs, ici, je tournais en rond.

En croisant Kyle avec Soleil, j'avais cru à une réconciliation, mais il m'avait vite détrompé et Soleil était repartie en sens inverse sans lui. Ce que j'avais vu alors dans son regard m'avait rappelé ma propre douleur quand je pensais Mel prise et perdue à jamais. C'était d'autant plus pénible que de tous ceux que je connaissais, Kyle était celui que je pensais le plus solitaire, le plus insensible, le moins apte à s'attacher. Et ce couple que je pensais improbable se révélait maintenant bien réel une fois Jodi hors du contexte.

Les frères O'Shea m'étonnaient par leurs similitudes, il fallait creuser pour les trouver mais sur certains points ils se ressemblaient énormément. Cet attachement à des êtres hors normes ne s'était vu que chez eux. Et aujourd'hui, les deux frères vivaient une situation sentimentale des plus complexes.

Je m'étais permis d'aller jusque sa chambre afin de lui dire au revoir. J'avais frappé trois coups un peu bruts. Elle avait mis un peu de temps à ouvrir, peut-être était-ce un peu d'hésitation. Elle avait camouflé sa surprise en me voyant sur le pas de sa porte, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté (geste qui lui était propre).

J'étais encore un peu perturbé par son apparence si totalement opposé, mais je savais que je m'y ferai comme je m'y étais fait pour Gaby.

-Un problème Jared ?

-Non, nous partons, je voulais juste te dire à bientôt.

Elle m'avait tendu une main amicale que j'avais serrée sans me questionner. Nous n'étions pas amis, ni même proches mais elle faisait partie de mon clan.

-Je viendrai vous voir dans quelques mois quand les choses se seront tassées.

Cette détermination et cette assurance qu'elle avait affichées ne lui étaient pas coutumières mais lui allaient bien dans ce nouvel Hôte de feu. Elle était mille fois plus rousse que Mel, elle semblait jaillir des flammes et ses yeux pâles me faisaient penser à des icebergs. Deux éléments diamétralement opposés.

-Ramène-les à bon port et veille sur Kyle.

Elle avait aussitôt refermé la porte.

Kyle fut le premier à arriver, il s'installa à l'arrière sans un mot.

-Où est Ian ?

Il haussa les épaules, peu concerné. Je pris mon mal en patience. Ian daigna enfin se montrer après une bonne demi-heure. Il s'installa à l'arrière aussi et sans un mot.

-Vous m'avez pris pour votre taxi ?

-Ian, va devant ! Lui intima Kyle.

-Il faut qu'on discute, Kyle.

-J'ai pas envie de discuter, monte à l'avant !

-Non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, il s'est passé quoi avec Soleil quand je vous ai laissés cette nuit ?

Je fis mine de ne pas m'intéresser à ces nouvelles infos, Nate arrivait de toute façon. Kyle se retrouva à l'avant malgré les appels de son frère. Je descendis à la rencontre du chef pour laisser les frères se friter.

-Désolé pour Soleil, me dit-il.

-Ne le sois pas.

-On prendra soin d'elle.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Comment Kyle gère ça ?

-Mal, comme dab.

-C'est triste tout ça… enfin bon tu me suis, je te montre la sortie.

-Ok, merci Nate.

Je lui donnai une franche accolade, je l'aimais bien, c'était un bon chef, avisé et loyal. En remontant dans le camion, la dispute était terminée. On entendrait une mouche voler. Arrivés au grillage, Nate nous fit un dernier signe d'adieu.

-Faites bonne route.

Ce fut le cas, Ian se proposa de conduire mais je préférai m'occuper l'esprit. Il n'y eut qu'un seul arrêt d'une petite demi-heure avant d'arriver chez nous. Il me tardait de voir Mel; ne pas voir Soleil ne la surprendrait pas plus que ça, elle s'y était préparée et Gaby aussi, du moins je l'espérais.

Nous nous garâmes après dix-neuf heures, je me hâtai de rentrer, sans vérifier si les frères étaient sur mes pas. Je ne rencontrai personne sur le trajet, c'était l'heure du diner et j'avais faim. En entrant, je balayai du regard la pièce, tombai sur Gaby entourée de Lily, Violetta et Trudy. Je m'alarmai immédiatement, quelque chose clochait, elle semblait désemparée. Le silence se fit à mesure que j'approchai du groupe ce qui accentua mon stress.

-Gaby ?

Elle se leva pour se précipiter vers moi.

-Jared, oh Jared.

Elle fondit en larme en atterrissant contre mon torse. Je la serrai contre moi, stressé.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Où est Mel ?

Elle leva son visage vers moi, mais son attention se détourna vers ma droite, machinalement je cherchai l'objet de son attention. Ian, évidemment. Je crus déceler sur son visage une infime seconde l'ombre d'une expression que je ne pensais plus revoir : de la jalousie. Nous nous toisâmes un instant, comme un étrange retour en arrière. Je relâchai Gaby qui fit un pas vers lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre la scène, et je n'étais pas le seul.

-Ian…

Elle ne voyait plus que lui, tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait envie d'aller vers lui.

-Gaby, la rappelai-je à l'ordre, où est Mel ?

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité.

-A l'infirmerie.

Alors que j'imaginais les pires scenarii, elle revint vers moi, attrapa mes avant-bras.

-Jamie a fait une fugue hier, elle en a fait une crise de nerf en le découvrant et depuis elle est sous sédatif.

Je ne saisissais pas réellement les propos absurdes qu'elle me tenait. Elle s'en rendit compte, me secoua un peu.

-Jared ?

Je courais déjà vers l'infirmerie comme un fou. Candy était là mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Mel.

-Jared ? S'étonna-t-elle, tu es déjà de retour ?

-Où est Mel ?

Combien de fois allais-je poser cette question ?

-Elle s'est réveillée, elle était plus sereine, on vient de la ramener dans votre chambre. Elle en a exprimé le souhait.

Je fronçai les sourcils, anxieux. Ça sentait l'arnaque.

-Un problème ?

J'étais déjà hors de la pièce, repartant en sens inverse, non vers ma chambre mais vers la sortie. Je croisai Gaby et Ian, ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre quand ils m'interpelèrent. Je courais et je courais jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon but. Je la voyais avancer dans l'horizon, un sac-à-dos sur le dos, droit devant elle.

-Mel !

Il y avait du vent, m'entendait-elle ?

-Mel ! Hurlai-je.

Elle se figea, effectua une légère rotation, cherchant dans la pénombre, je lui fis signe, courus les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient et la saisis avec violence.

-Jared !

Elle me rendit mon étreinte.

-Où allais-tu ? T'es complètement dingue !

-On doit aller le chercher, on doit y aller !

J'entendais son chagrin, son désespoir. Elle me le communiqua, je devais lutter contre, réfléchir.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Elle me parla du conseil, du départ de Lacey et Brandt, du mot de Jamie et de l'implication de Christina. Elle se dégagea de mes bras.

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'ils fricotaient tous les deux !

Elle était furieuse à présent.

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner…

-Tu aurais dû me le dire !

-C'était à lui de t'en parler.

Elle persista, elle était têtue, je n'aurais pas gain de cause. J'écoutai ses reproches et attendis patiemment qu'elle se calmât. Nous reprîmes le chemin de la grotte.

-Tu as une idée d'où ils ont pu aller ?

-Lacey va à Chandler, c'est là que réside le mari de Selma. Mais ils peuvent descendre n'importe où, à la moindre halte de Lacey.

-Je sais, je sais mais on va quand même essayer. Christina a peut-être envie de retourner chez elle. Elle ne doit pas habiter loin de Mesa, on l'a choppée à vélo.

-Je ne connais rien de sa vie, je ne sais même pas si elle a une famille.

A l'entrée, Gaby et Ian nous attendaient. C'était une image que je ne pensais pas revoir de sitôt.

-On vient avec vous le chercher, décréta Ian en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Gaby.

Mel et moi fîmes comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu ne peux pas laisser Kyle, s'opposa Gaby.

-Il ne veut pas de mon aide.

-Tu dois quand même…

-Je vais avec vous, un point c'est tout.

-C'est quoi le souci avec Kyle ? Demanda Mel.

Et puis elle percuta.

-Soleil n'est pas revenue avec vous ?

-Elle préfère rester là-bas, la renseignai-je.

Voyant le malaise, je nous recentrai sur ce qui était urgent et nous nous mîmes d'accord pour un départ à l'aube.

-Il nous faut l'accord de Jeb, nous rappela Ian.

-Je m'en occupe, annonçai-je. En attendant, mangez un morceau et allez dormir.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, marmonna Gaby.

-Moi si, répondit Ian sans surprise. Va te reposer Gaby, je te rejoins après.

* * *

><p>La suite bientôt, j'ai déjà tout en tête mais je reprends le taf lundi donc je mettrai plus de temps.<p>

Bonne année!


	25. L'intersection

Merci à **Myriam, amandinefere73, Greeneye07, Seorins** et **carolinagrillo **pour vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne** Sylvie** : Tu me flattes, lol. Des fois j'ai pourtant l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque dans l'avancée de mon histoire. On verra bien si ce chapitre te plait plus que le précédent. Ian et Soleil se comprennent, et cela n'a pas été simple de mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments, j'ai tourné plusieurs fois sur une même phrase, ça ne coule pas toujours de source et ça me stresse. Tina, tu as raison, elle se laisse attendrir par Jamie. J'aime parler d'eux, c'est assez différent des autres couples. Ian se rapproche de Gaby, tu en sauras plus sur ce qu'ils se sont dit et sur ce qu'ils vont se dire. J'ai aimé l'écrire, surtout le dernier passage !^^

Dur la reprise du taf. Dur les derniers évènements. Dur ma fille qui est partie quinze jours en classe de neige à Arâches.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : L'intersection<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOLEIL<strong>

Il était si bon de me retrouver dans ses bras, si bon de croire à ses paroles, si bon d'être seule avec lui.

-Ne pars plus, ne pars plus jamais.

Je fouillai dans mes souvenirs pour me rappeler s'il ne m'avait jamais témoigné autant d'affection, en vain. Kyle me garda contre lui un long moment que je savourai dans la douleur. Et puis mes jambes commencèrent à vaciller, j'étais fatiguée, réellement. Il fut réactif et me guida jusque son lit.

-Assieds-toi.

Il prit place à mes côtés, ma main dans la sienne.

-Ta main est gelée, tu as froid ?

Il glissa son autre main par-dessus la mienne et la frotta vigoureusement puis il prit sa couverture qu'il posa sur mes épaules. Il m'attira contre lui avec douceur. J'eus du mal à m'y sentir à ma place tant c'était inhabituel.

-Ne fais pas ça Kyle.

Il me relâcha aussi vite, croisa ses mains, fixa le sol, le dos voûté.

-Je sais que je mérite tout ça, mais ne me rejette pas. Tout ce que t'a dit Ian est vrai, j'ai réalisé certaines choses quand je suis parti de la grotte, et ne plus te voir à mon retour c'était pire que tout.

-Tu nous espionnais ?

-Je ne dormais pas quand tu es entrée, mais je ne voulais pas te faire fuir, alors j'ai fait semblant de dormir.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu parviendras à me donner envie de te faire confiance.

-Ce n'est pas en fuyant que ça réglera nos problèmes.

-Je ne fuis pas.

-Tu es partie ce matin, pourquoi ?

« Parce que j'allais céder à toutes tes exigences. »

-C'était mieux comme ça.

-Tu essaies encore d'esquiver. Réponds à ma question !

Je fus piquée au vif.

-Je ne te dois rien.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je veux juste savoir. J'essaie de renouer, de te parler…

-Tu n'as pas fait que parler, lui rafraichis-je la mémoire.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une bombe atomique.

-Ravie que mon Hôte te plaise.

Je me sentis frustrée, je ne savais pas définir pourquoi.

-C'est surtout la personne dedans qui me fait saliver.

-A d'autre !

Il m'attrapa le bras un peu sèchement, je fronçai d'office les sourcils.

-Je n'aime pas les rousses, ni les filles anorexiques, j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les brunes au teint mat.

-Et bien l'affaire est réglée, non ? Dis-je en me tentant de me relever.

-Non, elle n'est pas réglée, riposta-t-il en me forçant à rester là où j'étais. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de susceptible, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Comme si tu me connaissais…

-Tu as une oreille attentive, tu es discrète, tu aimes cuisiner, tu es prudente…

-Rien d'extraordinaire…

- Tu as une manie de te mordiller la lèvre quand tu es anxieuse, tu as cette façon lente de marcher en ondulant des hanches qui en a rendu fou plus d'un dans cette grotte, et aussi ce pli au milieu du front quand tu es fâchée, et cette petite moue que tu fais quand tu veux t'excuser de quelque chose, ou ta bouche que tu camoufles systématiquement de ta main quand tu as envie de rire, ton nez que tu grattes quand tu réfléchis intensément, tes bras que tu noues autour de toi quand tu te sens mal parce que tu crois que je ne te vois pas telle que tu es…

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, je lui jetai un œil étonné, j'étais émue. Très émue. Je me détournai pour lui cacher mon émotion. Il m'obligea à revenir vers lui, sa main sur mon menton qu'il relâcha ensuite.

-Tout ça c'est toi, je te reconnais déjà à travers cette nouvelle femme que tu es. Je vois bien que tu veux ton indépendance, ta liberté mais…

Mon cœur bondit.

-Mais quoi ?

-Je te veux près de moi.

-Mais encore ?

-Je veux que tu partages ma vie.

La colère me gagna, je fis en sorte de la repousser.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Kyle ?

Je le sentis se raidir.

-Tu as promis de me répondre.

Il se leva, dos à moi.

-Tu sais que je t'aime Soleil.

Ma réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée tant ses aveux manquaient de passion, j'étais à nouveau baignée dans la tristesse de Serena, baignée dans cette sensation que quelque chose clochait.

-Tu as dit que tu ne me mentirais pas.

-Je ne te mens pas.

-Regarde-moi, et dis-le-moi.

Je percevais sa subite tension. J'étais moi-même tendue, dans l'attente de quelque chose que je n'espérais même plus.

-Comment veux-tu que je m'exprime face à un mur, rétorqua-t-il. Tu fais tout pour que je me sente rejeté, que je me sente minable.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, j'ai encore un peu de mal à me gérer dans ce corps. Il est plein d'imprévus, de volonté, plein de peine aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

Il consentit à se rasseoir vers moi, attentif à ma réponse. Je serrai les pans de la couverture sur moi telle une protection, j'avais peur de me dévoiler.

-Mon prédécesseur, Serena, avait un conjoint. Elle l'aimait, je ressens un manque.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Il fixait le sol, apparemment non concerné, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ça le touchait.

-Je sais que tu comprends. Ça ne change rien à mes propres sentiments, tu sais.

-Tu veux dire… que tu en aimes un autre ?

Il restait inerte, complètement hagard, créant une anxiété dévastatrice.

-Il me manque, je l'aime aussi d'une certaine manière, mais…

-Ça ne va pas être possible, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva encore.

-Comment ça ?

-_Je ne partage pas_ ! Tonna-t-il dans un contraste saisissant.

-Ne crie pas.

J'étais dans une contradiction, heureuse et indignée par cette affirmation qu'il avait violemment énoncée, j'en frissonnai de partout. Il me considérait donc comme étant à lui. Je ne devrais pas me réjouir, Serena n'aimait pas la jalousie, mais elle n'était plus là et moi Soleil, j'aimais qu'il se batte pour moi, j'aimais son côté exclusif et possessif.

-Je ne peux rien y faire, Kyle mais je peux le mettre de côté. Avec le temps, ça s'estompera.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-J'ai discuté avec Gaby pas mal de fois au sujet de son prédécesseur, les émotions se tassent, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-J'ai vécu un truc dans le genre, et je t'ai fait souffrir à cause de ça, je ne veux pas qu'on retombe dans le même problème.

-Je comprends, Kyle. Je vais faire mon possible pour…

Je me tus, réalisant que je retombais dans mes vieilles habitudes, que j'étais déjà prête à tout lui concéder dans un sens unilatéral.

Il se rapprocha de moi (avait-il ressenti mes doutes ?), il attrapa mes mains, m'obligeant à me lever.

-On va y arriver.

Il m'enserra la taille, posa sa joue contre la mienne, il était si conciliant que le mur que je tentais de dresser peinait à se hisser. J'aimais le contact de son corps, il me serrait si fort que je devinais chaque ligne de chaque muscle, et je sentais les battements désordonnés dans sa poitrine. Son souffle devenait sporadique, signe d'une envie croissante similaire à la mienne. Mon corps peu réactif au départ, s'embrasa d'un seul coup, je ne savais plus comment revenir en arrière, je voulais que ses mains continue à me chercher, à me malaxer, à me consumer. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Et je le forçai à plus de déchainement, je le connaissais et je voulais ce que j'avais vu dans d'autres souvenirs. Il me repoussa un instant, son front contre le mien.

-J'assure pas, je lance les hostilités et j'ai aucune protection.

-Ce corps a été infertilisée, je suis donc stérile, il n'y a aucun risque de…

Je me retrouvai le corps ballant, sans plus aucun support à qui me retenir, je vacillai, surprise.

-Kyle ?

Je revins vers lui, attrapai ses joues, rapprochai mes lèvres, il s'écarta encore.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ?

Il semblait traumatisé.

-Non, mais pourquoi tu... ? En quoi ça…?

J'écarquillai les yeux subitement.

-Tu veux des enfants ?

Non, je le saurais…

-J'en… j'en sais rien, j'y pensais… parfois mais je me disais que c'était un truc impossible, qu'il valait mieux oublier.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer avec les petits de Lucina, ni même t'approcher d'eux, tu n'en as jamais parlé.

Je tombais des nues.

-Ce ne sont pas mes enfants, pourquoi je jouerais avec eux ? Pourquoi je m'occuperais d'eux ?

Que répondre ? L'ambiance torride était retombée, il n'y avait plus que malaise; je pris la décision de revenir vers lui, tant pis pour ma fierté.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, non ? Si on est que tous les deux ?

-Tu as raison…

Je le trouvai triste d'un coup.

-Ici, on aura tellement de choses à faire que ça te passera, tentai-je.

Il se raidit encore.

-On ne reste pas ici, on rentre chez nous.

-Je ne compte pas partir, je veux recommencer ma nouvelle vie ici. Reste avec moi.

-Non, on repart.

Ce fut le début d'une longue dispute…

OoooO

Au petit matin, je me réveillai, éreintée, je m'étais endormie sur le lit de Ian, seule. Sauf que je ne l'étais plus. Kyle s'encastrait dans mon dos, me communiquait sa sécurité. Je me rendormis, plus sereine.

Vers onze heures, j'ouvris les yeux, toujours à l'abri dans ses bras. Je profitais de ces moment qui (j'avais l'impression) ne se représenteraient pas de sitôt. Je perçus son réveil. Sa bouche se perdit dans mon cou.

-Ne m'en veux pas, chuchota-t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Kyle.

-Je t'aime tellement…

C'était un murmure d'agonie qui me lancina dans tout le corps.

-…à un point que tu ne t'imagines pas.

Je me mordis la lèvre, effondrée. Il resserra son emprise, me mordilla l'épaule.

-On aurait dû profiter de cette dernière nuit.

Je compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur son refus de rester. Et il savait que je camperais sur mes positions. La séparation était inéluctable, et en cet instant je ne rêvais que de nous unir.

-On peut encore…

J'étais faible, inconsciente de la douleur à venir ou la refusant, je ne savais plus.

Je me retournai sans réfléchir, il était déjà torse nu, j'en fis de même, embrumée par un désir accentué par la lumière crue qui le sublimait. Il déglutit avec peine, attrapa mon visage entre ses mains, ouvrant son âme à la mienne pour la première fois. Il était comme hypnotisé, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts étaient une mer des îles : chauds et profonds et je me reflétais dedans.

-Tu es tellement belle.

Il me trouvait belle, moi, cette petite chose minuscule…

Je l'étreignis furieusement (le désir me désinhibait toujours), mordillant ses lèvres, ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, imprimant ses marques sur moi, me scannant manuellement et lentement, amplifiant le feu dans mes zones érogènes; il grogna en se débarrassant sans cérémonie de mon bas de pyjama, et du sien.

-Ça ne va pas être tendre, me prévint-il au creux de l'oreille, le souffle court en me sautant dessus littéralement.

Je fermai les yeux, entrouvris les cuisses pour lui signifier mon consentement. La pénétration fut brutale, j'exhalai un long gémissement proche du bonheur, proche du soulagement, je vis des étoiles…

Il se cacha dans mon cou, grognant encore et encore, je me cambrai pour accompagner chacun de ses mouvements, pour approfondir chaque contact jusqu'à me perdre dans un plaisir douloureux et orgasmique. Il agrippa mes hanches, se redressant, et je me délectai de son propre plaisir qui faisait gonfler les veines de son cou, de son front jusqu'à la délivrance.

Il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes en tout.

Au lieu de venir contre moi, il s'assit pour se rhabiller. Je me sentis seule, cassant ce bien-être qui me transcendait.

-Kyle, viens près de moi.

-Je te raccompagne à ta chambre.

-Non, viens, restons encore un peu.

-Ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

-Tu as testé et cela ne te plait pas, c'est ça ?

Pourquoi je disais un truc pareil ? Il me lança un regard si mauvais que je sus que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, pas notre première fois.

-Et tu m'en veux pour ça ?

-Mais non, s'agaça-t-il.

L'agressivité cachait souvent de la peine chez lui.

-Si tu restais, on pourrait…

-Si tu revenais chez nous, on pourrait tout recommencer.

-Je ne veux pas recommencer, je veux commencer ma vie, ici, tu peux le comprendre ?

-Ici ou ailleurs… qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Ça change que dans la grotte, il y a le souvenir de Jodi, et dans le caveau, son corps.

-Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix, tu veux que je laisse tout derrière moi ?

-Oui mais de temps en temps, on y retournera.

Il termina de se rhabiller.

-Je te ramène dans ta chambre.

Mon cœur se brisa à nouveau car je ne comprenais pas son refus.

Dans le couloir, il me prit la main en signe de paix, nous marchions en silence quand nous tombâmes sur Jared et Nate, je les saluai d'un hochement de tête.

-On rentre dans une heure, nous prévins Jared. Vous êtes prêts ?

-Je suis prêt, confirma Kyle. Juste le temps de prendre une douche.

Nos mains se lâchèrent et je pris la direction de ma chambre sans me retourner.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

Nous étions partis depuis une heure, il y avait eu un premier arrêt à une station-service. Depuis, nous tanguions au rythme du camion, blottis l'un contre l'autre quand il y eut une deuxième halte un peu trop rapidement. J'observai Tina, lui posant une question muette.

-Non, pas ici, je préfère passer Phoenix.

-Tu veux retourner vers tes racines ?

-Non, mais je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

J'entendis Brandt courir vers notre camion, il venait de lâcher l'autre sur le bas-côté, devinai-je. Lacey était descendue, pourquoi ?

-Oh lâche-moi, Brandt !

-Ah ça non, pour une fois qu'on est tranquille.

-C'est pas le moment.

Mais elle gloussa, contredisant ses paroles. J'écarquillai les yeux, j'avais peur de comprendre. Tina était comme moi sur le qui-vive, attentive, me jetant un œil étonné.

-Alleeez, pour une fois qu'on n'a pas à se planquer.

Alors là, je tombais des nues. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Il y eut un silence assez évocateur, j'étais mal, Tina aussi, je le devinai aux regards furtifs qu'elle me lança.

-Ils sont sérieux, là ?

Ils n'étaient pas prudents. Ici, à découvert, ils se roulaient des pelles !

-On a un truc à faire, Brandt ! Quand la nuit tombera, on s'arrêtera et on pourra aller à l'arrière.

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

Tina se crispa, je n'en menais pas large non plus.

-Non, arrête de déconner, cette nuit ça t'a pas suffi ? Nous ne sommes pas des lapins, tu peux patienter, non ?

La veille au soir ? Je n'avais pas remarqué son absence pourtant.

-C'est toi qui veut qu'on se cache dans la grotte, et on a très peu d'occasions.

-C'est parce que je ne veux pas de commérages.

-Mouais…

-Allez monte ! On a encore de la route à faire.

-Tu veux que je conduise ?

-Non, je veux que tu sois en forme…

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la phrase, ils avaient claqué les portières. Je frissonnai d'écœurement.

-Tu as entendu, on ne pourra peut-être pas rester jusque Phoenix, faut se préparer à se barrer, Jamie.

-La nuit ne tombera que dans trois heures environ, ça nous laisse le temps d'arriver.

Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac pour boire.

-Ne bois pas trop, tu auras envie de faire pipi.

-Tu as raison.

Elle rangea sa bouteille, s'allongea sur mon blouson au sol.

-Tu me préviens s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Elle fermait déjà les yeux, j'en profitai pour la contempler comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, réalisant la chance que j'avais de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle finit par somnoler, j'eus envie de faire comme elle, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Une longue attente commença, durant laquelle je guettai chaque éventuel arrêt, devinant un feu ou un stop. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée quand Tina émergea, un peu courbaturée et dans le coltard.

-Je commence à avoir faim, déclara-t-elle.

Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de viande séchée; du sien, elle en sortit une boite de maïs. Nous dinâmes pas si mal, mais j'avais encore faim, je mangeais beaucoup en général.

-Tu as encore faim, devina-t-elle.

-Non, non, ça va.

-Bois un peu, ça te calera cinq minutes.

Elle, elle ne s'en priva pas en tout cas.

-Tu crois qu'on est bientôt à Phoenix ? La questionnai-je.

-J'en sais rien.

Elle sortit un couteau de son sac, entama la toile de son côté.

-Oh !Tu fais quoi ! La réprimandai-je à voix basse.

-Je vérifie notre position.

La voyant enfourner sa tête dans l'interstice, je la tirai en arrière.

-Fais gaffe au rétro, ils ont tendance à s'y fier pas mal.

Sa mine renfrognée se détendit, comprenant le motif de mes craintes.

-Ok, je jette juste un œil.

Après une bonne minute, elle referma le trou d'une épingle à nourrice récupérée dans l'ourlet de son short.

-Encore cent bornes et on pourra descendre.

-Où tu veux m'emmener ?

-Tu verras.

Elle me sourit avec connivence, j'en oubliais tout mon stress.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Je t'ai déjà tout raconté.

-Des choses plus personnelles, rectifiai-je.

-Comme quoi ?

-Ta couleur préférée ?

Elle éclata d'un rire qu'elle étouffa rapidement.

-T'es une vraie fille, Jamie.

Je me vexai.

-Oublie c'que j't'ai dit.

Je me calai dans un recoin, énervé.

-Oh arrête de faire le bébé.

Je me détournai encore plus quand elle m'approcha. Il y eut lutte, je me retrouvai allongé au sol, elle pesait de tout son poids sur moi, exacerbant mes hormones. Je fronçai les sourcils, me renfermai. Elle me sourit, m'embrassa.

Je décollai vers un monde plein de feux d'artifices.

-Alors encore fâché ?

-Tu ne vas pas m'avoir comme ça, contestai-je.

Mais mes paroles manquaient de conviction et mon corps me trahissait.

-Je pense que j't'ai déjà eu.

Je rougis, décomposé. Je me redressai d'un coup, la virant au passage. Je m'installai dans un autre recoin, oppressé. Elle me laissa tranquille un bon moment. Quand je parvins à réfléchir de nouveau, la nuit s'amorçait.

-Je suis désolée.

Des mots qu'elle ne prononçait pas souvent.

-Laisse tomber, marmonnai-je.

Elle me rejoignit, attrapa mon bras, se colla contre moi.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre en pétard. Je t'aime bien.

C'était ça le problème.

-Mais moi je t'aime tout court.

Impossible de voir son expression, je me désintégrai devant son silence. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Du coup on n'avait pas fait attention, des portières avaient claqué et les portes arrière s'ouvrirent sur nous.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Jared partit en courant vers l'infirmerie pour y retrouver Mel. J'en fis de même, angoissée.

-Gaby !

Ian me hélait, j'étais déjà hors du réfectoire mais je ne pus que m'arrêter, déstabilisée par le fait qu'il ait employé mon petit nom. Quand il fut à ma hauteur, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il était mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais te parler.

Je jetai un œil vers le couloir qui m'emmènerait vers mes amis, hésitante.

-Maintenant ?

-Juste une minute.

Il piqua ma curiosité et puis c'était Ian, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

-D'accord.

Il me montra un petit siège poli dans la roche. Nous y prîmes place pour nous faire face. Je l'étudiai avec prudence, faisant tout pour cacher mon plaisir de le voir. Le voyant encore hésiter, j'intervins.

-Je suis si soulagée que vous soyez revenus, où est Kyle ?

-Dans sa chambre, Soleil n'est pas revenue et…

-Oh non…

Je me perdis dans une espèce de recueil, regrettant l'absence de mon amie même si je comprenais son choix.

-Kyle doit être effondré. Je devrais peut-être…

-Gaby, me coupa-t-il, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Cela me sembla être très solennel.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand nous nous somme quittés il y a deux jours…

Je rougis, je le sentis, je me raidis, crispant mes mains sur mes cuisses, froissant mon pantalon.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, débitai-je, stressée. Tu es fâché ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

J'attendis la suite, anxieuse. Il tourna un peu autour du pot, accentuant mon malaise.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi…

Oh…

-En bien ou en mal ?

-Un mélange des deux, j'étais anxieux et réticent envers tout ça, et puis j'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment de t'avoir laissée ici, de vous avoir tous laissés, se reprit-il.

Mais j'avais bien compris, et mon cœur papillonnait, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-Et je constate que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter, Jamie s'est fait la malle, tu dois en souffrir énormément. Je sais que tu adores Jamie, Mel me l'a dit.

C'était vrai qu'ils étaient devenus si proches tous les deux. J'eus un pincement désagréable dans la poitrine.

-Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, Ian.

Mais que j'adorais ça (c'était mal, oui, je le savais, de me réjouir mais une lueur d'espoir renaissait en moi et occultait le reste).

-Je dois vraiment rejoindre Jared et Mel.

Je me levais déjà.

-Je viens avec toi, décréta-t-il.

Nous avions à peine fait quelques pas que Jared repassait devant nous, sans nous répondre malgré nos interpellations. Nous le suivîmes, alarmés par son expression.

-Pourquoi va-t-il vers la sortie ? Me dis-je à moi-même.

Je pensais à Mel, avait-elle eu la folie de… ? Non, non, ne pas s'affoler. Jared nous avait distancés, Ian ralentit pour rester à mon rythme, je mettais trop de temps.

-Je peux ?

Il me soulevai déjà du sol. L'effet me coupa le souffle tandis qu'il prenait de l'élan. La tête calée dans son cou, j'eus envie de fermer les yeux et d'oublier tout le reste.

Devant la sortie, il me posa au sol, ce qui eut le don de contrarier mon bien-être. Jared revenait doucement avec Mel, ils étaient encore loin.

-Elle voulait partir le chercher toute seule ? Constata-t-il, effaré, elle est vraiment inconsciente !

-Elle l'aime.

-Je sais mais…

-Quand tu as été pris, je suis partie aussi te chercher sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Je repensais à Soleil, mon amie, celle qui m'avait permise d'agir. Je sentis son regard sur moi mais il ne dit mot.

Alors que nous décidions de quoi faire avec Jared et Mel, Ian me prit par les épaules, je perdis alors la capacité de réfléchir. Et puis il décida d'aller manger, moi je n'avais pas très faim.

-Va te reposer, je te rejoins après.

Il avait déjà fait demi-tour, je fixai Mel et Jared comme une ahurie. Il me rejoignait après ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Gaby ? Du vaudou ?

Me voyant rigide comme une statue, elle se tourna vers Jared.

-Il s'est passé quoi, là-bas, pour obtenir un tel revirement ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Bizarre, dit-elle. Bon, viens allons voir oncle Jeb. Gaby, tu vas te coucher, tu en as bien besoin.

Elle attrapa la main de Jared et ils avancèrent, discutant de la prochaine expédition.

Je les suivis comme une automate, sous le choc. J'avais loupé quelque chose mais quoi ? Que s'était-il passé au repaire de Nate ? Je les quittai à une intersection, leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Je longeai les dortoirs et fis une halte devant celle de Kyle.

-Kyle ? C'est Gaby ? Je peux entrer ?

-Non.

-Kyle, insistai-je.

-J'ai dit non !

Je reconnaissais le ton des mauvais jours. Je me permis d'entrer quand même, il était en train de ranger son armoire, de colère, il me lança des habits dans la figure.

-Depuis quand tu respectes pas les gens, Gaby ?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Je ramassai les habits et les déposai sur le support le plus proche.

-Te sens pas obligé, dit-il en reprenant ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu es le frère de Ian.

-La belle affaire.

-Tu es un peu de lui-même, et donc tu es un peu de moi-même. Tout ce qui te touche me touche.

-Blablabla !

-Ne sois pas blessant.

-Si t'es pas contente, casse-toi !

Je l'ignorai, habituée à ses accès d'humeur.

-Laisse un peu de temps à Soleil, peut-être qu'elle te pardonnera.

-Elle m'a déjà pardonné.

Son assertion me prit au dépourvu.

-Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! C'est ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis le départ !

Il reprit son petit rangement. Blessée, je le fixai avec tristesse.

-De quoi m'accuses-tu ?

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

-Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi.

Il m'en voulait de quelque chose.

-Je suis de mauvaise foi ? Cria-t-il. Tu t'es regardée dans une glace ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu dis que tu souhaites qu'elle revienne, mais tu étais la première à vouloir nous séparer !

-Mais non, je…

-T'es la pire amie qui puisse exister sur cette Terre. On aurait mieux fait de te réexpédier loin d'ici.

Il me poussa hors de sa chambre et tira le rideau. Je courus jusque ma chambre, désœuvrée. Je me retins de me jeter sur le lit, je me contentai de m'asseoir, le visage enfoui dans mes mains, débordée par mes émotions. Je ne sus combien de temps je restai prostrée, avant de décider de me reprendre. Finalement, je séchai mes larmes, évitant de réfléchir, pour fouiller dans l'armoire et enfiler un des t-shirt de Ian comme pyjama et un vieux short de Mel que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

-Je t'ai ramené un plateau.

Je fis un bond, la main sur le cœur.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu car je pensais que tu aurais un petit creux malgré tout alors…

Ian s'interrompit, me regarda de haut en bas, puis se focalisa sur le t-shirt.

-Tu me l'avais donné au début de notre relation, ça ne t'embête pas j'espère ?

-Non…

Je m'approchai doucement pour attraper le plateau.

-C'est si gentil à toi.

C'était tout lui. Je lui souris avec tendresse, mon cœur se remplit d'amour, soulageant mon mal-être. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

Que lui dire ?

-C'est à cause de Jamie ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver.

Je pris le plateau en acquiesçant, et allai m'asseoir sur notre unique siège près de notre petite table ronde en acier un peu bancale. Je commençai à manger pour lui faire plaisir, cependant j'avais du mal. Il était loin de savoir tout ce qui me minait et mieux valait garder ça pour moi.

-C'est une belle armoire, déclara-t-il.

-C'est toi qui l'as fait.

-Ah oui ? Je suis doué, rit-il.

A nouveau ce frisson. Je l'observai détaillant son travail avec intérêt, fouillant à l'intérieur. Il y avait encore quelques affaires à lui, il le remarqua, les examina.

-C'est à moi ça ?

-Oui, on a amassé des petits trucs en deux ans.

-Ah bon ?

Je voyais (ou croyait voir) la perche qu'il me tendait, je le rejoignis pour lui faire visiter, lui montrant le plaid de notre pique-nique plié sur le bord du lit, le vase de mon premier bouquet de fleurs posée sur le sol de mon côté de lit, le casque de moto trouvé aux abords d'une route (devant lequel il s'extasia) laissé sur l'armoire, un cd d'un groupe de rock au milieu de vieux magazines.

-Je te l'ai offert mais…

-Mais je n'aime pas le rock.

-Oui, mais tu l'as quand même gardé parce que j'avais eu du mal à le dénicher.

-On n'a toujours pas de quoi écouter de la musique ?

-Non…

-Pas la peine que je le prête à Kyle dans ce cas.

Au nom de Kyle, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Il redéposa le cd, remarquai mon silence.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Allonge-toi un peu.

J'obtempérai sans contester. Je m'engouffrai sous les couvertures, sans le perdre de vue. Il se déshabilla sous mes yeux écarquillés, je voulus détourner les yeux mais c'était trop me demander, j'étais en transe. Il fouilla dans l'armoire, en sortit un de ses rares bas de pyjama pour l'enfiler et il s'allongea à côté de moi, tranquillement, sur la couverture.

-C'est plus confortable que dans ma ch… dans la chambre de Kyle.

Encore ce point sur le cœur. Je détournai le regard, mal en point.

-Tu as été le voir, c'est ça ?

Pas besoin d'acquiescer. Couchée sur le dos, je fixai le plafond. Le savoir si proche me chamboulait aussi. Il était sur le côté, bras croisés, les yeux braqués sur moi.

-Il peut se montrer un peu dur, surtout quand il souffre, tu ne dois pas t'en formaliser.

-Je sais.

Sauf que c'était plus fort que moi, ses mots tournaient dans ma tête, me blessant encore. Je serrai fort les paupières pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Elles roulèrent malgré tout sur mes tempes. Il rattrapa la larme visible de son côté. Je tressaillis.

-Demain, j'irai lui mettre mon poing dans la figure si tu veux.

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Non, je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez, vous êtes frères, vous n'avez que l'un l'autre.

-Des fois je m'en passerais bien, râla-t-il. Kyle a le don d'agacer tout le monde.

-Mais non, il est gentil.

-On ne parle pas de la même personne.

-Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire. Quand il n'est pas en colère ou malheureux, ce qui revient au même, il peut se montrer sous un bon jour, il me fait penser à toi parfois.

-Tu vois vraiment le bien partout.

-Il y a du bon en chacun de vous.

-Et en toi qu'y-a-t-il Vagabonde ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Je n'osai pas le regarder.

-Qu'y-a-t-il de si beau pour que je sois attiré par toi ?

Mon cœur cognait, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je perçus quand même son mouvement, mes yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup. Il était sur ses coudes, la tête surélevée penchée sur la mienne. Je clignai des yeux avec frénésie, ébloui par cet être merveilleux qui avait retrouvé la bonté qui le caractérisait. Je me surpris (les doigts tremblants) à effleurer sa cicatrice, souvenir de tout ce qui nous liait. Il se laissa faire, me gratifiant juste de halos bleus plus intenses que jamais.

-Je ne l'ai jamais su, répondis-je avec peine.

-Et pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ?

-Parce que tu es mon Âme-sœur.

Je le vis plisser les lèvres. Cela était dur à concevoir pour lui. Je le devinais. Je ne pouvais lui en tenir rigueur.

-Je ne suis pas une Âme.

-Je le sais, mais dans ton espèce tu es mon équivalent. Tu es l'espoir de ce monde.

-Je croyais que c'était toi ?

Sa proximité me troublait, et son regard franc et fixe aussi. Il me détaillait, me cherchait pourrait-on croire.

-Nous le sommes tous les deux. J'aspire à un monde en paix, mais j'aspire encore plus à un monde qui a le choix, un monde tolérant et « humain ».

-J'adhère à cette idée.

Il se pencha, effleura ma joue d'un baiser et se retourna :

-Bonne nuit, Gaby.

Cinq minutes après il dormait, ce qui ne fut pas mon cas. J'étais bouleversée, m'interrogeant sur ce qui avait pu se passer au repaire de Nate. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je voyais peut-être enfin le bout du tunnel.

* * *

><p>La suite bientôt.<p> 


	26. Le lien

Merci à **Myriam, Shiriliz, carolinagrillo et Greeneyes07 pou**r vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne** Lea** : cool que ce petit intermède entre Kyle et Soleil t'ait plu. Cool de te retrouver. Oui la vie est dure mais tu as raison, ça vaut la peine d'être vécue. Ma fille est rentrée de classe de neige jeudi, très tard (vers 1h du mat) car le bus était tombé en panne et au lieu de 8 heures ils ont passé 13 heures dans ce fichu car. En tout cas elle a kiffé et elle a eu un flocon !^^

Voilà la suite. J'attends impatiemment votre avis, j'en suis toute stressée !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Le lien.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

Tina fit un bon en arrière, je ne fus pas si réactif, je restai figé dans mon recoin trop près des portes alors que je voyais apparaitre la silhouette de Brandt. Malgré la pénombre, il me remarqua tout de suite, son sourire s'envola, il sursauta tout comme Lacey qui dégaina aussi sec.

-Jamie ?

Il tendit son bras pour dévier l'arme de Lacey. Mais d'où sortait-elle cette arme ? Mon cœur tambourinait, j'étais tétanisé, Tina resta cachée au fond.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

Il me tira d'un coup sec pour que je descende.

-Oh bordel, s'énerva Lacey, t'es pas tout seul, je suppose.

Elle amorça un geste pour monter dans le camion sous mes yeux affolés, elle s'effondra d'un seul coup, prise en traitre par Tina qui l'avait vaporisée de je ne sais quoi. En étudiant sa main, je reconnus le sédatif qu'on utilisait pour les ratissages. Brandt me lâcha pour aller vers Lacey, Tina sauta hors du camion, nos deux sacs sur l'épaule, mon blouson sur le dos, et commença à courir en m'enjoignant de la rejoindre mais Brandt bondit avec agilité et la choppa sans difficulté malgré la bonne détente de Tina.

-Tu crois aller où comme ça !

Elle se débattit comme une furie, je fonçai dans le tas, ne supportant pas de la voir malmenée.

-Lâche-la !

Je frappai d'un grand coup de coude entre l'omoplate, en plein sur son ancienne blessure, il la lâcha instantanément, étouffant une plainte. Tina reprit sa course :

-Viens Jamie !

Brandt commençai à se relever.

-Désolé, lui dis-je avec sincérité.

Je m'élançai dans un sprint démentiel pour rattraper Tina.

-Jamie, pourquoi tu fais ça ! Cria Brandt.

Je jetai un œil en arrière, il avait soulevé Lacey pour l'allonger dans le compartiment de chargement. Cela nous laissait quelques secondes d'avance ce qui n'était pas négligeable, je suivais de près Tina qui évoluait facilement dans cette obscurité comme si c'était habituel pour elle. Nous avions quitté le parking désert sur lequel ils s'étaient garés. Nous allions traverser la route pour entrer dans le bois adjacent. Une voiture nous klaxonna, freina et s'arrêta. Tina me demanda d'accélérer. La peur s'amplifia à mesure que les cris de Brandt s'estompaient, à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans les bois.

Elle ralentit pour m'attendre.

-Viens on va grimper à l'arbre.

-Hein ?

Elle commençait déjà à soupeser la branche de l'arbre le plus proche, et entama son ascension. Je suivis son exemple, perplexe et anxieux. J'avais peur de me vautrer, j'avais peur de ne pas être comme elle : débrouillarde et téméraire. Perché suffisamment haut, je me rendis compte que j'avais le vertige. Je préférai me taire que de la voir se moquer de moi.

-Pourquoi on… ?

-Chut… !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Brandt se rapprocha, et une autre (inconnue) aussi. Il y eut un bruit de lutte et de chute. J'imaginai le pire.

-Jamie ? Jamiiiiiie !

Il passa sans nous voir malgré sa petite lampe torche. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle voulait que l'on grimpât. Ma tête me tourna, je m'accrochai plus solidement à la branche.

-Mel va te tuer ! Tu le sais ça ! Tu te rends compte que tu nous mets tous en danger et tout ça pour quoi ? Une fille qui te tient par les burnes !

Je vis rouge, heureusement Tina m'agrippa pour me forcer à rester tranquille.

-Le calcule pas, il finira par s'épuiser.

Quand il s'éloigna, je me tournai vers elle.

-On peut redescendre?

-Non, attendons encore un peu.

Cette attente était infernale, je n'aimais pas mettre mes amis en danger. Je m'en voulais énormément, prenant pleinement conscience de la gravité de mes actes. Je baissai la tête, malheureux. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule :

-Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

-Il va repartir prévenir les autres, tu sais.

-Oui, je sais…

Elle réfléchit un instant puis décida de redescendre. Ce fut pour moi plus laborieux de redescendre que de monter, elle m'attendit patiemment puis elle repartit en sens inverse après quelques mètres, nous sursautâmes devant le corps inanimé d'un homme. Elle vérifia son pouls :

-Il est juste assommé.

Il y avait la voiture qui avait freiné à notre passage qui se trouvait sur le bas-côté, sûrement celle de cette Âme. « Dommage que je ne sache pas conduire », pensai-je.

-Comment on va jusque Phoenix, maintenant ?

-On y est presque. Faut juste trouver une voiture. Et justement en voilà une.

-Tu sais conduire, m'étonnai-je.

-Bien sûr. Pas toi ?

-Non.

Elle se garda cette fois de se moquer.

-Je t'apprendrai si je peux.

Nous nous hâtâmes de monter dedans, les clefs étaient sur le contact, elle balança les sacs à l'arrière, vérifia la jauge d'essence puis quitta le véhicule.

-Planque-toi, je reviens !

-Hey Tina !

Mais elle était déjà en train de traverser la route en direction de notre point de départ. Etait-elle dingue ? Cinq longues et interminables minutes après, elle était de retour.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

Elle démarra en trombe juste au moment où Brandt émergeait du bois, il nous vit nous éloigner, dépité puis je le vis traverser la route en courant à travers le rétro.

-J'ai crevé leurs pneus, ils ne risquent pas de nous suivre.

-Tu… tu as fait quoi ? Paniquai-je.

-Ben, fallait bien les ralentir.

-Tu oublies qu'ils ne sont plus en zone de sécurité, ils vont être livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils sont en danger ! Fais demi-tour !

Elle tressaillit, ébranlée, puis son visage recouvra son air dur que je détestais.

-Ils se débrouilleront, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Tu les as condamnés à se faire prendre !

Elle crispa sa mâchoire sans répondre.

-Christina !

Silence. La panique se mélangea à la colère.

-Laisse-moi descendre !

-Non.

-_Laisse-moi descendre !_ Hurlai-je.

-Non! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

J'ouvris alors la portière, elle freina brutalement, ma tête heurta le pare-brise et ce fut la dernière chose dont je me souvins.

OoooO

-Aïe !

J'avais une grosse migraine, ma main effleura mon front, rencontra quelque chose de gluant, je peinai à ouvrir les yeux. J'avais froid, je tremblais. La surface en dessous de moi était dure comme de la pierre. Ma tête reposait sur quelque chose, un vêtement où je ne sais quoi.

-Jamie ? Jamie ?

Tina était penchée au-dessus de moi, le visage vaguement éclairé par une lumière venant de je ne sais où.

-On est où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu es blessé, j'ai roulé un moment pour nous mettre à couvert et j'ai trouvé une planque. J'ai eu du mal à te tirer jusqu'ici.

Mon corps s'en rappelait apparemment : il était tout endolori.

-Je voulais être sûre que tu reprennes connaissance avant d'aller chercher des médocs.

Je voulus secouer la tête pour lui signifier mon refus, ce qui provoqua un tournis dans mon crâne.

-Non, ne fais pas…

-Chut. Je dois y aller, je l'ai mal joué en prenant que du sédatif dans l'infirmerie.

Elle caressa ma joue, elle avait l'air flippé, ses yeux étaient rouges à croire qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Je fais vite, j'ai repéré un centre de soin sur le chemin, je vais y retourner.

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Ne parle pas trop, attends-moi, je reviens dans une demi-heure maxi.

Elle me couvrit de mon blouson, je n'eus pas la force de la retenir, mon bras avait du mal à fonctionner. Je visualisai la source de lumière, elle venait d'une lampe torche. Autour de moi c'était le désert, je ne savais pas définir où je me trouvais, je savais juste que j'avais le crâne en feu, et froid malgré le blouson. Même ma blessure à la jambe ne m'avait pas fait autant souffrir. Je regrettais son absence, des images folles défilèrent devant mes yeux, je la voyais se faire prendre, tout ça pour des médocs ! Je voulus me redresser, je devais faire quelque chose, mais j'eus l'impression que mon crâne se fendait en deux. Je me sentais faible, j'avais perdu du sang, j'en sentais la texture séchée sur mon visage.

-Tina, murmurai-je.

Je luttais pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'avais peur de ne pas me réveiller cette fois. Je vis défiler le visage de Mel, de Jared, de mon père et de ma mère, et aussi de Gaby. Cela me fit si mal que je me forçai à penser à autre chose, je me rappelai alors brusquement de Brandt et Lacey, et ma tension explosa d'un coup, les imaginant à la merci de Traqueurs. Je ne devrais pas penser au pire, Lacey était rodée et Brandt aussi mais les savoir sans moyen de locomotion…

Mon cœur battait fort, trop fort, il fallait que je me calme, je devais respirer lentement et longuement, me concentrer sur ça. Alors je me focalisai dessus, sur chaque respiration, encore et encore. A la cent huitième, je perçus son retour avec un soulagement indescriptible.

-Jamie ?

Je rouvris les yeux, elle brandit son trophée en riant, mais elle n'en menait pas large.

-Je vais te soigner.

Elle procéda rapidement, ce fut aussi édifiant que dans mes souvenirs, le mal de crâne se dissipa, ma vue se régla, les tremblements cessèrent. Je baignais dans du coton. J'avais envie de dormir. Elle nettoya mon visage puis me prit sous l'aisselle.

-Viens.

Je me levai avec peine et la suivis jusque ce qui me semblait être un endroit pour dormir.

-Repose-toi…

OooO

Je me réveillai et m'assis d'un seul coup. La lumière du jour m'explosait les yeux. Je me détournai pour éviter les rayons du soleil, Tina dormait à côté de moi sur un lit pas très large et peu confortable. Elle se frotta les yeux, émergeant aussi.

-Jamie ?

Elle se redressa lentement, me dévisagea, un peu tendue.

-Ça va mieux ?

Je refusai de la regarder. Je ramenai mes genoux vers moi, entourant mes jambes de mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux dans un doux va-et-vient, je la repoussai brutalement.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé.

-Jamie…

J'étais déjà loin d'elle, debout cherchant comment m'éloigner encore plus. Je fis le tour de la pièce, un endroit gris et lugubre, les murs étaient en pierre, l'unique fenêtre avait un cadre en bois, était incurvée et un peu opaque de saleté.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-A l'abri.

Je m'énervai, fis volte-face.

-On ne sera à l'abri nulle part ! Tout comme Brandt et Lacey !

Elle garda le silence, une habitude dès que ce que je lui disais la contrariait. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, essuyant la vitre de ma manche de mon t-shirt taché de sang. Dehors, le soleil était très haut, il n'était pas loin de midi. Devant moi, il n'y avait que la voiture et une allée de pierre bordée de mauvaises herbes. Le reste n'était qu'une étendue désertique (pas une habitation en vue, encore moins des gens). Cette immensité me plongea dans une grande détresse.

Mon estomac gronda, je m'agrippai le ventre, affamé.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non.

Elle était déjà à ma gauche, me tendant une barre de céréales. Je fis mine de ne rien voir, elle soupira.

-J'ai cru bien faire en crevant leurs pneus. Si tu veux on peut retourner les voir et les aider. Tu pourras rentrer avec eux.

Ma rancune se dissipa, j'avais peur à nouveau.

-Rentre avec nous.

-Je ne reviens jamais en arrière dans mes décisions.

-Fais une exception.

-J'en ai déjà fait beaucoup pour toi, Jamie.

Et ça l'emmerdait, c'était évident. Je me renfrognai, cherchant des yeux je ne sais quoi sur le sol.

-Allez viens, allons chercher tes potes.

Elle ouvrit une porte en bois latérale, je pris nos affaires, mis mes chaussures et la questionnai sur d'éventuels sanitaires. Je fus complètement choqué de découvrir que nous étions dans une église.

-Elles sont toutes abandonnées. Il n'y a pas de religions chez ces aliens.

La bâtisse en pierre d'un marron clair couleur miel, était au bord de l'agonie, en effet, mais malgré tout elle était belle dans sa structure et conservait ce côté mystique et rassurant.

Quand nous fûmes prêts au départ (après m'être rafraichi), je me décidai à manger un morceau. Elle sortit de son sac des lunettes de soleil pour me les donner.

-Mets ça !

-Et toi ?

-Il y en a une paire dans la boite à gants.

Une fois sur son nez, elle démarra sans un mot.

-Merci de m'avoir soigné Tina, rompis-je le silence.

-J'te devais bien ça. Je voulais pas perdre mon compagnon de chambrée.

-Tu parles, tu débrouillerais mieux sans moi.

Une constatation déprimante.

-Sûrement, mais mes nuits seraient longues.

-Tu ne ferais pas la différence.

-Près de toi, j'arrive à dormir, je me sens en sécurité, je ne crains pas d'être agressée dans mon sommeil.

Je restai bloqué sur ses paroles, pas certain d'avoir saisi. Nous roulâmes une bonne demi-heure, croisant quelques voitures, circulant parmi l'ennemi comme si de rien était.

-Ma couleur préférée c'est le bleu marine, me confia-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

A travers ces quelques mots, je décelai autre chose. Elle hésita à me dire autre chose.

-Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi, Jamie.

Je la vis troublée pour la première fois ce qui créa une brèche dans ma volonté de faire ce qui était juste. Et merde ! Je me perdis dans mes pensées. En arrivant sur le parking, il n'y avait plus personne et des Traqueurs rôdaient près des bois.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

Nous avions dû batailler sévère pour obtenir l'autorisation de partir à la recherche de Jamie. Jeb était inquiet pour son neveu, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais il était aussi pragmatique et j'avais compris ses réticences. Nous les soumettions encore à de nombreux risques. Et nous pouvions ne pas revenir.

-Jared est là, oncle Jeb, on ne craint rien.

Mel avait une confiance aveugle en moi, parfois cela me pesait. Je n'étais pas Dieu, je ne pouvais pas connaitre l'avenir. Pourtant, je continuais à jouer ce rôle, elle comptait dessus.

-D'accord, céda-t-il, mais uniquement Mel et toi. Il y a déjà assez de monde dehors.

-Bien, acceptai-je, voyant déjà Mel tenter de contester.

Je l'entrainai vers l'extérieur de l'antre du chef, il était déjà vingt-et-une heure quand nous pensâmes à aller manger, Mel n'avait pas très faim mais je lui forçai la main.

-Je n'emmène pas derrière moi une affamée qui finira par montrer des signes de faiblesses.

Elle ne releva pas.

Nous mangions tranquillement les restes froids. J'avais faim, tant que mon ventre se remplissait le reste m'était égal. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil grignoter et jouer avec la nourriture.

-Mange !

Elle grimaça puis céda. Il y eut soudain un brouhaha, des bruits de pas de course, martelant le sol durement. Brandt déboula sous nos yeux ahuris. Il était sale, échevelé, énervé. Je me levai d'instinct, alerté par les signaux de détresse qu'il émettait.

-Où est Jamie ! S'exclama Mel.

-Il s'est barré. On les a découverts à l'arrière, on s'est fait avoir et ils ont fui en voiture.

-Jamie ne sait pas conduire, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Vous avez laissé deux gamins vous échapper ! Cria Mel.

-Jamie n'est plus un gamin ! S'opposa-t-il.

Lacey arriva dans la foulée, énervée aussi. Mel l'invectiva, les accusant de ne pas avoir vérifié les camions avant le départ.

-Jared n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur ! Termina-t-elle.

Ils étaient dépités, ils se turent, et il en fallait pour faire taire Lacey. Elle devait vraiment se sentir coupable, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je fis tampon pour temporiser Mel.

-Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, ils ne sont pas seuls fautifs, Jamie n'aurait jamais dû partir comme un voleur ! Lui rappelai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard trahi. J'encaissai, le cœur serré puis mon attention se reporta sur Brandt.

-Ça s'est passé où ?

-A l'entrée ouest de Phoenix, hier soir.

-Hier soir ! Hurla Mel en me transperçant les tympans. Vous avez foutu quoi !

Brandt se renferma sans répondre.

-Pourquoi avoir tant tardé ? Réitérai-je la question.

-Christina m'a gazée, et ensuite elle a crevé les pneus, nous éclaira Lacey à notre plus grande consternation.

La maline. Je ne connaissais pas cette gamine mais elle était assez réactive apparemment et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer.

-C'est une folle furieuse ! S'alarma Mel.

-J'ai mis des heures à retrouver des pneus, reprit Brandt, et à les piquer discrètement et il nous fallait le temps de revenir, j'avais pas dormi et il y avait des barrages de Traqueurs. On a fait comme on a pu.

Jamie et sa copine leur avaient fait prendre de gros risques et ça je ne pouvais l'admettre.

-T'en fais pas Brandt, on va aller les chercher, et ce même si on doit fouiller tout l'état et tu pourras leur botter le cul à notre retour.

Mel, qui tournait comme un lion en cage, se stoppa d'un coup.

-Vous auriez dû aller les chercher directement ! Là, ils sont Dieu sait où !

-Les chercher où ? S'emporta Brandt. Ils foutent la merde et je m'en prends plein la gueule ! Putain ! Saleté de mioches !

Elle manqua de se jeter sur lui, je la retins et la maintins contre moi, excédé.

-Tu arrêtes Mel !

Un seul coup d'œil vers moi la ramena à la raison. Elle se planqua dans mon cou, effondrée. Je rejetai son stress, je réfléchissais déjà à comment utiliser ces éléments nouveau pour notre expédition. Je vis Lacey donner un coup de coude à Brandt. Il eut une sorte de flash et fouilla dans sa poche pour nous tendre quelque chose.

-On a trouvé ça dans le camion, elle a dû le perdre.

C'était une photo, un peu écornée, qui représentait un bateau. Je me questionnai sur cette photo, Mel (qui avait repris ses esprits) aussi.

-Je l'ai entendu parfois marmonner dans son sommeil, intervint Lacey, elle disait des trucs inintelligibles mais je l'ai entendu mentionner « le Sunrise », plusieurs fois.

C'était le nom indiqué sur le bateau.

-Oui et ? S'agaça Mel.

-C'est peut-être une piste, dis-je sans m'enflammer. On fera les tours des lacs, des baies, des fleuves…

-Il faudrait en apprendre plus sur sa vie si on veut dénicher leur planque, intervint Lacey avec justesse.

-Et pourquoi ne pas attendre leur retour ? Proposa Brandt, blasé, Jamie finira par se lasser, ils reviendront.

-T'es un abruti fini ! Recommença Mel. Il risque sa vie là-dehors !

-Personne ne lui a dit de fuguer !

-Elle l'a manipulé !

-Ce sont ses hormones l'ont manipulé, oui.

-Ils sont amoureux, se permit Lacey. Ça se voit gros comme une maison.

-_N'importe quoi !_ Rugit Mel.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit la ! Elle finit par battre en retraite, ce qui n'était pas son style, et Brandt la suivit de près. Il la rattrapa et voulut glisser son bras autour de sa taille. Surpris, je la vis se dégager aussi sec. Curieux.

-J'hallucine d'entendre des trucs pareils, continuait Mel.

Ça se voyait que Jamie était amoureux de cette fille, seule Mel n'avait rien vu. Mel et Gaby, ses deux mères-poules.

-On devrait prévenir Gaby et Jeb.

-Gaby doit dormir, allons voir mon oncle.

-Elle aimerait être au courant, Mel, insistai-je.

Elle soupira, elle savait que j'avais raison. Je débarrassai notre table pour ensuite courir vers les dortoirs encore vides. En passant devant la chambre de Kyle, je perçus de la lumière, il était dedans, il dormait peut-être quoique mon instinct était persuadé du contraire. Je ne voulais pas le plaindre, ce n'était pas mon genre et il ne supporterait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié.

Devant la chambre de Gaby, Mel frappa sur l'un des panneaux.

-Gaby tu dors ?

-Non, entre.

Mel se faufila, se figea et se tourna vers moi, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Je voulus en savoir plus, et comme elle, je me permis de sourire malgré les circonstances. Ian dormait près d'elle, prenait toute la place sur la couverture, et son bras reposait sur elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, rougit-elle

Comment pouvait-elle encore rougir ?

-On ne croit rien Gaby, on constate, dis-je.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

OoooO

J'avais dormi sept heures, c'était plus qu'il ne m'en fallait pour entamer cette journée de recherche. Mel était déjà debout, elle me sourit avec confiance et tendresse.

-Tu es enfin levé mon cœur.

Enfin ? Je grommelai un truc et partis me préparer, elle m'attrapa au vol, et se serra contre moi.

-Tout va bien aller maintenant que tu es là.

Je sentis un immense poids peser sur mes épaules. Encore. Je l'étreignis à mon tour, soucieux.

-Oui, on va le retrouver.

Dans la salle des rivières, immergé dans le bain, je trainassai cinq minutes de trop. Je ne savais pas quand, ni si on reviendrait et je m'autorisai ce petit plaisir simple.

En revenant, je croisai Selma. Automatiquement, je me rembrunis, ne supportant pas sa vision.

-Déjà levée ? Il est tôt pourtant.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai croisé Lacey hier soir, ils ont laissé tomber leur mission, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas y retourner ?

-Notre priorité c'est Jamie… et Tina, pour l'instant. On doit les retrouver pour la survie de notre communauté.

Et parce que Mel ne pourrait pas le supporter si nous ne le retrouvions pas.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas faire les deux en parallèle ?

Je voyais nettement ses tremblement, ses yeux dilatés, son dos vouté. Elle souffrait de séquelles post-traumatiques. La perte de son fils l'avait détruite. Il lui fallait une rampe de secours, mais pour l'instant je ne pouvais rien pour elle.

-Jeb est contre.

-Et Gaby, qu'en pense-t-elle ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi vous me parlez de Gaby ?

-Elle pourrait encore le faire changer d'avis.

J'assemblai rapidement ses paroles pour leur donner du sens. Je me crispai brusquement, colérique.

-Je vous interdis de vous servir d'elle, vous entendez !

Elle me détailla d'un œil mort. Je fis un pas vers elle pour mieux lui expliquer.

-Vous lui avez fait assez de mal, le deuil n'excuse pas tout, si je vous vois encore vous approcher d'elle… Mieux vaut ne pas m'avoir comme ennemi, Selma.

Elle se tassa en comprenant mes paroles. Menacer une femme n'était pas dans mes principes mais on ne touchait pas à Gaby. Toute personne qui s'y risquait en paierait les conséquences. Je repris le chemin de la chambre, remonté comme pas possible. Mel n'était pas là, son sac avait disparu. Je pris le mien pour aller au camion, pensant l'y trouver mais il n'y avait personne. Je fis le tour du camion par automatisme, mis le moteur à chauffer, réglai les rétros, puis visionnai mentalement les prochaines étapes de notre parcours. Mel apparut sur le siège passager, suivie de Brandt et Lacey qui se dirigeaient vers l'autre camion.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-J'étais en train d'aller voir oncle Jeb pour lui dire au revoir quand Selma a débarqué pour me demander si je pouvais intercéder pour elle. Au début, je l'ai envoyé chier avec ce qu'elle avait fait à Gaby mais elle a su jouer sur la corde sensible.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, même si ce n'était pas de joie, elle était forte, malgré le chagrin elle parvenait à être lucide et réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous est passé par la tête quand on les a enlevés ? Soupirai-je.

Mel s'autorisa aussi un sourire.

-On a manqué de bol.

Elle reprit aussitôt son air grave.

-Ils vont nous aider à chercher Jamie, ensuite, ils iront chercher le mari de Selma.

-Et si Jamie ne veut pas rentrer ?

-Il va rentrer, j'te l'dis.

-Et Christina ?

-On verra.

Au signal de Brandt, nous prîmes la route, l'un derrière l'autre. Nous étions synchro, j'étais habitué à lui.

-Ils doivent être fatigués, lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-On fera une halte dans la matinée, décidai-je.

-Pas le temps pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui conduis Mel. On fera une halte, un point c'est tout.

Elle se renferma, fixant l'horizon avec dureté. Je me focalisai aussi sur la route, il fallait que je me concentre.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

-Merde !

Je fis un bond hors du lit, énervé de ne pas m'être réveillé. Gaby n'était pas là, seraient-ils partis sans moi ? J'enfilai un t-shirt et longeai le dortoir pour les chercher. Je partais en direction du bureau du chef quand je me heurtai à Kyle qui venait en sens inverse. Il affichait un air fermé qui m'était coutumier.

-Si tu cherches Jared, il est parti avec son boulet pour retrouver Jamie.

Dégoûté, je marmonnai dans ma barbe. Il me contourna pour continuer son chemin.

-Et Gaby ?

-Quoi Gaby ?

-Elle est partie avec eux ?

-Non.

-Tu sais où elle est ?

-Non, et je m'en fiche !

Je me rappelai qu'ils s'étaient un peu confrontés hier soir. Je fis quelques pas vers lui pour lui faire face.

-A propos, que lui as-tu dis hier soir ?

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné que je sois au courant de leur conversation.

-Rien qui t'concerne !

-Tu lui as fait de la peine, je veux savoir ce que tu lui as dit !

-Oh la petite princesse a du chagrin, railla-t-il.

Je pris le temps de respirer calmement, je ne voulais pas qu'on se batte.

-Je sais que t'es en galère avec Soleil, mais ne t'en prends pas à Gaby.

-Je vais me gêner !

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Et toi, c'est quoi le tien ? Je croyais que tu te fichais bien d'elle !

-Ce n'est plus le cas.

Il éclata d'un rire méprisant.

-Ah ouais ? Tiens donc ! Les choses semblent s'arranger pour elle, et pour toi aussi, finalement c'est toujours les mêmes qui sont heureux.

Je ne sus que répliquer. Peu importait, il faisait déjà demi-tour. Je restai là un instant sans vraiment savoir si je devais le rejoindre pour en discuter ou le laisser gérer sa vie. Après tout il était assez grand, il était mon ainé. Pourtant une petite voix me soufflait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, son retour sans Soleil cachait quelque chose de profond, un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à régler.

Finalement l'arrivée de Selma coupa court à tout ça. Je lui souris machinalement, avant de me rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Gaby. Cependant, il m'était difficile de la détester, son aspect fantomatique était la preuve d'une souffrance indescriptible. Elle hésita avant de m'adresser la parole.

-Tu es bien rentré, tant mieux. Je m'inquiétais, ton départ a été si précipité…

-Je devais aider Kyle.

Elle jugea bon de ne rien dire, hochant simplement la tête.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu mon retour pour évoquer le sujet de ton mari ? Cela a causé beaucoup de problèmes.

Mon reproche lui glissa dessus.

-Tu étais occupé ailleurs, et moi j'étais seule, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gamins se sont enfuis. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils y seraient parvenus.

-Si nous étions là, ils auraient eu plus de mal à se faire la malle.

-Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je suis contente que Lacey et son ami soient repartis chercher mon Chuck.

Je ne saisissais pas.

-Repartis ?

Elle m'expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé pendant que je dormais. Ce ne fut pas pour me rassurer.

-Tu les renvois au casse-pipe. En plus, ils ne connaissent pas ton mari.

-Je leur ai donné la seule photo que j'avais, celle qui occupait mon corps en avait toujours une sur elle. Lacey m'a expliqué être l'ancienne hôte d'une Traqueuse, elle est bien placée pour gérer les problèmes qu'elle pourrait rencontrer.

Je reniflai, peu convaincu. Et surtout, je ne pouvais plus rien y faire.

-Tu as vu Gaby ?

-Non, pourquoi souhaites-tu la voir ?

Le mépris était palpable dans sa voix, sur son visage.

-Ça, ça me regarde.

Je me mis donc à sa recherche, faisant un détour vers la salle des rivières. Le réfectoire était vide, les champs aussi, c'était relâche, on était dimanche. Chaque personne que je croisais ne l'avait pas vue. Et puis je tombai sur Lily, qui, malgré son sourire, exprimait encore que de la peine. Elle me renseigna.

-Je sors du caveau, elle y est encore.

-Pourquoi est-elle là-bas ?

-Elle en a ressenti le besoin je suppose. Elle n'a pas été bavarde et moi non plus.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui. Bien sûr.

Je n'étais pas dupe mais je m'inquiétais sur le désir de Gaby de se retrouver avec les morts. Alors que je prenais la direction de la sortie, Lily m'interpela.

-Tu es parvenu à te rapprocher d'elle ?

-Je crois, oui.

-Tant mieux. Va la rejoindre alors.

Dans le caveau, j'eus encore ce frisson déplaisant, être ici me pesait. Je la discernai tout doucement, agenouillée devant l'unes des nombreuses plaques. Je la rejoignis lentement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je pris la même position, elle ne sembla pas surprise par ma présence, perdue dans la contemplation de cette plaque sur laquelle, en plissant les yeux, je pouvais y lire le nom du défunt, le dénommé Rott. Une Âme comme elle. Je ne pus empêcher le pincement de la jalousie. C'était stupide, je ne le connaissais même pas et il était mort. Mort pour nous protéger tous par-dessus le marché.

-Il te manque ?

Elle acquiesça avec peine, submergée par un chagrin audible.

-Un être d'exception, un ami, un de mes semblables. Il me manque terriblement.

-Sa perte est récente, ça va s'atténuer avec le temps.

-Je ne le veux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je me sens si coupable.

J'attendis qu'elle m'expliquât. Au lieu de ça elle repartit dans des larmes intarissables. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de la prendre contre moi. Elle était souvent triste, elle encaissait beaucoup de coups sans se plaindre.

-C'est pas facile pour toi, ces derniers temps mais…

Comment lui dire, comment lui expliquer ?

-… je suis là maintenant. Tu peux te reposer sur moi.

Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit, agrippée à moi. C'était pour moi une expérience inédite, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une femme de toute ma vie. Et cela me parut la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où j'aurais voulu être en ce moment. J'avais trouvé ma place. Il n'y avait pas d'explication, c'était un fait avéré, je ne parvenais pas à aller contre, aussi étrange que ce fut.

Elle finit par se reprendre, séchant ses yeux, se détournant, peut-être gênée.

-Je suis confuse.

-Ne le sois pas. Je sais bien que tu te ronges les sangs pour Jamie, Mel et …Jared. Tu sais quoi ? Allez viens, rentrons, nous avons quartier libre, et si nous allions pique-niquer ?

OoooO

Nous avions grimpé près de l'un de nos points de surveillance. Là, j'avais étalé une vieille nappe que Trudy m'avait dégotée, et j'y avais déposé le panier préparé par Violetta et Lily. Gaby s'était changée, moi aussi après un bon bain. Je me sentais un peu idiot, un peu gauche, assis face à elle. Elle était si jolie dans cette robe pourtant d'un banal. Cela venait d'elle, cette aura, cette douceur qu'elle dégageait la sublimait. Elle n'exprimait plus de chagrin, elle me dévisageait sans honte, avec une dérangeante adoration qui faisait battre mon cœur un peu trop vite.

Je regrettai de ne pas me rappeler ce qui nous liait. Je regrettai de ne pas me rappeler de notre histoire hors norme. Je regrettai de l'avoir rejetée.

-Tiens, mange, dis-je en lui tendant un sandwich.

Le soleil était haut mais quelques nuages empêchaient qu'il tapât fort. La brise était légère mais bien présente et suffisante pour ne pas avoir l'impression de cramer. Le temps des pluies allait arriver, je le sentais dans l'air.

Je lui tendis ensuite une bouteille d'eau et un sachet de fruit séchés. Je lui trouvai meilleure mine.

-Ça va mieux ?

Elle me sourit simplement en guise de réponse.

-Je sais que tu voulais aller avec eux mais on a été évincé de manière éhontée.

-Ils sont venus me prévenir hier soir, Jared et Mel, j'ai accepté parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis j'ai découvert que Selma avait insisté pour renvoyer Brandt et Lacey en terrain miné. J'aurais préféré leur éviter cela, c'était à moi de le faire.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Elle n'a plus son fils, un des miens l'a effacé.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu ne lui dois rien, c'est elle qui devrait t'être reconnaissante de lui avoir offert la possibilité de le retrouver, beaucoup aimeraient avoir ce choix.

Elle fixait ses mains en les triturant.

-J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas avec mon père, lui confiai-je spontanément.

-Je le sais.

Mon cœur se serra.

-Au lieu de ça, il… il…

C'était trop dur d'en parler. Elle se retrouva à mes côtés, attrapa ma main et la serra fortement, ma soudaine mélancolie trouva un reflet dans son propre regard comme un effet miroir. Elle vivait ma peine comme étant la sienne.

-J'aurais tellement voulu t'aider, Ian. J'aurais voulu te rendre ton père.

C'était incontestablement sincère, douloureusement vrai. Encore une chose qui la faisait souffrir. Elle me serra contre elle, sa joue contre la mienne, ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle s'accrochait à moi avec désespoir. Je le ressentais comme ça. Je lui rendis son étreinte, mon nez dans son cou.

Tout doucement, son odeur me détourna de mes pensées moroses, le frôlement de ses cheveux fut si doux que j'en oubliais le reste. La douceur de sa peau était comme de la soie. Elle me prodiguait son amour sans réserve, ranimant le plaisir de l'avoir à mes côtés. Mes mains remontèrent vers ses épaules, son cou, ses joues, séchant ses larmes. Ses yeux m'illuminèrent d'une intense clarté virant de la tristesse au questionnement.

Moi je ne me questionnais pas, j'avais enfin compris : elle était celle que j'attendais. Je ne pouvais aller contre, tout me portait vers elle. Son regard changea, brilla d'un bonheur évident. Je ne sus ce qu'elle avait vu au fond de moi, mais elle avait compris que j'avais lâché prise. Mon nez frôla le sien, je le contournai pour trouver sa bouche avec prudence, je reconnus instantanément le gout et la texture de ses lèvres, le « boom » dans mon cœur se reproduisit, s'intensifia, se répercuta dans tout mon corps, faisant frémir tout mon être, m'ordonnant d'être plus pressant mais je me retins. Je voulais savourer cet instant, le faire durer éternellement. Elle sourit, je le devinai, je souris aussi contre sa bouche.

Je l'entrainai avec moi, nous nous allongeâmes, l'un en face de l'autre. Le sol était dur, mais j'étais sur un nuage, confronté à la vérité, la pure vérité, là en face de moi. Il n'y avait pas de questionnement sur le bien-fondé de mon choix, je pouvais m'y plonger sans état d'âmes car c'était un fait acquis pour tous, non contestable, incontournable. Je devrais avoir peur de cet attachement rapide, de ce revirement impossible et pourtant je n'étais que sérénité. Mon cœur s'était ouvert d'une manière brutale et n'aspirait qu'à être rempli.

Je serrai son corps frêle contre le mien, mon menton sur le haut de son crâne.

-Merci d'être là, merci d'exister.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai.<p> 


	27. L'évidence

Merci à **Shiriliz, carolinagrillo et Greeneyes07 **pour vos reviews.

En réponse aux tiennes** Sylvie** : t'inquiète, c'est déjà bien que tu commentes. Tu n'as jamais failli, et ce, depuis le début. Kyle peut énerver, mais on le comprend et puis c'est dans son caractère. Moi aussi je trouve Tina et Jamie trop mignons ensembles, malgré leurs conneries, c'est agréable de les voir évoluer de front. Ian et Gaby, du pur bonheur à écrire, cette scène dans le caveau était le dernier passage essentiel avant de les réunir. Si ça t'a émue, c'est que j'ai réussi.

En réponse à la tienne **Seorins** : Oui Kyle a été dur avec Gaby, oui il est triste. Oui Ian et Gaby enfin se retrouvent. J'ai relu cette scène plusieurs fois et je souriais aussi comme une idiote, lol !^^ Contente de voir que tu n'as rien contre Tina, mais tu as raison de t'inquiéter, tout ne sera pas facile. Quant à Brandt et Lacey, lol, c'était fun, fallait aussi montrer qu'il y avait de la vie dans la grotte. En tout cas merci, c'est aussi un plaisir d'avoir tes commentaires.

Merci à **MlleLucifer** qui m'a fait passer la barre des 100 reviews !^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : L'évidence.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE MEL<strong>

Nous avions à peine roulé une vingtaine de kilomètres que le camion freina devant nous, Lacey en descendit côté passager en claquant la portière et toqua à ma vitre que je baissai, agacée.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux faire le reste du trajet avec vous ?

-On voyage en binôme Lacey, lui rappela Jared sèchement.

-Alors on a un problème, hors de question que je remonte dans ce camion !

Elle était furax, mes nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve.

-Arrête ton cinéma et remonte dans ce camion !

-Pas question !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Demande au crétin dedans !

-Tu fais des enfantillages, là !

-C'est ça où je rentre à pied !

J'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait se montrer tête de mule. Je soupirai et descendis sans un mot, jetant juste un coup d'œil à Jared.

-Je lui laisse ma place, bon courage.

Il resta impassible mais je savais que ça l'emmerdait. Je fis quelques pas pour arriver à hauteur de Brandt :

-Je monte avec toi.

Il haussa les épaules mais je voyais bien que ça le soulait. Je contournai le camion, une fois installée, je ne pus m'empêcher une petite pique :

- Alors comme ça t'es un crétin fini ?

-C'est elle qui a commencé, je sais pas ce qu'elle…

-Je veux pas le savoir ! Démarre, on a déjà pris assez de retard !

Il grommela dans sa barbe et obtempéra. Un silence s'instaura, ça me fit du bien, sa présence impersonnelle aussi.

-Je ne la comprends pas, murmura-t-il après un certain temps.

-C'est Lacey, y'a rien à comprendre. Elle est relou.

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux, toujours fâché. Ça m'intriguait, et puis tout ce qui pouvait m'éviter de penser à mon frère était le bienvenu.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est elle le problème !

-Pourquoi t'as demandé à l'accompagner alors, si elle t'énerve tant que ça ?

-Va savoir, je dois être maso.

La conversation se termina ainsi, pourtant je voyais bien qu'il ruminait. Après une demi-heure, la voiture dévia de la route, en alerte, je rattrapai le volant pour le remettre droit. Brandt sursauta dans la foulée et se reprit.

-Désolé.

Je le détaillai un peu plus, il était fatigué, Jared avait raison.

-Arrête-toi.

-Non, ça va.

-Stop ! J'ai dit !

Il freina encore d'un coup sec, marmonna je ne sais quoi. Je partis à la rencontre de Jared.

-Tu as raison, il est ko, il ne peut pas conduire, je peux prendre la relève ?

-Oui, vas-y. Lacey dort déjà, autant qu'il se repose aussi. Je passe devant, tu connais les consignes ?

-Oui.

-Enonce-les !

-Ne pas dépasser la vitesse autorisée, ne pas dépasser d'autres véhicules, ne pas klaxonner, ne pas provoquer d'accident, ne pas perdre le deuxième camion de vue et en cas de prise, fuir et ne pas chercher à aider mes camarades.

Une consigne sur laquelle j'allais m'asseoir, je n'étais pas du genre à abandonner mes camarades et certainement pas Jared.

-Bien. On y va. Nous devons passer à la station, tu me laisses faire…

OoooO

Chaque jour qui passait était un jour de trop dehors, un jour de trop à m'angoisser pour Jamie, un jour de trop à éviter les barrages et les pièges. Après trois jours nous dûmes nous ravitailler en nourriture et en carburant, cela provoqua le premier incident.

Après une semaine, nous avions fait le tour de tous les points d'eau possibles dans la ville. Nous avions alors élargi notre champ aux villes adjacentes, se séparant pour se retrouver à un point de ralliement le soir-même. C'était méticuleux, laborieux, éreintant et plus le temps passait plus je m'enfonçais dans les entrailles de l'enfer. Plusieurs fois, j'eus l'impression de le voir, mon cœur bondissait pour mieux se ratatiner en découvrant que ce n'était pas lui.

Au début de la troisième semaine, je commençais à me désespérer. Mes nuits devenaient chaotiques, j'en avais marre de dormir qu'à moitié, mal installée dans le compartiment arrière. Même la présence de Jared ne suffisait plus à m'apporter la paix dont j'avais besoin. En plus, la tension entre Lacey et Brandt devenait insoutenable, et même s'ils voyageaient ensemble à nouveau, on était proche de l'implosion et je ne les supportais plus. Heureusement que nous travaillions en binômes séparés. Certaines nuits, je les entendais se disputer sans comprendre le fondement même de leur dispute jusqu'à ce que Jared m'éclairât cette nuit :

-Ils couchent ensemble.

-Ne dis pas d'ânerie.

Il me raconta alors ce qu'il avait entraperçu, vu et entendu.

-Tu déconnes ? Mais il est cinglé. Elle lui a tiré dessus ! Elle a manqué de le tuer !

-Pas elle, la Traqueuse.

-Je ne comprends pas les hommes.

-Ça s'adresse aussi à moi ?

-Non, je pensais à Jamie. Tout ce foin pour une fille. Je … je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Tu l'admets enfin.

-Admettre quoi ? Qu'ils sont stupides, ça oui, qu'ils méritent une bonne dérouillée, ça oui, qu'ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, triple oui.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il éteignit la lampe torche tout en fermant les yeux et entreprit de prendre du repos.

-Tu crois qu'on va le retrouver ?

-Bien sûr.

C'était laconique et sans hésitation. Il se détourna sur le côté pour dormir.

-Tu es fâché contre moi ?

-Non.

-Contre Jamie ?

-Non.

-Christina ?

-Non plus.

Je perçus une pointe d'exaspération.

-Dis-moi, je sais que je peux me montrer intraitable mais je suis prête à t'écouter.

-Je m'en veux à moi-même.

Je fus surprise par cette réponse.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Je lui attrapai l'épaule pour qu'il se tournât vers moi cependant je ne le voyais pas plus. Je tâtonnai à la recherche de sa joue que je caressai, appréciant le touché de sa barbe.

-Je m'en veux de ne pas te dire qu'il est temps de rentrer, qu'il est temps de cesser ces recherches car c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et nous exposons notre communauté, beaucoup de vies risquent d'être sacrifiées à cause de deux gamins irresponsables.

Mon estomac se tordit sous l'impact de ses mots. Mon geste se suspendit.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre Jamie, non, en fait je suis furieux, je lui en veux à mort. Tu es satisfaite ? Bonne nuit Mel, on se lève tôt demain.

OoooO

On entamait la quatrième semaine de recherche, je sentais une ambiance lourde au sein de notre quatuor ce matin. Lacey ne se gêna pas pour piailler inutilement, répétant ce que l'on savait déjà. L'entendre dénigrer Jamie ne fit que mettre le feu aux poudres, nous en vînmes aux mains et Brandt s'interposa, encaissa mes coups, puis il repoussa Lacey en reculant mais elle le contourna pour recommencer avec moi.

-Ne le touche pas !

Son regard glacé et sa voix dure me rappelèrent la Traqueuse et calmèrent mes ardeurs. Elle se tourna vers lui :

-Et toi, tu te laisses battre par une femme, t'es vraiment un moins que rien, sérieux, mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un bonhomme pareil comme co-équipier !

Il lui sourit, elle s'agaça encore plus, piaillant et piaillant.

-…incapable de gérer une expédition, incapable d'empêcher des gosses de fuir, incapable d'avoir une idée intelligente pour les retrouver, incapable…

-Mais faites-la taire ! Grognai-je.

Brandt l'embrassa sous mes yeux effarés. Ecœurée, je me tournai vers Jared, il n'exprimait rien de plus que cette colère diffuse présente depuis cette fameuse discussion.

-Jared ?

-Laisse-les tranquilles cinq minutes.

Il retourna dans le camion, je lui emboitai le pas installé sur le siège conducteur, il étudiait notre carte routière. Je fis le tour pour prendre place à ses côtés, il ne me prêta pas attention. Je ne supportais pas cette distance entre nous. Ma main se posa sur sa nuque, il était tendu.

-Tu veux que je conduise ?

-Non.

Il passa sa tête à travers la vitre baissée et héla les deux autres zouaves. Ils se ramenèrent, écoutèrent les consignes et regagnèrent leur véhicule. Nous passâmes pour la troisième fois depuis notre départ à la station-service. J'étais stressée, me rappelant combien nous étions vulnérables, ici, à découvert et en plein cœur de l'ennemi. Je surveillais les allers-retours des Âmes présentes tandis que Jared et Brandt faisaient le plein, cachés sous leurs lunettes de soleil heureusement qu'il faisait beau, pas comme la dernière fois où cela avait créé des suspicions et une belle bagarre. Je réfléchissais à comment mettre fin à cette situation. Lacey interrompit mes pensées, je lui jetai un œil exaspéré.

-Brandt a peut-être une idée, on va vérifier ça et on vous tient au courant.

Elle repartit sans même me laisser la possibilité de réagir. La journée fut longue, comme les autres journées. Et puis tout changea à leur arrivée tardive. Brandt, excité, s'affala face au réchaud et se servit copieusement de quoi manger tout en nous expliquant :

-On a déniché un fichier de tous propriétaires de bateau dans tout l'état.

Mon attention monta de dix crans, celle de Jared aussi. Lacey narra l'idée brillante de Brandt et son ardeur à entrer par effraction au bureau des douanes du centre de Phoenix après la fermeture.

-Tout y est informatisé, répertorié. On a mis du temps mais on a trouvé deux « Sunrise » enregistrés.

Il voulait ménager son effet, ne pensant qu'à s'empiffrer mais ça ne fit que m'énerver.

-Alors !

- Bullhead City et Parker, nous éclaira Lacey.

Enfin du concret. Je me sentis moins lourde d'un seul coup.

-Ok, dit Jared, demain à l'aube vous irez à Parker et nous à Bullhead City.

-Comment on pourra se joindre ? Demanda-t-elle à juste titre.

-On doit acquérir des portables jetables, concéda Jared, je vais…

-On en a déjà pris, triompha-t-elle en nous montrant son trésor et en se pavanant.

J'eus envie de l'embrasser mais j'eus peur que ce ne soit mal perçu. A la place, ce fut Brandt que j'embrassai sur la joue et de bon cœur. Surpris il se gratta la tête, gêné.

-Merci Brandt.

-Hey, moi aussi j'ai bossé, se plaignit Lacey, c'est grâce à mon talent légendaire qu'il a eu cette brillante idée. Si je ne l'avais pas persécuté…

Elle recommença à piailler, je l'ignorai pour aller m'assoir au côté de Jared qui avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Je ne fis aucune remarque et me contenta, comme lui, d'observer d'un œil bienveillant les deux loustics qui se roulaient une pelle devant nous comme si nous n'étions pas là.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

En ouvrant les yeux à l'aube, j'eus la même pensée depuis plus d'un mois : encore un jour sans elle.

Je me levai d'un coup pour éviter de ruminer, m'habillai et quittai cette chambre vide qui me rappelait trop que j'étais seul. Ian avait déserté, il était retourné vivre avec Gaby. Leur bonheur me foutait les nerfs, je les évitais comme la peste.

Je connaissais mon planning du jour, autant commencer maintenant, ensuite j'irai déjeuner une fois la populace au travail. Je ne supportais pas les regards qu'on me lançait, je fuyais les contacts humains, je me repliais sur moi-même je le sentais mais c'était inévitable et c'était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de péter les plombs. Quand je bossais, je ne pensais pas à elle alors j'en faisais dix fois plus que les autres. Ce fut pareil aujourd'hui, mais cette fois mon corps ne fut pas de cet avis et quelque chose dans mon dos claqua. Je me retrouvai plié en deux, je lâchai le carton que j'avais en main et je m'affalai à genou. Putain !

Je dus rester un bon moment dans la réserve à pester avant que je n'entende des pas non loin, mais au lieu de demander de l'aide, je fis le mort, je ne voulais pas d'aide, je voulais souffrir là tout seul comme le bon à rien que j'étais. Oui, c'était ce que j'étais, mon malheur, je ne le devais qu'à moi-même, j'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir et de percuter. Mon refus de quitter la grotte était le problème, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais la trouille de partir. Cela m'avait coûté la seule chose de belle dans ma vie.

-Kyle !

Bordel !

Gaby courait déjà vers moi, et forcément j'entendis les pas de Ian derrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, rien, ça va, c'est bon, lâche moi ! Criai-je en voyais qu'elle tentait bêtement de m'aider à me relever.

Ian poussa doucement Gaby vers l'arrière et prit le relais.

-Tu mériterais que je te laisse là à crever de douleur !

-J't'ai rien demandé !

-Gaby va chercher de l'aide, m'ignora-t-il, il peut pas marcher.

Il me traina vers un coin surélevé où je pus poser mes fesses, que c'était douloureux, la vache ! Il me relâcha sans cérémonie, recula et croisa ses bras, contrarié.

-Quoi ? Tu veux une médaille !

-Je veux que tu arrêtes, Kyle.

-J'arrête quoi ?

-De t'en prendre à Gaby ?

Encore elle, comme toujours.

-Elle n'est pas responsable de ton malheur… même si elle croit le contraire.

Ah oui ? Elle se sentait coupable, tant mieux.

-Je veux que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle.

-Ce serait plutôt à elle de s'excuser, merde ! Sans elle et tous ses potes, on serait bien tranquille chez nous, papa serait encore là, et je serai encore avec Jodi. La vie serait simple.

Il ne répondit pas, je me permis de le détailler, il réfléchissait, nullement choqué par mes propos. C'était énervant.

-La vie n'est pas simple et elle est ce qu'elle est, dit-il finalement.

-Génial, de la philosophie à deux balles…

-Mais dans tout ce merdier, il y a eu du positif.

-Ouais… Gaby, crachai-je.

-Non, toi et moi.

Je le dévisageai avec stupeur. Il vint s'asseoir en face de moi, assis à même le sol, en position du lotus. Je sentais le grand laïus arriver.

-On a eu la chance de s'en sortir, d'être tous les deux, tu me connais mieux que personne.

-Tu oublies Gaby.

-Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, on a grandi ensemble, on a vécu les pires trucs tous les deux mais aussi les bons.

J'avais du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Des bons souvenirs ?

-Arrête, on en a eu des tonnes, rappelle-toi quand papa t'a acheté ta première voiture, t'en pouvais plus, tu la vénérais, déjà aux petits soins pour elle et pourtant le soir même tu m'as laissé la conduire.

-Je t'ai filé une trempe parce que tu l'avais éraflé, t'appelle ça de bons souvenirs ?

-Oui.

Il riait et étrangement, cela me fit du bien. La douleur en devenait secondaire et mon mal-être aussi.

-Et tu te rappelles quand j'ai fait le mur pour aller à un concert, maman n'y a vu que du feu car tu avais pris ma place dans mon lit, et quand elle a vu que toi tu manquais à l'appel, ça a bardé pour toi le lendemain matin.

Ouais, elle m'avait privé de sortie pendant deux mois. La galère…

-Et tu te rappelles de Mandy ?

Alors que les souvenirs surgissaient, je me surpris à éclater de rires.

-Comment oublier Mandy Jones, miss pot-de-colle, et son obsession pour toi !

-Les appels en pleine nuit, les messages dans ma boite mail, les menaces aux filles qui m'approchaient, elle me poursuivait dès qu'elle le pouvait, je ne savais pas comment lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressé. Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

-Parfois t'es obligé, Ian, c'est bien ça ton problème, t'es trop gentil. Heureusement que j'étais là, je me suis sacrifié.

-En la mettant dans ton lit, railla-t-il.

-Ben oui, ris-je, au moins, elle ne pensait plus à toi.

-T'as toujours été là pour m'aider, pour me couvrir, pour me montrer la vie, peu importe la manière. Alors pourquoi je peux pas t'aider aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler de Soleil ?

Un coup de fusil dans la poitrine, voilà l'effet que ça me fit. D'un seul coup, j'étais mort à l'intérieur.

-Tu l'aimes c'est évident, et elle aussi, je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche ?

Les autres arrivaient, ce qui me permit de ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Je fus soulevé et transporté vers l'infirmerie. Candy s'occupa de moi, et dix minutes plus tard, j'étais opé. Physiquement du moins. Gaby, qui était restée avec Ian, tenta de me parler.

- J'ai la dalle, à plus.

Je voulus courir pour mettre de la distance entre eux et moi mais je me retins. Dans les cuisines, je suppliai Violetta et Trudy de me laisser grappiller dans leur préparation du déjeuner. Elles soupirèrent pour la forme et je partis m'installer avec mon plateau dans un coin du réfectoire vide. Je pris mon temps, réfléchissant aux paroles de Ian. Comment lui dire ce qui clochait alors que je ne le savais pas moi-même ?

-Un peu de compagnie ?

Jeb se tenait devant moi, plus usé et fatigué que jamais. Je ne pus lui dire non. Il prit place devant moi.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Si, si, Trudy me prépare quelque chose de léger, je n'ai pas très faim mais il faut que je mange quand même.

-T'es inquiet à cause de Jamie ?

-Un mois sans nouvelles ça commence à faire long. En temps normal, j'aurais sonné l'évacuation mais j'ai appris à relativiser et puis on a voté pour le maintien dans les lieux, vous êtes tous conscients du danger.

Personne ne semblait s'angoisser, la vie continuait, et ce n'était pas plus mal. On avait confiance en Jared, il était pour nous évident qu'il ramènerait Jamie et son emmerdeuse de copine. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait être con quand on était amoureux, j'en étais la preuve vivante.

-Oui, on sait à quoi s'en tenir. Ça m'empêche pas de dormir.

-Moi si.

Ça se voyait.

-Il faut te vider la tête, penser à des choses positives, ça t'aidera à retrouver le sommeil.

-C'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je n'ai pas de problèmes pour dormir.

-Ah oui ? J'aurais cru le contraire.

Il avait retrouvé cet air qui le caractérisait, attentif et casse-bonbons.

-Pourquoi ? Me raidis-je.

-Non, non, pour rien. Ça ne me concerne pas.

Trudy lui déposa une assiette de tomates, maïs et œufs.

« Yeurk, un repas pour les vaches ou les poules. »

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il n'était pas loin de onze heures et demie, deux personnes entrèrent pour manger : Selma et Sharon. Elles nous aperçurent mais allèrent s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

-Sharon va mieux ? M'étonnai-je.

-Il semblerait.

-Et elle est copine avec l'autre dingue ?

-Selma n'est pas dingue et pour le reste je m'en contrefiche, ma nièce fait ce qu'elle veut.

-Oui mais…

-Tu m'ennuies Kyle, tu as des problèmes bien plus sérieux à t'occuper.

Sympa de me le rappeler.

-Je n'ai aucun problème.

Il soupira.

-Continue de te voiler la face.

Il ne rajouta plus un mot par la suite mais cela avait été suffisant pour me foutre les nerfs, ce n'était pas ma journée. Je quittai la table sans un mot, débarrassai mon plateau et au moment de sortir, je me ravisai pour rejoindre les deux femmes, curieux de savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient se dire.

-Salut, m'incrustai-je.

La conversation cessa, Sharon me salua, Selma non, elle se contenta de me détailler avec hauteur ou un truc dans le genre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Ah oui ? Dis-je en me frottant le visage, moqueur.

-Oui, vous avez la marque de l'ennemi sur vous.

Je restai bloqué par cette franchise un peu brute, je ne l'avais pas vue venir.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Rétorquai-je, amusé.

-Tellement que cela en est écœurant tout comme votre frère, vous portez le sceau de trahison. Cela doit être génétique.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu laisses mon frère en dehors de tes conneries.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Il est ce que j'ai vu de pire sur cette Terre.

-Selma ! S'indigna Sharon.

-Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, sifflai-je.

Je me redressai, les deux mains sur la table, penché vers elle. Devant son mutisme, je me sentis devenir de plus en plus agressif.

-Tu t'es pas regardée dans une glace depuis longtemps ! Mon frère est meilleur que toi, meilleur que moi, meilleur que nous tous réunis dans cette grotte. Il a compris l'essentiel, il a su nous ouvrir les yeux.

-Et d'après lui, c'est quoi l'essentiel ? Demanda-t-elle avec dédain, nullement atteinte par mes paroles.

-L'essentiel ce n'est pas qui nous sommes mais ce que nous sommes. Ce sont nos actes qui nous définissent.

-De belles paroles que tout ça.

Je grognai, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-N'use pas ta salive, frangin. Allez viens te joindre à nous, plutôt.

-J'ai déjà mangé.

-Ne te fais pas prier.

Il me tira à sa suite. Attablés, je jetai des coups d'œil vers l'autre casse-couille.

-Ne lui prête pas attention, Kyle. Je suis content que tu aies pris ma défense, tout ce que tu as dit…

-Ouais, ouais. C'est bon, on va pas en faire tout un plat.

Pas de ça entre nous, ça allait me gaver. Il se contenta de me sourire, puis se tourna vers Gaby (qui m'épiait depuis le début) avec un air de connivence.

-Tu avais raison, mon ange, quand il veut il peut ne pas se comporter en pauvre type.

Je me concentrai sur elle, intéressé. Elle rougit, bafouillant, se défendant de ne jamais avoir dit ça.

-Ça va pour cette fois, Gaby, on est quitte.

Elle haussa les sourcils, Ian recouvra son sérieux.

-Un chouïa plus, ce serait bien, Kyle. Tu l'as vraiment blessée.

-Ce ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière fois.

-Kyle !

-Ok, désolé, Princesse. C'est bon, t'es content ?

-C'est à Gaby qu'il faut le demander.

-Satisfaite ?

Elle continua de déjeuner sans me prêter attention.

-Ok, et si je te disais que tu es ma belle-sœur préférée ?

Elle eut du mal à se retenir de sourire.

-Je ne suis pas ta belle-sœur.

-C'est tout comme, et tu es de loin ma préférée.

-Tu n'en as pas d'autres, Kyle.

-Et je n'en voudrais pas une autre.

C'était sorti sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je le pensais, et à leur tête je compris qu'ils le savaient aussi. Gaby essuya une larme, ah les filles. Ian se manifesta autrement, plus discrètement, se contentant d'un coup de pied sous la table, d'un sourire affectueux.

Et je sus à cet instant précis ce qui me retenait ici : mon frère.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

En me réveillant chaque matin depuis un mois, j'avais toujours cette compression sur le cœur, mélange de bonheur, de tristesse et de culpabilité. Le bonheur d'être libre, d'être avec Tina, et de l'aimer, la tristesse d'être loin de ma sœur, de Gaby, de Jared, la culpabilité de savoir que Mel me cherchait sûrement, de ne pas savoir si Brandt et Lacey avait pu rejoindre la grotte.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Dès que je me réveillais, elle se réveillait aussi, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite. J'avais parfois cette sensation qu'elle avait peur que je disparaisse. Pourtant j'étais encore là, faut dire qu'on n'avait pas eu le choix en découvrant les Traqueurs qui rodaient là où nous nous étions enfuis. Depuis, nous n'avions jamais parlé de ce que je lui avais avoué dans le camion, ni de ce qu'elle m'avait demandé avant de découvrir les Traqueurs.

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, elle s'en plaignait souvent. Elle me dévisageait avec inquiétude, toujours attentive à ma réaction. Elle savait quel était mon état d'esprit. Malgré ma colère, il était dur de lui en vouloir, cependant. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle me fît tourner en bourrique et que je continuais à l'aimer autant ? Peut-être parce qu'elle s'ouvrait de temps en temps à moi, me confiant des petites choses comme sa chanteuse préférée, son plat favori ou le nom de son chien quand elle vivait encore avec ses parents.

-Je pense que l'on devrait partir d'ici et rentrer chez nous.

-C'est où chez nous ?

-Tu sais bien.

-Chez moi, ce n'est pas enterrée dans un trou pour éviter l'ennemi.

-Quel autre choix avons-nous ?

-Celui de tous nous regrouper et de se battre au grand jour.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Elle ne se vexa pas, au contraire.

-Ou alors, nous pouvons construire notre chez-nous et y vivre en plein jour.

Irréalisable… pourtant…

-Notre chez-nous ? Tu veux dire à toi et à moi ?

-Tu m'as comprise, un endroit où l'on puisse vivre.

Je lui souris bêtement, je m'en rendais compte l'idée qu'elle veuille vivre avec moi valait bien tous ces jours de silence. Faut dire, j'avais été tellement en pétard et sur les dents mais depuis je m'étais raisonné, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. A chaque tentative de la convaincre de rentrer, je me vautrais. Et l'idée de rentrer sans elle me calmait direct. Donc…

-Enlève ce sourire stupide de ta figure, Jamie.

-Tu proposes quoi ?

-J'ai un bateau, enfin mes parents avaient un bateau, il doit être un peu naze mais si tu me files un coup de main on peut lui redonner un peu de style.

-Un bateau ?

-Oui, attends, je vais te montrer.

Elle bondit hors du lit, fouilla dans son sac à dos et s'agaça.

-Merde, elle est où ?

-Tu cherches quoi ?

-Une photo, s'excita-t-elle.

Après avoir vidé le sac, elle me jeta un œil désespéré.

-Je l'ai plus. C'était le seul souvenir de mes parents, cette photo.

Je crus qu'elle allait pleurer, au lieu de ça elle balança le sac et revint se coucher. Elle fixait le plafond, dans cette expression dure qui lui était propre. Je caressai ses cheveux pour lui montrer mon soutien, et parce que j'aimais ça.

-Parle-moi de ce bateau.

-C'était stupide comme idée de toute façon, se buta-t-elle.

-Mais non, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

-T'étais vénère, tu passais beaucoup de temps dans cette salle pour prier je ne sais quoi et puis on avait d'autres trucs à faire comme t'apprendre à conduire, trouver des fringues, manger, siphonner de l'essence dans les voiture…

Un détail que je préférais oublier, et autant de faits marquants qui avaient boosté mon adrénaline, qui avait conforté mes sentiments pour elle, cette fille intelligente et téméraire, elle n'avait peur de rien, enfin presque…

-Oui, ok , mais maintenant je suis ouvert à tes suggestions, et cette histoire de bateau me semble un bon point de chute, on pourrait y vivre et voyager. On pourrait découvrir d'autres clans, faire savoir qu'il y a de la résistance...

-Oh ouais ! S'emballa Tina. Ça rejoint mon idée première, regrouper le plus de monde possible et frapper fort.

-Pour cela, il nous faudrait des moyens de télécommunication pour se passer les infos entre chaque ville, chaque état, chaque pays.

-Ne sois pas rabat-joie, chaque chose en son temps. Mais pour l'instant, tu te prépares, on doit retourner aux leçons de conduite, il faut que tu sois carré, ensuite on pourra partir et conduire non-stop, en se relayant.

-On ne pourra pas conduire non-stop, on ne connait pas les petites routes, on n'est pas très expérimentés pour éviter les barrages, et il y en a souvent.

-Alors quoi ? On reste confinés ici ?

-Non, on suit ton plan mais à ma manière.

OoooO

Deux jours plus tard, nous décollions en fin de matinée, je fis un saut dans la salle de prière comme chaque matin, afin de demander à Dieu de veiller sur mes proches, qu'ils n'aient pas à payer le prix de mes erreurs. Cette fois-ci, en plus, je lui fis une demande particulière.

-Je veux lui montrer que je suis quelqu'un de capable, je veux l'emmener vers ses parents, je veux qu'elle ait confiance et qu'elle me confie ce qui la tourmente. Je veux l'aider à aller mieux, à être heureuse.

Je fis mon signe de croix, plein d'espoir et m'en allai à sa rencontre, elle était déjà en position du départ.

-Tu en as mis du temps !

Je mis ma ceinture.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Bullhead City, c'est à quatre cents bornes.

Elle me fila une carte qu'elle avait réussi à dégoter. On préférait éviter les GPS, d'ailleurs on avait désactivé celui de notre véhicule. Après étude, j'estimai notre temps de trajet à une bonne journée et demie. Je lui servis de co-pilote et au bout de deux heures, on alterna. Tout se passa tranquillement ce premier jour, j'aimais profiter de sa présence, du paysage, du vent dans mes cheveux, comme dans un road-movie. Le sentiment de liberté s'amplifia, je me sentais bien.

Nous dormîmes à l'arrière, et bien que serrés (fait qui ne me gênait pas en soi, au contraire), la nuit se passa relativement vite et bien. Cette deuxième journée fut plus compliquée, il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes vers midi alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à une cinquantaine de bornes de notre arrivée. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le bas-côté, nous en profitâmes pour manger un morceau espérant que ça se calmât. Ce ne fut pas le cas, après une bonne heure, nous décidâmes de repartir, seulement nous étions embourbés. Impossible d'avancer ! Je sortis pour pousser la voiture, une Chrysler plutôt compact et lourde. Je peinais quand j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur et perçus le bruit familier d'une portière qui claque.

Oh non…

-Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

C'était un homme, il avait un parapluie qu'il hissa au-dessus de ma tête. J'évitai de le regarder.

-Oui, on est embourbés.

Je vais vous pousser avec ma voiture.

-Vous risquez aussi de vous embourber.

-Si c'est le cas, on appela le dépanneur.

Il me tendit le parapluie et courut vers sa voiture. Je rejoignis Tina qui baissa sa vitre, je lui fis un topo, elle se montra plutôt à cran.

-On n'a pas le choix, lui rappelai-je.

Le bruit de deux pare-chocs entrant en collision se fit entendre, la Chrysler retrouva son autonomie et Tina m'ordonna de remonter illico.

-Attends, je lui redonne son parapluie.

-Jamie, non !

J'étais déjà vers ce monsieur à qui je tendis son bien.

-Merci.

Il eut un instant de stupeur alors qu'il me voyait réellement de face, mais le temps qu'il réagît j'étais déjà loin à peine assis, Tina démarra et m'emmena loin de cette menace. Quinze minutes plus tard, une voiture de Traqueurs nous suivait.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai. On commencera avec Gaby.<p> 


	28. Les confidences

Merci à **Myriam, Shiriliz, et Greeneyes07 **pour vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne** Sylvie** : Jared, j'aime beaucoup ce perso, viril comme j'aime, protecteur et décisionnaire. J'aime parler de lui, car voir les choses de son point de vue ça donne un autre aspect de l'histoire. Tu vas savoir ce qui arrive aux deux gamins!^^ merci pour les compliments, « de l'or en barre »,lol, j'adore ! Mais c'était une si belle scène que je comprends cette expression. Et comme toi mon passage préféré reste celui de leurs souvenirs.

En réponse à la tienne **Nath** : tu t'es enfilé ma fic en une soirée, la vache, ça me fait plaisir mais je n'imagine pas lol. Contente que tu aimes, que tu aies pris le temps de commenter. C'est vrai que j'ai mis du temps à réunir nos deux héros, mais c'était si bon, lol. Voilà la suite, enjoy !

En réponse à la tienne **Caro** : ça va merci, oui je pense aussi que Jamie n'est pas en sécurité auprès de Christina, mais malgré tout c'est une expérience qu'il devait vivre. Kyle devrait retourner auprès de Soleil, entièrement d'accord. Et cette réconciliation avec Gaby j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout pour rapprocher les deux frères. Merci pour les compliments. Biz.

On amorce la fin de cette fic tout doucement. Désolée pour le retard, j'étais malade, fatiguée et je n'étais pas inspirée. J'ai passé une semaine sans toucher mon clavier.

Je pensais à la suite de SM et je me suis rendue compte que je me contentais juste de faire vivre les persos sans une optique précise concernant cette invasion. Du coup, je me dis que sa suite à elle en traitera forcément et ça m'intéresse de lire ce qu'elle a prévu.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Les confidences.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Paniquai-je.

Pour toute réponse Tina accéléra. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière, les Traqueurs adoptèrent aisément le même rythme. Mon stress était à son paroxysme.

-Détends-toi Jamie.

-Sérieux ? M'exclamai-je d'une voix trop aigue. On est poursuivi par des Traqueurs et tu veux que je me détende ?

-Devine qui est responsable de cette galère ?

Je fis un geste brusque de la tête pour la regarder.

-Oui toi, confirma-t-elle ce que je supposais.

Je repensai à cet homme, se pourrait-il… ? Je me renfrognai, dégoûté.

-Pas la peine de faire la gueule.

Elle accéléra encore plus, je m'accrochai là où je pus.

-On va avoir un accident.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de bifurquer entre les rares voiture présentes, puis elle prit la première sortie et s'engouffra sur une départementale.

-On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, grinçai-je.

-La fuite, je connais.

Elle ralentit pourtant sous mon regard étonné.

-Mais là j'en ai marre.

La voiture se retrouva à notre niveau, avançant de front malgré le double sens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter à travers ma vitre pour voir le visage de nos poursuivants. Ils étaient deux : une femme relativement jeune, qui conduisait, et un homme d'un certain âge. L'éclat argenté des iris de cette femme croisa les miens, amplifiant ma peur qui suintait de chaque pore de mon corps, concrétisant la dure réalité du merdier dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Tina braqua d'un coup, je levai les bras pour me protéger, voyant arriver de trop près l'autre véhicule. Nous heurtâmes violemment l'autre voiture. Elle recommença deux fois sans succès, la conductrice réajustait toujours sa trajectoire, mais la troisième fut la bonne, l'ennemi se retrouva face à un panneau de signalisation et dévia pour l'éviter ce qui leur fit quitter la route… et faire aussi des tonneaux sous mes yeux horrifiés.

-Et voilà le travail, dit Tina sans état d'âmes.

Nous nous étions arrêtés, elle contempla son œuvre, la voiture gisait, fumante, au milieu d'un champ mais je ne voyais que cette femme en sang à travers la vitre brisée.

-On doit l'aider.

-Non, Jamie !

Elle me tira le bras mais je me dégageai sèchement pour sortir de la voiture, et courus vers cette scène d'horreur. Le véhicule était heureusement sur ces deux roues. Sur le siège passager se trouvait l'homme, inconscient lui aussi ou peut-être mort. Je voulus tâter le pouls de cette Traqueuse, elle eut un léger râle qui me confirma qu'elle était en vie. Je tirai sur la portière, ignorant les appels de Tina. J'eus un mal de chien à réussir, il fut plus simple ensuite de la sortir de là. Je l'allongeai au sol, elle émit un autre gémissement. Sa tenue de Traqueuse était maculée de sang, son visage plein d'éclats de verre, avec une plaie au front. Elle ouvrit les yeux, des yeux bleus striés d'argent qui me dévisagèrent avec lassitude. Elle tenta de chercher son arme, je retins sa main.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

-Jamie !

Tina était enfin venue, elle réessaya de me tirer vers elle pour repartir.

-Je ne peux pas les laisser là !

-On ne peut rien pour eux !

-Ils sont encore en vie, on peut les emmener dans un centre de soin !

Je pris l'arme de l'Âme et la balançai au loin. Je fis le tour pour désincarcérer l'homme.

-Rapproche la voiture, vite avant qu'on nous repère !

Quand je parvins à allonger l'homme au sol, je sursautai, choqué par la gravité de ses blessure, la moitié de son visage était en sang et déchiqueté. Je tâtonnai son pouls, il était mort. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais un mort mais je n'en avais jamais été responsable. Je ressentis une violente envie de vomir, le bruit du moteur de la voiture m'indiqua qu'elle se rapprochait et me força à me reprendre.

-Je suis si désolé, lui murmurai-je.

Tina avait ouvert la portière arrière, j'attrapai l'Âme en vie, remarquai une autre blessure au niveau de l'abdomen et la déposai doucement sur le siège pour refermer durement la porte et grimper en trombe dans la voiture. Tina avait déjà démarré, s'engouffrant sur la route alors qu'une Ford s'arrêtait pour voir ce qui se passait. Je l'entendis pester et pester, furieuse, je me contentais de l'ignorer, encore sous le choc.

-On fait quoi maintenant, hein Jamie !

Je pris la carte routière comme un robot, repérant le centre le plus proche. Alors que je le lui indiquais, elle me plomba encore plus, rageuse. Mon cœur battait comme un fou, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je fixai les tâches de sang sur la carte laissées par mes mains, repensant à cette Âme décédée. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi moche de toute ma vie.

-Arrête de pleurer Jamie, se radoucit-elle.

Merde ! Je me séchais les yeux prestement, maculant aussi mon visage de sang. Je perçus son regard sur moi, elle m'épiait toutes les deux secondes sans rien rajouter. Il ne se passa pas vingt minutes avant qu'elle ne se garât à l'arrache en warning sur le côté d'un Centre assez petit comparé à ceux qu'on avait vus en route. Me voyant inerte, elle me boosta d'un coup.

-_Putain ! Jamie ! Vas-y !_

Je retrouvai l'usage de mes jambes et sautai à l'arrière pour aller récupérer cette Âme agonisante. Elle pesait mais c'était faisable, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour l'y déposer quand je tombai nez à nez avec une Soigneuse. Tout d'abord elle me sourit, sourire qui se fana rapidement pour laisser place à la terreur. Une terreur qui resta figée dans ses yeux mais ne parvint pas à atteindre sa bouche pour crier. Je profitai de sa confusion pour lui tendre la jeune femme.

-Elle est blessée.

Elle recula en fixant le corps inanimé plusieurs secondes, pâle comme un zombie devant tout ce sang.

-C'est l'une des vôtres, lui précisai-je, à cran.

Elle secoua la tête, peu encline à me croire.

-Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, il y a eu un accident, je l'ai ramenée pour que vous la soigniez. S'il vous plait ! Je me mets en danger pour cette Âme ! _Vous auriez préféré que je la laisse crever comme si son existence ne valait rien ?_

Elle se recroquevilla sous mes cris.

-Pardon, dis-je, je ne voulais pas crier mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. S'il vous plait, la priai-je.

Tout doucement, je la vis tendre ses bras et s'alourdir sous le poids de sa semblable. Je filai déjà (occultant les cris qui retentirent brusquement) vers notre voiture… qui se révéla en être une autre ! A quel moment avait-elle… ? Tant pis. Je pris place dans cette Honda plus petite et plus discrète, et Tina fonça droit devant elle comme une tarée.

-Quelle route ? Me demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Je me remis dans la peau du guide. Elle avait eu le temps de prendre nos affaires dont la carte routière. Je la sentais tendue et c'était un euphémisme.

-Mieux vaut rester dans le flot de la circulation, décrétai-je.

Elle approuva d'un geste de la tête. A mesure que l'on progressait sans excès, elle se calma. Lorsque que nous perçûmes le bruit d'un hélico lointainement, elle se crispa encore.

Ils nous cherchaient, on était cuits.

Sauf que l'on ne nous cherchait pas dans la bonne direction, compris-je après un certain temps. Une quarantaine de kilomètres plus loin, elle prit la sortie de BullHead City. Nous étions presque à destination et cela me redonna confiance. Elle examina les panneaux de signalisation, la Marina était déjà indiquée.

Elle ne se gara pas sur le parking recommandé mais loin des habitations, ce qui incluait de la marche. Les sacs sur le dos, nous avançâmes comme des clones, marchant du même pas speed et impatient. J'étais fébrile parce qu'elle l'était. Je voyais un sourire se dessiner à mesure que l'on approchait de la baie, que l'on découvrait les bateaux de plaisance. Il faisait beau et bon, et j'aimais déjà l'odeur de cet endroit. S'il y avait d'autres personnes nous n'en croisâmes aucunes. Il y avait trois bateaux à moteur d'amarrés, espacés par des place vides de bateaux peut-être déjà en navigation. Elle s'arrêta devant le premier de la file, un monocoque, il était aussi grand que les deux autres, aussi beau quoiqu'un peu sale mais ça pouvait se régler, m'enhardis-je. Il se nommait « le Sunrise », une belle appellation. La coque était en bois, strié de blanc et de bleu, pour le reste je ne saurais le décrire.

-Viens, montons. C'est plus facile maintenant d'y accéder, il n'y a pas de surveillance, ils se font tous confiance, railla-t-elle.

Je ne relevais pas, impatient de découvrir l'intérieur. Je n'y connaissais rien en bateau mais j'apprendrais. Sur le pont, la vue était imprenable, l'eau scintillait, reflétant un milliard de fois le soleil. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ce paysage démentiel, ce fut elle qui me ramena sur Terre en criant d'excitation. Je continuai la visite, pénétrant dans la cabine de pilotage où elle me montra la barre et le pilote automatique, ainsi que le vieux manuel de navigation de son père qu'elle caressa avec affection. Je la sentais chez elle, ici, et heureuse. Une image que je voulais conserver dans ma mémoire, tant elle était inédite et unique. Nous passâmes à l'arrière, nous traversâmes le salon et la kitchenette pour arriver dans une chambre avec une couchette deux places.

-La salle d'eau est juste là, si t'as besoin.

En effet, j'avais besoin.

-Je vais aller mettre en route le chauffe-eau et m'occuper du réservoir, ensuite faudra qu'on fasse le point sur ce qu'il y a comme bouffe dans la soute.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Détends-toi, je reviens.

Elle balança son sac à dos sur le sol, j'en fis de même pour me rendre aux sanitaires. Quand elle revint, j'étais en train de chercher des draps pour la couchette nue. Elle ouvrit un rangement que je n'avais pas vu pour en sortir des draps passés mais propres. Ils sentaient le renfermé mais ça ferait l'affaire.

-On n'a pas grand-chose à grailler, m'annonça-t-elle, la dernière fois que je suis venue j'ai tué les réserves.

-Tu es revenue quand ici ?

Je l'aidais à faire le lit, elle haussa les épaules.

-Ça fait longtemps. Tu veux te doucher ?

Je ne rêvais que de ça, tout ce sang, j'avais encore l'impression de l'avoir sur moi je refoulai ces pensées moroses.

-Vas-y avant, je peux attendre.

-D'ac, tu prépares le diner, ok, pas difficile, sandwichs et de l'eau. Tout est dans le troisième sac dans la cuisine.

-On va se régaler, tentai-je de plaisanter sans conviction.

Les sandwichs prêts, j'allais me rendre sur le pont mais elle était déjà revenue, enveloppée dans un vieux peignoir rose, les cheveux encore humide.

-Tu fais fissa sous la douche, on n'a pas beaucoup de réserve d'eau. Je règlerai ça dans la semaine.

Elle déambula devant moi sans se rendre compte qu'elle me chauffait. Je pris la fuite, et sous l'eau, je me hâtai pour ne penser à rien. Il y avait un autre peignoir, celui de son père apparemment. Je n'eus pas l'irrespect d'y toucher, je me contentai de la serviette qu'elle avait déjà utilisée. Je passai un t-shirt propre et un bermuda (un pantalon raccourci plutôt) et la rejoignis pour diner sur le pont. Elle avait mis un débardeur et un short, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. La nuit tombait, un spectacle terrible qui me détourna d'elle un instant.

Je constatai que le bateau manquant avait repris sa place à nos côtés.

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux, peu de ces aliens restent sur leur bateau pour y dormir à moins de faire une petite croisière.

-Tant mieux, on sera tranquille le temps de se préparer au départ.

Elle leva son verre d'eau pour trinquer avec moi.

-A notre avenir.

-A notre avenir.

La nuit complètement tombée, elle alla s'accouder à la balustrade. Je me retrouvai seul avec mes angoisses, repensant à cette horrible journée.

-Jamie, viens.

Savait-elle que j'angoissais ? « Mais non, ne sois pas stupide. »

Je m'approchai en quelque pas, m'accoudant comme elle.

-Ça va, Jamie ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle me fixa longuement, je n'avais pas le courage de la regarder.

-Il fait froid, dit-elle en frissonnant.

Je l'entourai de mes bras, machinalement, elle se retrouva dos à moi.

-On devrait aller se coucher, proposai-je, on a eu une rude journée.

Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Elle fit oui de la tête

-Tu as raison, je suis nase.

Elle exhala un long soupir annonciateur parfois de confidences.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime dormir à côté de toi ?

-Parce que tu me kiffes ? Ris-je.

Elle me cogna l'avant-bras.

-Te la pète pas ! Je suis sérieuse Jamie.

-Dis-moi.

-Parce que je me sens en sécurité, comme quand je suis ici.

Je me retins de me gonfler comme un paon, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'elle s'apprêtait à me confier quelque chose d'autre; voyant que rien ne venait, je la questionnai.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Des autres.

De frissons, elle passa aux tremblements, je croisai mes bras sur les siens déjà croisés, ma joue contre la sienne.

-Tu n'as peur de personne, la contredis-je, étonné par cette réponse.

-C'est faux Jamie, tellement faux. J'ai peur qu'on vienne m'agresser pendant mon sommeil.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Il ne faut pas. Pourquoi tu te stresses pour rien ?

Elle soupira encore profondément.

-J'avais l'habitude de recevoir des visites nocturnes quand j'étais au foyer.

Elle avait cessé de respirer parce que j'avais cessé de respirer. Alors que je luttais pour ne pas comprendre, pour ne pas imaginer, je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, soudainement malheureux.

-Tina.

-Arrête de chialer, merde ! S'écria-t-elle avec un geste sec de l'épaule.

Je me détachai d'elle aussitôt et reculai pour partir, blessé de me faire jeter dans un moment pareil.

-Ne pars pas.

Elle me faisait face maintenant, je ne voyais pas bien son visage malgré les lumières des cabines derrière nous.

-Je veux juste que tu ne pleures pas, Jamie, pour une fois.

Je plissai les lèvres, vexé et dégoûté.

-Car je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de pleurer cette fois.

Elle caressa ma joue humide, coupant net toute colère, terminant de me décontenancer.

-Tu es si gentil avec tout le monde.

Cela ne sonna pas comme une critique cette fois. C'était doux et tendre. Elle se glissa contre moi.

-Il est si facile de se confier à toi… mais tu sais, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne avant toi.

Craignait-elle que je déballe sa vie ? C'était mal me connaitre.

-Je ne dirai rien à personne.

-Je le sais.

Donc finalement, elle me connaissait.

-Allons dormir.

Dans ce lit inconnu, je me sentis bien, un peu comme dans la grotte, et quand elle se coucha tout près de moi, je me sentis complet.

-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais, hein ?

-Je le sais Jamie, je l'ai su tout de suite que tu étais différent. Allez dort.

Elle prononçait tout le temps mon prénom, et j'aimais sa façon de le prononcer. Elle se blottit contre moi, s'endormit dans la foulée. Après une heure, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, je peinais à trouver le sommeil, hanté par ses confidences, par les images de cet accident délibéré qui avait coûté la vie à quelqu'un, et par une Mel furieuse traversant l'état pour me retrouver.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

Je me redressai d'un coup dans mon lit, le souffle coupé par un cauchemar encore bien présent : je voyais Jamie, du sang, des corps…

Je mis du temps à reprendre mon souffle, à coté Ian dormait, nullement perturbé. Je pris la petite bouteille d'eau à disposition au sol, en avalai la totalité mais ce n'était pas suffisant; je sortis du lit pour longer le dortoir, m'arrêtant devant la chambre de Mel, elle était si vide, me rappelant tout ce qui se jouait dehors.

-Tu fais quoi Gaby ?

Je fis un bond, me retrouvant devant Kyle.

-Je voulais juste boire un verre d'eau.

-Ce n'est pas ici que tu en trouveras, se moqua-t-il.

C'était si bon qu'il soit redevenu mon ami. Et pour lui, semble-il, nous étions plus, nous étions une même famille et cela me réchauffait le cœur sans aucune mesure.

-Et toi tu ne dors pas ?

-J'avais un petit creux, je cherchais de quoi grailler.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de manger !

-C'est faux, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Viens, je t'accompagne aux cuisines.

-C'est gentil, mais ça ira, merci Kyle.

-J'ai croisé cette folle de Selma, elle dort pas des masses apparemment, je préfère être là au cas où tu la croiserais.

Il me fit peur.

-Nous sommes civilisées, nous saurons nous tenir.

-Tu es son obsession, faudrait te réveiller, Princesse.

Son obsession ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, elle te hait, autant que Maggie. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Ma peur s'accentua.

-Ce serait de la folie ! Vous sauriez immédiatement que c'est elle, et elle serait bannie.

-Elle prendrait une balle entre les deux yeux tu veux dire ?

Je m'horrifiais tandis qu'il rajoutait :

-Si elle s'en prend à toi mortellement, c'est ce qui l'attend, je l'ai déjà prévenue, mais elle ne semble pas s'en affecter outre mesure. Elle est dangereuse Gaby.

J'étais sous le choc.

-Viens, sinon tu risques de prendre racine ici.

Après trois verres d'eau, je fus d'accord pour retourner me coucher mais j'étais stressée. Encore plus stressée que d'habitude pour être précise. Et pour terminer de me mettre à cran, Selma apparut au carrefour de la grande place, et s'immobilisa en nous voyant. Mon cœur eut un loupé, avant d'entamer un sprint; je perçus confusément le bras de Kyle entourer mes épaules.

-Du calme, Gaby.

Etais-je si transparente ?

-Toujours à errer comme un fantôme, Selma ?

Elle avait un air fantomatique en effet. Son expression se durcit, elle fit quelques pas vers nous, je voulus reculer, l'emprise de Kyle autour de mes épaules m'en empêcha.

-Vous auriez perdu un enfant, vous comprendriez. Surtout quand son assassin se balade en toute impunité.

-Gaby ne t'a rien fait. Elle a essayé de t'aider.

- Foutaise ! Cette chose est aussi responsable que les autres ! Tous des assassins !

-Gaby nous rend les nôtres, elle est différente.

-Question de survie mais ça ne rattrapera pas ces milliards d'êtres humains sacrifiés.

Exposé comme ça, je comprenais sa haine envers moi. Et peu importait ce que disait Kyle, je me sentais responsable du décès du petit Nicholas. Elle s'était encore avancée, Kyle se posta entre nous deux.

-Je te préviens, la secouée du cerveau…

-Oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle, encore des menaces, j'en ai reçu pas mal ces derniers temps.

Ah bon ? De qui ?

-Je suis au courant, mentit Kyle, mais c'est juste que moi, contrairement aux autres, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire la peau, demande à Gaby, quand j'ai quelqu'un dans le nez, c'est dur de m'en détourner, je vais jusqu'au bout.

Un frisson me parcourut à l'évocation de notre altercation qui aurait pu se révéler mortelle. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me renvoie à tout ça, c'était une autre vie, du passé. Selma tressaillit, elle cessa de me fixer, se concentrant sur Kyle, le jaugeant en fait, et finalement, elle reprit sa route sans un mot.

Kyle me raccompagna jusqu'à bon port, cependant devant les panneaux, il me retint.

-Fais bien attention, Gaby, je ne serai pas toujours là et Ian non plus.

-Je sais bien.

-Il faut régler ce problème.

-Il n'y pas de solution, sauf peut-être grâce à la présence de son mari…

-Pas sûr qu'il revienne, pas sûr que ça fonctionne, j'ai une autre idée.

-Laquelle ? M'intéressai-je, curieuse.

-Je retourne au repaire de Nate.

Je crus mal entendre.

-Tu vas rejoindre Soleil ?

-Oui.

-Je suis si heureuse Kyle !

-Chut, arrête de crier et de sautiller !

Enfin quelque chose de positif.

-Tu penses que Soleil sera réceptive à ton retour ?

-Bien sûr !

Je n'étais pas dupe, il n'en était pas sûr du tout.

-Bref, voilà où je voulais en venir : toi et Ian, venez avec moi.

-Au repaire de Nate ?

-Non sur la planète Mars.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-La planète Mars n'est pas habitable même s'il existe…

-Oui, au repaire de Nate ! Me coupa-t-il, exaspéré.

-Je…

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Quitter la grotte ? Mes amis ? Ma famille ? Cette simple pensée me tordit l'estomac. Pourtant devant le visage plein d'espoir de Kyle, je n'eus pas le cœur à lui opposer un refus définitif.

-Il faut que j'en parle à Ian.

-Essaie de le convaincre, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se casse tous les trois, on sera bien là-bas, tous les quatre tu verras. Soleil a envie de te voir, elle me l'a dit.

Je doutais de cette assertion. Cependant…

-Je lui en parle dès demain.

Il me gratta le haut de crâne.

-T'es mignonne.

-Kyle, le repoussai-je, indignée. Je ne suis pas une petite fille !

Il partit vers sa chambre, en riant dans sa barbe. Il était heureux et la perspective que l'on parte avec lui le rendait plus heureux encore. Selma n'était qu'un prétexte, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.

J'eus du mal à me rendormir. Au petit jour, j'ouvris un œil puis me rendormis rassurée de voir Ian encore à mes côtés. Et comme chaque fois, je me mis à rêver de lui…

-Gaby ?

Je clignai des yeux, luttant contre la lumière, désireuse de me rendormir. Une main caressa ma joue.

-Réveille-toi, il est déjà dix heures.

Dix heures ! J'avais plein de tâches à faire. Je m'assis d'un seul coup, ce qui me rappela cette nuit. Ian était accroupi près de moi, les yeux plein de tendresse.

-Je t'ai ramené ton petit-déj.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Si si, je t'ai avancé dans tes tâches.

-Ian, le réprimandai-je. Maintenant c'est toi qui es en retard.

-T'inquiète, Kyle m'a filé un coup de main, il m'a raconté pour Selma et il m'a dit de te laisser te reposer.

Il avait froncé les sourcils en même temps.

-Il n'aurait pas dû t'embêter avec ça.

-Il m'a dit aussi que tu avais un truc à me demander.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Alors ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, face à moi.

Plutôt que de tourner autour du pot, je préférai me lancer.

-Il veut que l'on parte avec lui chez Nate, il veut rejoindre Soleil.

Je pensais voir de la stupeur, de l'hésitation, ou toute autre chose que ce sourire un peu moqueur.

-Il joue les durs mais c'est un vrai cœur d'artichaut, et il ose se foutre de moi ?

Il se parlait à lui-même en quelque sorte, secouant la tête, soufflant d'un air dédaigneux mais je voyais bien ses yeux briller.

-Ian ? Ça va ?

Il caressa encore ma joue, du dos de sa main cette fois.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi, mon ange ?

Je pensais que, comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, j'avais juste envie de le déshabiller.

-Moi ? Je…

Troublée, je ne savais plus réfléchir. Je me mordis la lèvre, perçus la chaleur qui montait malgré moi jusqu'à mes joues.

-Tu rougis, sourit-il. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit qui ait pu te mettre mal à l'aise ?

-Rien.

J'esquivai son regard, il tenta de me ramener vers lui sans succès.

-Gaby ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il se rapprocha, attrapa mes épaules dans une douce étreinte.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? C'est ce projet de départ ?

S'il savait.

-Vagabonde ? M'appela-t-il cette fois de sa voix grave et profonde.

Oh la la, les flammes du désir me submergèrent intempestivement. Tant pis ! Je me jetai à son cou pour l'embrasser avec fureur. J'étais insatiable. Je le voulais maintenant, tout de suite, sinon j'allais finir à l'asile. Un mois et rien, rien du tout. Pas l'ombre d'une tentative. Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés l'un contre l'autre, j'étais si minuscule entre ses bras et pourtant je me sentis toute puissante alors que je le sentais perdre pied.

-Gaby, soupira-t-il.

Je ne le laissai rien rajouter, je commençai à le déshabiller mais il rabattit son t-shirt.

-C'est pas vraiment le moment.

Je ne voulus rien entendre, de peur de ressentir la peine du rejet.

-Je t'en prie.

Oh non, venais-je de le supplier ? Mortifiée, je cachai mon visage entre mes mains. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

-On a tout notre temps.

Il reprenait contenance, mais ce n'était pas mon cas, il se passa encore une bonne minute avant que je ne lui réponde.

-Oui, tu as raison, désolée.

Il releva mon menton.

-Mais ?

Je croisai son regard soucieux.

-Mais… je me demande si c'est la vraie raison ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien…

Comment mettre des mots ?

-J'ai appris qu'avant ton amnésie, tu désirais fonder une famille avec moi, et maintenant je pense que ce n'est plus le cas.

Il me scruta avec intensité, ce qui me déstabilisa, car je ne voyais rien qui puisse m'indiquer son état d'esprit.

-Mon ancien moi apparemment était désireux de fonder une famille, je le pense aussi. Mais à t'entendre on pourrait croire que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-C'est le cas. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, c'est stupide, j'aurais bien dû penser que sans aucune protection ça finirai par arriver.

Et mon cœur se serra…

-Sauf qu'il semblerait que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas chez moi.

Il se troubla.

-Ou chez moi.

Et cela l'affecta, je le vis dans ses yeux.

-Des enfants j'en veux, continua-t-il, comme tout le monde, mais à vrai dire je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, c'est un peu précipité et puis tu es si jeune.

Je voulus protester, il me scella les lèvres de ses doigts.

-Je connais ton âge mais je n'y peux rien, tu me parais si jeune.

-Mon aspect te déplait ?

-Arrête de te dévaloriser, tu ressemblerais à un troll que tu me plairais quand même.

-Laisse-moi en douter.

Il embrassa le bout de mon nez.

-Il est vrai que je te connais que comme ça, et de ce fait je t'aime comme ça…

Il ne perçut pas l'impact de telles paroles qui, même si elles m'étaient familières, sonnaient comme une première fois à mes oreilles.

-…c'est juste que je n'imagine pas t'imposer un tel changement… surtout sans te demander ton avis, tu le sais.

Je le reconnaissais bien là. Il me serra dans ses bras, je me laissai bercer, j'étais mille fois bénie d'avoir retrouvé son affection même si les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

-De toute façon, ce ne serait pas mon enfant, mais l'enfant de mon Hôte.

Il secoua la tête, collant son front au mien.

-Ce serait le nôtre, ne dis pas ça.

Je protestai encore, il me fit taire d'un baiser qui ranima toutes mes zones sensibles. Ses mains glissèrent doucement sous mon débardeur, son corps se colla au mien, sa bouche se perdit sur ma gorge.

Enfin…

-Hey ho ! Debout là-dedans !

Nous nous séparâmes d'un bond, encore enfiévrés. Kyle entra sans attendre notre accord, et se figea un instant.

-Oh je dérange peut-être ?

Nous le toisâmes, effarés par son audace. Il s'assit au pied du lit, Ian se réveilla d'un coup, le vira de notre couche, furieux.

-Pas la peine de gueuler ! Bref, alors ? Vous avez décidé quoi ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE MELANIE<strong>

Le trajet m'avait paru être une éternité. Lacey et Brandt n'était pas encore arrivé à Parker. Nous, nous étions presqu'à destination. Il était assez tard, il était temps qu'on arrivât. Dans une dizaine de kilomètres s'annonçait la sortie de Bullhead city. Ma main se posa d'instinct sur celle de Jared, puis se crispa alors qu'une voiture de Traqueurs se faisait entendre, passant entre les véhicules pour aller plus vite, je manquai de vomir tant c'était inattendu.

Non, pas si près du but…

Jared garda son calme, impassible, surveillant dans son rétro puis par la vitre, l'avancée des Traqueurs à qui il laissa le passage et qui, finalement, passèrent devant nous pour prendre la prochaine sortie. Jared ralentit pour les distancer et prit la sortie à son tour. La Marina était indiquée sur les panneaux, il n'était pas compliqué de s'y rendre. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, mes nausées s'accentuaient car les Traqueurs avaient pris le même chemin. Je jetai un œil à Jared, pensant au pire.

-Arrête de penser au pire, Mel.

Facile à dire, nous avions été relativement chanceux, mais cela allait-il continuer ? Et la probabilité de revoir Jamie me chamboulait à un point ! Jared continua de les suivre à distance, puis bifurqua subitement pour aller se garer le long d'une avenue. Il appela Brandt mais comme je le craignais, Lacey et lui n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, ne pouvant donc confirmer si Jamie se trouvait là-bas. Jared raccrocha, fixa un instant le volant puis me lança un regard grave.

-On y va, approuvai-je en ouvrant déjà ma portière et sans aucune hésitation.

Je n'étais pas armée, alors je pris le cric camouflé sous le siège arrière au cas où…

Jared avançai vite, armé de son canif. Malgré la nuit, les réverbères nous éclairaient confortablement, et puis il se mit à courir, contournant la voiture métallisé des Traqueurs laissée à l'abandon, et je compris pourquoi : il avait entendu des cris. En déboulant sur le port, nous eûmes la « surprise » de trouver deux Traqueurs sur les quais, les cris venaient de l'intérieur du bateau devant lequel ils montaient la garde. Jamie…

Ils firent volte-face, dégainant à la vitesse de l'éclair, je me figeai mais Jared, toujours dans l'élan de sa course, tomba sur sa cible comme une masse, déviant le coup de feu qui résonna dans l'air, ce qui poussa l'autre Traqueur à se concentrer sur lui pour aider son coéquipier. Je balançai alors le cric de toute mes forces, tentant de viser juste, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur, surtout que Jared luttait avec l'autre Traqueur. Le bruit sourd du métal atteignant sa cible me fit tressaillir, je n'eus pas le temps de m'émouvoir, deux autres Traqueurs descendaient du bateau menaçant chacun Jamie et sa copine. Mon cœur sombrait, je me sentis proche de la folie de le voir ainsi exposé. Jared se releva vainqueur, le corps ensanglanté, les deux Traqueurs ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passaient mais ils eurent le réflexe de mettre en joue mon homme qui jeta son arme et leva les mains suffisamment hauts pour ne pas susciter de méfiance.

-A genou ! Crièrent-ils en chœur à Jared.

Je croisai le regard de Jamie, rempli de terreur, je lui fis un léger signe de tête, lui indiquant de fuir, le Traqueur étant fixé sur Jared mais il se détourna, se focalisa sur Christina qui avait de nouveau une arme pointée sur sa tempe. Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez :

-_Mais tu vas obéir, oui !_ Tonnai-je.

Il y eut un flottement de toute part, et finalement tout se décanta quand Christina donna un coup de coude à son geôlier, qui relâcha un peu sa prise, Jared passa sous les coups de feu pour atteindre Jamie vers lequel je me précipitai aussi, mais il fut plus rapide que moi à atteindre le premier Traqueur, Jamie se libéra grâce à lui, évitant aussi les balles pour se ruer (bras tendus) vers Christina qui s'effondrait comme au ralenti. Il parvint à amortir sa chute, je vis le Traqueur viser son dos alors qu'il se penchait sur elle. Je lui fonçais dedans sans réfléchir, dans un mélange de peur et de rage et portée par mon élan, il fit quelques pas en arrière et tomba dans l'eau. Je le vis se débattre pour remonter à la surface mais visiblement il nageait très mal.

-Mélanie !

Jared se précipita vers moi, me scannant sous toutes les coutures.

-Ça va ?

Je lui fis signe que oui. Derrière lui, gisait le dernier Traqueur, la dernière menace. Il suivit mon regard.

-Je l'ai juste assommé celui-là.

Et puis il y eut un cri à glacer le sang, un cri rauque et inhumain tant il était imprégné de souffrance.

Jamie !

Je courus vers lui, il serrait la gamine contre lui, secoué de sanglot, tâché de son sang.

-Non, non,non, pleurait-il en la serrant contre lui.

Il hurla de nouveau son prénom, hérissant mes poils, arrachant mes propres larmes. Je voulus le serrer contre moi mais il était inaccessible, rejetant tout contact avec moi.

-Pousse-toi, Mel ! M'ordonna Jared.

Il s'accroupit à son tour, pour examiner Christina, auscultant sa plaie à l'abdomen, essayant de tâter son pouls, en vain; il se pencha vers son nez, sans résultat. Il posa son bras sur son genou, puis sa tête sur son bras, désemparé.

Je restai là, sans voix, à fixer le désespoir de mon frère. Un désespoir intolérable à voir, à entendre, à subir.

-On ne peut pas rester là, dis-je pour casser cette ambiance.

Je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Jared allait se relever quand il se figea, fixant je ne sais quoi.

-Elle …elle a bougé, dit-il.

Il prit sa main, attendit, attendit, attendit, sous nos yeux plein d'espoir. Et il y eut un infime tressaillement, comme tic nerveux, au niveau de ses doigts.

-Elle est encore en vie ! Cria Jared. Vite Jamie ! Allons au camion, on a un kit de secours. Je vais m'occuper d'elle !

Jamie se réanima, malgré le choc de la douleur encore inscrit sur son visage, et suivit Jared avec prudence. Je fis un tour des lieux : deux Traqueurs assommés, un mort et un autre probablement noyé; la surface de l'eau était lisse comme une feuille blanche.

Le temps de revenir au camion, j'assistai à la résurrection de Christina.

OoooO

Malgré sa fatigue, Jared avait conduit deux bonnes heures avant que l'on ne fasse une halte. J'avais appelé Brandt pour leur dire que nous rentrions, qu'ils pouvaient maintenant accomplir leur mission sauf que Jared s'y opposa :

-Ils rentrent aussi, c'est très dangereux, on va avoir droit à plus de barrages encore, je le sens, on remet cette mission à plus tard.

Je voyais qu'il était fatigué mais ce n'était pas ce qui primait sur son visage, et je n'aimais pas ce que j'y voyais. Je posai ma main sur la sienne comme souvent lorsque l'on voyageait, il s'en dégagea doucement mais fermement. Hormis la peine que cela provoqua je ressentis aussi de la colère. Je n'étais pas responsable des frasques de Jamie ! Christina, oui !

Je tournai la tête vers elle, pleine de rancune, elle fixait l'extérieur, exténuée. Elle s'était changée, Jared avait récupéré leurs affaires sur le bateau. Jamie dormait, la tête posée sur ses cuisses, elle lui caressait machinalement les cheveux. Cette intimité me déplut d'une force. Elle dut percevoir mon attention sur elle et me retourna un regard aussi dur que l'acier.

Je sus que dès notre retour, ça allait péter.

* * *

><p>Bon, l'action ça me soule, vous le savez, voilà aussi pourquoi je bloquais dessus. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.<p>

La suite quand je pourrai. Il reste peut-être trois chapitres avant l'épilogue. Voilà, voilà.


	29. L'affrontement

Merci à **Myriam, Nath, Amandine et Caro **pour vos reviews.

J'étais pas motivée, j'avais des soucis et mon clavier tactile déconnait, j'ai passé plus d'une semaine sans toucher mon pc. J'ai remanié et remanié ce chapitre, on verra ce que vous en pensez.

J'ai vu aussi que vous aviez chacune des attentes concernant cette suite et fin de cette fic, il y aura forcément des déceptions mais je dois aller là où je voulais me rendre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : L'affrontement.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

J'avais beau être fatigué, je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'avais rappelé Brandt, lui demandant de m'attendre sur le retour, cela lui permettrait de prendre du repos. Mel voulait conduire pour que je dorme un peu mais je préférais rejoindre mes camarades et ensuite je pourrais me sentir moins aigri et faire un somme jusqu'au matin.

J'étais tendu, sur mes gardes, à l'affut du moindre détail qui indiquerait si nous étions suivis, ou s'il y avait un barrage à proximité. Le silence prolongé dans l'habitacle avait assoupi tout le monde, et c'était mieux comme ça. Je ne voulais rien entendre, ni qu'on me parle. Sur mes mains, je voyais encore le sang de ce Traqueur, je me sentais mal de l'avoir tué, d'une parce que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser à Gaby, de deux j'avais aussi peut-être assassiné l'un des miens. Les choses auraient pu être bien pires, je le savais, mais la colère était là, me dévorait depuis des semaines. Et je ne voulais pas la diriger contre Mel, non, voilà pourquoi je gardais mes distances, je devais me concentrer, les ramener à la maison coûte que coûte, telle était ma mission. Une mission qui avait failli me rendre fou, qui aurait pu tourner tragiquement…

J'évitais de trop regarder dans le rétro intérieur, je ne supportais pas la vue des gamins tranquillement endormis.

Vers quatre heures et demie, je parvins à localiser Brandt, ma tension diminua d'un coup. Après quatre heures de sommeil, je repris la route mais cette fois, ce fut plus compliqué. Tout le monde était réveillé, tout le monde était à cran, et après un petit déjeuner revigorant, les pics fusèrent et une dispute s'annonça, je mis le holà immédiatement.

-On verra ça quand on sera de retour dans la grotte.

Oui, c'était le mieux à faire, pour éviter tout homicide. Comme je le soupçonnai, les barrages s'étaient renforcés. Il fallait faire tellement de détours que la journée se termina et nous n'étions toujours pas arrivés.

-On va manquer de gasoil, me fit remarquer Mel.

Et m'arrêter dans une station-service était la dernière chose que je voulais faire.

-On n'a qu'à en siphonner dans d'autres voitures, proposa nonchalamment Jamie.

« Ce n'est pas très légal », j'eus envie de répliquer à monsieur je-sais-tout, cependant… ce que nous faisions depuis des années ne l'était pas, en fait la notion de légalité n'avait plus son sens dans ce monde.

-C'est ça que tu as appris avec Christina ? Dis-je à la place d'un ton dur.

Je ne vis pas son expression, j'évitais de les regarder depuis le départ. Il resta muet, signe qu'il comprenait que malgré tout certaines choses étaient encore mal.

-Au moins il a appris quelque chose, s'entêta sa copine.

-Toi tu la fermes ! Lui cria Mel.

-Tu ne lui parle pas comme ça ! S'interposa Jamie.

Commença alors une virulente dispute. Je freinai d'un coup et descendis du camion, marchant sur le bas-côté de long en large. J'entendis la portière, Mel voulait descendre.

-_Remonte dans la voiture !_ Grognai-je.

Elle sursauta, remonta illico. Brandt tenta sa chance, et me rejoignit.

-Un problème, Jared ?

-Je vais les tuer ces mioches !

Il haussa les sourcils de stupeur. Forcément, ça ne me ressemblait pas, ça me faisait même peur. Je lui fis face :

-Tu peux prendre ma place dans le camion, avec un peu de chance on sera arrivés dans deux ou trois heures.

Il hésita, jetant un coup d'œil vers son camion.

-Tu peux bien te passer de Lacey quelques heures ! M'exaspérai-je.

-C'est surtout que j'étais bien avec ma poulette, et là tu m'envoies dans la fosse aux lions.

Il avait raison mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à y retourner.

-Ok, céda-t-il, mais tu m'en dois une.

-Ce que tu veux, promis-je.

-On tente une halte à la station-service ?

-Pas cette fois, la gamine à « une idée » pour l'essence, demande lui.

Nous fîmes donc échange et Lacey ne pipa mot en me voyant débarquer, elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils et fixer l'horizon. C'était un miracle que je savourai avec reconnaissance.

OoooO

Il était déjà minuit quand on cacha les camions et quand nous remontâmes les pentes pour rejoindre la grotte. J'avais réussi, on était tous rentrés, c'était le principal. Je ralentis pour être au niveau de Mel, elle ne me prêta pas attention, fixée sur les gamins juste devant nous.

-Tu m'as laissée avec eux Jared sans même une explication.

-Je voulais que tu les trucides pour que je n'aie pas à le faire, tentai-je de plaisanter sans conviction.

-Tu me punis, tu me mets dans le même panier qu'eux, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

-Je ne te punis pas, me désolai-je. Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais j'étais si en colère…

Elle s'arrêta, les autres continuaient d'avancer, elle me fit face, colérique. Nous nous toisâmes longuement. Et puis la colère céda place à la lassitude.

-Je suis fatiguée, nous le sommes tous, après une nuit de repos, on pourra en rediscuter.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les deux fugitifs ?

-Tu veux dire une fois que je les aurais tabassés ? On verra avec oncle Jeb.

-Tu penses au Tribunal ?

Elle se ferma, soucieuse, évitant de me répondre. Nous rattrapâmes les autres, les allées étaient vides, il n'y avait personne en vue… A part Selma le fantôme qui hantait les lieux et accourut vers nous en nous voyant débarquer, un sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage. Elle se figea, son sourire se fana en ne découvrant pas son mari; elle interrogea Brandt, il se gratta la tête, gêné.

-Nous avons dû reporter la mission, intervins-je.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Par sécurité, il y avait trop de barrages et nous avons passé trop de temps dehors à les chercher (je montrais les loustics du doigt), nous irons dans quelques temps, quand on devra refaire le plein de denrées.

Elle nous regarda partir, la bouche ouverte, les yeux brillants de larmes. Cela me passa au-dessus, je n'étais pas d'humeur compatissante. A la jonction, en direction des dortoirs, il y eut un flottement. Brandt prenait la même direction que Lacey, Jamie prit la main de Tina, et Mel le remarqua.

-Ah ça non ! Dit-elle en les séparant brutalement.

-Jamie tu vas dans ta chambre avec Brandt et toi là tu vas dans la tienne avec Lacey !

C'était le clash de trop, tout partit en vrille. Jamie s'opposa à Mel, elle commença à l'invectiver.

-…débile que tu n'aies jamais faite, tout ça pour cette écervelée, bonne qu'à foutre la merde, je t'en ficherais moi de la liberté !

Elle le secouait comme un prunier même s'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Tina l'interrompit, la repoussant loin de Jamie sous nos yeux effarés.

-Tu le laisses tranquille ! Et je ne suis pas écervelée ! Et je ne l'ai pas forcé à venir avec moi ! Il a choisi de le faire, il m'a choisie moi, pas toi, pas vous, pas cette foutu grotte mais moi !

Mel revint à la charge en mode furie, la délogea de son frère et il y eut des cris, des insultes, des coups entre elles-deux. Brandt et Lacey tentèrent de les séparer mais l'attitude de Jamie contre Mel me fit disjoncter, et tout ce qui m'avait énervé refit surface, je le choppai au col de son t-shirt :

-Toi tu viens avec moi !

Je le trainai loin d'eux malgré ses tentatives de se libérer ce qui eut pour effet de cesser toute baston.

-Jared ! M'appela Mel, soudain affolée, je le sentais dans sa voix

Mais rien à faire, mieux valait régler certaines choses toute suite; il tenta de se dégager encore, en vain, ma poigne était de fer. Il se passa cinq bonnes minutes pour arriver à la geôle. Je le jetai dedans, allumai ma torche pour mieux y voir et la posai au sol comme éclairage en plus des néons.

-Maintenant à nous deux, mon pote !

Il arrangea rageusement son t-shirt, me fixa avec un air furieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Jamie !

Cela eut l'effet de le rendre encore plus colérique, il essaya de se faufiler à travers l'interstice entre moi et le mur, je fis barrage comme un bloc de béton. Cependant je fus surpris par sa force, je savais qu'il serait bientôt en capacité de me battre, d'être plus fort que moi.

-_Laisse-moi partir !_ S'égosilla-t-il.

-Non, tu vas rester et m'écouter ! Claquai-je avec dureté.

-Je n'ai pas à t'écouter !

-Mais tu vas le faire quand même !

Je continuai à bloquer l'entrée, et chacune de ses tentatives de sortie se soldait par un échec, il grondait, son étrange provenant de ce gamin que j'avais vu grandir.

-Tu n'es pas mon père, je te dois rien, lâche-moi !

Je vis rouge encore, inévitablement. Je lui fonçai dedans, il se retrouva collé au mur derrière lui, bloqué par mon avant-bras, mon visage si proche du sien que mon nez frôlait le sien.

-Je me suis occupé de toi, sifflai-je, j'ai risqué ma vie pour toi et toi tu…

-Tu l'as fait pour Mel !

-Non pour toi crétin ! Je l'ai fait pour toi !

Il refusait de m'écouter, je lui saisis le visage à deux mains, il n'eut d'autre option que de me regarder entre quatre yeux.

-Si je t'en veux à mort, c'est parce que tu as failli nous briser ta sœur et moi. Si tu étais mort ou si tu avais été pris dans cette escapade insensée, nous aurions été brisés par le chagrin, parce qu'elle t'aime et moi aussi.

Je sentis mes yeux me piquer, me brûler sous les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper mais je les renvoyai au loin, ce n'était pas le moment. Je le relâchai, prêt à le laisser partir mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il baissa juste la tête. Son souffle devint moins anarchique. Il se calmait petit à petit, je pris un peu de distance pour lui laisser de l'air.

-Je suis désolé, Jared.

Je perçus les sanglots.

-Regarde-moi.

Il posa sur moi ses yeux inondés.

-Sèche tes larmes, tu prétends être un homme alors tu dois te montrer plus fort, Jamie.

J'étais volontairement dur pour le secouer un peu. Il obtempéra.

-Tu aimes cette gamine, j'ai compris, je le respecte mais ça n'excuse pas tout, tu as causé beaucoup de torts, tu as mis Mel en danger…

Je fis une brève pause, la gorge subitement nouée.

-…tu nous as tous mis en danger, il y a eu des morts, il va falloir vivre avec ça, il va falloir payer.

-Je sais.

-Vous devrez passer devant le Tribunal pour connaitre votre sanction.

Il hocha la tête, tout pâle.

-Ne mêle pas Tina à tout ça, je suis seul fautif, j'aurais été celui qui aurait causé le plus de dégâts.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, elle doit aussi assumer ses actes.

-Elle a déjà assez souffert.

-On a tous souffert ici.

-Tu ne comprends pas, elle ne supportera pas cette humiliation, elle risque de fuir à nouveau…

Et ça lui faisait peur.

-Je ne suis pas décisionnaire. Prends-en ton partie et va te coucher.

Il s'exécuta lentement.

-Et seul ! Lui rappelai-je.

Il hésita à me dire quelque chose, sembla abandonner l'idée. Quand il fut loin, je me laissai choir au sol.

-Et merde…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

Je quittai l'endroit comme un zombie, complètement sonné, je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni ce que j'allais devenir. La seule chose que je savais c'était que je devais protéger Tina coute que coute. J'avais failli la perdre, j'en chancelai rien qu'en y repensant. La douleur avait été au-delà de ce que j'avais pu connaitre.

Je me hâtai de retourner vers les dortoirs, je voulais la voir. Je dus stopper ma course en tombant sur Mel qui me cherchait. Je n'eus pas la force de croiser son regard.

-Jared m'a déjà sermonné, ne te donne pas cette peine.

Elle me fila une mandale qui me laissa sans voix. Je serrai les mâchoires, sentant la brûlure de ses doigts, la brûlure de la honte, les yeux fixés au sol.

-Tu l'as pas volée ! Où est Jared ? Vous étiez où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Devant mon inertie, elle s'énerva de plus belle.

-James Stryder, je n'ai plus de patience ! Alors réponds avant que je ne te botte le derrière !

Imaginer la scène eut un effet déstressant et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu aurais du mal.

Elle s'approcha vivement, je manquai de reculer, croisant son regard de feu, remarquant les ecchymoses naissantes sur son visage : son altercation avec Tina avait été violente.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de rigoler ?

Je soupirai en amorçant un geste vers son visage mais elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Non, je sais juste que je t'ai fait du mal en partant comme ça, que je t'ai mis en danger et que tu aurais pu y perdre la vie…

Ma gorge se noua. « Ne pas pleurer ».

-…je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu as raison de m'en vouloir et c'est dur à admettre. On a rarement été fâchés.

Elle tanguait entre rancune et pardon, je le voyais nettement.

-La faute à qui si je t'en veux ?

-La mienne, j'assume entièrement mes conneries.

-De belles paroles…

-Non, je suis prêt à passer devant le Tribunal.

Elle se figea, toute colère envolée.

-On n'est pas obligé d'en passer par là…

-Jared pense que si et il a raison, je dois être un homme, Mel, et affronter les conséquences de mes actes.

-Un homme ? Mais tu n'as même pas dix-sept ans ! Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin !

-Je les aurais dans une semaine, m'agaçai-je, et si, je suis un homme !

Elle me dévisagea un instant, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

-Me dis pas que… ?

-Que quoi ?

-Elle et toi, vous avez… ?

-Non ! La coupai-je, excédé. Je l'ai pas dit dans ce sens-là et elle n'est pas ce genre de fille.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, avec le caractère pourri qu'elle a !

-Ne la juge pas, toi aussi tu as mauvais caractère.

-Ne me compare pas à elle !

-Arrête de la critiquer, tu ne la connais pas !

-Et toi tu la connais peut-être ?

-J'apprends à la connaitre, et je l'aime comme ça.

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Tu viens de la rencontrer, comment peux-tu parler d'amour ?

Parce que je le savais au fond de mon cœur. J'en ai eu la confirmation quand j'ai cru la perdre pour toujours.

-Cette fille, elle est pour moi ce que Jared est pour toi.

Elle secoua la tête :

-Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Je serrai les poings sans répondre, je ne voulais pas débattre de ce sujet. Elle m'examina longuement avant de rendre les armes et de me serrer contre elle avec force.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, Jamie. Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Elle tangua de droite à gauche un instant avec moi puis elle s'écarta et me conseilla de dormir un peu.

-Jared est dans la geôle, la prévins-je. Où est Tina ?

-Elle dort avec Lacey.

-Elle ne va pas être d'accord.

-Ça je m'en fous !

-Pas moi, elle a besoin de moi.

-Elle se passera de toi pour cette nuit… et toutes celle d'après, n'insiste pas. Va te coucher !

Elle s'éloignait déjà.

-Et je viendrai monter la garde s'il le faut, l'entendis-je.

Fais chier !

Je fis quand même un détour pour aller voir Tina mais c'était sans compter sur la prévoyance de Mel. Brandt montait la garde. Il était super aigri et cela s'accentua quand il m'aperçut. Je m'étais déjà excusé auprès de lui pour l'avoir frappé quand nous revenions à la grotte, il n'avait rien dit mais je savais qu'il n'était pas rancunier.

-Toi, grogna-t-il, en secouant la tête.

-Laisse-moi au moins lui dire bonne nuit.

-Elle dort déjà.

-Ça m'étonnerait.

Lacey ronflait et je ne voyais pas comment Tina pouvait dormir dans ce vacarme.

-Jamie, je suis pas d'humeur, j'aimerais être ailleurs tu vois et je suis coincé là comme un chien de garde à cause de tes hormones !

-Rien ne t'empêche de rester avec Lacey, au contraire, je suis pour.

Il parut surpris que je sois au courant pour lui et elle. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réfléchir :

-Je sais que tu es fatigué, reste avec elle et laisse Tina partir avec moi dans notre chambre.

Il hésita puis se renferma.

-Ta sœur me tuera si je fais ça. Désolé gamin.

-Je suis plus un gamin.

-T'auras beau le dire ça changera rien, c'est les actes qui parleront pour toi. Alors sois un mec et tiens-toi à carreau au moins pour ce soir.

OoooO

Je me réveillai en sursaut, dans le gaz mais stressé. Automatiquement mes yeux se dirigèrent vers la place inexistante et vide à côté de moi, créant un manque terrible. J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir, ressassant les évènements des derniers jours, inquiet pour Tina. Je l'avais guettée malgré moi, mais elle n'était pas venue, ou plutôt n'avait pas pu venir, je supposais. Brandt n'était jamais revenu dormir, seul Aaron avait dormi ici. J'avais cauchemardé toute la nuit, hanté par la mort.

Assis, je n'avais pas la force de me lever. Les épaules voutées, j'avais tout le poids du monde sur moi. Je repensai aux paroles de Brandt, pour que l'on me prenne au sérieux, je devais agir en conséquence. Ces dernières semaines avaient été décisives, m'avait forgé, m'avait durci. J'en avais appris plus sur moi-même en cinq semaines que durant toute ma vie.

Je me levai, boosté par ma nouvelle détermination.

Une heure après, j'étais lavé, habillé, j'avais déjeuné en solitaire car il était tard. Tous ceux que j'avais pu croiser m'avait salué mais le cœur n'y était pas, je percevais quelque chose de négatif et la culpabilité revint au galop.

Je mourrais d'envie de voir Tina mais je contrai ce besoin. A la place, je partis voir mon oncle Jeb pour connaitre la suite des évènements. Je passai devant la salle de classe, Sharon faisait cours aux p'tits. J'étais heureux de la voir debout, en meilleure forme. Je restai en retrait, l'observant avec affection tandis qu'elle caressait machinalement son ventre bien visible. Il pouvait y avoir du bonheur dans cette grotte, beaucoup de bonheur, j'aurais dû m'en contenter. Il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Je croisai Gaby qui semblait revenir du bureau de mon oncle, elle était triste mais quand elle me vit, elle me sauta au cou, heureuse de me voir, ce qui accentua mon malaise.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Pas vraiment. J'allais voir oncle Jeb.

-J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis une dernière fois.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de ça, Gaby. J'ai déconné, je dois faire face.

Elle caressa la joue, me sourit.

-Je devais le faire, et il a accepté d'annuler le procès public mais il y aura un conseil restreint.

Elle en était affectée visiblement.

-Je dois prévenir Mel, Jared, Christina, Brandt et Lacey. C'est dans une heure.

-Tu vas y assister ?

-Oui, et ta tante, elle est déjà avec Jeb.

J'eus un frisson glacé qui me parcourut.

-Ne te bile pas, Gaby, surtout pas. Le principal est que je sois de retour avec Tina, le reste est relatif.

Du moins, je devais m'en convaincre.

-Comment tu vas sinon ? Et avec Ian, ça avance ?

-Nous formons à nouveau un couple, sourit-elle.

Alors ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Je la soulevai du sol, en la félicitant.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, enfin une bonne chose !

Je la quittai deux minutes plus tard. En franchissant le bureau de Jeb, je le trouvais en pleine discussion avec Maggie. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour me parler.

-Oncle Jeb… commençai-je.

-Présente-toi devant le conseil dans une heure, on doit encore parler de certaines choses, Maggie et moi.

Je voulus insister, j'avais un projet à lui soumettre mais je parvins à me retenir, pressentant que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire.

-Bien.

Je pris la direction du terrain de sport immédiatement. J'avais mal au ventre, je devais extérioriser cette angoisse. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je dirai pour me défendre, ni même si je me défendrais. Je voulais juste une seule chose.

-Tina !

Elle était sur le terrain, jouait au foot avec Ian, tentant de le contourner pour tirer. Elle se figea un instant, sans rien exprimer pour autant.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Proposa Ian.

-Oui.

Il me passa la balle, je tentai de marquer mais Tina me contra et récupéra la balle avec violence. La suite fut dans le même style, si bien que Ian dut y mettre un terme car j'étais incapable de la canaliser, d'échanger avec elle. Il nous sépara, fit barrage, emmena Tina loin de moi et tenta de lui parler. Je jetai de temps en temps un œil vers eux, délaissant le ballon de foot pour des essais de lancer-francs.

-Jamie, m'appela finalement Ian après dix minutes. Viens voir un peu.

Ma tension était retombée, je me dirigeai vers eux avec plus de sérénité.

-Dans vingt minutes le conseil commencera m'a prévenu Gaby, parlez un peu, soyez solidaires, c'est important.

J'appréciai son intervention, je lui tendis la main et il me la serra dans une poigne ferme que je lui rendis.

-Merci Ian.

Il m'examina un instant puis hocha la tête et nous quitta :

-Je retourner bosser puisque je ne suis pas convié au Conseil.

Tina se détourna pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc, je vis là un accord tacite pour entamer une discussion. Je m'accroupis devant elle, elle était exténuée, marquée par les cernes, et remplie de colère.

-Pourquoi tu es fâchée ?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-Non, je ne comprends pas, est-ce parce que j'ai pas pu rester avec toi cette nuit ?

-Je n'ai beaucoup dormi.

-J'ai tout fait pour venir te chercher.

-Ben fallait en faire plus !

Elle daigna enfin me regarder. Je tressaillis.

-T'es pas cool !

-J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, je suis comme je suis, et c'est toi qui t'es accroché à mes basques, résultat, me revoilà encore coincée ici !

Le coup porta, elle était douée pour ça.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ? Parce qu'on est revenus ici ?

-Tu t'es pas battu pour moi !

-Bien sûr que si ! M'indignai-je. Je t'ai défendue contre Mel.

-Je te parle de ce procès qu'on me colle comme si j'étais une criminelle !

-Il y a des règles ici, on doit les respecter.

-Voilà pourquoi je préfère vivre seule ! Je n'aime pas les règles, je n'aime pas vivre en communauté, je ne peux faire confiance à personne !

Elle détourna le regard.

-Je ne veux plus qu'on me juge ou qu'on me fasse du mal.

Mon cœur se serra.

-Personne ne t'en fera ici.

-Tu m'en as fait, m'assena-t-elle, durement.

-Moi ? Mais… mais non, je… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-T'as creusé ton trou, j'ai rien vu venir.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu m'as laissé t'aimer et je t'en veux pour ça !

J'étais en plein choc.

-Tina…

Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais elle refusa, ce qui accentua ma confusion.

-Ne crois pas que ça m'empêchera de repartir une fois ce stupide procès terminé, et seule cette fois, siffla-t-elle.

Elle avait énoncé tout haut mes craintes, je voulus la raisonner mais elle se leva pour partir.

-Finissons-en.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

Nous avions été soulagés en apprenant leur retour ce matin. J'étais allé voir Mel qui ressemblait à un mort-vivant, elle était pâle et accusait des bleus au visage. Elle m'avait plutôt froidement accueilli. J'avais ensuite compris pourquoi : elle aussi était contre ce procès et elle était fâchée avec Jared.

-Ne m'en veux pas Ian, mais je sens que je vais exploser. Tout part en vrille à cause de cette gamine.

-Elle n'est pas la seule fautive.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Gaby nous avait trouvés là, sur un des bancs du réfectoire et s'était jointe à moi pour essayer de la réconforter. Ensuite elle avait voulu parler de choses avec son amie et elles s'étaient éclipsées. J'avais commencé mes corvées quand Gaby m'annonça que le procès était annulé et qu'il y aurait à la place un conseil restreint auquel elle devait participer en fin de matinée. Vers dix heures, soucieux, je décidai de faire une pause sur le terrain de sport. La minute suivante, Christina débarqua pour faire quelques paniers, elle était si stressée que je lui proposai à la place une partie de foot pour éviter d'être ridicule. Etonnamment elle accepta. Elle était tellement remplie de colère que j'en fis les frais et Jamie, en arrivant, prit le relais. Je parvins à renouer la communication entre eux.

En les quittant, je me demandais comment cela finirait. Je récurai les cuves quand Kyle me rejoignit pour me filer un coup de main.

-Dommage qu'ils aient annulé ce procès, ça m'aurait fait de la distraction le temps que tu te décides à me donner une réponse.

-Kyle, soupirai-je. Ce n'est pas facile ce que tu me demandes.

-Bien sûr que si, tu viens ou tu viens pas.

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

-C'est quoi qui te retient ?

-Gaby a ses amis ici.

-Elle s'en fera d'autres.

-Elle n'a pas envie de partir, je le sens, même si elle m'a dit le contraire.

Oui, nous en avions parlé la veille, après le passage inopiné de mon frère alors que nous…

-Elle t'a dit ok, alors on y va, pourquoi tu te casses la tête ?

-Parce que je l'aime, tu devrais comprendre ça, espèce d'idiot !

Oh oui, je l'aimais tellement que ça me faisait peur. Et lui imposer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la faire souffrir était au-dessus de mes forces. Quand je lui avais demandé son avis, elle m'avait souri, m'avait répondu :

-J'irai là où tu iras.

Pourtant la nuit dernière, elle avait été agitée par des cauchemars, cela m'avait réveillé et il en fallait pour me sortir du sommeil. J'en avais conclu qu'elle était angoissée parce que ses amis n'étaient pas encore revenus, et que l'idée de les quitter l'avait encore plus bouleversée.

Kyle me scrutait avec impatience.

-Je comprends juste que tu me mets de côté encore.

-Tu n'es pas juste !

Il se renferma, se concentrant sur son travail, et se détourna. Ne comprenait-il pas que j'étais entre deux feux ?

-Ian ! Kyle !

Gaby accourut vers nous, toute essoufflée.

-Le Conseil vous demande.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ? S'agaça Kyle.

Elle repartait déjà en sens inverse, sans aucune réponse. Sans chercher à comprendre, je me lavai les mains et la suivis d'un pas tranquille, elle n'avançait pas vite. Kyle derrière moi, grommelait dans sa barbe.

Dans le bureau de Jeb régnait une tension à couper au couteau. Il était assis derrière son bureau, Maggie était assise sur le bord du dit bureau. Tous les autres étaient debout, Jamie et Christina face à Jeb, et donc dos à nous. Lacey, Jared et Brandt d'un côté, Mel et Gaby de l'autre, tous de profil.

-On est là, dit Kyle dans un soupir irrité. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur la sanction à appliquer, nous informa Jeb. Quelques idées ont été émises mais soit elles sont jugées trop sévères, soit elles sont jugées trop douces. Alors j'ai eu une idée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je fronçai les sourcils, tout comme Kyle.

-Ça pue l'arnaque, marmonna-t-il.

Et il avait raison, une fois que Jeb eut énoncé son idée, il se rebella.

-Hors de question que j'emmène ces mioches derrière moi !

Jeb était bien sûr au courant du fait qu'il voulait rejoindre Soleil au repaire de Nate.

-Quelle en serait l'utilité ? Temporisai-je avant que Kyle ne pète un plomb.

-Un bannissement temporaire, un autre lieu, d'autres règles, une autre mentalité et surtout l'impossibilité de se faire la malle. Peut-être comprendront-ils qu'ici ils sont plus libres qu'ils ne le seront jamais ailleurs et que la survie n'est pas un choix délibérée mais une nécessité.

-Je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité, persista Kyle.

-C'est pourquoi Gaby ira avec toi.

Je lançai à Gaby un regard étonné et inquiet.

-J'ai demandé à ce que tu m'accompagnes, Ian, si bien sûr tu es d'accord, hésita-t-elle.

-J'irai là où tu iras.

Elle me sourit avec gratitude. Je le lui rendis car elle me permettait de ne pas laisser Kyle partir seul. Cependant, je savais que ça lui coûtait ce départ et même si ce n'était que temporaire, je devinais qu'elle le subissait mais il était inutile d'aller contre car elle était capable de beaucoup de chose pour ses proches, et c'était une qualité que j'admirais. Mon rôle était de veiller à son bien-être et à ce que l'on revienne auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Kyle me jeta un regard en biais. Je percevais sa colère.

-Puisque tout est décidé, il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Nous n'avons pas encore voté, l'informa Jeb. Tu peux refuser.

-Et si je refuse, quelle serait l'autre option ?

-La séparation définitive, Christina chez Nate, dans cette forteresse elle ne risque pas de fuir, Jamie chez Max ou Russel, enfin dans la mesure où ils acceptent d'accueillir un adolescent un peu trop influençable.

Jamie serra les poings sans un mot. Je vis les visages de chacun perdre un peu de couleur, même Lacey en semblait affectée. Christina se tourna légèrement pour parler à Kyle, je pus enfin voir son expression. Elle était furieuse mais en dessous je devinais de la peur. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur ? D'être prisonnière ? D'être loin de Jamie ?

-Kyle, ne te sens pas obligé, on s'aime pas des masses et tu me dois rien, je n'ai pas peur d'être seule.

Elle avait peur d'être seule au contraire et aussi d'être loin de Jamie, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

-Et tu te fous bien que mon frère aille chez des inconnus, loin de moi, et qu'il soit seul ! S'emporta Mel.

-Vous n'avez qu'à le garder ici, je ne suis pas responsable de vos décisions à la con !

Jamie, toujours de dos, restait silencieux mais je voyais rien qu'à sa posture qu'il encaissait mal.

-Un peu de respect, c'est ce qu'il te manque jeune fille, gronda Jeb en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Elle se tut, impressionnée malgré elle.

-Tu vois bien qu'elle se fiche de toi, Jamie, elle se fout bien de ce qui peut t'arriver !

Pas de réaction. Je craignais une implosion de sa part.

-Pour une fois cette folle a raison, intervint Tina, la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est ma liberté !

-Mel reste où tu es ! S'écria Jared.

Il s'approcha de Christina.

-Nous t'avons rendu ton corps, c'est ça être libre. Si tu ne le comprends pas, tu n'as rien à faire ici, et tant que tu penseras que nous sommes contre toi, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner et tu te sentiras prisonnière. Vous vous prétendez adultes, être adulte c'est prendre ses responsabilités, considérer les autres et agir pour le bien commun. Nous ne sommes pas des baby-sitter, nous devons pouvoir vous faire confiance, bordel ! C'est pas si difficile à comprendre ! Il y a des enfants ici et un bébé qui va arriver. Il faut les protéger, c'est aussi notre devoir. Alors Christina il va falloir choisir et bien, parce que je sais que Jamie n'acceptera pas d'être séparé de toi et qu'il va risquer sa vie pour te retrouver. Et Mel…

Il posa les yeux sur elle.

-…elle ne supportera pas une séparation définitive, et encore moins une mort prématurée de son frère.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Ok, céda Kyle, vous avez une heure, après on se casse.

-On n'a pas encore voté, persista Jeb.

Ce fut rapide, la décision fut unanime.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda Mel au bord des larmes.

-Je laisse à Gaby le soin de décider de leur retour.

Kyle fut le premier à partir, le reste du Conseil suivit. Gaby m'attrapa la main pour m'entrainer avec elle.

-Je dois voir un truc avec Jeb, vas-y je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Devant Jeb, je posai mes mains à plat sur le bureau.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui imposez ?

-Gaby est la seule à pouvoir canaliser cette gamine, elle est aussi la seule à pouvoir la comprendre. Elle a cette capacité, j'ai confiance en elle. Mon but est de les voir revenir et s'intégrer à cette communauté.

-Bien, et si je décide de rester là-bas avec Gaby, Kyle et Soleil ?

Ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Bon débarras, se contenta de jubiler Maggie.

-C'est ton choix, tu es libre et si c'est le choix de Gaby, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Il n'était pas dupe, évidemment.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions devant les camions, Jared et Mel parlaient à Jamie, Gaby à Christina et moi je me demandais où était mon frère.

-Je reviens, prévins-je Gaby.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à chercher, il était dans le caveau.

-Kyle ?

-Putain ! On peut jamais être tranquille ! Lâche-moi !

Je ne l'écoutai pas et le rejoignis, je pensais qu'il était près de Jodi mais en fait il se tenait près de Nicholas.

-Ça va ?

-Je suis venu dire au revoir à mes potes, à Jodi. Selma était ici, elle y a passé la nuit et la journée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il fronça les sourcils, tout comme moi encore une fois.

-Quand tu reviendras, il faudra l'aider.

Je m'étonnai de cette requête.

-Pour qu'elle remonte et qu'elle oublie un peu sa rancune envers Gaby, m'éclaira-t-il.

-Pas sûr que je revienne ici, Kyle.

Il eut un soupir désabusé.

-Tu reviendras, je le sais, tant pis pour ma gueule. Je suis ton grand frère, c'est pas à toi de veiller sur moi.

Je voulus répondre mais il fit demi-tour.

-Ramène tes fesses, j'ai hâte de débouler sur mon cheval blanc récupérer _ma_ Princesse.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai avec un point de vue de Soleil pour commencer. C'est bientôt fini alors savourez chaque chapitre.<p> 


	30. Le conflit

Relecture **PlumeNoiire**, j'ai validé certaines de ses modifications assez pertinentes.

Merci à** Nath, Amandine, Caro, Estelle7 et PlumeNoiire **pour vos reviews.

Merci pour les alertes et les favoris.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : Le conflit.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOLEIL<strong>

**Il y a une semaine**

-Soleil, on y va ?

Rachel se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de ma chambre. Il était encore tôt mais nous étions de corvée de ravitaillement aujourd'hui. Cela faisait cinq semaines que j'étais ici et je m'étais adaptée facilement à leur mode de vie. Tout était défini de manière précise et rien n'était laissé au hasard. Nous bénéficiions aussi d'électricité ce qui n'était pas négligeable, nous pouvions avoir accès à la télévision, et certains gars tentaient même de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec d'autres clans. Je pouvais passer des heures avec eux, posant mille et une questions, donnant mon avis lorsque j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'ils disaient ou si j'avais une autre opinion. Au fil des semaines je me sentais intégrée, j'étais une des leurs. J'avais trouvé ma place.

Ma présence était pour eux une bénédiction, car depuis la mort de Rott, il devenait difficile de sortir se ravitailler. J'avais plus de responsabilité dans ce clan et j'apprenais à aimer ça. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui c'était déjà la quatrième fois que je sortais, j'avais été dépanner deux autres clans : celui de Max et Gail. Tout se passait bien, ils me trouvaient réactive et efficace et cela avait accentué ma confiance en moi. Une confiance que Serena possédait déjà et qui me permettait de faire pas mal de choses que je n'aurais jamais faites auparavant. Elle possédait des avantages physiques et psychologiques que Jodi ne m'apportait pas.

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre pour finir de m'apprêter. J'avais la chance de posséder un miroir en pied, seule exigence que j'avais demandée lors de notre première sortie. J'avais un besoin insistant de me regarder dans une glace. Face à ce miroir, je me passais régulièrement au rayon x, toujours étonnée de me voir dans ce corps. Je m'attendais certains jours à y voir Jodi tant l'habitude de voir son visage était constant. A présent, j'étais bien différente d'avant et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Dans un sens, c'était ce qui m'avait permis de faire le deuil de ce que j'avais laissé dans la grotte.

Je brossai mes longs cheveux roux, rajustai mon chemisier beige et mon pantalon noir. Ainsi j'étais banale, enfin presque, j'attirais souvent les regards malgré tout et cela me gênait autant que ça me plaisait. Dans le corps de Jodi j'étais aussi belle (une beauté plus simple, moins flagrante) mais j'étais avec Kyle alors les gens me regardait différemment. Ici j'étais libre et les garçons le savaient.

-On y va.

Dans le camion, Nate me salua. Il avait perdu du poids, il était cerné et renfermé. Je me plaçai à l'avant, Rachel et Ellen (la compagne d'Evan) à l'arrière. Evan, qui se tenait non loin du camion, fit un signe à Ellen qui baissa sa vitre et il accourut pour un dernier baiser. Mon cœur se pinça, fatalement.

Sur la route, nous fîmes une halte pour faire le plein, le jeune homme qui tenait l'aire couverte de la station-service se figea à ma vue. Il n'avait pas vingt ans, il était de taille moyenne, filiforme, brun et imberbe. Je lui souris, gênée tout d'abord puis amusée et il me proposa de l'aide que j'acceptai pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Vous pourriez vérifier les pneus ?

Il se hâta avec zèle sans se douter que mes amis étaient planqués à l'arrière. Il pleuvait et des lunettes de soleil auraient paru suspectes. Les pneus vérifiés, le plein effectué, il me proposa de l'huile de moteur et d'autres liquides nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du véhicule.

-Vous travailler dans la livraison ? Me questionna-t-il en détaillant ma tenue.

-Non, j'ai loué ce camion pour déménager, mes amis vont m'aider.

-Vous déménagez où ?

-Vous êtes bien curieux.

Il rougit.

-Ce n'était pas mal intentionné.

-Je le sais, je vous taquinais.

Je pouvais effectivement me montrer taquine, c'était un trait spécifique à Serena avec lequel je jonglais pour pimenter mes conversations avec mes nouveaux amis. Il me sourit de nouveau, les yeux pétillants.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Malgré la pluie, le temps était lourd.

-D'accord.

Je l'accompagnai en me retenant de jeter un œil vers le camion. Je m'attablai au comptoir et il me servit le verre que j'avais choisi : de l'eau pétillante. J'adorais la sensation des bulles qui pétillaient dans ma bouche, c'était une boisson que je ne me lasserai jamais de boire sur cette planète. Il y avait ajouté une rondelle de citron, un pur délice. Il m'observa siroter mon verre, ravi.

-Vous venez de quelle planète ?

-Je crois que vous avez de nouveaux clients, éludai-je.

Il s'en alla, dépité de me laisser. J'aurais pu en sourire si je n'avais pas eu le cœur en peine. Je finis d'avaler mon verre, et me rendis tranquillement vers le camion. J'aurai pus répondre à sa question mais la conversation se serait éternisée et mes compagnons de voyage m'attendaient.

-Tu en as du succès, rit Nate en se remettant au volant une fois éloigné de la station.

Le voir rire était exceptionnel.

-C'est normal, intervint Ellen, elle est super belle même dans ces fringues pourries. Ce n'est pas juste.

Ellen ne me portait pas dans son cœur, elle avait toujours une pique, un mot à dire me concernant.

-Elle est jalouse, c'est tout, m'avait informé Rachel.

-Pourquoi ? Elle sort avec Evan, il est adorable, elle en a de la chance.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est très typique du comportement féminin.

Selon moi, la jalousie était un vilain défaut qui avait tendance à n'apporter que des conflits, surtout au sein d'un groupe.

Nate se contenta de rire de plus belle au commentaire d'Ellen.

-Ah les femmes.

Il fut le seul à s'en amuser. Je fixai l'horizon sans le voir, songeuse. Les journées passaient vite, par contre ce n'était pas le cas de mes nuits. Pourtant j'étais lessivée mais je me retournais constamment chaque soir dans mon lit inconfortable. Eveillée, je pensais à Kyle. Dans mes rêves, je pensais à Sid. Deux trous béants qui me faisaient souffrir. Plusieurs fois, Rachel m'avait proposé de faire un tour à la grotte mais j'avais rejeté son offre. La plaie était encore trop à vif, je ne savais pas comment je réagirais face à Kyle. Cet abandon m'avait esquintée.

-Soleil ?

Nate avait recouvré son air grave.

-Oui ?

-En plus du ravitaillement, et si on faisait un ratissage ?

Je me raidis, soudain stressée.

-Je ne sais pas…

J'avais peur, peur de flancher devant l'un des miens au moment de passer à l'acte. Depuis mon arrivée dans son repaire, il m'avait posé la question une seule fois et j'avais refusé. Nate était quelqu'un d'ouvert et de compatissant. Cependant, le temps passait et il lui démangeait de reprendre cette activité que ma présence rendait bien plus simple et moins périlleuse.

-Nous n'avons réussi à libérer que vingt personnes en deux ans, tous les autres sont décédées.

Ce n'était pas une critique, mais ça le minait visiblement.

-Je ne me sens pas prête, Nate.

Il se renferma telle une huître.

-Bien.

Je ne perçus aucun ressentiment, juste de la déception. Je savais pourquoi il était si impatient, enfin je le devinais plutôt. C'était un moyen de rendre justice à son ami disparu. Je dévisageai un instant son profil triste et repensai machinalement à ce que m'avait dit Soulève-la-Brume : j'avais apparemment un don d'empathie, j'étais pleine de ressources et j'avais la capacité de devenir une Âme de soutien. Il l'avait dit peut-être pour m'amadouer, mais je l'avais cru et j'y croyais encore. Tout le monde voulait trouver sa place et il semblait savoir où était la mienne. Il pensait surtout aux Âmes en parlant de soutien mais je pouvais aussi l'élargir aux humains, car je me sentais en partie humaine et que je les comprenais mieux, bien mieux. Nate avait besoin d'aide, il surmontait mal la disparition de Rott. En quelques semaines, je l'avais très peu vu, il s'isolait, mangeait moins, dormait mal d'après ce que j'avais compris. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point la perte de Rott l'avait affecté.

-Je vais t'aider Nate. Et pas que pour le ratissage.

Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil et hocha simplement la tête.

-Merci.

Le ravitaillement nous prit deux jours, le temps de visiter plusieurs magasins. A la fin de cette deuxième journée, en sillonnant le rayon du dernier hypermarché, je réfléchissais à un moyen d'aider Nate quand un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je fis doucement volte-face. A cinq mètres de là se tenait un homme qui me fixait avec stupeur.

-Sid…

J'en lâchai ma boite de légumes version XXL dans un fracas qui ne m'atteignit même pas. Un manutentionnaire, qui mettait des produits en rayon un peu plus loin, se précipita vers moi.

-Ça va madame ?

Je fis un pas en avant, ignorant cet employé serviable puis je courus sans me poser de questions pour me jeter dans les bras de cette Âme. Mon Âme mâle, mon compagnon, celui grâce à qui je me sentais complète. Je m'y sentis bien aussitôt. Je ne portais pas de talons, j'étais un peu moins grande face à lui donc je dus lever la tête pour le voir de plus près. Je tressaillis dès que nos regards se croisèrent. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi bel homme, avec ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés et ses yeux d'un noir profond contrastant avec la clarté de son être qui irradiait. Je distinguais de nouvelles rides au coin de ses yeux, ce pli définitif au milieu de son front et ses joues creusées.

-Où étais-tu ?

Je ne sus que lui répondre.

-Serena, pourquoi es-tu partie sans un mot ? Insista-t-il. Je croyais que tu avais été enlevée, j'en ai perdu la raison, j'ai ameuté tous les Traqueurs du coin.

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains, des mains tremblantes, ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes.

-Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je, accablée.

Je ne voyais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Je le vis secouer la tête, se résigner à ne pas obtenir de réponse.

-Tu es là, tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je te dois une explication mais pas ici.

Il releva la tête, inspectant les alentours, nous étions un sujet d'attention.

-Sortons, décréta-t-il de cette voix grave que j'adorais.

Il attrapa ma main et me tira vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je me laissai entraîner, l'esprit déconnecté du reste du monde. A l'angle du bâtiment, je me retrouvai adossée au mur en béton, enlacée dans une étreinte douce qui m'était familière et agréable. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait, compris-je, alors que sa bouche réclamait la mienne.

-Serena, soupira-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je n'étais pas Serena. Je n'étais pas celle qu'il voulait, celle qu'il aimait et il n'était pas celui que je voulais, celui que j'aimais. Soudainement tout s'éclaircit, je me sentis mal, et malhonnête, et détestable.

-On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

Il fit un bond, comme moi et se retourna pour affronter celui qui nous avait interrompus. Nate et Rachel se tenaient devant nous, et leur expression n'arrangeait en rien ma situation. Sid se braqua et se posta devant moi quand il comprit que nous étions face à des humains, prêt à défendre celle qu'il considérait comme sienne.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal, je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-la.

Nate fronça les sourcils.

-C'est qui, lui, Soleil ?

Il s'était penché sur le côté pour mieux me voir, curieux.

-Vous faites erreur…, commença Sid

-Il faut l'emmener, décidai-je subitement.

Sid se tourna vers moi, plongé dans une incompréhension totale mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

Je conduisais un peu vite, Ian me le fit remarquer. Il était à l'avant avec moi, Gaby était à l'arrière entre les deux mioches qui ne se parlaient pas. Une situation que je ne lui enviais pas. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans l'habitacle, je pouvais me concentrer sur la route mais parfois mon esprit déviait vers mon but, vers Soleil. J'imaginais sa réaction, son bonheur que je revienne à ses côtés une bonne fois pour toute. Je me sentais fébrile, je n'arrivais même pas à manger tant l'excitation me tenaillait.

-Je vais prendre le relais, décréta Ian, avale un truc avant que tu ne t'écroules d'inanition.

Tandis que je le guidais quand il avait un doute sur le chemin à prendre, je fis un effort pour me nourrir et boire un peu. Il faisait chaud malgré la pluie qui nous était tombée dessus. Quand Gaby proposa à son tour de conduire après la halte pipi, j'hésitai, je ne voulais pas me retrouver à l'arrière. Ian se dévoua alors, et je pus fermer un peu les yeux.

-Ian tu lui expliques le reste du trajet…

Une main me secoua.

-Kyle, on fait comment pour les mines ?

Ian qui avait repris le volant me fixait avec inquiétude. Merde, les fameuses mines… Je fronçai les sourcils devant le dernier obstacle de mes retrouvailles avec Soleil, ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'empêcher de revenir vers elle.

-J'en sais rien, grommelai-je, encore ensommeillé.

-Des mines ? Couina Christina. Pas question que je reste là pendant que vous jouez à cache-cache avec des explosifs.

Elle fit mine de vouloir descendre, je me penchai vers l'arrière et saisis son poignet avec fermeté.

-Toi, tu fais pas chier et tu restes là ! Les mines seront les cadets de tes soucis si tu m'énerves !

Elle se rassit, furieuse.

-T'es une bonne petite.

Je descendis du véhicule et examinai la grille sous la pluie, il n'y avait pas de cadenas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour verrouiller. Je tirai dessus et elle céda facilement, ouvrant le passage sur le large terrain miné. Je savais qu'il y avait des caméras, il suffisait d'attendre. Ian se posta non loin de moi, scrutant aussi l'horizon.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus ?

-Y'a qu'à attendre.

La nuit s'amorçait mais l'air était encore chaud, presque étouffant.

-Ne restez pas sous la pluie, nous conseilla Gaby.

-Ouais, retourne dans la voiture, Ian.

-Je reste avec toi.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, quelque chose le préoccupait, je l'avais remarqué tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce qui te casse la tête ?

-Des milliers de trucs.

-Mais encore ?

-Regarde !

Il me pointait du doigt l'entrée du repaire. Une voiture approchait, à notre hauteur, Rachel descendit avec une arme pointée vers nous qu'elle abaissa en nous reconnaissant. Elle eut une drôle d'expression en me voyant.

-On vous attendait pas, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-On peut t'expliquer à l'intérieur ?

-Venez, suivez-moi.

Ce fut laborieux de la suivre, et les cris d'effrois à l'arrière me tapaient sur le système. Une fois en sécurité et surtout au sec, je pris mon sac et descendis sans attendre les autres. Je rêvai de me changer mais encore plus de retrouver une certaine personne, mais ça devrait attendre. Je rejoignis Rachel qui attendait tel un soldat, les jambes écartées, les bras croisés.

-J'aimerais voir Nate.

-Je suis là, entendis-je derrière elle.

Il avançait d'un pas lourd, et me salua d'une poigne de fer. Il dévia son regard pour observer les autres restés près du camion.

-C'est quoi tout ce monde ?

Je lui tendis le courrier que Jeb m'avait remis à son attention. Il le parcourut rapidement et le replia pour le glisser dans sa poche.

-Bien.

Il se tourna vers Rachel.

-Tu emmènes Kyle et tu le briefes sur Soleil. Moi je vais faire le point avec les autres.

-Comment ça… ?

-Ok, patron, me coupa Rachel. Amène-toi, Kyle, j'ai des trucs à te dire !

Mon estomac se tordit d'un coup. Je la suivis sans mot dire, et sans un regard en arrière. Nous longeâmes le même couloir que la dernière fois et quand nous fûmes devant la porte blindée, elle me fit face, soucieuse, ce qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Vas-y, accouche !

-Lors d'un ravitaillement, on a récupéré le conjoint de Serena.

Je cherchai à comprendre de quoi elle me parlait.

-Serena ?

-L'ancien Hôte du corps de Soleil, s'agaça-t-elle.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur mes entrailles.

-Depuis, on l'a désinséré mais Soleil et Sid se sont un peu rapprochés malgré tout.

Elle fit le code sans plus se préoccuper de mon état, elle me conduisit sans un mot vers l'ascenseur puis à travers les couloirs, à la recherche d'une chambre libre.

-Tu dormiras ici, c'est une chambre double comme tu le sais, tu auras sûrement un colocataire.

-Je veux être avec Soleil.

-Elle… elle a déjà un colocataire.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je balançai mon sac dans la chambre et fis un pas vif vers elle. Elle ne cilla même pas.

-On arrête les conneries ! Où est-elle ? Sifflai-je.

Elle me fixa sans mot dire pendant au moins dix bonnes secondes, je me sentis sur le point d'exploser.

-Elle dîne, je suppose.

Je m'élançai dans les couloirs, trempé mais je m'en foutais, je tentai de me repérer, cherchant ce foutu réfectoire. J'eus l'impression de tourner en rond jusqu'à ce que je croise un des habitants qui me reconnut, me salua et me dirigea vers mon point de chute. Je n'eus pas besoin d'entrer, elle quittait la pièce en compagnie d'un gars, un gars aussi grand et massif que moi, aussi brun que j'étais blond, et pas moche pour bien me faire chier !

Je m'immobilisai, incapable de faire un pas de plus, glacé en voyant sa main autour de la taille de ma femme.

-Kyle ?

Elle venait de se rendre compte de ma présence. Elle devint aussi pâle que du papier calque. L'homme s'adressa à elle, elle ne lui répondit pas, fit un pas vers moi. Mon cerveau anesthésié parut fonctionner à nouveau et mes membres aussi. Je plongeai sur eux, écartant l'intrus avec violence.

-Kyle ! Non ! Cria Soleil, en prenant place entre lui et moi.

Je lui attrapai les mains.

-Je suis revenu, parvins-je à articuler. Je suis là maintenant.

Je pressai ses mains pour lui faire passer le message. Je la voyais capituler, je fis le maximum pour me calmer, pour ne pas la braquer.

-Je vais vous laisser, se manifesta le gars, qui faisait déjà demi-tour. Je t'attends dans notre chambre.

Il y eut un nouveau court-circuit dans mon cerveau à mesure que je réalisais ce qu'il insinuait. Je lâchai les mains de Soleil pour foncer sur lui. Pris par surprise, il encaissa un coup de poing en pleine figure, explosant sa bouche. Il voulut répliquer.

-Non, Sid ! Hurla Soleil.

Il baissa son poing mais pas moi, il encaissa un autre coup, vacilla sans tomber et prit de l'élan pour m'enchainer bien comme il faut. Trois coups plus tard, je gisais au sol comme une lavette. La vache ! Il m'avait mis KO !

Il essuya de sa manche le sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche, Soleil nous fixa tour à tour, horrifiée. Je me redressai tant bien que mal, la mâchoire en feu, l'abdomen défoncé et le thorax compressé. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle et s'éloigna sans un mot, nullement courbaturé.

-Sid ! Attend ! cria-t-elle.

Il continua son chemin. Elle se tourna lentement vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Me reprocha-t-elle avec virulence.

L'atmosphère se congela littéralement. Je fis un pas vers elle, elle recula. Elle me parut aussi inaccessible que lors de son réveil. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

-Je pars quelques jours et c'est ça que tu fais pendant mon absence ?

Ses yeux étincelèrent.

-Tu es parti, tu m'as laissée ici, tu voulais que je reste bien sagement à t'attendre ?

Je ne reconnaissais pas Soleil dans ces mots, pourtant elle continua sur la même lancée.

-Tu as fait ton choix, Kyle, maintenant laisse-moi refaire ma vie.

Elle suivit le même chemin que ce Sid précédemment et ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers moi.

OoooO

J'étais seul dans cette chambre épouvantable, Ian partageait la sienne avec Jamie et Gaby avec la chieuse. Je n'avais pas envie de la plaindre, j'étais encore en train d'encaisser tout ce merdier. Rachel me rapporta un en-cas que je ne pus avaler. Je ne pris pas la peine de me déshabiller et m'allongeai tel quel. Je me focalisai sur la porte, non verrouillée comme toutes les portes, persuadé que Soleil viendrait. Alors quand la porte s'ouvrît, je me redressai d'un coup, bouleversé.

-Soleil ?

-Ce n'est que moi.

C'était Ian.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?

-J'étais inquiet pour toi.

Il s'assit sur le lit d'en face. C'était comme une impression de déjà-vu. Je voulais le rembarrer mais à quoi bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute, et puis je n'avais pas le courage de me disputer avec qui que ce soit. Je me contentai de lui tourner le dos pour essayer de dormir.

-Ça va s'arranger, frangin, elle t'aime, laisse-lui du temps.

-Pas avec ce play-boy de pacotille dans ses pattes.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient juste amis.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu.

-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses tu le sais. Tu en es la preuve.

Pas moyen de trouver une réplique cinglante. Je me contentai donc d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Demain va la voir, essaie de discuter, de comprendre et…

-Et rien, bordel ! Elle a fait son choix, je me casse d'ici dès demain !

Mon cœur se broya définitivement face à cette option qui n'en était pas une, mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre.

-Tu es lâche.

Je ne répondis pas, vexé. Il avait raison, j'avais peur de me battre et de perdre. Quand elle était Jodi, j'avais cette certitude qu'elle serait toujours restée auprès de moi mais ici, influencée par le souvenir de Serena, j'avais l'impression de ne plus la connaître.

-Attends au moins une journée, fais ce que je te dis pour une fois, Kyle. Tu y gagneras.

J'avais envie de le croire.

-Une journée, marmonnai-je, après je me tire.

Je m'étais endormi, je me réveillai en sursaut vers trois heures du matin, oppressé. J'avais rêvé d'elle, de ses bras, de son corps…

Ian n'était plus là, j'étais seul. Je traversai le couloir à la recherche de Soleil, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas changé de chambre depuis la dernière fois. Face à la porte, j'eus un moment de doute. Je voulus frapper, je baissai la poignée à la place. Je pensais être confronté au noir complet mais il y avait une table de chevet et une veilleuse… et Sid. Elle dormait dans ses bras dans un lit exigu qui accentuait leur proximité. Cette vision me pulvérisa, j'étais comme une tour qui s'effondrait suite à une explosion. Je parvins à refermer la porte, et m'adossai au mur pour m'y laisser glisser, dévasté. J'étais semblable à un champ de ruines.

Je me mis à pleurer.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

En arrivant dans ce lieu digne d'un film futuriste, je me sentis mal. Je descendis de mon côté suivis de Gaby et Tina descendit du sien. Elle refusait toute discussion et s'était enfermée dans un mutisme destructeur depuis la fin du Conseil. Conseil durant lequel elle m'avait piétiné.

Depuis, j'étais à l'ouest.

Kyle s'en alla avec Rachel, nous laissant seuls avec Nate qui avança vers nous. Il nous examina Tina et moi, impassible et s'arrêta devant Gaby. Il lui sourit avec une franche affection.

-Je suis content que tu viennes faire un tour ici. Alors, tu es de corvée de baby-sitting ?

Elle me zieuta, attrapa ma main, ce qui eut le don de m'apaiser instantanément.

-Je veille sur eux, le temps que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre et pour cela j'ai besoin de ton aide, Nate.

-Compte sur moi.

Il salua Ian, puis il tourna la tête vers moi, tout sourire envolé.

-Il y a des règles ici, va falloir les respecter.

-Quelles règles ? demanda Tina, toujours d'une humeur de chien.

- Règle numéro une : ici, rien n'est gratuit, tout le monde travaille pour gagner sa place.

Ça je connaissais.

-Règle numéro deux : pas de vol.

Normal.

-Règle numéro trois : on ne sort pas sans autorisation même pour aller prendre l'air.

Aïe !

-Règle numéro quatre : pas d'agression physique envers qui que ce soit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder vers Tina qui écoutait sans rien laisser paraitre hormis de la colère, un trait de sa personnalité que je voyais trop souvent.

-Règle numéro cinq : il y a des horaires pour tout ici, si vous êtes en retard : vous avez une sanction, si vous oubliez de faire vos tâches : vous avez une sanction, si vous refusez de travailler ou d'obéir à un ordre direct : vous avez une sanction, si vous ne respectez pas mon règlement intérieur : vous avez une sanction.

La main de Gaby compressa la mienne.

-Quel genre de sanction ? S'enquit-elle à son tour d'une petite voix.

-Privation de nourriture, privation de sommeil, isolement sans lumière pendant plusieurs jours dans les cas extrêmes.

C'était digne d'une prison !

-Si ça ne vous plait pas, continua-t-il, c'est du pareil au même, je ne vais pas renvoyer cette pauvre Gaby sans avoir essayé de l'aider à calmer l'ardeur de deux ados indisciplinés. Nous ne faisons pas de distinction d'âge, de sexe. A bon entendeur, sur ce, suivez-moi.

J'observais, sans réel intérêt, la modernité de son repaire, inquiet de ce qui nous attendait. Les sanctions citées n'avaient rien de rassurant. En remarquant toutes ces portes blindées, je compris pourquoi Jeb nous avait envoyés ici : il était difficile voir impossible de quitter cet endroit. Nous prîmes un ascenseur qui nous fit descendre d'un étage, je percevais l'appréhension de Tina qui souffrait visiblement d'un peu de claustrophobie. J'aurais voulu la rassurer, peu importait son comportement, je ne lui souhaitais pas du mal, au contraire, son bien-être me tenait à cœur et peut-être qu'ici, elle irait mieux. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur car de son bonheur dépendait le mien.

Sa main atterrit dans la mienne, surpris, je lui jetai un œil mais elle fixait les portes, stressée. Quand celles-ci s'ouvrirent, sa main quitta la mienne et elle se hâta de sortir. Je soulevai ma main, les yeux braqués dessus, encore marqué par la chaleur de sa peau, à peine perceptible mais encore présente. J'aurai voulu que ce contact dure plus longtemps.

-Jamie ?

Gaby m'attendait, du coup Ian aussi, les deux autres avaient pris de l'avance. Nate longeait un large couloir, examinant quelque chose sur chaque porte numérotée. Il s'immobilisa enfin devant l'une d'elle.

-Celle-ci est libre.

L'intérieur était sommaire, gris, sombre et sans fenêtre. Il y avait un lit une place à chaque extrémité. Tina eut un mouvement de recul.

-Jamie, tu resteras ici avec Ian.

Je voulus m'y opposer, mais Ian le fit à ma place.

-Je veux rester avec Gaby, Nate.

-Jamie n'est pas majeur, Jeb ne veut pas les savoir ensemble. Il faut les chaperonner.

Ce n'était pas Jeb qui parlait mais Mel. Même de loin, elle me punissait. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir, elle me manquait bien trop.

-Dans une semaine, j'aurais dix-sept ans, contestai-je.

-Ça ne change rien aux consignes que j'ai reçues.

Je compris qu'il était inutile de tenter de négocier avec lui face à son expression intraitable. Dans tout ce cauchemar, le pire venait d'arriver. Je lançai un regard désolé à Tina qui ressemblait subitement à un zombie. Je réalisai alors que je n'étais pas le seul à être désespéré. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré son attitude, elle aussi aurait voulu que l'on ne soit pas séparés, du moins la nuit. Son regard croisa le mien, se voila d'angoisse, elle semblait m'appeler à l'aide. Je me sentis plus bas que terre, incapable de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger.

Nate continua sa route, inconscient du mal-être ambiant. Ian, tout comme moi, les regarda s'éloigner, dégoûté.

-Viens, entrons.

Il déposa son sac sur un des lits et s'assit sans un mot.

-Je suis désolé.

Je m'étais assis à côté de lui, j'avais besoin d'une présence, d'un ami.

-T'en fais pas, va, on s'est toujours bien entendu, ça devrait aller, et puis ce n'est que pour un temps. Ensuite, on retournera tous à la grotte.

Il était gentil, autant que Gaby. Sous son air rassurant, je discernais autre chose.

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu penses à Kyle ?

Il hocha juste la tête.

-Tu devrais aller le voir.

-Il doit être avec Soleil, laissons-les se retrouver.

Soleil… l'idée de la voir était cool, la seule bonne chose dans tout ce foutoir. Nate pénétra dans notre chambre et nous proposa d'aller diner. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim.

-Je te ferai faire le tour des lieux en même temps, Jamie.

C'était gigantesque et effarant comme endroit : il y avait de l'électricité, des douches avec de l'eau chaude, des sanitaires, la télévision (même si les programmes étaient pourris), il y avait une salle de loisirs, une infirmerie, une salle de repos, la fameuse pièce qui servait d'isolement, une salle de contrôle et de télécommunication. Mon intérêt monta d'un cran face à tout ce potentiel. Je fis la connaissance de beaucoup de personnes, j'en revis d'autres que je connaissais.

Tout n'était pas si noir finalement, il suffisait de s'adapter et surtout d'éviter les sanctions qui étaient au final la seule tâche sombre sur le tableau.

-En quoi consistent les tâches quotidiennes ?

Nate prit le temps de m'expliquer alors que nous marchions vers le réfectoire qui était quasiment vide. Gaby et Tina avaient terminé, elles repartaient déjà vers leur chambre. Gaby fit un arrêt câlin pour Ian, j'aurais voulu que Tina en fasse de même mais elle continua son chemin d'un pas lourd. Si je pouvais m'adapter, y parviendrait-elle ? Le voulait-elle seulement ? Sa peur des autres allait-elle la bouffer ? Devais-je en parler à Gaby ? Je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance de Tina, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'aider autrement.

Nous dinâmes dans une ambiance de mort, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Nate nous avait abandonnés là (non sans nous préciser de venir le voir le lendemain matin après le petit-déjeuner) car il avait déjà diné. Evan, que l'on n'avait pas encore vu, était attablé plus loin, il se leva pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Il dinait avec sa copine dont je ne me rappelais plus le prénom. Il lui fit signe et ils vinrent se joindre à nous. Ce fut ainsi que nous apprîmes les derniers évènements concernant Soleil. Je vis Ian se décomposer et quitter la table précipitamment. Je ne fis pas long feu non plus, accablé par cette nouvelle qui allait envenimer la situation.

Je regagnai la chambre, plus abattu que jamais, imaginant les tourments de chacun. Je ne savais pas où trouver Tina, j'étais comme amputé. Je revêtis un bas de pyjama et un vieux t-shirt et m'allongeai, exténué. Je voulais tout oublier alors voyant que je n'y parvenais pas, je priai Dieu et il accéda à ma requête. Je m'endormis dans la foulée malgré le matelas défoncé et la fraîcheur des lieux.

J'émergeai en pleine nuit, à la masse, cherchant mes repères avant de capter que c'était des cris qui m'avaient tiré de mon sommeil. L'horloge murale affichait quatre heures du matin dans un rouge criard. La porte s'ouvrit, les lumières extérieures éclairaient le lit de Ian, il était vide. C'était lui qui venait de sortir. Mon estomac tomba au sol avant de remonter jusque dans ma bouche en reconnaissant la voix de Tina qui hurlait comme une hystérique. Il y avait un bordel assourdissant, mélange de plusieurs voix, de bruits de pieds, de coups, de chutes, de toute sortes de bruits qui me firent bondirent hors de mon lit alors que j'étais pourtant fracassé. Je traversai la masse de spectateurs, pas mieux réveillés que moi et je courus tout droit en apercevant Tina qui se débattait pour se défaire de ses assaillants. Je fonçai dans le tas, complètement réveillé, pour essayer de la libérer.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Lâchez-la !_

Je tentai une percée, Tina happa mon regard, s'y accrocha avec terreur. Elle tendit son bras pour m'agripper.

-Jamie, ne les laisse pas m'emmener !

Je ne comprenais pas. Ses doigts ne parvinrent qu'à m'effleurer. Deux paires de bras me saisirent, m'éloignèrent malgré mes violentes protestations.

-Tu te calmes !

Kyle.

-Oui, calme-toi !

Ian.

Des inconnus la touchaient, elle hurlait à la mort, je ne voyais plus clair, cette fois, il fallut plus que deux paires de bras pour me retenir loin d'elle. Je me retrouvai plaqué douloureusement au sol. Gaby se profila à l'horizon, son visage se pencha sur le mien.

-Où l'emmènent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gaby ?

J'essayais de ne pas pleurer, elle, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, je reconnaissais cet air coupable sur son visage, j'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

-Elle a essayé de partir. Je dormais, je n'ai pas été assez vigilante, pourtant je voyais bien qu'elle…

Je n'entendis pas le reste, choqué par l'inconscience de Tina. On nous donnait une chance et elle… elle…

Elle avait voulu encore m'abandonner.

J'expulsai un cri de rage pour contrecarrer la douleur. Je reconnus la douceur de la main de Gaby mais ça ne m'aidait pas. J'entendais encore les appels de Tina, ils étaient plus diffus, plus loin. Je voulus me redresser, rien à faire, j'étais cloué au sol. Gaby plaidait ma cause, sans succès. Elle se leva pour parler à quelqu'un.

Je reconnus Nate, il se pencha vers moi.

-Tu vas devoir te calmer, sinon toi aussi tu vas goûter à l'isolement.

Je me sentis défaillir en réalisant où ils allaient emmener Tina, heureusement que j'étais allongé. Je secouai la tête, effondré. Il ne comprenait pas…

-Gaby, Gaby, l'implorai-je.

Elle apparut aussitôt dans mon champ de vision, au côté de Nate, mais je ne voyais plus qu'elle.

-Il faut que je te parle.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai.<p> 


	31. Les liens du coeur

Relecture **Plumenoiire, **j'ai rectifié quelques incohérences grâce à elle.

Merci à** Amandine, Plumenoiire, kyndilou** et** carolinagrillo **pour vos super reviews !^^

En réponse aux tiennes **Sylvie** : Heureuse de ton retour, ça me manquait vachement. Quel âge à ta fille ? On est d'accord, l'action c'est bien, mais à petites doses. J'ai été voir « Maggie » au cinoche, pas d'action, pourtant avec un thème sur les zombies cela aurait dû, et bien non, c'est psychologique et j'ai adoré. Bref revenons-en à la fic, Kyle…ouais…Kyle, il est juste effarant, il me déglingue la tête, lol. Ce départ me semblait nécessaire, et regrouper les gamins chez Nate était pour moi la seule option. Contente que tu aimes !^^

J'ai mis du temps sur ce chapitre, impossible d'aligner quelques mots et ce pendant au moins trois semaines !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Les liens du cœur<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

J'avais réussi à nous isoler dans la chambre que partageaient Jamie et Ian. J'avais eu un mal fou à les convaincre de me laisser parler à Jamie; il était si nerveux, si remonté, si différent du Jamie que je connaissais. Je le regardais se laisser choir sur un des lits, la tête penchée vers le sol, il tremblait comme une feuille.

-Oh, Jamie.

Je m'approchai de lui, il encercla directement ma taille et niche son visage contre mon ventre, malheureux comme les pierres. Je fis un léger va-et-vient dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

-Il faut que tu te reprennes, tu as dit que tu avais des choses à me dire, je suppose qu'il s'agit de Christina ?

Il tendit ses bras pour m'éloigner, se leva doucement et sécha ses larmes. Il reprit contenance, durcit ses traits. Adieu l'enfant relativement insouciant : là, se tenait maintenant devant moi un jeune homme. Et il était marqué par les épreuves que la vie lui avait durement inculquées.

Il se mit à me confier certaines choses, sans détour, sans édulcorant, dans sa plus cruelle réalité.

J'étais fatiguée, je me sentais mal d'avoir failli dans mon rôle de protectrice et ses confidences ne m'aidèrent pas à me sentir mieux.

J'étais choquée. Littéralement et totalement choquée.

Jamie attendait que je réagisse, que je fasse ce qu'il faut pour convaincre Nate de ne pas laisser Christina subir cette sanction qui ne lui paraissait pas adaptée. J'étais tentée d'aller dans son sens parce que j'étais pacifiste, encline à la compassion et à l'indulgence. Je ne supportais pas la violence physique, ni la violence morale. Christina avait eu son lot de souffrances, et certaines de ses réactions s'expliquaient enfin (même si je ne cautionnais pas tout ce qu'elle avait fait, je pouvais comprendre). Malgré ses erreurs commises, je ne pouvais accepter de l'abandonner à son sort, elle avait besoin d'aide, d'une main tendue, de remonter à la surface et de faire confiance à nouveau et ce n'était pas en sévissant de la sorte qu'on y parviendrait. Au contraire si elle subissait cette punition, elle serait poussée dans ces retranchements.

-Tu vas l'aider ? Hein, Gaby ?

Je hochai la tête et quittai la pièce pour retrouver Nate. Lorsque j'arrivais près du petit groupe, ils attendaient tous, les yeux braqués sur moi.

-Nate, j'ai besoin de te parler en privé.

-On fait des cachotteries maintenant, Princesse ?

Kyle affichait de nouveau sa mine des mauvais jours. Je mis ça sur le compte du manque de sommeil.

-Va retrouver Soleil. Et toi Ian va te reposer et veille sur Jamie.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de contester que je me dirigeai déjà vers Nate qui me guida jusqu'à son antre, Rachel sur ses pas.

-En privé, rappelai-je.

-Je ne cache rien à Rachel.

-Ce n'est pas contre elle, c'est juste trop personnel pour que je permette d'en faire étalage.

Rachel se braqua :

-Je ne suis pas une commère !

Décidément, je n'arrivais à rien aujourd'hui. Avec Christina cela avait été comme ça toute la soirée, elle n'avait pas dit un mot pendant le repas, ni dans la chambre. C'était une enfant solitaire qui avait du mal à tisser des liens, c'était évident. J'en avais appris plus sur elle en deux minutes avec Jamie que pendant tout le temps où je l'avais côtoyée.

-Cela concerne Christina, insistai-je, Jamie m'a confié des choses, je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance.

Elle demanda visuellement l'avis de son chef, elle n'était pas prête à céder, ce fut lui qui accéda à ma requête. Malgré mon aspect menu et frêle, il voyait bien que moi non plus je ne comptais pas céder, c'était bien trop important.

-Ok. Rachel, tu vas remettre de l'ordre, tout le monde retourne se coucher.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans son « bureau ». Il se contenta de se poser sur le bord du meuble en acier et attendit que je m'exprime. Il ne parut nullement troublé par mes paroles et, une fois que j'eus terminé, il m'observa sans rien laisser paraitre qu'un peu de lassitude.

-Pauvre gamine.

L'espoir naquit en moi. Il pesait le pour et le contre intérieurement. Je croisai les doigts, les bras cachés derrière mon dos (une pratique humaine pleine d'espoir que j'utilisais souvent).

-D'accord, dit-il en se remettant sur ses deux pieds, la sanction des 48H est levée, elle y passera juste la nuit.

Je voulus contester mais il enchainait déjà.

-Soleil va t'aider à la recadrer, tu n'y arriveras pas seule.

Je ne voyais pas ce que Soleil venait faire là-dedans. Je fronçai les sourcils, en pleine incompréhension.

-Ne sois pas si surprise, Soleil est pleine de ressources.

-Je le sais, mais…

-Mais rien, demain matin, tu me rejoins ici à neuf heures précises. Tu verras enfin ton amie et nous aviserons sur la route à prendre pour ta pupille.

Voir Soleil… enfin…

Comment m'accueillerait-elle ?

Bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela se passe mal, avec Kyle tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Et puis, j'étais son amie.

-Gaby, retourne te coucher.

-Je voudrais voir Christina avant.

-Non.

-S'il te plait, Nate.

-Non.

-Mais…

-Tu m'as demandé mon aide, laisse-moi procéder ! J'ai déjà reconsidéré sa sanction alors que je ne l'ai jamais fait pour personne auparavant, ne m'en demande pas trop.

Il perdait patience, il tombait de sommeil. Je fus donc obligée de capituler. Au lieu d'aller me coucher, je partis à la recherche de la cellule d'isolement. Pourquoi avoir créé un tel lieu ? Voilà ce que j'aurais dû demander à Nate. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais incapable de situer la pièce où se trouvait la petite.

Ce fut le cœur lourd que je retournai voir Jamie, mais il n'était pas dans la chambre et Ian dormait déjà. Je m'accroupis pour le contempler un instant, souffrant d'être loin de lui, souffrant de ne pas avoir pu discuter de certaines choses avec lui. Je le voyais préoccupé, pris entre deux feux, hésitant.

-Mon pauvre chéri.

Je lui volai un baiser et je le laissai prendre un peu de repos. Exténuée, je n'eus pas le courage d'errer de nouveau dans les couloirs sombres à la recherche de Jamie. Je devinai que contrairement à moi, il avait trouvé la fameuse cellule. Je regagnai ma chambre, une chambre vide dans laquelle je me sentis oppressée dès que j'en franchis le seuil.

Malgré l'obscurité, je détectai un mouvement dans mon champ de vision périphérique, je fis un bond en criant.

-Sérieux Gaby, marmonna Kyle.

Pas moyen d'avoir de la lumière, seul mon regard porté sur lui éclaira son visage. Assis sur le lit de Christina, il tanguait dangereusement, éreinté lui aussi.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Soleil ?

-A ton avis ? Soupira-t-il.

J'étais trop épuisée pour réfléchir, mais je voyais bien qu'il était mal dans sa peau. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés et posait ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolée Kyle, quoi qu'il se passe.

-Je peux dormir ici ? Je me sens un peu seul dans ma piaule.

-Bien sûr.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et je plongeai ensuite dans mon propre lit. Il s'allongea aussi, je voyais à peine son dos.

-Ça va, Gaby ?

-Non…

-Ian te manque ? Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie à sa place ?

C'était étrange de le voir continuer de me taquiner alors qu'il était évident qu'il vivait un enfer. J'appréciai ce qu'il tentait de faire et répondis sur le même ton.

-Ça ira, à moins que tu ne tiennes à servir de serpillère quand Ian te trouvera dans mon lit.

-Il n'en saura rien, rit-il tristement.

-Il arrive toujours à tout savoir.

-Ça c'est bien vrai, marmonna-t-il, en baillant.

-Bonne nuit, Kyle.

-Bonne nuit, Princesse.

Je baillai à mon tour, le sommeil m'assommait à coup de marteau, voulant m'emmener dans ses tréfonds.

-Je t'aime tu sais, petite envahisseuse redresseuse de torts.

Sous la surprise, je ne dis mot, émue. Je me rappelai alors certaines paroles de Ian le concernant.

-Je t'aime aussi, petit cœur d'artichaut, soufflai-je finalement en fermant les yeux.

-Hey ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

OoooO

Dans le bureau de Nate, je tournai en rond, mal réveillée, mal fagotée, anxieuse à l'idée de voir Soleil, de voir la petite. Après un quart d'heure, je commençai à m'inquiéter. M'étais-je trompée d'horaire ? L'horloge digitale au-dessus de la porte, identique à celle de ma chambre ainsi que partout ailleurs, indiquait neuf heure vingt. J'allais repartir quand ils arrivèrent tous en même temps. Ma première vision fut celle de Christina, décomposée, éreintée, et étrangement calme.

-Assied-toi ! ordonna Nate sans agressivité.

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot, les yeux dans le vide. Je m'alarmai de cet état végétatif, me rappelant tout ce que m'avait confié Jamie à son sujet. Rien que d'y penser mon cœur se serra.

-Elle va bien ?

-Pas vraiment, m'informa une voix inconnue.

Il me fallut un certain laps de temps avant de percuter que cette femme rousse devant moi était Soleil. Elle était immense, aussi grande que Kyle et Ian. Je dus lever la tête pour la regarder, je la reconnus à travers cette enveloppe tellement différente de la précédente. Son regard paraissait froid mais je percevais surtout de la réserve et de la prudence. Je lui souris :

-Tu es là.

Je tendis les bras vers elle, elle hésita avant de se pencher pour que je puisse la serrer contre moi. Je n'avais pas de mot pour exprimer le bonheur de la retrouver.

-Tu sembles aller bien. Tu gères bien ce nouvel Hôte ?

-On en reparlera plus tard, Vagabonde.

Elle était déjà près de Nate, jaugeant elle aussi Christina, un voile d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

-Tina ? Tenta Nate, c'est comme ça que t'appelle Jamie, non ? Je peux t'appeler Tina ?

Elle secoua la tête par la négative. Je compris que c'était une méthode pour se rapprocher d'elle, pour établir un lien entre eux en proposant de l'appeler par son surnom. Malheureusement ça ne fonctionnait avec sur elle.

-Ok, reprit-il, comment tu te sens après cette nuit ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tu aurais dû y passer quarante-huit heures mais Gaby a su me faire changer d'avis.

La petite glissa un œil méfiant vers moi, toujours muette, elle devait se demander pourquoi je l'avais aidé vu que nous n'étions pas proches. Je lui souris légèrement, en signe de soutien. Elle se focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le sol.

-Tu n'as rien voulu manger ce matin, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un petit-déjeuner ? Intervint Soleil.

Je l'examinai réellement cette fois : grande et élancée, elle était imposante de par sa simple présence, presque intimidante et tellement flamboyante avec ces cheveux d'une teinte rouge particulière. Ses traits étaient réguliers, accentuant cette sensation de perfection. Elle était belle. Elle portait une tenue proche de celle que portait hier Rachel : une combinaison sombre et près du corps. Et je remarquai à quel point elle avait besoin d'être remplumée.

Christina secoua encore une fois la tête, clignant des yeux.

-Tu es fatiguée, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, je le sais, mais il va falloir que l'on discute, j'ai des choses à te demander.

-Non.

-Tina…

-Je m'appelle Christina.

Sa rébellion était encore là, ancrée en elle comme une protection automatique au monde extérieur. Ça n'allait pas être facile d'entamer un dialogue avec elle sans que ça ne dégénère.

-On devrait peut-être la laisser dormir un peu ? Proposai-je.

-Non, c'est maintenant que je dois agir, s'opposa Soleil contre toute attente. Elle souffre, elle a des choses à dire, je le sens.

Je jetai un œil à Nate.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, se défendit Nate.

Christina me lança encore un coup d'œil méfiant mais différent de la première fois comme si elle cherchait à découvrir quelque chose. Gênée, je me tordis les mains. Elle s'anima d'un seul coup, plongeant sur moi avec agilité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

Elle m'avait saisi les épaules rudement pour me secouer ensuite comme si la réponse allait arriver plus vite.

-Qui ça ?

-Jamie ! Cria-t-elle alors que Soleil et Nate la saisissait pour l'éloigner de moi. _Ne me touchez pas_ ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Lâchez-la, les suppliai-je.

Elle se fatigua vite, se rassit, rageuse.

-Je veux voir Jamie !

-Jamie a passé toute la nuit devant ta cellule, dit Nate.

La petite releva la tête, le défiant de mentir. J'imaginais ce pauvre Jamie, accablé face à une porte close.

-On a eu du mal à le déloger, continua-t-il. On lui a accordé exceptionnellement un repos supplémentaire mais il accomplira ses tâches quoiqu'il arrive et quelques-unes supplémentaires pour avoir semé le trouble.

Elle se perdit en elle-même, fermant les yeux, je crus qu'elle allait s'endormir sur la chaise.

-J'ai besoin de ta coopération, Tina, si tu veux que je t'aide, se manifesta Soleil.

-Christina, la reprit-elle sans rien objecter de plus.

Nate me fit signe de les laisser.

-Laissons-la s'en occuper.

-Mais…, protestai-je.

Il me tira vers l'extérieur sans me laisser le choix.

-Laissons-la œuvrer, elle est douée, tu verras. Quand elle aura besoin de toi, elle te le demandera. Viens, je vais te montrer les différents secteurs et tu vas me filer un coup de main à la blanchisserie.

J'étais contrariée, c'était à moi que Jeb avait confié Christina. Cependant, mon but était qu'elle aille mieux, et peu importait la manière.

Après une heure de visite, où je fis de mon mieux pour manifester de l'intérêt à ce qu'il me montrait, mon ventre gargouilla.

-Tu n'as pas déjeuné ?

-Non, admis-je, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

-Il soupira.

-Je devrais te laisser dans ta galère (il me prit par l'épaule) mais Rott t'aimait tellement que je ne me sens pas de te maltraiter, rit-il. Allons manger un morceau.

J'avais un poids sur le cœur d'un seul coup. Mentionner mon ami, parler de son affection que je ne méritais pas, cela me retourna.

-On peut faire un détour par les toilettes avant ?

Il m'y emmena gentiment. Je vis Kyle en sortir, trainant une mop et un seau; je crus avoir la berlue.

-Kyle ?

Il me chercha des yeux, peu avenant, il s'adoucit néanmoins dès qu'il me vit et me laissa approcher.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Ça se voit non ?

-Règle quatre : pas d'agression physique, intervint Nate.

-Qui as-tu agressé ? M'inquiétai-je en remarquant effectivement un bleu près de sa mâchoire.

-Moi, dit un homme, encore un géant, qui venait de sortir de la deuxième rangée de toilettes.

Je le détaillai ouvertement, perplexe. Il accusait un cocard et une lèvre bien fendue.

-Je te présente Sid, un nouvel arrivant, dit Nate.

-Et accessoirement le p'tit ami de Soleil, cracha Kyle en retournant travailler.

Il voulait mettre de la distance entre eux, et ce n'était pas plus mal. J'accusai le coup, choquée par cette annonce. Sid me fixait lui aussi ouvertement. J'aurais pu m'étonner de le voir s'attacher à Soleil mais après ce que j'avais vécu, plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre.

-Elle m'a souvent parlé de vous, dit-il à mon attention. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup. Et je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin.

Je me sentis très gênée devant l'admiration qu'il me manifesta au lieu de la colère habituelle de ceux qui revenaient.

-Le plaisir est partagé, dis-je par politesse.

-Je crois pas, non, entendis-je Kyle grogner de loin.

Mince.

Sid se renferma en voyant mon expression se modifier sous la culpabilité. Il retourna à son boulot sans un mot. Mal à l'aise, je me hâtai vers les toilettes que Kyle nettoyait.

-Ne t'avise pas de faire ami-ami avec lui, me prévint-il tout en continuant de nettoyer le sol.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Soleil ?

-T'as qu'à lui demander.

-Kyle ? Insistai-je.

-Elle refuse de me parler, tout ça parce que j'ai cogné son pote.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison, Kyle.

-Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, quoi qu'elle affirme, siffla-t-il en revenant vers moi. Je ne savais pas comment quitter la grotte…et…

Il hésita.

-Et Jodi ?

-Et Ian, m'éclaira-t-il. Mon frère est … était mon point d'ancrage depuis longtemps. Le laisser derrière moi, ça me faisait chier.

-Explique-le-lui.

Il se rembrunit.

-Je vais pas la supplier, je suis revenu, ça devrait être suffisant.

-Kyle…

-Demain je me casse !

Il en avait terminé avec moi et s'éloigna.

Après un bref en-cas, je suivis Nate jusqu'à la blanchisserie. Je le questionnai sur le planning de Ian car il devenait urgent qu'on parle de son frère. Il me conseilla d'attendre ce midi pour le voir au réfectoire. Nous avions les mêmes horaires de pause (il s'était arrangé pour) ainsi nous pourrions nous voir régulièrement dans la journée. Il me confia à Juanita, une dame d'un certain âge d'origine mexicaine, qui me montra comment procéder. J'étais estomaquée par toute cette modernité dans la façon de faire, triste que nous ne puissions en faire de même dans la grotte. Ça nous faciliterait grandement la tâche et ça nous prendrait moins de temps. Il y avait des machines pour laver, un système de séchage vertical, et même une machine à coudre. Je m'attelai à la tâche sous son œil vigilant, et cela me permit d'oublier mes soucis pour un temps.

A treize heures, je balayai le réfectoire du regard, un plateau en main, impatiente. Quand Ian se profila à l'horizon, je lui fis signe, fébrile, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois. Il prit un plateau, le remplit au hasard, attrapa ma main au passage et nous dirigea vers une table libre. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, il m'enlaça d'une main, mangea de l'autre et me posa des questions entre chaque bouchée. J'en vins à lui parler de Kyle, ce qui eut l'effet de le faire ralentir son déjeuner.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE SOLEIL<strong>

Christina s'était endormie, allongée sur le vieux clic-clac de Nate. Je lui avais parlé, longuement, calmement, et elle s'était apaisée. Je percevais de la colère en elle et surtout de la douleur. Un peu comme Nate. Sauf que lui était adulte et les gérait mieux qu'elle. Il m'avait fait confiance, s'était confié à moi durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et s'en était étonné. J'absorbais la douleur des autres, créant un soulagement pour celui qui en était le bénéficiaire.

Je n'osais pas la quitter, ni la réveiller. Mon esprit vagabonda, s'attarda sur un autre problème auquel je ne voulais pas penser mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas ignorer le problème.

Sid passa vers treize heures pour me ramener un en-cas.

-Tu savais où me trouver ? M'étonnai-je.

Je pris le sandwich, reconnaissante. Il tira une chaise et se posa quelques minutes. Il était fatigué, contrarié. Cette nuit avait été difficile parce que je me sentais très triste à cause de Kyle. J'avais caché mon chagrin mais Sid l'avait deviné, il était venu me rejoindre dans mon lit et j'avais pleuré sur son épaule. Il s'était montré compatissant et je l'en remerciais.

Il m'examina puis jeta un œil à la petite.

-Comment tu t'en sors avec elle ?

-Pas facile, répondis-je en tirant le siège à ses côtés, je débute dans mon apprentissage de soutien.

-Tu es parfaite, je t'assure. Tu m'as aidé à mon retour comme tu n'as pas idée, et j'aimerais te rendre ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Je me sentis rougir, gênée et ravie en même temps.

-Tu rougis, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Arrête, marmonnai-je.

Il caressa ma joue du dos de sa main.

-Tu es tellement belle quand tu rougis.

Son contact me faisait du bien, rappel d'un bonheur d'une autre vie. Sid vivait la même chose, embourbé dans l'amour que son ancien hôte portait à Serena. Nous savions que ce qui nous liait était factice, pourtant nous ne savions pas ou ne voulions pas aller contre, unis dans une solitude qui nous pesait. Je lui vouais une immense affection, il était d'une tolérance extrême, sans haine, sans rancune. Un clone imparfait de Ian, car s'il était gentil et très bon, il était aussi anxieux, maniaque et têtu, impatient aussi et peu bavard en public.

-Tu as vu Kyle ?

Le spasme habituel dans mon cœur se produisit comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de Kyle.

-Ouais, et pas qu'un peu.

-Je suis désolée pour ces corvées, je m'en veux si tu savais.

Je détaillai son visage marqué.

-Tu as mal ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps.

-Tu devrais y aller.

-Non, je préfère rester encore un peu ici.

Il se renferma.

-Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?

Il soupira, hésita puis lâcha le morceau.

-J'ai entendu Kyle discuter avec ton amie Gaby.

-Comment il va ?

-Il va partir.

J'aurais dû être soulagée.

-Quand ?

-Demain.

Il était déjà sur le qui-vive, prêt à me réceptionner en cas d'effondrement. Il était le mâle idéal malgré ses défauts car il était attentif, tendre, à l'écoute. J'aurais voulu me lier à lui entièrement, tout serait plus simple. Si seulement…

Je ravalai mes larmes et terminai mon sandwich.

-Je peux te la confier une minute, Sid, je vais aux toilettes.

Il hocha simplement la tête, je pouvais lui faire confiance et c'était une bénédiction. Ma main effleura son épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Mes gestes étaient affectifs et spontanés envers lui. Je n'y pouvais rien.

En ressortant des toilettes, je tombai sur Kyle qui y entrait. Je perçus le changement sur mes traits, dans mon attitude qui se refroidit singulièrement.

-Salut, dit-il, l'air mal à l'aise.

Il ne portait aucune trace de coup sur son visage. Mes lèvres se pincèrent pour ne pas lui répondre, pour ne pas lui dire de rester, de ne pas me quitter encore une fois. J'amorçai un geste pour partir, il m'en empêcha, m'enlaça, m'embrassa avec fureur.

Je fus d'abord surprise par son élan si désinvolte et familier. Puis un feu ardant parcouru mon corps, galopant dans mes veines, faisant monter l'adrénaline en moi rien qu'en étant dans ses bras. J'étais à ma place.

Mais la minute suivante, il me laissa là, pantelante, pour entrer dans les sanitaires. Sur le pas de la porte, je l'interpelai :

-Kyle !

Il prit la peine de se retourner, je constatai qu'il était aussi bouleversé que moi. Nous nous toisâmes.

-Juste une piqure de rappel, répondit-il à ma question silencieuse. Pour que tu n'oublies pas à qui tu appartiens.

-Je n'appartiens à personne, tiquai-je.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il, alors c'est pour que tu n'oublies pas qui tu aimes réellement.

Il disparut à l'intérieur, je dus me faire violence pour retourner auprès de Christina et ne pas penser à ses dernières paroles des plus troublantes.

OoooO

Cet après-midi Christina ne décrocha pas un mot, je décidai donc de l'emmener prendre l'air avec l'accord de Nate. Nous sortîmes à l'arrière de l'abri, la pluie résonnait sur le sol, apaisante. Christina avança sans un mot sur le terrain de terre nu, la pluie s'abattit sur elle sans état-d'âme; elle était réceptive, moins tendue, je discernai le changement se faire en elle ce qui était bon signe. Elle observait l'horizon, perdue dans je ne sais quel souvenir. Je restai en retrait, attendant patiemment qu'elle revienne. Après une demi-heure, je dus me résoudre à la rejoindre.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Et elle avait raison, la pluie était tiède, l'air aussi. Je fixai l'horizon à mon tour, intensément, à la recherche d'un réconfort moral. Je luttais pour ne pas sombrer dans des introspections douloureuses.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Je sursautai au son de sa voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des heures. Elle dardait sur moi ses yeux bruns perçants, dérangeants.

-Rien.

-C'est Kyle ?

Décidément…

-On n'est pas là pour parler de moi.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te confier mes problèmes ?

-Oui.

-Tu rêves debout.

-Tina…

-Christina !

-Je veux juste t'aider à te sentir bien.

Elle eut un « hum » dédaigneux.

-Jamie y arrive bien, lui, parfois. Non ?

-Jamie est un crétin.

-Mais tu l'aimes.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Ne le nie pas, je le ressens, ça s'entend rien que dans ta façon de prononcer son prénom.

-Ça change quoi ? S'énerva-t-elle en me vrillant du regard.

En effet, ça changeait quoi ?

-Regarde-toi avec Monsieur Lourdingue, continua-t-elle. Pas fichu de vous entendre.

Elle visait juste. Etait-ce si visible ? Était-ce si pitoyable que ça ?

-Pourtant il était motivé, il avait envie de redevenir ton mec même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Tu as une dent contre mon espèce, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas.

Moi-même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

-Je n'ai rien contre ton espèce, en quelque sorte mon Hôte m'a sauvée, ma colère va contre les hommes. Ce sont des enfoirés.

Elle frissonna. Je sentis la haine à nouveau en elle, ce profond malaise. Je la dévisageai avec étonnement mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de l'interroger qu'elle renchérissait.

-Kyle est casse-couille, mais lui au moins il est franc dans ce qu'il dit et dans ce qu'il fait. Il n'est pas sournois, hypocrite, mielleux, bref avec lui, on sait sur quel pied danser. Il est venu pour toi, tu devrais être contente.

Je me sentie fléchir dans mes convictions. Cela me donna matière à méditer. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai.

Le temps s'étira étrangement, elle s'assit à même le sol et je suivis le mouvement.

-Tu devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi, se manifesta-t-elle à nouveau.

-Je ne perds pas mon temps.

-Je ne me plierai pas à vos règles.

-Tu n'as pas à t'y plier, il faut juste t'adapter.

-Je n'ai pas confiance. Les gens sont malhonnêtes et cruels.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu le sais, regarde-moi.

Je me penchai vers elle, cherchant son regard. Elle ne tenta pas de s'y soustraire, au contraire, elle me scruta sans prudence, avec férocité. Je tressaillis sans céder pour autant.

-Tu peux me faire confiance.

-La confiance ça se gagne.

-Je sais, alors viens, je vais te montrer un truc.

OoooO

Je fus surprise de la voir s'intéresser enfin à quelque chose. Dans la salle de contrôle et de communication, elle sembla enfin trouver un écho à sa quête de liberté. Elle se révéla être douée dans la manipulation d'outils électroniques et informatiques. Ce qui expliquait mieux comment elle avait réussi à forcer les portes blindées pour se faire la malle. Son exploit suscitait des murmures impressionnés. Pour la première fois, je la vis sourire.

Elle mangea dans ma chambre, exceptionnellement. Je voulais la séparer de Jamie encore quelques heures, parce que je sentais que c'était nécessaire pour que le lien que nous commencions à tisser soit plus solide, plus résistant.

Sid frappa et entra avec un plateau pour moi. Je lui souris et acceptai le tout avec plaisir : j'avais faim.

-C'est qui lui ?

Christina s'était crispée.

-Mon ami, Sid. Tu es sur son lit.

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne répondit pas mais le dévisagea avec insistance. Elle se méfiait de lui et ne se gênait pas pour le lui montrer.

-Je peux rester ? me demanda-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête, déjà en train de dîner.

-Tu as mangé ?

Il se posa près de moi, acquiesça. Il était encore contrarié. J'effleurai le contour noirci de son œil, toujours pleine de culpabilité.

-Je lui ai parlé, dit-il très bas comme s'il me confessait une bêtise.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Et ?

Je devrais être mécontente mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

-Comme je vais partager sa chambre cette nuit, je voulais être sûr que cela ne pose pas de problème.

Cette idée m'horripilait mais les choix étaient limités et je voulais garder Christina quelques temps auprès de moi. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas émis d'objection.

-Tu es sûr que c'est la seule raison ?

-Oui.

-Il ment, intervint Christina.

Elle avait raison. Je le sentais. Il se leva d'un coup et s'en alla sans un mot.

La nuit fut rude, car en plus de mes mauvais rêves, où Sid et Kyle se disputaient la vedette, je dus faire face à ceux de Christina. Elle pleurait, criant de ne pas la toucher. Je dus la réveiller de force et elle se prostra dans le recoin du lit, contre le mur, refusant mon aide. Par la suite, je l'entendis appeler Jamie régulièrement, guettant la porte avec espoir.

OoooO

Un peu avant le petit-déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes auprès de Nate pour que je lui relate les derniers évènements. Jamie sortait de son bureau quand nous bifurquâmes dans la dernière allée. Il courut vers nous, me sourit avec naturel, sans étonnement aucun, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés.

-Salut Soleil, content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi.

Il avait beaucoup changé, même si c'était subtil. Ses yeux dévièrent rapidement vers Christina, il esquissa un mouvement vers elle, elle recula vivement. Elle l'aurait giflé cela aurait eu le même effet.

-Ne sois pas fâchée.

Elle ne l'était pas réellement, elle tentait juste de l'éloigner. Il la mettait en situation de vulnérabilité et elle n'était pas prête à le gérer pour l'instant. Elle pouvait l'appeler la nuit, réclamant son aide rassurante, mais une fois devant lui elle le rejetait durement. L'être humain pouvait se montrer bien étrange parfois…

-Jamie…, commençai-je.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, me coupa-t-il. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour te sortir de là.

Elle se figea, se décomposa. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle secouait la tête, hébétée. Ils restaient l'un en face de l'autre sans se toucher.

-Tu…

Il se recroquevilla sur place. Elle secoua encore la tête.

-Tu leur as dit ?

Elle ne cria pas, elle tanguait, menaçant de tomber.

-De quoi parle-t-il, Christina ?

Alarmée, je restai sur le qui-vive.

-C'était pour te sortir de là, se justifia-t-il encore, j'ai dû faire un choix. Sinon tu serais encore dans cette cellule. Je sais que tu es claustrophobe…

Encore une info que je n'avais pas eue.

-Ne m'en veux pas…

Elle pleurait, les dents serrées, les yeux clos.

-Tina, s'affola-t-il.

Elle ne devait pas pleurer souvent vu sa réaction.

-Tu leur as vraiment tout dit, Jamie ? Hein ?

Pas de réponse.

-HEIN ! REPONDS ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je…

-Tu leur as parlé de ses mains moites, de son haleine qui puait l'alcool, de son poids qui m'entravait, m'étouffait, du froid de sa lame contre ma gorge ?

Je me congelai littéralement tout comme Jamie. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait subi, parce que même si c'était un concept inimaginable pour moi, mon Hôte en connaissait les détails, me faisant imaginer des choses immondes.

-Et la douleur ? Tu leur as raconté ça aussi ?

Elle ne criait plus, enfoncée dans sa douleur, pas la douleur des souvenirs, non c'était pire, c'était la douleur de la trahison.

-Jamie, sanglota-t-elle. Je t'ai fait confiance.

Elle se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains, empêchant d'autres sanglots. Il l'enlaça alors je m'éloignai pour éviter trop d'empathie; c'était énorme, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter. Pas maintenant. Pas quand je comptais les minutes qui me séparait du départ de Kyle. Pas quand mon propre cœur se fragmentait, inconsolable de me voir réagir fièrement alors que l'amour véritable était à ma portée.

Elle s'agita pour se dégager de son étreinte :

-Ne me touche plus jamais !

Il persista, subissant ses ruades, sa rage mélancolique.

-Arrête Tina ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais si tu crois que je vais te lâcher... Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, j'avais de bonnes raison. Je t'aime, je te lâche pas, je suis là, je suis là pour toi, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, je te le promets.

Tant d'amour les entourait…

J'étais loin d'eux soudainement, j'avais maintenant Kyle devant les yeux, imprimé sur mes rétines, il m'appelait, je me vis voler vers lui pour que nous puissions nous aussi mettre les choses au clair, sur la table.

Mais quelque chose me retenait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE IAN<strong>

Les jours passaient, je ruminais.

Je ne devrais pas, les choses s'arrangeaient : Kyle avait retrouvé Soleil, Jamie s'était réconcilié avec sa copine, elle-même paraissait remonter la pente et s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement. Pourtant ça n'allait pas.

Il était à peine six heures, je restais allongé encore un peu, attentif à la respiration lente de Jamie qui dormait encore. Il était trop tôt pour me rendre au point de rendez-vous fixé par Nate pour discuter avec Soleil. Je finis par m'asseoir, fébrile. J'avais tellement harcelé Nate qu'il avait fini par m'accorder de travailler avec Gaby si en retour je passais une matinée en renfort avec Soleil. Travailler avec Gaby me permettrait d'être avec elle sans risquer de lui sauter dessus. Elle me manquait atrocement et de toutes les manières qui soient. Pourtant je devais régler certaines choses et je tardais à trouver des réponses.

Je quittai les lieux, mon sac de voyage en main, et me rendis aux douches. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans une des cabines, je pris la suivante et me déshabillai mais c'était si exigu que je me cognai le bras contre la patère en métal. Je grommelai des injures, agacé.

-Ian ?

-Gaby ?

-Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es matinale, dis-moi ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

-Je comprends ça, soupirai-je.

-Je voulais venir te voir mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Elle garda le silence.

-Gaby ?

-Je n'étais pas sûre que tu sois d'accord.

-Pourquoi ça ? M'étonnai-je

-Ça fait une semaine que Christina dort avec Soleil, et tu n'es jamais venu me rejoindre.

Il n'y avait pas de reproches, juste du désarroi.

-C'est juste que…

Comment lui expliquer ?

-Si c'est au sujet de… tu sais… des protections, je… j'en ai…, bafouilla-t-elle, il y en a à disposition à l'infirmerie.

Je posai mon front contre la paroi qui nous séparait, conscient de l'embarras dans lequel je la mettais.

-Ian ?

Elle souffrait de mon inertie.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Pas maintenant, mon ange, je dois rejoindre Soleil.

Une belle excuse. Elle ne répondit pas, l'eau s'éteignit. Je mis en marche mon jet d'eau et terminai de me déshabiller. Je l'entendis s'en aller après quelques minutes. J'étais bien misérable sur ce coup-là.

Soleil déjeunait avec Christina, elle s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille pour me rejoindre.

-Tu arrives tôt.

-Je peux attendre.

-Déjeune avec nous si tu veux.

Je ne me fis pas prier, j'avais faim. Je perçus le regard de la gamine sur moi. Moins hostile que d'habitude, elle me sondait sans aucune gêne.

-Oui ?

-J'ai ça pour Jamie, tu peux lui donner, s'il te plait ?

Elle déposa un petit paquet minuscule sur la table.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas toi-même ?

-On se verra pas aujourd'hui, nos plannings sont discordants, et c'est pour son anniversaire.

Ah oui, j'avais déjà zappé cette info.

-Il y aura bien une petite fête, t'auras qu'à le lui donner à ce moment-là.

-On ne fête rien ici, Ian, me renseigna Soleil, à part la nouvelle année.

Faut dire que nous aussi, à la grotte, on ne s'embarrassait pas de tout ça non plus. Mais Lily ou Trudy rajoutaient souvent un petit plus dans le repas pour donner du sens à celui dont c'était l'anniversaire.

-Passe-le-lui donner ce soir, dans ce cas.

Soleil n'était pas réceptive à ma proposition.

-Je serai là, tempérai-je, je veillerai au grain, promis-je.

Devant l'air insistant de Christina, Soleil céda.

-Bon, allons-y Ian. Tina, tu vas à la salle de contrôle, Lou te donnera les consignes du jour.

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois, elle récupéra son cadeau et filait déjà vers sa destination. Je suivis Soleil à travers les couloirs.

-Où allons-nous ?

-A la bibliothèque.

Je m'immobilisai, surpris.

-Vous avez une bibliothèque ?

-Oui, et une vidéothèque.

Elle avançait rapidement, je dus courir pour la rattraper.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Elle me sourit :

-Je m'en doutais.

-En quoi vais-je pouvoir t'aider ?

-Tu verras.

J'oubliais le pourquoi de ma présence à ses côtés, je n'étais pas stupide, je supposai bien que Nate voulais que je passe entre ses mains expertes d'Âme de soutien, que je qualifierai plutôt de psy, mais en cet instant je voyais juste quelqu'un d'avenant et une amie.

Pendant que je faisais le tour des lieux en feuilletant des livres que je ne pensais jamais revoir un jour, elle me posait des questions anodines, alors je lui répondais sans réfléchir, sans méfiance. Je me sentais bien ici, dans ce petit sanctuaire. C'était une vraie mine d'or.

-Gaby aussi aime venir ici, me révéla-t-elle.

-Elle connait cet endroit ?

- Oui.

Elle me tendit quelque chose :

-Elle a feuilleté ces magazines dernièrement, ils datent bien sûr mais regarde le contenu.

Je jetai un œil sur les différents titres de ces magazines féminins, seulement deux thèmes retinrent mon attention : « le couple et sa mixité » et « la conception et ses complications.»

Je sentis un froid polaire m'envahir.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à t'interroger, à te sentir dépassé.

C'était exactement ça, Soleil avait visé juste, je me sentais dépassé, dépassé par mes émotions, par mes sentiments, par mes désirs, par cette vie tronquée qui me privait de souvenirs vitaux.

-Tu penses que Gaby veut fonder une famille avec moi ?

-Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, et qu'elle a peur de te décevoir si c'est ton souhait et qu'elle n'en ressent pas le désir. L'idée de maternité humaine est floue pour nous, Ian.

-Tu n'en ressens pas le désir, toi ?

-Je suis infertile, la question ne se pose pas.

Choqué, je la dévisageai comme un ahuri.

-Et je ne suis pas triste, non, rajouta-t-elle.

-Et qu'en pense Kyle ?

-Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut changer, il doit s'en accommoder.

-Tu ne peux rien y faire ?

-C'est irréversible, certaines de nos méthodes sont définitives. Serena ne souhaitait pas enfanter d'humain.

Comme si c'était une tare ! Je tiquai malgré moi.

-Ne le prends pas mal, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à un être dont la durée de vie était si courte, et qui était si fragile. L'amour humain peut faire mal et détruire.

-Cela amène aussi beaucoup de bonheur, la contrai-je.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, je le sais déjà, me sourit-elle. Gaby aussi, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce besoin obsessionnel qu'elle a de te faire plaisir même si c'est à son détriment. Elle était prédestinée à être une Mère mais pas dans le sens où tu l'imagines, pour Gaby, enfanter, cela représente la dissolution de son être dans un sacrifice absolu. Et même si son sacrifice représente des milliers d'âmes en devenir, c'est une décision difficile.

Je tentai de réaliser ce qu'elle me confiait.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, c'est tout. De plus, il se peut que sa capacité humaine à enfanter soit peut-être altérée, cela doit la miner, il faut la rassurer, en discuter, voir ce que vous voulez réellement tous les deux.

Fonder une famille était prématuré, ce que je voulais en priorité c'était retrouver la mémoire, comprendre pourquoi j'avais agi de la sorte, sans prendre en compte les intérêts et les désirs de Gaby ? Elle me mettait sur un piédestal, me faisait confiance et je voulais être digne de tout cela. Je voulais le lui rendre au centuple. Je voulais pouvoir me regarder dans une glace sans me sentir misérable.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai. Encore un chapitre (en deux parties si trop long) et un épilogue.<p> 


	32. La confiance

Relecture **Plumenoiire**.

Merci à** Nath, Plumenoiire, kyndilou et Greeneye07** pour vos reviews !^^

Je mets du temps à publier, je sais, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. Cependant quand je m'y mets, je m'y mets à fond !^^

Le dernier chapitre pas forcément comme vous le souhaiteriez mais c'est mon choix.

Bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : La confiance.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

Je me levai d'un coup, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge; je me détendis, j'avais encore un peu de temps. Je tentai de me rendormir, encore fatigué. A côté, Sid ronflait légèrement, comme pour me rappeler sa présence.

Nous cohabitions depuis une semaine, et la première nuit n'avait pas été simple. Soleil était venue ce soir-là, me redonnant espoir, mais c'était lui qu'elle était venue voir ce qui m'avait bousillé sur le moment. Ils étaient partis presqu'une heure, et puis quand ils étaient revenus, elle m'avait aussi demandé de la suivre. Elle avait à me « parler ». Sid, lui n'avait affiché aucune réaction ce qui avait terminé de m'achever…

**-Si c'est pour me jeter comme une merde, autant le faire ici, maintenant.**

**Elle fronce les sourcils.**

**-Tu viens, ne discute pas.**

**Elle repart déjà, sans attendre mon accord. Exaspéré et émoustillé par tant d'assurance, je la suis le long des couloirs, pour atterrir dans la salle de loisirs. Elle est vide, silencieuse, et subitement terriblement déprimante.**

**Elle s'assoit sur un des vieux fauteuils, face au jeu de dames.**

**-Tu veux faire une partie ?**

**Je m'assois en face d'elle, agacé.**

**-Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur.**

**-Tu as peur de perdre.**

**-Je n'ai peur de perdre qu'une seule chose.**

**Elle me fixe, troublée, devinant mon sous-entendu. Néanmoins, elle attend sans un mot que je prenne place.**

**-Ok, une seule partie alors.**

**-Un coup gagnant, une question pour l'autre.**

**Ça devenait intéressant.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?**

**-Moi.**

**Etonné, je l'observe avec intérêt.**

**-Et si tu me mens, je m'en vais, alors ne te fiches pas de moi, Kyle O'Shea.**

**Que veut-elle savoir qu'elle ne sache déjà ? Est-ce un test ? Ça ne me plait pas du tout. Pourtant, impossible de m'y opposer car si je gagne, le jeu en vaut la chandelle.**

**-Je commence, décrète-t-elle.**

**Après quelques coups, je suis en position de force pour poser ma question. Impassible, elle attend que je me lance.**

**-Ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir ?**

**-Non. A moi de jouer.**

**-Hey ! Tu pourrais développer !**

**-Rien ne m'y oblige.**

**Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle réfléchit un instant, concentrée sur le jeu avant de me manger trois pions d'un coup.**

**-A moi.**

**Elle m'étudie franchement.**

**-Pose-la ta question !**

**-J'ai eu trois coups gagnants, j'ai droit à trois questions.**

**J'ai un soupir de dédain.**

**-Ben ça.**

**-Que penses-tu de Sid ?**

**Génial…**

**-T'as rien de mieux à me demander ?**

**-Réponds.**

**-Ça va.**

**-Réponds, insiste-t-elle.**

**-Je viens de te répondre.**

**-Quoi ? « Ça va » c'est ça ta réponse ?**

**-Oui. Et me demande pas de développer.**

**Elle n'est pas contente, mais je suis dans mon droit, après tout, elle m'a fait la même chose précédemment.**

**-La suite.**

**Elle soupire.**

**-Cela vaut-il vraiment le coup ?**

**Elle se parle à elle-même mais je réponds quand même.**

**-Oui. Dernière question.**

**Elle se braque.**

**-Tu es vraiment impossible Kyle !**

**-Je sais. A mon tour.**

**-Ce n'était pas une question, je n'ai pas fini.**

**-A mon tour !**

**Je lui avale deux pions et je jubile. Je réfléchis à ma prochaine question. Elle regarde sa montre.**

**-Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton pote tout à l'heure ?**

**-Précise ta question.**

**-Quand vous vous êtes barrés bras-dessus bras-dessous.**

**-Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que…**

**Mon bras vole dans un accès de rage, expédiant les pièces du jeu au sol.**

**-Ça va les conneries ! Crié-je en me redressant.**

**J'en ai assez. Je me détourne pour partir, furieux mais Soleil le voit différemment :**

**-Nous n'avons pas fini.**

**-Si je reste, je ne réponds plus de rien. Et je ne veux pas te faire du mal.**

**-Tu serais capable de me blesser ? Ne sais-tu donc pas te maitriser ?**

**Je suis vexé, ce qui n'arrange pas ma colère. Je suis comme je suis et on ne me changera pas.**

**-Tu me connais ! J'ai la main légère !**

**-C'est faux, la peine te rend colérique, mais tu n'es pas méchant, ni violent.**

**Je regarde mes mains, serre mes poings et souffle doucement.**

**-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire beaucoup de mal. Et ça me fait peur.**

**-Regarde-moi, Kyle.**

**Je n'en ai pas le courage. Impossible d'afficher ma nonchalance habituelle.**

**-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais me faire du mal ?**

**-Je t'en ai déjà fait.**

**-Tu n'as jamais levé la main sur moi.**

**-Ce n'était pas physique, et c'était bien pire et ça me tue, les mots blessent et ça reste. Ça ne s'efface pas.**

**Elle ne répond pas.**

**-Ce que je sais c'est que je veux qu'on soit bien tous les deux, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était pas si simple.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu as changé.**

**Un silence accompagne cette réponse. Longuement et je n'arrive toujours pas à la regarder. Cependant, je perçois son malaise. Je me sens obligé de préciser.**

**-J'aime ce changement, mais comme tu es un peu plus têtue, sans compter cette assurance sortie de nulle part, ça devient compliqué de te faire succomber à nouveau à mon charme.**

**Toujours ce silence pénible. Je suis obligé de lui faire face. Elle a ce sourire doux qui me manquait tant. La pression retombe d'un seul coup.**

**-Tu te fous de moi, hein, ris-je tristement. Je sais bien que je ne fais plus le poids, c'est dur à admettre que je ne puisse plus être prioritaire dans ta vie maintenant que tu n'es plus forcée de m'aimer.**

**Ça y est c'est dit. Tout ça me fout par terre. J'ai envie d'être loin.**

**-Je t'aime Kyle, je t'ai toujours aimé, je n'aimerai jamais que toi.**

**Mon cœur s'accélère et ça m'agace.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit il y a cinq minutes.**

**-J'aime Sid, mais pas comme ça, et lui non plus, nous savons que ce n'est pas réel ce qui nous lie, nous devons juste accepter d'en faire notre deuil. Voilà de quoi nous avons parlé tout à l'heure.**

**-Et il est d'accord avec ça ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et tu le crois ?**

**-Il veut avancer, et il veut que je sois heureuse. Il m'a rassuré à ton sujet, il m'a poussé vers toi. Il m'a parlé de la raison de ton départ la première fois.**

**Que peut-il savoir ? De quoi il se mêle ? Perplexe, j'attends la suite.**

**-Il t'a entendu parler avec Gaby. Il m'a parlé de Ian.**

Je revins à l'instant présent, tout sommeil envolé, je dus me résoudre à me lever. Je pris le chemin des douches. Je me frottai comme un dingue pour éviter de penser. Je savais que Soleil devait voir Ian, elle appréhendait un peu, soucieuse de ne pas parvenir à les aider, lui et Gaby. J'étais moi-même dans cette incapacité parce que tout ça me dépassait. Je pris une des serviettes à disposition (c'était agréable d'avoir une serviette propre tous les jours) et m'habillai en deux quatre pour l'aller encourager.

Devant sa porte, j'hésitai, si elle dormait encore je ne voulais pas la priver du peu de sommeil qui lui restait. J'allais faire demi-tour; la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Elle venait de se réveiller, ses cheveux flamboyant étaient en pagaille, ses yeux plein de sommeil, yeux qui s'arrondirent une fraction de seconde avant de s'illuminer. C'était fabuleux cette explosion dans mon cœur à chaque fois que nous étions tous les deux. La confiance était là à nouveau dans son regard, et c'était la plus belle chose à contempler. C'était ce qui me redonnait le goût d'avancer malgré ce qui nous attendait, malgré les sacrifices à faire.

-Ça va mon chou ?

Elle lâcha son sac près du mien, pour m'enserrer la nuque. Sa proximité m'enflammait et je cherchais déjà sa bouche tout en la compressant contre moi. Elle riait de ma fougue et de mon impatience. Je lui donnai matière à ne plus rire. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment que je n'arrivais pas à me retenir.

-Y'a des hôtels pour ça, grommela Christina qui sortait de la chambre.

-J'ai pas besoin d'hôtel, j'ai une chambre de dispo, j'ai juste à te virer de là !

-Kyle, me réprimanda Soleil pour la forme.

Elle était amusée et Christina aussi bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher. Elle se montrait moins casse-bonbons, avançait et se sociabilisait et c'était une belle évolution que l'on devait à ma femme. J'étais fier, Soleil avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde et dans mon cœur. Et je la kiffais ! Elle était encore dans mes bras, je voulus l'attirer dans la chambre mais elle résista.

-Je dois aller me préparer mon chou.

Je ris. C'était étrange de la voir copier chacun des petits noms que je lui donnais mais ça avait quelque chose de mignon. Si je l'appelais « ma poule », j'avais droit à la même chose cinq minutes plus tard. Je m'étais bien fait chambrer à cause de ça d'ailleurs.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, marmonna la gamine en partant, moi j'y vais.

Elle allait partir mais rajouta avant :

- Et pas dans mon lit !

Elle s'en alla aux douches sous nos regards amusés.

-Je dois y aller aussi, Kyle.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Mais elle n'avait plus la tête à ça. Je lui caressai la joue, compatissant.

-T'inquiète, tu vas gérer. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu prendras soin de notre famille.

Ian et Gaby étaient autant sa famille que la mienne et ce depuis longtemps, j'avais juste mis du temps à le comprendre ou à le voir. Elle retrouva son assurance, récupéra son sac et s'éloigna d'un pas vif et décidé.

-A ce soir, mon chou, me lança-t-elle une dernière fois.

Ça allait être long surtout que j'avais une furieuse envie de lui faire plein de trucs. Il fallait que je nous trouve un moment et un endroit…

En revenant dans ma chambre, Sid émergeait.

-On fait la grasse mat, mon gars ?

Je balançai mon sac et m'assis sur mon lit face à lui. On travaillait encore ensemble aujourd'hui, comme un fait exprès mais ça ne me dérangeait plus. Nous avions un accord tacite de paix. Et puis il était difficile de rester fâché avec un gars qui aimait le sport autant que moi, qui avait un super sens de la répartie et… qui aimait Soleil. C'était bizarre, mais c'était comme ça. C'était quelque chose qui nous reliait lui et moi. De plus, Soleil m'avait choisi donc il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que je lui en veuille. Elle était à moi, c'était ma femme. Je n'arrivais pas encore à y croire, tout allait mieux maintenant. Ça me rendait le sourire.

Il m'avait confié certains des souvenirs qu'il avait de cette vie avec Serena, j'avais un autre point de vue de ce qui pouvait influencer Soleil. Cela me rassurait, m'aidait à comprendre, et j'évitais de penser au reste. Leurs souvenirs physiques, tout ça je le virais au loin dans un recoin de mon crâne pour ne pas tout gâcher. Et quand il se laissait aller à la mélancolie, je le remettais rudement sur le droit chemin.

Il grogna, se frottant le visage.

-Je suis claqué !

-Ok, j'ai compris, pionce encore un peu, je vais commencer le taf, tu me rejoins après.

Il eut un instant de stupeur, me dévisageant ouvertement.

-Je suis dans un bon jour. Profites-en !

Il hocha la tête.

-Je te revaudrai ça.

-T'as intérêt.

OooooO

Après une journée des plus longues, je croisai enfin ma femme au détour des sanitaires. Elle me raconta sa journée avec Ian et sa certitude d'avoir pu les aider. Elle était si heureuse que je l'étais aussi. Ce poids sur mon cœur se dissipait et je me rendis compte que j'avais été stressé toute la journée.

-On fait quoi pour fêter ça ?

-Je pensais prendre une douche d'abord, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans ma chambre, je suis en solo une heure ou deux, je fais vite.

Une heure ou deux ? C'était se mettre le doigt dans l'œil si elle croyait revoir la chieuse ce soir. Mais je préférai ne pas m'en mêler, à la place, je retournai dans ma chambre et demandai à Sid de couvrir mon absence. Il ne broncha pas, hochant simplement la tête. Il était fatigué alors il s'était préparé un casse-dalle discrètement et comptait squatter la chambre jusqu'au coucher.

-Merci, mec.

Je pris mon sac de voyage et me rendis non pas dans la chambre de Soleil mais directement aux douches (me balader le soir avec mon sac était courant, je prenais souvent une douche avant de diner). Je n'attirais donc pas l'attention, et pénétrai dans la pièce chaude et quasiment vide. Je refermai la porte doucement et entrepris de me déshabiller. Je toquai à la seule porte verrouillée.

-C'est occupé, s'agaça-t-elle.

-Je suis à poil alors si tu voulais bien m'ouvrir ce serait cool de ta part, mon chou.

La seconde suivante, elle me tira fermement à l'intérieur de la cabine et referma derrière elle, furax.

-Tu pouvais pas attendre !

Elle était irradiante dans cet état de colère exaspérée. Et l'odeur de savon et de shampooing à la vanille me monta direct au cerveau, fracassant toutes mes résolutions sur la délicatesse. J'adorais cette odeur et encore plus quand elle se mélangeait à sa propre odeur. Elle se retrouva coincée contre la paroi et cessa de se plaindre.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JAMIE<strong>

J'avais dix-sept ans aujourd'hui.

Face à la glace au-dessus du lavabo des toilettes, je m'observais, cherchant un moindre changement mais il n'y avait rien par rapport à hier. Le changement s'était fait progressivement, au contact de ceux que j'aimais. Les dernières semaines m'avaient mis à l'épreuve durement. J'étais séparé de ma sœur, de Jared. J'avais tellement envie de les revoir, tellement envie de les serrer dans mes bras. Je les aimais.

Un vieux souvenir remonta à la surface...

**Le jour de mes dix ans, je suis assis à l'arrière, Jared devant, il conduit, Mel est à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas où on va, ils m'ont levé ce matin de bonne heure et nous voilà sur la route. Je devrais avoir peur, le monde est différent, il est moche mais avec Jared je me sens bien et en sécurité. Quand Mel est arrivée avec lui il y a quelques temps, j'ai été surpris, méfiant mais ça n'a pas duré. On forme une famille maintenant. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.**

**Après une heure, je m'excite un peu, cherchant à savoir où l'on va et agacé qu'ils ne m'aient pas souhaité mon anniversaire.**

**-Tais-toi, Jamie, rétorque Jared.**

**Je marmonne, je boude. Mel rigole et ça m'énerve encore plus. Et puis on s'arrête une bonne heure après et là je découvre un lac, mes yeux brillent. Je saute hors du véhicule, je commence à me déshabiller pour plonger, Mel fait pareil et « plouf ».**

**Du bonheur.**

**Après une bonne demi-heure, on sort, Jared est sur le ponton, et me tend un nécessaire de pêche.**

**-Bon anniversaire, mon grand.**

**Je ne sais pas où il l'a eu et je m'en fiche. Je le serre dans mes bras et j'attrape le tout. On s'installe pour pêcher. Je sèche en même temps sous le soleil qui tape fort, c'est agréable.**

**-Où est Mel ?**

**-Je suis là.**

**Elle arrive avec un gâteau. Un gâteau !**

**-Bon anniversaire, Jamie.**

J'essuyais mes larmes. J'espérais rentrer vite auprès d'eux et je voulais de tout cœur être revenu avant l'accouchement de ma cousine. Je voulais voir le petit. Il n'y avait pas de raison, les choses avançaient dans le bon sens. Tina commençait à s'adapter, grâce à Soleil, grâce à tous ceux de la centrale. Ils la traitaient en égale et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Pas de colère, pas de pitié, juste l'accepter comme elle était et lui laisser exprimer tout son potentiel.

Je l'avais très peu vue depuis cet affrontement douloureux. Elle m'avait laissé revenir près d'elle et c'était l'essentiel. J'avais envie de la voir mais Soleil nous tenait à distance. Je lui en voulais parfois. Le soir, Tina me manquait atrocement, j'avais envie de m'endormir en la sachant dans mes bras, mais pour l'instant ça nous était impossible. Aujourd'hui encore, on ne se verrait pas, notre planning était discordant, notre pause-déjeuner aussi. Je soupçonnais un complot contre nous. Je pensais avoir une chance de la voir au petit-déj mais non, je l'avais ratée, m'annonça Evan avec qui je bossais ce matin à l'infirmerie. Je l'aidais à gérer les stocks et à effectuer un nettoyage complet des locaux.

Je quittais les WC, je devais porter un paquetage de draps à la blanchisserie. Sur place, je tombai sur Gaby. Elle me sauta au cou en me souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Elle souriait avec sincérité mais je voyais qu'elle camouflait un mal-être. Depuis le temps, je la connaissais. Elle me montra où déposer mon chargement.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Gaby ?

-Rien, Jamie. Va travailler, on se voit à midi, on pourra discuter.

La matinée fila à une vitesse, cela m'évita de penser à ce qui me contrariait. A midi et quart, j'étais assis avec elle en compagnie d'autres habitants, elle scrutait l'horizon, soucieuse.

-Tu attends Ian ?

-J'espère le voir, oui. Il devait être en binôme avec Soleil pour travailler à la bibliothèque.

-Il y a une bibliothèque ? M'étonnai-je.

-Réveille-toi, Jamie, se moqua-t-elle avec tendresse. On est passé devant en arrivant.

M'en rappelait pas, faut dire avec tout ce stress dès notre arrivée.

-Tu pourras me montrer ?

-Si tu fais vite, on peut y aller juste après.

Je souris, pas dupe, je lui servirais de prétexte pour aller voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Que craignait-elle ?

-Tu es flippée, je le vois, c'est quoi le problème Gaby ?

Elle baissa la tête, concentrée sur son assiette à peine entamée et remplie qu'à moitié. Je me dépêchai d'avaler le mien avec gourmandise.

-Rien de gravissime, me répondit-elle simplement.

Je lui attrapai la main :

-Dis-moi, je peux t'aider.

Elle m'observa un instant, étonnée puis me sourit.

-Tu es gentil. Et toi comment tu vas ?

-Mel me manque, Jared aussi.

Son regard s'assombrit, elle serra ma main.

-Je comprends, c'est pareil pour moi. Dans quelques temps nous rentrerons.

-Quand ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire, cela dépend de Christina.

-Elle va mieux.

-Elle commence à s'adapter mais il ne faut pas aller trop vite.

Elle avait raison mais cela ne m'aidait pas.

-Tu as fini ?

En effet, j'avais avalé mon déjeuner ce qui n'était pas son cas.

-On y va, dit-elle en se levant.

Durant le trajet je tentai ma chance :

-Tu crois que Ian accepterait de me laisser la chambre ce soir ?

Devant son air réprobateur, je rajoutai rapidement :

-Je sais, on n'a pas le droit mais c'est mon anniversaire, je ne demande pas grand-chose.

-Ce n'est pas bien.

-On ne fait rien de mal. C'est la seule chose qui pourrait me faire plaisir, allez Gaby !

Silence.

-Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec Ian ?

-Jamie…

-Allezzzz !

-Soleil ne voudra pas de toute façon.

-On a qu'à le lui demander. Elle arrive.

On s'immobilisa, attendant que Soleil se poste face à nous.

-Salut, dit-elle, impassible.

-Où est Ian ?

-Il est resté là-bas. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux Vagabonde.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Je fixai Soleil avec hésitation, elle était plutôt intimidante là tout de suite.

-Bon anniversaire, Jamie.

Elle me sourit et mes doutes se dissipèrent.

-Merci. Au fait…

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, me coupa-t-elle.

-Ah ouais ?

-J'ai autorisé Tina à venir te voir un moment ce soir, elle a un cadeau pour toi, Ian supervisera le tout.

J'étais content et déçu en même temps. Mais la joie l'emporta vite sur la déception, je trouverais bien un moyen d'envoyer Ian vers Gaby. Elle m'examina, guettant ma réaction.

-Merci, vraiment.

Je lui donnai une franche accolade et renonçai à aller à la bibliothèque, question d'instinct, je retournai du coup à mon boulot. Le temps s'écoula au ralenti, comme un fait exprès.

Alors que j'allais entamer un diner des plus basiques, j'eus droit à un dernier cadeau : Ian me glissa un mot près de mon plateau en me souhaitant un bon anniversaire et s'en alla sans se retourner. Sur le petit carré de papier était simplement écrit « tu as quartier libre, pas de chaperon et pas de conneries ! ». Je souriais comme un ahuri, j'en avais conscience.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais subitement stressé à mort. Je me levai comme un robot et courus en direction de ma chambre. Elle était vide : les affaires de Ian n'étaient plus là. Il y avait une bougie sur un plateau avec des petits cookies (ça sentait la patte de Gaby) et une bouteille de cidre. Un post-it trainait dessus : « C'est pas du champ mais t'es pas encore un vrai mec, on verra dans un an, Kyle ». Le plateau était posé à même le sol, vers la tête de mon lit.

Je souris, touché par tant de sollicitude de la part de mes proches.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge, bientôt vingt heures. Je m'assis pour patienter puis me relevai d'un coup, je devais me changer… Sauf qu'elle entrait déjà sans même frapper !

-Désolée pour le retard, Ian m'a demandé un service.

Je me figeai, choqué : elle portait une robe à bretelle, longue et fluide, proche du blanc, contrastant avec sa peau. Elle referma la porte en riant :

-Ouais je sais, mais Soleil a insisté, genre menacée tu vois… bref…

Elle était un peu gênée en fait, et c'était rare.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant le plateau.

-Un petit cadeau de mes potes. Tu veux qu'on trinque, j'ai un peu de cidre ?

-Si on pouvait éviter les trucs alcoolisés ...

Oh oui, mince. Je me sentis stupide.

Elle avança vers moi, pieds nus, et m'entoura la nuque, me compressant intensément. Je me détendis.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle se détendait elle aussi, je le sentais. J'embrassai le creux de son cou, respirant au passage le parfum fruité qui se dégageait d'elle. Je sentis ma tête me tourner, j'étais drogué, enfin un truc dans le même style. Sa proximité me retournait le cerveau. Elle dut s'en rendre compte et s'éloigna un peu. Elle m'observa avec émotion :

-Bon anniversaire.

Elle fouilla dans son décolleté et en sortit un minuscule paquet.

-C'est pour toi.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur mon lit, attendit que je l'ouvre. Je défis le paquet avec fébrilité. Il y avait une chaine (en argent apparemment) en maille fine.

-Ça te plait pas ?

J'en revenais pas, je me sentais chanceux, tellement heureux qu'elle ait eu l'envie de m'offrir quelque chose. Elle guettait ma réaction, anxieuse. Je m'assis près d'elle pour qu'elle me l'attache. Dos à elle, je frissonnai au contact de ses doigts.

-Merci, dis-je simplement.

-C'est pas grand-chose.

Elle grimpa sur le lit, se serra contre mon dos, sa joue contre la mienne, m'encerclant à nouveau dans ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi un instant puis une de ses mains glissa sous mon t-shirt.

-Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre sa proposition.

«Oh que ouais !» ça gueulait dans chaque recoin de mon crâne. J'avais besoin de la voir avant de lui répondre mais elle me retenait contre elle.

-Tina…

Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-J'ai pris ce qu'il faut à l'infirmerie.

J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents. Sa main se positionna sur mon cœur, il semblait vouloir sortir de mon corps. Je cherchais désespérément à reprendre le dessus. Je voulais bien agir.

-Alors ? Insista-t-elle.

Je perçus cette fois des tremblements dans sa voix et son appréhension. Je voulus encore me dégager, elle raffermit son emprise.

-Laisse-moi te voir.

-Réponds.

-Tina.

-Réponds.

-Et toi tu veux essayer ? Vraiment ? T'en as envie ?

Est-ce qu'elle se sentait obligée ? Qu'est-ce qui la motivait ? Je connaissais ses angoisses mais je ne savais pas comment les gérer. Elle mit un certain temps à répondre.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

-Ça répond pas à ma question.

-T'as pas répondu à la mienne.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse mais ce que je veux vaut que dalle si je sais pas ce que toi tu veux. Ça va ensemble. Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligée pour je ne sais quelle raison…

-Avec toi, j'ai envie d'essayer.

-Pourquoi ?

J'aurais dû lâcher prise, profiter de ce moment unique, mais je ressentais un devoir de protection, une responsabilité qui pesait lourd sur mes épaules, qui m'entravait. J'avais besoin de savoir si on était dans la même optique, si on était prêts.

-Tu sais pourquoi, chuchota-t-elle avec une tendresse inattendue.

-Ben va falloir me le dire, et bien en face, et sans gueuler cette fois, et sans reproche.

Elle me lâcha, je crus qu'elle allait renoncer mais elle attrapa mon bras pour que je me tourne vers elle. Elle exprimait mille choses sur son visage.

-Tu as vraiment passé la nuit devant ma cellule ?

-Pourquoi tu esquives ?

-Réponds.

-Tu sais que oui.

Repenser à cette nuit me fit mal, j'étais resté impuissant face à ce mur blindé clos, criant, tapant, hurlant, pleurant.

-J'entendais rien là-dedans. Il faisait noir, si noir.

Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé. Elle pressait ses mains les unes contre les autres, le regard fuyant.

-J'ai hurlé, j'ai tapé, supplié…je me suis même excusée. J'ai promis de ne plus recommencer. Mais rien. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre la tête, je manquais d'air, je suffoquais, je pense que je me suis évanouie.

Tout envie m'était passée. Je me sentais démuni.

-J't'en ai voulu, rajouta-t-elle. J't'en ai tellement voulu.

-Je comprends, me désolai-je, malheureux.

Je baissai la tête, dégoûté, plein de honte. Elle attrapa mon visage, me forçant à la regarder.

-Non, tu ne devrais pas, j'ai passé mon temps à tout te reprocher, mais je suis seule responsable, je l'ai enfin compris. J'avais si peu confiance que je rejetais tout en bloc. Je suis si désolée Jamie.

Je lui attrapai les épaules, secouant la tête.

-Pas de ça. Pas d'excuses.

Elle se cala contre moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-J'me sens encore parfois prisonnière mais j'ai la chance de pouvoir travailler sur la possibilité d'une vie meilleure. On essaie tellement de trucs pour communiquer avec l'extérieur, pour se regrouper, s'agrandir, et se rebeller dans un prochain futur. Tout ça me redonne de l'espoir, je veux vivre au grand jour et ça arrivera. Et je veux vivre ça avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Tu n'as pas idée…

Ma gorge se noua.

-Non, tu n'as pas idée du bonheur que tu me donnes, de tout ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi. Tu n'as pas idée de tout l'amour que je te porte.

Elle m'embrassa, c'était si tendre que j'en perdis tous mes moyens. Elle s'agenouilla autour de ma taille.

-Oh si je le sais, je le ressens, et je t'aime autant.

Enfin…

Elle m'embrassa encore. Je l'enlaçai timidement, j'étais maladroit dans mes paroles, dans mes gestes, je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je ne voulais pas…

-Active-toi, Jamie. Je veux me sentir normale, je ne veux plus avoir peur.

Alors que je nous allongeai sur le lit, elle tapa des mains : la lumière se tamisa et la porte se verrouilla.

-Comment tu … ?

-Tu poses trop de questions, Jamie, passe à l'action.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, je trouvai Ian en pleine lecture, concentré, loin de tout. J'attendis qu'il se rende compte de ma présence, ce qui se produisit après une bonne minute. Il se leva d'un coup, refermant son livre, une lueur inquiète au fond du regard. Je me sentis mal, j'avais envie de repartir. Il vit mon mouvement de recul, s'approcha vivement pour attraper mes deux mains. Il se passa quelques instants où nous restâmes ainsi l'un en face de l'autre, cherchant à communiquer par le regard. Je voyais beaucoup de détresse défiler dans ses yeux. Il souffrait, c'était évident. Ma gorge était si nouée que je n'arrivais pas à m'excuser, je sentais bien que j'étais à l'origine de son mal-être, ça me broyait le cœur.

Il s'agenouilla, se cacha le visage contre mon cœur, enserrant ma taille. Je le sentais perdre pied, exactement comme ce jour où j'avais décidé de rendre à Mélanie son corps. Effondrée, je caressai ses cheveux, le nez enfoui dedans.

-Pardonne-moi, Gaby.

Je secouai la tête, refusant ses excuses car elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. J'étais la seule fautive de notre situation, incapable de pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait. Et ce qu'il souhaitait c'était une vie de famille normale et j'étais loin de savoir comment faire, ni si je le désirais aussi.

-J'aimerais me rappeler, ne pas avoir oublié tous nos souvenirs.

Surprise, je cherchai à le voir en redressant son visage mais il se soustrayait à mon regard. A la place, il se leva pour retourner s'asseoir. Il récupéra son livre, les yeux rivés sur la couverture, oppressé. Devais-je le rejoindre ?

-Viens près de moi, il faut que l'on parle.

Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Il remarqua mon inertie et mon visage défait.

-D'accord. Pas maintenant. De toute façon, nous avons du travail mais si tu es d'accord, on peut se voir plus tard.

J'acquiesçai, soulagée, je me sentis honteuse de ma faiblesse mais là tout de suite, j'étais dans l'incapacité de gérer une rupture, une pause, ou de la déception.

- Ici, quand tu as fini, ça te convient Gaby ?

-Bien.

OoooO

Juanita m'avait congédiée de bonne heure, épuisée par mon état anxieux et frénétique. Je n'étais pas à ce que je faisais, obnubilée par la discussion à venir. J'avais cette sensation que toute ma vie dépendrait de ce simple tête à tête. Alors que je me dirigeais vers les sanitaires pour me rafraichir le visage, j'aperçus Jamie de loin qui partait en sens inverse, et je me rappelai ce que j'avais prévu pour marquer un peu ce jour spécial pour lui. Je fis un détour aux cuisines, et croisai Kyle et Sid en plein travaux de rénovation des murs.

-Ça va Princesse ?

-Pourquoi cette question, Kyle ?

-Pourquoi t'es sur la défensive ? J'te demande juste si ça va. T'as vu mon frère ?

Il continuait de travailler mais je n'étais pas dupe de sa fausse nonchalance. Il était inquiet, ce qui accentua mon état de stress. Que savait-il ? Ian et lui avaient-ils discuté ?

-Oui. Et nous nous revoyons tout à l'heure. Je fais juste un passage aux cuisines pour préparer des cookies pour Jamie.

-Ah oui, c'est un bonhomme aujourd'hui, dix-sept ans ? Hein ? C'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Mon Jamie, presqu'un homme. Cela me donna la sensation d'avoir pris mille ans de plus.

Une heure plus tard, je déposai un plateau spécial anniversaire dans la chambre de Ian et Jamie en espérant que cela lui fasse plaisir. Kyle avait participé à sa façon en dérobant une bouteille dans les réserves avec l'aide de son co-équipier. Ils avaient fait fi de mes reproches et avaient repris leur travail en sifflotant. Les voir collaborer et cohabiter tenait du miracle. Et le bonheur de Kyle faisait plaisir à voir, me réconfortait, me donnait de l'espoir.

Devant la bibliothèque, j'hésitai, il n'y avait presque personne mais c'était suffisant pour me dissuader d'entrer. Finalement quand je me décidai à entrer, il s'était bien passé un bon quart d'heure. Soleil vaquait à ses occupations, Ian sur ses pas. Je les observai un instant, échangeant l'un avec l'autre très spontanément. Cette facilité de Ian à nous accepter était toujours un mystère pour moi. Les frères semblaient pourvus d'une tolérance hors norme qui les rendait uniques.

Mon amour pour ces deux êtres face à moi se diffusa en dose massive dans tout mon corps, dissipant mes angoisses, me tirant vers eux, mais surtout vers lui. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il croisa mon regard. Soleil arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et suivit son regard. Elle me sourit avec affection en poussant Ian vers moi, puis vida les lieux rapidement pour nous laisser la place. Ian me fit un signe de tête pour me montrer le fond de la pièce.

Assis l'un près de l'autre, il attrapa ma main, la caressa longuement, les yeux focalisés dessus. Son contact me rendait fébrile, excitait toutes les zones de mon corps qui le réclamait. Je retirai ma main doucement pour ne pas l'offenser mais je devais garder les idées claires, me préparer à toutes possibilités.

Il ne chercha pas à me retenir. Il cherchait ses mots, tardait à me regarder. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Parle-moi, ne me laisse pas comme ça. Cela devient insupportable, je peux tout entendre, je suis prête, ne me ménage pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

-Tu veux un peu d'espace pour y voir clair ?

Il posa sur moi des yeux étonnés.

-De l'espace ?

-Une séparation ? Précisai-je.

Voilà c'était dit. Et c'était douloureux, et je me mis à pleurer. Je me retrouvai dans ses bras, ce qui fut encore plus douloureux.

-Jamais je ne te quitterai, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tout dans ton attitude semble dire le contraire, tu es triste, je sens que c'est de ma faute.

Il me serra plus fort.

-Gaby…

Il exhala un long soupir.

-Je suis triste mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne. Je me sens incomplet sans mes souvenirs. Je nage en plein brouillard, il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas, qui m'entrave.

-Quelles choses ?

Il sécha mes larmes.

-Je me sens pas à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites, je me sens pas digne de ta confiance. Je ne sais même pas quels sont tes désirs, tes projets, et l'idée que j'ai pu t'imposer mes propres désirs sans même t'en parler, ça me plonge en plein cauchemar. Je veux me rappeler mes motivations, savoir si je me suis montré égoïste.

-Tu n'es pas égoïste.

Son flot de parole était alarmant.

-Nous le sommes tous, un jour ou l'autre.

-Pas toi.

Il m'éloigna suffisamment pour que nous nous fassions face.

-Bien sûr que si, sinon explique-moi comment j'ai pu entretenir une relation avec toi sans aucune protection et sans te demander ton avis ?

-J'ai été très naïve Ian, voilà la raison. La question de maternité ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit. Tu as dû penser que j'étais d'accord; nous nous aimions, c'était la suite logique de notre relation dans ta conception du couple.

Il m'examina intensément, oscillant entre douleur, culpabilité et espoir.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'envisager d'être une mère. Soleil m'en a parlé.

Je perçus à nouveau les larmes dans mes yeux.

-Je le ferai pour toi Ian.

-Non !

Je sursautai, surprise par ce ton colérique. Il se radoucit.

-Que veux-tu, toi, Vagabonde ?

Ce que je voulais ? C'était évident.

-Toi, Ian.

-Tu m'as corps et âme. Est-ce que ça te suffit ?

-Tu es mon univers.

Je vis son émotion, sa gêne, son étonnement.

-Mais j'ai aussi besoin que tu sois heureux. L'es-tu ?

-Oui.

-Le seras-tu même si nous ne formons pas de famille ?

Je vis son hésitation. Mon cœur se serra.

-Je t'aime.

Je tressaillis.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

-De toute façon après tout ce temps si nous devions avoir un enfant nous l'aurions déjà eu, éluda-t-il. Je crois que cela devient hors sujet.

-Et ça te peine ?

-Non, ce qui me peine c'est de te faire souffrir.

-Alors nous sommes deux.

Il caressa ma joue.

-On tourne en rond.

Je lui souris, rassurée par le ton plus détendu de sa voix. Il me sourit à son tour, m'embrassa légèrement. Je l'agrippai et lui répondis avec fièvre, oubliant nos problèmes, oubliant où nous nous trouvions. Sa respiration se saccada à mesure que mes doigts se glissaient sous sa chemise.

-On va faire ça bien, me reprit-il en calmant mes ardeurs.

OoooO

Une heure plus tard, il débarquait avec son sac de sport dans ma chambre.

-J'ai laissé Jamie en paix pour ce soir, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'aurais voulu m'offusquer mais rien ne semblait transpercer le brouillard de désir qui me lancinait depuis une heure. C'était incrusté dans ma chair, je ne ressentais rien d'autre. J'étais atterrée par toutes ces images, tous ces flashs charnels dans ma tête.

Il lança son sac au sol et me proposa d'aller diner.

-Je ne veux pas diner, Ian.

Je rougis sous ses iris turquoise qui me déshabillaient ouvertement.

-Je voulais être un gentleman mais je crois que l'on va passer cette étape.

Sa voix était si grave ce qui me chamboula tellement que j'eus l'impression d'être proche de l'orgasme. Je rougis de plus belle, comme une adolescente inexpérimentée. J'étais assise, raide, droite, anxieuse. Et si je le décevais ? Je me remémorais encore nos échanges, me rassurai, et entrepris de défaire les boutons de mon chemisier. Mes mains tremblaient à un point que je n'y parvenais pas. Il s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit. Il saisit mes mains, les pressa contre son cœur.

-Regarde-moi.

Il était aussi bouleversé que moi.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique mais il n'y a que les chambres et les sanitaires qui ne sont pas surveillés. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Christina. Alors du choix, on n'en a pas.

-Non, c'est parfait Ian, c'est juste que…

Dehors, il y avait des va-et-vient, cela me stressait aussi. Je fixai la porte, inquiète que quelqu'un puisse entrer et tout gâcher. Il parut comprendre et se redressa pour taper ensuite dans ses mains. La lumière se tamisa, la porte se verrouilla. Je l'observai avec des yeux ronds.

-La petite m'a rendu ce service pour me remercier de lui laisser du temps avec Jamie, rit-il.

Rire qui s'estompa rapidement. J'avais retrouvé l'usage de mes mains, j'étais déjà en sous-vêtement, allongée, et je lui tendis la main. Il se dénuda, dévoilant lentement chaque parcelle de son corps digne d'un dieu grec. Il était immense, partout. Au moment de me rejoindre, il hésita.

-Capote ?

L'utilité me parut obsolète. Je fis non de la tête et le pressa de me rejoindre. Il s'allongea à mes côtés, enfoui son visage contre ma poitrine, ses mains expertes avaient déjà dégrafé mon soutien-gorge. Il sentait si bon, il sentait l'homme. Sa bouche et ses mains parcouraient mon corps doucement, avec tendresse; il était tel qu'il était, tel qu'il avait toujours été : doux et tendre. Sa peau était comme de la soie, son contact m'affolait. Sa bouche trouva la mienne, sa langue s'y engouffra, chercha la mienne. Je ne savais plus respirer tant ce baiser était profond et intime. Il me mordilla l'oreille, devina mes points faibles. Par instinct ? Ou se rappelait-il inconsciemment ? Je fermai les yeux pour atténuer cette sensation de tanguer mais il restait partout, dans chaque recoin de ma tête. Je le sentais, je le ressentais, je le humais avec indécence, droguée, en plein addiction. Le monde n'existait plus, nous étions hors du temps, dans une bulle affective non quantifiable. Le feu se propageait partout, l'attente devenait douloureuse; il fallait qu'il mette fin au supplice de mon corps et de mon Âme. Je pressai ses épaules, son dos, ses reins, ses fesses. Il grogna, me cala au niveau de ses hanches et s'infiltra si lentement que j'en perdis la raison. Je me mordis les lèvres, me cambrai d'impatience pour mieux le happer, l'engloutir. Mes hanches dansaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, j'étais partie dans un plaisir immense, accentuée par sa chaleur, sa peau, son odeur, sa force, ses bras qui m'emprisonnaient. Il cherchait à me ralentir, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, marmonnant contre ma bouche, la respiration hachée : lui aussi était en transe.

Je le rendais fou.

Il fallait que je me calme. En quelques mouvements, je me retrouvai au-dessus de lui, une position que j'affectionnais, qui me permettait de lui rendre tout ce qu'il me donnait. Nous nous emboitions parfaitement, nous étions en parfaite harmonie. Je me sentis libre, moi-même. J'étais ce corps qu'il explorait de ses mains, un corps expérimenté qui réclamait son dû. Il était surpris par cette faim avide que j'avais de lui. Mes mouvements se firent plus précis, ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches, débloquant les spasmes dans mon ventre annonciateurs d'extase, et alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans un long râle en fermant les yeux, les traits magnifiés par le plaisir qu'il exprimait, je me sentis plus vivante et plus humaine que jamais.

* * *

><p>La suite quand je pourrai. EPILOGUE à suivre.<p> 


	33. epilogue

Relecture **Plumenoiire**. Merci pour tes propositions pertinentes.

Merci à **Nath, Plumenoiire, kyndilou **pour vos reviews !^^

Epilogue un peu long, désolée !^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE JARED<strong>

Il était temps de faire du ravitaillement et donc de préparer l'extraction du mari de Selma. Ce fut la première chose à laquelle je pensais en me levant ce matin; ça changeait du visage de Jamie, de Gaby…

C'était difficile de les savoir loin de nous, sans savoir ce qui se passait, s'ils étaient bien arrivés, s'ils rentreraient bientôt… Y penser me foutais le cafard, c'est pourquoi j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser et de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait ici.

Je tâtonnai à la recherche de Mel mais elle était déjà levée, comme d'habitude ces derniers temps. Elle dormait mal, se couchait tard, se levait tôt. Elle commençait à ressembler à un zombie et ça m'inquiétait, je voulais qu'elle aille bien, mais je ne savais comment l'aider... Peut-être qu'une expédition lui ferait du bien, cela pourrait la détourner un instant de ce qui la contrariait.

Une fois prêt, je me rendis auprès de Jeb qui approuva. Il était malgré tout sur sa réserve, inquiet de mon envie d'emmener Mel.

-C'est dangereux.

-Je sais, mais pour l'instant je ne vois que ça. Et on a connu pire.

Il avait vieilli de dix ans depuis le départ de Jamie. Mel lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir éloigné, elle le lui faisait ressentir dès qu'elle le voyait, ce que le patriarche avait du mal à supporter, après tout Jamie était aussi de sa famille et ça n'avait pas été une décision facile. Si elle n'était pas si aveuglée par la colère elle aurait vu que lui aussi souffrait de tout ça.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions sur le départ, Mel et moi, accompagnés de Lacey et Brandt qui avaient insisté pour nous accompagner. Selma restait en retrait, plus fantomatique que jamais, les yeux braqués sur nous.

-Si ce n'était pas pour Gaby, je ne l'aurais pas fait, grommela Mel en la toisant à travers la vitre passager.

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Je ne savais pas ce qui me motivait à y aller, mais une chose était sûre : il n'y avait pas que Gaby. Brandt connaissait le planning, je lui fis signe pour qu'il amorce son départ. Les choses allaient être compliquées sans Gaby pour nous aider mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait nous arrêter. Et puis nous avions su le faire avant, donc pas de raisons de ne pas y arriver maintenant.

Cela faisait un mois que Jamie et les autres étaient partis. Je n'étais pas dupe, les barrages resteraient très présents, et le temps n'y changerait rien. Nous avions tués certains des leurs, des nôtres peut-être aussi… Toute cette violence me minait, j'aspirais à un peu de paix. J'étais las, je soupirai, incapable de me concentrer. Depuis l'arrivée de Gaby dans notre clan, ma vision sur les siens avait changé, avant je pouvais les tuer sans culpabiliser car pour moi ils étaient seulement les parasites qui nous avait éradiqués et volé notre Terre. Mais à présent…

Le contact de la main de Mel sur ma nuque me surprit, la chaleur de ses doigts qui me massaient me détendit tout doucement. Tout cela se fit sans un mot, nous n'avions pas besoin de paroles pour communiquer. C'était ce qui était beau dans notre relation.

Les heures et les jours défilèrent lentement, dans une ambiance lourde et anxiogène. Nous avions besoin de plus de temps, de plus de stratagèmes pour nous ravitailler. Les incidents se multipliaient, rendant de plus en plus difficile notre mission. Brandt et Lacey s'isolaient souvent, ils se disputaient moins, se montraient efficaces. Ils furent opérationnels pour la tentative de récupération du mari de Selma. Ils avaient déjà échafaudé un plan depuis longtemps et ils le mirent en pratique. Le mari de Selma était dépanneur, l'Âme avait conservé cet emploi selon les explications de Selma. Je me mis en devoir de voler une voiture, je les rejoignis comme convenu sur une route de campagne isolée. Mel creva les pneus arrières, Lacey contacta le garage, demanda expressément que ce soit Chuck qui vienne la dépanner; elle était convaincante, utilisait des mots clairs, dans un ton qui ne pouvait tolérer aucune contestation, elle me rappelait la Traqueuse mais en cet instant cela m'arrangeait. Brandt s'inquiéta de la laisser seule, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une chose fragile, je ne suis pas une débutante !

Tandis qu'elle patientait devant la voiture, nous nous mîmes en retrait pour observer la scène et donner un coup de main si nécessaire. Il ne se passa qu'une demi-heure avant de voir arriver le camion de dépannage. Ils discutèrent, il se pencha pour examiner les pneus et elle lui fit une balayette, le retourna sans mal et l'aspergea de sédatif. Le camion bloquait la vue aux rares véhicules qui passaient. Net et efficace, je n'aurais pas mieux fait.

Mel engagea le camion dans un demi-tour maitrisé, Brandt et moi courûmes vers eux, soulevâmes le dit Chuck et l'enfournâmes dans le compartiment de chargement. En cinq minutes, c'était torché.

-T'es sûre que c'est lui ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, affirma Lacey, il correspond à la photo.

Je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Il était plutôt petit et grassouillet. Il était chauve et barbu, il n'avait pas loin de la cinquantaine. Quand Mel le découvrit un peu plus tard, elle s'étonna aussi.

-Les goûts et les couleurs, ça s'expliquent pas, conclus-je.

Après donc deux semaines, nous étions rentrés. Je partis chercher du renfort pour décharger, les volontaires se firent nombreux comme à chaque fois.

-Où est Selma ? Demandai-je à Sharon qui revenait peut-être de ses cours.

Elle affichait un ventre arrondi, elle rentrait dans son sixième mois, ou pas loin, avais-je compris. Elle ne m'avait pas vu, sursauta, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu sais où est Selma ?

-Dans le caveau, ou dans sa chambre.

Elle avait élu domicile auprès de Candy qui veillait sur elle accessoirement. Je renonçai à la chercher, elle aurait vite vent de la nouvelle et viendrait d'elle-même à l'infirmerie.

OoooO

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Selma veillait son mari sans résultat. Je commençais à craindre le pire, et je voyais bien que je n'étais pas le seul à m'en inquiéter. Sharon venait la voir régulièrement et nous donnait des nouvelles. Elles devenaient alarmantes à mesure que les heures passaient. Je dus me résoudre à y aller sous l'insistance de Sharon car personne ne semblait enclin à le faire.

-Eustache n'y arrive pas, il est à bout. Elle est agressive, j'ai peur de m'en mêler.

En effet…

Elle pétait les plombs, les yeux exorbités par la folie, ancrée dans une profonde crise de panique. Sharon, qui m'avait accompagné, resta dehors pour éviter un mauvais coup. Je fis sortir Doc qu'elle menaçait d'un scalpel, je devais intervenir avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un. J'arrivai par derrière et l'enveloppai par surprise dans une prise de fer, me heurtant à ses os saillants, maintenant les bras le long de son corps, serrant si fort qu'elle dût lâcher son arme. Elle s'effondra littéralement, je la soutins pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, imperméable à ses cris et ses sanglots. Nous ne voulions pas la sédater une fois de plus, elle était la seule à pouvoir faire revenir son conjoint, elle devait garder les pieds sur Terre, se reprendre. Je devinai son désespoir, il faisait écho en moi, des souvenirs enfouis, lointain mais toujours là, au fond de moi. Je cherchai alors des mots pour l'aider, pour qu'elle remonte, pour qu'elle se ressaisisse.

-Reprenez-vous Selma ! Pensez à Nicholas, pensez à votre fils !

Elle eut un spasme, se plia comme si je l'avais frappée. Je la forçai à se redresser, à se tourner vers moi, cherchant son regard à travers ses cheveux défaits.

-Il ne voudrait pas que vous abandonniez !

-Je suis fatiguée de lutter, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Son agitation diminuait mais son état empirait. Ses larmes étaient une vraie torture tant elles exprimaient un anéantissement irréversible.

-J'ai envie de le rejoindre…

-Ce n'est pas une solution, vous avez pensez à votre mari ?

-Lui aussi m'a abandonnée, il est déjà parti, il est déjà près de lui. Il n'a pas su se battre pour rester présent comme moi je l'ai fait.

-Vous n'en savez rien.

Elle chercha à se libérer, tremblante, elle manquait de force. J'hésitai à la laisser libre.

-S'il vous plait, laissez-moi.

C'était une supplique que je ne pouvais ignorer. Je la relâchai et elle se positionna près de son mari, attrapant sa main, caressant son visage de l'autre main avec tendresse.

-J'aurais préféré ne jamais revenir.

Je ne dis rien, il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Chuck était trop réservé, trop calme, trop gentil pour résister, j'aurais dû le deviner.

Elle s'assit, ses deux mains autour de la sienne, étonnamment plus calme, perdue dans je ne sais quel souvenir.

-Un jour, je suis tombée en panne sur le bord d'une route peu fréquentée, je me rendais à une convention et j'ai crevé. J'ai tenté de changer la roue en vain. J'attendais le dépanneur quand un biker est venu m'incommoder. J'avais l'habitude, j'étais une jolie fille, c'était mon lot quotidien mais j'ai commencé à avoir peur quand j'ai aperçu son cran d'arrêt à son ceinturon. Le camion du dépanneur est arrivé, l'homme a reculé mais n'est pas parti. Quand j'ai vu le dépanneur descendre, maigrichon et anxieux, j'ai compris qu'il ne pourrait rien pour moi. Le biker a ricané et m'a agrippé le bras. « Il ne faut pas molester une femme ce n'est pas très gentil », a dit le dépanneur. Il avançait prudemment, pas rassuré. « Va te faire mettre, connard ! Laisse-nous ! On a des trucs à faire » a rajouté le biker. Il a essayé de m'embrasser, je l'ai giflé, il m'a giflé en retour, je suis tombée à genoux. Le dépanneur voulait m'aider à me relever mais l'autre l'a repoussé d'un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire et il s'est étalé au sol, la bouche en sang. « On ne frappe pas une femme », il a bégayé mais mon agresseur s'en fichait. Il continuait à se moquer des tentatives de ce pauvre homme pour se relever. Il avait perdu une dent. Il l'a crachée au sol et s'est appuyé sur la voiture, reculant pas à pas vers mon coffre ouvert tandis que l'autre continuait de se moquer. Le cric était visible, il l'a pris et en a menacé le biker qui a sorti son arme et l'a pointé sur ma gorge. « On fait moins le malin » a rit ce salopard, j'ai vu le dépanneur déposer le cric avec désespoir. « Si vous le lui aviez demandé gentiment, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait accepté vos avances, les femmes ne sont pas de la marchandise » a insisté le dépanneur, « ouais c'est ça, cause toujours, je connais ce genre de jolie p'tit lot qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde, il faut les dresser, il lui faut un mec, un vrai ». Je lui ai alors répondu que ce dépanneur était plus un mec que lui ne le serais jamais. Il a vu rouge et m'a attaqué. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital deux jours plus tard.

Elle se tut, se penchant vers son mari.

-Tu m'as sauvée en risquant ta vie, et tu m'as emmenée aux urgences. Tu es venu me voir tous les jours pendant toute la durée de mon séjour à l'hôpital. Tu t'es excusé mille fois de ne pas avoir su l'empêcher de me faire du mal. La culpabilité te faisait venir mais il n'y avait pas que ça, je voyais autre chose, quelque chose de plus beau, de nouveau. Il y avait de la délicatesse, du respect, de l'affection. Ma sœur aussi l'avait remarqué, elle t'aimait beaucoup tu sais malgré notre différence d'âge importante, et puis elle est morte l'année suivante juste avant notre mariage. C'est là que tu as commencé à prendre du poids. J'ai surmonté cette épreuve grâce à toi. Je comptais encore sur toi Chuck maintenant que notre fils est parti. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai été très égoïste, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas la vérité, que tu n'aies pas à endurer cette épreuve.

Elle posa sa tête sur son front.

-Reste endormi, mon amour.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne se réveilla pas. Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans sa dépression et se laissa mourir. Elle avait beau être une personne peu aimée dans notre clan, personne ne souhaitait sa mort. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, maintenant, elle était auprès de son fils et de son mari…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE KYLE<strong>

L'heure des adieux avait sonné.

Trois mois était passés, tout le monde rentrait. Je n'aimais pas dire au revoir mais je ne pus y échapper.

-Tu ne vas pas pleurer, se moqua Christina.

-Dans tes rêves, fillette. Allez casse-toi !

Elle rit, attrapa la main de Jamie et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le camion. Gaby discutait avec Soleil, elles se donnaient plein de conseils, se promettaient beaucoup de choses. Ian me donna une accolade rapide et me sourit.

-On se voit bientôt ?

-On verra.

Ça me faisait chier de le voir partir mais mon choix était fait, et je n'avais aucun regret.

-Gaby, il est temps, la prévient Ian.

Elle embrassa Soleil et me serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Viens vite nous voir, Kyle.

-Tu mouilles ma chemise, Princesse.

Après un dernier signe, Ian se mit au volant et sur le signal de Nate entama son départ, le suivant à la trace. Mon dos se voûta d'un seul coup, Soleil glissa sa main dans la mienne.

-Ça va aller ?

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Soudainement, le camion freina et s'immobilisa, Ian descendit et avança dans le sillon des traces de ses roues. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi prendre ces risques ? A mesure qu'il approchait je vis qu'il pleurait, Soleil me lâcha la main. Je ne cherchai pas à la retenir, complètement paralysé. Stoïque, je le regardai avancer comme au ralenti. Je le réceptionnai dans mes bras, et au moment où nos corps se heurtèrent, la réalité m'écrasa : j'étais tellement triste. Notre étreinte était dure, douloureuse, désespérée. Je tentai de garder les yeux secs mais c'était peine perdue.

-Fais chier, Ian !

Le temps s'étira, nous avions du mal à nous séparer. Et puis finalement, il m'attrapa les deux épaules et m'examina avec sa manière particulière de scanner les gens.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Je hochai la tête, gêné. Il savait que c'était réciproque, pas besoin de lui dire.

-Prends soin de toi, frangin.

Il était déjà reparti sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Je le vis s'éloigner et grimper dans le camion avant de disparaitre lentement. Je fixai l'horizon : ils n'étaient plus qu'un point minuscule. Mon cœur serré retrouva la paix quand Soleil revint à mes côtés, posa sa tête contre la mienne en fixant aussi le véhicule qui disparaissait. Nous avions toujours été ensemble, rarement séparés lors des raids. A présent j'ignorais quand j'allais le revoir et cette pensée me tuait.

Rachel était restée en retrait, mais elle finit par se manifester :

-Y'a du boulot, les gars, on se bouge !

Je me tournai vers elle.

-C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

-Il y a des réaménagements dans les chambres à faire.

Chouette programme mais ça allait me permettre de me changer les idées et ce n'était pas plus mal.

-J'ai besoin d'un lit double dans ma chambre, rajouta Soleil, mais si t'as mieux à faire…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE GABY<strong>

-Ça va mon chéri ?

Ian était silencieux depuis notre départ. Il me sourit d'un sourire sans joie qui n'atteignit même pas ses yeux en hochant la tête.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu sais bien pourquoi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il était reparti dans son monde, fixant la route d'un air concentré. Il était triste, je le voyais. Cependant, je n'insistai pas, il avait besoin de solitude. Et je le comprenais, car je ressentais une vive douleur depuis que j'avais laissé derrière moi Kyle et Soleil. Mais c'était important pour eux de suivre leur propre voie, ils étaient heureux, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir.

J'avais hâte de retourner chez nous, après trois mois, il me tardait de revoir mes amis. Et je n'étais pas la seule, Jamie était une vraie pile électrique. Tina et lui discutaient à l'arrière, chuchotant pour ne pas nous incommoder. J'étais soulagée par ses progrès en socialisation et notre départ précipité venait de sa propre requête. Elle était venue me voir hier soir et m'avait demandé si nous pouvions retourner à la grotte.

-Jamie est malheureux loin de sa famille, il me dit rien, mais je le ressens.

Je l'avais crue, sans aucun doute, je connaissais Jamie. Voir que Tina se souciait de quelqu'un d'autre était la preuve qu'elle avait changée, qu'elle était prête à faire des efforts.

-Et toi ? Tu te sens prête à rester avec nous ?

-Je raccompagne Jamie, après je reviendrai ici continuer mon travail quand Nate fera un prochain raid avec vous.

Je m'alarmai, consciente de ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

-Jamie reviendra ici avec toi ?

-Non.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Nous en avons discuté, nous avons pour l'instant deux besoins différents, mais plus tard nous pourrons aller dans le même sens. En attendant, on se verra de temps en temps.

Devant son assurance, je n'émis pas d'objections, nous verrions bien par la suite. Je la trouvais tellement changée, tellement moins colérique, tellement plus affectueuse avec Jamie. Ils étaient plus complices, plein de confiance l'un envers l'autre. Jamie aussi avait changé, j'espérai que ce retour soit bénéfique pour chacun de nous.

Après une brève halte où je fis le plein d'essence à la station à proximité, je repris le volant pour soulager Ian. Il accepta, histoire de manger un sandwich récupéré à la station-service. Il s'endormit par la suite, malgré ses tentatives pour rester éveillé. Avait-il passé une mauvaise nuit ? Pourtant il avait bien pris le fait que nous repartions, du moins en apparence. J'avais eu peur qu'il me demande de rester à la centrale mais il n'en avait rien fait à mon grand soulagement.

Depuis notre nuit d'amour, nous avions eu peu d'occasions d'être ensemble. Nous avions réitéré l'expérience qu'une seule fois. C'était difficile de programmer (à l'insu de tout le monde) un changement de colocataire. Ses bras m'avaient manqué cruellement chaque nuit mais tout cela allait bientôt changer. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, l'avenir s'annonçait bien mieux depuis nos retrouvailles et notre mise au point. Mon cœur se serra malgré moi, je devinais un malaise, une peine encore ancrée au fond de moi. J'en connaissais la cause mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

J'eus soudainement le tournis. Je ralentis, clignant des yeux, respirant calmement mais je me sentais toujours mal.

-Gaby, pourquoi tu ralentis ? Me demanda Jamie.

-Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Tu veux que je reprenne le volant ? S'alarma-t-il. Tu pourras te reposer à l'arrière.

-Je veux bien.

Je m'arrêtai sur le bas-côté, et posai mon front sur le volant. Ian s'était réveillé dès l'arrêt du véhicule. Son bras entoura mes épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'en sais rien, balbutiai-je dans un souffle.

J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait se fendre en deux. La nausée me prit à la gorge, je retins difficilement un haut-le-cœur. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mon cœur martelait dans mes tempes. Je perçus qu'on me soulevait, je me retrouvai allongée à l'arrière les jambes repliées sur Jamie apparemment. Tina s'était mise au volant, Ian m'examinait, assis tant bien que mal près de moi, il caressait mes cheveux.

-Tu es toute pâle.

-Ça va aller.

Son doux va-et-vient ralentit pour s'arrêter complètement. Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux devant son silence, m'affolai devant son air lui-même affolé. Je sentis un liquide froid sortir de mon nez. Je l'essuyai par instinct, et observai machinalement mes doigts souillés. Du liquide argenté s'étalait sur mes doigts. De l'affolement, je passai à l'horreur. Ma vue se brouilla, ma main trembla, un sanglot m'étouffa.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

S'ensuivit un brouhaha sans nom, du moins c'était ce que mon crâne ressentait, c'était le finis par perdre connaissance.

Je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne, dans une pièce familière, un endroit qui m'avait donné aussi son lot de malheurs : l'infirmerie. Nous étions donc rentrés. Il y avait du mouvement autour de moi, je découvris Eustache en plein rangement, Sharon à ses côtés, frottant son dos.

-Elle va se réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais ils comptent tous sur moi, je me sens impuissant. Si on la perd…

Ian entra au même au moment, Eustache ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Alors, toujours rien, Doc ? Lui demanda Ian, la voix brisée.

Il se dirigeait vers moi d'un pas lourd, et son visage s'illumina de soulagement en me voyant éveillée.

-Gaby ! S'exclama-t-il, en se penchant vers moi.

Je voulus m'asseoir.

-Tu devrais rester allongée.

Eustache et Sharon se penchèrent aussi sur moi, heureux.

-Tu nous as fait peur, dit-elle.

-Je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Combien de temps je suis restée évanouie ?

-Tu as sombré dans une sorte de coma, Gaby, m'expliqua mon ami, ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de t'en sortir.

Je le dévisageai comme une ahurie. La main de Ian glissa dans la mienne. Il la porta à sa bouche, son contact me rassura.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué ça, continua-t-il, et malgré votre médecine, tu ne revenais pas à toi.

Mon regard dévia vers Ian, il avait dû être si inquiet.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du souci, de vous avoir causé du souci, rectifiai-je.

Je fermai les yeux, affaiblie, nauséeuse, frottant mon front de ma main libre.

-Tu as encore mal à la tête ? S'alarma Ian.

Je fis oui de la tête.

-Doc ? Dit Ian d'un ton pressant.

Il y eut un silence.

-Doc ? Insista Ian.

-Ne le harcèle pas, s'énerva Sharon.

-Mel pense qu'on devrait t'emmener dans un Centre de soin, m'éclaira Ian, elle a peut-être raison.

Je n'eus même pas la force d'être surprise.

-C'est de la folie, s'opposa notre Doc.

-Peut-être mais elle ne va pas mieux et notre stock diminue. Dans un Centre, ils auront le matériel adéquat, les Soigneurs sauront ce qu'elle a et ils sauront la guérir.

L'idée n'était pas réalisable, et je me sentais incapable de jouer la comédie, ni même de sortir de la grotte. J'étais fatiguée. Je soupirai malgré moi.

-Tu veux de l'eau ? Tu veux manger quelque chose, mon ange ?

-De l'eau oui, s'il te plait.

Il piqua une bouteille dans la réserve de la pharmacie et m'aida à boire sous la vigilance de Doc. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'entra ma sœur de cœur. Elle se précipita vers moi, heureuse de mon réveil. Elle fit de la place et s'assit sur le rebord de la table pour m'enlacer.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien.

-Tu mens.

Elle me détaillait avec précision, inquiète.

-C'est bon, on t'emmène voir un Soigneur immédiatement !

Je voulus contester, et je ne fus pas la seule. La salle se remplit d'une discussion stérile à laquelle Ian mit fin rapidement. J'avais tellement envie de dormir, je voulais juste me reposer un peu avant d'en discuter.

-On te laisse te reposer, mon ange, nous avons une chose à régler, décréta Ian en forçant tout le monde à quitter la pièce.

Je lui souris avec gratitude et me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

OoooO

Je titubai devant l'entrée du hall du Centre, je sentais le regard invisible et lourd de mes proches, ainsi que leur anxiété. J'avais accéder à leur requête (celle de voir un Soigneur) à la seule condition qu'ils ne m'accompagnent pas trop près, qu'ils restent à couvert. Nous avions été vers le sud, à plus de trois heures de route de la grotte et nous nous étions arrêtés au premier Centre non protégé par des Traqueurs (nous en avions passé déjà trois). Celui-ci était petit, mais je ne doutais pas de l'efficacité de mes congénères.

Je titubai donc devant l'entrée, usée par la longue marche (quinze minutes) du camion jusqu'ici, bloquée par des souvenirs épouvantables qui me liaient à ce genre d'endroit. La porte coulissa, je m'approchai de l'accueil et ne pus que sourire devant la chaleur du sourire de l'agent d'accueil. Je m'accrochais au comptoir et bafouillai quelques vagues explications. La minute suivante, j'étais installée sur un fauteuil roulant, et une femme me conduisit dans une salle d'examen.

-Patientez quelques minutes, vous allez être examinée. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

-Oui merci.

La Soigneuse Fleur-de-lune, brune, grande, élancée, la quarantaine, se montra compatissante et efficace comme je le supposai mais malgré tous ses soins, la fatigue persista, mon tournis aussi et mes nausées.

Etonnée, au départ, elle me demanda la permission de me faire une analyse de sang. Elle me piqua brièvement, déposa la minuscule goutte de sang sur un support et mit en route une machine innommable. Elle continua de me questionner, il était difficile de lui répondre surtout sans faire d'impairs. Je biaisais comme je pus, ou souriais des fois à la place quand je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle me quitta un instant pour étudier les résultats, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour somnoler.

-Mademoiselle ?

On me secouait doucement. J'émergeai avec du mal.

-Oui ?

-Votre bilan sanguin est bon, il y a juste une chose à vérifier, je dois vous faire une échographie linéaire.

-Faites.

Je n'avais même pas envie de m'en inquiéter, toujours dans les vaps.

-Cela ne prendra que quelques secondes.

OoooO

J'avais tellement pleuré que la Soigneuse s'en était inquiétée.

-Vous voulez que j'appelle votre mari ?

-Je ne suis pas mariée.

-Votre conjoint ?

-Non, ça va, je vais juste aller aux toilettes.

Elle m'y emmena, et me donna ses dernières recommandations.

-Je vous prépare un sac de médications que je vous laisserai à l'accueil, faites ce que je vous ai dit, et revenez dans un mois pour un bilan.

Dans les toilettes, je vomis tripes et boyaux un bon moment avant de me rafraichir. A l'accueil, la Soigneuse me remit le sachet de médication en spray à inhaler tous les jours.

-Ne trainez pas, me murmura-t-elle, stressée. Un des patients vous a croisée aux toilettes, il a reconnu votre visage sur la fiche de signalement accrochée dans la salle d'attente. Vous êtes recherchée vous et vos amis humains. Il en a parlé à l'agent d'accueil qui est en train d'appeler la police. Je l'ai entendue en passant déposer votre traitement.

Mon cœur tomba au sol, je paniquai. Elle fit rapidement le tour, et me prit par les épaules.

-Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Je vous ai laissé mes coordonnées personnelles, revenez me voir dans un mois. Partez maintenant !

Je fis un effort surhumain pour retourner au camion d'un pas vif, stressée à mon tour, malgré l'envie de creuser un trou et de m'y ensevelir pour l'éternité. Au lieu d'en mettre quinze, je mis cinq minutes pour atteindre le camion. Ian descendit en me voyant courir. Il me réceptionna dans ses bras.

-Alors ?

Il était si anxieux que je ne pouvais le laisser dans le flou plus longtemps.

-Je suis enceinte.

Je pleurais tellement que je ne pus voir l'expression sur son visage. Mel passa la tête à travers la vitre passagère.

-Tu es enceinte !

Le visage de Jared apparut aussi, tous les deux brouillés. Je tentai de reprendre contenance et cherchai dans le sac le spray anti-mélancolie. L'effet était éphémère m'avait précisé la Soigneuse mais ça aidait quand même le temps que le taux d'hormone de grossesse se stabilise.

-C'est quoi ? Me demanda Ian d'une voix atone.

Il inspectait déjà le contenu de mon sac, faussement intéressé, complètement bouleversé. Mel était descendue, me serra contre elle, m'essuya les yeux avec un vieux bout de sopalin. Jared, la tête toujours par la vitre, me sourit avec tendresse.

-Ça alors ! S'exclama Mel, toujours pas remise de la nouvelle. C'est pour ça que tu es crevée ! Combien de semaines ?

-Onze semaines.

-Trois mois ! S'écria-t-elle après calcul, interloquée. Et tu n'avais pas capté ?

Je sentis le regard appuyé de Ian, lui aussi sous le choc.

-Non, j'ai eu mes cycles, je ne comprends pas.

-Et les maux de tête ? Tu lui as parlé de ton coma ?

-Oui, tout est lié, mentis-je. Mon être a eu un peu de mal à s'adapter aux brusques changements hormonaux.

-Tout est réglé alors ?

-On monte ! Cria Jared qui scrutait l'horizon. Mieux vaut ne pas trainer !

Mel chercha ce qui alarmait Jared. Je les informais de l'arrivée imminente de la Police avec mille excuses. J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

Nous nous hâtâmes de grimper à l'intérieur et une fois installés, Jared démarra en trombe sans un mot, déjà sur le qui-vive, nullement fâché que j'aie mis tant de temps à les prévenir. Ma main chercha celle de Ian, l'agrippa, la serra. Il n'avait rien dit, je le voyais se noyer dans quelque chose de douloureux.

-Tu es malheureuse ?

C'était un murmure mais je l'avais déchiffré.

« Oh Ian… »

Je me calai contre lui, effectivement j'étais malheureuse mais pas à cause de ça.

-Je me disloque Ian, lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille pour ne pas que les deux autres entendent même s'ils étaient concentrés sur la route.

Il se raidit, se tourna brusquement vers moi, nos visage proche l'un de l'autre. Il sembla comprendre, afficha le plus grand effroi. Il essayait de me poser des questions muettes.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais elle l'a vu, mon être est amputé et elle ne sait pas à quoi cela est dû, ni si ça va continuer, je dois la revoir dans un mois, chez elle.

Encore une fois, il me posa des questions muettes du regard.

-On peut lui faire confiance, je le sens, elle ne m'a pas trahie, elle m'a aidée, elle m'a prévenue, elle s'inquiète réellement de mon état de santé.

Il garda son sang-froid, conscient que je voulais que ça reste entre nous. Il me serra fort, si fort, et pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant, je voulais me fondre en lui et ne plus affronter ce monde. Je ravalai mes larmes et fermai les yeux pour oublier ce cauchemar.

OoooO

La nouvelle de ma grossesse avait vite fait le tour de la grotte. J'étais dorlotée, aimée comme jamais. Sharon qui entamait son huitième mois, me félicita chaudement, me prodiguant des tas de conseils et Doc et Candy veillaient en alternance à ce que je suive le traitement recommandé par la Soigneuse. La joie s'étalait, les visages étaient heureux mais je ne l'étais pas. Et Ian non plus. Son visage se creusait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il était fatigué : il mangeait mal parce que je mangeais peu et que j'avais beaucoup de nausées, il dormait mal parce que je dormais mal, rongée par l'anxiété.

Je rêvais de mon extinction. Je rêvais de cet enfant qui ne verrait peut-être pas le jour. Je le voyais nettement, un garçon aux yeux bleus, blond et beau comme son père. Je l'aimais déjà, dans la continuité de mon amour pour Ian et ça me détruisait à petit feu.

Mel finit par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ian ne m'avait pas trahie alors elle s'attaqua directement à moi, la peur la rendant agressive. Mais j'étais incapable de le lui dire. Je m'en voulais déjà d'en avoir parlé à Ian mais je savais que je le lui devais. Jared tenta à son tour de m'en parler, sans succès.

Le mois suivant arriva vite, je dormais beaucoup, j'étais le reste du temps soit à l'infirmerie soit dans ma chambre soit dans le caveau. Je parlais souvent à Rott, je me recueillais auprès de mes amis perdus, parfois inconsolable devant le caveau de Nicholas, son père et sa mère. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'abandonner Ian, j'avais déjà fait cette erreur, je ne pouvais sciemment plus la reproduire. Il ne s'en remettrait pas, et je ne voulais pas être responsable de son chagrin. Mais cette fois, la décision ne m'appartenait pas, et c'était pire. Je n'avais pas le contrôle sur ma vie et sur son bonheur et c'est ce qui était le plus dur à accepter.

Ian trouva un moyen de me ramener voir la Soigneuse à l'insu de tout le monde. La veille au soir, il s'était calé dans mon dos, sa main sous mon t-shirt, caressant mon ventre (qui s'arrondissait) à l'infini jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

J'avais pleuré toute la nuit, consciente brutalement que moi non plus je ne voulais pas les perdre. Je ne voulais pas disparaitre, pas maintenant, pas quand j'étais en capacité de le rendre heureux.

Pendant le trajet, il resta concentré sur la route, mais je voyais ses mains serrer le volant bien trop durement. Il était pâle, atrocement désemparé, un reflet identique à mon état. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de somnoler. Quand il se gara, je rouvris les yeux. Nous étions un peu en retrait de la ville, non loin d'une maison en plain-pied bordée d'arbres.

-J'espère que je ne me suis pas planté, dit-il, en s'étirant, courbaturé.

Il avait conduit d'une traite. Nous étions en plein milieu de l'après-midi, cependant, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. La prochaine maison était à plus de cent mètres.

-Je vais aller voir si elle est là.

-Gaby, attend.

Son ton ne présageait rien de bon.

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir… si c'est le bébé qui te fais du mal, il ne faut pas le garder.

Il était devenu comme un zombie, se fragmentant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Je me sentis misérable, je l'avais obligé à faire un choix.

-Laisse-moi voir la Soigneuse, rien ne prouve que cette grossesse soit la cause de ce problème.

-Je ne veux pas choisir, souffla-t-il, mais s'il faut le faire tu connais déjà mon avis, et je t'interdis de te sacrifier.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, finis-je par lui avouer, car si c'est vraiment ça le problème, je serais incapable de tuer ton enfant.

J'eus l'impression de l'avoir frappé, il était hébété.

-Tu ne le considères pas comme le tien ?

-Non, murmurai-je.

-Alors à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Pourquoi t'infliger cela ?

-Parce que je t'aime.

Il s'énerva comme prévu. Je préférai descendre du camion, il en descendit promptement pour me suivre.

-Nous n'avons pas fini !

-Ne fais pas ça Ian, retourne à couvert.

-_Nous n'avons pas fini, Vagabonde !_ Tonna-t-il.

Je n'étais pas en capacité de supporter sa colère. Je m'arrêtai néanmoins et attendis. Il se planta devant moi, furieux mais surtout peiné. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

-Tu as le choix Gaby, ne te sacrifie pas pour un enfant que tu ne considères pas comme le tien !

-Je ne serai jamais sa mère, Ian.

Malheureusement.

-Bien sûr que tu es sa mère ! S'emporta-t-il. Tu le portes, tu le nourris et tu lui donneras la vie. Ensuite tu vas l'éduquer et le voir grandir, c'est ça être une mère, et c'est ce qui va se passer !

Il perdait pied à nouveau, désespéré.

-Je vais me montrer encore égoïste, mais il est hors de question que tu me quittes ! Il est hors de question que notre enfant nous quitte ! Je veux que tu le dises ! Je veux que tu te battes !

Mon mal de crâne refit surface, ainsi que les étourdissements et je me sentis basculer dans un trou noir.

OoooO

Je voguais entre sommeil, rêves, éveil. Je percevais confusément la présence de Ian à mes côtés.

J'étais installée chez la Soigneuse. Nous n'en étions jamais repartis.

Ian me veillait, Fleur aussi. Elle avait peu de moyens chez elle, mais elle avait réussi à récupérer du matériel pour suivre l'évolution de ma grossesse. Elle était très perplexe concernant mon état comateux régulier. Elle suivait la progression de mon Âme, soucieuse, ne voyant aucune amélioration. Elle continuait de travailler pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons mais restait disponible si Ian avait besoin d'elle. Elle essayait de lui remonter le moral, aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'avec une autre Âme. Je l'en avais remerciée, remplie de gratitude sur le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas livré aux Traqueurs.

-Il est difficile de ne pas l'aimer. J'ai dû mal à ne pas le voir comme l'une d'entre nous. Il a déjà réparé tant de choses dans la maison, il ne chôme pas.

-C'est un être à part, travailleur, et je ne veux que son bonheur.

-Et moi, je ne veux que le tien, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre pour annoncer le diner.

-Va falloir discuter d'un bonheur commun, rit Fleur, en se levant pour regagner le séjour.

Nous en avions parlé, ici, coupé du monde, c'était plus facile d'imaginer une vie simple où tout était possible. J'aimais prendre des bains avec lui, regarder la télé, cuisiner quand j'en avais la force. Parfois, il m'emmenait jusqu'au jardin, et dès que je m'en sentais capable, je marchais longuement dans l'herbe, grisée par ce contact merveilleux, savourant des réminiscences d'un passé que je n'avais pas connu mais qui me paraissait plus extraordinaire que ce que j'avais connu jusqu'ici. Je humais les fleurs de son jardin, explorais son potager, curieuse et friande de ses fraises.

Je m'allongeai au sol, rassasiée. Je scrutais l'immensité du ciel ensoleillé et pendant que je sentais la vie bouger dans mes entrailles, je compris le sens de mon existence.

-Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Demandai-je à Ian, allongé à mes côtés.

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Et toi ?

-Moi non plus.

-Il serait peut-être temps.

-On pourrait l'appeler comme ton père si c'est un garçon.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ça le touchait.

-Et si c'est une fille, je ne sais pas, on pourrait improviser. En la voyant, son prénom deviendrait évident, non ?

-On fera comme tu veux. Je veux juste que tu sois là. Le reste m'importe peu.

Il essayait de garder de la distance, il avait tellement peur de souffrir, de perdre encore quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Je me tournai vers lui, embrassai sa joue. Il se tourna aussi, interceptant ma bouche avec passion.

Un feu que je pensais éteint temporairement se ralluma à ma grande surprise. Je l'enlaçai langoureusement, il grogna, dévia vers mon oreille qu'il mordilla.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Tant pis.

-Gaby…

Je défaisais déjà les boutons de sa chemise.

-Rentrons au moins.

-Non, ici c'est très bien…

OoooO

Quand je fus à un mois du terme, Fleur prit des congés et se consacra qu'à mon bien-être. Elle était confiante car je n'avais plus ni maux de tête, ni perte de connaissance, et je n'avais pas refait d'épisodes comateux. Elle était aussi fébrile que nous, peut-être même plus. Elle connaissait les dangers de nous avoir dans sa maison mais elle connaissait aussi notre histoire, elle était fascinée par notre lien, et se positionnait également pour un monde qui pourrait coexister. Elle avait déjà aidé des humains, les logeant, les nourrissant, les aidant pendant leur fuite. C'était un besoin innée d'aider son prochain qui lui venait peut-être aussi de son Hôte (une femme bénévole dans les centres d'aide aux Sans-abris). Je lui avais demandé si parfois son Hôte lui parlait mais elle m'avait regardée comme si j'étais folle. J'avais compris que cette pauvre femme n'était plus.

Je pensais souvent à mes amis, ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude, pensant au pire car ils ne savaient pas ce qui nous était arrivé. Cependant, Ian refusait de me laisser pour aller leur donner des nouvelles.

-Quand on y retournera, ils nous pardonneront, ils seront heureux de notre retour.

Fleur était d'accord avec lui, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

OoooO

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous, lui proposa Ian un midi pendant le déjeuner. Nous aurions besoin d'une personne telle que toi.

Mais Fleur avait refusé. Elle aimait sa vie, ici. Elle félicita Ian pour ce bon repas et se leva.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

Elle revint en fin de journée avec de la layette, des couches, des produits d'hygiène pour bébé, de l'eau et un lit bébé portable.

-Le vendeur m'a félicité pour ma nouvelle maternité, rit-elle tristement. Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Elle ne nous en n'avait pas dit plus mais je compris à ce moment-là que son besoin de nous aider cachait une profonde blessure.

OoooO

Il ne se passa qu'une semaine avant que les contractions me réveillent en pleine nuit. Ian dormait à mes côtés, je le secouai doucement. Il se leva avec peine et s'inquiéta en me voyant me plier en deux. Deux minutes plus tard, Fleur était là, opérationnelle et commença alors les heures les plus effroyables de mon existence.

OoooO

Fleur avait le bébé dans ses bras :

-C'est une fille.

Je ne réalisai pas ses paroles, j'étais mal en point.

-Ça va ? Me demanda Ian avec angoisse.

Assis sur le rebord du lit, il caressait mes cheveux collants de sueur, ma joue moite. Fleur demanda à Ian de s'activer et de couper le cordon. Tandis qu'elle examinait le bébé, lui soignant son nombril, un son étrange me parvint aux oreilles. Des pleurs ?

-Elle va bien, rit Fleur. Elle va bien, répéta-t-elle.

Elle l'enveloppa d'une couverture et Ian s'en saisit avec précaution, heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Fleur me demanda de pousser une dernière fois pour extraire le placenta et elle me prodigua les soins nécessaires. Je n'y étais pas attentive, plongée dans du coton, les yeux braqués sur Ian et sa fille. Ils étaient debout près de la fenêtre. Le soleil les baignait d'une clarté qui les auréolait.

-Comment va-t-on t'appeler, mon trésor ? S'interrogea Ian.

-Il faut lui faire une toilette et l'habiller, Ian, le pressa Fleur qui me rhabillait après m'avoir lavée. Mais avant aide-moi à soulever Gaby, je dois changer ses draps.

Il ne bougea pas, figé, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ian ? M'alarmai-je.

Il se précipita vers moi, complètement effaré.

-Regarde !

Le bébé installé dans mes bras, je le détaillai, il était aussi parfait que son père; intéressé par mon visage, il posa ses yeux sur moi. Des yeux bleu turquoise… pailletés d'argent.

* * *

><p>Une fin non réaliste, je sais, lol, mais en même temps rien n'est réaliste dans l'histoire de SM. C'est de la SF donc je me suis fait plaisir, j'ai repensé à ce que m'a dit une de mes lectrices, Myriam. Elle disait que je trouverais bien un moyen de les rendre heureux en insérant un peu de mystique. Résultat : Gaby est une maman, et se sentira maman.<p>

Mon épilogue n'en est pas vraiment un, mais vous commencez à être habituées dans mes fics, lol !^^

En tout cas c'était super, vraiment, après un an et demi, je laisse derrière moi cette fic qui me rend plein de fierté.

Je sais que je n'ai pas abordé certains sujets, je laisse ça à SM.

A bientôt.

Clarisse


End file.
